Struggles With What's Right And What I Want
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: ClaireMyrnin He's her soulmate, the one that she is meant to be with, but the pulls to the other side are intoxicating. She's not strong enough to resist them...and, like an angel, she falls. Complete, sequel to follow.
1. Who Is It?

**Chapter 1:**

**So, the sequel is upon us! Hope you enjoy this & please r&r!**

**If you haven't read the stories before this one, all you need to know is:**

**- Claire & Myrnin are married & it starts at the reception.**

**- Amelie & Sam are happily married**

**- Eve is pregnant with her human boyfriend's child.**

**- Richard & Hannah are married.**

**- Michael is dating Lindsay, another vampire.**

**- Oliver is... Busy being Oliver - more revealed about him this story!**

**- Shane is dating Lauren... If he comes into this story.**

**The rest you probs don't need to know, but you can always read the other stories :P**

**

* * *

**

_Recap of the end of The Changes We Go Through To Become Ourselves._

"I am just going to have a word with Amelie," Myrnin says with a smile into my ear. "If you mind me leaving your side for a moment."

"That's ok," I say, turning to face my new husband. "I was just going to stand out here for a moment, alone, to look at the view," I continue and he smiles, kissing me softly before disappearing. I grin at nothing as I place my hands on the balcony, looking out at the beautiful night sky.

Until I hear something behind me. Someone dangerous... I can tell instantly.

Then a voice I recognise all too well comes out, sending a chilling message right into my core. What are they doing here? Please... No, not to ruin the wedding!

"Hello Claire."

Oh boy. How deep is the trouble I'm in now?

_End of recap - ok onto the new chapter now!_

* * *

"Bishop, what are you doing here?" I manage to exhale as the shock finally releases my vocal chords. I thought he was locked up in jail, never to be seen again as he turns senile with the disease... Amelie promised. She refused to kill him because she wanted him to suffer - now look! "You, you're supposed to b-be," I stutter and he smiles a scary smile. His moustache moves slightly and I automatically take a step back, nearly stepping on the train of my dress. Oh god, this isn't happening. This _cannot _be happening on my wedding day.

"I'm supposed to be locked up?" he says with a vindictive smile. "Yes, I was. It was rather boring in that jail, with only very short periods of insanity, so I began to plot my escape. It's taken me over a year, which isn't very good... But my dear daughter ought to be much more careful as to which guards she places to guard prisoners - Frederick had been a dear friend in the past and helped to clear a path for me to leave," he smiles again, his disgusting personality making me want to be sick.

"You make me sick," I sneer at him, fear fuelling the attack. At least he can no longer know when I'm so fearful, what with me having no heartbeat to betray me fear.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Claire, but vampires cannot be sick," he says, now laughing slightly. Oh my god, I have to go and get Amelie - she'll know what to do. Or Myrnin... He'd know what to do! "Now, Claire, play nice... I don't want to hurt you. Don't do anything you'll regret like calling on your new husband - by the way how _is _that traiterous Myrnin - or my dearest daughter because Mr Nice Guy will disappear as soon as their name is uttered," he says, making me paralysed with fear. He could snap me in half right now and nobody would know - Myrnin and Amelie are inside discussing things unknown and I said I would be out here for a while. He could kill me right now and my body wouldn't be found for ages... Myrnin would be distraught. I cannot allow that.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice full of steel as I twirl my new golden ring around on my finger. It brings strength to me and the knowledge that I'm not alone - everyone is just inside.

"I came to say hello," he says and I snort.

"You came to a place where you _knew _your daughter, the person who locked you up, would be and where everybody hates you just to say **hello**?" I say, increduled that he could think I'm that stupid to fall for that. "Leave off, Bishop. What do you really want?"

"I should have remembered... You have that flash of ingenuity about you and the fact that you never fall for pretences," he says suddenly, smiling in a way which horrifies me - it's almost _nice_. "Fine, I will tell you. I am here to persuade you to join my side so when I take power once again - which is inevitable - you can take the position of my second in command."

Oh my god. Is he actually kidding me? He a) first expects to actually get power again and b) he expects _me _to help him get there? To betray my friends, my family almost, my _husband_! Just to be second in command. A position, I'm sure, Amelie will probably give to me herself in the future sometime. Why would I give up all of this to join the side of him, someone I hate!

"You expect _me_, someone who despises you, to up and join your side?" I confirm with him, his smile sliding off his face slightly. "To leave my husband and my friends to be on the losing side? No chance!" I say, half laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

The laughter stops as he advances towards me: I'm trapped. The dress has already restricted me and I'm against the balcony.

"Claire, Claire, Claire," he murmurs as he gets ever closer to me. Fear freezes the scream building up in my throat as he touches my shoulder - scarily close to me. "You know that you want this chance of power... My daughter will never give it to you, yet you deserve it. You are the worthy of power and I will give you it."

Is he really being serious? He wants me, the person who pretty much was the biggest betrayor of all, on his side?

"You almost killed Sam," I hiss at him and he stops moving his hand on my shoulder - creepy.

"Yes, I didn't particularly want to do that," he says slowly. "Yet it would hurt Amelie, so that's why... And it doesn't appear as if there's any lasting damage so there's no harm done," he continues. I want to hurl - he thinks that the attempted murder of Sam is nothing because he's here?

"Stay away from me," I hiss, shaking myself away from him and moving towards the building as quickly as possible.

"You know, if you change your mind... Call me," he says with a short laugh. "07897 767496 - I'll save the job for you!"

I shudder before rushing inside, to the lovely wedding reception. Claire, relax. Bishop isn't here and there isn't a need to be frightened - it's your wedding reception to the man you love and you need to return to looking happy.

"Claire, how are you?" Michael asks me, giving me a hug as people mill around - the food isn't ready for another half an hour so everybody is just chatting.

"I'm really great," I reply with a forced smile. "You?"

"Good," he says in response to my response before whispering in my ear: "Lindsay agreed to move in with me.."

I squeal, not faking excitement, and give him another hug. "Michael, that's FANTASTIC!" I exclaim before he darts away, to pick up Lindsay. This leaves me alone and thinking about what's just happened... Bishop is truly back. He's escaped - maybe that's why Amelie's been so bitchy and worried recently.

"My love, how was your fresh air?" Myrnin's warm voice comes from behind me and I whirl around to see him holding two champagne flutes - lovely.

I know I should tell him about Bishop. How he was here and the offer he made me. Yet I can't - it's not that I don't want to ruin the day... But that I don't _want _to tell him.

"It was great," I say with a small smile. "Not half as good as being with you though," I continue as he wraps his arm around me and kisses my hair.

"I'm glad to hear it," Myrnin smiles as we stand together.

Just what am I going to do about Bishop?

_Myrnin's POV:_

We're married and it's utterly brilliant!

We've just had our photos taken and Amelie comes up to me with a smile on her face - something which used to be a very rare occurrence.

"Myrnin, I need to speak with you - most urgently," she says frantically.

"What is it?" I ask but she shoots a meaningful look at Claire.

"Alone, Myrnin - it's most important," she presses so I turn to Claire and explain. She nods and says that she wants fresh air - well the air is truly splendid out here!

So I head through with Amelie to one of the back rooms, having back claps and so on as I pass everyone.

"What is it?" I repeat to Amelie who takes a deep breath before turning to face me. "Amelie, you're crying - what's wrong?"

She proceeds to tell me two things. One absolutely horrific and one... Completely unexpected, yet brilliant.

"Bishop has escaped?" I clarify, shock hitting my soul in response to the horrific thing.

"Yes, the other day," she replies, tears falling down her face - yet I think they were still from the other thing.

"The other _day_!" I repeat, horrified myself that she didn't tell me. "Amelie, if you'd have told me, I'd have-"

"Been out looking for him instead of focusing on getting married," she finishes for me. I wipe a tear away from her eye and she smiles slightly before stepping away. "Myrnin, don't tell Claire today. I only told you because I need your help with the other thing and they are closely linked in so many different ways," she continues and I nod gravely. I wouldn't have told my wife anyway - not on our wedding day. This can wait until tomorrow, or hopefully never if they catch him.

"I'm going to go and find my wife," I say with a small smile and she nods, following me out of the door.

"Dude, you're so in for it!" I say to Sam who looks grave as I pass him. He smiles softly before taking Amelie in a huge hug - I need to find Claire.

I find two flutes of Champagne and follow Claire's scent to find her in the corner. She looks magnificent and radiant - truly remarkable.

"My love, how was your fresh air?" I ask her, hiding all stress and tension in my voice as I greet her.

She turns to face me and takes one of the champagne glasses. "It was great," she replies warmly as I wrap her in my arms.

"I'm glad to hear it," I say whilst smiling into her hair.

This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. No, there isn't any supposed about it. This _is _the happiest day of my life and Bishop is not ruining that.

"Come sit with me," I say to Claire a while later as the food is ready. She smiles as I take her hand and lead her to the table at the top of the room. Amelie is on my right with Claire on my left, Michael next to her. Close friends on either side - brilliant!

_Claire's POV:_

I enjoy my meal, not thinking about Bishop anymore. He cannot be allowed to weasel his way into my wedding day anymore - this is the happiest day of my life and it's for me and Myrnin.

"Having fun?" I ask Michael as we slurp cream of tomato soup. I saw Eve earlier, along with Richard and Hannah, and she looked so happy and radiant - that red eyeshadow wouldn't work on anyone else... Probably because of how much it looked like blood!

"Yeah, great!" he says but I can see him looking over at Eve and Neil slightly enviously. I can see why he's like this. He had Eve but he could never have given her a child... He may have Lindsay but he lost the love of his life to someone some people may class as a little boring (Michael calls him a mind-blowingly boring nitwit who couldn't make anyone laugh or even stay alive if he had 19 personality transplants... He was very drunk) so that has to sting.

"Be happy," I say with a smile before turning my my husband. It feels so good to call him that!

OoOoOo

"Dance with me," Myrnin says as we finish eating at the dancefloor is lit up. This is where the nerves kick in - I can't dance and with everyone watching me I'm sure to do even worse.

"Ok," I finally say, taking his hand and smiling as we stand up - if anything goes wrong he can take the fall for it!

A wonderful song begins to play, one that was out of three for Myrnin to choose between. Fireflies, by Owl City. It's not what normal people would call a wedding first dance song, but when is Thriller either?

_I like to make myself believe._

I love this song - it's truly amazing and for it to be our first dance song will cement it forever in my mind.

"I love you," I murmur into Myrnin's chest as we dance around. I then look up into his face and feel such passion and love that I never want to let him go.

But the song ends and we grudgingly seperate to begin a new dance: Myrnin with Amelie, me with Michael.

Still, this is my wedding and it's been perfect!

* * *

**Ooohhh, what did you think of the explosive first chapter? It's not anywhere as near as long as TCWGTTBO? Was but still longish!**

**Please PLEASE review!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Wine And Antics

**Chapter 2: **

**Thanks so much for my lovely reviews & here's the next chapter for you all :P**

**Dedicated to MsEsmeCullen who will be reading this on her 7 hour trip home :( enjoy!**

A couple of weeks pass since the wedding and I can safely say I've never been happier. Myrnin and I have been spending _a lot _of time in our lovely new house, looking in every room. The kitchen is large and spacious with lots of preparation space; the library is filled with our books; the living room is homely with lots of lovely things in it! The lab is absolutely huge and I've already completed a lot of experiments in it, with the ultimate equipment (we bought new stuff) making every experiment successful.

I've almost been able to forget about the offer Bishop made me. Almost. Every time I'm free, it creeps into my mind. 99 percent of me thinks how ridiculous it is but... There's 1 percent of me that thinks maybe I _should_ take him up on it... That I deserve to be in power and should jump on the chance whilst it's here. Then the other 99 percent jumps on that 1 and beats the crap out of it so it's all submissive. Still, I think that one percent may be saying something sometime soon. And it's not going to be a pretty place to be when it does.

_Flashback - day after wedding:_

We sit downstairs, just holding one another when Myrnin turns to me.

"Claire, I need to tell you something," he says softly.

"You're not already married, are you?" I joke, having no idea what this could be about.

He half smiles before wiping my still curled hair from my face.

"No, I'm not... Besides to you," he says and I breathe a sigh of relief to try and alleviate the sudden tension in the room.

"Good, as if you were... Amelie'd annull it," I say and he smiles again.

"Claire, this is deathly serious," he says, which makes me really worried. "A few days ago, according to Amelie, Bishop escaped. She told me yesterday but you were so happy, I couldn't face telling you," he garbles on - _this_ is what he was worried about? I already know... Wait, he doesn't know I saw Bishop.

"Omigod," I say, channelling the emotions I felt when I first saw Bishop yesterday. "How did he escape? When?"

"Frederick appears to have aided him," Myrnin says grimly. "About 4 days ago... That's what every one of Amelie's staff is doing - looking for Bishop. They could never find him last time, in the war, so it's sort of pointless it's just... If he launches another prong of attack, I don't want you to get hurt," he continues sadly and I smile.

"Sweetie, it's all going to be fine," I whisper, tapping his nose with my finger. "We'll be fine, I swear!"

"Good," he says softly. "Now, do you want to go do that amazing experiment for me to see?" he asks me and I nod.

"Amelie?" I check where he's going and he nods. "Say hi from me!" I call as he heads through the portal. I had to pretend to be shocked about Bishop - I hate lying, but it would be worse for Myrnin to know how close Bishop was to me.

_End of flashback (it was very long!)_

"Honey, Just Dance is starting!" I call through to Myrnin who appears with nachos and popcorn.

"I'm pretty sure that I need to be here for the game to start... Given I'm playing the game with you!" he retorts with a smile, kissing me whilst setting down the food. Trust him to be so wise assly good at answering back - I need to be able to win sometimes!

"_Maybe _you're right," I answer, pulling him by his shirt closer into me. He responds accordingly, wrapping his arms around my waist perfectly, and the mood is so brilliant until...

"Ok, I get the picture, this is your house and you're married... But at least upstairs!" Michael jokes as he appears in the portal. Uhoh, cringe moment! I spring away from Myrnin as he springs in the opposite direction, leaving a huge gap between the two of us. I carefully fix my blouse, which Myrnin seems to have managed to slip slightly in our embrace, whilst he pulls his shirt slightly whilst refastening buttons. It all appears incredibly _seedy _and inappropriate, yet it's our house and we weren't exactly expecting to be walked in on. After all, we didn't go to Amelie and Sam's without knocking/ringing ahead for about a month incase... Yeah, seeing them two together would sort of burn a hideous image into the back of my mind forever!

"Look, I'll just...come back later," Michael says, quite obviously awkward with the entire situation. Honestly, if I'm ok with it (under about five million layers of awkwardness) he should be able to cope.

"No it's fine," I say, standing up with a smile. "Come play Just Dance - it's really funny!" I enthuse whilst Myrnin shakes the popcorn bowl to try and lure him in. It works, given Michael smiles before dashing towards the machine to link up a third remote.

"It's the... Eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight," I sing along whilst moving in direct time with the song. We've been on the game for about an hour now and it's been hilarious. Myrnin flops instantly, not getting more than 500 points on even the easiest of dances. Michael is more competition, beating me on some like 'who let the dogs out' but not really brilliant. Just Dance is where I appear to shine, Wii games wise. Especially on Eye of the Tiger - everytime I appear to only increase my top score!

"Claire, you don't have to murder the song you know!" Michael scoffs, making me throw him a dirty look.

"Myrnin thinks I can sing, don't you Myrnin?" I ask my husband who appears to hesitate slightly.

"I'm weighing up who has the most pros for me to go on their side," Myrnin says before smiling. "Claire is an amazing singer who never goes a note wrong whilst Michael is an appalling judge in musical talent, hypocritical given he can't sing in tune!" he suddenly decides after a few pointed looks from me. Probably because he realised the cons of siding against me... Smart man!

"Nice one, Myrnin!" I say, giving him a high five whilst raising my hands in the air for the dance.

"Note to self: _never _try and play a married couple up against each other unless they're your parents!" Michael mutters darkly, making me laugh loudly.

We continue to play the game for a while, me thrashing the pair of them. I get a little bored, what with me winning all the time, so I sit down and proceed them to fight for second place - it's rather funny. Myrnin is cheating by hiding Michael's remote (which just means he misses the points as well) whilst Michael blocks the sensor bar so Myrnin can't score points whilst Michael finds his remote. They both end up getting... One hundred and four points. On a dance where I got fifteen thousand. So therefore showing just how rubbish men are at dancing (not noting the fact that I cannot dance normally) and how they need every ounce of practise that they can get.

"Michael," I say as the game finishes. "What did you come over for, in the first place?" I ask, the question suddenly popping into my head as I realise that, with the embarrassment, he never actually asked us/did whatever he wanted to.

He stands up suddenly and begins uttering streams of curse words that Myrnin looks proud of.

"Shit, I was only meant to be coming over to ask if you wanted to come for lunch with me, Lindsay, Amelie and Grandad!" he says, pulling on his shoes and jacket that he shed whilst we were playing the game.

"Uh, sure!" I say after exchanging a quick look with Myrnin who nods. We find some shoes and dash through the portal with Michael to emerge to a scene which looks so familyish, it's unreal.

Amelie, Sam and Lindsay are sat at the table drinking wine (which smells like blood is in it) and looking entirely bored.

"Michael, I understand you're a baby," Sam jokes, watching as Michael's face turns puce as it always does when Sam calls him a baby. Grandad Sam seems to forget I'm younger (both human and vampire ages) than Michael, his grandson! Still, I'm not complaining! "Yet how long it has taken you to ask two people to lunch is miraculous. I think if we got a human baby to _crawl _there, pass on the message, and come back it'd be faster than you!"

Michael looks to us for support but I give him none. He shouldn't have tried to play my husband up against me, should he?

"I think he got a bit lost," I say, smiling as I pat him on his shoulder. "You know, with his age and all. Couldn't quite manage to find our house and all," I say, with Lindsay, Sam and Myrnin roaring with laughter. Even Amelie manages a smile.

Michael looks as if he's about to make some clever retort but thinks better of it, simply sitting down at the table an pouring himself a glass of wine. I do the same but as Michael goes to drink it, Sam clicks his fingers and tells him to stop.

"_Grandad_!" Michael says, outraged.

"Yes, you shouldn't be drinking... You're too young!" Sam says severely, pouring Michael a coke instead. I exchange a look with Amelie (she looks rather impressed actually... Probably that Sam is upholding the law, rather than breaking it - which is his usual forte!) before downing half of my wine in one.

"Aww, _man_," Michael says, disappointed. "Claire's younger than me so why does SHE get to drink?" he whines and I laugh.

"Because a) she's not my grandson, like you are - although I'm sure she wants to be, and b) she didn't whine like you did," Sam shoots back as a waiter hands a delicious plate of food to us all. Roast beef, yorkshire pudding, all the trimmings and gravy! Delicious! Perfect! Splendid!

"Fine," Michael moans and I smile, happy that I can drink but Michael can't. It sounds so juvenile but I can do something that he can't!

"I'm going to step in here and even up the playing field slightly," Amelie says with a smile that makes my heart sink. "I'm going to have to inform Claire that you cannot drink unless you wish to experience the same experience you inflicted on Michael... Even though his crime was rather more serious than a little underage drinking," she says and Michael yells in victory.

"Fine," I say grudgingly, switching my (rather addictive... I forgot to have blood this morning so this was my catch up) wine for coke. Bloody Michael... Ruins everything!

The meal, besides the lack of wine, is delicious and I have to say rather much better than our cooking. What little food we've eaten since we got married has been junk food or ready prepared - I think my cooking skills need to be brought into practise once again! It will keep my mind off the whole Bishop offer issue thing.

"Have you done what you were doing to the machine yet?" Amelie asks Myrnin who looks sheepish.

"Not yet, that was my plan for tomorrow, with Claire," he says and she nods, exchanging a look with Sam.

"What's happening to the machine?" I inquire - why hasn't she told me?

"Myrnin will explain," she says with a pointed look. "But only the amendments... I shall tell you the reason behind them in a short while," she says - why isn't she telling me? Myrnin obviously knows so why do I not value knowing?

This is exactly what Bishop was talking about. The way that she never counts me in anywere, simply takes advantage of me.

Oh god, I just _agreed _with Bishop. Oh god, I want to be sick.

"Are you alright, Claire?" Myrnin asks me suddenly, shaking me out of my horror.

"Yeah... I'm fine," I say but I don't sound convincing to myself let alone anyone else. I feel shaky, weird somehow. There's a strong feeling of sick in my body from my thoughts about Bishop but also something I can't put my finger on.

The rest of the day is spent with these people, discussing many things, from the price of oil (ridiculously high) to the most fashionable dress on the runway in Milan this week (this conversation was mainly between Lindsay and myself, with Amelie throwing in her haypenny at odd intervals) whilst I do everything in my power to keep Bishop's offer from my mind...

**sorry, not much happened... I just wanted to have a nice, happy, chapter before I delve into the main plotline of the story! (and hint SLIGHTLY at something!)**

**Please review! 7 reviews = update... None less!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Breaking Away

**Chapter 3:**

**New chapter! Whoop - I have a oneshot called 'The Last Year' which links to something coming up in this story... I say no more!**

I head into the back room where we keep the machine and look warily at Myrnin. He's balanced precariously on the top of the machine, wibbling all over the place as he tried to reach something on the ceiling.

"Myrnin what the hell are you doing?" I yell at him as I rush over to check that he hasn't damaged the machine.

"Calm down, I'm only reaching...aha!" he says, grabbing something and bringing it down. He jumps lightly down and I want to throttle him about what he's just done.

"You climbed," I say with gritted teeth - when we're in this lab, we're not married - "On the machine, the thing that keeps us all safe, _for a piece of chewing gum_?" I continue, increduled at the stupidity of him.

"It's a sacred piece of chewing gum - there are seventeen packets in this ball and I intend for it to end up being the size of this machine!" he says brightly. Dear God, what have I done to deserve a husband _who wants to create a tonne of chewed chewing gum? _A husband who thinks nothing of this idiotic idea, who thinks it's amazing!

"Put that away," I order as I pull on my lab coat. "Or I throw it away in the rubbish!" I give him the alternative which makes him flash me his hurt look. In the house, the look may have worked. In the lab, it doesn't - we are here to work and not play with chewing gum balls.

He starts mouthing things which I have no interest in trying to decipher. He's so immature... Something I normally love about him, just not around this machine. Not when so much rests on it working perfectly.

"What are we doing to the machine?" I ask him as he turns towards me with a smile.

"We're resetting the calibration so that it's quicker and more instantaneous to move around," he says with a smile. "As well as widening the doorways and strengthening the system so that I can walk through holding your hand rather than behind you," he continues - well that does make sense. I always want to walk with him but because the portals aren't exactly the widest, I can't.

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me why Amelie wants this doing," I sniff and he nods. He moves over and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my ear.

"I'm sorry Claire but I promised," he says quietly. "She'll tell you when she's ready to, I'm sure."

I nod before pulling myself free from Myrnin and moving over to the machine.

"Come on," I say with a smile to counteract his hurt look as I left him. "We need to get this done now so that I can have you to myself later," I promise and he perks up, dashing over to come and help me. Nothing like a promise to get him to perk up - he is such a child... But a loveable child! Someone who I adore and cannot live without - I love him so much! The last two or three weeks have been absolutely amazing and I only hope that the rest of our married lives can bring the same level of happiness to us.

"So if I reset this piece, shall you turn that at the same time?" I suggest as we look at the machine. I point to the various parts and he nods, smiling.

"You're a genius - that will save us about fifteen minutes later on," he enthuses and I nod. I reset the calibration piece whilst Myrnin yanks on the knob I told him to - perfect!

We continue to calibrate the machine, resetting it for reasons unknown. After about an hour, five replacements of machinery, and a lot of grease it is completed.

"Well done, love," Myrnin says to me as I finish off the job.

"I am the one who knows what they're doing!" I laugh. "You know, the mechanical physics class has found itself a use here!" I continue and he laughs before spinning me around and kissing me softly. I succumb to his charm entirely and want more as he pulls me closer to him. I wrap my fingers into his hair, twirling the curls around and losing the sight of my fingers in them.

Only half an hour and a loss of clothing later do I manage to get away from Myrnin and refocus my attention on the task in hand. I wrench my fingers from his hair and remove my lips from his as he smiles widely.

"We _really _ought to get back on with the task," I say as he kisses my neck teasingly.

"We should... And yes, we always have later," Myrnin says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I giggle before turning towards the machine, trying desperately to stay focused. If I don't, then I'd be screwed!

"Myrnin _don't do that!_" I say quickly as he begins to tamper with one of the bolts on the side.

He looks at me, confused, as his hand hesitates over the bolt that I stopped him moving.

"Why not, Claire?" he asks me. "I know what I'm doing - I built this machine, remember? I think I know slightly more what to do than you do!" he says, slightly angrily.

"Don't do it - you're going to break the machine!" I hiss at him but he rolls his eyes.

"Stop telling me what to do, I know that this will work!" he insists, pulling on the bolt. Instantly, the machine shuts down - like I said it would - and dies.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yell as the machine makes ominous noises. "I _told_ you that it would break the machine and you have done. Why didn't you listen to me?" I scream in his angry face. No shame in there, at all, it's as if he thinks that he's not done anything wrong!

"Why are you having a go at me?" Myrnin says quietly. "It was a simple mistake!"

"Not a simple mistake when I told you exactly not to do it!" I say shrilly but he doesn't react. "For god's sake, it's ridiculous! You don't listen to a word I say so, you know, goodbye!" I finish, hitting his chest before darting out of the lab. He doesn't move whatsoever so I rush through the house and grab my bag from the floor. I then continue out of the door, slamming it shut behind me, and begin to rush over the field towards Amelie's house. I need to tell her about the machine and to see how much she truly values me.

I sprint as fast as I can, past my hot tub and swimming pool, and bang on the thick wooden door to get in the house. Sam answers it with a smile that suddenly disappears when he sees my face.

"Claire, what's up?" he asks me as I walk into the house.

"I need to speak to Amelie," I say, heading straight up the stairs with Sam at my side.

"I repeat, what's up?" he asks me, grabbing my shoulder to stop me moving into Amelie's office.

Tears well in my eyes and I shrug my shoulders slightly.

"I'll erm... I mean, it's Myrnin and the machine and everything," I gasp and he nods before pulling me in for a hug. I can hear Amelie moving in the office and Sam lets go of me to allow me into the office.

"Claire, what is it?" Amelie asks, standing slowly (for her) and moving carefully around the desk.

"Myrnin wouldn't listen to me," I say softly. "He pulled the bolt out of the machine so it's broken right now," I continue and she gasps.

"Claire, you have to fix it - it could be detrimental, especially with my father on the loose," she says, not bothered about me only about the machine. This only makes my blood boil and me get even angrier with everything. Especially Amelie - do I mean a single ounce of anything to her?

"Do I mean anything to you?" I ask her suddenly and she looks confused. "Do you care about my feelings or am I just a pawn, someone to do things for you?" I further and she looks even more confused.

"Claire, what has brought this on?" she asks me as she slowly sits down in her chair again.

"You don't care, do you?" I explode. Sam looks disapprovingly at me before moving over to stand behind Amelie, quicker than a rocket. "To you, all I am is someone who will fix your damned machine. Someone who will be at your beck and call without even as much as a thank you. Someone who doesn't even deserve to know whatever secret you two are hiding but is still made to do what you want. You know, I'm sick of it!" I scream, whirling around in anger. I can see Amelie looks hurt whilst Sam looks almost as angry as I feel.

"There's no need for that Claire!" Sam hisses, his fangs down in anger like mine are.

"You know what... I'm done," I say quietly, heading to the door. Amelie makes a protest but I ignore her as I barge through and slam it shut. I rush down the stairs and out the front door, into the dead of night.

At the speed of light, I head across the drive and down the path towards the main road. However, I stop in a patch of darkness where trees grow in a thick patch and linger. I breathe deeply, unable to process what I've done. I've done it. I've finally realised that Amelie has been using me all these years. She doesn't care about me; she's never cared about me. I'm just some helpful overeager idiot who does what she wants because I thought she liked me.

How wrong was I?

I dig into my pocket and find my phone, my hand shaking slightly. Should I do this? Should I betray my friends, my family, just for this? To feel as if I belong with Bishop, getting the recognition I deserve, or staying with my friends, my husband? It truly is a struggle between what's right and what I want.

What I want is to be working with Bishop - that 1 percent has been slowly darkening me until now that's who I am. And this is the side that takes over. I know what I'm going to do.

..4.9.6. I dial this number carefully into my iPhone and hear it ring.

"My my, Claire, I thought you would never call!" Bishop's voice comes from the other end of the line. It brings up a sense of happiness in me... Oh Lord, what have I done?

But I'm happy. And it's what I want.

"Where can I meet you?" I ask him. Oh yes, I have chosen my side.

**Soooo what do you think? **

**Please review - when I hit 13 reviews, I'll update again!**

**Vicky xx**


	4. Missions Can Be Deadly Things

**Chapter 4:**

**Whew, Claire's a traitor! Let's find out how her confrontation with Bishop goes! (I reccommend reading my one shot 'the last year' if you haven't already, so the background in this chappy is clear)**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to MsEsmeCullen who saved me from emotional distress by saving my FF mail on hotmail from the junk folder!**

"City Hall, ten minutes," his silky smooth response comes down the phone. "Oh Claire, it's a good job you've finally seen the light. I was worried for a while that the pretences would keep you drawn in, but the clever girl has worked it out at last!"

"I'll be there soon," I say, ignoring him as I hang up the phone. I don't feel guilt at what I've done, none whatsoever. I've made the decision that is best for me and will make me feel as if I'm actually useful in Morganville for _me _rather than just being a skivy.

I rush up the driveway and onto the main road, headed straight for the looming building in front of me. It's regality hits me and I smie, knowing that Bishop couldn't have chosen a more appropriate place to meet.

Inside of me, there is a small slither of me that feels sickened at what I've done and keeps telling me to go back to Myrnin. This is what will help me keep my sanity and humanity so whatever Bishop gets me to do, it will actually mean something. Also, this slither is exactly that - a slither! It cannot do, nor effect, any part of me or influence my decisions so it's basically getting a ringside view of the events going on!

"Claire, you're here!" Bishop's voice comes softly from around the side of the building. "And early. Such time keeping is a value I implore from my second-in-command!"

I smile slightly and move closer to him, no longer wary that he may kill me. If he's giving me such a position of power, why destroy me? It would be completely pointless!

"Bishop," I say quietly as he motions for me to go around the side of the building with him. We sneak inside and head up to the disused rooms at the top of the building - given few people know of their existence, they won't have been checked. "I'm here. Now what do you want?"

He looks slightly surprised as to my question and I realise it's slightly incorrect. "I mean, what do you want me to do?"

He looks much clearer now and understands what I said. He smiles before moving as to bite me - no, I'm not being under his allegiance.

"What's the matter, my dear?" he asks. "I need to remove the oath you swore to my daughter."

I shake my head and back away like I did on my wedding night. "No, I never swore allegiance to Amelie. She's never tasted my blood and I'm glad. So you don't need to do that... How bad will it look when I do whatever I'm doing for you if I'm yours?" I make up an excuse for wanting to be able to control myself.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before retracting his fangs and standing still.

"You're right, my dear, if you turned up and looked as if you were mine they would kill you," he says, not exactly instilling confidence in me. "Now your mission: I need you to spy on Amelie and the rest of her little people. I want you to gather as much useful information about them as you can, baring in mind that you will already know lots, so that when we take over it will be much easier. I shall also text you if I need to know of thing's locations and such, if you don't mind," he explains - wow! That's awesome! I get to spend time with these people whilst basically staking them in the back at the same time!

"I don't mind," I say softly. "Can I ask why you chose me? Why you chose me to go on your side?"

He sighs as he sits down in a regal looking chair and looks me in the eye. I sink into the chair next to him and he noticably breathes - so something is up. Great.

"Claire, you are not going to react to what I am going to tell you," he says softly - well, I am NOW! "Amelie had a child in 986AD. She wasn't married and she had to go to England for the child to be born, so that her chance to be Queen of France wasn't in jepoardy, as she didn't want to marry the father - it was a drunken mistake or something like that. The baby was fine but there were... Complications with the birth. Amelie would have died if I hadn't turned her into a vampire. Needless to say, Amelie couldn't contact her child and sent her away to be raised by a friend's family. Rather, she didn't _want _to raise her own flesh and blood and used the excuse of being a vampire to get away with it," he explains - but I thought Amelie had said that she didn't have any children? I thought that she insinuated Bishop turned her before she did! But she didn't want to raise it? That's sickening - especially as she goes on about wanting a child, like she did when I went to her to discuss the 'affair' - that's awful!

"But Amelie said that she didn't have any children," I say slowly and he nods. He actually appears to be semi-upset.

"She was hurting and put up a mental block around anything that reminded her of Ariana," he explains - that would explain it. Perhaps she has consciously forgotten she ever _had _a daughter! "Yet I made sure I followed that little girl. I knew where she was and even visited her a few times - I wanted to know my granddaughter, who would carry on my bloodline, was safe. I also found out about the curse that had been placed on my family: only one child, a girl, could be born per generation," he says - wow that's pretty bad! Especially for an ego-maniac like Bishop who would have wanted a male heir to continue his name. But that's brilliant: even though the woman 'who always wanted a child' didn't want to know her daughter, Bishop kept an eye on her. He made sure that she was looked after. Which is one of the reasons I'm on his side!

"Wow, that's pretty bad," I say softly, wondering why on earth he's telling me this.

"Throughout the generations, I followed the child of my blood - there was only one... That child and it's parent were the only living human of my blood. However, once the child reached a certain age, the parents would be killed. Tragic, but if I had ever needed my great-great etc granddaughter for anything, they would have interceeded."

So he kills the elder of his descendants once they have a child to carry on his blood. Makes sense, in a way.

"I repeat, why are you telling me this?" I ask and he chuckles.

"The forty seventh Bishop since myself is in town," he says softly - where? "Honestly, Claire, did you really think that I came to town simply for the book? I had survived without it for centuries so why would I come now?"

What is he saying? He is insinuating... No! I can't be! My parents were... Killed, by someone I don't know.

"I'm not..." I trail off as he nods.

"You are the latest in a long line of Bishops," he confirms - well great! "Of course, you are the _end _Bishop, given you were turned before you could have a child... Honestly, child, why couldn't you have realised I kept that fool boyfriend of yours alive so you could be happy?"

That's why he didn't have him killed. That's why he let him go one day. Why didn't he tell me?

Thank god I'm already sat down because otherwise I'd have collapsed by now. I'm related to Bishop. I'm the newest Bishop in the world - and now only three remain.

"Did Amelie know I was related to her?" I suddenly ask, the question coming to my lips as I asked it.

"As far as I am aware, after a certain time yes," he replies, which makes me hate Amelie even more. She knew I was her great-greatetc granddaughter yet she did nothing to acknowledge it. If anything, she treated me even more like a servant and even worse than before, what with her violent mood swings and such. "I believe it would have been when I didn't kill you when I took over last time. She realised that not only wouldn't I kill you, but I couldn't. You see, little Claire, we cannot kill one another - family bonds mean that those who share blood are unable to kill one another, in our case. So you were always safe... Besides with that psychotic Ysandre - I was always going to get rid of her," oh damn... So I could never have killed Amelie if I tried to - because of our 'familial bond' which is complete shit. She doesn't give a damn about me, or her daughter which is shown through the fact she's completely forgotten every single detail about her. She doesn't even remember she existed!

How can I be related to someone so cold? Amelie never reveals anything to anyone and she is just too much like an ice queen. How can I share blood with her, be a distant relation through her daughter, who she has never mentioned? But what could be the most sickening thing of all is that she knew. She knew of our relationship and still put me in dangerous situations and continued to act as if I was nothing. _That's _the truly disgusting thing. And I thought that Bishop was bad? He's nothing compared to her!

"Ok, so when shall I meet you again?" I ask him softly. He smiles at how easily I've accepted the truth and touches my shoulder softly.

"Saturday at midnight - pretend to go to class and I'll see you in the university library and inform you of our numbers," he says - that's the best alibi. "Claire, it's good to see that you've seen the light and realised just how warped Amelie is... We can never kill her but I'm sure she can realise the error of her ways in a jail," he finishes, slightly vindictively.

"I agree," I say coolly. "She deserves to pay... After all, she's had power too long. It's time that I take my rightful place and get rid of Oliver at the same time," I finish and he smiles.

"Spoken like a true Bishop," Bishop says and I feel a flash of pride.

"One thing..." I say, unable to get rid of my feelings for any of them - they're still my friends. "Eve and her baby cannot be harmed... Neither can Richard or Hannah. As for the others, Michael, Lindsay, Myrnin, I don't want them to be killed. Please."

He smiles softly and pats my knee. "If that's what you want, that is completely fine, Claire. Noone you love or care for will be killed, you have my word. As you are second in command, you have control over who lives and who dies," he says, and I smile - yes! I can send whoever I want to their deaths!

"See you Saturday," I say to Bishop as I stand up.

"Goodbye, my Claire," he replies. "I always knew that we would work well together - good luck in pretending to be one of those!" he continues and I nod before walking out of the room. I make my way down the stairs and emerge in the cool air outside. I simply stand still for a moment and revell in my new position of power: second in command and a spy. Amelie will never see it coming!

I still love Myrnin - that will never change. But he's batting for the wrong team.

I head home with a weary heart for what I will do to him...

**What do you think? Naughty Claire! Please read 'The Last Year' to understand parts of this chapter easier!**

**Please review - 4 more & I'll update!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Standing Up For His Girl

**Chapter 5: **

**The next chapter :)**

**I said that I would update tonight if I got my reviews, so I have done! Injured my ankle so have to be up early, so here's the chappy!**

Now here's the hard part. It's all well and good being a turncoat and going on Bishop's side, but if you can't pretend like you're the normal idiot you are it's all for nothing.

Slowly, I walk down the path and decide to head for home. I'll have to face Myrnin sometime or another, so I may as well have him on my side when Amelie comes calling. Or Sam, given how angry he looked earlier: I'm surprised he didn't try (and probably succeed, given my power appears to be subjected only in terms of the uppermost people in Morganville) to rip my head off earlier, the looks he was giving me. I check my phone and realise I've missed rather a lot of phone calls and texts:

_You have 43 missed calls from Myrnin, Michael and Sam._

_You have 27 text messages from Myrnin, Michael and Sam._

Let's have a look at a couple of these messages:

From Myrnin:

**babe, I'm sorry about the machine - I should have listened to you. Please come home. I love you.**

From Michael:

**Claire, where the hell are you? Myrnin & Sam told me what happened - it's been hours! The machine is working again so just come back & explain!**

From Sam:

**You had NO right talking to Amelie like that! Just because she hasn't told you ONE thing, which noone besides Myrnin knows as it's that important, you decide to act like a spoilt child. I may not be any relation to you, but I say if you don't buck up your ideas young lady, don't expect to be included in anything ever again!**

I laugh at this - he thinks that he's got power or control over me! He thinks that I'm going to be bothered about him admonishing me; he thinks I actually care about his opinion! Sure, there's still the part of me that does but that's overpowered by the part of me that thinks he should just shut the hell up. I never want him to get hurt (even my 'bad' side couldn't stand that) but just to tape his mouth/fingers up would be brilliant. I don't want any of them to die but just to quit having a go! Myrnin understands... I may be 'bad' now, but I cannot stop caring for him - he's my husband and I truly love him. He's just on the wrong side at the minute but he'll never swap over - he's too entwined with major bitch Amelie to ever join Bishop. Yet I will never stop loving him or let him be permenantly harmed or killed.

I slowly make my way down the main street at human speed, not bothered about how fast I'm going. I don't want to do this. I want to be able to take my place in the new society without having to spend the next few weeks pretending to be someone I used to be. I want to be _me _and not have to apologise for what I believe, just for Amelie to 'forgive' me. I want to be able to revell in power and watch whilst Amelie rots away, finally finding out how it feels to be used and mistreated.

I reach the driveway to my home and begin to trudge up it, not looking forwards to my marathon of lying that is going to occur. Lights are on in the living room but I can tell only Myrnin is home - thank god. I actually wouldn't have gone home if Amelie, Sam or Michael were there - they'd have been waiting to attack. At least Myrnin will accept my outburst... If he doesn't already know about what happened with Amelie and Sam. I've never seen Sam so mad at _anyone _let alone me - even when he and Amelie were screaming at each other so loudly we could hear them through the portal, he wasn't that mad. I don't care!

I take a deep breath before opening the door to my house. Instantly, Myrnin is on me and holding me in his arms: it feels so good! When he has me, it's like the slither of good rises up and controls my body for a second before I regain my senses and disengage slightly. I still feel the comfort and such in the embrace, but can lock that down under so I can keep control.

"Claire, I am so so sorry for what I did and said, you were completely right," Myrnin gabbles on and I smile over his shoulder. I've got him right where I want him: he's apologising when he doesn't really need to be!

"I shouldn't have stormed out like that," I say slowly before he moves my head to hold it between his hands. It feels slightly awkward to me, with what's gone on, but he obviously doesn't feel that given he's kissing me now. It's as if I'm having an out of body experience because, although I can feel the kiss reaching to my toes, it doesn't have any effect on my brain whatsoever.

"I love you," he murmurs and I feel a jolt of pain at these seven letters. I love him so much but my actions will change the second word to ''hate'' in the future.

"As I love you," I finally manage to choke out and he smiles. He strokes my face softly before taking my hand and pulling me over to the so. I sit down but his phone goes off, meaning that he answers it.

"Hello?" he says, not checking the caller id. "Amelie, what's wrong?... Oh, is everything ok?... Come over... Ok, I'll be there in a minute... Bye," I listen to his half of the conversation and smile - Amelie's all upset at what's happened. Whilst I couldn't care a flying monkeys. "Sweetie, I just need to see Amelie about something," Myrnin says, plopping a kiss on my head.

"Fine," I say with a forced smile. "I'll watch some tv or something," I continue and he laughs before darting through the portal.

Seconds later, someone comes back - that can't be Myrnin back already! Before I have time to look, someone is covering my eyes and dragging me backwards into the library (aka, our sound proof room), locking the door shut. Sam. What a surprise.

"Well well," I say with a twisted smile. "What can I do for Samuel Glass?" I ask slightly sarcastically. He gives me a look which I doubt he even gave Bishop: it's full of anger, pain, hurt and disgust - why is he disgusted with me?

"You are one psychotic little cow, you know that!" he says, getting right up close and personal in my face. He looks so angry, I actually begin to get a little scared.

"Go ahead and inform me why," I retort coolly. He gasps in frustration and looks like he's going to hit me.

"Normally, you are so nice, Claire," he hisses. "Now, all of a sudden, you're picking fights and being completely unreasonable and making stuff up? It's ridiculous!"

I snort softly and examine my nails to show how bored I am with the conversation.

"I haven't made anything up," I say slowly.

"What you said to my wife earlier was complete bull and you know it," he shouts at me, his breath covering my face.

"Nope, it's not," I say in a sing song voice. "Amelie is a cold, frigid bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself, especially not their happiness. She'll exploit them until she's blue in the face," I say, smiling as I watch the look of horror freeze on Sam's face.

"Say. That. Again," he growls slowly, his fangs down. Whew, definitely the angriest he's ever been - I feel so proud!

"What, that Amelie's a cold frigid bitch?" I say with a short laugh.

Sam's hand shoots out across the gap between us and I cannot move fast enough to stop it. It hits my right cheek at full speed, causing enough motion to make me spin and land on the floor in pain. That was _not _nice of him! My head is spinning slightly but I can still hear him breathing heavily as he moves down to pick me up by my hair. Ow.

"You absolute cow," he sneers in my face, fangs at my throat. I'm scared for a moment before I remember that he won't hurt me - it's all show. "You say anything like that again and I swear I'll kill you."

"Nice show, Sam, but we both know you don't have the guts to do it," I laugh and he growls.

"Do we?" he asks me rhetorically. "You come near Amelie or me again or say anything like that, you will wish that it had been Amelie who dealt with you. As those cages in Founder's Square - you know, the ones that go on fire - will look _real _nice compared to what I'd do to you. Almost a little holiday to the cages. Understand?" he hisses in my ear.

I nod, breathing heavily, and he releases me, letting me slump down to the floor. He looks at me in disgust before heading out of the room and over to the portal.

He may not realise something, but he's given me valuable information. He won't see Amelie hurt (I already knew this, but it was good for the confirmation) whatsoever. Which is brilliant for the takeover!

**Evil bitchy Claire here! Whatcha think? Nice livid Sam as well! **

**Please review! 4 more = update! **

**Vicky xx**


	6. Visiting Friends

**Chapter 6:**

**Whew, am I the only one who's thinking that Claire is being a MAJOR bitch right now?**

**

* * *

**

I sit upright on the floor and smile as I test my cheek out - he whacked me pretty damn hard! Much harder than I would ever have expected from goody two shoes Sam - he appears to be so nice and calm but inside there's the inner demon he just cannot wait to release. Just how he'll react when he sees I'm on Bishop's side is beyond me but I can't wait!

I stand up and move towards the door, suddenly starving for blood - I suppose being attacked will do that to you. As I head to the fridge, I smooth down my hair from where he lifted me up by it (it was really rather painful!) and realise, as I look in the mirror, I look completely normal! It doesn't look as if I've been attacked or done anything other than move across the room - brilliant!

I remove a bottle of blood from the fridge and down it in one, fangs coming out and eyes a piercing red, not bothering to heat it up. Cold and gunky will do when you're too lazy to warm it up! I'm never _ever_, no matter what Bishop does or thinks, going to drink from or kill a living human. It's part of my chemical make up, deciding that humans will NOT be harmed just because I'm a vampire. No matter what side I am on, killing humans is not an option for me, I'd feel horrific.

I toss the bottle in the bin before jumping back onto the sofa and flicking through the channels. Nothing is on so I just turn on Jeremy Kyle to laugh at the ridiculous people with their idiotic stories. Whilst I'm watching this, I decide to delete all the messages I received whilst I was mia, so delete the seventeen from Myrnin, three from Michael and seven from Sam. I do feel slightly sad, even my new self that Sam despises me because I really like him - he's my friend and I thought I meant something to him. Something more than telling me to stay away from him and Amelie, I mean.

"Claire, my sweet," Myrnin says as he reappears through the portal. I can see stress and tension in his face (Amelie must have told him what happened) but it's desperately been attempted to be masked behind a smile. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," I relax slightly and smile as he comes over to give me a small kiss. I pull him close and for a time simply forget everything about sides and wars and just simply lay engrossed in the moment with my husband.

As the horizon brightens, I decide to go to bed for my three hours sleep. Myrnin says that he's going to stay downstairs for a bit and I nod before heading for the stairs. He watches me as I head up before disappearing into a direction I have no idea where: all I know is that he's moving. I resist the urge to look downstairs and simply head into our room, where I undress and clamber into my lovely soft bed. Slowly, my brain loses consciousness and I fall into the beautiful world of dreams, where everything is perfect.

OoOoOo

_Amelie's POV:_

What on earth has gotten into Claire? She used to be so kind, so helpful, but now... Now she's just a bitch! I never use as crude and vulgar language as that but, it pains me to say this, she deserves it. Her behaviour is so... Disgusting. That outburst she had at me was out of nowhere - she just started calling me names and insinuating that I don't care about her!

I may not entirely show it, but I care for her deeply. She is of my daughter, Ariana, and therefore me - I predict about forty or fifty generations down the line. Ariana. The daughter my father pretended to let me keep before ripping her from my arms. The daughter who was sent to be raised by other parents so I never saw her again. The daughter I managed to forget about, to protect my heart, until I realised who Claire was – that she was my descendant. That she was sired of my blood and we are family – yet I never saw a need to tell her this. I still don't, to be frank, because why does she need to know? There isn't a struggle for power occurring and I doubt that she will _want _to be related to me, given the temperament she is currently in. No, she doesn't need to know.

I had to tell Myrnin what happened because when he came over, he could tell that something was wrong. I just hope that he is clever enough not to mention it – given he was the one who set this whole thing off, it wouldn't be a wise idea to do anything to infuriate the girl. Why she is being like this is beyond me, I just hope that my father doesn't get to her whilst she is 'anti Amelie' because then we could be in trouble. Two Bishops against me could be enough to overpower me, for good. although _they _couldn't kill me, they could certainly get another vampire to do it… as well as kill Sam. I **cannot **allow that to happen. No, she **will **grow out of it before such an event occurs!

"Amelie, are you alright?" Sam asks me in alarm as he sees the tears sparkling on my face. For a second I can see complete anger on his face and I sense that he's been to see Claire, before worry and fear overpowers it.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say with a small smile, wrapping my arms around his back. He kisses my neck softy and I smile wider whilst I wipe my tears on his shoulder.

"She didn't mean what she said," Sam lies – does he think that I can't tell when he is lying? Honestly, he needs to realise that I know more about the way he speaks than he probably does – when he has a certain edge to his voice he is lying, when it is flat he doesn't believe it and when it goes slightly high he is completely and utterly telling the truth.

"She does, Sam, so don't lie to me," I say wearily and he pulls me in front of him to look into my eyes.

"Amelie, she's just being a bit of a cow at the moment – all teenagers have the same thing but hers is just a bit delayed," he urges – I cannot read his voice. It's completely unreadable.

"You're probably right," I agree, just to keep the peace. I yawn slightly and Sam instantly has me in his arms and carries me through to our room. "I'm not tired," I protest but he smiles. Then he whispers something in my ear which I have to concede – he _is _probably right, as always!

_Claire's POV:_

The next evening rolls around and I sit up from my casual slouch on the sofa, putting my book to the side. This day has been completely uneventful for me – Sam and Michael met up (I heard them through the portal) but I didn't go to see what happened… Sam's threats sort of scared me out of that idea! Myrnin was with Amelie, my great grandmother, forty three times more greats, the whole day and didn't seem particularly bothered about leaving me. Therefore, I do not feel a slightest bit of remorse at my actions this evening – rather than help him in the lab, I am going out to Common Grounds! I want to see my friend, Eve, and where better to than a place that sells the best mocha in the entire universe? Also, it will give me a chance to rile Oliver – a favourite pastime of mine – and he can't do anything about it because we're in a place full of humans.

**Hey Eve, are you working tonight? C xxx**

I quickly text Eve to check if she is working – if she isn't, I'll simply go over to her house and compel her to come out with me – I want her to come out!

I get an almost instantaneous response:

**Hey CB, yeah I am – see you in about five minutes? Mocha will be waiting, ****a la ****Oliver! Eve xxx**

She's an absolute star – I love her! No wonder I wouldn't ever want her to be hurt, if either Amelie or Bishop is in charge!

I grab my bag and pull on some shoes before heading out of the door. I decide to drive, in my Mercedes Benz A150 (my normal car is in for a service… slow garage!), to the café because I cannot be bothered to run all the way there – running is so passé! And it uses _so _much energy, it means I have to be disgusting and drink blood much more often than I normally do!

I zoom down the driveway and hit the main road (which is deserted, given only Amelie and I live down here, with Myrnin and Sam obviously) at approximately 100mph to give me enough momentum to do a complete spin on the road, tires squealing and smoke billowing out from the chasse! I continue this mad speed down the road until I hit Common Grounds' street and slow to a more sedate speed of about 80mph, tires protesting as I grind to a standstill outside the café.

"CB, you're here!" Eve squeals, motioning for Oliver to hand me the mocha instantly as I sit down at the counter.

"Yep, I said I was coming!" I laugh and she joins in. I hand a five dollar bill to an impatient Oliver who gives me my change in the same manner.

"You know, you could _really_ use with using that change to buy a washing machine!" Oliver sneers at me and I snort with laughter.

"I need a washing machine?" I repeat, motioning to the clothes which were freshly laundered from yesterday. "Oliver, darling, you need to get yourself a personal shopper, someone to burn all that tie-dye, a hairdresser as well as a bath for the next five hundred years to be able to scratch the surface of all that muck!" I say sweetly, smiling vindictively as he looks gobsmacked before rushing away as fast as his human mantra will allow.

"Claire, that was fantastic!" Eve squeals. "What's gotten into you?" she asks suddenly and I shrug slightly as I sip my sweet mocha.

"She's a vampire… aren't they all like that?" Shane Collins sneers from behind me. Instantly, my hands ball up into tight circles and I have to put down the coffee cup before I snap it.

"Watch it, Shane," I say quietly and he chuckles.

"Is that a death threat, Claire?" he asks me sarcastically. "Because if it is, I'll take it to Richard and have you arrested," he says and I laugh.

"Shane, Shane, Shane," I repeat his name, enjoying the sensation of power washing through me – my power will soon be able to be spread out all over this town and I can get this bastard locked away forever… not killed, just hidden. "Shut the fuck up and get away from here now before I get Oliver to come out of there and kill you. Goodbye," I say sharply and smile as he moves away with a sickened expression on his face.

"I repeat, what has happened to Claire?" Eve says, looking slightly scared. Instantly, I relax and become as much as Normal Claire as I can muster up at the moment.

"Just a bad day," I explain, winking at her to make her smile with me and laugh. "Now, want any help cleaning up behind there?" I ask her, moving around before she can complain. Just a normal night with my friend… what's classed as normal for the next few weeks, at least!

* * *

**Whatcha think? Meggymoo02, I managed to get Shane in here but he will hopefully manage to sneak in again somewhere in the coming chapters!**

**Please review! J'aimerais beaucoup de compte revue si vous plait! Ich mochte mehr reviews bitte. Me gustaria mas review porfavor (no point speaking these languages & not using them... Besides word for review :/) PLEASE - I'd love every reader to review or simply say 'I liked it' :P **

**Vicky xx**


	7. Reasoning With The Husband

**Chapter 7: **

**I REALLY hope Claire gets nicer... Unfortunately, as the author, I know that's not going to happen :/ enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks so much for all the review :P**

**

* * *

**

I head out of Common Grounds at closing time (1am) and ponder what to do. I don't have class today, so I'm not skiving off, but I _do _have some work to be getting on with - algamating all of my knowledge about my 'friends' and working out what could be useful to Bishop.

I climb into my car and head in the direction of the university. I park in my usual spot and feel a stab of pain being issued from the slither of good I still have - I guess the saying that you can't be all evil has some truth in it, after all. The pain happens from when I look to my left and see Sam's car parked in it's space. The fact he's here half scares me, after how he was yesterday - I'd never have expected Sam to be as violent as that. I won't say that his threats didn't scare me, because they did, as that would be lying. He seemed as if he actually meant it: if I hurt Amelie again, he'll kill me... It's not exactly my life plan - to insult queen bitch and die a painful death!

I step out of the car and head in the direction of the huge university library. There's over twenty thousand books and so many different tables to do homework on - each one has a laptop with internet as well! I dash into the library (which is open for vampire students only) and find my favourite table in the middle of the library and draw up information about each and every one of my 'friends'.

**Michael Glass:**

He has a weakness in Lindsay - if she is hurt or he loses her, he will be depressed because he's already lost Eve. Also has a weakness in the form of music - if he can't play, he gets depressed & can't control his emotions properly.

He also can't control anything regarding Sam, his grandfather. If he is hurt or in danger or anything, he gets really stressed - if you want to take down Michael, without hurting him, make him loose Lindsay (lock her away), forbid him from playing his guitars and insinuate Sam's in danger.

**Sam Glass:**

His weakness is Amelie or Michael... If you seperate him from Amelie entirely, he will be broken. Make him think Michael is in danger & stuff - he'll be putty.

Also, he's going to attack me (just a little blip recently, what with mannerisms and such... He hates me currently) so you may wanna keep him away from me!

**Amelie:**

Weaknesses are Morganville, Sam and Myrnin. Take Morganville from her, seperate her from Sam and tell her that Myrnin is on our side - that'll do it! Let her see Myrnin and she can believe he's a spy, so won't trust her friend even though he's innocent!

**Lindsay:**

Don't particularly know her... Just keep her away from Michael and she'll be upset. Let her stay loose, not locked away, because she isn't a threat whatsoever.

**Oliver:**

Hmmm... I don't know what his weaknesses could be - he's tricky. The only thing I can think of is maybe Common Grounds or Amelie - he probably has feelings for her somewhere, and if you told him she was dead (whilst chaining him up), it would be most effective... I'll carry on thinking though.

**Myrnin:**

Weaknesses could only be me or Amelie... Or the lab - that would be a definite weakness. If I stay away from him and he's locked in his lab, forced to work, that could work... I don't want him to be harmed or mistreated - he IS my husband.

_This is my opinions on what could happen for our takeover and what/how we deal with them. Remember, I don't want any of them dead._

_Claire._

Now I've typed it up, I may as well send it to Bishop. So I bluetooth the document to my iPhone and then send it to the number I rang him on.

**My my, you work fast! Find more information, if you can - eg where guitars are stored and locks on the lab/materials made from - for our meeting in three days time. Most impressive, Claire. Bishop**

I feel happy now that I've had recognition that my work is good - that's the main reason I joined Bishop, he acknowledges when you do something well. Also, the fact I get power and also to stand against someone who doesn't care about me are reasons as to why I've done it!

Slowly, I delete the document from the laptop and leave the library, careful that nobody sees me - not that it matters but I have a huge library at home (which has most of these books) so it'd be a little suspicious. Oh shit! If Sam gets out before me, given we're only about an hour from sunrise so he'll be leaving soon, he'll know I was here - I'm the only one who parks in that space. Shit, shit, shit! Oh wait... He's not speaking to me (if his attack last night is anything to go by or his threats) and I'm 'not allowed' to speak to Amelie, so the likelihood of him spreading this news is very slim indeed. I breathe a sigh of relief as this thought processes through my mind but I still head as fast as I possibly can to get to my car. I don't hesitate when I'm in the car, reversing out as fast as I possibly can so that the likelihood of him seeing me is going to be seriously small. I zoom out of the car park and turn towards the house, not needing to stop at any of the lights because the streets are empty! I must be one of the luckiest people in Morganville because I've never been caught by the police. Most people, including Michael, have been given speeding tickets but not me!

"Claire, where the hell have you been?" Myrnin asks me from his stance by the door, pouncing as soon as I come in. I roll my eyes and walk over to the liquor cabinet, grabbing myself a blue wkd. I pop off the lid and down half of it in one before turning back to Myrnin.

"Well, first I went to see Eve... You know, my friend," I say, gesturing elaborately with the bottle. "Then I popped to the library and did a little research for my next essay before coming back home - what's the biggie?"

"The 'biggie' is that you are different," Myrnin says sadly. He moves over to me and looks deeply into my eyes. "Claire, what's happened? You used to enjoy being with me, you used to tell me things... Yet now you prefer to stay out all the time and don't appear to like me," he says sadly and my heart instantly breaks. Every part of 'anti Amelie' mantra falls away to leave simply me and Myrnin - the only thing that prevails is the love I have.

I set the bottle down on the side and move closer to Myrnin. With my left hand I stroke his face softly and smile sadly, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Myrnin, I don't know how you could think that," I say, my voice broken. "I love you with all my heart and beyond - when I'm not with you, there's always a part of me that's not there... It's wherever you are," I confess and he looks astounded. Charming, does he not realise this? "I cannot live without you: I'm the first to admit that I'm a bit different at the minute, but it's just adaptions... I'm working towards being who I can be," I say, using my changes to become myself in terms of power and Bishop versus Bishop in explanation. As I'll still be his Claire when it's complete... I just won't be with him. Rather, he won't be with me - even if it were possible for him not to be imprisoned, what I'm doing to Amelie would have him hate me forever. It makes my heart heavy to think that my husband will one day despise me.

"Claire, it's ok," he says with a smile. He holds me close as the tears begin to slide down my face before moving with me to the sofa. "I just want you to be happy!"

"Myrnin, when I'm with you I _am _happy!" I exclaim, looking deeply into his eyes. Nothing about my mission or lifestyle change is in my head: the only thing I'm focused on is my Myrnin.

"Let's keep it that way!" he says before kissing me on the lips. Passion fireworks explode around the room and for the first time in a while now (certainly since Bishop) I'm truly happy.

If only I didn't have to lose Myrnin for my newfound beliefs... That's the truly devastating thing.

* * *

**Whatcha think? **

**Please review! I'd love the same response as last time!**

**Vicky xx**


	8. You Disgust Me Claire

**Chapter 8: **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**You know when you get a laptop & sample music is on it? Well I've just listened to it & found two AWESOME songs:**

**- Sam's Song by Dave Melillo**

**- Sammy's Farm by Diego Sandrin**

**Listen to them & tell me if they'd work as songfics plz :)**

_Three days later:_

I head to the university library as soon as I arrive on campus, not even bothering to head to my lesson. There are two reasons for my blatant disregard of what I normally love: one is that Sam's classroom is next door, so when I would normally go sit in there before my first class and then in the break I cannot because he hates me - the last three days I haven't seen Sam, Amelie or Michael. I've spent the time in the lab with Myrnin. The other reason is that I'm too early for my classes, as they don't start till 1am, so reason one is coming in full force again - for this hour, I'd be sat in Sam's class (he doesn't have one either) and we'd be laughing at some impression he's pulling or something.

_Geez_, slither stay in the dark - I don't want to care about Sam! I want to be able to lock him away without feeling guilty or anything - and I think with the threats he gave me I have an excuse too!

I walk towards the library, nodding at the couple of vampire students who I pass. As I approach, I realise that there's a sign on the library door indicating that it is 'closed for cleaning' which I presume Bishop put out to ensure we weren't interrupted. How awkward would that be: a wanted fellon meeting the Founder's best friend's wife? I doubt I'd be free of the silver chains for long - even with my distant relation to Amelie! No, it's too soon for our partnership to be revealed. If we try to take over now, we're doomed to failure.

I push open the door and slip inside to the darkness where I know Bishop will be waiting. The darkness simply changes the colour of things from their natural colour to two shades darker - besides those brown leather bound books which remain their usual colour. I move slowly around the library, listening for Bishop, when I hear him in the far corner. I dart across the room and spin under a barrier of books. I emerge in a cornered off section and see Bishop standing there, waiting for me with a smile on his face. In his hand, he is clutching the papers I have sent him (the most updated version), including all of the extra information about my 'friends' that I have collected up.

"Claire, how lovely to see you," Bishop's voice comes at me, his moustache moving slightly as he speaks. I half want to laugh at this but decide against it - it wouldn't exactly keep me in his good books... Even though I _am_ his second in command, he probably wouldn't take well to criticisms about his appearance. And I sort of guess that my grandfather (add on forty five 'greats') would deem it unrespectful if I did such a thing - I know Amelie would kill me if I insulted her - if she could, that is. Not that I've had a chance to insult her recently, what with Sam's overprotectivness regarding her... He's such an idiot, for choosing her. Did he not realise that she obviously had at least a _bit_ of an issue with him, if she stayed away for half a century. Sure, she _says_ that it was 'to protect their love' and 'because she was scared he would leave her' but I think there really must be an ulterior motive in there!

"What's the numbers?" I jump straight into business, not bothering with reciprocating pleasantries. If he hadn't have made me realise that I have more potential on the challenging side, I'd have still hated Bishop... To be honest, I still don't particularly like my great(X44)grandfather... Just of the two options, with everything he's told me about her and what I think (including the fact she knew I was her descendant but deigned to a) not tell me and b) continue to treat me like crap, including this whole business with her 'secret' thingymibob), Bishop seems a _hell _of a lot better than Amelie!

"Now now, Claire," Bishop says admonishingly, his eyebrows raising slightly. "I just want to comment on how... Different you seem. How do your generation call it? Bitchier?" he says and I smile - oh yes, I am completely!

"Got it in one," I say with a grin. "Oh, I was so bored of being good little Claire... It feels good to be able to release my inner bitch! Especially when I did to Sam the other day!"

He frowns at me. "Claire, what happened? I thought we were keeping everything a secret - you were supposed to be pretending to be goody two shoes - no offence!"

I sigh as I drop into a chair and twist my fingers through my loose, thick, hair.

"I'd already blown up at Amelie before I phoned you," I say. "So when Myrnin went to see Amelie, Sam came through. He threatened me, saying that if I spoke to Amelie again or hurt her, he'd kill me - much more painfully than she kills people. It was all because I said that what I said was true and insulted Amelie a lot more!" I laugh at the end, remembering how I called her a cold frigid bitch. If only I'd have had time to insinuate that she didn't really love him and that she stayed away from him because she didn't truly love him - then my insulting would have been perfect!

Bishop chuckles slightly before becoming serious once again. "Nice to actually see that the Glass idiot actually has a backbone about him... My god, did my daughter actually change her surname to Glass?" he asks, horrified.

"Yep... As far as I remember, she said that she wanted to be able to have a surname because she said that Bishop hadn't been her surname for almost a thousand years," I think back and watch as his face hardens.

"Idiotic girl..." he murmurs. "Now, I haven't been sat on my behind whilst you have done all the work... No, I have been working utmostly hard to gather our troops - I believe that we have one hundred and forty three who are willing to stand against Amelie, in comparison to her one hundred and sixty two. It will be a close call, but I believe if we have surprise on our side, as well as our superior knowledge and plans to destroy their bonds through their weaknesses, we stand a strong chance of beating her," he smiles -wicked! I presume that the majority of them are the ones that he had on his side before, when they were the only vampires you ever saw - Amelie had taken everyone (besides the ones in hiding/forced to do Bishop's bidding/turned onto Bishop's side) on her side into hiding... It's strange, that this time I'm going to be the invading party, overpowering her. If we fail, well I doubt I'll ever be accepted by Amelie again... Then again, she accepted me last time. Wait, why am I even considering this? She'll lose - she _has _to!

"That's brilliant!" I enthuse, drawing up some paper from the stack on the side. "I know exactly how we can deal with Michael and Lindsay, as well," I say, writing down my plans for the attack.

OoOoOo

"I propose we lead the attack next Sunday," I suggest after twenty minutes worth of planning. "I can arrange Myrnin and Amelie and such to be where we want. I'll ring you to confirm in a couple of days," I say as I stand up to leave. As it's before my classes have begun and I have my books (to be honest, this meeting has been much shorter than I originally thought), I may as well go. It's only physics today and chemistry... Who cares if Sam is only next door? He isn't going to speak to me (he hates me!) or even care I'm there.

"I shall certainly do that, Claire," he says. "Enjoy your classes... I needn't say that you will find them easy. Goodbye," he finishes before I rush away towards the building my physics theory class is held in.

I slowly walk down the corridor towards my class and hesitate close to Sam's classroom. Oh god, how can I get passed? I don't want him to have another go at me, or actually kill me!

I bravely walk as fast as I can, glancing in to see him standing up and looking straight at me. Oh shit!

"Claire, wait!" Sam calls, dashing out of his room and grabbing my arm. Oh, dayum, why is everyone so much faster than me!

"What do you want, Sam?" I spit at him, trying in vain to get my arm out of his grip.

"I just want to talk," he says, his face friendly and open. Shit, I was enjoying his nasty streak!

"Oh yeah, coz look what happened last time," I sneer in his face. "What's the matter - goody two shoes Sam taken over the one with a bit of backbone?"

He looks shocked for a moment before returning to neutrality. "Claire, I'm sorry for how I behaved - it was wrong of me to shout at you like that, and to attack you as I did and the threats... Especially as you didn't mean what you said. And also the way I forbade you to see Amelie and Michael," he says - ahhh great! He's a bloody spineless prat again!

"Shut up," I hiss, watching his face react in pain. "I think you're an absolute idiot who seems to think that by being everyone's friend, they'll like you. Well, Sam, you're wrong. You are a moronic psycho who needs to grow up and realise everything," I continue, feeling slightly apprehensive as his grip on my arm tightens, causing pain that I would never admit to.

"What's happened to you Claire?" he suddenly asks me, pain and unhappiness in his voice. Slither, _shut up_! You're doing the rest of me's head in and you're going to end up killing me! I don't care about hurting him... He doesn't deserve to be emotionally happy - he's a disgusting man! He's in love with that bitch, so therefore condemns him - he's lucky I'm allowing him to live!

"Nothing's happened to me - I'm the exact same as I was before," I reply with a sly smile. "And for the record, I meant every single word I said both times. She is exactly how I described her."

His face contorts in pain before settling on anger. He lets go of my arm in disgust and I smile vindictively at him - I've beaten him again!

"There is so much about Amelie that you don't know," he says finally. "You disgust me, Claire, you really do. I don't know what's happened to you, but you are possibly the one person in the world right now that I wouldn't feel guilty about killing. Get out of here before I do."

With that, I move slowly towards my next class but Sam stands still, watching me.

"Claire," his cool voice (cool with anger... Too much time with that ice queen) stops me and I turn around. "I used to be almost in awe of you, until you turned into this complete cow. There is a serious problem with you at the minute... So stay away from Amelie. You have no idea what's happening with her... Just go... And until you stop insulting people constantly, including that disgusting thing you called Amelie, just stay away from us all."

With that, he turns away into his classroom. My heart sinks for a moment at the loss of my friend before elation overtakes it... I'm seriously happy that I don't have to speak to him again. I don't want him harmed when I take over, I _never _want that, but if he'll _just shut up_! He's doing my head in!

I head towards my classroom again, smiling widely as the thoughts of what I've just done flow through my mind!

This takeover is going to be brilliant!

**What did you think? What did you think of Sam's stance against Claire?**

**OoO Kitkat -I put in the question you mentioned - Sam to Claire :)**

**Please review - 4 more = update quickly! Don't leave it to someone else!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. Chasse Cochon Hunting Pigs!

**Chapter 9:**

**New chapter on the same day because I got some reviews!**

**Oh god, someone help me... Lord of the Flies = murder... I'm glad this story is an option!**

The days pass until we're only two days from our intended take over day. Bishop confirmed with me yesterday that Sunday WILL be the day we take over, so I've been frantically working to ensure all our plans (well _my _plans, but I'll let him take the credit... It may make Myrnin hate me a little less) will run smoothly. Lindsay isn't back from New York until Monday, which is a little dampening but at least it's one person less that I don't have to worry about not being killed. If I'm truly honest, I'd rather we not kill _anyone _on Amelie's side (as a) they're vampires and b) I'm friendly with the majority of them) but I know that they'll be gunning for our fighters sooo, all's got to be even. At least because I, Bishop and a couple of others on our side who I know and semi-trust, am the one taking down my friends with all my plans, I know that they cannot (and will not) be harmed... Even Amelie. Because she is still a relative and doesn't deserve to be locked up in silver chains - she's too important to my husband. Even though he's not going to exactly be warm to me anymore, I still need to do things which don't make me as bad as Bishop. If there was a way I could beat Amelie (cold bitch she is) without having to use Bishop, I would... I can't help but think how everything's changed. Only a month ago, I was friendly with Amelie and now I hate her guts. It's been since Bishop came back... I wonder if he had anything to do with -

NO! Claire, stop getting yourself out of this and blaming others for your wishes and wants and actions. This is YOU that's acting like this, not Bishop. He didn't make you snap at Amelie (even though when you were saying half of those things you'd never thought them before) or ring him or plan how to betray your friends. Face it, Claire Conwy (even my name hurts me now... How can I do this to my Myrnin?), this is ALL of your own doing. Deal with it!

"What are you thinking about so hard, my dear?" Myrnin's voice interrupts my silent soliloquy and I hasten to cover over my notebook with all my plans. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing!" I blurt out, way too quickly. "I mean... It's a surprise. For you!" I think up on the spot, knowing that it will be a surprise... Just not a pleasant one!

"For me?" he repeats, simply changing the reflexive pronoun, and I nod.

"And for Sam and Amelie, to say sorry to them for how I've been behaving," I say. "But for you... It's simply an amazing surprise which you'll never forget!" I laugh, turning over the notebook and standing up to look deeply into his eyes.

"Never forget, huh?" he repeats, seeming to have an idea what it could be - completely barking up the wrong tree. "But are Sam and Amelie going to be there?"

"Never," I say alluringly. May as well make him think that it is what he is thinking, because otherwise he'll get suspicious. "And for your surprise, no, they won't be there," I say, not lying – I'm planning on dealing with him first. Then he can't interrupt the bloody capture of Sam and Amelie and there is _no _chance that he can get himself harmed, or killed. Because _that_ would be the most devastating thing, and I would have to let Sam kill me, to follow him to the other world. True, he'd hate me but at least we'd be together – that's all I want.

"Now, _that_ is what I'm talking about!" Myrnin murmurs before leaning over slightly and pressing his lips on mine. However much I enjoy it, I feel a certain sadness in knowing that this is one of the last times I'm going to be able to kiss him.

"If you go wait in the lab," I say, with raised eyebrows to suggest something. "I'll put this notebook somewhere safe and come join you in a minute - if you want?" I suggest and he smiles wickedly.

"Claire, we have a bed," he says, slightly confused.

"It's not as exciting though," I say, hiding my primary reason for going in there. "And also, it's a new room. _And _the bedsheets have been washed so the bed's not made," I continue and he laughs before heading into the lab. Instantly, I hide the notebook under the sofa before making sure that there isn't a chance he could possibly see it. I then make sure that my phone has no messages from Bishop (incase anyone comes snooping) and is locked before tossing it aside and moving quickly towards the lab. I have two reasons for what I'm doing: one is sort of obvious but the other... I need to see how secure the lab is - if I locked Myrnin in here, I want to see if he could get out. If he can, well that's part of my plan scuppered before it could even be put into practise, but if not... Well, I could be looking at a quarter of my plan in action already.

"Come here," I say to him, shutting the lab door that connects it to the rest of the house. I note instantly that it's heavy and can quite easily be locked with silver chains - he cannot get out of here without my letting him out... That's good. I just need to check the rest of the room (as well as see if those builders put in the steel plating as they were meant to - if they have, he can't break down the walls) before making an assessment as whether he can be locked in here.

"Absolutely," Myrnin's cheeky voice comes from behind me, suddenly sweeping me into his arms. He leaps quickly with me onto one of the nearby lab benches and leans me down onto it's cool surface - the fact it's cooler than my skin is miraculous! "I love you," Myrnin's voice says into my ear as his hands begin to remove my clothing. I smile, running my fingers through his hair before replying.

"I love you too," I whisper, shutting my eyes so that the tears forming in them won't run down my cheeks and betray my feelings. My feelings of guilt, of hurt, of betraying him... I know that I have so many reasons not to do it, but it's like I can only prove myself if I do. As otherwise, what do I have? A husband, obviously, but nothing else. Everything, technically (even though we're married), belongs to him that we own as he bought it - or Amelie... Still, that isn't getting counted here! No, I need to prove that I'm not this thickwit idiot who'll follow orders like a little lost puppy - I want to be a leader. Now I'm loving the way that everytime I rationalise myself why I'm doing this I get a different answer!

OoOoOoOo

A few hours later, we move from the lab bench and Myrnin grabs us drinks from the kitchen. Whilst he does this, I look around the lab and realise it's been built perfectly to be a temporary prison - there isn't an escape route besides the door, which looks as if it's been built to resist a tank driving over it! Trust him to have designed the lab to be completely hurricane/ angry vampire trying to escape proof! Just I bet he never expected it to be needed in this way.

I meet Myrnin back in the living room where he hands me a can of coke - he knows me so well! I open the can and drink part of the liquid before jumping onto the sofa and grabbing my phone. After entering the passcode, I look to see if I have any messages:

_You have a text message from Oliver:_

I wonder what that daft prat is texting me about. I click open and reveal the message within.

**Claire, I must speak with you most urgently. Come to Common Grounds for nightfall and, for heaven's save, wear something durable. Oliver**

And he has given away absolutely _zilch _in that most informative of messages. Oh, why must I always have to go do something and not just stay in? Then again, whenever Oliver _wants _to speak to me, it's usually for an extremely important/life relying on reason, but durable clothing? Is he planning on making me a gymnast or something?

"Who's that, my love?" Myrnin asks, most curious.

"Just Oliver... He wants me to go down to Common Grounds at nightfall," I say and Myrnin looks a little confused.

"I wonder why," he puzzles and I nod.

"I haven't the foggiest - so what are you going to do whilst I'm gone?" I suddenly ask him and he thinks for a moment.

"I may complete one of the experiments we were working on... Or perhaps go and see Amelie," Myrnin ponders - he really has an obsession with Ice Queen, doesn't he? Sure they are friends and have been for pretty much their entire lives (since Myrnin was turned) but _every day_? He has been there more since she revealed 'her little secret' to him than he's been here, it feels like. I can't wait until she's locked away and Myrnin can't go and visit her... It'll finally feel like justice has been served!

About an hour later, I come down the stairs, wearing black leggings and a plain white t-shirt. My shoes are simply red converse - suitable for running long distances comfortably if Oliver tries something - and look gorgeous with the red zip up fleece I'm wearing.

"See you later," I say to Myrnin, dashing over to give him a quick kiss goodbye. A quick kiss that ends up lasting fifteen minutes - I'm going to be late! Still, Oliver isn't exactly the person I want to be on time to - three days from now and he'll be locked away in a room somewhere, so it's not vital. As well as the fact I can destroy him in a fight without much effort!

I drive down to Common Grounds, parking in the last space in the shade - nightfall is coming in about five minutes, so I'm a little early. Still, there's always time for a sweet mocha! I walk quickly into the cafe and head straight for the shade covered side of the bar - there's still lingering rays of the sun which could cause slight harm.

"You're early, Claire," Oliver greets me coolly whilst pouring me a mocha.

"You know me, can't beat a bit of speeding down here - it's a compulsion!" I say in a friendly tone, unable to be nasty after my time with Myrnin.

He looks at me with raised eyebrows before handing me my coffee and indicating for me to follow him through to the soundproofed (I think this is some vampire thing, to have a soundproofed room somewhere) office he spends most of his time in. Whether or not he _has _a home remains debatable, given when Common Grounds was razored he spent most of his time here helping rebuild. The rest of his time (Oliver seems to think sleep is for the weak - as older vampires don't need sleep) he spent clearing up the rest of town... A major shock to me!

"What is it?" I ask him as I sit down in the visitors chair and sip my coffee.

"I know you're plotting something," he says, making me spit coffee back into the cup. How does he know? How MUCH does he know? "I don't know what it is, or what the intention is, but you're very different," he says, cooling me down slightly - phew, he doesn't know about my 'deal' with Bishop or what I'm planning to do to him or Amelie.

"So you asked me here to get me to tell you what I'm doing?" I guess but he smiles whilst shaking his head.

"Oh no, if life has taught me one thing, it's that you don't want to know what's going on... Unless Bishop is involved," he says, which makes me inwardly cringe. "No, I asked you here because I am going to teach you how to hunt," he continues - WHAT? Why would he want or need to teach me to hunt?

"Why?" I ask him and he smiles again.

"Invaluable life experiences have taught me that plans don't always go the way we want, so you may need to go on the run," Oliver says gravely - I take it he's talking from past experiences... Probably the time when he last saw Amelie before he came to Morganville. "It's always best to know, and there's only three vampires which were bred in this town - yourself, Michael and Sam - so you are the only three who have never needed to hunt. Still, it's best to know how."

"Oliver, I'm not hunting people," I say slowly. "I swore to myself I would never kill a person and I'm not going to break that promise just to learn something."

He gives me a disbelieving look before laughing. "Child, it's your policies that _stopped _the hunting of humans... No, I wouldn't go against the wrath of Amelie for anything," he says quietly, causing a jolt of anger to coarse through me. He remains to be scared of Amelie... Little does he know that this weakness is the thing that is going to get him locked away in only three days time. "I shall teach you how to hunt animals - it's the same basic principles, just when you drink their blood, it isn't what I would call pleasant... Still, it's blood. Would you like to learn?"

Oliver is actually willing to teach me something... He must have some inkling that I'm going to overthrow Amelie (just not that Bishop is involved) and actually wants to assist me, incase I fail. He's a smart man - he probably assumes that he isn't going to be locked away.

"Let's go," I say, finishing the coffee in one mouthful. He grabs his jacket and we head out of the back door, heading towards the small woodland area on the back of Morganville. The entire area is included in Morganville, so we're not crossing the barrier to get here, and I assume that there must be furry woodland creatures that I'm going to kill. I hate killing things but at least it's not humans.

"Hurry up, girl, we don't have all night!" Oliver calls impatiently behind him and I speed up. I put every ounce of effort into catching him up and I soon do. Soon, I'm on level par with him and we're almost there. What did Myrnin say before? That when you are neck and neck with an opponent, you never jump... It takes too long. So I will not jump.

Oliver, however, doesn't appear to have learned this invaluable piece of information because he jumps when he sees how close I am. I simply keep up the speed and touch the first tree of the forest a whole two seconds before him - a lifetime in vampire terms.

"How did you manage that?" Oliver asks me, not at all happy that he's lost.

"First rule of racing, bro," I say, tapping him on the shoulder. "When the race is close, never jump - it takes far too much time!" I say with a smile, making him grimace.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," he says but I shake my head.

"Everyone normally beats me - Michael, Sam, Amelie, Myrnin," I say, smiling slightly as I think of how the first three are going to be in pain soon. Michael hasn't even bothered to try and speak to me, he's simply ignored my phone calls and managed to put a block on me getting to The Glass House. Just because Sam's told him a few things (and probably exaggerated the majority of it) about me, he's decided to block me. He's so in for it!

"Well come on, hunting is rather instinctive so you shouldn't have too much difficulty," Oliver says. "Although, as you're rather... _Human_, it may end up being more so than it should be," he sneers. Instantly, I let my fangs sink down and I growl a deep, disturbing, growl to show how unhuman I really am.

"You can repeat that and end up dead or shut up and teach me how to hunt," I hiss and he nod, looking semi scared of me. Whew, I love being able to scare people - it's all part of new, bitchier, Claire!

"Come on then," he says, darting off into the centre of the woods. I appear to have used most of my energy so I lag behind, simply using his scent to find my way there. "Now, shut your eyes and concentrate," he tells me - I do as he asks. "Listen and smell the creatures and tell me where you think the biggest and most human animal is."

I consider this a moment and spread out my senses. I block out all noises from the town and all the different elements, leaving only the beating hearts of the animals. It makes the metallic taste in my throat reappear with a vengeance, to know that these thousands of animals are around... They even smell ok - nowhere near as good as the human blood I drink, but better than nothing.

"Um, is it a pony or something about half a mile south?" I guess, hazarding an answer to what could have such a big heart and pump so much blood. I open my eyes and see Oliver smiling at my answer, having picked up the location and identified the creature probably as soon as we stopped.

"It's around that area, yes, but a pony?" he laughs, making me shoot him a dirty look. "It's just a pig from the farmer outside of Morganville - you may as well have it... It's been missing for about a month - he'll have already forgotten about it," he says and my mouth waters at the invitation. "Oh, how lovely - there's two pigs! I'll have one and show you how you grab it and kill... If you can up," he says, suddenly breaking into a run. Thankfully, he keeps it much slower than before (probably realised that I used all my energy on the run here) and I manage to just about keep up. Suddenly, I see the pigs in front of me and I want to attack them both... Yet they'll probably be able to run much faster than I imagine. "Now, Claire, stay here and observe the master!" Oliver says, putting an arm out to stop me. I stand still and watch as he darts over to the nearest (smaller) pig and stands over it. It has no idea of his existance and continues to chew down on whatever it's eating, whilst Oliver's fangs slide down. Then, so fast if I'd have blinked I'd have missed it, he bends over and digs his fangs directly into the pigs main artery in it's neck - it makes my throat ache. He drains the pig of it's blood without it making a single noise to disturb my pig and gently places it back down on the ground.

"Wow - that was amazing!" I enthuse and he smiles. He wipes away the blood around his mouth and moves back over to me.

"You need to be entirely quiet - not even breathing," he instructs me. "Move so that it doesn't know you're there and stay behind it's head. Position yourself so you're getting it's main artery and then strike - don't think, just let yourself go," he continues and I nod, slightly apprehensive about what I'm about to do.

I skulk forwards, approaching the unsuspecting pig from behind, and stop mere inches from it's body. The lustrous blood calls me and I lower my fangs and let go. Instantly, I manage to find the main artery and clamp down on it's neck, kneeling on the ground to get a better grip. I put my hands around it's neck to support me as I drink and begin to suck on the blood.

It's a wonderful feeling, the fresh, warm scent of blood. It may not be human (and it tastes quite off, if I'm truly honest) but it's pumping around, getting into my mouth much faster than regular bottled blood does. I gulp it down and smile as best as I can as the vampire in me realises that the heartbeat is slowing and the pig is dying. Finally, the pig is dry and I let go of it, disentangling my fangs from it's dead neck.

"Enjoy?" Oliver says with a smile as I retract my fangs and regain control of my body.

"You know, I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would," I decide, moving back over to him. "I still don't want to drink living humans blood though... If that was the intention, it's failed."

He raises his eyebrows and laughs again. "Claire, I simply wanted to introduce you to this important part of vampire culture," he insists. "Come on, let me see how well you can retain information - you did well there," he compliments and I smile. He may as well compliment me now because he won't have the opportunity in three days...

_Amelie's POV:_

"Sam, where are you?" I call as I awaken from my stupor to find Sam gone. He forces me to sleep so much these days, I may as well simply reside in our room!

"Here, my love," he says, returning from the bathroom and coming to my side. "How are you?"

"I'd be a lot happier and better if I could take part in the hunt for my Father!" I huff and he smiles, smoothing down my hair. I move to get up before realising that blood is my number one priority now - I'm thirsty. Majorly. "I know I could find him if I went out... If he hasn't been captured by Monday, I will go," I continue, knowing in my heart that things will have came to a head before then... An equinox is on the way and if he is planning anything, he will draw on it's powers to assist him.

"Fine, you'll get your way then," Sam grudgingly agrees before kissing me. He hands me his hand to help me up but I don't have the strength to - blood.

"I need blood," I say, realising that I haven't had my 'dose' for too long... Much too long. "Desperately," I admit, breathing heavily to try and counteract the pain in my throat. Sam looks worried and dashes off to the kitchen, leaving me alone. I breathe in and out, trying to ignore the pain spreading through my body at the lack of blood - it's comparable to the pain a human feels when they have been starved of oxygen for far too long.

I don't hear Sam reenter the room... Before he does, the bloodloss knocks me unconscious. Which is not a state I particularly enjoy to be in.

_Sam's POV:_

She's lost too much blood recently... For various reasons. Yet it wasn't exactly helped by the fact that I withdrew a vial of her blood whilst she slept. I have been forcing her to sleep a lot recently, because it will be better for her in the long run - if she's tired (her current state of being means that she can no longer go without sleep... I don't know for how long), she'll be cranky and we'll all suffer. But I needed to take the blood... Yet I could have killed her.

She has been asleep for seven hours but hasn't had blood for two days - she insisted that she was fine. Why was I stupid enough to believe her? Why didn't I insist that she have some to drink, or inject some into her when I stole the blood before?

I rush into the kitchen and find the first bottle of blood I can before rushing back towards Amelie. As I head past her office, I see Myrnin coming through the portal and I yell for him to come. He follows me and then crashes into me as I see the sight before me.

She's lying on the bed, graceful as ever, but slumped. She's limp and appears utterly lifeless - no! She can't be dead because then what would I be?

"Out of the way, Samuel," Myrnin's grave voice says, grabbing the blood bottle from my hand and heading to my wife. I rush around the other side and hold her other hand whilst Myrnin fills a syringe with blood. He then stabs it straight into her throat, making me wince. She suddenly sits upright before falling back down, the only difference being her eyes now have life in them, rather than just staring into the distance.

"Hey," I say softly, smiling as I squeeze her hand. "Don't do that to me again - ok?"

"Okay," she says weakly before wincing as Myrnin injects blood into her arms, legs and her stomach. "Myrnin, I'm sure I can drink it," she says, slightly irritated. I smile, knowing that she must already be stronger to be able to infuse emotion into her voice.

"I just had to make sure all limbs were strong," he defended himself, making Amelie smile. He then handed over the bottle of blood to me and disappeared somewhere unknown. I support Amelie and hand her the blood, which she drains in only seconds.

"I'm going to get a bath now," she says with a smile and I nod. She gets up and heads into the bathroom slowly, to conserve her energy, before Myrnin returns.

"Where'd she go?" he asks, brandishing a bottle of gooey looking substance.

"In the bathroom - enter at your peril!" I joke before he disappears _again_, and heads into the living room to wait for Amelie.

My phone rings and I dig it out of my pocket - Oliver. I hope he has pleasing news.

"Hello?" I say quietly, so Amelie doesn't hear.

"It went exactly as you planned," he replies, making me smile. "She doesn't have a clue... I never thought I'd say this, but well done Sam," he continues - yes!

"Thank you... You've made my day," I grin, hanging up the phone.

Now I have a back up plan, if necessary, to proect my family. Only Amelie doesn't have to know.

**Whatcha think? What do you think Sam's done/why has he taken Amelie's blood? Will his plan be necessary?**

**Please review! I'd LOVE if everyone who reads, reviews... I may even update again tomorrow morning if you do (and abandon LotF for it!)!**

**And read x-teamvampire-x story - it's about Xmas in Morganville... Awesome!**

**Vicky xx**


	10. True Betrayal of Lovers And Friends

**Chapter 10:**

***loud voice* can I point out last chapter was the longest chapter I've EVER written for MV!**

**This is the chapter people have been waiting for... I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

_Sunday: the day of the proposed takeover..._

I take a deep breath as I wake up at 2am, next to my still sleeping husband. Today's the day that I destroy everything I've achieved in the last few years; today's the day that everyone is locked away for me to be at the forefront of a takeover, leaving me pretty much in charge. Bishop said that, although he'll be in charge in all techincalities, I can have complete control of all decisions in Morganville for humans and vampires alike. I can decide who is in charge of humans etc and what happens with Amelie and such.

I look at Myrnin's sleeping body and feel a pang of pain that this will be the last morning I wake up with him... In only a couple of hours, I will be doing a horrific thing. Horrific to him... To me, it's the thing that I've wanted to do for such a long time. To overthrow that bitch and get that idiotic ginner husband of hers out of the way.

_Good Claire's slither:_

Oh my god. I can't believe that I am doing this... Well, yes me because it is my body and it's what I'm doing. This Claire always resided inside of me, in a slither form like I am now, but was unable to come to the surface. Unfortunately, a mixture of Amelie's behaviour (which _I _have a theory on) and Bishop's tricking of me caused a switch around. I lost control of myself at the moment Myrnin broke the machine... Since then, I've been trapped here, seeing what bitchy me has been doing, regretting everything she does, and wishing I could regain control. Look at Sam: she, _I've_, insulted him (and called Amelie names that he'll never forgive me for) beyond anything that's ever happened before... How will he be ever able to forgive ME, not my other self, when this is over? With the plans evil me is putting into action, everybody, including my beloved husband, will hate me.

Oh god, why do I have to be trapped here, in a ring seat?

Please, someone, get me out of here!

_Back to Claire:_

I move out of bed and supress the inner good in me. It's doing my head in - _I'm _in control, I'm Claire, and I will make the decisions without any obstruction from myself. I need to live with the decisions I make, and I know I can... What I'm doing is the right thing to do. The only thing that I truly regret is that I have to hurt Myrnin... I have to cause him indescribable pain to be able to get what I want.

Still, I have a couple of hours with him (when he wakes up) to spend in blissful happiness with my man before I destroy life.

I head down the stairs and into the living room, unlocking my phone as I go... Bishop appears to have texted whilst I slept, so I'll read that.

**Claire, we are ready to go at 7am. Myself and the other three will be at your home for 7:20am, so have Amelie, Sam and Michael ready to be dealt with... We will have their respective 'new homes' ready for them. Oliver will be dealt with when you are ready to. Felicitations on your new power - in advance. Bishop.**

I smile before heading into the kitchen and digging through the fridge for breakfast items. I set my phone down, planning on answering the text once breakfast is cooking, and find the bacon and sausages loitering in the back. Along with the eggs, I set everything on the worktop then pour oil into a frying pan to begin the cooking process.

**No problem - I'll have everything sorted. And I'll deal with Oliver after them but before CG opens... Probably about 8am. See you in a few. Claire**

I send this message quickly before turning down the heat - the oil's flying everywhere! I put a lid on the pan whilst I unwrap the bacon and sausages from their cellaphane wrappings before tipping about eight bacon rashers and four sausages into the pan - I really don't like touching raw meat... It's a trait my mother handed down to me. She always used a knife to put the meat into the pan, and I do the same - even thought raw meat can't give me any diseases whatsoever as a vampire, it's still something I do. It's one of the only things I do that reminds me of her, so excuse me for wanting to keep my Mother alive in my memories.

I turn the meat with the tongs and then crack open two eggs to put into the other frying pan, which has been heating up slowly. They fizzle but I'm careful not to crack the yolks - there's nothing worse than a cracked yolk! Keeping up with my multi-tasking, I pop two pieces of bread in the toaster and slide two plates under the grill, so they'll be warm when I put the food on them.

Upstairs, I hear Myrnin stirring so I hurry to finish breakfast, putting the two toasting waffles (complete heaven) in the toaster for thirty seconds. I plate up the bacon, eggs and sausages and cut the buttered toast into sticks (for the eggs... Even though there's only a little yolk, it's still yummy to have soldiers!) before popping up the waffles.

Myrnin walks in the kitchen and makes an appreciative noise as he notices the food. I've put the waffles on the plates and covered them in maple syrup because that's truly delicious.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Myrnin says as I hand him his plate.

"Well, you know me... I like a good breakfast!" I smile, hiding the pain that's in me. I pour us both a glass of orange juice before going to go and sit next to Myrnin at the kitchen table that we always use for breakfast. I'll miss this... We sit here every morning at about three or four am and it's the perfect start to my day. I'll have my blood after my human food, as usual, and I'll take more than usual - I have a feeling I'm going to need it today!

"You make the best breakfasts!" Myrnin says, leaning over and kissing me on the lips. His lips taste of maple syrup and pass sugar onto mine from the waffles. I smile and take a sip of my oj, feeling happy for just a moment. Then the reminder of what I'm going to do hits me, knocking me senseless for a moment. Slowly, I continue to eat my food - Myrnin didn't notice the fact I wasn't fine for a moment... That's good.

"I know... I'm just awesome in that way," I joke before continuing with my breakfast once again. I finish it rather quickly and then clear away my plate before Myrnin has even made it onto his waffle.

"In a rush?" he asks me, slightly confused. I spin around to face him and give him a forced smile.

"Just... Thirsty," I give part of the truth and he nods understandingly before turning back to his breakfast. I _am _thirsty, my morning 'ritual' slightly later than it is normally, and I move towards the fridge in great haste - recent activities have increased my thirst also.

I find the first two bottles I can in the fridge and stick them both in the microwave for thirty seconds. As I wait for them to warm up, I load the dishwasher - may as well do my last bit of housekeeping - with all the frying pans and such from when I cooked. I have to love vampire speed - it means that I can do everything about fifty million times faster than I could have done when I was human.

The microwave beeps and I wrench it open, eager for the blood. The metallic taste overpowers my throat as my fangs sink down in expectation for the blood. I uncap the bottle and glug the warm blood down my throat, remembering how similar it was when I did the same with the pig. Within less than a second, the blood has gone and I'm already onto the next bottle, knowing that my speediness will assist in Myrnin not knowing the amount of blood I'm having... I normally get it all down my throat by about now. I open my eyes and see everything is bright red... Before I blink and everything returns to normal. I dispose of the bottles in the bin before I dash over and place my head over Myrnin's shoulder. I turn my head and kiss his cheek until he moves his head to join my lips.

"I love you," Myrnin says, using his amazing strength to lift me over his shoulder and into his lap. I smile at this, knowing that these are my last hours and I want to spend them as close to him as possible.

OoOo

"Come into the lab with me," I say alluringly, standing up and taking his hand. He stands with me and follows me through, albeit a little confused. "Now, it's time for your surprise," I raise my eyebrows suggestively as he moves over to the chair in the corner, pulling me with him. I push him down into the chair and climb onto his lap, folding my legs on either side of him. I begin to kiss him and run my hands through his hair, knowing that, as it's 6:59am, I have to do this in the next five minutes.

I break my lips away from his and begin to nuzzle his neck, he making lovely noises as he runs his hands down my back.

"Myrnin," I gasp into the side of his neck. "I am so sorry for what I'm going to do," I say quickly and quietly before striking.

I lower my fangs instantly and pierce the thick membrane before he can react. I begin gulping down his blood, noting how much thicker and 'gunkier' it is than human blood... It sickens me to do this. Still, I have to and the blood is so appealling, I crave more and more. His body jerks under me, trying to throw me off but I have the upper hand and soon he loses the strength until all he can do is barely move. Here, I remove my fangs and retract them, my eyes filled with tears for what I have done.

"I am so sorry," I repeat, trying to touch his hand but feeling horrified when he jerks away.

"W-why?" he asks, looking at me. His eyes are filled with pain...fear...anger... But most of all, confusion.

"I can't live under Amelie's rule anymore - she is too nasty and cold to be the ruler," I say and he gasps in recognition of my plans. "But I never wanted to hurt you, I swear!" I cry, tears flooding down my cheeks.

"S-Sam was right..." he says, tears flooding down his face. "G-go away," he mutters before he uses the last of his strength to turn his head away from me, breaking my frozen heart into two. I spot his phone on the floor and pick it up before looking away, completely ashamed for what I've done.

I stand up from him and move slowly towards the door, wiping my tears away as I go. I push the door open and then slam it shut behind me, pulling on thick gloves. Then I remove the silver chains from under the sofa and tie them around the door, bolting the lock as well and then covering in sheets of invisible silver. Nobody can get to him, besides me for now... He's too weak to attack when we enter - he will be fine as long as he's given more blood before tomorrow.

With shaking hands, I dig Myrnin's phone from my pocket and put the next stage of my plan into action.

**Amelie, come with Sam here, now... It's urgent.**

I save this message to drafts, planning on sending it in about five minutes, once I've dealt with Michael's guitars. I perfected the message style of Myrnin's to Amelie, looking back over texts from the past year to know that it's not going to look suspicious.

Now, Michael blocked me from The Glass House _living room _but he forgot about the portal in my old room. He always sleeps from five until eight, and he cannot be awakened during that time, so that means I can get in and deal with his guitars without him knowing a thing. He can also be picked up by the troops around 7:45am, meaning that I now only have to deal with Amelie and Sam.

I sneak through the portal and dash downstairs to the living room, looking for Michael's three guitars. I find them instantly, all in pride of place on the wall, before gathering up every piece of music he has anywhere - now he can't even sing it! Wickedly gleeful, I surpress a laugh of elation as I dart back upstairs and head through to my home with my bounty in hand. Two down, two to go!

I dump all the musical stuff in the back room before regaining Myrnin's Blackberry Curve. With shaking hands, I send the message to Amelie before returning to the living room to lie in wait.

7:17am is the time she comes through the portal with Sam, looking worried. They advance slowly, as yet not seeing me until they round the corner.

"Claire," Amelie gasps, looking shocked. Instantly, Sam stands slightly in front of her, protecting her... From me! Haha, the idiotism of this. "Was it you who sent the message?" she accurately guesses - well deduces, as she sees the phone in my hand.

"Guilty as charged, _Amelie_," I sneer her name. "Or should I say, great great, blah blah, grandmother?" I hiss and she goes ever paler as I say this. Sam looks shocked, not at the news, that I know as well.

"Who, who told you?" she whispers, falling into a nearby chair. She breathes in and out deeply and Sam puts a protective hand on her shoulder. God, he makes me want to puke - he's vile and disgusting.

"Let's just say, they're more of a friend right now than you are," I hiss back, enjoying this feeling of power. "And you wonder why I hate you."

"What are you doing Claire?" Sam shouts at me, fury evident in his eyes.

"Try in about thirty seconds time, you won't be in charge anymore, Amelie," I say proudly, taking pleasure in the look of shock she gives me. "Bishop will... With me as his second," I explain and she looks horrified. Sam's expression freezes: a cross between torment and horror.

"We have to get out of here!" he yells, pulling Amelie with him to the portal. I tease him a moment, letting him think that the portal can be used, before snapping my fingers and closing it down. He turns to face me, his face less human than I've ever possibly seen it. "What have you done?" he roars at me. "Where's Myrnin? You bitch!" he continues, not coming close to me given Amelie's hanging onto him for dear life. She makes me want to laugh, puke and cry at the same time - she's pathetic! All this mantra about being so strong, but when someone else takes over, she's just a weakling.

"Good girl, Claire," Bishop's voice comes from behind me, filling me with pride. He and the other three 'helpers' come forwards and face a couple who are trying to put on their best brave faces. "Nice touch with the biting - I couldn't have done it better myself. Now, Amelie... How is my darling daughter?"

"Much better when you were locked away," she hisses, clinging to Sam ever tighter. She doesn't look scared for herself... I don't know...

"Ahhh but you had to know that it was only a matter of time," Bishop's voice comes. "Now, let us seperate you two... You do much more harm than good!" he says, snapping his fingers.

As instructed, I move to the side and watch as Violet and Bishop go for Amelie, the other two for Sam. Sam puts up a major fight, trying to stop them both before succumbing, still yelling. Amelie, however, surprises me. She simply stands up and goes with them without a fight... How quaint! I expected MUCH more of a fuss than I got!

Bishop escorts her to her selected prison, I unlocking the portal for them. Sam's head follows her across, yearning to be with her, before snapping back to me. He looks like a madman as he snarls and tries to get to me.

"I ought to throttle you for what you've done!" he threatens me. "Will you tell Oliver one thing for me?" he suddenly asks - what could it be?

"Depends what it is," I say, lowering my eyebrows.

"Bingo," he says simply - well that doesn't seem too bad. "I wish you were dead but you'll get your comeuppance... Mark my words!" he yells as the two others drag him towards the portal and to his new home...

I sit down on the sofa and breathe a deep sigh of relief. Finally, we've gotten rid of the ice cold bitch and seperated her from Sam in the same slash of the sword! I'm so elated that I can barely stop myself from dancing a merry jig - something I'm happy about as a smiling Bishop returns.

"My dear, we have secured Morganville... The only one we now need to collect is Oliver," he informs me and I smile.

"Leave him to me," I say, standing up and heading for the portal. "I'll be at City Hall by 8am... No later." With this, I walk through into Common Grounds and see a sight of normality. How... Different, given everything that's going on!

"Claire, what can I do for you?" Oliver asks me, confused to see me in his office so early. I move over and shut the door before stalking over to him. "Why do you smell of... Vampire blood?" he asks me, wrinkling his nose in confusion. For god's sake... I was going to go easy on him, but now he's brought that up!

"Be glad that I'm full... Or I could be getting rid of you like that as well," I say, baring my fangs in a wide smile. He looks confused - a first for Oliver - and yet remains seated. Has he forgotten how much stronger and more powerful I am than him? "Sam said to say bingo," I continue and he looks horrified.

_Now _he tries to run. I simply throw him back into his chair and dig the stake from my pocket. With no fuss whatsoever, I drive it through his heart, leaving him entirely immobile.

"I have to thank you, Oliver, for teaching me the hunt," I say in a friendly voice, watching as his eyes show betrayal, shock and anger. "I was going to let you stay free, you know, but then I realised that you were too loyal to ice cold frigid Amelie... So sorry for this, but you have to admit, it's the only way," I say, slightly regretful that I have to lock him up but it's all his fault. There was a strong chance I'd have allowed him to be free, yet he showed loyalty at the wrong time.

I drag the lump through the portal and emerge in his new home... The vampire jail. A jailor - Hans Van Claude and on our side - nods to me and opens the silver door with gloves on. I wrench the stake out of Oliver's chest (I don't want him dying) and then move out of the cell as Hans locks it.

"Why did you betray us... For him?" Oliver asks me weakly.

"He listened to me," I confess. "He made me feel as if I were important and not just a pawn in Amelie's chess game. It felt like I belonged and with the power I've got now... Who's complaining?" I say, leaving a slumped man agog at me.

I smile vindictively before thanking Hans and heading back to the portal. I walk into City Hall, _my _City Hall, and grin as I realise... It's all MINE!

**Sheesh... PLEASE REVIEW - i'd love if everyone reviewed for such an important chappy... Let's make it our mission!**

**I'll update once I get more reviews than just from the normal people :) si vous plait - je voudrais avoir beaucoup de revues! **

**Also, let me take this moment to ask you to please read:**

**Bright Lights and Dark Shadows - by x-Gigi-x - so far I'm the only reviewer so please read it! (and review my story hahaha :P) **

**vicky xx**


	11. Struggles Between Her Good And Her Evil

**Chapter 11: **

**My my, how is Claire going to get herself out of this hole? Lost all her friends, her husband... And now works wiith Bishop... Read on!**

**I'm reading Lord of the Flies at the minute for school, so sorry for lack of updating (and I have a lot of exams in the next few weeks D:) **

I spin around in the foyer of my new workplace and smile widely as the realisation hits me. This is _my _place now - Bishop may have the technical upper hand in terms of power, but _I _control everything and everyone in town... I am the one with the real power!

"Claire, you dealt with Oliver?" Bishop confirms and I nod, making him smile. He moves over to me, amidst the hustling and bustling of our vampires and looks deeply into my face as if looking for more confirmation.

"Yes, he's in his jail cell - as I arranged," I say proudly and he laughs slightly.

"Now, everybody, let me introduce you to the new second-in-command and complete controller of Morganville!" he shouts, making the talking vampires turn and look at me. I blush but revell in the power I have - this is what I wanted! "She will be making every decision regarding vampires and humans alike so if you displease her... Well I've seen how ruthless she is! You won't make it out alive!" he chuckles but the other vampires simply look scared of me. They all then bow down to me - wow! - and I stand tall, waiting for them to get up.

"Thank you," I say, and with this every vampire rises. "Have there been any casualities?" I ask and George Hurh comes out to talk.

"7 of our vampires have perished but, per to instructions, Amelie's vampires have not been harmed. They are in the jail that you set up, ma'am," he says respectfully and I smile... My orders have been followed!

"That's very good," I say, not entirely sure how to answer. "What do the humans know?"

Fred Dunbar steps forwards with a small smile. "Ma'am, we were waiting for you to inform them," he says - that makes sense. "Richard and Hannah Morrell are on their way to your office and you can decide whether you want them to remain in their current positions or find replacements," he continues but I already know what I'm going to do. There isn't a chance that I could find anyone better to do their jobs - they're keeping them! Still, I know I'm going to have to inform them of what I've done... They'll hate me, but be unable to say anything about it.

"Thank you very much," I answer and begin to move in the direction of my new office. "I'll see you later."

I dash off down the corridor and emerge in the corner office I informed Bishop I wanted the other day. It's nice and cosy, medium sized, and is perfect for my office! The carpet is a cream colour and the walls are a deep purple - a brilliant contrast and I love the colour. There isn't a window but there is a fireplace (ornately designed) and a mini fridge... It's perfect! I have a large desk, with a top of the range computer, stack of papers and a pen, and has a comfortable looking chair to match. In front of the desk are three chairs for visitors, looking semi comfortable, and I know that two of them are going to be filled very shortly! It's making me feel a little uncomfortable and nervous because these people are on Amelie's side, which was once mine... And still is for part of me, and they're going to hate me for what I've done - just not say anything!

I sit down in my chair and smile, completely relaxed. I turn on the computer monitor, realising that the machine is already on, and see that Bishop has sent an email.

**Claire, hope you're getting settled in. Phone is in the drawer. Take whatever actions you wish - I do not mind what you do... I am currently in my new residence and do not particularly wish to be disturbed - and I shall see you for our meeting in three days time. Bishop.**

Well that's good - I'm glad that I get to do whatever I want in town. That's the reason I joined his side in the first place... For the chance to be able to change things around Morganville for the better. So that I can make sure that everything works in favour for humans and vampires alike.

There is a knock at the closed door and I tell Richard and Hannah to enter. I can hear their heartbeats and their whispered conversation of confusion regarding why my voice has came from the room where they have been ordered to go to.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Richard asks me, dropping Hannah's hand in confusion. I motion for them to sit, feeling rather too full with all the blood in my body... I'll need to go and give Myrnin some soon because, although he now hates me, I cannot lose him. His blood was truly delicious... But I've had too much and the amount I've had makes me want to be sick with myself. "What's happened with Amelie and Oliver? And why is _Bishop _in power again?"

"Yeah, I sort of need to explain about that," I say, pulling a face because I'm really nervous for this. I don't want to have to reveal my entire betrayal to my friends... The good in me is rising up and threatening to overcome me for even just a moment. "Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Michael and Sam are locked away and I'm now in charge of Morganville... Bishop is _technically _in charge but I make all the decisions," I say quickly, keen to get it over with. They stare at me, completely agog at what I've told them. They look completely horrified at me, and repulsed for what I've done.

"Claire..." Hannah says, her shock and fear evident in her voice. Yet she wouldn't dare voice anything... Even though I wouldn't ever hurt her, she doesn't know that. "What do you want with us?"

"I just want you to carry on as normal," I say and they both let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to be changing things so that humans have much better rights than they did under Amelie, and I **will **enforce it... I swear," I say passionately.

_Good Claire:_

She, I, truly sickens me, myself... we've taken over from Amelie, and I'm making out that Amelie's this disgusting thing who treats humans like dirt. I don't know why I'm thinking all of this - before Bishop touched me at the wedding, I was fine. Sure, I was a _teensy _bit pissed with Amelie, but I would have gotten over it... It's natural to get pissed with Amelie! But, no, Bishop had to twist me and manage to supress good me and bring up the disgusting bitch that I never really knew existed inside of me. But he's done something to me that's changed me. He's made the bad in me rise and such... Even though I seem to have the same basic values regarding Myrnin Richard, Eve and Hannah, it's not enough... Even though my wishes to never hurt anyone and to make human rights more equal seems to have stayed in control, it's not enough... I **need **to become 'me' again and work as fast as possible to regain Amelie to power! The only difference to normal me is that I hate Amelie and Sam - and everything they do seems to make that even worse.

Somehow, I manage to force myself to the surface, attacking Bitch me into sublimity for just a moment. I regain control of my motor senses and realise, hopefully, I can alert my friends to understand something is wrong.

"Help me," I gasp out, causing them to look seriously confused, before I'm wrestled back into my body. I get pushed back into a spectator's position, and bitchy me takes control of my vessel once again.

"What, Claire?" Richard asks urgently. "What do you need help with?"

_Just 'Claire's' POV again:_

Shit! Good me has managed to get control of me and has spoken to my friends. SHIT! They could have been alerted to the fact that 'good me' still resides inside of me and that there's a good chance Bishop did hocus pocus... CLAIRE STOP IT! You chose to join him on your own terms, not because you were tricked! You managed to see Amelie and Sam for who they really are: a cold bitch and a weak man who doesn't seem to realise that she's using him... I bet she has an ulterior motive for him. I'm just not going to voice it, just in case!

"Help me to keep everything in Morganville running smoothly," I manage to cover my inner good's surge forwards inside me and get a cover story. Hopefully they won't realise that something was up...

"Ok," Hannah says, looking confused still - I hope she's going to have been rather thick and not realised my major lapse between the first time I said 'help me' and actually finishing the sentence. She half stands up and looks at me before continuing, "If that's all..."

I nod, and motion for them to leave the room with permission. Oh yes, I am _loving _this new power!

_Myrnin's POV (just back when he's with Claire):_

I love my Claire. She's the most amazing, gorgeous, sexy, brilliant wife anyone could ever have - I truly don't know what I've done to deserve her! She may have been slightly off with Amelie and Sam, but it's probably just because she's getting used to life... And, knowing them, they're probably completely overexaggerating! They are always so melodramatic so I'm assuming the same principle fits in here as well.

"I love you," I whisper as she breaks her lips away from mine, allowing a slight amount of clarity into my head. She begins to nuzzle my neck and I tighten my arms around her waist.

"Myrnin," Claire gasps into the side of my neck as she nuzzles. "I am so sorry for what I'm going to do."

Then she shocks me, more than anyone has ever shocked me in my entire life. She does something that I would never have expected anyone to ever do... She does something that has not been done to me in over eight hundred years.

She sinks her fangs into the side of my neck and suddenly begins to start gulping down my blood - what's happened to her? Why is she doing something like this? It feels so strange, to have the life sucked out of me in such a disgusting way - and by my amazing wife. God, why? Does she want rid of me?

I fight as hard as possible, but she has the upper hand - she's pinned me down and is already draining away my life... I soon lose the ability to fight, simply lying limp as the one person I thought I could trust is close to killing me.

Suddenly, just before I die, she removes her fangs and stops draining my blood. I'll need blood in the next 24 hours if I'm to be ok... Why has she done this? Oh god, has Bishop got to her? Is this why she has been so horrible to Sam and Amelie - she got stressed as to why Amelie wasn't telling her the secret (which is the one good point in my life at the moment... Before this, I hoped that Claire and I could... No, I cannot trust her - she's nearly killed me) that she has? So she ran into Bishop's arms and he got her to incapacitate me... No. She's going to overthrow Amelie.

He must have done something to her, put something into her, to make her so eager to go onto his side... It's horrific.

"I am so sorry," Claire repeats with tears in her eyes. She tries to touch my hand but I jerk it away, not wanting to touch her. She's left me like this, half dead, and she wants me to accept 'I'm sorry' - she's had blood this morning... Why has she done this? If I touch her, she'll horrify me even more - I don't know if I'm going to forgive her ever... If this is her, and not Bishop's influence, I will hate her forever. Especially if she is going to ruin Amelie and Sam's happiness.

"W-why?" I ask her, looking deep into her eyes.I'm so confused as to why she's done this.

"I can't live under Amelie's rule anymore - she is too nasty and cold to be the ruler," she says. So it's as I thought... She's going to overthrow the only person fit to run this town. The only one who knows the amount to give and take to keep relative harmony - Bishop never managed it, and neither will this girl. I don't have a clue who this girl is in front of me. One thing I'm certain of... She isn't the Claire I fell in love with. "But I never wanted to hurt you, I swear!" Claire cries, tears overflowing down her cheeks.

"S-Sam was right..." I say, tears escaping my eyes and streaking down my face as well. I should have listened to Sam - he said that Claire was dangerous, that she was going to cause pain to us, but I never listened. I never expected Claire to be ablto do something like this. "G-go away," I mutter before I use the last bit of my strength left in my body to turn away from her. I cannot look at her anymore... She's completely disgusted me. I never thought she'd be able to do anything like this - it's completely disgusting.

Oh my god. What has happened to my wife? What's happened to her mind, her beautiful sweet personality, her love for me? Do I mean nothing to her whatsoever that she will try and kill me... Or do this? It's like rape... She's violated me, left me here completely helpless without blood. She's currently locking me in, making it so that I cannot escape this impenetrable room. Why did I make it so strong?

Please tell me... No, I didn't put the blood fridge in here, incase of emergencies. Oh my... What's happened to Claire?

Please, God if you exist, help my Claire... Let her realise that she's being manipulated by Bishop. Please.

**Whatcha think? I thought Myrnin's experience was very sad!**

**D'u wanna know what Sam's plan for Claire is, with all his different parts of it next chapter? **

**Please review... I'd REALLY love everyone who reads to review! Pwiddy pwiddy pwease!**

**I also recommend you read x-teamvampire-x 's story - Christmas Time in The Glass House... Just say I recommended it :P hahahaha lol.**

**Vicky xx**


	12. POV Of A Saviour

**Chapter 12:**

**Sheesh, majorly emotional chapters recently! I'd like to say that they're going to stop... Yet they're not! Soz :P**

**MsEsmeCullen... You'll NEVER guess what's going to happen! **

**Claire's POV will be later... We're finding out about Sam now!**

_Sam's POV:_

That complete and utter bitch. Claire has ruined my life. She's ruined me, my wife, everyone and everything I care about. She disgusts me... She's betrayed the woman who stood by her through everything, gave her everything she wanted, even helped her with whatever she needed and this is how she repays her? Double crossing her for her vile father and leaving her entirely hopeless, thinking she has no chance of completing her lifelong wish... Claire is the thing that has destroyed us...

Yet I have to say, I think she's under some sort of enchantment. She was fine until Bishop returned... I think there's a strong chance that he's put her under some sort of spell. Yet, spells can only work if there's feelings already present that he wants to intensify. So when I get my hands on that brat, I still have complete jurisdiction and reasoning to put my plan into action.

Amelie's blood is still in my pocket, along with the phone that those vampire pricks didn't remove - probably 'Claire's orders' as to not harm me or make me uncomfortable. Still, this could be the one thing that gets her killed.

I have a major plan for Claire. It's going to get Amelie and I, Michael, Myrnin and Oliver as well, out of this danger zone - and getting Bishop out of here for good! It's going to hurt Claire but I don't care... She deserves it and if there is any good left inside of her, it will be brought out with the plan.

"Oliver?" I call Oliver quickly, glad when he picks up. I presume that Claire's been thorough and thrown him into jail, yet forgotten to remove his phone. She has so much to learn when you're dealing with making people hostages - never allow them to keep their mobiles etc... And make sure the guards are actually yours!

"Sam, where are you?" Oliver's frantic voice comes down the phone. "She's turned, Sam, you were right! Where's Amelie?" he continues. I bash my hands against the unmoving jail door and wince as the silver burns my skin. I look at my hand and gasp in agony as the wafting tendrils of smoke hide it from sight before dissapitating into nothing. There's a huge welt across my hand in the shape of the door bar, so much worse because of my tender age, and it really does sting! Slowly, the cut heals and I realise Oliver is calling my name.

"Sorry, I was... Distracted," I say into the phone as my hand entirely heals. Instantly, my entire thoughts become centred on my family... Amelie... Michael... I need to save them. It's my duty, my obligation, to sort this horrific mess out once and for all. Amelie cannot kill Bishop because of their relation, but I'll be damned if I let him slip away again. "I know she's his... We're all locked away, as I assume you are. She'd already dealt with Myrnin somehow, contained him someplace but I have a theory where, and then had her little cronies take Amelie and I. Michael is down the hall and is still asleep, lucky bugger, but he'll wake soon and we need to act!" I hiss, kicking the door this time, as my shoe offers protection from the stinging pain of silver. It's barbaric, this cell, because it's not just any silver... It's been modified so that every flint of it causes up to two hundred percent more burning than regular silver humans buy in the shops. This means that the wounds take longer to heal and are much more painful... I'm going to compare a small scraping on it - like when I bashed it moments ago - to when I was in those silver chains. They burned my skin, all of it, and made me feel as if I were going to hell.

"What do you recommend?" Oliver asks me and I half smile at the irony of this. I'd have thought he'd have been top of the takeover list, yet he's listening to _me _to keep Morganville in Amelie's hands.

"Who's your jailor?" I ask him quietly, smiling over at Gérard. Claire is an idiot - did she forget how much Gérard is on our side, that he'd loose a hand for Amelie? She should have looked at who stepped forwards to babysit us... I assume that Amelie's got a proper rebellor as her jailor though, given all of this is because 'Claire hates Amelie' and wants her job!

"Damon," he says and I want to laugh - jeez, could she have picked more idiotic choices? These were two of the three spies we put into 'enemy lines' - people we knew would revolt at the giving of a choice - to pretend to join them, whilst simply gathering information about them to then be used in courts.

"Very good - well once Michael has awoken, we should get out of here," I say with a grim smile. I doubt Claire has told Bishop about mine and Amelie's home, so we'll be safe there - Myrnin will need to be rescued, just not until tomorrow, when my plan can be put into action. Amelie also needs rescuing - we three will go tonight, after nightfall, with some others to save my one true love.

"Where shall we go?" Oliver asks desperately. He sounds weak - I assume that Claire staked him to get him to the cage. Is there _any_ depths she won't go to, to get where she wants to be? Nom I doubt there isn't... She's already there.

"The same as last time," I talk in code, suddenly fearful that the cages could be bugged. "You know, don't say it... It's not known about so we'll be fine. Just checking, she _did _take the pig, right?" I confirm with Oliver, knowing if she didn't, my plan is entirely ruined.

"She did and didn't realise one single thing was up... Be glad she's a newbie, Sam, and not someone who's survived on pigs for a time," Oliver says coolly - just because I came up with a better plan than he did, he likes to try and find issues with it! Or rather, possible issues that take on the 'what if' scenario, which is something I'd rather not get into at the moment, given my wife is locked away somewhere and I haven't a clue where!

"Whatever, Oliver," I roll my eyes before securing the blood in my pocket. "Meet me at the base in an hour - that should give us enough time to get out and everything," I order before hanging up the phone.

"Grandad?" Michael's voice suddenly comes from the opposite end of the room, shocking me to the core. If my heart still beat, it would have _stopped _at the sudden sound of my grandson's voice - I thought he was asleep! Ahhh yes, it's 8:02am - he's just woken up. "Grandad where am I? What are we doing here? What's going on?" he asks me, sounding really panicked. I turn towards him and see a heartbroken and confused boy, his hands burning at him touching the silver bars.

"Claire's turned evil," I say simply. "She's locked us up but I'll get us out, Michael, I swear!"

He nods, sickened at what she's done, and lets go of the bars, sinking down onto his bed.

Suddenly, someone enters the jailing area, someone who gives me a sense that I should hide my phone and the blood vial.

"Hello, prisoners!" Greg Pinol says and I groan inwardly - of course he'd have switched sides quicker than you could say 'switch sides' - because I know if he's here, I can't get out yet. "How's life on the other side of the bars?"

"Go to hell," I hiss, fangs out and right up to the bars. I bet I look like a madman, with red hair everywhere and anger all over my face. "Let me see my wife!"

Greg smiles vindictively and looks entirely smug. "Little Sammy Glass... You do realise, under the new rules, that you're never going to speak to, touch, or even really see your precious Amelie again?" he says, fuelling anger inside of me ever more so than before. "You'll probably get let out soon, dependant on how forgiving a mood people are in, but Amelie? Oh, she'll never be free again!" he dances around and when he comes close to my cell, I almost grab him. Almost - he darts out of the way just in time. "Samuel, you disappoint! I always was inclined to believe in the lack of violence inside of you... Anyway, moving on. Say goodbye to Michael, he gets let out!" he continues - what? I mean, I'm ecstatic Michael's getting out of here - but why? Does Queen Bitch have an ulterior motive, or something, that requires Michael to be free... Probably so he can come try and rescue me and then she has an excuse to kill him. Dear god, this monster in her is more dangerous than I thought, if she's capable of that!

"What?" Michael asks, confused. "I don't get why I'm being released? I don't get why I'm here in the first place!"

"You have a letter which outlines everything for you, which has been left in your home," Greg says. "Read that, then your questions shall be answered." Then he unlocks the door and drags out my scared grandson.

"Michael go," I say as he makes to try and stop as he passes my cell. "I'll speak to you later - don't do **anything **whatsoever!" I instrust, making Greg laugh at me... Stupid, ignorant, prick who doesn't realise he's chosen the wrong side. For the last time.

As soon as they're gone, Gérard moves over to my cell and pulls on his thick gloves.

"Where are we going?" he asks me, quickly unlocking the cell door and helping me out without touching any of the silver.

"The same as last time," I say quietly and he nods. "We're meeting Oliver there - then we're dealing with what we're going to do for getting my Amelie out," I explain as we run as fast as we can towards the portal that I've just conjured up. I keep up with Gérard, simply due to my complete grit determination to get my Amelie, and soon we're dashing through the portal, reappearing in Amelie's office. I slam the portal shut and manage to set the portal so that only Oliver is going to be able to get through - everyone else is blocked until I release it!

"Come on Oliver, hurry up, we need to get a plan togther!" I groan, as I look through all of Amelie's drawers for her maps of town and possible hiding places she could be in. Gérard's eyebrows raise as I rifle through every drawer. "Gérard, chill, she's my wife... She's not going to care about me going through her drawers to save her!" I say but he smiles very slightly.

"This is the Founder we are talking about," Gérard argues back, not taking part in the rifling whatsoever, just incase Amelie'll kill him.

"Yes, and look at this - we're married!" I say exasperated at everything. Why does this have to happen? I mean, we were happy before all of this - Amelie and I were working towards the happiest moment of our lives and were so close... Yet Claire has destroyed my hope. I only hope that I can get my wife tonight - otherwise we haven't any hope whatsoever.

Finally, I manage to find the blueprints of Morganville we used last time, with possible hiding places marked on. They haven't had time to find new ones, so I'm praying that they're keeping my darling someplace easy to reach - surely they won't be expecting me!

Gérard and I get to work on the plans, waiting for Oliver to show his face so we can rescue my Amelie.

_Amelie's POV:_

Oh my. Claire has truly joined my father, the man who caused, in all technicalities, for her to be kept away from me for my entire life. Yet she doesn't only take over with Bishop, no she has to seperate me from my Sam. One of only three people who know this truly brilliant secret I currently have about me, the perpetraytor of the secret in all technicalities. Also, the one who needs to help me, given I am much more vulnerable than normal. Without Sam, I cannot survive - the amount of blood I need is much higher with this state of being I am in, and if I don't have it I shall die - yet due to my age, they will give me so much less blood than what is required. Claire, why have you done this to me? Why have you destroyed every ounce of happiness I have, in one movement, just because you obviously wanted power? Why is that so much more important than family, than your own _husband_... Oh, god, what did she do to Myrnin? She'd already 'dealt with him' but how, where?

I sit down heavily on the chair in this room that is now my prison. It's an obvious location - my rooms in City Hall - but perhaps too obvious for my darling to realise where I am. It's almost a home from home, besides the fact I'm imprisoned, don't have Samuel and _argh _I'm in more pain than ever before.

I manage to contain the shriek of agony, simply letting out a small squeak as I fall from the chair and onto the floor. I wrap my arms tenderly around my stomach and curl up into a ball, my face pressed against my kness in an attempt to hide the fear and agony that I know is present on my face. Why? Why this pain, this excruciating agony that isn't leaving me, for something that could end up being so wonderful? Tears flood out of my eyes in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain inside of me, made worse when I try to roll over. It appears that my wrist has been locked into the end of a silver chain, which is causing damage to my wrist but no pain in comparison to the greater pain overhauling my body. I cannot move further from where I am now, and I sense the sun will be upon my small area - why did they put me in a room with a _window _- in less than two hours. Although the sun will not damage me for another seven, the pain will increase and I shall be putting my life in danger ever more so, with the lack of blood.

Someone please save me... I don't think I can survive this. There's a reason why I didn't fight my Father off when he came for me... I just cannot tell a soul. Because if I perish now, the reason will be neigh alongside me...

_Claire's POV:_

So, I can't really be bothered writing new legislation today - come on! It's my first day in power! I want to be able to relax a little first! But there's something else, something much more pressing in my mind that I need to do.

I need to see Myrnin. The last four hours (I've been doing stupid paperwork and giving the order to release Michael... I didn't see the point in keeping him in anymore, given he's got noone to help him plot a rescue mission!) have been torture, thinking of him in that lab, still weak from the loss of blood, into my body. I place a hand on my immobile heart, feeling sickened with myself as I remember what I've done... I nearly drained a _vampire_... But not just any vampire, my _husband_. I nearly stole his life, just to incapacitate him so that he wouldn't interfere with a stupid takeover plan. So now he despises me, as shown through the fact he wouldn't even look at me, and has pretty much left me... Or he would, if he could leave the lab.

I stand up and walk towards the wall in the back corner, waving my hand to make a portal appear. I take a deep breath before walking through the portal and into my living room. Instantly, I 'delete' the door so that nobody can use that portal from my office, and make sure that the portal here disappears as well. Complete shut down to this house- I don't want to be disturbed.

With shaking hands, I move towards the fridge and dig out every blood bag/bottle we have - he'll be thirsty - before making my way over to the lab. I can tell that my 'workers' have already been here to tie Myrnin to the lab with silver chains but haven't fed him... I can hear he is still oh so weak and unable to move besides hiss in pain as the silver touches his body. God, I feel so awful but this had to be done.

I use gloves to open the various deadbolts and chains on the door and wrench it open. Myrnin instantly turns and looks hopeful before recognising me and turning away. Hurt pans through my body and I walk slowly towards him, holding the blood in front of me.

"Here," I say softly. "I brought you this."

He turns to look at me, fear anger and disgust key emotions visible in his eyes, his face.

"No thanks," he says coldly. "I bet you've poisoned them or something."

A flash of heat coarses around my body, spreading the feeling of pain throughout me. He thinks, he truly thinks, I would _poison _him? He thinks I want him dead?

"Myrnin," I say slowly, his name spreading love around my body for the briefest of moments. "I would **never **do that to you... I love you."

He laughs sarcastically. "Loving someone doesn't mean betraying them, then biting and near killing them before having them locked up in silver chains, Claire," he snarls. "No, I don't trust you."

"Please, you have to believe me," I cry, thrusting the blood at him. When he doesn't take it, I place it on the table next to him, knowing that he can't grab me because he's too weak. "I did this so that you wouldn't be hurt... It was the only way!"

"The only way?" he repeats slowly, disgust flavouring his voice. "Not hurt me... Claire, what you've done has hurt me. If I'd have been locked away like Sam and Amelie, two innocent people, that wouldn't have hurt me half as much as this. Half as much as you destroying my pride, my status... But most of all my love for you. I don't know how you've done this, but everything that you've done has made me realise that I don't love you anymore."

No, he can't be saying this. There's a difference between not loving someone and hating them - you have to love someone to be able to hate them. But if he doesn't love me... I don't have a hope in hell's chance of getting him back - ever. I hoped that he would find it in his heart to forgive my sins, that our love would conquer all.

"No, no," I hiss, tears in my eyes. I bend down next to him and look deep into his face. There isn't any signs of bluff, or even the love I thought we had. "I don't believe you... You've mad, you don't mean it."

"I do, Claire," he says more coldly than I've ever heard anyone before. "You have shocked me beyond the deepest shock I have ever experienced. I thought you were a loving, kind, brilliant girl who I loved, but I was wrong. You're a double crossing, back stabbing, bitch who has destroyed everyone... Amelie and Sam were truly happy and there was a good chance we could follow. But you've destroyed everything... I no longer feel any love for you whatsoever," he says, a hard mask settling over his face. NO! Please, god, no, please, no, no NO! He can't be leaving me... I love him, this is why I chose to keep him here and seperate so that he wouldn't be harmed... More than being kept in silver.

"Please, forgive me," I beg but he shakes his head. "I love you, I _need _you. Please don't give up on me, on us."

He shakes it once again. "No, you betrayed the one person in life you shouldn't... Your husband. If you'd have told me... But I don't feel bad, if I'm honest. Because I lost you, truly, the moment you became Bishop's. Please leave, I cannot stand looking at you any longer," Myrnin says quietly and I let out a full blown sob.

"I am so sorry," I say quietly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," he says sharply. I begin to move away when his voice stops me. "Whatever you've put on your shoulder, it looks truly ridiculous and has done for the past couple of weeks... As I no longer care for you, I don't mind saying that." shoulder? I don't care about that, though, I only care about what he's saying... He doesn't want me.

I cannot put up with it anymore - I dash out of the room and bolt and chain the door up before collapsing behind it. He's dumped me... The one thing I didn't want to ever happen and it's gone and occurred. I finally managed to get rid of Bitch Amelie, Queen of Ice and champion frigid person, and now this happens.

He doesn't want me.

He is leaving me.

I have lost him.

I sit here and cry, unable to move for the horror of what's happened.

_Sam's POV:_

"Fricking hell, Oliver, how long did it take you to get here?" I curse and he smiles sardonically.

"I had to make a couple of detours to get a couple of my choice weapons and actually get here without Bishop's cronies seeing me... If I was seen on the run, that wouldn't exactly aid our secret rescue mission, would it?" he says edgily and I have to concede the point.

"Fine - help me pinpoint where she could be," I say, directing him to the map in the middle of the desk.

We observe the map and realise, that through methods of completely structured methodical planning, we've narrowed it down to three places.

"I say City Hall," Oliver says insantly, noting the three places left.

"Why's that?" I ask curiously and he rolls his eyes.

"Two reasons: one is that one of the places left on your amazingly detailed location spotting is Common Grounds, and there's no chance that she's there," he rolls his eyes again - oh yeah, I knew there was something up when I left that there, I just couldn't think what! "And secondly, Bishop likes to do things in obvious places... He probably thinks that your thick brain won't think that she'll be in somewhere so obvious. Happy now?"

"You're right... There _is _that room upstairs... The one with the window," I gasp realising that she's goingto be submerged in sunlight shortly. "Oliver, she needs help _now_!" I yell, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"Why is it so much more important now than it was five seconds ago?" he asks, confused.

"That room she's in," I say slowly, spelling every syllable out. "Is in direct contact with the sun."

"Amelie's old... She can deal with it," Oliver brushes off until I whisper something in his ear, something that makes him gasp. "But how... It can't be! She can't be..."

"She is," I say gravely. "And sunlight could kill her... She needs saving. NOW!" I yell the last part and he nods, looking entirely shocked still. I wonder if he'll ever get over it.

"Should we get Myrnin first - he could help with the illness," Oliver suggests but I shake my head.

"No, Claire could be around and Amelie is in imminent danger," I growl. "We'll get him afterwards... Right around the time we put my plan into action. Right around the time we kill Claire!"

**whatcha think of this liddle cliffie?**

**Got ANY idea what the secret is... Or the plan? (besides the killy bit - i mean how and such?)? it was gna be in this chappy, but then it got a bit long!**

**Please please PLEASE review!**

**Recommendation = Betrayed and never forgotten ! - s'awesome!**

**Vicky xx **


	13. A Rescue And A Plan Revealed

**Chapter 13:**

**Sorry for long update (for me, at least!), sleepover & I was a bit downheartend by the lack of reviews :/**

_Sam's POV (necessary for the story, not just my enjoyment! Lot's of sam, whoop!):_

I bare my fangs in preparation for saving my Amelie, whilst stuffing stakes and vials of silver down my pockets so that if any cronies of Claire's come and attack as I get my wife I can attack them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Oliver stupidly asks me and I want to hit him. Did he really just ask me if I want to save my wife from imminet death? She's already been in the sun a couple of hours... She could be semi dead already. I couldn't cope with that. Claire may just about manage to survive if Amelie does, but if Amelie is dead... Claire should consider herself a dead girl walking.

"Oliver, if you don't have anything viable or constructive to say, shut the fuck up!" I snarl at him, venting some of my anger to Oliver. He raises his eyebrows before touching my shoulder to calm me down.

"Sam, we'll rescue them," he says, looking deeply into my eyes to show me he means it. "I swear, Amelie will not die... I swear on my life."

I smile wanly before nodding at Gérard to get him to come forwards with us. We make our way slowly towards the portal, feeling a strong pull of apprehension about what we're doing... There's a strong chance that she's not here and we could be caught, yet there's still just as strong a chance she _is _here - as Oliver said, Bishop likes to do things that are obvious just so obvious you probably won't think of them!

"So I'll go ahead and get Amelie - you two can fight off anyone that comes near us - quietly!" I instruct before wrenching open the portal door as my comrades nod in agreement. The day Oliver agreed with me and worked with me, three days ago now, was a true shock - as is today. I am going to explain to my darling why I took her blood and what my plan is, _after _I've rescued her!

"Quickly!" I mouth as I dart through the portal, which I got to open on the corridor where I presume Amelie is, stupidly not looking to see if there are any of Claire's cronies. They're not even Bishop's - she is 'in charge' - they're her's.

Thankfully, there isn't a soul in sight down this corridor, yet I hear breathing: that could be Amelie... Or it could just be an enemy loitering in a room. I don't know, but I have to check it out. We don't come across anyone as we approach the door at the far end of the corridor, meaning that Oliver and Gérard come with me to fetch my Amelie.

I reach the door and look through the spyhole - dear god! She's in there... And she doesn't look good. She's in full view of the sun, pain spasming across her face as a delicate shade of pink begins to colour her skin - she's burning, slowly but still burning, and she's going to die. She looks so vulnerable, so lifeless, and - what? There's shade in the room! Amelie, why aren't you in it? Oh, wait, she's been chained with silver to the wall, meaning she obviously can't get further than the chair she's near... I want to kill that bastard Bishop. He's put her in this room, even though he knows that sun covers it (I actually cannot blame Claire her, given she could never have known about this room... It's that well hidden), and left her here to be severely weakened. If she wasn't in her weakened state - it seems so silly, to be saying that Amelie is weak even though she's been fighting more than ever recently... But she's weak for a specific reason - she'd be fine... Yet, there's a strong chance that she's going to die.

Sam, what the hell are you still doing out here? You know your wife is in there - why the hell haven't you bashed down the door and rescued her from that pain? You cannot rescue her from all of it, no - part of it is technically your fault but undoable now, but you can get her to safety and hopefully regain this town from those pricks!

"Sam, move - I'll open it!" Gérard says quietly as I gasp when I touch the handle - silver! I move out of the way slightly and Gérard uses his gloved hand to unbolt the door and push it open.

"Who's there?" Amelie calls, unable to see any of us. There's such fear in her voice, pain and just entirely naked fear.

I rush in to the room and Amelie looks so relieved to see me. "Sam, you're here... Thank god - no get out of the sun!" she says frantic with worry - once again, more bothered about my safety than her own. I wince slightly as the Spring sunshine comes into the room and begins to burn (very slowly) the exposed skin I have. Yet I don't care - I'm here to save my Amelie and nothing else.

"You've been in the sun for about four hours and you're bothered about me for thirty seconds?" I say, increduled and she nods. Tears are escaping down her cheeks as I help her up slowly, mindful that she's weak - and ever more so with her lack of blood. She staggers slightly as I let her go to kick the bolt of the silver chain out of the wall - Gérard can remove it from her hand when we get home. "Come on, my love, we'll go home," I say softly, wanting to kiss her, to say that everything's going to be ok, but not daring to incase Bishop or the cronies come in. She smiles wanly, wiping away the tears with the hand still encased in silver. Her hand is burned black and smoking tendrils away - truly horrific and I cannot do anything about it.

I pick up her other hand and begin to walk forwards before realising just how weak she is - the sun, in conjunction with the lack of blood and shock, has severely weakened her. Therefore, I stop and scoop her up into my arms and dash into the small amount of shade in the room. I smile as she wraps her arms around my neck, entirely elated that she's almost entirely unharmed.

"Quickly!" Oliver hisses, indicating for us to hurry up and get out of enemy territory - I see his point. And I can have a proper reunion with my kidnapped wife when we're in our own home and she isn't weakened from external influences.

So I dash as fast as I can back to the portal at the end of the corridor, Amelie's cheek pressed against mine, with Gérard and Oliver protecting us. I never guessed Oliver would be on the protective side of Amelie... Then again, with her issue - I'm not going to call it a problem because it's not but I'm not going to call it a secret anymore either - it's a bit insensitive even for _Oliver _to be unconcerned. He probably actually cares for Amelie, deep down, and today I am grateful for that.

"Are you alright?" I ask her quickly as we dash through the portal into our home. I slam the portal shut and press a hand against it as I shut my eyes, mentally putting a block up so that nobody can enter the house.

"I'm fine now I'm with you," she smiles, pulling herself closer to me, making me respond accordingly.

Oliver clears his throat slightly and looks uncomfortable. "I'll go fetch some blood - I presume more than the usual amount is required?" he guesses and I nod. He whirls away, taking Gérard with him, and leaves me alone with my wife.

"Amelie, i love you more than anything in the history of the universe," I confess quietly as her arms get even tighter around me.

"As I love you," she responds. "Thank you for saving me... I don't think I could have gone much longer in that room," she confesses and I hold her in my arms as if I will never let her go. I lean slightly and kiss her softly on the lips, careful with her because she's so weak. Fragile. I half smile, knowing that she'd kill me if I called the great Amelie Glass fragile.

I kiss her softly, but she doesn't respond in the same way, instead kissing me with as much passion as she possbily could. I sit down in her chair and pull her close to me by spreading my hands out on her back. She twists slightly, to make it more comfortable, and I see that even this movement has caused pain... Damn it! Why does this have to make her so weak and stuff - it s like can't love my wife for fear of breaking her! Yet I continue to kiss her, engrossed in her as I always am... Unable to get away from her - she's like a drug, completely unable to get away from. I break away after a short while with her resting her head on my chest and hear Oliver and Gérard returning - good timing! If they'd have been thirty seconds earlier... Doesn't bare thinking about!

"Here you are," Oliver says quietly, handing Amelie two blood bottles before moving across the room to talk to Gérard. Amelie eagerly uncorks both bottles and drinks them both rather quickly, yet still slow enough to show that she remains in control of her blood drinking.

As soon as she is finished, she stands up, leaving me, and looks entirely invigorated.

"Gentlemen," she greets Gérard and Oliver appropriately - in Middle Ages terms of appropriatness, as least! "Thank you very much for assisting Sam in my saviour. Gérard - what is the status with our troops?" she asks and I move over to the corner where they are standing, keen to feel included in conversation.

Both men look entirely blank, causing Amelie to lash out in anger (not physcially, just emotionally) because she cannot stand not knowing.

"Ma'am, Samuel knows," Gérard says, pointing me out.

Amelie turns to me with an interested look on her face and purses her lips.

"So, Samuel," she begins - it's never a good sign when she calls me by my full name. "What is the status of our fighters, or just anyone on our side? Or have you decided to betray me like Claire did and are simply biding your time?" she suddenly snaps - what? God, I'm going crazy here - her mood swings are giving me whiplash!

"Amelie, I'm not Claire," I say soothingly, making Oliver roll his eyes as if to say 'well obviously, you're not a girl'. "I would never betray you... I _could_ never betray you - I love you!" I say quickly and she smiles, all ideas of my betrayal gone from her mind. Sheesh, whiplash!

"So, troops?" she presses.

"The majority of them are locked away in the other half of the jail where I was," I confess and her face falls slightly. "Michael has been released and is at home... He was given a letter - I want to read that," I remember and she nods, confused slightly but following.

"And do you know why Claire has betrayed me?" she presses and I'm suddenly torn. I have ideas, but nothing more... Perhaps she has said why in her letter to Michael.

"No, I don't," I reply. "Shall we go see Michael and get the letter and find out what she's said?" I suggest and she nods. I take her hand and move over to the portal, concentrating to unblock The Glass House - but make sure that getting here is still blocked - before walking through.

"Who's there?" Michael's wary voice comes from the corner and I see him brandishing a stake. A stake, hmmm, that reminds me about all my little self-defence (I'm young!) items in my pockets.

"Michael, it's us," I say, pulling Amelie with me into the light, the other two following behind us. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, he's on me and hugging me and I him.

"Yeah, m'fine, I came back - how did you get out?" he asks suspiciously.

"Gérard assisted - we put him in as a spy and then he let me out... Oliver had another of our spies as his jailor," I explain. "Then we got Amelie from her unguarded cell... That's a little strange, it's just hit me, I mean Amelie you're the one they wanted... Why didn't they have guards?" I think aloud, puzzlement fuelling my queries. Amelie looks confused and laces her other hand around my arm as well.

"I thought you'd simply dealt with the guards," she replies, puzzled. "Unless he wanted me to get out... So that the fight is fairer? But then what would the point in all of this have been?" she is just as confused as myself... Unless this is part of some ulterior plan to do with Claire, I'm confused. But we don't have time to be confused presently - we need to work on my plan and Claire.

"Michael, where's the letter she gave you?" I ask urgently, getting back down to business. I look around - something seems different. I can't put my finger on it. "What's different in here?"

Michael moves over to the table and hands me a letter before shaking his head. "She took my guitars and my music," he admits quietly. That cow - she's taken one of the only things that means anything to him. Thankfully Lindsay isn't here - I don't know what would have happened.

"We'll get them back, Mike, I swear," I say to him and hand the letter to Amelie. I look over her shoulder as she reads it:

_Michael_

_As you're probably aware, I've taken over... I didn't particularly want to do it, in so many ways (there's this part of me that's seriously irritatingly good & moaning constantly) but I have. Sorry. I'm not going to tell you why I've done this, as you'll probably use that against me in your revolt that you're obviously going to be planning, but you have my word: none of them shall be harmed. I'm no monster. _

_I'll see you sometime._

_Claire._

_P,S; I took your guitars & music - it's sort of necessary. Sorry._

"Well this has been a complete and utter waste of time," Amelie moans slightly and I shush her. I sit down on the sofa and withdraw the vial of her blood. "I don't want to sound medieval, but why on _earth_ are you carrying my blood around?" she asks as the scent hits her.

"It's all part of my plan," I say with a direct look at Oliver. "The one that I had just incase you were ever in danger, one that I've had a good few months."

"Well, please inform me of this plan," she says, slightly impatiently.

"Oliver taught Claire how to hunt the other day," I say simply and she stands up, outraged.

"You absolute idiot!" she shrieks. "That could destroy us all... She's probably forgotten all her fighting for _stopping_ human hunting with whatever she is now, so why on earth did you teach her to hunt?"

Oliver looks at me and half smiles. "I told you she'd take it this way," he says and I shrug my shoulders. Amelie stops with the angry face and simply looks puzzled, turning back to face me.

"I told him to," I explain. "He took her to the woodland and there were the two pigs I had put there. Oliver demonstrated how to hunt on the healthy pig... But the one Claire drank from had an extreme dosage of a drug that has been cultivating... It's fine and does nothing if it's just in your system. But if I press a button on my phone, it immobilises her and knocks her out, meaning we can fetch her," I explain and Amelie looks extremely impressed. "As she obviously uses up her blood throughout the day, as a back up, I put as high a dosage into her orange juice bottle - Myrnin has taken the cure... So she definitely has the drug in her system." Again, Amelie looks impressed with me!

"Then what's my blood for?" she asks, eyes locking on the glass vial in my hands.

"I have a feeling that we're not going to be close to her when we immobilise her," I say slowly. "So all we do is use your blood, this kooky pendant, and a map to show us her exact location. Simple. Also, she needs a drop of your blood to wake up again because I edited the drugs slightly to work even more effectively."

She looks even more impressed with me. "Who knew you were a scientist?" she notes, sitting next to me. "So when are we doing this?"

"We need to rescue Myrnin - I presume he's at the house - and then I need to sort some things," I say, not mentioning the silver cage, silver chains and rather barbaric silver knives I've got to use. "So perhaps tomorrow?"

"Yes, I couldn't face it today," Amelie agrees and I nod. "Shall we return to our home?" she asks and everyone in the room nods.

I've rescued Amelie. We've got a plan (well I do... Sort of). We just need to put it into action. Starting with the rescue of Myrnin...

_An hour later:_

Amelie walks around her study, unable to sit still for what's occurring - it's very stressful. I, however, sit in her chair and and gives me a dirty look for that - well it's comfortable and I already designated the visitors chairs to Oliver and Michael! Does she expect me to stand?

My phone rings and I answer it without looking at caller id, simply putting it on loudspeaker. Amelie and Oliver could hear it if I didn't but Michael wouldn't be able to; that wouldn't be fair.

"Hello?" I say and I hear heavy breathing on the end of the line.

"Sam?" Richard Morrell's voice comes, sounding rather panicked and stressed.

"Richard, what's up?" I ask, making Oliver roll his eyes - yes, I get that quite a lot is up!

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" he asks me - oh yeah, I am! Amelie snorts softly at the whole idea of me being a delinquent, probably remembering when Claire had me and Michael locked up for stealing her car.

"We escaped," I say simply. "Honestly, Richard, did you expect us to sit in jail whilst they take over?"

He laughs slightly before getting serious again. "No, I wouldn't have supposed you would. Now, is there anything that we can do?"

"Has Claire spoken to you, or anything at all?" I ask, anxious to know if we're going to have to protect humans as well.

"Yes, she said that she wanted us to continue doing what we are... And that she's going to be doing work that will improve human rights," he replies - well that means we don't have to look after Richard and such.

"Thanks, Richard, is there anything else?" I ask quickly, eager to be planning with Amelie.

"She sounded... Different," he says - well of course she's different... She's just overthrown Amelie, thrown us in prison, and done something to her husband. "The majority of the time she seemed in control and powerful... Then it was as if she was fighting herself. She said 'help me' but in a weaker voice. She then collected herself and changed that into a sentence but it wasn't real... I'm sure that she's not entirely herself or something or that there's some part of her that's good but has simply been pushed down inside of her. Just my opinion," Richard says. Oliver and Amelie look at me in shock whilst Michael just looks semi-green!

"Um, well thanks for that Richard," I say on auto pilot, processing this information.

"No problem - is there anything you want us to do?" he asks and Amelie steps forwards.

"Richard, firstly, thank you for everything," she says in a strong voice. "We shall be releasing our fighters sometime tomorrow... It would be greatly appreciated if you could arrange some sort of crisis on the far side of town as so to make the entire process easier."

"That's possible - I shall contact you tomorrow about it- shit!" Richard yells at the end and we hear the squealing of tires and a crash. "I'm going to have to call you back... Someone's sabotaged my brakes - I'll sort something and ring you. Bye!" he shouts before hanging up the phone. Amelie looks slightly disapproving at his 'swearing' (she obviously hasn't heard the range of vocab young people have these days and that 'shit' is nothing... Look at what Claire's called her!) but also worried for him. Worried that he's in this position, as well as his obvious carcrash.

This news about Claire is interesting, yet not vitally important. We need to get Myrnin first... Then we may truly have a chance of getting back our town: once and for all.

_Claire's POV:_

I cannot believe he's left me.

I'm alone.

I have noone.

No, I have Eve. I need to see her, to see that she's ok, that my orders have been followed.

I dig my phone out of my pocket and text her.

**Eve - need to speak to you, life/death. Common Grounds 5 mins? CB x**

I send this before rushing out of the house, grabbing my car keys on the way. I ignore Myrnin as much as possible, trying not to listen to him, and wipe my tears away. I dart into my car and drive as fast as I can down the driveway towards Common Grounds.

**CG, whatever. Eve**

That's the briefest reply Eve has ever sent - maybe she's busy or a bit worried about everything that's going on. Given the fact that there's overturned cars everywhere, due to the fighting, I can't exactly blame her!

I pull up outside Common Grounds and dart in, not bothered about humans seeing - I don't care at the moment and if anyone not in the know sees, I'll just compel them to forget.

I open the door and head up to the bar area, a very worried looking Eve waiting for me.

"Hey," I say with a small smile, picking up the mocha she's made for me and put down 5 dollars as payment.

"Where's Oliver?" she asks me, half making me spit my coffee out. Shit, I should have known that question was coming!

"Um, how should I know?" I make up on the spot, tossing my hair over my shoulder and giving a small smile to try and hide my lies.

"Don't bullshit a pregnant best friend, Claire," Eve says coldly to me - shit, did she see through that. "I know what you've done in town and to Amelie, Sam, Myrnin, Oliver and Michael. So don't lie to me."

"Eve, um..." I say, completely struck dumb at what I should say. "I'm sorry... I made sure that you and Neil were to be entirely fine," I say but she looks disgusted.

"I don't want your protection," she says with a sneer. "Claire, you're this bi-polar bitch... You called Amelie everything under the sun for being one way then another, but you're worse. You know how bad he was, saw the consequences first hand, but still joined him just to get power. You betrayed everyone... And you say you're better than Amelie?" she walks away and I begin to cry. Not Eve as well... Does anyone like me? Do I have a single soul left in this world who is on my side? I doubt it.

Oh god, why did I do this? Good me is rising here, sounding vindictive that she said that this would happen, but I supress her... Me, as much as possible.

I turn around, my head held high, and walk quickly to my car. I then drive as fast as possible to City Hall and go to my new office, keen to get work done to distract me.

It works. For hours, I don't feel a thing. Then it hits me: everything Myrnin said, Eve said, Sam said... It's all true.

Yet I've made my decision, made my move. I can't back out on it. I won't.

After all, what would I have if I did?

**Come on, brainy guys - you have to have an idea of Amelie's secret after ALL THESE CLUES!**

**Please please review! I'd love lots :P especially if everyone who read, reviewed :) even if just to say, 'I like it' or something!**

**Vicky xx**


	14. I'm Not Terminally Ill!

**Chapter 14: **

**SHEESH a lot's going on!**

***Author Rant* - right, this is going to sound truly horrific & rude, but my reviews haven't exactly been sky high in comparison to other stories... It's not a lot to ask for, but the hit number is rather large, in comparison to the reviews... I'd love it if I got more reviews. *End of Rant***

**Thank you to Tori, for that lovely review!**

_The next day - Claire - 7pm_

I spend all night and day working, besides three hours to sleep in my office, on new legislation because I've nothing else to do. Noone to love, noone to go and have a mocha with... Everyone hates me.

Pain grips my stomach like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's like I'm a human that's being shot continually in the stomach, then my intestines wrangled around with someone's hand before my blood is sucked by a vampire from my wounds. I don't know why this is happening... I was fine a moment ago. Well, not _fine_, given I was bawling my eyes out over the fact my husband doesn't love me, my best friend hates me and that I have no allies whatsoever that I can truly call my friends. But yeah, I wasn't cringing in agony like I am now.

I drop to the floor and almost cry out with pain; instead, I simply gasp and cry into the carpet. I wrap my arms tenderly around my stomach to try and stem the pain slightly and, to my entire relief, it works. No longer is the pain constant, stabbing and agonising... It's simply lingering, duller and very _very _painful!

I slide along to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and open it to find it well stocked with blood. Thank god! I pull a bottle out, wincing as I have to remove one of my support arms around my stomach to do this. I use the force of my teeth to open the bottle before glugging it down... Yet it does nothing to help. The pain simply increases until, finally, I cannot move a muscle. I'm trapped as I am, unable to shift even a little, and slowly delve into unconsciousness with open arms...

_Sam's POV - day before :_

Thankfully, Amelie is completely fine.

"You should go to bed," I urge her as we sit on the sofa together for a moment before dashing off to our respective activities. Oliver and Michael are in the library whilst Gérard is sussing out the guards around our fighters.

She snorts before wrapping her arm around me and kissing my cheek. "Sam, you seem to have forgotten that I'm stronger and more powerful than you are," she says. "There is absolutely no need for me to go to bed. I am going to go and collect my troops... I don't need to sleep! I'm not a human!"

I stroke her hair softly, smiling at her. "If you're sure... Probably only because if you _did _go to bed, you'd get up as soon as I left," I sigh, mindful of how stubborn she is. My, that's one thing I wish she had, just toned down a BIT!

"What time are we going for Myrnin?" she asks me quietly, placing her head on my chest.

"We'll go at midnight," I decide - then there's no sun to bother me or hinder my movement. That's the one thing about being so much younger than Amelie and Oliver - it means that whilst they can go out during the day to fight or whatever, I'm hindered inside and entirely worthless.

"Now that sounds interesting," Amelie says with a smile. "Any particular reason why not now?" she says, rather alluringly. I laugh softly and lift her into my lap, smiling as she protests slightly.

"Because I'm with you and I'd not give up these couple of hours with you," I say into her skin at the nape of her neck.

"Well then... Let's enjoy," Amelie says, leaning back and kissing me softly on the lips. I wrap my arms around her back and she moves around so now she's facing me and twisting her fingers through my hair. "I love you," she whispers quietly as I kiss her neck in a series of small kisses.

Thankfully, this room is soundproofed so Oliver and my grandson can't hear - it may be a little awkward!

"I love you more," I say into her skin, making her squirm as I recommence kissing her.

This action continues for a while, until I hear a knocking at the door. Instantly, Amelie slides away and fixes her top (which has slipped slightly... Not that I mind!) before I pull her back into my side.

"Come in!" I shout and Michael enters, his face entirely blank. "What's up?"

"It's like 11.15pm, so I was checking that we're still planning for midnight?" he says with a small smile now. What? It's that time already? I could have sworn it was only about 8pm when we sat down!

"Yeah, midnight's the plan," I say quickly and he nods. Amelie stands upright fluidly, so fast that I don't even see her moving!

"Have you any ideas, Michael?" she asks him softly, moving towards him. He blinks before nodding.

"Let me go ahead to the house, just in case she's there," he suggests - no! I won't have him risking his life anymore than he already is! "See, you guys are supposed to be locked up - Oliver's still having nightmares about how he got locked up-"

"I am **not**!" Oliver's crabbit voice comes out of the space behind Michael. I snort - Michael truly has found the best way to insult Oliver... He'll do me proud!

"_Anyway_," Michael says with a smirk at Oliver. "She released me. Therefore, I could be just going to her house to see her... Whilst you, she'd be psychotic because you were locked up! So I can go and suss it all out then come get you, whatcha think?"

"No, absolutely not!" I jump in. "Michael, I forbid you to!"

Amelie turns and looks at me whilst nodding. Michael, however, looks distraught and looks sort of like a moody brat.

"But why?" he moans - yes, he sounds like a spoilt moody brat as well! Does he think that I'm going to let him put himself into such a dangerous situation? Now his father has left town, and his mother, I am the only one he has left - and I'm never leaving him... He's stuck with my overprotectivness forever!

"You're not getting yourself in any more dangerous situations, not if I can help it," I say vehemently, standing up to give it more 'oomph' and strength.

"You don't get to decide," Michael says, moving closer to me to try and prove his point. "I can make that decision." He moves even closer - stupid boy - and I reach out to try and flip him, to catch him off guard and show how unprepared he is. Unfortunately, he seems to have been expecting it and circles out of the way, grinning and motioning for me to come closer. "Bring it, old man!"

I laugh involuntarily before getting down to the real business here. "I'm not old!" I protest, zooming across the room to grab him before he can react. I get him but he sends up a sneaky punch to make me stagger slightly before grabbing him again.

"Boys," Amelie's cool, dry, voice says with enough authority that we both stand still instantly. "You can decide how to classify 'old man' later... We have a duty to do now."

"So, Michael cannot fight, _right _Amelie?" I say, urging with my eyes to get her to back me up. However, Michael plays the innocent grandson card and _damn_, I think she may be falling for it. Then she looks away from both of us and hesitates further.

"Oliver, you are the only one with no bias here," she says, making me inwardly groan. Oliver is going to go for the option that puts him in the path of least danger, aka, Michael's request. "Therefore, will you make a decision as to whether Michael or Sam's method should be used?"

Oliver dramatically clears his throat before realising that both Michael and I are staring at him and trying to get him to choose our way.

"If we truly _have _to save Myrnin," Oliver begins, making we three look at him sardonically. "Apologies, Samuel, but Michael makes the best argument and point," Oliver, not surprisingly, says. "He's the only one who could technically be there without needing to explain why being out of jail, sorry Sam," he continues - well what a prick! I would attack him or something... But with the extra four or five hundred years Oliver has on me, I wouldn't stand a chance!

"Fine," I say, whilst Michael dances around for joy - if he wasn't dating Lindsay, I'd have sworn he was gay! "Go, whatever," I continue, slightly sourly that Michael _and_ Oliver went against me - normally it's only one of them! Amelie smiles slightly before coming over to my side and taking my arm in comfort. She mouths something to me and I smile and nod - that's definitely cheered me up!

"Absolutely," I smile really widely and Amelie radiates happiness as well - brilliance! I cannot wait... But not now, we're on a rescue mission for first Myrnin and then Morganville.

OoOoOo

"Michael, you have four minutes to get there and be back here or I come straight through and get you," I say forcefully and he nods.

_Amelie's POV:_

My, Sam is truly taking his responsibilities to the extreme, isn't he? He's so concerned for his grandson, it's adorably cute, but perhaps is being a little overprotective as he is with me. Still, it's better him to be overprotective and care (in my opinion) than to not care!

"Yes, Grandad, I will be back shortly," Michael says, slightly exasperated, and disappears through the portal. Gérard and Oliver begin to pace the room, anxiously awaiting the return of our scout.

"Samuel, relax!" I say slightly sharply as he begins dancing around like a child impatient to get somewhere. I hold him down with his arm that I've had for the past half an hour or so and he smiles in apology before wrapping his arm (the other one... I wouldn't ever let go of this one!) around me in comfort.

"Ok, I am now," he says, his words making me want to blush and giggle for some strange reason. "Happy now?" he says into my hair as he pulls me close. I nod slowly, pressing my face into his shoulder and just enjoying being with him... After all, we're going to be risking our lives in only a few weeks at most. Who knows if our happiness can last - it didn't last time.

"Yes," I admit softly before pulling away - professionalism is needed at this current time. He keeps his arm around me as I turn and I keep my arm wrapped around his, so it's not exactly the definition of 'pulling away' yet it's more formal than before!

"Get a room," Oliver moans, making me roll my eyes in his direction.

"Oliver this is our _house_," I make clear the fact that he's the visitor. "Still, let's wait for Michael and then go get Myrnin. Ok?"

"If we have to," Oliver mutters. "Can't we just leave him wherever he is to die a long, slow, painful death?" he continues. Honestly, why do these two hate each other so much? Christmas 1709 (also known as 'Peach Day' by Myrnin... I still need to throttle him about then - just the events where I've had to do that before then are still in line to occur!) **(a/n - one shot called 'peach day' on this!) **springs to mind... But no, they hated each other before then!

The sudden return of Michael jolts me from my meander down memory lane and I jump slightly as he dashes through the portal. Sam chuckles at this but I silence him with a look - I am **not **to be messed with! He then looks sheepish - good!

"Well Michael, is he there?" I turn on Michael sharply, who looks slightly scared and shocked but holds his ground.

"Yes, he's there and he appears to be pretty ok," Michael says - well if he's 'ok' why on earth isn't he here and helping us?

"Well lets go then!" I say, marching forwards and heading for the portal before Sam stops me.

"Hold your horses... Wouldn't it be better for you to stay here?" he says and I growl at him. How dare he? Does he truly expect me to wait here whilst he goes and saves my longest friend? No! Not on his life!

"No, it absolutely wouldn't be!" I hiss at him, anger the only emotion I can think could be present in my system. "I _am _going and there is nothing you can do to stop me! I'm not terminally ill or an elderly and crippled human, Sam, I don't need to 'sit down' every five seconds!" I continue, my voice shrill as I put obvious sarcastic marks in my voice around 'sit down' - I mean, I'm an elderly _vampire_! It's the opposite: we get stronger etc as we get older!

"Ok then," he wisely replies, looking a little scared. As he should, mind, given that I mean every word I say! I retract my fangs (didn't realise that they'd fallen down... It's too natural now!) and return my eye colour to normal (again, didn't notice it changing - now it's back to normal I see how it affected it though) before heading towards the portal at the head of our motley little party.

I emerge into the room which brought about the biggest shock of my life... For the past year or two at least. Oh, no, actually I have changed my mind - it's a woman's preogative - it brought the _second _biggest surprise of my life in recent times.

Everything appears normal. I scan around, looking for things that are abnormal, and don't immediately spot anything.

"Michael, where is he?" I ask sharply - sharp is my forté today! "Unless he's been rolled into the sofa or stuffed in one of those cupboards, he's not here!"

Michael shakes his head and points towards the lab door. My eyes follow and realise that there is one heck of a lot of silver on the door... Silver that wasn't there the other week when I last came around - Sam's kept me away for some reason (I predict he knew, or at least suspected, about Claire) and earlier wasn't exactly the time I was looking for new deçor around the place! I strain my ears and realise, behind the sound proofing, that there is someone in there. Myrnin!

I dash over to the door and wait for Gérard to remove the loosely wound silver chains. If Claire has done this, she hasn't been watching many Criminal Mastermind shows - they are so loose I would have snapped them with one finger if I didn't want to burn myself! Once the chains are off, I kick down the door to reveal a shocking sight.

Myrnin is bounding around the room on a silver chain, doing whatever he can (unsuccessfully) to remove the silver chain that's attaching him to this room. I sense if he removed it, anyway, it wouldn't have done much good: this room can withstand a bomb, let alone one vampire (even a very strong one).

"Myrnin!" I say softly, rushing over to his side to see him. I note, abstractly, that his wedding ring appears to be missing as he fights a losing battle to remove the cuff. "Are you alright?"

He seems rather... Vital, if I'm honest. Too vital. My eyes fall to a pile of empty blood bottles... All of which seem to have been consumed.

"As fine as I could be," he replies wearily. I place a hand on his shoulder in comfort before motioning Gérard forwards to unlock the silver chain with the bolt cutters he's just picked up. As this happens, I notice something in Myrnin's neck.

"Myrnin, why do you have bite marks in your neck?" I ask him, noting how he flinches away as I go to touch them. No, she can't have...

"I'd rather not talk about it with _him _around," he says edgily with a pointed look at Oliver who rolls his eyes.

"Oliver, Sam, Michael, Gérard," I reel of their names quickly. "Please return to the house and I shall be there shortly."

All four of them follow my command, although Sam a little reluctantly, and soon only Myrnin and I are left. I know we shouldn't linger, for fear of any of the opposition turning up, yet I need to know what happened with Myrnin.

"What happened?" I ask him as we stand still. "Why did you drink all that blood?"

"She nearly drained me, Amelie," he admits with a tear falling out of his eye. "I thought she loved me and she nearly killed me! She left me here, for hours, with so little blood in me and had people chain me up without giving me anymore blood!"

I reach for him and give him a comforting hug, sorrow overpowering me entirely. This isn't right. He shouldn't have to put up with this... It shouldn't have happened.

"Ssshhh," I say quietly. "It's alright... But where did the blood come from?"

"She came back," he admits into my shoulder. "She gave me it all and expected me to forgive her. I was so hurt for what she did that I told her I didn't love her anymore... I left her - well, technically only verbally given I was locked up," he confesses and begins to cry even more. That's why he isn't wearing his ring.

For the first time, I feel a little sorrow for Claire. She obviously never realised how strongly Myrnin would take this... How strongly any vampire would take being bitten, let alone by someone so close to him. In a sense, the leaving is comparable to Sam and I. Yet neither of us did anything as wrong as she did...

"Come on," I say to Myrnin, pulling him along with me. "Let's go... We can plan destruction as we go!" I pray on his love of war to try and cheer him up but it doesn't work. After all, how do you cheer up a man who's lost his pride and wife in the same blow?

_Sam's POV - 7pm - time of Claire's POV at beginning:_

I press the button that activates the crystals and wince slightly - she may be an entirely evil bitch right now, but she's still Claire and I hate causing anyone pain. Pain that I know this will cause her - especially as it lasts about five minutes or so.

"Where is she?" Amelie asks desperately, having returned from the kitchen with Michael carrying the blood for us all. She's a master at getting others to do her dirty work!

I pick up the crystal (made from the same batch of drugs in Claire's system) and the vial of Amelie's blood, pouring a few drops onto the end of it. I then position this over the map and let it pull towards it. I don't know the logistics behind it all, but soon it drops onto City Hall and identifies a medium sized office belonging to Harry Ferguson (now apparently Claire) as her location.

"I'll go and get her," I say firmly. "You lot work on getting our troops out - we should get them tomorrow morning, I think," I decide and they all nod.

I spent the day setting up one of the many spare rooms in this house for Claire to enjoy. There's a nice silver cage, silver powder and a range of other silver items - yes, silver is the na of the game! I cannot really use stakes, because through any other part of her body is sort of pointless and if it's through her heart a) she can't move but b) she'd die because of her age. Leaves silver! None of the others besides Michael have seen it but I know they'll want to be present during 'questionning' - that makes me sound like such a cop! I don't mind them being there... As long as I get five minutes at first alone with her to make my _displeasure_ tangiable in the air.

I head through the portal which was sent straight to the office she's in - less scope for error - and see a slumped figure on the floor. Claire. She's over by her mini fridge (the door of which I close... No point wasting blood in shortages!) and has a half drunk bottle of blood in front of her. She probably thought that the pain was from bloodthirst and never suspected the fact that I've used this drug on her!

Something about the way she's lying, with her arms around her stomach, reminds me of Amelie. Then again, they are related with Claire being descended from Amelie... How she came to be so evil from someone so loving is beyond me, but hopefully we'll find that out!

I pick her up gingerly, not wanting to touch her, and take her through the direct portal to the inquisition room. Here goes!

**Ok, well I thought we'd get into the next part this chapter, as well as Amelie's secret... Yet it was too long (was going to be about 8000 words... Too long for me!) Therefore, I will update soon, if I get 5 or more reviews! **

**Also, Bright Lights and Dark Shadows - DON'T FORGET TO READ IT!**

**Vicky xx**


	15. Changing Opinions And Learning The Facts

**Chapter 15:**

**Sheesh, this chapter took the longest time to write (inbetween a sleepover & other stuff) but just hard to put across everything I wanted to, in a way that worked best. If it's not brilliant, tell me and I'll edit it. **

**Also, thank you for the plentiful reviews last time & I'd love if I got the same again :P**

**Enjoy!**

_Sam's POV:_

It's worked! I have her in the cage and she is entirely knocked out! She isn't thinking anything, or if she is she isn't moving whatsoever. I could keep her like this forever, unable to harm anyone, but then I wouldn't get the answers I so desperately crave. The answers why she betrayed my Amelie, why she did what she did to us, why she treated Myrnin like she did, near draining him! That's the most horrific thing she's done - the others time could heal, but that? I doubt Myrnin will ever fully forgive or trust her again.

She looks peaceful whilst she is unconscious, yet with the look that suggests she fell into this state both unwillingly and painfully. I don't pity her, primarily because of how she has acted towards Amelie, as she deserves every single ounce of what she's going to get.

"She's here," Oliver states the obvious - well obviously, if she's in the cage and I'm here!

"Well never, Oliver," I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes. "You guys stay out of here, for at least fifteen minutes, ok?" I say harshly and he nods.

"Don't kill her, Sam," he says as he lingers by the door. "I can tell you hate her... But underneath, you'll hate yourself. And also I want to be present if the turncoat rat is killed, ok?" he laughs at the end before disappearing.

I assess my emotions, to see my clarity of thought. _Could_ I kill her? I mean, could I have the strength in me to thrust a stake through someone, until recently, I called a close friend? Do I have the inner demon in me in loose enough chains that such a barbaric act could be performed by it?

I don't know.

So much of me wants to kill her, just for what she did to Amelie, but then there's the other part of me. The part that insists she's just under some sort of spell or something, that she's innocent really, that she's my friend and how could I do that to her? I'm torn, entirely... I don't know how to act!

I open the cage and pull on a pair of thick gloves before picking up the silver chains. I brace myself for the disgusting colour and smell that her hands will be giving off soon, before clamping the end of the silver chain around her wrist. I couldn't be as barbaric to use the extreme silver, especially for someone only a few months old - it would probably kill her before she even woke up... This silver can only be on for half an hour, tops, otherwise she dies. That limits my interrogation of her to about fifteen minutes, so that the others can be in for the last part.

Now the chains are on, I open the vial of Amelie's blood and pour a couple of drops into Claire's mouth - she should be used to the taste of vampire blood with the amount she took from Myrnin - before stepping back and out of the cage. I slam the door shut and set the countdown timer to on (and thirty minutes) as I wait for her to come around...

_Claire's POV:_

Ow! Slowly, I wake up and feel pain in both my wrists - nothing as bad as earlier in my stomach, mind. Where am I?

I move my head from it's slumped position and realise both my arms are in silver chains. Chains that are burning my skin, causing tendrils of smoke to billow out and make my arms and hands turn black. The pain is terrible, making my throat burn it's metallic taste, all of the blood in my body evidently almost gone.

What has happened to me? I remember that pain on the floor of my office, but then nothing - it's as if my memory was entirely wiped... Or I was unconscious.

Slowly, I open my eyes and see my new location: prison. I'm in a silver cage inside of a room that I recognise... Amelie's house. But she's locked up - and the rest of them are too! I haven't had any reports that they've broken out, or even had the guards discuss any possibilities of break outs - so how did they get out without attracting any attention? But more to the point, how did they get me here without a) getting noticed but also b) get me out without any fuss whatsoever? It's as if... No, they didn't find some sort of drug - a drug that renders the person unconscious until they're wanted to wake up... They can't have done.

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor," Sam's voice sneers at me and I flip my head in his direction. He's standing just outside the cage and doesn't look best pleased to see me. Instantly as I see his face, 'good me' tries to fight forwards but I hold it back. Time to insult the idiot!

"Well, if it isn't the idiot," I say back, cursing myself for not being better prepared with a comeback. "Wanna explain how you got out without me finding out?" I ask sarcastically, because I really want to know the answer!

"You have too much to learn in the art of superbitch traitor," he says in response - that's not exactly an answer! "Firstly, we still had our mobiles so we could contact one another. But secondly, you should have made sure just who your guards were... You allocated two of the spies I put into known rebellor camps to be our guards - Damon and Gérard... Did you forget Gérard nearly lost his hand for Amelie?" he explains. Damn! Why the hell didn't I think of any of this? God, I'm an idiot!

Yet I cannot explain that to Sam - I need to defend myself and get straight ahead with the attack on him and Amelie.

"Well maybe I ought to have taken bitch lessons from Amelie beforehand," I smile faux sweetly and he stares at me stonily. "Who else to learn from but the best, the one who destroys happiness like grasshoppers destroy a harvest?" I laugh at the end, making him look like an absolute psycho. Shit, I'm scared... More than a bit, if I'm truly honest.

"You bitch," he hisses at me, picking up a gun and pointing it at me. "This gun is loaded with silver bullets that won't exactly be friendly to your system if they collide. If you don't shut up and _quit insulting Amelie_, I swear I will fire it into you and not regret it whatsoever. Understand?" ok, he's slightly more macho and nasty dude than I imagined he could ever be. And however much I hate to admit it, I'm truly petrified of him right now.

I'm nearly paralysed with fear and I know my expression on my face is betraying my fear entirely. Great. Yet there isn't anyway I _couldn't _be this scared: Sam is threatening to kill me and he has the means to do it. My voice locks in my throat and I cannot say one single word - I'm truly petrified of him.

"I repeat," Sam says bitterly. "Do. You. Understand?"

I still cannot speak, so I simply nod meekly, naked terror on my face courtesy of good me who seems to have gained control of my facial expressions currently - not that I would have looked much better myself! Sam stares at me, looking deep into my eyes, and I can only look back at him: there's something so good about him, that makes me smile and want to be sick at the same time - he's vile and repulsive, especially what he's doing to me.

"Good," he says finally, looking away from me. "Glad we understand one another. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them - understand?" he continues quietly with a hard tone to his voice.

"Depends if I want to answer them," I retort, having found my voice again when the gun was put aside. "Cause if they're boring and stuff, I'm not seeing the allure in answering."

"Then say hello to silver powder," Sam says with a blank face whilst holding up an ominous pot of fine silver powder. Oh shucks, I remember when I used that on those weird half-vampire-half-human creatures down at the tyre plant - it wasn't exactly a pretty sight... And it looked painful.

"I repeat - boring, no answer," I say with confidence I don't really have. I may hate him but I'm really scared of him - that makes me hate him even more because why should I be scared of him? He is the one married to the wrong side, the who made the idiotic decisions in town, not me! Why should I be scared of him? *Good Claire reminds me of a memory we, I, had the other week* - oh yeah, well he was pretty scary in my library when he had me by the hair, but still!

"Let's begin," Sam says coolly - could have been taking lessons off Amelie. "Do you realise what you've done?" now, if I'm honest, that's a bit of a crap question.

"Hmmm... I realise that I've made a mistake with you," I say in response. "Evidently I should have staked you to stop you pissing me off right now."

"I'm going to ignore that," he says - well why the hell did he ask the question then? "Why do you suddenly hate Amelie so much?" he asks me after a few moments of silence.

Easy question! One that I don't mind answering, if I'm truly honest - I can call her names and he cannot do one single thing about it because I'm giving him an answer.

"Well, do the words cold, frigid, bitch, nasty, rude, arrogant, vindictive, tight or controlling do it for you or do you want a bit more elaboration?" I say airily and he looks slightly more murderous again. His hand twitches towards the silver powder - what does he want?

"That's not an explanation," he murmurs harshly. "Let me see how I can show the events that occurred. You and Amelie seemed to be getting on pretty damn well, given you were both maid of honours or whatever it is... I'm not going to put a stamp and identify whatever it was but yeah, you didn't seem to mind her company. Then one day, you show up to our house and call her pretty much every name under the sun and for everything that's happened, professing you hate her. Now, I'm struggling to see why the sudden change of heart!" yes, well I suppose I wasn't exactly discrete with my change in heart towards Amelie - probably because I was too blinded by rage and too happy to be free from the constraints I had been wrapped under for so many a year, only very rarely getting flashes of existance. Yet I cannot explain my 'dual-personality' to Sam because a) he probably won't believe me but b) if he does, he'll try and change me back to me being under wraps and never able to get out again. No, that cannot happen.

"I don't know," I semi honestly say. "I guess it sort of just built up inside of me, all of the things, and made me realise that she isn't brilliant. That she has all these tngs underneath that are horrific and disgusting and now that's all I can see," I admit, trying to keep it as close to the truth as possible (I'm not a brilliant liar) but as anti-Amelie as possible as well.

"And what made you side with Bishop?" he presses, his face as emotionless as I've ever seen it.

"He saw me for who I am," I say, thinking through why I really did choose to join the enemy. "He believed that I could be in power, that I could do great things. He also trusted me and didn't hide things from me... If I asked something, he gave me an answer - he didn't keep it a secret, he told me," I say slowly. Sam looks slightly angry now, so I shut before his anger gets the better of his 'control' and he throws the silver at me. As that would _not_ be a pretty sight, I'm presuming!

"What did he tell you?" Sam suddenly asks and I half smile. Of course it would come to this - him wanting to know what I know. I look over at him and no longer see a scary man... Instead, I see a coward who is trying to be a man by intimidating me.

I laugh and he looks perplexed. "You really expect me to tell you?" I rhetorically ask. "Why, what a coward you are... I know you won't throw that fetching substance you're clutching in your hand because you don't have the balls to!" I laugh again as I watch his fist clench around the bottle even harder.

"Don't I?" he asks quietly before throwing the tiny vial of silver in his other hand at me. Instantly, the silver splashes up all over my body, clinging to every inch of my body.

"ARGH!" I scream at the top of my voice, unable to contain any of the agony. "Argh, please... Make it stop... Please... Argh... Oh my god... Please, I can't stand it!" I moan, unable to move much because of my chains. I writhe in agony, the silver burning every inch of my skin that is exposed black. Somehow, I end up looking at Sam and he actually looks horrified at what's happening to me for a moment. Then he realises I'm looking at him and he clams up, once again, to become emotionless.

After what seems like an age, the silver seems to disappear into thin air. It leaves me in agony but means that no more pain is caused - thank god! Slowly, my skin heals and every second that it takes is truly agonising.

"Now, I have enough silver to do that one hundred times a day for a month," Sam says harshly. "I think I demonstrated I'm not faking it. So what did he tell you?"

I wince as the burns on my wrists get even worse, especially as it's working on top of unhealing burns from the silver powder. I know I can't survive a long time with these chains - I can already feel my life slipping away. I can only hope that he'll remove the chains soon, if I answer his questions. I must have already been here about ten or fifteen minutes - awake at least.

"He said a lot," I pant, in complete agony. I scream as the chains come into contact with even more of my skin and it feels as if my skin is just disappearing, leaving only bone. "Um... He told me that I am the newest relation in the Bishop line," I say, not entirely sure what he wants to know.

"Anything else?" he asks and I think - if I wasn't in such pain, I wouldn't answer. But hopefully the pain will stop if I answer.

"He said that Amelie was...Stupid in her human life and got pregnant without being married," I say slowly, gritting my teeth to try and stop another scream. "He said that she didn't want her daughter and gave her away but that Amelie almost died so he turned her into a vampire. Then she didn't want to see her daughter again, yet he kept an eye on her and then her daughter so that they had someone," I continue before shutting my eyes to try and block out the pain from my body. It doesn't work though, and I slowly reopen them. I breathe as slowly and evenly as possible, attempting to be able to live through the pain. "He said she hated her daughter," I finish, wheezing as pain hits my lungs. It's so much harder to breathe, and yet no-one helps. I am a prisoner, after all.

"That's a lie," a cool voice comes from the side of the cage, snapping open the door with a small kick of her leg. Amelie. What a surprise - I knew it wouldn't be long before she turned up. Probably got bored of hearing my screams and not being to see the look of agony on my face.

She doesn't look angry, however, she simply looks sad and lost. I can see Myrnin behind her and the pain grows even worse as I remember his words to me, saying he doesn't love me. He looks concerned and worried at the moment - probably worried for Amelie. Oliver, however, seems to not care and is actually enjoying this - I ought to have left the stake in and killed him!

"What?" I gasp, unable to speak loudly because of the agonising pain crippling my body. The pain that's getting increasingly worse and covering more and more of my body as the seconds tick past. No longer is is confined to my wrists - no it left there a long time ago!

"That. Is. A. Lie," she spells out to me slowly, standing right in front of me. Sam moves beside her, as if I could hurt her from here, and looks concerned... But for whom?

"I know what you said, I just don't understand it," I say sardonically, anger rising as she treats me like such a child. The anger I have towards her rises to the surface, yet I'm conflicted at the moment. The good in me is fighting good and hard to get out now that I'm weakened... I face the possibility of losing here.

"What do you want me to spell it out for you?" she cries, losing a lot of her careful composure. One of the least composed states I have ever seen her in. "That my Father ordered my suitor to force himself on me, so I would have a child even though I was not married? That my Father sent me to England and made me think he was looking for my best interests? That when my daughter, Ariana, was born he turned up and ripped her from my arms without a second look and then proceeded to turn me into this, for no reason other than he wanted eternal control over me? Do I need to explain that any further so that it will get into your thick skull or can you understand the gravity of the situation regarding my daughter?" she cries - sheesh, she didn't have to go all Eastenders on me! I bet she's lying anyway, trying to get the sympathy vote. Why would he lie about that?

"Why didn't you find her, if you loved her so much?" I ask, trying to trick her into thinking I care and may actually believe her so then I can gather the truth.

She hesitates, before sitting fluidly down on the ground in front of me. With her hair flowing over her shoulder and her legs bent half under her, half to the side, she looks so young and innocent. Such a fake look about her there - so alluring, yet so dangerous.

"I didn't know where she was," she admits quietly. "I was 'sent' back to France and couldn't get away from Father... He knew where my Ariana was but refused to tell me. I exhausted every possible avenue I could, yet nothing could be done to find my Ariana. After a few months, I managed to block out every memory of her, fleeting as they were, until soon I never remembered her existence. That worked... Until you came to town, Claire," she continues - whew, glad to be of assistance.

"Ok then," I say slowly, realising with a jolt that it's more like an interrogation of Amelie than me! Still, I'm the one in silver chains that is slowly dying (and not exactly painlessly) not Amelie.

"I remembered every single detail about my Ariana when I saw how he spared your life, that day in the City Hall," Amelie says quietly - good to know! "The fact he didn't kill you showed that you must be family - the only people he never killed was blood relatives... Our family tree has a bind or something meaning that we cannot kill one another - yet he can order someone else to kill them, as I suspect he must have in the past. Yet I never saw a need for you to know."

Jeez, that's brilliant! "Well, I'm sure if _Amelie_, queen of knowing when something is necessary, didn't deem it fit for me to be informed _before _my parents were killed... Or even when I became eternally damned, I guess I needn't ever remember this conversation," I sneer and she simply looks sad. Sam, quelle surprise, looks as if he's going to burst with anger. "Sam, you really need to get some anger management... It's quite disturbing how tightly you're clenching your fists," I say quietly with no emotion in my voice.

The chains move as I shift slightly, bringing blackness and agony to another bare part of my arm - a part that's not long healed from the silver powder.

"Sam, maybe we ought to remove them," Amelie says anxiously as she looks at me. I feel so helpless - it's like I'm already dead.

"No, not for another few minutes," he says harshly. "Go do whatever it was you wanted to, my sweet, or otherwise you won't have the chance."

Amelie nods, standing up and moving closer to me. I wish I had the strength to kick her or do something disrespectful, but I can barely lift my head to follow her here.

"Claire, I don't believe that this is truly you," Amelie says to me softly, causing good me (the one Amelie knows) to rejoice happily. This causes a major surge in it's battle ahead to try and regain control, little good it'll do it. Even if she does get control, she'll be too weak to explain and they won't believe her anyway.

Amelie touches my face softly and I want to move away as fast as possible, to stop the evil bitch touching me. But I don't have the strength to move away and she knows this - she keeps ahold of my face and tilts it slightly. Then she looks deep into my eyes, holding mine open with no force from me whatsoever - I cannot break away from her, she's that powerful. I realise that I had absolutely no chance of actually getting more power than her, now, and I simply wasted my time on the wrong side. Bishop cannot defeat Amelie... And neither can I. But I will never admit this - she may be stronger than me, but I still detest her.

_Shut up _Good me... I know, you 'love' Amelie - it's rather creepy. I've had to live a couple of years with kissing her ass and putting up with my mind thinking that she's nice and actually quite friendly. These weeks of control of just me has meant that I have been able to barely have to listen to this, and when I have it's usually been to moan about how I've treated Sam... I swear, I bet Good me has a crush on him!

Amelie continue to look at me before calling Sam over. Here, she doesn't break contact with her only living descendant (me), she simply talks to him... I just about comprehend what they're saying.

"He's compelled her," she says quietly - no he hasn't! How else have I, someone who's been around forever, taken over my body? "She may have had small thoughts against me or all of us, underneath, but he's used something to make that overtake all the good in her... And keep it in power. But what?" she agonizes, still locked into my eyes. I try not to listen to any of the conversation because I know it's not true - I was strong enough to finally overcome my goody-two shoes self - but yet I cannot help myself.

"Are you sure, my dear?" Sam asks, uncertain - never thought we'd see eye to eye (me and him) but evidently I can be surprised! "I mean, she seems pretty damn convincing especially with some of the things she's said... I doubt those words would exactly crop up in Bishop's vocabulary," he continues - so now he's calling me common! Jeez, what have I done to deserve to spend my last minutes with him?

"I'm sure," Amelie says, dashing my bubble of hope that Sam could have swayed her opinion. "Look at the back of her eyes, Sam," she orders and I still cannot close them.

"I don't see anything," he grumbles.

"Myrnin, come look!" Amelie orders and I feel a rush of apprehension as my husband comes over. I cannot look anywhere but Amelie, as she continues to stare into my face, meaning the only way I see other's faces is when they look into my eyes in front of Amelie.

"Dear God," Myrnin whispers and I feel a stab of pain at his words. He can't be losing it - I mean _there is nothing there_! I am me, plain and simple! "Amelie, you're right - he has managed to get her under his spell, but how... When?"

"Claire, have you seen my Father before you decided to join him and did he touch you?" Amelie asks me with a double sounding thing in her voice, meaning I have to answer - with the truth. It's her compelling me, but also her familiaral relationship drives me to tell the truth... It was the with Mum, whenever she looked me straight in the eyes I _had_ to tell the truth - lying wasn't an option.

"Yes," I say, wincing as it hurts to move my mouth - the pain is spreading even more. "A-At the wedding... He said if I shouted for anyone, he'd kill me, so I had to listen. He, he touched my shoulder," I say quietly, unable to talk by the end. I imagine the lack of voice is comparable to those unfortunate vampires who suffered the disease, when their voices locked in their throats and left them mute. I actually cannot talk anymore... The metallic taste for blood in my throat is overwhelming and rendering me unable to move whatsoever.

Slowly, my head droops and my eyes manage to disengage from Amelie's, but don't give me any clarity to my thoughts. I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, then death, when I hear Amelie yelling.

"Get blood, Sam... She's going to die!" then she snaps the chains with her bare hands, not even making a noise at the silver - it obviously doesn't bother her. Amelie then grabs me and lays me across her lap, supporting my back as she pours blood into my mouth. It's like an automatic reflex in my body that drinks the blood, leaving me shuddering whilst it takes hold. "Are you alright?" she asks me softly, looking down into my face as my eyelids slowly open. I move my head infinitismally to show I am and she smiles. She pats my shoulder and moves the sleeve to my top slightly before gasping. "What on earth is that?"

Myrnin rushes over and touches my shoulder, sending shivers through my body as his touch registers with my body.

"I saw it before, I just never realised what it was before," he gasps, sighing slightly.

"You know what it is?" Amelie asks sharply and Myrnin slowly nods. I'm watching him abstractly as my brain and body begins to heal from the prolonged silver. I haven't a clue whereabouts Sam and Oliver are, yet I don't care... Unless they plan to kill me (and it's those two I don't trust right now).

"It's a chip that Bishop has implanted in her shoulder to maximise any feelings inside of her that match his own - so the hatred of you, Sam, Oliver basically - to then make her responsive to him," he explains. "He's also used compulsion to make sure that the chip stays working properly, but if I remove the chip... All influence should go. Should, I repeat," he continues.

So I haven't really managed to overpower good me? Well, I _have _but I've cheated, with Bishop's influence to get me here.

Myrnin removes the chip from my shoulder with a knife and I scream in agony until the cut closes over. I see a chip enclosed in his fingers which he then crushes, to Amelie's pleasure.

Inside me, I feel a raging battle between me and normal me. I've faded so much since the loss of the chip (which has made me feel one hundred times better, lighter, fresher) and the compulsion, so the good in me overpowers my evil side within seconds.

I'm locked away again, a simple spectator in the body. Oh well, it was fun whilst it lasted... I guess that Claire Conwy is a goody two shoes, after all...

_Claire's back to the nice, normal, Claire we've had for the past 2 fics!_

Thank god. I've finally managed to regain control of me. Never before have I ever considered that the evil that resides in me could rise up and control me. I never expected that I could do such evil things though... I mean, look what I've done: I've called Amelie every name under the sun (and the majority of them are untrue), I've hurt my friend Sam... I nearly drained my husband to keep him under control - god, I don't deserve anything! I've been truly horrific! I joined an evil man (albeit not on my own terms, given he a) compelled me (I should be more careful about eye contact with villains) and b) implanted a chip in my shoulder) and did truly disgusting acts, all because I flipped over not knowing a secret of Amelie's? It's her right to decide whether or not to tell me, so why ever that made me flip... I don't know.

"Claire, are you ok?" Amelie asks me concerned as a tear rolls down my cheek. Remorse hits me like a blow to the chest for all the disgusting things I've done - I even staked Oliver!

"No... I'm not ok," I admit, sitting upright from her lap. She lets go of my shoulder easily and looks at me in alarm. "I am so so so sorry for what I have done for the past few weeks... Words cannot begin to describe the sorrow I feel," I say, a fountain of tears flooding from my eyes.

"Ssshhh, Claire," Amelie soothes me but I don't react. "I know it wasn't you, he tricked you!"

"But why was I so weak to succumb to him?" I wail, collapsing on the floor. Myrnin looks heartbroken but doesn't come close - I lost him... Forever.

"Amelie," Sam says in a warning tone. "This could be a trick," he warns - he's right.

Yet she looks at him, entirely amazed that he could think that.

"Sam, do you think that I don't know when my own great-great and so on granddaughter is lying?" she asks, increduled.

"He's right," I mutter into the floor. "It's not but I could be lying right now. I could be a traitor still and be pretending to be normal me when in fact I'm plotting to bring you down," I sit upright with bloodshot eyes and see one open face, two disbelieving ones and one... One that breaks my heart into dust when I look at it. "I'm not, however. I have behaved atrociously and I know that I will never be forgiven. If you're going to kill me, I won't stop you," I break down, knowing that I'd rather be dead than them think I'm a traitor, someone who could turn on them at any time.

Amelie looks even more shocked and amazed before moving over to give me a hug. I feel so much better as she passes comfort into my body, much more relaxed.

"Claire, I would never kill you," she says, shocked that I could think such a thing. "You're young, you made a mistake and that man exploited you into thinking something else - he played mind games. Yet my secrecy couldn't exactly have helped you believe in me," she explains - so she isn't going to kill me?

I look up at Sam, who's moved over, and see none of the emotions that I have associated with him for far too long (anger/hatred/pain) but simply the lopsided grin I've missed.

"I'm sorry kiddo," he says, taking my hand and squeezing it. "Truly... I'm glad you're back though."

I smile at him before disentangling myself from Amelie - somehow!

"What do you want me to do?" I ask her and she considers this a moment. She then stands up and helps me up before taking my hand and leading me through to her office, motioning for the men to stay still. I want to speak with Myrnin, to explain what's gone on... Yet I suppose I'll have time for that later. Time for him to repeat his breaking of my heart by repeating his lack of love for me.

We arrive in her office which looks like somebody has been rifling through her drawers. She sits down and purses her lips, an action which makes me half smile. I sit in the visitors chair and laugh as she moves a pile of papers disdainfully.

"Somebody has been through my drawers," she says.

"I think that is obvious," I say and she laughs along with me before stopping, suddenly serious.

"Claire, I am going to ask you to do something which will put you in imminent danger," she says, placing her hands around one another and resting her chin lightly on them.

"Is this more or less danger than the other life threatening missions I've had in the past?" I ask and she shoots me a slight look.

"I need you to spy on my Father," she says quietly. "I require you to keep up the pretences that you are his, well the second in command, as well as gathering whatever information you can that could be relevant. Is that ok?" she asks and I nod.

"I need to do something that makes me think I can help fix the mess I've started," I reply glumly. She moves around the desk faster than I've ever seen her move and kneels on the floor carefully to hold my face in her hands.

"It was bound to happen anyway, Claire, don't blame yourself," she says but I shake my head.

"If I hadn't been as damned nosy to know whatever it is you're hiding, it wouldn't have!" I wail, making her laugh and shake _her_ head.

"No, my Claire, it is my fault for not sharing such a joyous and unexpected secret, something that I never expected could ever happen," she says wistfully, but with a smile on her face that makes the emotion I associate with her be happiness.

"What is it?" I ask, unable to contain it. This is what got us into this mess in the first place, my overeager inquisition!

She takes a deep breath before smiling. Suddenly, somehow, Sam is standing behind her and holding her other hand. She turns and looks at him for a moment before returning her attention to me - whew, the intrigue is immense!

She takes _another _deep breath before placing her hand on her stomach and smiling again.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

Say WHAT?

**Whatcha think - worth the wait & the agony it took me to write?**

**Did it work?**

**What do you think of Amelie's secret - I FINALLY REVEALED IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Whoo! As I said, this chappy took a while to write so please review again everyone!**

**Vicky xx**


	16. Dangerous Hormone Levels In Amelie!

**Chapter 16:**

**Wow, so now you know Amelie's secret!**

**Last chapter was the longest chapter I have E-V-E-R written! This is the second longest ever... And I thought this would be a short one!**

***n/b - Never watched Glee before, but this series is awesome!***

**Katherine Anne Porter once said: There seems to be a kind of order in the universe... in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own. (sorry for this quote… oth & it sort of really related to life and stuff… and maybe this chapter – not sure) **

_Flashback:_

She takes _another _deep breath before placing her hand on her stomach and smiling again.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

Say WHAT?

_End of flashback_

B-But vampires can't have children... That's what she told me. And that's what I've always thought - I mean it's not like anything changes in my body that means that a baby could be possible - it's just not possible! Everything I know about vampires makes me know that this just isn't possible - yet evidently it is! She's pregnant? That is truly the unbelievable occurring.

"But..." I protest, raising a finger (first finger, I'm not swearing!) in confusion and burrowing my brow. Amelie smiles, as does Sam, and touches my hand softly. "That's impossible!" I exclaim and she nods - well how is it, if it's happened?

"That's what I always thought," she murmurs quietly. "About three weeks or so ago, I collapsed and Sam called on Myrnin, who told me I was pregnant. We worked it out that it must be to do with the lunar cycle at that current time and Myrnin is still working on his latest version of his theory - ask him if you don't mind a four hour explanation on tiny details!" she explains - wow. That's truly remarkable! But surely she, or some other broody (I never realised Amelie was) vampire, would have found this earlier if they were that set on having a child?

I ask Amelie this and she considers her answer before replying.

"That's part of the theory that's in progress - many different factors are being taken into account and such... As obviously we don't want every vampire having a child - it wouldn't be practical to say the least," she frowns and Sam gives her shoulders a quick massage - not something I'd expect Amelie to be allowing in public under normal circumstances! Then again, I guess being pregnant sort of changes that all... Eve. I need to speak to her soon, to explain how I'm 'good' again, how I am so sorry for everything that's happened and I only wanted to protect her and her baby.

"No, that wouldn't exactly be human friendly - especially if Oliver got wind of it and then tried to use that," I say, then realising how bad it sounds - Oliver isn't trying to take over... That's me. "Sorry," I tack on quickly, lowering my head to face my hands.

"Oliver knows," Sam surprises me by saying - WHAT? How did he get to know and why did he get to know before me? No, I need to stop with the last one! That's what'll get me nasty again - not that I'll EVER do ANYTHING like that again. "He didn't want to go get Amelie from where she was locked up until after the sun went down so I had to explain the urgency," he explains - now that's a decent explanation. A decent reason as well. Myrnin obviously knows, given he was the one to discover it (if he'll speak to me, I want to know more about that), but I'm not sure about Michael... Speaking of him, where is he? I need to give him back his guitars.

"Oh... So sunlight is bad?" I confirm and Amelie half smiles. "Well worse than normal, anyways," I amend.

"It would, for more than about two hours constant 'sunbathing', kill the baby," Amelie says quietly, a hard edge to her voice. I can only imagine how different this is to her first child... At least the outcome will be different - she's already vampire and there's going to be no-one around to steal the child! "I also appear to need blood much more often, to nourish it and assist in it's growth - much like a human has to eat _slightly _more food... Not like the excess most feel is necessary," she sniffs at the end and I try desperately not to think of Eve. Only last month she ate _fourteen_ doughnuts one after each other (each with sweet toppings) which was then downed by a 2l bottle of coke and an entire bag of éclairs, accompanied by three, yes three, tubs of Ben and Jerry's Pfish Food. All in all, probably about five thousand calories - and that was in about two hours! Maybe even less, if I'm truly honest!

"Um yes, I guess they do," I press my lips together to try and stop the laugh getting out about Eve - Amelie (in her temperamental pregnancy state) will probably get mad and assume I'm laughing at her... She doesn't strike me as the type of person to get emotional in a 'criey' way, more blazing anger. I guess everything in a vampiric pregnancy is intensified in comparison to a humans, with everything happening earlier - three weeks shouldn't be bringing on such strong reactions, with extra food (well blood) and extreme temper/mood changes. I only wonder how she got pregnant... Oh, not _that _wondering... Just how she, a vampire, managed to conceive a child. I mean, the process isn't exactly hard (oh god, mental imaging a picture that I **really** don't want to see... I mean REALLY!) but for a vampire... I'd have thought it entirely impossible!

"Something disgusting you, Claire?" Amelie's voice sounds rather bitchy and angry - there's the hormones in action. I can't wait to get to work in the lab and try and find something that will calm her down because I don't think I could survive another eight months with her... My god, I feel so sorry for Sam! I have a feeling if she doesn't calm down, he'll be driving the stake through his _own_ heart without Bishop's assistance whatsoever! I can't wait to get on with it... If Myrnin will work with me, that is - will he work with someone he doesn't love anymore?

Sam looks at me and makes a scared motion that I shouldn't antagonise her any further... I'm not stupid! My best friend is pregnant so I'm pretty sure I know what to do - even though I have a feeling Amelie is _slightly_ moodier and harder to please than Eve is!

"Um, no not at all," I say, instantly trying to think up a good cover story. I look at Sam, heartbroken slightly, (it fits with my story... I'm not being a martyr!) and sigh. "No, it's nothing - honest," I say in a tone heavy with dread, despair and unhappiness. Instantly, (giving me whiplash) Amelie's expression turns to concern. She touches my hand again and mouths "what's wrong?" but I shake my head, indicating that I don't want to tell Sam. This is going to be truthful (unlike those hours I spent distracting her before) but still it's not like I specifically want Sam knowing my feelings.

"Sam, would you mind going and helping Myrnin with whatever he is currently doing?" she asks, turning to face her husband whilst resting one hand naturally on her stomach.

"Sure, see you in a bit... Call if you need anything," he replies easily, kissing her lightly before disappearing off.

She rolls her eyes before standing and moving quickly back round to her side of the desk, obviously bored of kneeling. "Does he not remember that this room has been sound-proofed so that even if I shout, he isn't going to be able to hear?" she asks rhetorically - it doesn't exactly seem to require an answer. "Now, what's wrong Claire? And truthfully, I haven't time for lies or mistruths because, to be honest, there's a lot of things I have to do," she says suddenly, smiling slightly as her hand rubs her small baby... I haven't noticed before, but she seems to have put on at least a teensy bit of weight! Seeing that makes me want to smile - vampires can truly get fat (well the only pregnant one in the history of vampires can!)! It's truly amazing! Truly is my favourite word right now as it appears to just fit in anywhere!

"Congratulations," I say, realising that I haven't said it yet and it seems to fit as an appropriate lead in to my topic of conversation.

Amelie laughs softly before settling on simply a smile. "You sent away Sam to say _congratulations_?" she asks me in disbelief. "I was expecting something a little more personal or _something_!" she continues, smiling even wider... I can safely say, besides her wedding day, I have never seen her happier!

"How can I say this?" I murmur to myself, dipping my head and placing it in my hands. How _can _I put this into words without sounding jealous or whiny or anything else? It's going to end up sounding so rude and horrid... Unless I start with that? "I've been awful, truly horrendous," I begin, looking at Amelie.

"_Must _we go through all of that again?" she asks, sounding rather bored. "I'm sorry, Claire, but I cannot face another second of discussion about you and your betrayal - ok?" she sounds just a little snappy... Maybe I ought to get straight onto the points I want to make.

"Sorry," I mutter. "It's just... I don't know how to apologise to Myrnin," I say simply and she nods.

"He told me he said some things he didn't mean," she says, instantly sparking my hopes. Then again, he said a lot of things then... I bet the thing I _want _him to have, I bet he means. I bet he means he doesn't love me and doesn't mean everything he said before that, when we were together and happy. "He was hurt by your actions but he realises now that it wasn't you... Of course, I'm not going to put words into your ears for him but don't think that everything is lost," she continues - well that's a little more of a relief!

"Thank you," I say quietly and she smiles at me.

"Now would you like to tell me the other thing before I go absolutely crazy and feel like committing a murder?" she smiles but I can see the threat beneath her words... Oh my, a calming solution is DEFINITELY necessary!

"I'm really happy you're happy," I stall again and I can see her getting slightly irritated. "Ok, well I was just wondering how... No, that sounds wrong. I mean, how do you think you as a vampire managed to get pregnant?" I ask, a little embarrassed because I haven't got a clue how to say this... It sounds so rude and as if I'm stupid and want an explanation on conception! Which is definitely something I _don't _want from Amelie, someone I can pretty much call my Grandmother (I can't be bothered with the great's and it's not like I knew my Grandmother anyway, so Amelie can take that title... At least it saves me writing great about forty five times!), as how embarrassing would that be?

"I'm going to assume that you don't want an explanation of the... Physical aspect," Amelie says, blushing slightly as I do. I nod in agreement and she smiles slightly before continuing. "Good. Well, it is my belief - but do not quote me later - that I fell with child due to a multitude of factors working together. One is that there was a lunar eclipse during the month of February. Another is that I believe there may be something in my blood that allows me to have a child in certain conditions that often won't come around for many years to come - perhaps hereditary or even due to the person who made me a vampire. Yet I have managed to test every other female vampire's blood in town and they don't have the gene or whatever the term is that I do," she says, instantly dashing all my hope. Somehow, she's managed to get my blood and has ascertained that I cannot have a child... It appears that Amelie is the only one with that chance. Still, best not to be bitter - currently, I still have my Myrnin... Until he leaves me.

"Well at least your finally having a child, well you know what I mean," I say with a slightly forced smile. "And with Sam, of course!" I smile, feeling natural about it this time, and she nods. Then she winces slightly in pain - what's wrong. "Amelie, are you ok?" I ask her in alarm and she nods, clutching her stomach tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she says, even though she quite obviously isn't. At the fastest I can, I zoom around the desk and touch her shoulder softly, trying to get her to relax. "We don't know why this is happening... I have theories, of course, but nothing solid or resolute."

"I'll find out why, I promise," I say rashly, trying to distract her from the easing pain. "At least I'll make you something to numb the pain, or something," I rationalise, knowing that finding the cause will probably be impossible... It depends if she can have an ultrasound. Oh my, I've just had a thought: how will the baby be born? I mean, will she have a c-section or go au naturale? That's such a hard decision - I guess it depends on what is possible to be done?

"Thank you," she says quietly, sitting upright again. "Please don't mention that episode to Sam, he already frets too much and if he makes me be any more careful, I'm afraid I'll have to be wrapped in bubble wrap," she sighs and I snort with laughter. She gives me a look - right, that hormone balancer is at the top of my list!

"I wouldn't anyway," I promise, letting go of her shoulder. I make to move away but, with lightning fast reflexes (gained over a thousand years), she grabs my wrist to hold me still.

"Claire, I am sorry," she says quietly, looking at the floor. "I knew of your identity long ago and yet didn't inform you of it, as I ought to have. It was wrong of me," she continues - is this what she's been a bit stressy about, in the hour or so I've been 'good' again? Sheesh, if it was, she needn't have bothered.

"Amelie, I really don't care about that," I say honestly, truth ringing in my voice. I bob down next to her and she takes my hand, looking at me now. "It really doesn't matter - you've got nothing to apologise for!"

"You are my family, yet I didn't treat you that way," she says quietly, a small tear running down her face. "My father killed your parents, rather had them killed, and I could have protected them but I thought the danger had passed. I could have treated you properly, yet I deigned to be the same royal brat, I believe you say, I always was." she breaks into tears and I stand up to hug her, half smiling at 'royal brat' - I've never said that!

"Amelie, I don't care," I repeat gently. "Sure, you're my great, whatever, grandmother but, if you want, we can just continue as normal. I mean, it's not like I'd have ever met you if we'd have lived normal lives and no vampires, is it?" I say, knowing that I can live without Amelie having that title to me... It's sort of creepy, with the amount of generations between us!

"I'd prefer something else, if you don't mind," she says quietly, looking at me. Well she could get on with it, couldn't she? "You lost your grandparents before you were born, so I thought... Sam has Michael, I mean it wouldn't be titled or anything, just so that we could categorise it better than leaving it open and unclosed," she fumbles, unable to say she wants to be my adoptive grandmother (a title she already has, just minus a few dozen greats!).

"Heya Gran!" I joke and she smiles. "Amelie, whatever makes you happy!" I say and she nods before hugging me again.

"Oh Claire, if I had managed to keep my Ariana, I could only wish for her to be like you are," she says wistfully and I feel a jolt of pride that she considers me to be good enough for her daughter to be like, minus all the bad things. "Oh, and even the flaws... Nobody is perfect!" she continues - what flaws?

"What flaws?" I ask, in mock outrage, making her smile widely.

"Most of the time you have pretty appalling fashion sense!" she begins.

"Yes, to someone who's lived in three millenniums!" I defend myself.

"You have no manners or elocution whatsoever, with half of the language you use making me want to cover my ears and cut your tongue out," she continues - sheesh, way to offend people!

"I am one of the more eloquent and respectful members of my generation, thank you very much!" I retort, indignated. "If you want to hear crude, talk to Michael when he's a) pissed or b) drunk, or Eve at any given time!" I explain and she raises an eyebrow - right, pissed! Not the best vocab choice, given what the conversation's regarding!

"You also have a temper," she finishes. Sheesh, if that's what she's down to!

"Pot calling kettle black here, I think!" I obersve with a grin. How can she call me for having a temper, when she explodes at everyone and everything - especially now!

She smiles grimly but shakes her head. "I don't have a temper," she protests but I nod.

"If I'm truly honest, I don't think that I've ever met anyone with a worse temper... And I don't think I've got much scope to meet anyone else," I argue - she's a) ancient and b) wants everything done HER way and gets crabbit if it isn't!

"As much as I completely disagree, let us leave that discussion here," she says, obviously knowing she cannot win against the truth!

"Yes, let's!" I say, smiling slightly as I beat Amelie in a war of words and morals!

"Are you sure you can do this?" she says softly, and I know instantly she's talking about the spy position.

"Yes, I want to," I say firmly, looking her straight in the eyes to show that I am telling the truth.

"God be with you," she says quietly before standing up. "They ought to have finished making a placebo chip by now, so let's go," she continues - WHAT?

"Um, why do I need a placebo chip?" I ask, not understanding why at all. She looks at me, exasperated.

"Claire, you had a chip in your shoulder," she says very slowly. "If it's not there when you return, that's going to be an issue that you cannot explain. It will end up being something that most likely will cost you your life, understand?" she spells out. Ahhh right, yes I understand why now! Silly of me, really, not to have instantly!

"Ok, then, I get it now," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Remind me to book you in at the university for some elocution lessons," she says dryly.

"A) you've got the best memory so there's no chance you'd ever forget," I reply in the same tone as she spoke. "And b) you let Michael speak however he wants, so unless he goes, I'm not going," I continue, making her continue her sarcastic eye roll... It's about the furthest she gets to being either rude or from our generation!

"_Anyway_," she says pointedly as we move towards the door. "Come have your cover remasked and then we can discuss plans of action," she continues and opens the door. A jolt of realisation hits me: _this _is why she didn't fight back when Bishop took her. It's because she didn't want to have any chance of hurting the baby... That's a true mother! She's going to be awesome as a parent - if she doesn't kill the baby for disagreeing with her or for refusing to go to sleep!

"Ok then," I smile before darting in the direction of where I hear voices. Myrnin and Oliver are arguing about something and I can definitely hear Sam trying to diffuse the situation between them - obviously, it's not working! "Guys, what's up?" I ask as I come into the room where they're shouting at one another now. Oliver throws me a dirty look before turning to face me entirely.

"Nothing that concerns you," he hisses at me, making Amelie bare her fangs at him angrily.

"Don't you speak to Claire like that!" she growls and he looks scared, probably because it's Amelie shouting at him and she's pregnant!

"Sorry," he murmurs, looking semi-sincere and she seems appeased by this.

"Good," she smiles and Sam wraps his arm around her quickly, obviously trying to captivate on the good mood whilst it lasts... I swear, if I was married to her I would have already committed - actually, I'd have done that a long time ago!

Myrnin turns to face me and I instantly feel an awkward sensation rise over me: just where we stand is completely blurred... It's obscure where we are! I just want to know whereabouts I stand, but I don't know if I want to. It could hurt too much and I don't think I could cope with much more pain.

Then he holds up a chip that looks almost exactly identical to the one that I saw coming out of my shoulder for a few fleeting seconds. That's pretty good that he could recreate it so quickly… then again, it _is _Myrnin, my amazing inventor, the man that can do anything he wants to!

"You have to put this in your shoulder again," he says flatly, with no emotion whatsoever. "It's going to hurt," he continues – well that doesn't exactly sound promising! Just how is he planning on getting it into my shoulder?

"How is it going in?" I ask suspiciously and Oliver smiles widely – that shows it isn't going to be very good!

"Bishop could put it in by will alone – it's his chip," Myrnin says, disdain in his voice. "But to replace it with the fake, a knife will have to be used to cut your skin open!" he continues – ow! That's not exactly brilliant, is it? That is going to _kill_!

"No," I say, as I catch sight of a meat cleaver in the back and move backwards accordingly. "That knife is not going _anywhere _near my body!" I continue and they all laugh – it's not funny!

Myrnin shakes his head, smiling slightly, and removes a small pocket knife from his pocket, amazingly! That doesn't exactly feel much more promising – I know what he uses that knife for, and I don't want _that _near me either!

"It's this or that," he says, noticing my looks of disapproval towards his knife as well. "They're the only ones sharp enough to cause enough damage to slip that in before your skin heals up," he explains – well that is just truly horrendous!

"As long as it is quickly sterilised first, then that should be ok," I say, not entirely sure with what I want! Myrnin chuckles slightly before nodding and dashing through to the kitchen to boil the kettle to stick the knife into – that's the quickest and easiest way to sterilise… I don't exactly want to return to the lab yet, and I doubt he does either. Even though it wasn't me in control, it was still Claire that did it… and I don't want that.

He's back within a couple of minutes, with a boiling hot glass of water which he proceeds to put the knife into quickly, splashing water onto the floor.

"For heavens sake, Myrnin, there isn't any need for that!" Amelie says, slightly infuriated and I laugh slightly. Myrnin shoots me a look of exasperation before nodding to Amelie.

"Yes, Amelie," he murmurs before digging the knife out. He sets the glass of water on the table before motioning for me to sit down in the chair.

"No, not there, I don't want to get blood on it – it will never wash out of the material," Amelie rushes to say as I sit down, and Myrnin rolls his eyes. I stand up as Amelie leads us through to the kitchen, where the chairs are plastic (stylish though… I assume Sam had something to do with the selection of them!) and the flooring is linoleum, so the blood can just be mopped up.

I sit down on the chair and breathe deeply, very scared for what's going to happen. I know the wound will heal almost instantly, but it's going to hurt… and I don't like pain!

"Sit still and don't move one single muscle or I could end up stabbing you in the heart," Myrnin warns me quietly, and I realise we are alone – Amelie, Sam and Oliver aren't here and I haven't a clue where Michael is. This is the first time we have been alone together since he told me he didn't love me, and now he is simply going to physically harm me… like I harmed him. Oh god, this is truly horrific! I don't want him to hurt me, and yet it has to happen.

"Why would I?" I ask quietly, looking my Myrnin in the eyes, yet he looks away almost instantly. He angles the knife down towards my chest and I shut my eyes, unable to watch as he cuts me. "Argh!" I say quietly, as the pain and shock of Myrnin stabbing me processes into my brain, the blood pouring down out of my wound onto my top. I can feel Myrnin shoving something into my chest and wrangling it around a little before removing his fingers – it felt so nice for him to have his fingers inside of me… that sounds sick, doesn't it?

"All done," he says only moments later, as my wound heals, relieving all the pain from me. I open my eyes to see that he's already over on the other side of the room, fetching towels from the drawers to mop up my blood. He hands one to me, without even looking at me, and I begin to dab at the blood covering my skin. I feel slightly weakened from the loss of the blood and realise with a horror that this is what Myrnin felt. Yet for him, it was much worse… he lost so much more and it was by someone he loved – they drank his blood, which is so much worse than someone else doing it. Within seconds, the towel is covered in my blood so I turn it over and dab some more. "Here, have this," he says to me, throwing a bottle of blood at me fresh from the fridge. I nod in thanks before opening the bottle and slowly drink it, not wanting to appear greedy or insensitive, given how long I left him without blood.

"Thanks," I murmur as I finish it off and place the bottle on the table, wincing as the motion causes a pain in my head. Myrnin is suddenly next to me, placing his soft hand onto my forehead softly.

"You'll be fine," he says in the same tone as his touch is. "It's just because there's the chip in you… your body needs to adjust to it – then when it leaves you, it will be slightly hard to accustomise as well!"

"Ok, thanks," I repeat and he smiles softly before darting away from me – am I that horrific that he cannot be near me for periods of time?

I stand up and place the towel, along with the bottle, in the bin before slowly walking through to the other room where they are all in. will I get a chance to speak with Myrnin before I have to return to being a spy? Oh, I hope so… I need to speak to him and see if I have any chance of being with him.

"Claire, that's brilliant," Amelie says as I appear around the doors. She looks at the chip, which is apparently not noticeable anymore, and she throws me one of my tops from the house – when she got that is beyond me, but still she's got it! I'll put it on in a little while. "Come with me through to my study, Claire, I need to speak to you before you return," she says, abandoning Sam and rushing over to me. I nod, clutching the top in my hand, and we head through into her office. "Change quickly – you will not be returning to the others… you have to go straight into undercover operations," she says, motioning for me to change in the darkened corner behind the bookcase.

I head into the corner and remove the bloodstained top, wincing slightly as the scent of my own blood hits my nostrils. I throw it out into the main area of the study and smile as I hear Amelie catching it before it hits the carpet. Amelie appears to have chosen a pretty acceptable top for me to wear: black and long sleeved, slightly clingy and completely gorgeous!

Wait, it's just hit me. I am not going to be able to speak to Myrnin before I have to return to my position in Bishop's society. I need to, yet I cannot.

"What is it?" I ask Amelie quickly as I settle in the chair opposite her desk. She has placed my old top in the bin – I wouldn't wear it again anyway – and looks pleased with her selection of clothing.

"You look very nice in that top, Claire," she compliments me – this is just a little bit weird! I mean, _very _weird! "I cannot allow you to speak with Myrnin, although you need to clear things up with a matter of urgency on your parts, because if you return to spy and you are happy… it could blow your entire cover. You need to have this incomplete part about you in regards to Myrnin, not entirely resolved, as otherwise it wouldn't fit your personality. I am sorry," she says, breaking my heart – I need to speak with him! It's a horrible thing she is doing; however, I can see why she has done this.

"I know why you've done it," I say and she nods. "Is there anything you want me to do, whilst I go undercover or shall I just use my initiative in what I should be doing?" I ask and she considers this a moment.

"Make your own decisions, as long as they are not too drastic," she decides, after a moment of deliberation. "However, I would like you to run them past me first… I don't want to be returning to find that you've allowed all humans to be able to kill a vampire without being punished themselves," she says with a small smile.

"I wouldn't do that anyway," I laugh and she looks slightly disbelieving. "Ok, well I should get going – I need to finish this legislation I was working on earlier," I say softly and she nods, watching as I head over to the portal in the corner. I walk through into my office, remembering how I felt when I was in here before and sit in my chair. Here, I sob… for the loss of my Myrnin…

**Ok, I am **_**seriously **_**getting bad with the length of my chapters – this one is over 5000 words, and I only expected it to be about 2000 – I WANTED TO WRITE A SHORT CHAPTER! Still, be happy that I write lots and lots!**

**Please please review! I'd love the same (recent) review levels!**

**Vicky xx**


	17. Fashion Sense Deficiencies!

**Chapter 17: **

**Now, hopefully, this chapter will be shorter than the last two epic novels (haha) but still be as good :P**

* * *

Finally, the tears stop flowing and the sniffles stop coming to leave me unable to cry anymore. Three hours after I began, my body decides I have no more need to cry - I've used it all up. Still, I don't feel happy or relieved or free from the pain... I feel dejected, depressed and more alone than ever. I don't have anyone right now: my husband may or may not love me, my friends still probably don't trust me and I'm in the most dangerous job of all... Being a spy.

I wipe the last lingering tears from my eyes before looking at the clock: 2am. That's all. It's only two in the fricking morning, meaning I've got hours and hours before I have to come back to work. Yet where do I have to go? Myrnin isn't going to let me in the house (and I don't really want to, because I'll end up talking with Myrnin and going against the plan), staying with Michael would look suspicious and Eve hates me. Therefore, this office is the only home I have. Since I'm wearing a fresh top, I suppose I can get away with the same trousers and shoes but not for the day after as well.

**Amelie, can you get some clothes for me? That I will wear, not your fashion style! Claire**

I send this to Amelie before wiping it from the sentbox - it doesn't hurt to be too cautious around enemy camps. Something is bugging me - Bishop must know that these guys have all escaped from their cells, yet he hasn't informed me. Oh god, how hard is it going to be to pretend I hate Amelie and Sam? Oliver isn't going to be hard especially with what he was saying to me earlier but still... I don't think I can do it. Amelie's made a mistake with giving me the responsibility of this - I know I'm not good enough to pull off such an important decision. That was Michael and Myrnin's jobs last time, not mine. Last time, I wasn't even supposed to know Amelie was fighting back, underground, and where they held things - I didn't even know (until after I worked it out) that Michael was still on the good side. So what makes her think that I'll be any better?

_You have a text message from Amelie:_

**Yes, I will bring some attire over to your office shortly. We will be freeing our troops in approximately two hours - just be prepared. Amelie**

Thank god she'll be bringing me more clothing... I don't think I could survive wearing the same clothes after today - it's so disgusting! Yet I'm not entirely sure on what Amelie will choose for me - her dress sense is completely different to mine and when she chose that top, I was in shock! I bet she'll find the neutral clothing I have in the back of the wardrobe (the stuff I got for when I was still an employee and was summoned to see her - basically when we weren't 'friends') and bring that for me. Actually, I hid it behind some stuff that she probably will still be blushing next year if she saw (and I would be as well if she'd seen it!) so maybe there is a chance I won't be stuck in yucky, boring, drab colours! She had seriously better let this baby wear whatever because a baby in pastel or neutral colours is NOT good - if I have to, I'll nick some of the designer stuff I got for Eve's baby and dress baby Glass in that! That sounds so cute, baby Glass... I wonder if it's a girl or boy! Yet I think the thing I'm more curious about is just how it's happened, how Amelie (eldest vampire, with 'vampire' being the main word) has managed to conceive a child, when she's supposed to be frozen. I know I am. Still, that's something to be worked on once we've saved Morganville from my major mistake. If Myrnin lets me in the lab, that is!

**Thank you & ok, I think it shouldn't be a problem. Have you got something planned to distract the guards?**

I reply to Amelie's text, deleting everything to do with our conversation; I even make sure there isn't a report there! Once this is done, I return to my legislation that will, hopefully, make it easier for humans to survive in this town... As long as Amelie approves it. She should do, mind, given it's not much different to now: it just means that the punishments for attacking humans (Protected ones) on vampires will be slightly more severe than the nothing that currently exists.

_You have a text message from Amelie:_

**Yes, Richard has arranged something on the far side of town. Stay in your office and do not leave, otherwise there is a chance you could be harmed. Do you understand?**

Wow, that's the most concerned about me that she's ever been in her life (well mine!)! She seems to actually be bothered about my survival, whether because she's just realised I'm simply brilliant or because of her new status in my life (I mean, _come on_, 45 lots of great added onto grandmother is a LITTLE too much to be saying!), I'm not sure but she seems concerned.

**Sheesh, Amelie, chillax a bit! I'll be staying here anyway. Claire**

I smile slightly as I delete the texts, realising that I've told Amelie (not exactly modern) to 'chillax' - she won't have a clue what it means! Or if she does, I'll be booked in for elocution lessons faster than you can actually say chillax!

No reply comes through for over half an hour, meaning I simply spend the time improving the legislation whilst thinking of Myrnin. I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if he's thinking of me. I wonder if he truly meant that he didn't love me or if it was just a bluff to get me to leave him, especially given I'd only nearly drained him a few hours beforehand. I wonder so much, yet I don't know if it's right or wrong. Whether he's doing this or that, I haven't a clue but I want to. I want to know if he's watching football right now or planning on grabbing a beer. I want to know exactly what he's wearing and to be near him. I want to be able to be held in his arms and be able to turn my head for him to kiss me. At this moment in time, I can't do any of those. I can only wonder. And hope.

_You have a text message from Amelie:_

Wow, she really took her time to reply! Normally, if I took half an hour to reply to her texts (I'd already be in the doghouse given she only texts when you miss her calls, and if you miss her calls she hates you!) I'd have been hung out to dry... The only exception being if I was asleep!

**Do not tell me to 'chillax' again, Claire, or I will be committing an act sinful to God. If I see you move one centimetre outside of your office, you will be in deep trouble. I shall bring your clothing along shortly. Amelie**

So, _maybe _I shouldn't have told a pregnant (extremely cranky) vampire by the name of Amelie (who already can go from nice to volatile in approximately 0.00001 of a second) to 'chillax' if I want to survive. Still, I'm undercover... She can't come in all guns blazing and shout at me, unless she wants us both, no all three of us, to die. Can she? Then again, this _is_ Amelie who apparently managed to charm the King of England (not her husband amazingly) into sleeping with her (even though he was 'happily' married), giving her a few hundred thousand pounds and five manor houses before informing the Queen of the ongoing affair. Who knew, Amelie Glass, a prostitute (of sorts) and inappropriate lady of her day.. Words cannot describeher actions, but I would put it into context modern day as to be like Emma from Hustle. Now THAT is a good show - Amelie would fit in perfectly: scamming someone to get what she wants, then ousting them as whatever they are! Brilliance!

I deign not to respond to her rather rude (and angry... That's sort of the reason why I'm not responding) text, and instead text Sam.

**Sam, is everything going to plan? Claire**

I seemed to get the feeling that he didn't truly trust nor like me fully when we were together earlier, so I leave off the 'x' at the end. It doesn't seem fitting because of what other me said to him. He may know that it wasn't me techically, but obviously I had slightly dodgy feelings underneath (he MUST have as well) so he feels that I'm obviously still a bitch and a traitor. More likely than not, he's not going to reply... Yet at least I've tried.

Forty five minutes later, a portal appears in the back corner of the room. I whirl around, shocked, and stand up to face the person coming through with a fear in me. Then I remember, just as she comes through the door, Amelie said that she'd be bringing my clothes for me.

"Claire, you look scared," she says as she zooms into the room, clutching a few bags of clothing.

"I forgot you were coming," I admit, taking the bags from her with a happiness that I will be able to choose what I wear... From whatever Amelie has selected for me.

"That would explain it," she replies with a small smile. I realise that she's dressed in attire that I would associate with a fight - but of course she's going to go and rescue the people I had thrown in jail. Actually, I didn't do anything... It was all Bishop and Valerie - the new version of Ysandre! "Now, I have chosen, ahem, a selection of clothing from your wardrobes as I wasn't sure what you would want to wear," she says, slightly awkwardly and blushing profusely. Damn, she's seen them!

"Thanks," I say, in the same tone. "Amelie, you don't need it but good luck anyway," I smile slightly and she does as well before backing away to the portal and slamming it shut, the door disappearing entirely. Now she has gone, I open the bags and smile: wow, she is actually amazing!

There's a selection of dresses in here in all colours, ranging from mid-thigh to floor length. There's also a large number of my shoes, all looking rather professional.

_For your new 'professional' look, Claire... The old, shoddy, clothing you normally wear just won't do if you are in power. _- wow, she's even written me a little note, stuck onto one of the dresses!

There's also a selection of work appropriate tops, with business like trousers and skirts, more shoes to match.

Thank god! She's even put in my jeans, jeggings, casual tops, fleeces (I cannot like without my yellow Superdry one) and even my converse, which she hates!

_You're not at work ALL the time, and as much as I hate to admit it, some of this clothing is rather nice & flattering._

Suh-weet! I have my work style clothing for during the day, and these lovely clothes that I adore for the evenings! In the corner of my office is a sofa, television and unit for clothing - my new home, for the time at least. Once Bishop has gone, for good, I am moving back home... Once I've spoken with Myrnin. If he truly wants a divorce, I'll oblige and move either back in with Michael (if he'll have me) or I'll take Sam's flat from before - still unoccupied even though he left all his furniture and such in there. At least it would provide a base to start from... Wait, it's empty. I could move in there now - with their permission - whilst I spy because I can't face living in this office twenty four seven. It would drive me insane!

**Amelie, is it alright if I use Sam's old flat to stay in whilst I complete this spying? Claire**

I decide to text Amelie straight away, so that I can get moved in straight away if I can use it. At least I'll be able to get moved in, if I get permission, before working hours start at 9am because it's only about 3amish now.

Whilst I wait for her to reply, I decide to go and watch the television for a while - I can't be bothered to work every hour of the day and why else would it be in my office? I wonder what Bishop is doing - is he plotting something despicable for Morganville or simply sitting back and letting me do all the work?

Yet I shouldn't be concerned about that right now - I've already gone through way too much today. I've been trapped inside my body, kidnapped and tortured (although evil me got the brunt of it), regained control of my body and found out Amelie was pregnant. Oh and I became a spy for the good side! I'm pretty sure (given I've already nearly completed my first piece of legislation as 'in-charge' of Morganville) that I deserve to spend my time not working actually relaxing! I turn on the television and see that on channel five, the new series of CSI:NEW YORK is starting... I can't decide whether or not to watch it. Before I turned vampire, I loved the show but the blood. I mean, it's completely not real but I don't know if it's going to affect me - is it the sight of blood that turns me into a predator or the smell?

There's only one way to find out! I leave the programme on and smile as I see Lindsay Monroe receiving a medal of commendation for killing Shane Casey - I haven't missed an episode, ever, and I didn't really want to break that tradition now! Soon, someone appears with a pool of blood that doesn't bother me - it must be the smell that draws me into the blood, not the sight of it. Thank god! It's one of the best shows on television; I'd have been devastated if I didn't have the opportunity to watch it anymore!

For the next hour, I watch the show, gripped to find out the murderer of Sarah Nelson. I can't tear my eyes away and even ignore the texts that comes through two minutes before the end of the show. However, after the show ends, I check my phone.

_You have 2 text messages from Amelie and Sam:_

From Amelie:

**of course you can use the flat - everything is still there so go settle in. Enjoy it. Amelie**

From Sam:

**Hi, Claire, yes everything worked out. We've freed our people. Enjoy the flat! Sam x**

Yes! I get the flat and the fact that the vampires have been freed from prison! Also, Sam put a kiss on the end of the message, indicating to me that he's sort of back to normal with me!

I get the flat! That's what I really wanted to get - I truly needed the flat... I don't have anywhere else to live and the flat is pretty cool!

I jump up (after turning off the television) and grab my bags of clothes before heading to the corner of the room. I close my eyes and bring up a portal before concentrating even more on my new flat so that it is connected to the system. Then I grasp the doorhandle in my hand and turn before stepping through into the flat.

It's small, but cosy. The living room appears pretty basic, with only a sofa, small bookcase, coffee table and television (with dvd player and some dvds), but really nice. The sofa is brown leather on the wooden floor which is completely bare! I dump my bags on the sofa and walk through the flat, marvelling at the beauty of it: the kitchen is small but well stocked; the bathroom is wooden with a large shower (which still seems to have shower gel bottles!); the bedroom contains a single bed and a wooden wardrobe. I'm guessing Sam either didn't spend much time here or he didn't like having clutter everywhere. The only other possibility is that he took most of the personal stuff with him to Amelie's house so this is just basic furniture.

I find some bedlinen in the cupboard that's still in it's packaging (ie, unused) so that's better than sleeping with no sheets on the bed. I also grab my clothes from the living room and hang everything up that I can. Oh, this is sort of embarrassing: underwear. Amelie's had to go through my drawers and I'm guessing she's literally just tipped the drawer into the bag so that she hasn't had to touch them - at least, that's what I'm hoping! Yes, because I can't smell her scent on the underwear - thank god! If she'd have looked closely... Well, I doubt the blush already procured from the wardrobe would be leaving until next milennium!

Now everything is set up in my new home, I return to my office to turn off the lights, grab some of the blood from the fridge to put in my new fridge and pick up my bag. Thankfully, my phone charger is in my bag as otherwise my phone would be dead by tomorrow night.

I put the blood in the empty fridge before rooting through the drawers for a dishcloth. I find them in the second drawer before finding the flash spray under the sink. After soaking the dishcloth in boiling hot water from the tap, I begin to clean down the worktops (there's a layer of dust because nobody has lived here for over a year) quickly, spending the next forty minutes cleaning the entire flat.

Now the flat is clean, I turn on the television and root through for something to watch. I settle on 'Greatest Songs of The Noughties' where the top 20 is starting. I sink into the sofa and just watch the rest of the show, enjoying the reminders of such brilliant music! This day is going to be so stressful, so I may as well start it well!

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I MANAGED TO KEEP IT SHORT(ISH)! **

**Please review! I don't want to sound like a nag or anything, like usual, but the fact that I've had so many reviews recently, I don't want the numbers to go down now!**

**Vicky xx**


	18. Thinking Voldemort Is The Good Guy!

**Chapter 18:**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Got an a* in my English language and an a in my maths unit 2, so felt so happy I HAD to update :P **

**

* * *

**

"How are you finding your new power in Morganville?" Bishop asks me with a smile as I stand in his office. I don't sit down because I'm nearly his equal and, to be honest, I don't want to sit down. Standing makes me feel more in control... More as if I'm not being a spy.

"It's brilliant!" I enthuse, smiling widely. I don't have to lie here. I really am enjoying this power, this chance to influence things in Morganville in a positive way for humans - even though Amelie is approving my plans, I'm still putting them forwards. It's been eight days since I turned spy and this is only the second time I have seen Bishop. It's just been so busy: there's been riots quite a bit, then I've had to publicise my new plans for Morganville (making the riots burn out because the rioters were calmed by my plans) whilst making more. I've had to deal with trouble makers, sign off all these papers (after reading them - that took forever as there was a tonne that Amelie had left) and just make sure all businesses etc are running perfectly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Bishop replies with a smile that makes me feel slightly scared. It's supposed to be nice but all I can see is the menacing evil behind it. That's a benefit of only seeing him twice - I don't have to pretend to like him to his face (i.e near impossible) often! "Are you feeling any sympathy towards your prisoners yet?" he asks - bastard! He knows they're all free, yet he still expects to be keeping me in the dark! Why? I'm sure that there's an ulterior motive under there, I'm just not entirely sure what it is... This could be a bit of a problem in later weeks.

I pretend to consider this a moment. "On the whole... No," I answer, keeping up my charade. "Yet some of the lesser vampires should be released - I've made my point to them and I really cannot be bothered dealing with them. Oh, and Oliver. He isn't going to be a menace anymore and I do like his mochas!" I say with a small smile.

"Very well, if you order it you can have the vampires and Oliver released," Bishop says, sounding rather bored. "I trust Sam and Amelie will remain to be remanded in the cells?" he asks and I nod, feeling sickened for what I'm going to have to call Amelie.

"Well yeah, wasn't that the point of this all? To get that bitch behind bars so that a decent ruler of Morganville could emerge from under her oppression?" I say, feeling that 'bitch' was the furthest I could go in calling Amelie. I mean, since she helped free me and she told me her secret, how else can I treat her than with respect? Especially if you call her my grandmother - a surrogate one. It's this man in front of me that has meant that I never met my Grandmother (my Mum's Mum) and has caused the premature death, murder, of my mother. He orchestrated the death of my parents in that car crash on one of the happiest days of my life - the day Myrnin proposed. He's tainted every good memory: with Shane, he was there always; he had my parents killed; he even turned up _on my wedding day_, a day which should have been so blissful. He needs to be brought down.

"Spoken like a true rebellor to your ancestor, Claire," Bishop says, sounding almost proud of me. I want to gag, but manage to keep it under wraps... After all, if I gagged, my cover would have been entirely blown - something which would end MY life prematurely! "Now, I'm halfway through watching the Harry Potter series - Voldemort appears to be such a brilliant character... Harry Potter ought to die because Voldemort has complete rights in what he does, what do you think Claire?" Bishop surprises me by saying that he's watching Harry Potter. Oh my god - he actually agrees with Voldemort... Then again he is the most evil person you could ever meet!

"Oh, um, yeah... I think that Dumbledore is an idiot and Voldemort ought to win," I recite dully, knowing that going against Bishop would be suicide - even though he can't kill me, his minions can. And I have absolutely no chance of beating any of them - I have no strength! The only one I can ever beat is Oliver and that's only because I have power in me and should be second-in-command or ruler, not him... It should be Glass-Conwy, not Glass-Oliver! But enough of that - that's the opinion that got me into this mess in the first place! But of course, trust Bishop to side with the evil prick who ruins the lives of so many people, and future lives!

"Good," Bishop says before waving a hand for me to leave as he unpauses Chamber of Secrets. I turn and whizz out of the office faster than anyone could possibly imagine and return to my office on the other side of the building - the office furthest away from Bishop!

Once inside my office, I shut the door and bring up my emails on my personal laptop - there's the fear that I could be bugged on my work one. I also don't phone anyone to do with Amelie etc in here, for fear that it's bugged - even though I'm in charge, Bishop may have done something.

Once my emails have loaded up, I see that Richard has sent me one. I don't know if he thinks I'm still bad or that I'm actually good again. Yet this is the first time he's emailed (not from his worky email) so that could indicate the latter.

**Hey Claire**

**Sam and Amelie told me that you're 'back' and that's good to hear! We're keeping things as normal as possible with the residents but I think that the reclaiming of Morganville needs to happen soon. Just my opinion.**

**Good luck pretending to be Bishop's - I hope I'll see you soon.**

**Richard**

I agree with Richard: we need to reclaim Morganville soon, before Bishop gets his claws into it too deeply. I may be making all the decisions at the moment but soon he's going to want to change things _his _way. And god forbid anyone against him. It disgusts me that Amelie and I are actually related to him - what he did to her was horrific! **(a/n, read 'the last year' if you haven't already for the full story!) **

I click on the icon to respond and think through what I could say.

**Hi Richard :)**

**Yeah - sorry for how I was before... I'll explain later - if we have a later!**

**I agree with you about the speediness of the takeover: he seems to think Voldemort is the good guy in HP, so he's even more wrong in the head than I thought!**

**Best wishes to Hannah & I'll see you both soon!**

**Claire**

I send this before closing the window entirely (after deleting the message, then clearing my deleted mail) and shutting down my own laptop. I then dart to the corner, bring up a portal, and dash through into my flat where I dump the laptop. I then return to my office and remove the portal, all in the space of about a second! I guess age really does bring speed, in terms of vampires: when I was turned, around July time, I was so much slower than I am now! Although, I have to say, I think Myrnin and Michael definitely ran much slower than they actually can do just to make me feel better!

Once I'm sat down in my chair again, I think through what I can do. Given the fact I'm in charge, I don't have to do a lot of work (according to Amelie and contrary to the amount of work I've done in the last week or so) so what do I do? I can't nap, I don't have anyone to distract me... I can't even go see Eve because she 'hates' me and I can't tell her that I've switched back sides because it's too much of a risk - some of our fighters don't even know that I'm back! I suppose I could pop down to Common Grounds and get a mocha, but that's it! I don't have any university work because I'm on hiatus for however long it takes till Bishop has gone - I explained to Jayne Greyson, the headmistress (who is on our side!) at the university, and she said that was fine - so that means I've got nothing to do. Nada.

I suppose I could go hang out with Michael or something: I released him and I could say it was because I still want to hang out with him, with the ulterior motive of getting more information about Sam. I suppose that would work! Yes, I should do that!

With an invigorating movement, I stand up fluidly and dash over to the corner of the room, where my coat is. Today I'm wearing a green silk dress that I bought in New York: it's knee length, has thick set straps and the material is slightly ruffled. My shoes are black satin three inch heels with a rounded toe, whilst my coat is a simple ivory colour which tightens at the waist with a thick belt. I pull this on over my dress and pick up my emerald green clutch bag (same shade as my dress) which contains my phone, purse, lipgloss (which I quickly apply whilst plumping my loose, curly hair a little) and car keys. With this in hand, I lock my computer (the password nobody will ever be able to guess... Not even Myrnin!) before turning off the lights. As I shut my office door, I lock it and turn right, towards the carpark. On my way, I nod and smile at a range of people (humans and vampires) before hitting the car park. I dash over to my small car, unlocking it when I'm close. I really need a new car: this one isn't running right anymore, yet I shall wait until after Bishop has gone.

I pull out of the carpark and head towards Common Grounds, noticing how much lighter it is outside. The light coming into the car doesn't affect me whatsoever - due to how dark the tinting is - but I can definitely see a difference from December to now, April. It's nearly May now and therefore almost summer! The time of year I loved the most when I was younger or even just human, but now the time of year I hate the most. It's because the amount of time I have to be normal at night is only about five or six hours - university is only on from 11pm-3am from May 1st until July 23rd when we break up. When we return in September, it's 10pm-3:30am until the beginning of October when we roll from about 9pm until 6am!

I pull up in the shade outside of Common Grounds but don't go in yet. I pull my phone out from my clutch bag and text Michael:

**Hey, Michael, is it alright if I come around for a bit? I'm REALLY bored? I'll bring coffee! Claire x**

I send this, delete it, and slip my phone back into my bag. I check my hair out in the mirror that you use to look behind you, deciding that it looks rather nice. That's probably because I have nothing better to do at night than spend hours washing, drying, then styling my hair - if only I could actually do something useful in this mission, rather than pretend to be someone I'm not. I mean, sure, I'm getting information on Bishop and such but I'm not actively doing anything. Which really _sucks_, if I'm honest!

Before I get out of the car, my phone beeps quietly - well I guess it's supposed to be quietly, to a human. To me, the youngest of all vampires (and, besides baby Glass, most likely the last one because Amelie doesn't need anymore people to be changed and most people are happy!), it seems proportional to someone yelling down the stairs to their friend in the living room! Sometimes I really curse these more sensitive senses, but the majority of the time they are a blessing: how else would I be able to hear at least a little of Amelie's whispered conversations? I swear, she whispers them to _everyone _when I'm around: Michael, Sam, Myrnin, Oliver... It's like she _wants _me to strain my ears to listen to her! Honestly, I don't care **that** much about listening to her conversations, even though I strain to hear them everytime!

_You have a text message from Michael:_

**Claire, I'd love you to, if you can get away from scary central! I've really missed you! I want a triple-shot expresso, please, with a double choccie chip muffin! :P Michael x**

Wow, he always wants that... I think he needs to liven things up a bit! True, I always order mocha but he's had an extra three or so years of life than me - he deserves to mix things up! But ahhhh, I miss him as well - life hasn't been the same without Michael Glass to play music to me!

I slip my phone back into my bag (yes, I deleted the conversation first!) before slipping out of the car. I lock it as I dart into the shade provided by the large oak tree covering the entire doorway to Common Grounds - it's a miracle that it survived the tornado! Every other smaller tree was ripped away, yet this one stands as knarled and knotted as it ever was, not moving even a degree closer to the ground - it's rather bent over... Which I have to say is good for the vampire population of the town because it provides more cover. I could stand in the shade here forever and not burn, but if I put myself outside of it's protection for a second my skin would already be burning: yet another downside to being Morganville's youngest vampire. Let's list them, shall we?

- weaker senses - can't hear as much (so can't hear phonecalls), can't smell as well, can't see as far away as the others.

- move so much slower than the others - they can beat me so easily!

- much weaker physically - I'd lose instantly in a fight, even though I'd put all my effort in... I have to sexist here and say that the male vampires do fight better than the females, with the exception of Amelie. I've just realised that I'm the only vampire who has no training in fighting whatsoever... I bet she's done that for a reason, so that I cannot get harmed whatsoever and simply stay hidden away whilst the fight ensues.

- much less resistance to the sun: Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin and everyone over about 550ish (less than can be out, just not for as long without any effects) can be exposed to full sunlight for hours before any effects occur on them! I can be out less than a second in weak rays and still be fizzling away instantly! So unfair!

- need blood more often and have less resistance to being around it. That's a major issue for me in particular (and Michael) because I hate the way that I _have_ to drink blood daily or I pretty much die. And the way that I cannot be in the vicinity of blood at all means that human contact is much harder - it's not impossible to ignore it, it's just painful.

- If we're staked, we die. Sam barely survived at 70 y/o, so how am I, at about eight months, going to survive? I'd be dead before the stake was fully in my heart! That's the worrying thing: I may have Bishop on my side at the minute, but he could have someone stab me in the back - literally - faster than me simply asking why!

- the fact that I can only sleep 3 hours per 24 and if I don't sleep for 48, then I go into that horrific state of being. Being over 50 must be amazing - sleep isn't necessary (apart from pregnant Amelie) but if you want, you can sleep for however long you want. Even being 10 must be incredible - having the chance to sleep for six hours a night (well day, but still!) must be just amazing in comparison to three. Sleep can relieve you of such boredom: if you're bored and have nothing to do, just sleep for a bit! Yet I (and Michael... Lucky us, we're the only ones with this problem!) don't have this luxury.

There is one advantage that I can think of, of being so young. That's that I still feel human - I don't really notice that many changes to myself than last year: sure I'm a vampire and married (for how much longer I'm not sure) but my appearance and personality (besides 'evil Claire' bit) seem pretty intact. Also, all my human friends are still alive and I can pretend that I'm normal for a while. So I think I'd rather be young and be with my friends, especially Eve Richard and Hannah, even if it means suffering those problems.

With my little internal soliloquy complete, I walk into Common Grounds. I see crowds of university students littering the tables and very few Morganville natives, besides Monica Morrell. She's with her cronies in the back and looks up with interest as I enter, just for her vindictive smile to fade (I assume she thought I'd be someone she could bully) and be replaced with a worried look.

"Claire, hi!" she calls out as I pass, making me stop dead. What does she want? Ever since she found out I turned vamp, she's deadfast avoided me, knowing I could kill her in a second if I just remembered one of the many things she'd done to me in the past. Little does she know I'd never kill a human (unless perhaps they tried to kill me... No, probably not even then), yet why does she need to know that?

"Heya Monica," I reply in a friendly tone, deciding that being nasty is not the way to be especially as Eve isn't here - now she isn't going to be upset that I didn't bite Monica's head off (no pun intended)! "what's up?" I ask her, making her jaw drop open.

"I, um, just wanted to say you look really nice in that outfits," Monica surprises me by saying. "The colour of the coat and the dress look great and your hair looks fab," she continues, laying it on thick. She obviously wants something, yet I cannot be bothered to read too deep into what she's said and simply take it at face value.

I smile slightly and look her over. A yellow dress that does nothing for her colouring (she's only wearing it because Cheryl Cole wore it last week and it looked amazing on her) with her hair bleached white blonde again.

"Thanks," I say in a slightly friendly tone. "You look unique," I express that she looks awful in as nice a way as possible, the subtle message obviously not getting through to her because she looks happy that I've called her unique. Since I returned, I haven't been able to be mean to anyone I normally would - therefore Monica or Oliver! It's probably because I've spent so long cooped up (two or three weeks is a long time!) inside my body, unable to do anything, so I can't be mean... It would be almost like expressing that I endorse evil me at some times. However, I draw the line under not being nasty/mean to Bishop or his cronies. I swear they all should fry for betraying Amelie so easily, and not for the first time. She forgave them last time yet I don't feel they should be shown the same leniency this time... It wouldn't be right for the future. After all, Amelie and Sam will soon be bringing another life into this world (sometime next year, but still!) and it wouldn't be right for there still to be a threat against them, and therefore their child. I can't wait to find out the gender - I seem to be more exicted about this than they appear to be!

I walk slowly up to the counter and think through what I would like to order.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Jenny, the waitress today asks me with a fake, phoney, smile. Jeez, just because I'm 'evil' doesn't mean that a fake smile is going to make me want to spare your life... _Your_ life wasn't in jeopardy anyway! If I was evil, I'd have to say, the fakeness of the smile would put your life _in_ jeopardy, rather than take it out of it!

"Hey, Jenny, I'll have," I say, pondering a moment. "A triple shot expresso, two lattes, one mocha with extra foam, a double expresso, a skinny mocha, two herbal teas, two mega hot chocolates, two Americanos and four muffins please: two double chocolate chip, two vanilla choc chip," I ask for, watching her eyebrows raise at the amount of coffee I'm ordering. It's a lot, but Michael and I can have a competition on how 'high' we get - younger vampires get affected by caffeine easier. The only exception I can find to that rule is Myrnin, who appears to have a lower caffeine tolerance than a three year old who's already got a hyperactivity disorder!

"Um, that's gonna be fifty seven dollars, forty cents," Jenny says uncertainly as she begins to make the mocha. I nod and remove my purse from my clutch, counting the exact cost out onto the counter for her as she makes my many drinks.

Seven minutes later, I manage to leave the shop, carrying a huge box of drinks. I never thought I'd buy this many coffees for my entire chemistry class (consisting of seven people plus the professor) let alone two people, one of whom is me. I have a feeling the milk will be coming out, especially for the expresso, if Michael will let me!

I carefully place the coffees on the passenger seat, risking sun exposure on a little of my skin as so that the coffee doesn't spill everywhere. I then slide into my chair and look at my phone that's just beeped.

_You have a text message from Michael:_

**Either you've died or the queue in C.G was bigger than the crowds I play for in there. Get a move on, Claire, or I'll have to fight you and let you lose big style! :P Michael x**

Jeez, what's with men and being so 'I want it now'-y? I smile and put the car into gear, driving slowly as so that the coffee doesn't spill - I've not just paid fifty seven dollars for nothing!

I pull up at G.H.C (Glass House Central, only the coolest name for the second coolest house in Morganville... Wherever I live is the first!) and find the path of most shade with my eyes. Coffee box in hand, I stagger out of the car, into the shade with the coffee in hand, and Michael opens the door for me. He stays well back in the shadows, on the off chance a glint of sunlight could just catch him, and looks alarmed at what I hold in my arms.

"Either we're having a party that I don't know about or you've bought ten extra coffees," Michael remarks as I dart past him into the welcoming shade of the living room, the heat in my skin from the flash of weak sunlight fading quickly away.

"I thought we could have like a competition," I suggest, setting the coffee on the table. I turn to face Michael who is looking at me with an eyebrow raised and his arms folded.

"A competition that includes coffee?" he questions, making me feel a little stupid.

"Yeah, well, we could do like we each have six drinks and whoever goes hyper or whatever from the caffeine first loses and the winner gets to choose a forfeit, or something," I shrug, trying to appeal to his competitive nature by mentioning the prize. This makes him smile and nod.

"Alright," he shrugs, trying to appear blasé. "You're on. Just prepare to lose, Claire, prepare to lose!" he says jokingly, trying to appear serious.

I shake my head and tap him lightly on the nose. Oh it feels so good to be back here, to be able to chill with my friend whom I've missed! It feels as if, for a couple of hours at least, I can be normal!

"Nu-huh," I laugh. "Game on!"

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to inject a little humour in here (actually be some next chapter) so that it's not all serious/drama-y, so that there's a bit of a lift!**

**Please review! I'd love it if EVERYONE, even if you haven't reviewed before, reviews… it makes me feel great, waking up to 18 emails as I did once!**

**Vicky xx**


	19. Getting Tipsy And Falling Over!

**Chapter 19:**

**BlackSapphire, thank you so much for your review & what you said! I'm sure yours are going to be brilliant!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, guys!**

"Can't I add at least a touch of milk to this expresso?" I plead as I circle the cup in an attempt to weaken the coffee inside. "It looks like it's going to taste disgusting!"

Michael shakes his head as he sets down his second coffee - the Americano.

"Nahh," he says, dashing my hopes in one shot. "I already had a triple and you're only having a double so it's already weakened. Milk would just be cheating!" he continues, making me shoot him a glare.

"Meany," I mutter sourly, making him laugh.

"Oh but Claire, it's a competition: if you can't handle it, why did you propose it?" he says, waggling his eyebrows around for some strange reason.

"Fine," I succumb, looking at the drinks I've got left. I drank the mocha first, as Michael drank his drink of choice, before moving onto what I think'll be the biggest obstacle. Probably not the best idea actually, given this competition is for who'll get hyper the fastest so drinking my strongest coffee second is a bit stupid! "So what's the best way to drink this: in one go or slowly?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Depends," he replies: well that wasn't the answer I was looking for! "If you wanna get caffeine high faster and for longer, do one thing. If you want to stay 'sober' for longer, do the other!"

i shoot him a dirty look at him and continue to swirl my drink around. "_Really _not the answer I wanted, Michael!" I laugh, making him laugh even harder.

"Get on with it," he says darkly, showing slightly that he's a vampire for the first time ever! "Or you get an automatic forfeit - understand?" he continues.

"Fine," I sigh again before lifting the styrofoam cup. I hesitate with it at my lips before pouring it into my mouth. I decide to gulp it down in two huge gulps, rather than taking it slow. OH MY FREAKING GAWD! It's soooo strong, it's surreal - I hate it... It's so disgustingly strong and rich and disgusting! I will never drink expressos again, especially double shots: however Michael drinks _triples _is beyond me! "Fricking hell, how the hell do you drink this?" I ask a chuckling idiot called Michael, who looks delighted that I drank it.

"It's delicious, and I'm guessing you found it strong," he observes as I realise that I'm feeling a teensy bit light-headed. Great, I'm beginning to feel 'drunk' on my second out of six drinks!

"You don't say," I say with a sarcastic tone as I dump the cup on the table with a bang. "Your turn - enjoy the mocha now," I say with a sweet smile. It's got skimmed milk, so he'll probably find it stronger... Actually, probably not if he can drink a triple-expresso without as much as blinking!

He shrugs and picks up the cup containing his mocha before proceeding to neck it. He gulps it down in thirty seconds then sets the cup down on the table, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand to remove the foam moustache.

"Easy-peasy," he gloats. "Come on, Americano now then!" he tells me, taking my hand to lift me up. I sway slightly, the after effects of the s-t-r-o-n-g expresso, but manage to right myself (hopefully) before Michael realises. If he does realise, he doesn't comment on it! I move towards the table and smell for the coffee that I recognise to be an Americano, because I don't want to have to open all four cups: Michael would then laugh at me, because he'd say what a young vampire I am (only about 21 months older than me) that I can't smell out a coffee! Instantly, I identify that the Americano is one of the far left two... Just which is the Americano? I think about the cup that Michael used for his Americano and surreptitiously sniff it to identify what the scent is. I tell what it is and proudly pick up the cup on the far left.

"Sheesh, how long did it take you?" Michael jokes. "Ahhh, what it felt like to be so young, so unable to tell what coffee is what... How does it feel to be the youngest vampire?" he goes into: quell surprise there... I realise that he likes not being the youngest anymore (but I have a feeling Sam likes it even more, given he had that status for half a century!) but he doesn't have to bring up the difference _every _time he can do!

"Shut it, you," I say, glaring at him again. I remove the plastic cup and smell the coffee to tell how strong it is: it's not anywhere near as strong as the expresso (worst coffee in the world!) but so much stronger than my favourite mocha! "God, why is _every _coffee other than the one I drink so damned strong?" I moan, making Michael laugh even more.

"Because you drink the weak, baby coffe, Claire," he replies. "The one that even five year olds could drink a gallon of without being affected," he continues: now that's just plain mean! He could have stopped at the first insult, but no, he _had _to continue on with insulting me!

I sip at the Americano slowly, getting a good gauge as to how strong the coffee is: it's not too bad, if I'm honest, but I don't want to drink it too fast... It would be too strong.

Five minutes later, I've drank about half of the coffee.

"Claire, if you don't get a move on, I'm going to have to class this as a failure and go buy you three triple expressos to make up for it," Michael says, his face completely deadpan. God, it's not a race!

"We're not racing how fast we drink the coffee, Michael, but who gets caffeine drunk first!" I counter-argue, yet speed up my coffee drinking accordingly. Another three minutes pass and the last second of the third minute is when the last drop of coffee passes my lips. "Beat that, pea brain," I challenge Michael, who raises his eyebrows.

"Can I remind you that I drank the same coffee in about thirty seconds flat?" he reminds me: dammit! Why is he so much of a blooming caffeine addict that he can cope with all of this? As I move to sit back down, I definitely feel more lightheaded and less stable on my feet: three drinks down, only three more to go! At least two of them aren't coffee but hot chocolate and herbal tea - so won't add to my caffeine levels greatly!

"Ready to admit defeat?" Michael asks as he picks up his double chocolate chip muffin: I do the same... Muffin races just wouldn't be normal - I like to savour my delicious muffin. Also, the longer I take to eat this, the more chance of correcting my caffeine levels!

"You know me, Michael... I'd never admit defeat on a contest I started - especially to you!" I say as I plop a piece of muffin I broke off into my mouth. He smiles before taking a colossal bite from his muffin: men eat so sloppily!

It feels so nice, just hanging out with Michael! I've really missed this, these last few weeks, with just being with my friend - it's been so hard! First of all I was evil and Sam banned me from seeing Michael. Then I had him thrown in prison (still evil) before releasing him. Then he was present during the painful torture, but disappeared when I became normal. I would have been hanging with him for the past 8 days but I've had to be undercover - this is the first chance I've found a decent excuse (and had the realisation that I don't have to work constantly unless I don't want Amelie to have to work for another three years when she takes over again - that's what she said to me before) to actually come and see Michael.

"Come on, Claire, don't think that I can't see what you're doing?" Michael observes, breaking my retrieve. I look up in alarm to see that he's already finished his muffin, whilst I'm still only on the top part. "You're trying to 'sober up' on the muffin... So put it down and get on with your next drink!" he says. Damn, why is he so blooming smart (in concerns regarding winning competitions) to notice my sneaky method?

"Fine... It's your turn though," I remember as I place the nearly intact muffin back on the table.

"You can start this time: I don't want to be drinking cold coffee," he says in response. I nod and stand up, barely managing to keep myself steady. I really think that I have an issue with drinking large amounts of strong coffee - something that I shouldn't do again!

I pick up the latte, deciding to finish off the coffees first, and begin to drink it. It isn't as strong as the Americano, and is actually really rather nice! I drink it really fast but regret this - I feel the effects instantly on my body of the caffeine.

"Ready to give up?" Michael repeats - I'm _not going to give up_! "Whoa, are you alright?" he asks me, darting over to help me as I sway quite a bit.

"Yeah, just... Headache," I mumble, sitting down on the sofa. Within a few seconds the headache has gone, leaving just major lightheadedness and the feeling of lack of equilibrium in my body.

"Fine, as long as you're not like dying or anything," Michael smirks - well glad to see that he cares so much! I shake my head so he picks up his herbal tea and begins drinking it so fast if I hadn't have seen it full I'd have thought it wasn't even half full! "Sheesh, that was nice... If you make it that far, you'll appreciate it," he comments. I shoot him another look and stand up again, feeling pretty ok. Now, all the coffee has gone: I've just got weaker versions - tea and hot chocolate are nice!

I decide to enjoy the hot chocolate first and pick it up. I breathe in the strong, sweet, rich, scent of the chocolate and smile, knowing that I can't lose this battle now! I remove the lid and begin drinking it semi-quickly, enjoying the beauty of the drink.

"Mmmm," I say and Michael laughs. Oh my god: this contains more caffeine, it feels like, than the mocha, latte and Americano combined! "Oh my fricking hell... You have seriously never tasted hot chocolate that tastes so strong - it's gonna make me hyper!" I say and Michael laughs.

I finish drinking it quickly, keen to get all of the hot chocolate out of the way as soon as possible. I set the cup down and sway before laughing slightly. I then sit back down whilst Michael picks up his latte and drinks it quickly, not seeming even a little worse for wear.

"Oh my god," I say, unable to stand up yet. I laugh as I move my hand around in the air. It amuses me for some reason - weird! I stand up but fall straight back down, giggling even more than before.

"I think somebody has had a little too much caffeine," Michael observes but I shake my head. I manage to force myself up, with the assistance of the armrest, and stagger over to the side of the table where my last drink is.

"N-no," I stammer. "Michael Glass will _not _get the better of the brilliant Claire in such a competition," I say with a giggle. I pick up my cup and remove the lid before gesturing elaborately, spilling some of the tea on the floor. Oh well - it's only the Glass House floor.

"Haha!" I exclaim with another giggle, flopping onto the sofa on the other side to Michael. I begin to drink the tea, realising that it's pretty damned strong, before struggling to my feet once again.

"Claire, put the tea down," Michael cautions me, moving over to me. I can't move very far or fast and simply sway on the spot a lot.

"Michael!" I exclaim with a huge smile as he gets to me. He removes the tea from my hands and places it back on the table before placing his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Shall we have a dance or something? Let's do something _fun_!" I exclaim, getting myself out of his hands and staggering over to the other side of the room, slowly. Michael moves quickly and is suddenly in front of me.

"Claire, steady on... No more caffeine," he says forcefully and I nod. I shake my head and begin to dance around, getting away from Michael.

After a few minutes, I end up by the sofa and accidentally trip over. I end up on my back on the floor next to the sofa and just laugh, unable to move.

Michael tries to get me up but I resist and just keep laughing and laughing - I love this hyper feeling!

_Michael's POV:_

Dear me, she has truly lost it! I should have realised little Claire couldn't handle so much caffeine! I bet that she thought that the hot chocolate would be the weakest (caffeine wise) of the lot, rather than one of the strongest! It's truly tipped her over the edge: I don't think she can handle it!

She's just sitting on the floor (well lying) and manically giggling - that's scary! Claire is normally so in control (besides when she was evil... But we're never going to mention that again), it's so weird to see her lose control like this!

I can't deal with her: it's risky, but I need to go and fetch Amelie or Sam. I can't believe I'm going to become a nephew - normally it's _get _a nephew but not this time! My dad is technically getting a half brother or sister, whilst I'm becoming a nephew to my new aunt or uncle - even though I'm over twenty years older! Anyway, back to the point - I need someone strong enough to lift her up so that she can be sat on the sofa and get her brain back, rather than be sat on my floor!

I dart through the portal and into their house, where I find them instantly in Amelie's office.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Sam asks me, jumping up from whatever he and Amelie were doing - there's a few sheets of paper on the desk that she's rapidly turning over: I wonder what's on them. I mean, one thought is that it's lists of baby names but then it could be... Ok, yeah, I really don't want to be thinking of that. Especially with my Grandad and Amelie: that's just wrong - someone who should be so old (ie Sam) and someone so cold/icy (well she used to be)... Yeah, I can stop thinking of **anything **to do with that! I notice Myrnin sat in the corner and half smile at him but he doesn't notice. Obviously, he's distraught over this entire thing with Claire. It's obvious he loves her, that what he said was because he was so hurt, so why the hell he can't end all this confusion is beyond me!

"Yeah, I sort of need some help," I say with a wry smile.

"What's wrong?" Amelie asks in alarm, standing up so suddenly I take a step backwards in shock.

"Well, you see, Claire and I decided to have a caffeine battle - who could drink the most without going hyper," I explain and I see comprehension dawn on my grandfather's face. He grins, obviously remembering the similar battle we had the other month! Amelie, however, wrinkles her forehead in confusion as she obviously doesn't understand the brilliant fun in such a thing. Myrnin even seems to understand - he looks over in my direction in slight alarm. "Well she doesn't seem to be able to handle it," I explain. "She's currently lying on the floor and manically laughing - I need some help getting her up."

Sam absolutely roars, startling Amelie who then looks at him in distaste. Honestly, I cannot wait for Claire to be able to get back to work in the lab so that Amelie returns to her usual self, not snapping every few seconds. I truly cannot understand how Sam can put up with her: I'd have attempted to kill her about five billion times!

"I have _got _to get a picture of a drunk Claire," Sam says, standing up besides Amelie and pulling his phone out. I'm about to lead them through when a worried looking Myrnin darts past us all, straight for Claire.

"Myrnin, stop it!" Amelie hisses, following him through. Still, what do you expect from such an idiotic vampire? Claire is pretty much the only person who can control him - they need to get back together!

_Claire's POV:_

"Myrnin, what a lovely surprise to see you!" I slur as I see my true love in front of me. Wow, I've never been this 'drunk' in my life: I'll compare caffeine hyperactivity to being drunk!

I've managed to stand up somehow and am dancing around the room to the music that I somehow managed to turn on: Mr Brightside by The Killers.

"Claire, you're drunk," Myrnin says gently, trying to stop me moving by placing his hands on my shoulders but I shrug out of his grasp. I continue to dance around, smiling and giggling as I crash into tables and trip but manage to keep upright - just!

"I'm... Not... Drunk!" I giggle as lightheadedness comes on again. "I only had some caffeine - it's not a crime, is it?" I ask, dancing near to a stock still Myrnin. Why isn't he moving? It's fun to beat a vampire trying to catch you!

"Evidently you cannot cope with large amounts of caffeine," Myrnin says drily before trying to grab me.

"Oooh, Myrnin, you'll need to be faster than that to grab me!" I taunt him, dancing away. Then a thought hits me. "Wait, why are you here, anyway? Where's Michael?" I ask him suspiciously. Has Michael gone and fetched help to 'deal' with me?

"No reason at all," he says quietly, dashing every thought (that I tried to block for this reason) every hope I had that this may be a chance for us to talk things through, to get sorted. He then says something else, too low for me to hear, to someone else - someone that I can't hear behind me. I can't be bothered to look so just continue dancing around. "Claire, calm down," Myrnin says placatingly to me.

"It's a little surreal," I say wistfully - or as wistfully as my hyped up self can be. "Isn't it normally me telling you to chill or something?" I ask and he smiles slightly in spite of himself.

"Yes," Myrnin finally says. "I guess you're right. Now are you going to do as I ask?" he continues but I shake my head.

"No because dancing is FUN!" I shriek, upping the tempo as I move. Unfortunately, this causes me to crash into things more (knocking over Michael or Lindsay's stuff, but who cares? Speaking of Lindsay, I wonder where she is) but I don't care!

Myrnin sighs and moves faster than a cobra striking it's prey to grab me by the forearms. I can't get out of his grip but when he pulls me in close to him, I don't _want _to get out! This is how I've wanted to be held for weeks now, and it's happening... I may be 'drunk' (for want of a better word) but that doesn't prevent me from realising that I'm with Myrnin!

"You should have listened to me," he says quietly into my hair as I slump. Caffeine nose dive - sheesh, it's painful! I don't have the strength to stand upright... The dancing was a step too far. And the blaring music is killing my head now! "I said, calm down, but you didn't listen. As usual," he continues, stroking my hair softly which confuses me. Yet I don't have chance to read into it whatsoever - the pain in my head is excruciating.

"Remind me to never get drunk, ever!" I groan into his shoulder as I curl my fingers into a ball around his jumper.

"Sure thing," he smiles and disentangles me from him. My heart, in accordance with my caffeine levels, takes a nose dive. Myrnin helps me over to the sofa before lifting me up and placing me carefully on the cushions. He props me up with cushions before heading to the fridge. I leave my eyes shut and try and shut my overly sensitive ears to the conversations between Sam, Amelie and Michael.

"Jeez guys, could you turn it down a notch?" I ask, disgruntled.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Amelie says, getting piss heady already. Ow, my head kills - thanks.

"Amelie, come on... We'll go back now," Sam says before a noise happens - he hasn't seriously taken a photo, has he? Oh well, my head hurts too much for me to be bothered about it... Today, at least.

"Fine," Amelie says coolly, turning away through the portal.

Michael laughs loudly, making me wince in complete pain - sheesh, he should know how much pain I'm in!

"Michael, please just shut it!" I mumble before I hear Myrnin move back from the fridge.

"You should have listened, when I said that you should give up!" Michael crows, but I flip him off.

"A) shut up, b) move all the coffee cups, they're making my head ache more, c) shut up again," I order, making both men laugh. "Jeez, what part of 'shut up' don't you understand?" I ask shrilly, my voice hurting my own head.

Myrnin presses a bottle into my hands and places a hand reassuringly on my forehead. "Sshhh, drink this - it will help with the headache... Oh, I remember my first experience with a caffeine rush - I was in agony," he says in a cool, steady voice which does nothing to aggravate my head further. In fact, his words make me more bothered.

"That _really _wasn't what I wanted to hear, Myrnin," I whisper before the scent of what's in the bottle hits me. Blood. I suppose there should be no surprise there - what else would a vampire take to rebalance their equilibrium? Pansies mixed with garlic? I open the bottle and begin to drink the slimy blood (a little old, I think) but notice straight away how the addition of it to my system helps my head.

"Better?" Myrnin asks softly, sitting on the side of the sofa next to me, but facing me - if that makes sense.

"I'm just gonna go see about something - be back in a minute," Michael says and I nod. Slowly, I open my eyes and realise that the pain in my head has almost gone, meaning that to open my eyes isn't truly appalling as it was earlier.

"Um, yeah I guess so," I respond to Myrnin, realising that he's looking at me quizzically as he waits for an answer. A smile broadens across his face and _I _smile (even though it's murder to my head... I guess showing emotion isn't a good idea when you're recovering from a caffeine o.d) because he is.

"That's good," he says. My hair has fallen into my face and he automatically brushes it back for me, his hand freezing in place as it comes into contact with my skin. Maybe now we can finally have our chat, to try and see what's going on... Why else would Michael leave? I'm about to broach the subject (with his hand near my face, it'd take me almost no effort at all to slip my face into his hand) when, all of a sudden, he pulls back and looks apologetic. "I have to go and meet Oliver - we're working on something. I'll speak to you soon," he says, breaking my heart yet again. It's about the fourth time _today _so why does he have to do it again.

I sigh, realising that this could be to do with getting Bishop out of here. At least it means that I'm keeping my promise to Amelie - this thought makes me smile wryly.

"See you later," I say to Myrnin, who darts away and through the portal within a second.

_Myrnin's POV:_

Her face was in my hand. It felt so amazing, so normal... I wanted her. I wanted to tell her how I truly feel, how I could never leave her. Yet I didn't. I chickened out and used an excuse I never thought I'd ever use. I pretended I had to go speak to Oliver - like that would ever happen willingly! We're already arguing over who is going to be the baby's godfather: Claire has already been decided on to be the godmother (yet she doesn't know this yet... There hasn't exactly been the best time to broach the subject: after she nearly kills me but before a sacrifice will have to be made... Yet I do not need to dwell there) so I feel that I would be the better candidate. Especially because a) I'm Amelie's best friend and have been for centuries, b) I never went against her or tried to steal her power anywhere (Claire gets a bi on this point as she was tricked) and c) I'm amazing, whilst Oliver is just dog poo! Given the fact he is pretty much gay, I recommended him for 'godmother' and told him he'd have more chance getting that. Sam then told the both of us to shut it and said he'd choose Michael (who already has a biological relation to it... I _technically _have an in-law status but that doesn't count) to be the godfather. Also, I have so many plans for what baby Glass and I could do... And many of them contain beauty paegants! My wicked plans shall not be revealed until _after _I have been named the godfather! Anyway, back to my point. I'd rather apparently go and speak to Oliver than sort things out with my wife.

"You know it's for the best, Myrnin," Amelie says gently, placing a hand on my arm. I start slightly as I stand in her office, mulling everything through. Oliver is probably reading in the library, Sam and Michael off playing video games, so it's just me and her.

"Oh I know, it's 'for the best'," I say bitterly, acid making my words like knives. "I know that..." I trail off.

"Then why make it so much more difficult?" she asks me softly.

"She's my wife... How can I leave her hanging like this, when I know exactly what I want which is to be with her?" I spit back, noting how Amelie recoils in fear slightly. She then stands up straight like nothing happened... Ahhh, a true Bishop (female at least) trait.

"It's for her own safety," she reminds me. "I doubt my father would permit her survival any longer if he even suspected happiness from her," she continues.

"Permit her survival?" I repeat, having picked up on the word choice.

Amelie sighs and nods. "She's a pawn to him. Soon, he's going to think that he doesn't need her... And he's going to kill her."

What the hell?

"Then why aren't we protecting her, having her here instead of being a spy?" I ask, outraged that this is happening. I will **not **allow this to happen.

"Is she dead?" Amelie asks me, her eyebrows arched sharply.

"Well, no, not yet," I admit.

"Then she has nothing to fear," she says. Well of course she bloody does, just because she's not dead YET doesn't mean that she isn't going to die! "She doesn't know of the threat to her life... Or the other thing," she continues. Oh yes. The other thing. The thing I shall not mention, for fear of being called a heretic and burned alive by Amelie...

How I wish Bishop wasn't around!

_Claire's POV:_

Sheesh, headaches are a nightmare! I cannot be bothered to go back to work, even though it's only 2pm, so I may as well go home. Bishop knows where I live and could 'drop by' if he sees I'm not working.

Slowly, I move up from the sofa, where Myrnin propped me up, and write Michael a note.

_Hey_

_I've gone back to the flat for 'cover' - I'll speak to you later :)_

_Claire x_

I grab my clutch bag and keys before darting out of the door, uneaten muffin in hand - sugar rushes can't be as bad as caffeine ones! The sun is high in the sky (even though it's relatively weak, what with it being April) so I sprint with all my strength into my car, where I get it into gear quickly.

I drive home (well the flat that I currently call home) in three minutes - an incredible feat given it's almost a mile away - and park in the covered garage. From here, I proceed to mount the stairs, unlock the door, and head into my living room, flopping onto the sofa dramatically. My head is ok but I still feel pretty unstable and woozy - not fun!

I guess the underlying message here is... Don't have fun when you're supposed to be working!

**What did you think? I tried to have a bit of fun/humour going on, to intersect all the seriousness etc of the story!**

**Please review! Pwiddy pwease... If everyone who reads reviews (about 30ish people read the last chappy, last time I checked!) I will update REALLY fast!**

**Vicky xx**


	20. Maxine

**Chapter 20: **

**Ok, well I DID have a chapter written here, but Tipsy14 gave me a great plotline to last a few chappys, so here it is! Enjoy it! It's all of her creation!**

**I just about managed to survive the worst history exam of my life... I swear, I have failed :**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV: - day after 'caffeine day'_

I can't do it. I cannot pretend to not feel. I cannot pretend that I am not horrified by everything that she did to me. I can't. I am unable to forgive her for what she has done... She may have been 'compelled' yet she _had _to have some of those feelings inside of her. Bishop didn't force her to do what she did: he didn't force her to write down information pertaining to us; he didn't force her to lock away Amelie and the others; he didn't force her to nearly drain me. I thought that when she was doing it, I was going to die. Of course, I remember now that draining doesn't kill a vampire, simply leaves them comatose for a few months, but I didn't remember that then. All I could think of was that Claire was killing me, my darling wife was betraying my entire trust and belief in her in such a horrific way. She was draining my blood but so much more: my love for her, my trust in her, every ounce of respect. With every ml of blood that left me, so did those things... Until none were left. Of course, I _think_ I still love her, but I'm not sure.

How bad does that sound? That I'm 'not sure' if I love the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Yet it's the truth. I don't know how I feel about her at the moment. There's so much hatred and disappointment that clouds my entirely being... But I don't have the ability to see right down into my soul. I can't see my true, deepest, feelings - that's what worries me. If I can't tell right now that I love her, well maybe we shouldn't be together. Yet I can't decide that either.

I sound so wise, so knowledgeable, here but I'm not. I'm simply a lost little boy in the wilderness - I haven't got a clue what to do. Do I think how in the future there's a chance that I can get over what she's done, or do I end it now because currently I see no chance of it? I haven't one ounce in my being that wants to hurt her - I could never have that happen - but I don't know if I can be with her. It's not what I'm about... I can't pretend something is there, if it's not.

As of now, I don't know where I stand. If I love her, if I don't, I don't know.

"Myrnin, are you alright?" Amelie's voice interrupts my psycho-analysis of my soul and feelings, startling me. I jump out of my seat and right over by the door, to the amusement of Sam and Oliver.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I say feverishly, trying to push all thoughts of Claire out of my head. Trying. Absent mindedly, I touch my pocket to ensure that I still have my wedding ring safe: I may not want to wear it, but I still want it around. Until I make a decision. That sounds so wrong, I making a decision as to whether or not we have a future, doesn't it? Yet that's what has to happen: she is the one who wronged (no matter if she was compelled, she still did it!) and I need to decide if I can get over that. Currently, my body says no, but parts of my heart scream that I have to say yes I can. Yes that I can spend my eternal life with her, never leaving her, and can leave this as a bad memory in the past which is to be forgotten.

"If you are fine, you can explain why you jumped over to the door and obviously wasn't listening to our conversation," Amelie snaps. Honestly, the first pregnant vampire _has _to be Queen Moody, doesn't it! From what I've seen so far, every sense of the pregnancy is strengthened - which, unfortunately for Sam, includes the hormones of the mother! Claire and I shall have to- dammit, I've thought of her again! Its part of my natural pattern of thought that Claire crops up every few seconds, so to deny it is harder than I thought.

"I'm sorry," I say with an effort to stay focused and not crumple up in pain. "It was an accident. I reacted instinctively," I say, looking deep into the grey eyes of my true friend, my 'best' friend as youngsters today so eloquently phrase it, to try and make her understand the words I won't say aloud. How I reacted to, in a sense, save my life... Which was something I was unable to do last time.

She seems to grasp my meaning instantly, with a horrified look of realisation visible in her eyes. Now she seems to have formed a pity view upon me, which is not something I want. Who wants to be deemed the charity case, the one that loses everything he has ever loved? No, I cannot allow Oliver to know about this, about my challenged feelings.

"Ok then," Amelie compromises. "Now, what are we going to do now?" she asks as I return to my seat next to a puzzled looking Sam.

"I think we need to see what position we are in, regarding Common Grounds," Oliver jumps in – of course, he would want to protect his property.

"I have to agree with you there, Oliver, I feel it would be advantageous to remand Common Grounds under our care," Amelie says slowly, her hand resting against her stomach. I bet she doesn't even realise that she is doing that, yet she is, she will be a great mother. I only can hope that we will all be around for us to see her in action: after all, she deserves a second chance, after the horrific actions on behalf of Bishop regarding Ariana. "Myrnin can you go and please look at the situation, and assess as to whether or not there is anyone guarding it? I assume Claire, if she has thought of this at all, will have ensured that there isn't anyone yet we cannot be too careful. Will you assess this, Myrnin and report back please?" Amelie asks me. My heart automatically splinters at Claire's name and I barely manage to keep a wince concealed in my body.

"Certainly," I say stiffly. "I'll go now, shall I?" I ask her, standing up in presumption of her answer.

She nods with a watery smile, her lips pressed together. It looks like she's going to cry. I half shake my head and my body wants to smile: women! Hormones! Oh my, I have lost Claire... I bet I'll never get to experience this. "That would be brilliant, Myrnin," Amelie says, fanning her face slightly as in to hide the tears. Honestly, does she think that Sam wouldn't see them? I can see he's already tensing to be by her side... They hurt my heart. Seeing true love work out in such a brilliant way is truly horrible when I look at what I'm going through.

"I'll be back later," I say shortly, heading through the portal into Oliver's office. A mess greets me - I always knew he was a pig. Now _that _was ingenious of Sam, to use a pig to inject the drug into... Her. If I can, I won't use her name. It should reduce the pain my body feels - underneath, there is definitely something between us... But what? Friendship? The way that you never want to speak/see them again? Or just pure hatred, where we won't be able to around each other? Anyway, it was a brilliant idea: she wouldn't have been able to tell there was anything in it because of her tender age and the fact pigs blood smells so much like human blood - that's why, when we had to remain 'inconscopicuous' (not even _biting_ humans was allowed by Amelie!) we would eat pigs... It wasn't perfect, but it kept us strong and meant that we didn't die. Which is always a bonus!

I move carefully through the office, all my senses on guard for anyone I recognise to be a Bishop minion. I don't smell any vampires scents in the office, however, besides fading ones... Ones from when Oliver still resided here. Therefore, I presume Common Grounds has been forgotten about: not in that sense (she was here yesterday) but Bishop most certainly has. What was she thinking of? What if Michael couldn't handle her and she managed to get through the portal, back to Bishop? He'd have realised her undercover position instantly - the fact she got into that state shows that - and she'd be dead. I wish I could have managed to speak to her yesterday, rather than chickening out, because it would have ended all this agony. I feel now if I spoke to her it would simply speed up the decision process. Yet I will not dwell on _her _any longer - I shall go and have a coffee! I feel like a little caffeine boost: yet I can handle the caffeine better than the pair of them but will limit myself to one cup. After all, I'd be technically still in enemy territory.

I head through into the main cafe area of the cafe and see a quiet, calm, atmosphere. Nothing like the visits I have made to this shop before... Am I in the same shop? I would have assumed it to be like this when Oliver's around (even though his Mr-I'm-A-Nice-Guy-Who-Is-Also-A-Hippie deception is pretty damn good!), not when he's gone!

I head up to the bar and see Eve working behind it: surely she should be having her baby soon?

"Hello Eve," I say quietly, as not to draw attention to myself - if anyone in here is possibly Bishop's, that wouldn't be good because I should be in my lab, locked up!

She jumps around, startled, and puts her hand on her heart in shock. I can hear the increase in her heartrate to show how much I scared her. "Bloody hell, Myrnin, did you _try _to give me a heart attack?" she asks me irately - that sounds seriously similar to Amelie. I'm not sure, but I think that Eve and Amelie have been having little meetings to discuss how to be a crabbit expectant mother!

"No, hand on my stone cold heart, that was not my intention," I say dramatically, lifting my left hand to place it awkwardly over my heart. I see Eve's eyes noting my bare finger and I instantly drop the hand back down, out of view.

"Aren't you supposed to be locked up?" she mouths. "I thought Claire was a bitchy turncoat who betrayed you all, us all, for power?" she continues after I nod. I decide the risk of a vampire hearing my response (even though it is only humans in here, there may be vampires outside) is too high, so I simply write it down.

_She was compelled by Bishop and is now back on our side - but if you see her, act cold & as you would have three minutes ago. I was locked up, I shall not detail how, but Sam and Amelie (and I must admit Oliver) rescued me days ago... It is a dangerous time, little Eve. You must go into hiding soon, otherwise it may be too late. Nod if you understand!_

I write this quickly, making sure my writing is legible for a human, who is not used to my workings, to be able to read quickly. She nods quickly, her face turning deathly (vampire) white as her brain processes the information. She then grabs the pen off me (I allow this, in such a time of peril for us all) and proceeds to write an answer.

**Ok, I shall act normal.**

**What do you mean, get out of here into hiding? Where the hell are we meant to go: incase you're going blind, I'm about a fortnight away from having a kid! That's not exactly practical for 'running away and hiding in a dark, stinky, grotty cellar now, is it?**

Why, she truly has mastered insulting, hasn't she! Such subtle ones in such a short amount of text.

_No, you are quite right. I shall speak with Amelie and arrange something for you and Neil? Continue with your work for today, Eve, and I shall be in contact later... We plan to regain entire control of Common Grounds by tomorrow, so it will be much safer for you to be away._

"An Americano with extra foam, syrup and chocolate sprinkles, please Eve," I say, effectively ending the discussion on the napkin and talking in a normal tone.

"Right away, sarg," she says sarcastically before walking away to the machine.

I hear a human presence behind me and nearly turn around in self defence... Yet the absence of the scents of silver, holy water, stakes or anything else harmful to me makes me not do this. I simply sit still and watch as the chair next to me is pulled out, a girl sitting in it.

She is of a medium build, is blonde, and looks slightly shy. Her eyes are wide and nearly translucent, reminding me of Amelie's grey. Her face is almost too skinny but seems in proportion to her figure and her jawline is delicate.

"You sound like a man who knows what he wants," she says, sounding rather confident yet I can tell it's a show. Nine hundred years of seeing this occur has told me that instantly. Still, she must have _some _confidence to approach a vampire: surreptitiously, I look at her wrist and see a mahogany braided bracelet with a symbol on it. Morganville native, I presume. That means she should automatically be running away from me: the only vampires as an exception to that rule are the Glass' - Sam because he spent fifty years mingling with humans and Michael because he's one of the youngest (like Sam), so therefore more trustworthy, and apparently is something of a 'sex bomb' with girls throwing themself at him, even though he is a vampire!

"And you sound like you're being very stupid," I say in a jokey tone, unable to not answer. Her face lights up when I reply without killing her, making her entire complexion shine and glimmer. She's very pretty.

"I'm Maxine," Maxine says, holding her hand out to me. What an odd thing to happen: never has a human willingly shook my hand in Morganville's history! Slowly, I move my hand out to meet hers and she smiles as I shake it very gently.

"You know what I am," I say, not a question but simply a statement. She nods, looking slightly apprehensive but staying still. "Well, pleased to meet you, Maxine. Is there anything you particularly want or..." I trail off.

"No, you just seemed to be rather lonely or upset about something, as if you needed someone to talk to," she shrugs. "I mean, if you're alright, I can go," she says, making to stand up. Instantly, my arms shoots out to grab hers (very softly) and hold her still.

"No," I say quickly, realising just how desperate I am to talk to someone, not about Claire and everything, just to chat. "Stay, please."

She raises her eyebrows but sits back down. As she does, Eve brings back my coffee and looks slightly questioningly at Maxine's presence.

"Oliver'll foot the bill," I say assuredly to Eve who nods before walking away without a word to Maxine (who appears to have a Frappuchino in her hand) but with several curious looks. "So, what do you do?" I ask Maxine, raising my cup of coffee to my mouth and taking a sip. Oh I do love the extra syrup!

"Um I'm at university, studying the history of England," she replies and I snort.

"Why on _earth_ would you want to study the history of England?" I ask, intrigued but also worried for her. "Wouldn't you rather learn about your _own_ country, and how they destroyed Native American culture for something called Manifest Destiny which was coined by a pillock called John O'Sullivan?" I ask, my hatred for that fellow showing through: I'm glad some vampire killed him... I know Amelie suspected me, but I can say I didn't - if the opportunity for me to have I would have, but it dodn't so that's the truth!

Maxine looks slightly taken aback at my outburst but smiles still. "English history is just so interesting: the battle of hastings, the magna carta, the tudors... Now they're the best. I mean, the entire saga with the Spanish Armada - you don't find that interesting?" she asks me.

"It was rather fun, to be honest," I admit, remembering those times. I slept with Queen Elizabeth (she never suspected anything when she didn't fall pregnant... I fear that may have been because I compelled her to forget) then the week after, the information about the Armada fleet came. "I loved being in charge of the battle plans with the good queen... It was fun, but I'd have enjoyed the drama of them getting here," I say wistfully, remembering the massive amount of money I had to pay Oliver for losing that bet. He said they wouldn't get here, but I said they would.

"B-but I thought that that was Sir Francis Drake?" she asks, confused.

"Ahh yes, prize pillock," I say, still angry about that idiot. "He stole my glory, then outed me as a vampire, meaning myself Amelie and Oliver had to flee to my homeland of Wales until the fair queen died... It was rather upsetting - especially the way the two of them reacted! It wasn't my fault that Francis was a self obsessed tool who hated to see others in front of him in the Queen's eyes," I continue, remembering the way that Oliver tried to kill me when I made him run with us... He was so young, it was rather comical to watch him try to keep up with me who was attempting to keep up with the angry Amelie: she was a runner... I couldn't imagine having to carry everything she was _as well _as wear one of those horrible dresses. Yet she appread to like them, she much prefers them to some of today's clothing!

"Wow, that seems pretty cool," Maxine breathes - has she really, truly, just said that? She's said that it's 'cool' to have been revealed as a vampire by a jealous idiot which then meant you had to go into hiding for another quarter of a century with two hostile vampires! "I mean, well that you knew Queen Elizabeth and stuff... Not the having to go into hiding bit," she amends, blushing under my quizzical stare.

"Good," I say, amusement creeping into my tone. "Well, as I'm here, is there anything you need to know up until approximately 1775 AD about England?" I ask, feeling a sort of pleasure inside of me that I can help someone. Plus the majority of my stories make me sound good so I'm not exactly going to hold back on revealing them, am I?

"Um, yeah that would be great," she says, pulling a notebook out of her bag. It's crammed full of notes, something that makes me smile... _She _never had to make notes, she could always remember everything. I can, and do, but I like to have a written record incase anything, even a menial detail, slips my mind.

For about twenty minutes I relay my experiences of the Magna Carta, the crusade period, Robin Hood... Everything that happened in England until approximately 1200 (and as I was born in 1013 or so - I believe - it wasn't a particularly long span of history) I tell her!

"Thank you so much!" she enthuses as her notes spill onto a fifteenth page. "This has been really great... Thanks Myrnin," she says with a huge smile, which I have to reciprocate. It really has been great - I've been able to smile, to laugh, to have a bit of fun. For half an hour I've managed to forget the bad things in life and simply make a new friend.

"No problem, it's been pretty good," I say as the last of my coffee pours into my mouth. Eve obviously hears my words and looks over, scowling all the way. I suppose now she know's that _she _is good again, she is on her side in everything. Even if Eve knew what she did to me, I'd still be the one in the wrong. As she notices me looking at her, she looks away at her phone. Moments later, my phone beeps - she hasn't _seriously _texted me? Where did she get my number from?

**Hello, you're **_**married**_** unless you've forgotten? Therefore flirting doesn't normally happen!**

Sheesh, she doesn't need to have a go! This isn't anything sexual or even relationship wise: she sat next to me and I helped her with her coursework. Sure we got on well, but that's not a crime is it? Evidently it is in Eve-land. Now I shouldn't talk to another woman now that I'm married.

Absentmindedly, again, I touch my pocket to make sure that my ring is still there. It feels, in my body, that the fog of indecision and lack of knowledge is preparing to clear and soon I'm going to be able to know, truthfully, whether Claire and I have a future.

Just when?

**Shut up about things you know nothing about, Eve, or I shop you to Oliver for stealing cakes... Don't think I haven't seen you!**

I send this back, adding a jokey tone to it to show I'm not entirely mad at her. She meets my eyes for a moment and looks truly concerned before looking away and waddling (I don't mean to sound mean but it's the truth) to clean the nearest table someone has just left.

"Do you want to do it again sometime?" I surprise myself by saying very quietly, so only she can hear. She looks as surprised as I feel about saying it but nods, blushing profusely.

"I'd like that," she says simply and pulls out her phone.

"Can I have your number?" I ask and she relays it to me slowly, noting I don't exactly deserve most proficient at technology awards!

"This is going to sound so strange, given we've just really met, but would you like to come to a library with me sometime soon?" I ask her, the words tumbling out of my mouth. "It's got my entire history, from the very beginning, with lots of books about historical events in England from when they were first published," I tempt her, for some reason not wanting to leave without a chance to see her again. This is truly a firm friendship, fast flowing sure but firm, and I want to expand on it already.

"That would be really great," she says, fiddling with the straps on her bag. "I should probably get home... Text me whenever you want to arrange it!" she says before walking towards the door. I follow her with my eyes all the way before slipping discreetly into the back office and returning to Amelie.

The scene I return to is utter chaos. Amelie is shouting for some reason; Michael is juggling (yes juggling) the furniture; Oliver cannot stop laughing; Sam is trying to calm everyone down.

"CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP!" I yell, supporting Sam's rather more timid (and I believe in Amelie's case he has a right to be!) calls of the same thing. Instantly, this happens. Michael stops throwing sofas and books and tables in the air (why he was doing this is beyond me), Oliver stops laughing... Even Amelie shuts her mouth and stares at me in complete shock. "What's going on?" I ask Sam, knowing he is the only one who could give a semi-decent answer right now.

"Michael made a bet with himself for some strange reason that he couldn't juggle forty pieces of furniture at the same time," Sam says coolly, staring at his grandson stonily. Well that was rather stupid. "Oliver turned psychotic and wouldn't stop laughing. Amelie tried shouting for order then shouting about how everyone is conspiring against her and how nobody loves her and, well, yeah lots more that I tried to block out because it was utter rubbish and almost blowing my brains out, it was that loud," he continues in the same tone, laughing slightly at Amelie's expression of remorse and shock. Hormones are apprently taking over her body as well... She needs a calming solution and fast! Not yet though - I'm going to spend time with Maxine (new friends are important) over making a tonic for a woman who could probably control herself.

"Right, well everyone sit down and take deep breaths," I order, making Amelie look suspicious.

"Where have you been?" she asks. "As I was sure you were only checking to see if we could claim Common Grounds, if there were any vampire guards there, not drinking coffee and spending time with humans," she sniffs slightly before sitting down, her point made. I blush very slightly before masking it somehow.

"There hasn't been a single vampire in the back room since Oliver was," I relay the information. "We can quite easily reclaim it - I propose it happens sooner rather than later," I say and Amelie nods.

"Yes, I believe it should," she agrees with me. "Myrnin, I shall want you to be in charge of Common Grounds once it becomes ours again: Oliver is more valuable here and Myrnin knows more about how to shut down the portals, if necessary," she continues. Well obviously I do, given the fact I designed them! Honestly, that woman!

"Certainly," I agree with no problems, thinking how it will give me more chance to see Maxine. True, I'll have to be in the back (incase any of Bishop's minions see me loose and try and kill me) but she can come in and just 'hang out' with me.

We discuss how we're going to 'take back' (well it's not even that given it was never really stolen) Common Grounds for another hour, all the while I wishing that I could text Maxine and arrange our meeting...

* * *

**Sorry, it was an entire Myrnin chapter: there will be some Claire POV next one... With 22 (i think) to be explosive in this story arc - it should be finished by 22/23 at the latest!**

**What do you think of the whole Maxine/Myrnin thing that's going on (the shortness of the arc... Reveal anything?) - it's quite cute/sad/will lead to humour in the future, I think!**

**Please review! Tell me your opinions: all my reviewers I thank you & implore that you keep doing so... Other readers, I'd still love a review/pm! Especially to make up for my horrific history & all the exams I still have to do!**

**Vicky xx **


	21. Secret Chambers And Books

**Chapter 21: **

**So, these three chapters aren't **just **going to be the arc, there's still the whole Bishop-destroy thing going on! Just the arc is pretty big here :P**

_Claire's POV:_

"Amelie," I say quietly as I lounge on the sofa in my flat. My phone is to my ear and I'm just relaxing, or I was until I got this call. What's happening: I mean I thought she wasn't really communicating with me until now - it's been ten days since the turning back of me from evil to good. "What's up?" I ask her, realising that she's probably not going to ask me anything like that.

"'What's up'," she says. I can hear the delectable air quotes in her opening words. "What's up is that we're planning on taking back Common Grounds under our command. It's nothing to concern you, I'm just informing you so that you are aware of the situation," she explains: I'd forgotten about Common Grounds. Even in my evil phase (which sort of failed because they escaped majorly easily!) I never countered anything in for it... It just existed, neutral but slightly biased towards good because Oliver owns it.

"Oh, ok, thanks for the heads up," I say, thinking through what they may do. Will it be as simple as they walk into the office and sit in the chair? Now that _would _be ridiculous! "Do you want me to do anything?" I ask because I want to be proactive and _do _something, rather than just stand here. Well sit, but you get my meaning!

"No, I want you to stay away," she says forcefully and I nod, although she can't see me. "Although we think that we're going to be able to take it back with absolutely no problem, I cannot be certain and you are not to be harmed. Do you understand that?" she asks me, her tone steely by the end because she's so focused on her words.

"Yes, Amelie, you have my word that I will stay away from Common Grounds until you have taken it over?" I sigh, a slightly sarcastic tone overtaking my tone.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Amelie says down the phone, protective and elderly grandmother taking over. It's nice that I have someone to call my grandmother: I missed the opportunity to have that because of Bishop.

"Sorry, Amelie," I say quietly, laughing slightly because of the irony of it all. The way that she's talking to me like my grandmother and she's pregnant with my great(X44) aunt! "I shall not do it again. Was there anything else?" I ask in a neutral tone, as not to be shouted at again. I can hear Sam down the phone chuckling at Amelie (and my responses... His hearing means that he has the ability to hear me!) before Amelie silences him with a few well chosen words.

"No, that was all, I believe," she says slowly, obviously thinking this through. "Claire, please be careful. I know you think you'll be fine and such, playing this spy, but I know how much danger you are in. Promise me that you'll remove yourself if you sense it's too dangerous to continue," she says, sounding completely worried about me. I half want to laugh at this all, but decide Amelie coming down here to throttle me in person probably wouldn't be the best action to occur!

"I promise, Amelie, that I shall not be reckless or stupid or do anything that could lead to my impending doom of death," I recite dully, half smiling. Because I'm breaking all of those things I've just said by going back to work every day... Who knows if he's going to snap? I don't know if he'll realise he doesn't need me (or worse, if he realises I'm a spy) today, tomorrow, next week or ever. Yet I need to be prepared.

"Good," Amelie says, seeming relatively satisified with my answer. "Well I shall speak with you later - I have to go arrange this capture, goodbye Claire," she says suddenly, hanging up the phone as soon as she's finished speaking. I go to reply but just have the dial tone: how nice!

I flop back on the sofa and look at the clock - 6am. I should go to work in a bit, but not yet. I'm pretty sure I've got enough time to finish reading Wuthering Heights first... Only fifty pages left!

* * *

_Myrnin's POV (about 12pm): _

I recieve the confirmation text message from Maxine after we finish a meeting. I sent her a message earlier, asking if she wanted to meet me at 2pm in the University Library (I'm not going to show her where the library I'm taking her to is... That would be too idiotic!) to 'hang out' and have some fun.

**I'd love to. I'll bring the food & drinks - see you at 2 in the library! Maxine**

That's brilliant - I can't wait for this! It's only about 2 hours until I'm meeting her: at least she's dealing with the snacks and such because I do not physically have the time and such to find them. It's going to be hard enough to manage to get away from Amelie and Oliver (the rest aren't exactly going to be bothered... Rather they aren't as nosy as those two), let alone finding food!

**Ok, see you there! **

I send this back before moving forwards through to my current room. I'm staying in the same room that I was staying in before, when I'd blown up the lab and was waiting... No, let's stop that thought there! I open the door and jump, landing lightly on my bed. I stretch out, dropping my phone next to me, and place my hands behind my head as I relax. For about an hour, I 'snooze' - I'm able to wake up easily but am getting some rest, something I haven't done in so long. I cannot remember the last time I slept: one of the benefits of being so old is that sleep isn't necessary, so during a time of need like now I don't have to spend valuable hours asleep.

At 1:02pm, I open my eyes and sit upright in one simple movement. Using my vampire speed, I head over to my wardrobe and pull out an old pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt - no need to go over dressed to something between friends!

OoOoOo

"Myrnin, this is _awesome_!" Maxine exclaims in delight as I walk slowly through the room. I'd completely forgotten about this underground book storeroom in the middle of nowhere in Morganville until the other day: there is my entire history through my life in here... I collected thousands of books, pertaining to every subject, but only put the science books in my lab - the others weren't necessary because I was working on the disease and I would have destroyed them in my manic phases. To destroy such priceless artefacts would be awful! Even though I haven't been there in centuries, I can still remember what books I put in that underground vault and the reasons why I kept them.

"I know, I was just a little awestruck myself," I admit as I look around. We're underground, but it doesn't feel that way with the high arched ceilings! There are hundreds of columns of books, arranged alphabetically by subject then cross-referenced for age: no point having to search through a thousand books to find the one(or more) relevant to the Dark Ahes, is there?

"But this is your library?" she questions. Ahhh yes, I did say it was but I can still feel awestruck?

"I haven't been here since I placed all of these books here nearly two hundred and fifty years ago," I admit and she looks shocked. "There were a multitude of reasons, all too mundane to be discussing, but I have to admit I have missed the overwhelming smell of books. I don't quite have enough science books to invoke such a smell," I say, rather regretfully and she giggles slightly. The sound of this pierces straight to my heart, but rather than breaking it, it strengthens it somehow. I don't have a clue, but no longer do I feel like the world is going to come crashing down on me... As much, at least!

"You do make me laugh!" Maxine says, laughing even more at the minute.

"Why?" I ask, completely perplexed as to why she's laughing at me.

"I enjoy the smell of old books, but I don't have enough science ones to invoke such a smell," she gasps out inbetween her fits of laughter. Now she's repeated what I've said, I'll admit that it sounds rather funny. I join in with her laughter but I have to stand still because she's laughing so hard that she can't move forwards. She's doubled over, so I scoop her up and zoom with vampire speed to the section I was looking for - the kings and queens of England and their information books etc.

"Here you are," I say to her, making her cease her laughter as I look into her face. She's still in my arms and I slowly lower her down, still looking into her face. Her eyes are like pearls, glistening in her roundish face, and they are currently wide and open to look at me back as much as I'm looking at her. "Are you alright?" I ask her as I hear her heartrate and breathing take a sharp hike suddenly.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," she says, slightly breathlessly. I realise I am still holding onto her arm and I let go of her, just for the reason that she may be uncomfortable with a vampire touching her. Yet as soon as I let her go, she stumbles slightly and I automatically steady her, relinking my fingers around her slim arm. I don't let go until I'm entirely sure she's fine and able to stand upright without falling over. In fact, I probably hold onto her for a little longer than necessary. I stare into her face, unable to look away for a long time until something in my head clicks into gear and diverts my eyes away.

_Myrnin, you're not looking for romance... You want a friend you can help! Nothing more than friendship!_

"Um, well this is, erm," I say, for the first time in my life words failing me. I'm almost tongue-twisted... I'm completely unable to articulate the words that I want - what's happening? "Um, this is the section pertaining to the various monarchs my country has had from approximately 800AD until 1729AD... Only a few years after, I moved to America. Please be careful because they are priceless originals and anything from before 1542 was very expensive as it had to be hand written before the printing press was invented," I say, relieved to be able to actually get the words I want. Infact, this time I seem to be _overly _talkative, going on and on when I could have been concise and said it in a sentence or two. **(a/n, printing press invention! Knew history was useful for something!)**

"Um, ok then," Maxine says with a smile, obviously trying to be polite and stay sane rather than be my psychotic double (in terms of being psychotic... She's a) female, b) human and c) very _very _pretty... Have I really just thought that? No, I can't have!) and go on. "Can we get started then?" she asks, making me smile. Nobody I have ever known (names are NOT in use here) who loves books has ever asked to approach my bookcase, usually digging straight in and asking later. Well, besides when I was a sufferer of the disease: I think if they'd have done that, even when I was myself the monster would have taken over and bitten their heads off (literally) faster than they could pick up a book!

"Yes, go straight ahead," I say with a smile, motioning with my hand for her to do as I say. My mouth automatically curls upwards into a smile as she zooms off like a rocket to the books and pulls out a book regarding Queen Elizabeth I. She really was my favourite monarch, I just think that part of that book (the bit with Francis) has been scribbled over with me calling Drake every bad name under the sun!

I point this out to her and she immediately flips to that page (where the chapter begins) in the book to observe my edits.

The book originally said:

_Sir Francis Drake was the saviour of this country from the horrors the Spanish Armada would have brought. He worked for the great Queen Elizabeth I (may her soul rest in peace) and gave her brilliant advice pertaining to what she should do in order to win. He was a great man, who ought to be revered as the saviour who prevented the despicable acts of the Spanish Catholics to be brought down upon us._

Pretty modern language, given it was written in 1607! There are currently 8 copies of this book in the world (excluding this one) and they average to sell for about 15 million pounds everytime. I presume most of these books would be worth about ten times that, given they're in pristine condition and some are only copies.

However, MY version is:

_Francis Drake (never deserved the 'sir' title) is a complete prick who ought to be killed slowly and preferably painfully. He destroyed my friendship with good ol' Lizzie and made out that the advice__** I**_ _gave to her was his, after he exposed me. He'd have been the biggest turncoat EVER if the Spanish had come - PRICK PRICK PRICK! God, I hate him more than Oliver! But he IS better than Bishop... At least he didn't- KILL HIM! I. Want. Drake. Dead. Now._

"Wow, you were certainly angry!" Maxine notes as she finishes reading it aloud for me to hear on the other side of the table. I had forgotten that this was in here: that's the reason when I was in my furniture storage place, I couldn't find it! It's an antique mahogany table (very strong) with matching wooden chairs with velvet cushions and is absurdly comfortable!

"I was... As I told you the other day, he had me turn into an outcast and made me spend over twenty years with _Oliver_, I don't think I _couldn't _have been angry, do you?" I say, clenching my fists as I remember those awful decades. Most immortals have a bit of a rough time sometime or another (get into debt or build such a good life that when they have to leave it, they get upset) but mine had nothing to do with money or women (unless Amelie counts... Oh those years! She'd kill me if I relayed what happened though! I would do so, but I don't think that a pregnant person ought to have such disturbing secrets about their past revealed, especially when their current partner can hear!) just that I had to spend so long with Oliver. It was almost a relief when good old Lizzie, as I called her, died because it meant I didn't have to be in hiding anymore! I mean, why else would anybody ever bother looking for me besides on her orders?

"Fair point," she shrugs before picking up her bag. "Right, I brought Fanta orange, sprite or pepsi. Food wise, I brought chocolate, chocolate, more chocolate, some sweets, more chocolate and some mints, if that's alright?" she says. I want to kiss her! Living with Amelie has been torture: she either doesn't have any sweets in the house (very likely) or she's hidden them (or in a place I'm never going to want to look in) so well that I can't find them!

"That's absolutely brilliant, I need some chocolate!" I exclaim, reaching over for the first dairy milk I see. She scoffs slightly as I chomp on it, devouring it in less than thirty seconds flat. I can feel the addition of the sugar to my bloodstream instantly - it feels awesome! "Mmm, this is delicious!" I exclaim as I reach for my third chocolate bar, the second disappearing as fast as the first.

"Maybe you ought to slow it down a bit," Maxine advises me with a grin on her face.

"Maybe you're right... If you give me a sprite," I say with a cheeky grin - nobody could ever resist my charms!

She grudgingly agrees to this, pouring me a glass from the 2L bottle and handing it to me. I raise it to my lips and sort of manage to salute her to show my thanks.

"So, enjoying it?" I ask Maxine, about an hour after my chocolate munching feast, about the book she's currently reading. It's about Henry VII and the battle of the roses - if it wasn't battled in daylight (and August) I'd have taken part! It looked amazing... Still, I got the dead bodies for blood afterwards (even though Amelie deemed this action barbaric and irrespectful of the dead: religion hinders so much!) so it wasn't too bad! Still, I always wish that I had managed to take part in a major battle of some description: it was just too hard. There was all the blood from the swords being stuck through midriffs and heads and every other limb, but also the whole 'Humans-Can't-Kill-Me-With-A-Sword thing was a bit of an issue... If I didn't die, that would sort of have identified me as something unnatural sooner. Ahhh yes, but I do remember how Amelie turned me. We were friends but I got into a _spot _of bother with the English Government and the present King. It wasn't anything I couldn't have gotten myself out of... Probably. Anyway, I apparently committed 'treason' (that King was always looking for an excuse to get rid of me, so, being the unoriginal twit he was, he decided to go for treason. Could have at least been something interesting and not 'samey') but anyways! Amelie and I were friends, since I was 15 years old, and I knew exactly what she was. Before the Government and the king were after me, I was trying to persuade her to turn me. See, I was already 25 years old and life expectancy was approximately 45 years back then. I didn't think twenty years could _begin _to cover what I wanted to learn... I wanted FOREVER! I wanted to see someone _else _believe that the 4 humours theory was bull (nobody believe Myrnin, oh no, but I was right!) and I wanted to see why things rotted - Louis Pasteur was a genius. Amelie prays to God, I thank Pasteur for putting everything together and finally finding the germs only I had been able to see for hundreds of years - only I called them Hurops... He named them from the word 'germinating' which is what they were doing! **(a/n, sorry... History revision for Monday - may as well pop it in!) **Anyway, I escaped (with Amelie's assistance) from the jail I was being held in. If she'd have been a quarter of an hour later, Myrnin here wouldn't have had a head! So after we left, she realised I couldn't live as a human if I went 'on the run' with her (and she didn't want to kill me... My charms left her weak!) so she turned me!

"Uh, Myrnin, are you there?" Maxine asks me, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blink my eyes and move my head back, my eyes shaking all over the place as they work to focus Maxine's hand. "Yes, I'm here... Just took a wander down memory lane and got stuck, I'm afraid," I say with a small sigh. She moves her hand away and somehow the movement gives me a flash of inspiration. "Come with me," I say, already standing next to her, and tug at her hand. She follows me quickly, keeping up with my speed because she's being half dragged by me.

In the far back corner, there is the duplicates of my science books. I always made sure I picked up _three _copies of every book, for a couple of reasons. One was that it meant all three of us (Oliver got very crabbit when he was left out... It was better for the human population that he didn't get like this) had a copy but it was also incase some got destroyed - it meant that I had two back ups. Sometimes I ended up getting more than three copies and I have some duplicates with my personal library (including science books): there are three copies of Great Expectations, by Charles Dickens. It's not that I particularly enjoy the book, just that it was popular and meant that I had a reserve of money stocked up in the books.

"Myrnin, I thought you said you had all of your science books at your house or something," Maxine says slowly. I chuckle and release her arm as she wanders towards the shelves. "I mean, this is the history of physics - b-but, this isn't your house, is it?" she asks and I laugh even harder. I laugh so hard that I double over because of it. As I land on the floor, my wedding ring in my pocket digs into me slightly, sobering me up instantly. _Shut up _subconscious, or whatever you are! This is not a relationship or even going to be... It's simply a friendship.

_But you're cheating on Claire, your wife..._

I'M NOT THOUGH! Subconscious idiotic me, get it into your head (well mine as well!) that I am not cheating on anyone. Firstly, we're sort of on a break whilst I decide whether or not I can trust her - the cloud of indecision is weakening, but it's not altogether gone yet. But also, this is a friendship. Like she has with Richard or Michael, I think I deserve one - why should it be that I can't hang out with anyone, even if they are human? Claire survived... Why shouldn't Maxine? We're friends! Nothing more! ¡Nada mas!

"Are you ok?" Maxine asks me, and I realise with a jolt I've just been sitting here for an elapsed time.

"Yes, just thinking," I say but don't elaborate further. After all, she must have known Claire but whether or not she knows of our relationship and marriage (given we rarely went out besides in huge groups or to empty restaurants and the wedding was nearly vampire exclusive) I don't know. Yet this isn't exactly a subject I want to broach: it could ruin everything. She thinks she's friends with a carefree vampire (besides the whole Bishop saga, something humans don't really understand) but if she knew the troubles, the problems, that rest just below the surface... She'd run and never come back.

"About?" she presses, and I half smile. She reminds me so much of Amelie, always wanting to know everything about everyone. Yet also... Claire. She has to know everything, otherwise she feels left out and stupid. This I used to find endearing but now, now I'm not so sure. It's this trait that meant Bishop could latch himself into her and make her his, technically. They may share blood, technically, but I always thought that was it... I always thought she was Amelie's descendant, not Bishop's at all, because she looks as if she's got no relation to him whatsoever - not just looks, but personality, beliefs and everything really! That's the part of the family I always believed (from when Amelie told me) that Claire came from, yet maybe not. If she was so easily swayed over to his side, maybe she belongs there. Maybe all the time she's spent with Amelie and Sam has made her realise that that's the side she _should _be on, but her body is technically Bishop's. So she's torn: the side she was born to be on, against the people she loves and the side her brain _wants _to be on. Perhaps she doesn't fit in anywhere and is just someome who loiters in the middle, never truly belonging to either side. Yet who knows?

"Hello, Myrnin?" Maxine says, once again waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I say, standing in half a second. Slow, for me. "I was just thinking and processing some thoughts and possibilities about someone."

"Who?" she presses.

"Someone who used to be very close to me, someone I loved very much," I murmur the last part but I don't know if she could hear. Still, it's only the truth. I haven't mentioned names or events or anything pertaining to the war. In human's terms, Morganville is just being ruled by another vampire - Claire. I don't believe that Bishop has been out more than once. As far as they know, she's the rebellor. Which she was, until she 'turned back' to us.

"And how do you feel about them now?" Maxine asks me softly, with a small smile.

"Now, I'm not so sure," I admit, thinking through my words very carefully. "They did something that I don't know if I can forgive. Still, let me put that to the back of my mind, so I can propose my competition!" I say, adding a fake tone of happiness (skillfully, so only my closest friends could tell it wasn't real) to my voice and a wide smile. It's the smile I put on when it's not the true emotion I am feeling: overbearing and slightly cheesy, smiling like this always makes me feel uncomfortable... Still, it's what happens when I'm feeling this way.

"What competition?" Maxine asks, abandoning the Claire issue and coming straight over to this. It's the exact same thing as what she would do... Still, let me leave that behind.

"I will turn away, in the bottom right hand section, there is a copy of evey medical book from throughout the ages," I say. "You pick out a random fact and turn it into a question and I shall tell you what the answer is. Good competition?"

"Only if we set an amount of questions: if you get one wrong, I get a point, if you get it right you get the point," she says and I scoff. Does she think I'm going to have proposed a competition that I can't complete without decimating her? Honestly, humans these day! Besides Eve, of course... She scares me, a little!

"Fine, you have a deal there," I say, waggling my eyebrows before turning around. I fluidly move to change from standing to being sat cross-legged in less than 1/24 of a second. Pretty quick, I think!

I hear her rifling through the books to find something:

"What were the two types of plague involved in the Black Death?" she asks and I half laugh - how simple?

"Bubonic and pneumonic," I answer automatically, remembering how bubonic hit the country first, in 1348.

"What did the Greeks use to pray to be healed by the Gods and what was the God's daughters called?" she continues - I'm going to presume that she is simply picking out books at random and doesn't have any sort of timeline.

"They prayed in Asclepeia - plural Asclepions - to the God, who's daughters were named Hygeia and Panacea, but it wasn't usually the supernatural method of curing disease that made them get better. They relaxed, ate well, lived in comfort and simply healthily so this usually aided their healing process... The God did nothing for them," I recite. I wish I could have been there, to tell them that the snakes or the praying did nothing to help them get better. It would have been hilarious to destroy all of their beliefs!

This format of me answering the questions as soon as she's asked, all correctly, continues until we reach the amount of questions we decided upon.

"Told you that I know my history," I say, turning back around to see a disgruntled Maxine.

"Ah man, I forgot you were around during most of that!" she says, slapping her forehead.

"Only from the end of the Dark Ages: before that is history to me," I inform her. "Even Amelie was only involved in the Dark Ages: every vampire who experienced those ancient times was murdered," I say and she nods.

"Yeah, ok then," she replies, seeming a little uncomfortable with the conversation. Probably the murder bit - if vampires can be murdered, imagine what could happen to a human! "It's already 5pm!" she says, gasping as she looks at her watch.

"Damn, I need to go," I murmur, remembering how Amelie wanted to speak to me at 5:30pm. If I'm late... Well I don't want to invoke the wrath of Amelie, who's temper fuse has been shorter than ever before for the past few weeks. "Come on, I'll take you back to the university now," I say to Maxine, darting ahead of her to the table and have her bag ready for her. She pulls on her coat quickly and follows me to the portal. She shuts her eyes as I open the door and push her gently through into the main campus area, just around the corner from the University Coffee Shop.

"I had a really fun time... I don't actually remember doing much work though!" she says, tightening the grip she has on the handles of her bag.

"We'll have to go back and do it," I promise. "I mean, we've got all that food and drink to finish off!" I continue, smiling as I mention the delicious chocolate.

"You're right," she says with a grin. She looks so pretty now - friends can say that! "Ok, I've got to go meet my friend now, so I'll speak to you later?" she asks as she walks away.

"Sure," I reply, watching to make sure that she gets to the Coffee Shop. I shouldn't be out here - there are definitely some of Bishop's people here - but I need to make sure she is safe. After all, she has my scent all over her... She probably won't be seen or realised of her existence, but you cannot be too careful.

Once she is safely in the shop, I return to the portal and head through to Amelie's house. I emerge in her study, where only she remands - for our meeting, I presume.

"Amelie," I say quietly, for her to acknowledge my presence here.

"Myrnin, you're early," she says coolly, with none of the usual happiness present in her tone when she sees me. I wonder what's up: she can't have had some bone to pick with me since earlier - she'd have picked it many hours earlier!

"Is that a problem?" I ask her as I leap from the other side of the room to land in the chair sideways. I hook my legs over the side of it and twist my torso to face a displeasing Amelie. Ahhh well, I'm relaxing.

"Who's scent is that?" she asks me directly, not actually answering my question.

"Maxine's," I say just as simply as her question was. "Why?"

"Where on earth have you been today... With a _human_?" she asks, sounding slightly disgusted. "Because if I find out you have taken her to a sacred or secret place... My father won't be the only one dying this month," she threatens. Ooops, then I guess I'm dying. Wait, I didn't smell her scent there: maybe she's forgotten about the vault, as I did.

"Nope," I lie smoothly, relying on my centuries of experience to get me across this chasm of lying to Amelie.

"Then you have simply been the biggest, most reckless, idiot I have ever met!" she explodes!

"Why?" I pout, hurt that she could insult me so easily!

"You _are supposed to be locked up!_" she hisses, her face contorted in anger. "Therefore, if any of his human followers or any vampires saw you wandering around, they'll know that Claire isn't one of them. Then they will tell my father and, oh look, Claire will be dead. Do you understand what consequences your actions have?" she snarls and I feel a rush of indignation. Why is she so concerned for her? She destroyed me, and everyone, nearly but she is forgiven instantly. Now, that is horrific. Amelie has basically welcomed her back with open arms and thinks that, because I haven't decided to take her back yet, I'm an idiot.

"Well I haven't been seen by anyone, human or vampire," I hiss back, venting my anger at Amelie. Probably not the best idea, given she's piss heady so easily at the minute, but she's irritated me by mentioning Claire. "Therefore our little operation is still under wraps, Amelie, so relax!" I say, stretching back in the chair. My fangs are down, from when I hissed, and I grudgingly retract them - it wouldn't exactly help the situation. Her's are down, her eyes blazing red, but that's a different matter!

"Where have you been?" she repeats. "You know I could simply do a little digging and identify your location, don't you? And I think I'll be _slightly _less forgiving if I have to do that, than if you tell me," she says - she has a point. There is that thing that people say that if they have to find something out that someone's done or said, they will get madder than if the person confessed.

"Fine, I took her to the vault where I keep all my books because she's studying the history of England in the university, so I offered to give her an opportunity to read some books," I admit, groaning slightly.

Suddenly, Amelie is standing and, somehow, has managed to make herself appear several feet taller than her petite frame.

"You. Did. What?" she asks, sniffing the air slightly. "That's where that overwhelming smell came from. So, let me clarify. You took a human, whom you have known for a couple of days at most, to a secret vault where I have not been in two hundred years, let alone Sam or Oliver or even Claire, who may actually have had an interest in going!" Amelie hisses, her face actually appearing to be getting angrier! Now, uh-oh. That's a problem: when her eyes go blazing silver, she's either working to bring back a vampire who's been staked or whatever or she is _really _angry. Unfortunately, I have a feeling the first option may be having to be used... On me.

"Yes, I did," I reply coolly, moving from my relaxed position to standing upright. Now, I realise that her height is regular again and I tower over her. Yet her power and sense of control makes her metaphorically appear over double my size. Uh-oh. Normally, only Oliver gets that treatment! "Why not? They're my books!" I continue, indignation showing through.

"That is, _was_, a secret place for our belongings, or ourselves if we had to hide," Amelie snarls, moving closer slightly. I almost want to laugh, with the sight of such a small bump protruding from her stomach (it makes her so much less intimidating!), but manage to refrain myself. Just. "Now, you've shown a human I don't even know, and by the sounds of it you haven't known for very long either, somewhere we could have relied upon! Well done, Myrnin, for destroying two hundred years worth of contingency plans!" she spits at me before falling gracefully back into her chair.

"Maxine wouldn't tell anyone, even if she knew where it was," I say, completely confident in this belief.

"_Maxine _would, if it was vampires versus humans, wouldn't she?" Amelie sneers Maxine's name and automatically makes a wave of anger almost overcome me. She doesn't know Maxine, as she said, so how can she judge her? Then again, she does sort of have a point: I couldn't expect someone I've known two days to fight on the side of vampires if it boiled down to humans versus vampires. Yet I cannot show Amelie that I acknowledge she has a point - she'll take that as a victory.

"You cannot say that Amelie," I say in response, staying as far away from the entire 'vampire versus human scenario' as possible. "Anyway, she hasn't a clue where it was... In fact, even _I _don't remember the exact location without using the portal, what with all the changes to the structure of Morganville since it was built!" I continue but she continues to look furious.

"What were you doing with her, anyway?" Amelie asks me, making me cringe inside.

"She wanted some first hand experience of history in England," I reply quickly... Probably too quickly! She raises her eyebrows and I nod my head for some reason.

"Do you remember the existance of Claire?" she asks me and I physically wince. "You know, your wife? The one who apparently you are too busy to decide whether or not you can forgive something that happened when she wasn't in control but you have the time to frolick around with someone else?"

"NOTHING WAS GOING ON!" I explode, unable to keep this in. It's disgusting that she assumes something went on! I may not be wearing my ring but I'm still, currently at least, married!

"Then why are your clothes saturated with her scent?" she asks me in a tone so cold, it feels like I'm in the North Pole.

"We had a laugh... You know, what friends do?" I say in a tone that is attempting to be as cold as hers. "Or do you not have any friends?"

Instantly, I feel guilty as a spasm of pain flashes across her face. And it doesn't simply flash, it remains... That was awful. I certainly shouldn't have said that last part - it was just wrong.

"Amelie, I'm sorry," I say quietly as I sit down in my chair heavily. "That was inexcusable... I'm sorry," I repeat but she doesn't react.

Moments later, her face is collected again to be entirely neutral.

"Perhaps I overreacted a little," she concedes - has Amelie just acknowledged she was wrong? "Perhaps not... Anyway, I only have concern that you don't make any rash or hasty decisions regarding anything. I won't try and get involved, just Myrnin be careful, please," she presses, sounding unhappy. I nod slowly, deeply, and then look at her. Her face is creased into worry but she makes a semi-smile at me as I smile at her.

"I promise I won't," I say, truth ringing in every syllable. She smiles again at me, stronger this time, before motioning for me to come to her. Here, she wraps her arms delicately around me and squeezes. As usual, I engulf her petite frame in me and place my chin on her shoulder. "Amelie, I have something to ask you," I decide to broach the subject now.

"Mmm?" she says.

"Can I be the baby's Godfather?" I ask and she snorts.

"Perhaps... Oliver is in the running as well, however," she says, leaving me horrified.

"B-but he'd destroy it!" I wail. "He'd have it wearing tie-dye and being ugly... Not that your baby could ever be ugly!" I quickly deflect the possibility my words could be construed the wrong way.

"Let us see," she repeats and I nod. Well, it's better than nothing!

* * *

**What did you think? What do you think of what's going on?**

**Please review! I'd LOVE lots of reviews again! Last chapter, not everyone reviewed who normally does... please do! And even if you don't normally review, do so... for me! I'll updayte quicker if you do!**

**A question: I know this story has a LONG life and I definitely have another story starting soon, I just wanted to get a scope as to the order of the stories in my head that I should write. So the options are...**

**- Myrnin's life story from the beginning**

**- Sam and Amelie from the beginning**

**- Sam and Claire (weird but I don't think it's been done...)**

**- Shane and Claire, something... not sure yet**

**- Anything else that you could suggest as an idea!**

**So, please review and tell me what order you want me to write them in (if any!)**

**Also, please check out my new story - Never Truly Relinquishing Her Hold - please... It won't disappoint!**

**Vicky xx**


	22. Last Chances

**Chapter 22: **

**For you guys who can't wait for Myrnin/Claire, this is the last (I mean it!) chapter in this arc. Which means buh-bye Maxine this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV - 2 weeks later:_

I'm confused. Now, part of my brain says instantly in response to this, "about your sexuality?" simply because that's the retort Oliver always gets when he says that. Now, I'm not confused about my sexuality (I'll leave that to Oliver) but just about everything. I don't know what to do.

For the past two weeks, I have spent most days with Maxine. We took back Common Grounds as simply as walking into the office and sitting down in the chair: there wasn't a need to take it back, simply ascertain that this is ours. As I am in charge of Common Grounds - a move I believe Amelie made to rile Oliver and spur him into some sort of action - it has meant that I can meet Maxine in the office, where we shall not be disturbed. I heeded Amelie's warning about taking Maxine to the secret storage room and haven't done since. Now, she tells me the subject that she wants to study and I disappear off for less than thirty seconds, returning with every book that I can carry. That's where we are at, at the minute, with Maxine reading through the latest stack of books I've brought.

"Suh-weet!" she murmurs, making me laugh slightly before craning my neck to see what she's reading.

"What is it?" I ask, unable to see what the finite lines of text say - her hair is covering it entirely.

"Nothing," she says, looking up at me and smiling slightly. "Just did you know that there was a fire in London in 1666, and someone who barely survived the Great Plague the year before, Samuel Phepps, wrote a diary about the fire?" she asks - honestly, does she think I know nothing?

"Yes," I say, with a pretty big smile. "I was actually in London at the time and was pretty friendly with Samuel... Until I slept with his sister and he found out. Then, it got a little touch and go, with him throwing a few punches and such," I admit, remembering how _Oliver _had to get inbetween us, to stop me ripping him apart. Apparently it was because he wanted to make sure that we didn't have to move again to another area of London (and as after the Great Plague only 440,000 resided in the capital it was pretty small) but I'm not entirely sure...

"Myrnin, have you slept with a relative of _everyone _you hate?" Maxine asks me, looking agog at me.

"Um... Yes," I reply with a smile before realising that that isn't quite true. "Actually, no. I didn't sleep with anyone related to Oliver: they were all too ugly!" I remember how I had lots of opportunities to sleep with his relatives but as they all shared his hideous looks and personality, I stayed away from them all. There was possibility in a young child but I didn't have the patience to wait around for ten years before it wouldn't be disgusting - by then, I'd already moved up north with Amelie. Oliver, hmmm, oh yes he came as well... I'd forgotten. He lived around the corner but as much as possible I blocked out his existence. I think one time Amelie pretended to be married to him - normally I pretended to be her husband, as it was etiquette to be married then - but we moved within a month. Apparently, she couldn't face living in the same house as him anymore. Not that I could blame her - I mean, how could you survive in the same house as him is beyond me! I don't know why she did it in the first place: probably to see if there was anything better than me! I told her I was the best option but she didn't believe me... I didn't crow _too _much when she returned!

"Not everything is based on looks, you know," Maxine says, which startles me. Does she think that she isn't pretty? Because that truly isn't true - she's actually not just pretty... She's beautiful! Should I be saying that? I mean, we're what the youth of today would call 'best friends' because we're always together: I know every possible detail about her and I've told her as much as I possibly can without being too emotional or expecting to be killed by Amelie. When she found out I remembered what happened during the time of exile in Queen Elizabeth I's reign, she refused to speak to me for three days, instead communicating through _Oliver_. To add insult to the wounds, she spoke to OLIVER! The only reason she spoke to me in the end was because she had another 'episode' (I'm getting quite worried... As soon as we take back over, I'm going to have to get to work full steam ahead on finding out why and what I can do to help her) and she needed my assistance.

Oh wait, she's waiting for an answer.

"I agree, brains are more valuable than beauty," I agree instantly, easily, with her. "Yet there are lucky people, such as yourself, who are blessed with both," I continue, instantly kicking myself for saying it aloud.

I need to admit this to myself. If I can't do that, then it's going to be impossible for me to do anything in life. That sounds so obvious, so final, so _definite _and sounds as if I know what I'm doing... which is something I definitely don't. I don't know whether or not I should be feeling this way: so much of me says I shouldn't but then there's the mutinous part that says that I ought to do what I want to, like I used to, and disregard the rules. I need to confess this, now.

I think I'm falling for Maxine.

I know, it sounds awful, doesn't it? I'm married (for however long more, I don't know) and I'm falling for someone else. I can't help it… I look at her and can only see the good things – her hair shimmers as it falls over her shoulder; her eyes are like jewels in her face; her entire _being_ is just friendly and completely open. There is just something so _pure_ about Maxine – she doesn't look for anything from anyone else, only gives for them. Look at me: she came up to _me_, a vampire, and asked if I was ok because she was worried about me. That's the type of person she is – self sacrificing and completely able to see only the best in people. But her… she's an angel.

That sounds so silly to be saying, doesn't it? I mean, I have known her two weeks. Two weeks… that's all. Yet it feels like I've known her forever. Does that sound stupid? Does it make me sound like an infatuated schoolboy who has never known love, so takes lust to be his true feelings? Do I? I don't care!

Claire… I don't know what I feel in regards to her. I still feel so much hurt and outrage and downright _anger_ at what she did, I don't know if I can get over it. I don't know if I _want_ to get over it… I mean, life is meaningful. Life doesn't need to be spent with someone who you don't know if you can trust – I mean, trust is the main part of a relationship, it's what you build on. It's a two way street as well – if I can't trust her, what hope have we got, really? I don't know what to do: I have a feeling somewhere, deep down, I do love her. I just can't seem to be able to bring it to the surface. I don't know how to be able to interact with it.

It's like my love for Ada.

It is incontestable that I loved Ada. That the time we spent together, and the time after I killed her, was a period of utter happiness for me. But when I began to spend similar time with Claire, those feelings feels deeper and deeper into my soul, until they barely exist. Well, they _exist_ but they just don't have any effect over me anymore or even make me miss Ada much… I can't tell as to whether Claire has gone there as well. I mean, I truly don't know how I feel. I seem to be saying that a lot, but I _don't_! I know there is so much hatred and animosity that any truthful love I have for her is buried underneath. I was thinking it through when I met Maxine. I was realising then as to whether or not I could be with her, until Maxine came into my life. I became fascinated with her, unable to leave her side – or unwilling to, at least.

Maybe I have some sort of problem that means whenever I come into prolonged contact with a single female I fall in love with them. I mean, that's what seems to have happened so far… I fell for Ada, and then I began to fall for Claire. I managed to spend time with Claire until this all happened. Maybe I was just looking for an escape – with Ada, the escape was with her death, albeit at my hands. However, it seems to me that I can't forgive something like this.

So who am I to deny my feelings for someone I quite obviously love? Who am I to say to myself that I cannot accept the fact I quite blatantly feel something for Maxine? Who am I to decide that social 'etiquette' means that I cannot reveal my feelings, even though Claire broke my trust and heart even more than her cheating would have done? I hate myself for just the identity of what I'm doing: I'm the cheater, the adulterer, the one who is doing something that breaks up so many marriages. However, in our case it's different. In so many ways, mostly down to Amelie refusing to allow us to speak for whatever ulterior motives she had, we're already seperated. The only thing I am yet to do is tell Claire. So why haven't I? That's the point. You see, most of the anger and major hurt has left my body now - you'd think it'd leave a clear picture. However, I don't know what I'm seeing: the image is murky, dark, distorted... Who knows what lies in there. Could it be that I _can _forgive Claire and simply forget Maxine? Or is it that I truly cannot accept her wrongdoings and I just can't be with her? I can't be with the wife I promised to love forever. I'm asking myself a lot of questions, to try and find the answers within me.

Oh sod it! Let's leap in there and simply see what my mouth says.

"Myrnin, seriously you're worrying me!" Maxine says, frantic with worry. I snap back from my trance like state to feel her hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Sorry," I say, blinking rapidly to remove the weird sensation in my eyes from thinking too long. I feel the adrenaline pumping around my body and a sense of nervousness taking over me... This is it. I guess I'm choosing happiness over 'what's right' - because 'what's right' is an operable phrase. What's right for me is certainly different to what's right for Claire. I feel pain at hurting her... Then again, she hurt me physically _and _emotionally 1000 x worse. She can never begin to imagine the depth of the pain she caused. No, she can't.

"Myrnin, what is it?" Maxine says, leaving her hands on my body. I have to admit, it's rather nice.

"I have something I want to tell you," I begin slowly, taking a deep breath. My finger moves to my pocket discreetly and touches my wedding ring for luck: unfortunately, it seems to have an adverse effect on what I wanted. "Please feel free to knock me down or whatever... I just want to tell you it," I continue, thinking about how different I was, what the situation was, when I did this with Claire. Because I could tell her I loved her - if I did that here, I would be lying. I mean, you cannot love someone in 2 weeks - that's too extreme!

"Please, Myrnin, just tell me!" she says, her eyes and face open. I catch a glimmer of something, of hope? In her face this is visible under the surface - perhaps she wants this.

"I am attracted to you," I blurt out, unable to keep it eloquent. I just say it as awkwardly as these teenagers do it even though I have nearly a millenia on them. "I don't know why it's happened so fast... It just has. Please just tell me if you don't feel the same now, don't spare my feelings," I say, unable to look at the person who has frozen, holding my shoulders. I stare down at our feet and just simply sit.

She unfreezes after a moment. I sense this motion and look up at her, staring into her face. There seems something so sweet, so innocent, about her... It's addictive.

She breathes heavily and smiles. "Um, wow," she says and I begin to get a feeling that she doesn't feel the same. Just from using those words together, I feel that she is going to try and let me down gently. "I, I don't know what to say. I guess... You stole my thunder, Myrnin!" she continues and I move in shock to stand on my feet. What? She said I stole her thunder... That only means (in this context) that she was going to tell me about how she feels and I did it first. Doesn't it?

"What do you mean?" I ask, because modern lingo, although I'm pretty damn good, is not entirely my forté.

"I mean, I was going to say pretty much the same thing to you, just a lot more fluffy," she says, baffling me with the last part. Fluffy? What on earth taught her to be talking about the english language and put _fluffy _with it as an adjective?

"What do you mean _fluffy_?" I ask and she laughs softly, embarassed. It only makes her look prettier.

"It means I'd have said what you said just with a lot more unnecessary jargon, not easy and direct to the point like you," she mumbles, looking away. Gently, I lift my right hand and pull her chin up so I can see into her face. The confirmation of seeing her face makes me decide to _act_, not speak, impulsively. This time, I deign not to speak before I act... There isn't need.

I bend over and press my lips softly to hers. It's nothing like a kiss I can remember having before... It's sweet and gentle. But nothing is produced from it. I don't feel fireworks or elation or as if the kiss means anything. It's made me realise something.

I love Claire.

How could I ever have doubted our love? I loved her until it physically hurt to do so, so how on earth was that going to disapparate with a few actions that weren't her? It's as if the cloud of hate, anger, mistrust, fear, agony, and everything else has just been lifted from me. It's simply left the one thing that I would have never doubted beforehand, the love I have for Claire is absolute.

I realise now that Maxine is wishful thinking. There are some people who you may have been with if you didn't have your true love already. Maxine appears to be one of them... I don't truly feel anything for her.

I break the kiss off and look quickly into Maxine's face. I can tell that everything I've noticed in her face is because it's the same as Claire's. Their face shape is similar, as is their nose and eyes... The only difference ascertainable is the colour.

I don't love her. It was phantom feelings that my body was feeling because my heart truly missed Claire - I then went and found someone so similar. I felt that I was attracted to her only because I drew everything out of her that was similar to Claire... It's Claire I love. It's Claire I've _always _loved, it's just taken Maxine to make me realise that.

I think this through in less than a second, the smile completely eradicated. What's that smell? It smells like Claire... Maybe her weak scent from earlier in the month is hitting me harder because I've just realised how much I love her. How I cannot be without her... I cannot live without her.

"Well," Maxine says with a smile. Instantly I feel extremely guilty for what I've done: I've led her on, made her think that I feel the same way... I thought I did. However, I need to rectify this.

"Maxine, you're great, never forget that," I say, looking deep into her eyes. I turn on the switch I have that means that I can compell her, use my compulsion on her to make her forget everything about what's happened between us for the past two weeks. I don't want her to hurt because I've been an absolute idiot and have gotten into this stupid mess all because I couldn't see what I had. I was blinded by pointless hate and fear and everything else that experience did for me.

"You will forget that you met me," I instruct harshly, my eyes boring into hers to make her brain forget what has happened. "You will think that you spent the past two weeks reading books in the University Library. You came back here to complain about the fact there wasn't any spoons for you to use, but it has been resolved now. Do you understand?" I ask her and she blankly nods. "Good, goodbye Maxine," I say softly and look away, making the compulsion complete.

"Thank you for sorting that all... Oh, I'm sorry, my bag must have opened!" Maxine says in a friendly, yet detached, tone and immediately picks up her book and pencil which are right on the side of the table.

"No problem, shut the door on your way out," I say, moving over to the other side of the room at vampire speed to open the fridge. I wait until she has vacated the room before opening a blood bag (O negative) and downing it in one, without as much as a drop spilled. Survival tip 101: never waste blood. Sometimes you don't know when you'll next be able to get any!

I dispose of the bag before reaching into my pocket and lying my golden wedding ring in the palm of my hand. I feel it's weight (nothing to me, but I may at least pretend!) before smiling and slipping it onto my finger. Instantly, I feel complete.

Now to find Claire...

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

I need coffee. I've been working here for seventeen hours, on this damned proposal, and I haven't left the office once in that time. It's been pretty hard to bare: I've just been typing incessantly for most of that time. I've had the phones diverted and told the staff (mostly human) that they enter on the pain of death - I have to pretend to be majorly bitchy still, because I need to stay undercover. After this majorly long session I've just finished, where I put the finishing touches to my epic idea, caffeine is definitely the only route I can go down!

I lock the computer and stand up stretching out entirely as I realise just how long I've been sat here. I haven't actually moved for an absolute age - I think that this is the lesson the elderly are trying to teach us: when you work at a computer, you get really stiff!

I click my back out and run, at full speed, around the office a few times. It feels so good to be able to do this, to use my energy even a little. I have what appears to be unlimited (well I've never reached it yet!) energy and it feels pretty cool to just run. Even though it's just around my office, that's much better than simply being sat here all day!

After seventy five laps in fifty two seconds, I stop suddenly and realise I'm ravenous. I haven't 'eaten' in almost two days - I was going to have some blood when I woke up 17 hours ago but then I got straight to work so forgot to have any. I open the fridge door and grab a blood bag (AB positive... It's sort of surreal that I can identify the blood types now!) and carefully rip open the top corner. I lift it to my lips, feeling the ache in my throat and chest as the scent of the blood carries itself into me, before my fangs sink down in response. Instantaneous response, one that will fade with age... I hope!

I down the bag rather quickly and set it aside, noting how I didn't get any blood over me, unlike the first time I tried to do that. Now THAT was a disaster, I remember Myrnin saying... Myrnin. Oh, ok then, I'll admit it to myself only that _perhaps _a _tiny _(well actually the majority) part of the reason I'm going to Common Grounds and using the portal is so that I'll have chance to see Myrnin. I miss him. I know Amelie said 'we couldn't see each other' and also that he wasn't sure if we could be together, but I still miss him - all that doesn't change the fact I am coletely, deeply, irreversably in love with him. I can only hope that he sees past 'Evil me' and realises how much I care for him, how much I _need _him... I don't think I would be the same without him.

That sounds so middle ages, doesn't it? That I need a man to be complete. But it's the truth: like when Bella says about her and Edward in Twilight (read when we went to and bought the books... It was pretty inaccurate - we don't sparkle! - but a good romance. Myrnin and Oliver looked at me like I was crazy!) being intertwined, part of the same thing, that's how I view Myrnin and I. Through his anger he may be unable to see this, but I can and I know he will do as well when the anger clears.

I blink to clear my crimson tinted vision before picking up my bag and pulling on my coat. I look and feel yucky because I've been wearing these clothes for over a day (Sam's flat doesn't feel really like home and I spend as little time there as possible... Which ends up being too much time as my alternative is this office!) and, well, that's not a brilliant idea! Still, my bright blue mac hides the pinstriped trousers and cream blouse with the material strips at the top to tie into a bow (I'm _soooo _turning into Amelie's dress sense... Which is not what I wanted to happen!) but at least you can see my ultra stylish black wedges.

As I pass the mirror on my way to the wall where I 'summon' the portal, I stop to make sure my hair is ok. Whilst I'm here I pull my lipgloss and mascara out of my oversized black bag and quickly apply them - vampire speed is so useful for putting on makeup! Amelie doesn't know how lucky she is, having that beautiful gift - most new mothers have to apply their makeup in about 30 seconds flat... That's the amount of time it'll probably take her anyway! Speaking of new mothers, I wonder how Eve is. I need to speak to her, but I don't think she knows I'm not evil bitch Claire anymore. I mean, why would Myrnin try and raise _me _in terms of anyone else's esteem of me? He hates me and despises my actions... Hopefully, if I move into the office and just plant one on his lips and talk AFTERWARDS, he may realise just what he's missing and want to be with me. Ahhh, the powers of a phantom kiss! I feel as if this could really work, just bacause I'm imagining kissing him and that makes everything feel so much better. I haven't kissed him in forever, since I was squashed inside my body by my evil self: she got all the affection for weeks on end.

With a confident smile, I stride towards the portal which I've just opened and turn the handle. I pull the door open and am about to go through when I spot something. I spot something that crushes my heart before removing it from my body entirely.

Myrnin is kissing another girl, a human. He looks like he's enjoying it... What was I thinking of? Why did I come here? I should have realised that there was a reason why he wasn't forgiving me: he was with someone else. He doesn't want me... That's the hardest thing to bare - I love him so so much but he doesn't seem to be able find his reciprocated feelings.

I cannot watch anymore. I turn around and slam the portal shut. Perhaps he hasn't seen me - I was there perhaps a quarter of a second and my scent could be explained as being there in the past, could it not? I don't want him to have seen me see him kiss that girl... I don't even know who she is!

Slowly, I reopen the portal and head back home to Sam's flat, somewhere I now truly recognise as home. After all, it's only a matter of time before Myrnin tells me that he doesn't want to be together. I won't cause a fuss, I'll simply move out and into here - I'll live my eternal life seperately to them all, especially Myrnin and Sam... After all, these are the two I caused the most pain and suffering for. If I can't stay away, how mean would I be? No, I shall do as Sam did: I'll befriend humans and such... At least then I can have a wide range of people to talk to - if they'll be friends with me. Most humans refused to even talk to _Sam _so why the hell would they talk to me?

Still, there's time to work out the major faults in my plan later... I have an eternity to sort them out perfectly. An eternity spent without the love of my life is not what I'm looking forwards to!

I collapse onto the sofa and let the tears escape my pained eyes - the stream of them is pretty long... Inbetween hysterics and sobs, they just keep coming and coming. I curl up into a ball on the sofa and place my head on my kness, letting the salt tears drip freely onto my trousers. He's truly moved on from me... He doesn't want me anymore, he wants the pure, human girl I was. The girl who was firmly on the side of good and never destroyed his trust so absolutely that there's no chance of it being reinstated.

He wants her. Not me.

I don't know how long I sit here for. It could be mere minutes, or even hours... Time becomes meaningless as I imagine Myrnin's face at our wedding. No not imagine, _remember_, and remember how he was so happy... How he WANTED to be with me, no exceptions. He was _mine_, not hers… I guess I've lost the right to be able to say this now.

_**WHY **_did I have to succumb to Bishop? Why, oh why… because it's all because of that weakness I had that meant that this has occurred. Myrnin and I would still be happy right now, if I hadn't have been sucked deep inside of my body and forced to be quietened whilst evil me wreaked havoc on my relationships. I guess it's lucky that Amelie is my 'grandmother' and actually wants to be related to me; because it's not like she cared about keeping the connection alive with Bishop. If it wasn't for that, Sam would never have forgiven me (actually, he'd have probably just killed me… I was such a bitch then to him in that cage – if Amelie hadn't have came in, I'd probably have died) and would never have gone back to normal, like he has. It's because Amelie realised that _I _was still in me, that the evil me wasn't the true Claire, that I got released and such. Sam would never have known – it took Amelie and Myrnin to believe it. I doubt that Oliver would have been able to see it, because he is so much younger than them two (saying a 600 year old vampire is young is a little surreal!), and even if he could he probably wouldn't have mentioned it. He'd have been keen to keep evil Claire so that he would have an excuse to be able to get rid of me, so that a) I wouldn't insult him and such anymore but b) so that Myrnin would have suffered. Not that it would have made a difference, however, given how Myrnin hated me then… he obviously still does. He obviously cannot come and tell me about that girl and such because he'll probably kill me… I don't want that. But perhaps, if it means that I don't have to live in a world where I don't have Myrnin, perhaps… perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all.

My phone beeps and I slowly stand up to move and pick it up. Comatosely, I reach into my bag and pick up the iPhone, realising that I have three missed calls from the past twenty minutes. I'm pretty sure I should have heard them with my vampire hearing – evidently I managed to switch it off somehow to focus on crying.

Damn, I missed three calls from Amelie! She's going to kill me: she nearly killed me when she _wasn't_ pregnant and I missed her calls… imagine how bad she is going to be whilst she _is_ pregnant! Oh god, I think that when she gets all emotional and weepy that may actually be worse though… because we know how to deal with _angry_ Amelie, just I don't think anyone (besides perhaps Sam or Myrnin in the past) has had to deal with sad Amelie. Yet this isn't exactly the top priority I have right now… managing to stop crying long enough to be able to speak to her on the phone is going to be the harder thing right now.

The text message says:

**Claire, why haven't you answered your phone? If you don't call me back in three minutes, I shall come and fetch you. And woe betides you if I have to do that. Amelie.**

I check the time that she sent it – only one minute ago. That means I have about a minute to compose myself and should be calling her back about 2 minutes after she sent it… Amelie, especially when she's mad, likes to skip the gun a bit and do what she said she would do at one time about thirty percent sooner… that's the percentage we usually work on!

I wipe the tears from my eyes and pull on every ounce of inner strength that I can find to stop them flowing. I manage to stop the sobs and practise saying 'hello' a few times before feeling I have a _chance_ of making it through a phone call without bursting into tears.

"Hello?" I say as someone picks up the phone.

"Claire, why have you not answered your phone?" Amelie immediately asks and I grimace slightly, perching on the arm of the sofa as she talks.

"I was, um, busy," I say, not wanting to say why because a) she is probably with vampires who could hear what I say and b) she isn't exactly in the best of moods so she would probably tell me to man up and accept it.

"Doing?" she presses and I swallow loudly.

"Erm, just finishing typing something… it wasn't anything important but I never realised my phone was ringing, sorry," I jump straight in with the sorry at the end to make sure that she doesn't kill me for being 'insolent' or whatever. I notice how all of my fears stem from the idea of death – that's weird, but then again not really when you spend all of your time with vampires, the majority of which are much older and stronger than your dear self!

"Begin to check your phone in future, Claire," Amelie says, sounding _slightly_ annoyed, but not as much as before. "After all, I could have been ringing to say get over here now unless you want to be blown up when we kill everyone in City Hall with a bomb, and then you would have been dead."

"I'm not actually at… oh, never mind," I say, beginning to argue back before remembering who exactly it is that I am speaking with. I mean, it's not exactly the brightest idea to argue with Amelie at the _best_ of times, let alone in the middle of a war when she is pregnant. I mean I am amazed that Sam is actually letting her be so proactive in the war… actually; I presume she threatened him with something if he tried to stop her doing anything – that's the only thing that I can think of for him accepting her fighting. I bet he doesn't like it or anything, but he has to as otherwise she would probably lock _him_ away or something! "What did you want, anyway, Amelie?" I ask, unable to be polite. I just want to get off the phone and be able to continue my crying session I only paused to talk to Amelie.

"Manners," Amelie sniffs but I simply roll my eyes. "Come over here in five minutes, please. We need to have a full meeting as to decide when we are going to complete the attack and you need to be sent," she says, making my phantom heart drop. She wants me to go there in five minutes. I'm not going to be able to make myself appear normal enough in that time.

"Ok, fine," I sigh, zooming over to the mirror to begin sorting my hair out. It's a complete mess from my crying jag. "I'll see you in five minutes," I say before hanging up the phone. I grab my waterproof makeup and begin reapplying it, getting on as much eye makeup as possible, as well as my very light foundation (sold for the female vampires only) to hide the rings around my eyes from the tears. I've found the only weakness to vampire skin - it still reacts to the enzymes in tears. Unfortunately, this is the thing I DIDIN'T want!

It takes me three and a half minutes to make my face look semi decent. I work on my breathing for a bit, trying to make it so that when I see the others, I'm not going to break down instantly. Which is probably a major risk, given Myrnin is going to be there... How am I going to be able to look him in the eye when I saw him like that, when he hasn't told me how I feel.

I pick up my bag and ensure my appearance is ok, check I'm okish inside, and walk through the portal to Amelie's office. I make my way slowly into the room and stop dead as the conversation ceases with my appearance. Oliver, Sam, Amelie and Michael look at me whilst Myrnin... I don't know where he's looking. All I know is that it certainly isn't at me.

"Claire," Amelie greets me with a warm and open tone. "You're just on time, congratulations. Now come and take a seat and listen," she says, motioning at either the seat between Myrnin and Michael or Sam and Oliver. I think I'd rather take Oliver than be near Myrnin right now... I think I'd break down instantly.

I move and jump over the table to land neatly in my seat. Amelie looks disapproving at the mode by which I got into my seat, but continues the conversation accordingly.

"When do you feel that we will be able to fight?" Amelie asks the open question to everyone. I notice how her left hand rests softly on her stomach (I can't see anything - I bet Myrnin, Oliver and probably Sam can...damn rubbish eyesight - even though it's better than human!) but her right hand hangs down limply, as if it's normally attached to Sam's. There isn't too much distance between them so I assume that before the meeting began, that's how they were sitting.

"Now," Oliver replies quickly. After everybody looks at him, he rolls his eyes and looks slightly ashamed. "Oh, for heavens sake, I didn't mean _right now_ but more like in the coming days, rather than weeks," he elaborates and I have to agree with him: any longer and Bishop will either have too _much_ power, or have already killed me or others close to us – he'll be bored in not too much time more than we have right now.

"I have to agree with Oliver," I voice my opinion quickly, jumping in before Michael has even finished opening his mouth.

"I agree as well," Michael says, looking slightly disgruntled that I beat him to it.

"And me," Sam says looking at Amelie hard. I guess that he wants it to be over with sooner rather than later so that she isn't putting the baby at too much risk, going to fight. Also, if it's dealt with now, Bishop needn't ever know that there will be another grandchild for him, other than the one that he stole away from Amelie, for a pointless reason!

"Myrnin?" Amelie asks gently, looking at Myrnin, who is staring at the floor moodily and looks as if he hasn't heard the conversation.

"Mmm?" he says before obviously thinking through the conversation from the log his brain does automatically, even if he wasn't paying attention, and realising the conversation. "Yes, yes, I agree," he says quietly, looking at Amelie quickly before looking away.

"Very well, I must agree with you as well," Amelie says, not smiling whatsoever. Then again, why _would_ you smile when you are discussing taking back your town from your evil father who deserves everything he is going to get. Oh, and he is related to me – a few generations ago but still – so that makes everything even worse.

"Shall we reconvene in a few hours, to discuss the plans?" Sam suggests, looking at Amelie meaningfully – I wonder why… ok, yeah, just incase I _really_ shouldn't go there!

"Yes, please that would be a good idea," Amelie says thoughtfully, moving from her position leaning on the front of the desk so that she is sat in her chair on the opposite side of the desk. "None of you leave the house because that could be dangerous… just don't kill each other either, Oliver and Myrnin, I am talking to you!" she says harshly and they both grimace.

"Amelie, that was all Oliver – he got me to take the drugs, I didn't choose too!" Myrnin protests quickly, making Oliver's face go even harder – it's even worse than he was in the first war!

"Why the hell would I _make _you take the drugs?" he counter argues. "And anyway, you would be able to smell the heroin. You could smell it easily – don't lie… you wanted to take it. Thank you," he continues.

Myrnin is about to respond but Amelie steps in to stop this in its tracks. I look away from Myrnin's face quickly when he is about to move his head to look at Amelie – to do that he has to pass my face.

"_Anyway_," Amelie says, stressing this word. "Oliver, go somewhere else now. Michael you can go home as the Glass House is secure enough. As for you, Claire, you must remain here - the same with Myrnin. Understand?" she continues and I nod, as does Myrnin.

Michael heads through the portal after squeezing my shoulder and smiling at me. Oliver moves out of the office at ultra speed and heads to the kitchen – greedy bugger! Sam and Amelie zoom out of the room, leaving Myrnin and I here, together and alone. Awkward.

"Can I speak with you?" Myrnin suddenly asks, in the tone I would associate with awkward. I raise my eye level slightly but don't look at him.

"Sure," I say in a weak voice, knowing that this is when he is going to tell me he doesn't want me anymore, that he wants a divorce.

I move over and shut the sound proof door, turning around to face my fate…

* * *

**No more Maxine! What d'YOU think is going to happen next chapter?**

**Please review! I am _slightly _disappointed with the amount of reviewing, so I would love the questions about the stories I asked last chapter to be asked :P PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update sooner if you do :D**

**Please also check out EnchantressNightshade's new story called – When life throws you a curveball, deal with it – hehe, I named it :P **

**Vicky xx**


	23. I Was Such A BITCH!

**Chapter 23:**

**Hope you're enjoying the story :) no exams this coming week so enjoy more updates!**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

I stand nervously, unable to sit down because I'm so scared for what's going to happen. He's going to do it... He's going to leave me. He's going to ask for a divorce from me, so that he can go be with his new girl. I don't begrudge him it, however, because I was a horrific bitch. He completely is within his rights to do this - I hurt him seriously badly... Doesn't make me want it to happen, though!

"So," I begin, still not looking at him because I can't face it. My heart lingers metaphorically between us, waiting to see if it needs to return to me or be shattered forever. He hesitates in the corner of the room and clears his throat nervously.

"Um," he begins but doesn't continue. I guess I'm going to have to tell him that I will relinquish him from me, if that's what he wants.

I turn around and take a deep breath before looking into his face. He is so open and neutral, so loving in the fact anger isn't in his expression, that my head almost bursts to be with him. His chocolate brown eyes are wide and easy... That makes it harder. He doesn't seem to hate me here, which means I cannot pull on the anger I was half hoping to see in his face - it was going to be the thing that helped me.

"I just want to say firstly that I'm sorry for everything that I did," I say quietly, knowing that he can he every decibel easily. He looks like he's going to interrupt but I wave him off, still looking into his face. "I love you so much... But I realise just how hard it must be for you to forgive me. So, if you want, I'll move aside for you to be with anyone you want," I say, my voice breaking slightly as I say the last sentence. I lose the control I had on my tears, meaning that they all begin to spill down my cheeks. I manage to keep a lid on the sobs, however, and keep some of my composure.

"What?" Myrnin asks, dumbstruck. I feel a flash of rage coarse through my veins: did he want to do it or something? To say to me that our marriage was over? Or is he expecting me to repeat it again, to cause me even more pain and heartbreak?

_Myrnin's POV:_

Why is Claire doing this? Why is she sayng to me that she'll 'give me up' for me to be happy? Surely she must realise that I'm happy with her... After all, why did I marry her if I don't love her?

Oh yeah, she thinks I hate her and stuff from when she bit me and she was evil. I have to say here, it _was _pretty damn painful being bitten... I haven't had to experience that for many a year, and frankly I never want to again!

But she thinks I want a divorce? No, no, NO!

"What?" I ask dumbly, unable to articulate anything better because I'm in shock that she'd actually be willing to give me a divorce. Does that mean that she doesn't love _me _and that she's been looking for an out? Or is it that she loves me so much that she'd be willing to relinquish me for me to be happy? Something tells me, with my amazing girl Claire, that it's the latter choice. She's so self sacrificing, a trait I normally admire but _not when she's trying to break up with me_!

"I said, I'll give you your divorce with no questions," Claire says, tears streaming down her cheeks. _She _doesn't want this; _I _don't want this - why is this happening? I don't want to lose her... I thought I did before, but now I know I can never truly be without her again.

"Why though?" I press, making her face spasm in pain. That's the same emotion that rushes through me every time she mentions the word 'divorce' but I feel guilt seeing it. After all, as my wife, I'm supposed to protect her. I seem to be failing quite miserably at that one.

She begins to move towards the door at a human speed and at first I think she's not going to answer me. Then she turns as her hand rests on the doorknob and smiles wanly.

"You know why," she says, baffling me. IF I ASKED WHY, THEN OBVIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW! "I saw you with her earlier. It's fine though, just as long as you're happy," she continues before bolting out of the room. I sink into a nearby chair and put my head in my hands. She saw me and Maxine. She must have seen us kissing. She obviously never saw the realisation I had inside of me then that I wanted to be with _her _or even see me compell Maxine later to forget. No, she saw the only damned thing I never wanted her to see! Great, just great! _That's _why her scent was stronger; I wasn't just smelling her so much better, she had really just been there. Now she thinks I want a divorce to be with Maxine even though all I want is to be with her. This just keeps swinging in roundabouts, one of us always on the wrong end of the stick.

I cannot live a life without Claire.

She is my life. But she doesn't believe that. She believes that I love Maxine and don't want to be with her. I have to admit, when she saw me kissing her that probably invoked these beliefs but she needs to know that it was that kiss that made me realise just how much I love her! It was that kiss that made me realise spending my life with someone else is a pointless waste of time that means I would never feel love again, simply exist with the knowledge Claire is mere feet from me and I'd be unable to be with her.

She needs to know.

_Amelie's POV:_

Claire and Myrnin do have to talk, I completely understand that. That is why we are having this meeting now without either of them so that they can begin to sort through their differences (if he's mentioned Maxine, I swear I shall kill him for hurting my granddaughter's feelings!) whilst we become (hopefully) more proactive in our mission.

My fears for Claire are much greater than I could possibly care to admit to anyone. They were quite high two weeks ago, when she decided to get 'high' on caffeine, but now... Now they are sky high. Yet nobody will listen to me when I say we need to strike now, rather than later! Do they forget who I am? Amelie, the great conquerer of Europe who then spread afield to America and began this entire system so that we could live openly, rather than pretend to be beggars, chambermaids, wives of other vampires! Yet it appears all they can see is a pregnant woman! I must end this change in their eyes and end it fast: I shall help defeat my father once and for all. I may be unable to kill him myself but as long as I help get us there, I will be at rest inside.

"Begin the attack tomorrow at midnight," I order in a cool voice, making the three men look at me in confusion. Then their previous conversation comes to mind in my head (the one I wasn't consciously listening to) and I realise they were talking about _football_. A life of a child - she is a child to me, both through our new 'status' she introduced and just the tender age she has - is at risk, married to one of them, and yet all they can discuss is whether or not Steven Gerrard should have been sent off and if that penalty was biased! Truly horrendous behaviour from the majority of my council, consisting of: Oliver (who knew he liked football?), Sam (who should agree with me, given I'm his wife and the mother of his child) and Michael (who probably shouldn't be here, but insisted on returning from home to attend this meeting. I assume _he _was the one who invoked the conversation topic). Well, Amelie, you have truly got the most eagle-brained vampires here, haven't you? Even Gérard, who would probably just agree with me (although he didn't last time... Not as I recall, anyhow) would be of more use!

Ok, I need to calm down. As Sam said, it isn't good for the baby for me to stress out so much. Actually, I presume he mentioned it because he was scared of me/sick of my 'moodswings' but he was too scared to admit it! I'll admit, I think my temper has been a little _too _short recently (in fact, Oliver has been more relaxed than myself!) but if Sam would like to have this imbalance in hormones or whatever Myrnin keeps rabbiting on about, as well as carrying the first vampire child in the history of our kind, he may do so.

"But, I thought we were leaving it longer, to assess the situation?" Sam says, sounding confused. I open my eyes as I breathe deeply and look into the innocent face of my Samuel. _Do not loose your temper, Amelie! You can control it! _Because just as I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that I should use that as an excuse to go psychotic at every itsy bitsy thing! I wouldn't be surprised if Claire and Myrnin would work together (once they are 'talking' again, even though it is TECHNICALLY down to me that they're not together currently... He's been such an idiot with that human girl, I wouldn't take him back if I were Claire) soon to make something to make me unable to get so nasty so quickly and easily. Believe me, it's not by my choice - I'd rather be happy and simply pleased with my life. Yet my body seems to react so that whatever would normally slightly rile me, makes me seem like a monster!

"No, I didn't agree with that point," I say slowly, keeping my temper perfectly without even one slip - not for the lack of my temper's trying! "As I told you, my father is a tempermental man," I say before I am rudely interrupted.

"Much like his daughter," Sam mutters. I look at him with disdain, my temper letting rip with my facial expression.

"As I was saying," I say, keeping my voice as even as possible. "He gets bored of things very easily. Who knows what time she has left... She is just a pawn to him, one that is completely disposable. Who knows how long it's going to take him to tire of her, but I don't want her to be sacrificed because we're not moving fast enough," I continue to explain.

"Then what do you recommend, Amelie?" Oliver asks me sarcastically, sending my anger level sky high. "Jumping in with no plan right now? Because, if I am interpreting your words correctly, that's what I find you're saying," he continues.

"Have you forgotten what we have been doing for the past two weeks?" I rhetorically ask him. "Because if _I'm _getting what you said to be correctly, you think that we need to risk Claire's life even more, to formulate a plan we already have!" I continue, staring into Oliver's face with deadpan seriousness.

"If you don't want to risk your ugly little neck, then that's fine, Oliver," Sam continues my argument for me coldly, after a small smile at me. "Just run along and pretend that everything is ok. Pretend that Bishop wouldn't kill you in a flash, for being on the wrong side, and that you can be a normal cafe-owning vampire. That's never going to happen. And I'll be damned if your ignorance of what's going on, and lack of ability to move, causes Claire's death," he continues, emulating the power I've always known he had.

"You know what, I agree with Sam," Michael says, which riles me slightly. He should be agreeing with the Founder and the person in charge, not his grandfather! Yet I breathe deeply and keep all annoyance well within my body, hopefully not showing any of it. "We need to get her out of there as soon as possible... As Amelie said, we don't know when he's going to snap," Sam continues.

"So, now we're agreed we're not waiting another three years so I can leave this damned house again, when are we going to do this?" I may as well pretend to give them an option in choosing when this is going to happen!

"It is my suggestion that it should be tomorrow night, at midnight," Sam says quickly.

"Just as I said earlier," I say coolly. "Oliver, go inform the others of this decision," I order. Oliver dutifully rises, looking rather cynical, and heads to the door to head downstairs to the large ballroom where the vampires on my side are currently lodging. We did the same last time - they don't know the location of this house, so that remands the secret!

I stand up and walk around my living room, noting how Sam's eyes follow me everywhere. Now, apparently I'm unable to walk around a small space at a human speed without needing protection! I straighten my jogging suit top - war calls for this rather unfetching outfit of white t-shirt, black jogging suit and nike trainers (according to Sam the 'safest') to be brought out of hiding - as I walk past Sam, whose arm flashes out to grab me. I could pull away with no issue whatsoever, yet I don't because I _like _being close to Sam... And this baby likes being close to it's father.

"Stay here," Sam mouths to me and I nod, sitting down in the space on the sofa next to him. I note how my clothing already appears to be getting slightly neater, even though I'm only just over six weeks pregnant: that's approximately half the age the baby should be at this size. Oh dear lord, what if this baby is going to be a mutant? A ten foot monster that destroys everything it's near because it's abnormally huge? What if this baby is just abnormal, simply because I'm it's mother? Amelie, relax! You can think about all these normal things for a mother to think later... Now is rescue mission/returning the town to my power planning!

"Let's lead the attack in 40 hours time," I say quickly, deciding that the possibility of getting everything going in sixteen hours isn't as likely.

"But... But I thought tomorrow at midnight," Sam says slowly, sounding confused.

"Can mean this coming midnight, or the one after," I say sharply. "And I want to use the one after: it gives us chance to better organise everything and more chance of success," I continue, voicing my opinions why this **is **going to happen, no questions about it. _I_ am the Founder, _I_ make the decisions around here, especially on war against my father.

"Fine, forty hours and counting it is," Sam sighs and I nod.

"Good," I say with a smile, sitting down primly on the sofa next to him. "Because tomorrow, we take back the town."

_Claire's POV:_

I've done it. Finally, I have managed to accept my situation and relinquish Myrnin from me. I absolutely don't want this to be happning but I _have _to put Myrnin first... Even if it's not what I want, he deserves to be happy - his happiness is my responsibility. I mean, he is my love of my life... If he isn't happy then this entire process is stupid. I want his happiness to be higher in the stakes than my own. So if it means sacrificing my own feelings for him, I can get over that. It's going to be majorly hard but seeing him happy will be worth it... Even if it means my heart breaks because it's not happiness with me.

I rush away from him and head for another room, not heading near the living room because that's where Amelie will be. All of the fighting vampires are in the ballroom, so downstairs isn't viable. That leaves the bedrooms really, as I'm not risking heading downstairs whatsoever, so which one? Amelie and Sam's, no chance. Myrnin's, no. Oliver's, NO! I suppose that I could find the one that I stayed in that one night months ago and cry out my pain in there, as that's my only option!

I dart through the house, reaching this room in only a few seconds. I wrench the door open and rush through it, jumping to land on the bed and curl up into a ball. I can only smell my scent, very weakly, in here... Either this room only remembers my scent or nobody has been in here besides me. With the lack of visitors Amelie has that stay over, I presume it is the latter.

I begin to let the tears flow freely down my face, unable to hold them in even a little any longer. No, I cannot do this. I cannot survive alone, without the one that I love. It's impossible! He is the love of my life… how can I be without him? Yet I have made my decision and I must stick to it. After all, I did it for him.

_Myrnin's POV:_

I linger in the office for another minute after I hear Claire dashing into her room before following in pursuit. I cannot allow her to go on thinking that it is Maxine I love. She _has_ to know_ now_ that she is the only one I love, the only one I will ever love again in such a way that isn't platonic!

I dash through the house, noting how Oliver says some smart ass comment as I pass the living room. Normally that would have warranted a fight but not right now. Now, I need to get my Claire to understand I love her... Not someone else. So I simply growl as I pass, reaching Claire's room about one hundred times faster than she did. It still baffles me how gast we vampires can move, but now is not the time. This is the time to grovel and explain to my wife, my beautiful and amazing girl, that I love her, that I cannot live without her.

I knock on the door but don't hear any response. After waiting for three seconds, I open the door and see a sight that makes my eyeballs want to burn out. Claire is wrapped up in a ball, sobbing, and doesn't even realise my existence. She doesn't have a clue that I'm standing here... She's falling to pieces and it's all my fault.

"Claire?" I say softly, watching in alarm as her head jerks up with unseeing eyes. She stares blankly for a moment before using her other senses to identify me... That's my girl! She's finally coming around to the idea that sight is no longer the only accurate identification process she can use!

"M-Myrnin, what are you doing here?" she asks me, curling up again but managing to cease her sobbing. The sudden silence makes my brain want to scream but I hold it in; I move over to Claire and crouch by the side of the bed, not getting any closer. I want her to come to _me_, not me force my company onto her.

"I'm here to tell you I love you, I need you but more than that I _want _you," I say, my voice rough with emotion. I cannot lose her for this reason. I _will _not!

"Don't try and make me feel like a complete idiot, Myrnin," Claire says bitterly, not believing a word of what I've said. "I saw you with her... You don't kiss your friends like that, I know what I saw. Please just accept the fact that I can survive and see you with someone else."

"I don't WANT to be with someone else!" I growl, my passion turning to sound like anger. "I need you... She... I thought I felt something for her but I didn't. Everything I thought I felt was sparked by features that were similar to you! When she kissed me, all I could think about was you; how I loved you and that not telling you I need to be with you was possibly the biggest mistake of my life! I cannot live witout you, but I also won't. Claire, please believe me!" I say, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Why won't she believe me when I say this?

She looks confused but calculating, not immediately contradicting me. That's good... Maybe she will believe me now!

"Myrnin, how are you able to get over what I did?" she asks, and I feel a slight stab of pain. "I don't want to cause anything but I hate me for doing it, every single second of every single day!" she breaks off, sounding agonised.

I take her hand in mine softly, smiling as she doesn't resist. I smile even wider as she acowledges the wedding ring on my finger and obviously realised I mean exactly what I've said, with no exceptions. If I'm wearing my ring, that proves it!

"Claire, that wasn't you!" I say forcefully, looking deep into her dark brown eyes. I try to convey every thought that shows her how much I love her, to show how I feel. "You were compelled and, this is going to sound wrong no matter how I say it, it sort of feels good that we're bound together that way. That you have my blood in you... So I have technically been with you everyday recently," I continue, blushing slightly but she smiles. She actually looks sincere and now that the tears have stopped, she looks as if she's going to finally give in and accept I love her.

"I am so so sorry!" she wails before collapsing forwards into my arms. This feels brilliant, just holding her, like it did when she got drunk and I held her then. If only I'd had the guts (sod Amelie!) to tell her then, then all of this drama wouldn't have happened. I'd have been happy for so long... And so would Claire.

I stroke her hair softly, gently, and smile as she leans herself into me. She gives me all of her weight (something which doesn't bother a vampire) and I pull her close to me, murmuring softly to her in comfort, my lips at her ears. "I love you," I whisper, smiling as I say these infamous words. They hold such power and belief behind them, they are possibly the strongest combination of words in the English language.

She pulls back from me, quieting, and stares at me in the face. She smiles, making her entire face light up, and puts her hands behind my neck to hold herself closer to me.

"I love you too," she half laughs before lowering her lips to mine. Now _this _is what a kiss should feel like; strong passionate fireworks are being set off and the only thing I can think about is her. She is the only thing I know; her, in my arms being pulled closer and closer, entire being is mine. She is me, part of my heart and soul but more than that, me. "Man, I missed that," she murmurs as she rests her forehead against mine for a moment. She shifts forwards so that she is kneeling and thrusts her body closer to me. I move closer to her, so that we're almost entirely touching, before kissing her again and again. I cannot ever let her go.

She is mine. I love her. We're happy. Let that never change again.

* * *

**Yay! Myrnin & Claire are together!**

**Amelie's pov was the ORIGINAL chapter 20 (sans quite a bit of it!) and I was ecstatic I could put in that writing without scrapping it!**

**Please please please review & make a busy to the point of constant girl happy (and believe me, that's not the only thing they said at parent's evening! Apparently I should stop studying so much and relax more... Hello! I don't study I WRITE MY FANFICS! Hehehe) so yeah, please press that button!**

**I mean... How hard can it be? **

**Also, please check out my new story - Identifying Emotions Which Had Long Lied Dormant! Or my other one... Never Truly Relinquishing Her Hold.**

**Vicky xxxxx**


	24. Vampires CAN'T Be Sick!

**Chapter 24:**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**& Please read Tipsy14's last review and tell me a) if it made you LOL and b) if you want that HAHAHAHAH! :P**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"Please stop it," Oliver moans as he looks at me and Myrnin. "You're making me feel queasy," he continues and I smirk.

"Oliver, I'd have thought you'd have known this: vampires can't _be _sick!" I use my, once again better than his, knowledge about vampires to beat this cocky git!

He's about to respond when Amelie interjects. "Now now, children," she says and I laugh: she's just called Oliver a child! She called me one as well but I don't care - she just called a 600 year old vampire a _child_. One who physically looks about 49, she has compared him to me! I guess to her, Oliver is a child... He's so much younger and so immature compared to everyone else.

Oliver throws me a disbelieving look before staring at Amelie with a hard look in his eye. He looks so stupid, I want to laugh again. But that wouldn't exactly help the situation; it's better to simply keep quiet and if he wants an argument, have it with Myrnin.

Those were the best minutes of my life. When he told me that he loved me and wanted me, I felt complete. He had finally come around to what I wanted between us - we are together again. For some strange reason, I kept almost trying to keep us separated to try and let him be happy. However, when I saw his amazing ring on his finger, I had all the confirmation I needed. He loves me. I love him. We're happy again; everything is perfect! Well, perfect in that area at least! When we kissed, it was truly amazing - I loved every second of it... I'd missed that for the past few weeks, so to be reminded what a great kisser he is was pretty awesome!

"_Anyway_," Amelie says hastily as Oliver looks a dead cert to fight back in response to either me or Amelie's comment. "We have forty hours until we attack. Claire, you are not going back there - do you understand?" she says forcefully and I nod; to be honest, I don't _want_ to go back anyway! It's a truly horrible thing to be pretending to want Amelie and Myrnin locked away... I couldn't stand it much longer anyway - having these evil thoughts in my head is horrible enough without having been locked away whilst they happened for weeks!

"Yes Amelie, I understand," I say and she nods, pleased I accepted so easily. Well HELLO, I wasn't going to be insisting to stay near Bishop, was I? Come on, genius, if I wanted that, I'd be evil! Honestly, Amelie is so slow these days!

"Good, then you are going to do as I ask now then, also," she says with a small smile.

"What's that?" I ask, intrigued but worried it could be something bad. I mean, she is getting me to do something and I haven't a clue what to do!

"Shut the door behind yourself on your way out," she says promptly. Oliver sniggers but it takes a few moments for me to figure out what she's saying. I wrench my hand out of Myrnin's and stand up, furious with her.

"NO!" I yell. "I am _not _sitting out of this!" I continue but she nods her head, her mouth set into a hard line.

"Yes you are Claire," she says. "I will not run the risk of having you harmed - it's too risky with my father around," she continues but I snort.

"Too risky for me, but not risky enough for Sam or Michael?" I punch holes in her plan but she merely takes this in her stride.

"They are both old enough and well enough equipped with fighting skills to survive," she says. "You, on the other hand, have neither. Go Claire, please, before I have to throw you out," she says, and Oliver laughs again.

I turn around and face Myrnin, putting my pleading face on. I look him straight in the eyes but he doesn't react, instead looking away and shaking his head.

"This totally isn't fair," I mutter darkly before heading towards the door. I wrench it open and march through it, slamming it harder than I possibly thought I could. I hear Amelie's sound of disapproval at this as I march towards the living room. If I'm not allowed to be involved in this stupidly important fight, I'm going to watch TV whilst thinking up ways how I can get into it without them knowing! There is absolutely NO chance I'm going to let my husband, grandmother, best friend and step-grandfather (Oliver I don't particularly care about) go into battle and leave me here alone. I'm not going to be protected and left wondering if they're alive or not.

_You have a text message from Eve:_

I wonder what she wants... I mean, she hasn't spoken to me since I turned evil. I don't even know if she's had the baby yet.

**Claire, Myrnin told me how you're good again. I was just texting to say that I'm having a C-Section tomorrow, so I'll ring you when she's born so you can come and meet her... I mean, whenever you beat him. Miss you loads, Eve xxxxx**

I guess she's having the caesarean because she's overdue or something... Or maybe the baby is in the wrong position. I don't know - but it wouldn't be a good idea for me to be there anyway - the blood wouldn't exactly be brilliant to be around for such a young vampire. I mean, Amelie or Oliver (maybe Sam but I'm not sure) can no problem but someone only 8 months old cannot exactly be around blood. I mean, they can't be around freshly flowing blood without killing the person, and I don't exactly want to kill Eve or the baby that's covered in blood.

I quickly text her back, elated that she knows I'm ME again and not this random bitch.

**Eve! Yay, I'm so happy - can't wait to meet baby you! I'll text you when I'm coming... Eeekkk! Congrats in advance, NOT that I'm gonna be busy as I have to sit here whilst they all fight :( it's like I'm a child! Lyl! CB xxxx**

I send this, fury over the fact that I cannot go and assist in this fight making me almost throw my phone into the far corner, letting it smash into a thousand million pieces. However, I manage to restrain myself simply so that I will be able to receive a message from Eve… I mean, if I don't have a phone she cannot text me when she has had the baby so that I can come and meet it. This is going to be awesome, being a godmother! I mean, I can play with it (the fact it is a girl isn't 100% positive, so just incase it is a boy – although all of those clothes would be unusable – I should say 'it') and tease it and be there for it… it's going to be absolutely amazing! I can't wait to meet them!

I pace around the room hundreds of times, trying desperately to try and alleviate the frustration inside of me pertaining to the fact that I am not allowed to fight. I mean it's both completely unfair that just because I am so young and related to Amelie, I'm not allowed to actively participate! I think there _definitely _is a stereotype in there as well on my gender because it's all male besides Amelie and they would want her to sit out if a) it wasn't her father they were fighting and b) if she wasn't the Founder with the most power possible, so _has_ to be fighting… and they're fighting for her, so, with the whole prehistoric fighting regime, it wouldn't really work if she hid away whilst they fought! Yet I will **not** sit by and watch them fight, that is not how I roll. I cannot sit here and fret as to whether or not they are in danger, every second thinking that they could be dying at the hands of the enemy. If I allowed myself to think like that, then I would simply be a damsel in distress who cannot do anything besides hide away.

So what if I don't have any fighting experience? Michael didn't, and I doubt Sam did, before that war so why on earth am I any different? Can I not learn on the spot, like he did? Or am I deemed too 'thick' to be allowed to do that? I mean, seriously, I want to be doing something helpful! I want to be able to kill someone who tried to hurt us all, to be there as Amelie takes back over the town – I don't want to just be there _afterwards…_ I want to be the helpful person.

So what can I do? I mean, seriously, what is there to do that means I do not have to be present _at_ the fight (as Amelie would K-I-L-L me if I went against her direct orders!) but can be really proactive in this?

There is only one solution that I can think of. I can only think of one thing that will mean that I do something useful, for the cause entirely, but aren't actually present at the fight. The only thing I can think of for me to do something _before_ forty hours time… as then it will be too late.

I can return to be a spy. I mean, I can go back for this day or so and I can get some information. I could manage to get them all into the same area so that it is easier for Amelie and the rest of them to be able to kill them all… _that's _what I'll do! I'm going to go there now, and go to work so that it looks normal enough.

I dart over to the other side of the room and find some paper on the side, picking up one of the pens Amelie always has lying around everywhere. I then proceed to write a note, explaining what I'm doing and where I've gone so that when they come looking for me, they can't follow.

_Hi_

_I am not going to sit around and watch as you all go and fight… I cannot do that. I __**will**__ not do that. That is why I have gone back – I will have them all rounded together, as best as possible, for your attack tomorrow night. Please don't try and bring me back because it will just get you caught. I will see you all soon._

_Love_

_Claire_

I leave this in a prominent position on the side before walking over to the clear space on the wall where I want to summon up a portal. I close my eyes and when I reopen them, there is a door there. I grasp the handle in my hands and turn it open, revealing my office beyond it. I walk through it and slam it shut, watching as it disappears completely. I turn to face the office and gasp as the scene before me unfolds.

"Hello Claire," Bishop says with a vindictive smile.

Oh shit.

* * *

**SORRY! Sorry for the cliffhanger, the chapter just seemed to fit to end here! Next chapter won't _begin_ in Claire's POV... not sure if it gets into it though!**

**Bishop won't be in it for much longer - whoopdewhoop!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I say more reviews = more chapters = less Bishop = more happiness... look at all you get from JUST REVIEWING! :P**

**Also, if you read HP fics, my friend (in real life) spritesinger has just written a really good one... be a darl and check it out/review for her! she's amazing!**

**Vicky xx**


	25. Where Is She?

**Chapter 25:**

**Wow, sorry about the cliffhanger… hope you enjoyed the suspense as to what goes down between Bishop and Claire… you don't find out yet though!**

**Sorry for the long update, I was waiting for Tipsy14 to update & also, I wrote a play! It's going in for a competition in the next week or so, but maybe I'll make a FictionPress and let you have a gander at it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV:_

I _do _feel guilty. I mean, I have just gotten back my Claire and she expected me to be on her side in this important issue. If I was naïve and didn't know what Bishop is like, I would have gone on her side and ruled against Amelie. However, there are reasons as to why I couldn't do that. One is that Amelie IS right... It is too dangerous for such a young vampire (with no fighting abilities whatsoever!) to be so closely involved in major fighting to the death. I wouldn't be able to survive the pain her death would bring to my soul. The other reason is a selfish one: to watch my Claire suffer in a fight that she cannot win would be truly horrendous - she is only 8 months or so old and she knows nothing. Although perhaps for different reasons (primarily the link established between them), Amelie agrees with me - that's why she told Claire she shouldn't be involved.

I look into Claire's face as she looks at me pleadingly to get me to persuade Amelie to change her mind. She looks so worried as to be left out of this fight, and as we lock eyes, I want to succumb and allow her her way. I feel weakening in my soul and resolve, yet I cannot. I know that she cannot be party to this fighting - she doesn't have the TIME to learn how to fight. I wouldn't teach her anyway.

Looking at her makes me weaker, so I look away from her. I shake my head to show her that I will not accept her into the fight. Not only is she unable to fight, she would be a liability - I would end up being unable to be proactive myself because I would have to go and protect her.

"This totally isn't fair," she mutters darkly and strides towards the door. I wince as she wrenches it open - I can just tell that she's going to... Yep, she slams the door so hard, if it wasn't reinforced (Amelie is partial to the odd door slam) it would have splintered into a million pieces. Still, the walls shake erratically and if Sam hadn't have suddenly darted over to support it, one of the many paintings on the wall would have fallen. She has such a temper! I cannot blame her, however, because she _is _being forcibly kept out of one of the biggest events she will ever live through.

I look up at Amelie and wince again as I process her face. She looks murderously angry, as if she cannot stand that her Granddaughter (hey, that makes me her grandson-in-law... Not that that is creepy or anything!) slammed a door in _her_ house. She needs to take, how do the youngsters put it, a chill pill? Yes, Claire continually told me to do that in the past - she hasn't since we got married! Then again, we've only been married about one month and a half and most of that we've been 'seperated' so it's not the most accurate depiction. I can see Amelie _is _trying to get herself back under her own control through deep breathing and closing her eyes. Within a few seconds she appears to be back to normal and smiles wanly as she looks at me again.

"She cannot be involved, you know that Myrnin," Amelie says quietly to me. I nod, deep in thought... I know why she can't. As well as all those other reasons I mentioned earlier, there is something I may have to do. It's definitely not something I want to do, yet it could be the thing that means we beat Bishop once and for all. Maybe I won't have to do it. Maybe Michael or Lindsay or, or... No, I don't know. One thing I _do _know is that Samuel nor Amelie will be partaking in it.

"I know," I snap at Amelie, my anger bursting through. "I know she cannot be. Yet that doesn't make it right that she can't - she deserves to be able to take part in this, if she wants to!" I continue and I feel my face turning into a wrangled mess of anger.

"Do you want her to die?" Amelie puts it bluntly. I look shellshocked and she takes this as a no. "I thought not. If you want her to have a _very _good chance of this happening, permit her to take part. We five here know what has to happen... She doesn't. Why should we permit her to include herself in very risky odds which could end with her death?" she continues - now she's put it like that. But still, she should know the full facts... Yet if she knew the odds under what we're going into this war with, she would insist on fighting with us. She needs to be out of this entirely: a world where Claire does not exist is a place that would be ever more horrific than a place without any of the others.

This plan we have is deeply disturbing. I can only hope that it's status as a contingency plan remains the same - I do not want it to change. If it does, we remain perilously close to... I cannot even say it.

"It still isn't fair to not inform her," I argue back, even though in my heart I agree with Amelie.

"Life isn't about being _fair_," Amelie shoots back. "We do what we can to survive... Do you really think _any _of us would truly be here if life was fair? No, we wouldn't. So be quiet about being fair because fairness doesn't exist, at least in our world," she finishes before pacing around the room faster than I have ever seen her move before. Given that I have seen her in combat more times than I care to remember, that is rather worrying – if she hasn't felt a need to move that fast when she is trying to save her _life_, why is she now?

"Hear hear," Sam says gravely, lifting a glass of whiskey he has just poured himself. How did I not notice any whiskey? Deary me, this entire saga has made my nose forget the sweet scent of my favourite tipple – it has gotten me into quite a few hair raising situations in my life, yet it is the best drink in the world. Besides freshly flowing human blood from the neck of a human, their heart beating the blood lusciously around their body… stop. I cannot bare to think about this – it will only make me unnecessarily thirsty, which is something I do _not_ want to happen!

I rush over, almost without realising it, to the drinks cabinet where Sam is standing and I pull out the oldest bottle of malt whiskey there is in there. Ahh, _this_ is Amelie's secret stash – the alcohol we bought centuries ago and she _insisted _that I drank it all! The little minx hid it away and kept it for herself! My, I have to admire the brashness Amelie has – not many people would attempt to steal from a vampire but to blatantly have the stolen items on show is just so her!

"Amelie, I think you have something to be saying to me," I say to her, lifting the bottle up to show her. Her eyes narrow slightly as she processes the identity of the whiskey, before she blushes slightly. She then turns away to talk to Oliver without even apologising… then again what did I expect from Amelie? I turn to Sam who shrugs slightly before downing the rest of his drink, Michael looking on longingly. That is rather funny – he's not allowed to drink anything with even a _hint_ of alcohol in when he is around Sam. I was going to extend it to when he is around me, but then Claire would probably get all snippy and such so I decided not to – it would have been fun though!

I pour a whiskey before moving back over to the main group of us, to listen in to the plan. Unfortunately, it seems that we have moved on from discussing this, and the meeting is at its close.

"Oliver, if you could once again relay everything we have just discussed to the vampires in my ballroom, that would be extremely helpful," Amelie says, pinching her nose slightly. Oliver nods and ducks out of the room, leaving the door open, and doesn't even make a noise of complaint; if fighting Bishop is good for anything, it's for Oliver to realise what his place is in the society of Morganville.

"Amelie, what are we going to do now?" I ask as I sip my whiskey. Something in the back of my mind is telling me that there is something not quite right somewhere, but I cannot tell what it is.

"We are going to go and explain to Claire as much as possible what is going to happen," Amelie says – when she says Claire's name, I realise what is wrong.

I throw my glass down on the table and race out of the room, Amelie Sam and Michael hot on my heels. Within less than a second I am in the living room where Claire's scent is highly concentrated… just Claire isn't in here. where could she be?

"Where is she?" I growl, listening all around the house for any signs that she may just be in the bathroom or have gone to another room to vent her frustrations pertaining to not being involved in this all. Yet she isn't.

"Here," Amelie says quietly, picking up a folded sheet of paper on the table. I whirl over to stand behind Amelie to be able to read the letter, my heart disappearing once again as my brain processes the information it is telling me.

_Hi_

_I am not going to sit around and watch as you all go and fight… I cannot do that. I __**will**__ not do that. That is why I have gone back – I will have them all rounded together, as best as possible, for your attack tomorrow night. Please don't try and bring me back because it will just get you caught. I will see you all soon._

_Love_

_Claire_

She has gone back to Bishop. She has returned to the place where we will be attacking in mere _hours_ to try and do some fool hardy thing to be part of this battle. She has put herself into more danger than I could ever imagine… she isn't here. She isn't safe and secure, as we planned. No, she is in a higher level of danger which will probably mean that she is going to die anyway.

"That _stupid_ girl!" Amelie snarls as she passes the paper to Sam. I sink onto the sofa and put my head in my hands: perhaps I can go after her and stop her? "She has gone back! Even when I _expressly_ told her that it was too dangerous for her to even _consider_ returning before we decided we were going to attack!" she continues and Sam holds her close to him – I can hear the crinkling of fabric as they join.

"When has Claire _ever _done as she is told?" Sam asks wryly, and I move my head in agreement. She never does what I tell her to, or what anyone else does. If it is different to her own plan of action, she will just ignore her orders and go ahead with what she wants! It's something I normally love, but now… now that her life is in danger, I find it idiotic!

"I have to go and fetch her," I say and begin to make a move to stand. However, before I can, Amelie is already holding me down by my shoulder, meaning that I cannot move. No matter how hard I try to force her off me, she is stronger than me. Even pregnant, she has more strength than I ever will – part of being so much older, I presume.

"Stay here, Myrnin, you _cannot_ go there!" she says urgently but I shake my head.

"Claire is in danger, I cannot just sit here!" I yell and try to throw her off, yet again to no avail.

"I'll go," Sam says gravely, already moving around the room and picking up various items of ammunition. Wooden stakes, holy water… things to use on his opponent, and obviously not Claire or himself.

"Samuel, you cannot go!" Amelie says to him but she cannot move – she is too busy holding me down. She knows that if she moves to stop Sam, she will release me – and I will be out of that portal in the corner faster than a rocket. "Michael, stop him!" she continues, pointing at Michael to block Sam's passage through the portal.

"Michael, I love you, but if you do not move I shall have to hurt you," Sam says in a grave tone as he reaches the portal that Michael is blocking. Michael _move_ – you are stopping my wife from being rescued! No, get your ass out of the way now before I throw a pregnant woman across the room and move you myself!

Finally, he moves aside and let's Sam through the door. Sam shuts the door on his way out and it slowly dematerialises. As soon as that happens, Amelie darts away from me and places her hand on the wall to lock the entire house down. I follow her and as soon as she removes her hand from the wall, I instantly begin trying to use my power as creator of the machine to be able to override her blocking.

"It's my home, Myrnin, so you do not have jurisdiction here as to whether or not I block you from leaving," Amelie says to me coolly before facing a horrified looking Michael. "You are an idiot. You let Samuel go there, where he is probably going to die, into one of the most dangerous scenarios he will ever face _alone_. He is going before we are ready. If he dies, this is on you, Michael," she spits out before turning away. He looks so shocked and unhappy, my heart would go out to him if it was here. if Sam is going to die, then Claire has absolutely no chance. She hasn't got even a morsel of resistance against a stake to the chest – I guess she is most likely already dead. That's a brilliant beginning to a second try at marriage, the wife dead because I wouldn't give her something she wanted.

"Don't take it out on him, Amelie," I say, moving into the corner besides her. I place a hand gently on her shoulder and she almost throws it off before resisting. I look back at Michael and he gets the message that I want him to leave the room; he shuts the door on his way out. "He's just a boy. He hasn't done anything wrong – Sam was going there, whether Michael stood there or not. The only difference is Michael isn't hurt, which he would have been if Sam threw him out of the way," I continue conceding, trying to make her feel better. I mean, I am not going to be able to relax whatsoever or get over this pain, but at least Sam has a _chance_ of getting out of there.

"He moved aside and let him leave – that isn't a good thing, it shows a coward," Amelie snarls but I can see tears dripping down her face. I pull her around and into a hug, feeling the slight bump her pregnancy has given her so far.

"No, it shows someone who has the brains to realise when he shouldn't fight," I say gently but she punches my shoulder, breaking down.

"Sam doesn't have that!" she wails into my shoulder, collapsing against me. "He is going to be a father! He shouldn't have left to go on a blasted suicide mission! He's going… he's going to die, for real this time, and leave me here, alone with a baby to raise. I cannot do it, Myrnin. It's not _me_ – I cannot do such things alone. He _**has**_ to survive!" she continues and I move her gently onto the sofa, supporting her all the while.

"He will be ok," I promise, even though I know no such thing. "You won't be alone Amelie, this baby will have two parents with it all the way through its life. You can count on that."

But can she really?

* * *

**I decided, for dramatic effect, Sam/Claire thing will be **next **chapter, meaning that you will have a nice long chapter update!**

**So, the MAIN battle won't be next chapter, but there's going to be LOTS of tension... stay tuned... someone may die... **

**Please review, as always! PLEASE REVIEW! I will dance around for eternity if you ALL review... if I don't get many, the nail-biting next few chapters may spend some time in my Doc. Uploader!**

**Vicky xx**


	26. Shit Shit Shit

**Chapter 26: **

**Ok, this is the chapter one of the two that you SHOULD all have been waiting for... I know I have been! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

Bishop is here. He is in my office, waiting for me. Oh god, why did I decide to do this? Why did I leave them that note (as they're obviously not going to look for me now I told them not to) because now I haven't got a hope in hell of being rescued? Oh my god, I'm going to die: I realise now that this was a major mistake for me to come back here... I should have listened to Amelie. Now I'm going to die anyway, but rather than it being in battle it's because of my idiocy.

Perhaps I can hide this. Perhaps, just _perhaps_, I'll be able to pretend that I'm still 'his'.

"Bishop, what a surprise," I say in a harsh tone, having just had the most brilliant flash of inspiration I could have ever had. His brow furrows slightly as he processes my mood, quite obviously being the opposite of what he expected. "Are you here to finally tell me that they escaped? How long have you been lying to me, pretending that they're still in captivity?" I continue in the same tone, thankful for the flash of genius I got. I realised that Myrnin's scent, in particular, would be all over me: it's pretty hard to kiss someone so passionately (and _almost_ get somewhere else if it hadn't have been for the interruption) without getting covered in their scent.

He looks as if he understands now, smiling slightly.

"Claire, you must understand that I know," he says simply – WHAT? Wait… what does he know? He could know _how_ I kept Myrnin in the lab or… or he could know. As in, know know! As in he knows that I have secretly been spying on _him_ for the past few weeks and that I am not his, that I never **truly** have been his. Oh my, this could be horrendous. If I am to die, why didn't I tell Myrnin I loved him before I left? If I had done, I would have been, well not _happy_ to die but certainly better than I am now, more willing to die. Because I would have known that Myrnin knew I loved him, forever and always. He would know that I would never truly leave him. However, that isn't how we left things. We left it with me stalking out of the room in a furious rage, hating the fact that he sided with _Amelie_ over me.

"You know what?" I play dumb, standing with my hands on hips but casually seeing if it would be possible for me to make a run back through the portal. No, it wouldn't be feasible. What with him being the eldest vampire in the world, he could be here in a flash. He is too fast for me to consider running. There's also the other thing… he's my great (blah blah blah) grandfather. With him being him, that wouldn't normally be something I would be willing to admit – but because he is related to me, he cannot kill me!

He stands up slowly and moves towards me. This is one of his tests – if I move, I'm scared of him and therefore not on his side. Yet if I stay… I'm in major danger because if he _does_ know something, he could incapacitate me long enough to get someone else to kill me.

I break my stance of strength and take a step back, making him chuckle. "I know that you know exactly where my daughter and her fool husband are, not to mention your own idiot and that twerp Oliver," he says and I feel fear instantly – he knows what I am. He knows that I am on Amelie's side, and that truly I haven't ever been on his side.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I bluff, trying desperately to keep up my pretences as being his – I don't know how though.

"Don't lie to me, Claire," he says darkly, looking as if he wants to rip my head off now. "It will only make me angrier and then I'll have to call on Violet to kill you now," he says and I notice his use of the word 'now'. He is going to kill me – or have me killed – but why the wait?

"Who said _anything _about lying?" I say innocently, figuring out if the bag on my shoulder is heavy enough to swing into Bishop so that he will be stalled for even a second so that I can get out of the room alive. "Only you did, Bishop. And what you consider to be lying isn't what I class as being lying," I argue back, deciding that this probably wasn't the best idea.

He shakes his head and smiles grimly before baring his fangs. "You really shouldn't have said that Claire," he says with an angry look at me. "You know, we really could have ruled this town together, my great granddaughter. But you had to choose the fools side and be a do-gooder. So that was your downfall, Claire… goodbye," he continues before launching himself at me. With the reflexes I gained from all my dodging Myrnin's advances – well, more like I dodge him so that he'll come after me so that I can beat him and kiss him even more than before – I move sideways at a lightning speed. He laughs slightly at this but comes after me again and again, yet I manage to keep moving out of his reach. "Honestly, Claire, you're going to tire soon… you're weaker than I am – I _will_ beat you," he says, not sounding bigheaded whatsoever.

"You snooze, you loose!" I say as I sail past him, dodging his reaching hands.

Yet I speak too soon.

He produces a knife from his pocket and looks at me menacingly, showing that he is deathly serious.

"You cannot be killed by me, but I _can _drive this through you to pin you to the floor," he says, imitating this motion. I swallow a feeling of sickness and manage to hide the pain I am feeling inside. I know I'm going to die. "You are too young to be able to pull it out, so then Violet is going to be _quite _able to kill you in one motion. Goodbye, Claire, the end of my family line approaches with your death. If I am truly honest, I don't really mind," he says before coming at me. I move but he anticipates where I am going to move. He throws me down onto the floor on my back and I try to get away. I don't manage to - he jumps over and lands with a sickening crunch on my leg.

"ARGH!" I yell as the pain of my leg breaking spreads around my body. He pushes down further for a few moments before removing his foot, allowing my leg to slowly heal. I sit upright and drag myself as far away from him as possible - why is he standing still? - but he simply moves to be stood behind me.

"I did warn you I was much stronger and faster," he says, and in a sense it sounds almost explanatory, like he needs to defend his actions. "If you hadn't have riled me so, it would have been MUCH less painful," he continues and I see that the blade of the knife is solid silver. Now, that is going to KILL as it goes in.

I keep moving and moving, fighting to be able to stop him getting ahold of me. In mere seconds, he is here and holding my hair tight within his unbreakable grasp: I cannot move.

"This, little girl," he snarls into my ear. "This is why you NEVER double cross Bishop," he says and I know he's going to do it.

He's going to stab me.

As the knife begins it's descent towards my chest (the opposite side to my heart), I can only think of one person. His name begins with 'M' and ends in 'N' - my beautiful Myrnin. The husband I always wanted, the man I want to spend my entire life with... If my life ends now, at least we were happy.

The tip of the knife draws closer and closer to my chest...

... Is this what it feels like to be dead?

_Sam's POV:_

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I'm going against my pregnant wife who needs me to be with her to go and 'rescue' Claire. If Bishop doesn't know that she's turned back, then it's a waste and there's chance others could see we're roaming around and that Claire is on our side. If he _does _know that Claire is ours, this is pretty much a suicide mission for me. Which wasn't exactly my intention with my child being on the way, I only hope Amelie stays put in the house. If she comes here, after me and Claire, she'd be putting herself and the baby in a perilous situation.

I rush through the portal past Michael and slam it shut, a scene of horror unfolding. Bishop is standing over Claire with a silver knife and he is just about to plunge it into her chest - I assume he's keeping her here so that someone else can finish the job, given he cannot kill a relative. There isn't anything stopping him killing ME though.

A surge of fury races through me and I rush at top speed across the room. The fury is pushing me faster and faster so I'm moving so much quicker than I would normally do. I launch across the room and throw him furiously into the sofa in the far corner, watching as he crashes: he wasn't expecting that.

Claire sits upright and I can smell her blood - her leg is broken. The bones are slowly knitting back together but to speed up the process, she needs an older vampire's blood. Preferably, one that is much older; Amelie or Myrnin's blood - the blood of someone older will mean that her body will heal faster than without the assistance of the blood.

"Claire, are you alright?" I hurriedly ask, helping her up onto one leg. This seems so ironic that I am saving the person, only three weeks ago I wanted to kill her for harming my Amelie. Even when I found out she was trapped inside her body and being controlled by Bishop, I still wanted to kill her. Not until she wanted to die for being such a cow to us all, did I believe she was back. And the reaction she had to Amelie's news was truly Claire - and the way that she accepted Amelie to be her grandmother so quickly made me think that she was brilliant. That made me believe that she deserves to be one of us forever - I _want _her to be my granddaughter of sorts (as I always wanted one... Not that Michael isn't enough) forever. I knew from then that if this day came, I _would _go and save her... Even if Amelie resisted it. I knew she wouldn't want me to, but Myrnin is more important in so many senses: we wouldn't technically _have _a Morganville like we have without him. I, I am expendable. So what I'm due to become a Father with the woman I truly love? If my actions means that my child can grow up in a world where Bishop doesn't exist, where happiness is the only thing they experience, I would be happy. I would feel complete. Of course I don't _want _to die... I want to hold my child, to teach them everything I know no matter what their gender.

"Run, Sam, quickly!" she tells me as Bishop begins to stand up.

"Get out of here and get Oliver to bring them all," I instruct her, ignoring what she said.

"You should go - please Sam, you know why," she begs but I shake my head. I push her to the portal and she falls through it before I make the door disappear. I don't want him to be able to get through.

"You shouldn't have done that, you little brat," Bishop spits at me: how pleasant a way to speak to your son-in-law!

"Oh just shut up," I say, anger coursing through me. "Quit your little death threats because they're not going to work," I say, sounding much more confident than I feel. He has more years than _Amelie_, for heavens sake! If she cannot truly defeat him, how do _I _have a hope in hell?

"You've certainly manned up since I killed you," Bishop notes and I feel a sharp stab of pain at the memory of my death. At the memory of how I spent those long months away from Amelie, away from _everyone_, trapped inside an unmoving body and unable to die. How I had to sit there in my own funeral, watching how my lover, my son, my grandson, cried over my body... Even though I wasn't truly dead.

"I repeat, shut up," I say before removing a wooden stake from my bag (NO, not a handbag... Simply a bag full of weapons to use against Bishop). Well, I wasn't exactly going to come unprepared or not use my equipment, was I?

I advance forwards, circling as Bishop does the same, neither of us breaking the eye contact. It would be almost sinful, in a way, to break the chance to beat him here... My odds of making out of here alive are not particularly strong. I will do everything in my power to take him down before I even consider dying. But if my death is what it takes for him to be weakened enough to be killed by Myrnin or Oliver, then I shall accept that.

He lunges for me, using every iota of his strength to try and force me to the floor. I manage to dodge him and spin around, making sure that I protect my back – this man doesn't care about decency and stabbing people in the back is second nature to him.

OoOoOo

"You can run, but you cannot run forever," Bishop says to me, fourteen minutes after we began this game of cat and mouse. I may not be advancing forwards in this fight, but I am keeping my own. To be able to say that I am doing this against a vampire over one thousand years older than me, is truly remarkable.

"You can be a bastard all your life but that's going to catch up with you," I counter argue, smiling slightly. Unfortunately, he comes around behind me, cornering me. Shit.

"Looks as if your luck has ran out," Bishop says with a wicked grin. I launch forwards, using this only chance to injure him… the stake is firm in my hand – I will not lose this. However, he advances with a stake of his own.

A moments struggle goes on between us and someone suffers the price for this…

The stake goes in. A drop of blood slowly forms and drops to the floor slowly, taking a lifetime to move.

Shit.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**D'ya like the ending?**

**You **_**have**_** to review, or you don't get the next update! Which could involve some **_**more**_** character's deaths… you'll have to review and see! Hundreds of people read this story, but so little review… please please please!**

**I have to do 12 years of French listening and reading papers, and 5 years worth of Spanish, by Tuesday so PLEASE r&r for me! **

**Vicky xx**


	27. Last Fight For Who?

Chapter 27:

**Hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger! I got like 8 reviews last chapter, so that's why you're getting this one now!**

**This is going to sound **really **weird, what with what goes on in this chapter, but this is my musical inspiration here (in the cds… I skipped some songs):**

**Cheryl Cole – Messy Little Raindrops**

**Katy Perry – Teenage Dream**

**Kate Voegele – Don't Look Away**

**B.O.B ft. Haley Williams – Airplanes**

**Brandon Flowers – Crossfire.**

**Yes, I know there is a LOT of music here, but this chapter took a long time to write and edit!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

I fall through the portal and land on the floor, on my face. Amelie and Myrnin are in here, but no-one else. I need to get Oliver.

I struggle to my feet, noticing how Amelie and Myrnin are staring at me in confusion. Amelie looks so worried… Sam is still there. He wouldn't come back. He refused to return with me, even for his wife and child.

"Where is Samuel?" Amelie asks me in alarm, noting how he isn't here, and he isn't coming through the now invisible portal. I fall back onto the floor, unable to stand with my leg and Myrnin rushes over to me, helping me back to my feet.

"He wouldn't come back," I wince as the pain in my leg increases as I try to walk forwards slowly. Myrnin scoops me up into his arms and takes me to the sofa that he and Amelie have just vacated, placing me down gently. "He said… he said that Oliver needs to gather the troops and you need to _all_ go and fight soon. Please," I say, doubling over in pain as my leg bends backwards.

"You need my blood," Myrnin says and I wince again, but it's not to do with the pain. The last time I had his blood, I was trying to drain him close to death. This isn't exactly the best way to be rekindling our romance… then again; a war isn't exactly high on the helpful list either! It's made us have tension only minutes after we got back together, as he didn't want me to fight. _Why _didn't I listen to him? Why didn't I trust his and Amelie's and all of the others…? Sam. Sam. I've destroyed his life, probably made him commit suicide, because I was selfish and I wanted to prove myself in the terms of war. Sam has left Amelie and a child on the way just so that he could save me.

What if he dies?

I will never forgive myself if he does. If he dies, I will never be myself again: I will always know that it was **my** fault that he died. Amelie will never forgive me, and I will never forgive myself. If he dies, I will look at his child every single day and apologise for the death of their father. _He will not die_! I cannot have that happen.

"I'll be fine," I say, remembering how he wanted an answer. I look into his face and I see that he doesn't believe me – I don't believe myself. Amelie is standing next to me, holding my face softly, as to see if I have any inner injuries. I don't… only the regret and guilt I feel for my actions.

Myrnin shakes his head and lifts his wrist to his mouth, instantly lowering his fangs and ripping his skin open. The blood makes me thirsty… I will not think like this. Last time was enough… I cannot have his blood again. It's too addictive… I will crave more and more and more until I drain him.

I press my lips together and close my nose to the smell of the sweet, tangible, tangy, brilliant smelling, blood… I will **not** succumb and drink his blood. Myrnin moves his wrist closer and closer to my mouth but I still do not open my lips.

"Claire, drink the damned blood unless you want me to force it down your throat… my Samuel is in danger; don't think that force will not be used here," Amelie says darkly but I shake my head. Tears are forming in my eyes as the burning of my throat becomes stronger and stronger, as the resolve I have in my mind begins to weaken… my lips will soon be open without my permission. The vampire within will have won. I cannot have that.

Finally, Myrnin's wrist heals but as he goes to rip it open again, Amelie's arm shoots out and stops him.

"No, go and fetch Oliver and the others," she orders him and he nods. He looks hurt as his eyes lock in with mine but I do not care… if it means that I don't have to drink his blood, have to risk his life again, it is worth it. He rushes out of the room and as soon as he is gone, Amelie forces me upright with her eyes fuming and silver. Shit. That means that she's gone past murderous – that isn't exactly the best way to have a pregnant woman.

"You _will _take my blood," she hisses before ripping her own wrist open. She lowers it to my mouth but my mouth is still clenched shut… I cannot have _anyone's_ blood. I like killing too much – I may have only killed that pig, but it is too much in my mind. If I ever drink from a human I know now that I will kill them. All because of that _stupid_ pig! As well as the drinking from Myrnin – but that doesn't count really because I knew I would never kill him… it could have been close though. "You _idiot _child! Samuel has probably given his _life_ for you, but you will not take my blood? So be it," she snarls and uses her other hand to wrench my mouth open. I put up as much of a fight as possible, but it's no use… she has it open in less than a second. She begins to pour her blood in and I begin gulping it down; instantly, I feel the warm nutrition of her blood gratifying my leg… it heals within a second, leaving not an iota of its former pain. "Now was that too hard?" she snarls, still deathly angry as the blood ceases to pour from her wrist.

"You shouldn't have done that," I gasp as I sit upright, feeling pain for Sam and Myrnin and everyone else that I have hurt.

"Normally the answer would be _thank you_," she says and I get the sense that she has taken what I said the wrong way.

"I meant the baby," I say quietly, looking down as Sam comes into my mind. I think he comes into Amelie's mind as well and I know that she is planning on heading for the portal again. I stand up, invigorated by her blood, and I zoom over before she can even move… which is very fast!

"Get out of my way," she hisses but I stand firm, not wavering. I made the mistake with Bishop moving backwards – I showed my fear – but I shall **not** do that again. Amelie isn't going to go there… she may be partaking in the fighting later, but she is not running the chance of harming her baby. Now that… now that Sam is there, I need to take over the over protectiveness that he has for her. Until he comes back, of course. Because he **will** come back. He **has** to.

"No, I will not let you go there," I say sounding much stronger than I feel. I know that Oliver and Myrnin are mere seconds away so the only way she will be getting through the door is if she throws me out of the way. The way she is looking at me now, I wouldn't doubt it. "Amelie, the baby. Sam doesn't want you to go there… that's why he told me to make sure that you stay here," I say, wildly making stuff up but hoping that Sam will just go along with it later. After all, I'll be seeing him later ALIVE!

"I shall repeat: get out of my way, Claire, or I will be forced to raise my hand to you," she says and I feel a flash of fear spread through my body. She wouldn't hit me, not really… then again, she is pretty angry at the minute. It _is_ my fault, again, for this happening so I cannot blame her but she needs to calm down. Again, not just for her but for the baby – it isn't good for it to be so stressed. This idea isn't going to be working in an hour or two (I presume my idiotic actions have pushed forwards the counter-attack) but if I can keep her calm now, it will help the baby in the long run. GOD am I going to be getting Myrnin in the lab and be working pretty darn hard on getting something to calm her down! I can only hope that there is someone for us to make this for, besides ourselves.

By this, I mean Sam.

"No," I repeat, emulating her power as much as I possibly can. After all, she is the most powerful person I have ever met. If I can take some of her power and use it to keep her out of harms way I don't care! "You are not going anywhere yet... Do you understand?" I say, touching her shoulder to move her backwards. She seems so shocked by this powerful action by me, she actually does as I tell her. She moves back towards the sofa before realising what she is doing.

"Claire, have... Have you just told me to do something?" she confirms and I nod, unable to stop myself grinning. It fades away as soon as possible as I realise Sam is still in trouble.

"Um, yep I did," I say and she shakes her head.

"I never thought the day would come," she murmurs, barely audible to my weaker ears. I think either my senses are stronger with the addition of her blood (I presume the fact we're related has improved it... It was the first time I ever tasted her blood) or she spoke a little louder than she probably meant to.

I'm about to respond, when Oliver and Myrnin come back in. Michael and the others are following just behind him... An entire army of vampires.

They're on our side, but it still scares me to hear so many marching down the corridor. So many vampires coming _here _could be bad for me... Do they know that I'm good or will they think I'm some sort of prisoner captured to make this entire operation work?

Oliver and Myrnin appear through the door and Myrnin flits over to my side. He looks me over before wrapping an arm around my waist, kissing my temple softly, yet walking away after a moment. I can see the point: Sam has just gone... It would be cruel to show our love in front of someone who is losing someone. Who may have already lost someone.

"Amelie, what are we doing?" Oliver asks, all business. I half smile as I realise half of his hair is tucked under his collar - for a reason, I presume.

"We are going to go and attack," she says coolly, nodding at all the vampires who are filing into the room. "We shall defeat him once and for all... Myrnin, you shall do the deed," she selects Myrnin from across the room and I feel a rush of terror race around my body. He has more chance of dying now. Now that HE has to kill Bishop, the other vampires are going to want to kill HIM! Or maybe even Bishop will get there first.

Amelie and Myrnin share a long look - a look of understanding? - where they seem to both be acknowledging what's going on. They can't have planned this... Is this why they didn't want me involved, because they were going to be inches from death and I wouldn't have had a hope in hell of getting out of the situation? After all, you saw how easy he broke my leg. Just imagine how easy it would be for another vampire to rip my head off or stake me.

"As you wish, milady," he says, bowing deeply: it's probably because of the other vampires in the room. As never, NEVER, does Myrnin call Amelie 'milady' or bow to her. Hell, even _I _call her Amelie. Do you think that she'll have her kid call her Mother or Mum? Now THAT is going to be interesting to watch!

"The rest of you can follow us through to head to the City Hall," Amelie says - no, she is going there as well, isn't she? I mean, where else could she go? She's useless against Bishop and is needed in the main fight.

"Amelie, aren't you coming with us?" I mouth when she looks at me so that the other vampires don't hear. She frowns slightly but nods - then why did she make out that she would be going to a different location?

I rush up to her shoulder, having suddenly remembered something. "Go to the canteen... They're all in there at this time," I say, suddenly bringing back the facts about what I found out during my spying period. "That'll make it easier to attack and corner them."

"Change of plan!" Amelie calls to the hustling troops, bristling to get to action. "We shall be going to the canteen, as that is a location which is usually their haunt at this time of day. Remembering some of the vampires who are against us, you cannot seem surprised!" a wave of laughter rushes lightly around the room, a slight lifting of the tension procured from what we're going to do happening. Evidently some of the vampires Bishop lured onto his side like to excessively eat: something I can say I noticed when I rarely ate in the same canteen as them.

"Very well," Oliver says with a small smile before returning to business like within seconds of the smile. "Amelie, Myrnin, would you like to lead?" he gestures for them to move. Myrnin looks into my eyes and I'm torn with pain, guilt and fear. One, or neither, of us may not make it through this fight. This is our goodbye, perhaps forever. And all it is is a small eye-locking together. Yet I will not complain... It is more than Amelie and Sam got.

"Claire and Michael go at the back," Amelie orders us both. "If I see you ahead of anyone else, I will come over and throw you out back here, do you understand?" she continues and I nod slowly.

"Yes, Amelie," Michael and I mutter in tandem as she waits for more than a nod in response. Finally, she seems satisfied. She and Myrnin sweep past me and motion for Oliver and the others to pass.

"You gonna be ok?" Michael asks me, putting his arm around me in comfort. I hug into him and just let all of the tension ease out of me for a moment. He has it easier than me – at least Amelie managed to get Lindsay to stay in New York. She has been staying in one of her properties there, out of the way of Bishop. As far as he knows, she doesn't exist. Michael has been on the phone to her most days, but she hasn't come close. That's a good thing…if she _was_ here, Michael would be worrying even though she is so much older and can actually hold her own. She would probably end up protecting him and they would _both_ get injured.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say quietly as the last of the other vampires pass. "I guess… it's my fault that this is all happening… I feel so responsible," I confess partially and he smiles, hugging me closer for a moment.

"He was going to escape anyway and he tricked you," Michael argues with my conscious and I _have_ to agree with him. I truly cannot say that it was me that was the perpetrator of all of this, because it wasn't entirely me. Yet there _was_ my input – perhaps he wouldn't have been as able to take over the town as he was because of my input. "Claire, just relax. Sam would have gone there anyway… even if it wasn't you in danger. I would have done just as you did, though, as would Sam and Myrnin and probably even Oliver… no, he would be on the other side then, wouldn't he!" Michael lightens the mood slightly, joking about Oliver, but I don't laugh.

"Let's go," I change the topic of conversation so that I don't have to agree with him – I like to be able to have something to blame myself for. Just like some people insist they're going to fail, even though they are getting a*s and are the best in the school, I like to be able to blame myself. In a weird way, it helps me feel slightly better. It gives me something to focus on when I am going into battle.

Because I may not come out of it… alive, at least.

Michael leads towards the portal and takes an audible breath (audible to my insensitive ears so it must be pretty damn loud breath for a vampire) before stepping through. I follow the same thing and then follow him through the portal, emerging into a scene of chaos…

* * *

_Sam's POV: __**(HE'S NOT DEAD!) **_

YES! I got the stake into his chest – not his heart, unfortunately – and he staggers back slightly. I instantly run for my life, knowing that within a few more seconds he will be following me. I head to the canteen because I can hear sounds of ruckus, of unrest, coming from there. Perhaps Claire managed to pass on my warning; perhaps they have already begun the attack whilst Bishop is preoccupied. I can only hope that she has passed my message and they are fighting now. Bishop will be out of action for minutes so hopefully they can take most of the rest of them down beforehand!

I'm covered in his blood – that's the downside from staking someone who was stood directly above you… you get covered in their blood. I rush through the corridors, heading towards the sounds of vicious fighting… I can hear Amelie ripping people apart – she is always so distinguished in her methods. I can only hope that she is ok. She is pregnant, which isn't usually the way that you go into battle – but when would Amelie ever take the backseat and allow others to fight in such an important battle? She never would, and I knew that when I tried to dissuade her. She wouldn't ever let anyone take on the main part of the battle, especially against Bishop. That just isn't her nature.

I dash into the canteen and instantly throw one of the evil vampires (Greg Sanders) off one of ours. They smile at me before staking him through the heart so hard that he falls limp instantly – I think he's already dead.

"Good one," I encourage and they (I think her name is Jennie) smile again before looking confused.

"I thought you were on some sort of suicide mission… that's what it sounded like," she says and I frown.

"Evidently my family have less belief in me than they should do," I say and she nods before disappearing off to fight one of the other vampires. I do the same, using some of the holy water in the bag that I scooped up before I left Claire's old office (from what I've heard about her changes to the town, Amelie is planning on permanently employing her) on a particularly violent vampire called Fred. Fred doesn't exactly seem like a violent name, but Tom doesn't and look at Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter!

Minutes later, I find Amelie in the centre of the room. She looks absolutely astonished to see me and rushes to me. She falls into my arms and I can tell the battle is placing her in her element – she loves being in power, being in control.

"Samuel!" she breathes my name into my chest as I pull her close, placing a hand on her soft hair to press her head into my chest. "I thought… I thought," she trails off and I half laugh.

"You thought that your Father would be able to defeat me," I finish for her, slightly bitterly. "I staked him but not in the heart… he'll be through here in a minute. Is Myrnin ready?" I say slowly, knowing the contingency plan is going to have to become number one plan… we cannot win otherwise. I will never be able to get close enough to him without Myrnin's assistance.

"He is in position… I shall have Michael keep Claire away as much as possible," Amelie says softly and I know that it is going to hurt her as much as it will hurt Claire. Still, it has been arranged… it's only the fact that I was killed last time that I don't get involved. And as Amelie is pregnant, that would be _double_ homicide, so that would just be nasty and utterly inhumane.

"Good," I say before releasing her. I bend down slightly (she is only a little shorter than me, if I am truly honest) and press my lips to hers, passing through as much passion as possible in this short connection. Within only about a second I break the connection and smile at her softly. "See you soon, my love… I love you," I say before she disappears off to fight someone – Violet, I think. Go Amelie!

In the far corner of the room, I see Myrnin. He's in pole position for where Bishop is going to come through. This is the part of the plan that I don't want to happen, but we all knew that someone must do this. Someone must stop Bishop long enough for someone else to kill him. This time, we cannot rely on him simply taking the disease – he is barely affected by it… I don't even think he has outwardly shown _any_ of the symptoms. No. this time, he MUST die.

I want to do it.

"Myrnin, are you alright?" I ask him as I rush past to defend Michael from Hans… of course he would have defected sides!

"As best I can be, given the circumstances," he sighs as he dashes over to assist me – this vampire is a _bastard_! Before Amelie 'accepted' me once again, he and Gretchen always belittled me for being the youngest vampire in town. They always made me feel as if I were nothing…. Even after Amelie 'took me back' after my death, they always appeared to look down their noses at me. I always knew that they tried to go against Amelie as much as possible (even joining Oliver… before he joined Amelie fully) and I _know_ that they were on Bishop's side last time. But apparently, according to Amelie, they showed enough remorse to be allowed to survive. So they have survived. And this is how they repay her… by trying to kill her grandchildren!

"Yes, well I cannot exactly fault that," I say as we both ram Hans into the wall. Michael shields Claire from another vampire whilst she takes down one behind them – I always knew that she would be good at fighting, Amelie just never believed me. It's a little hard for her _not_ to be – look at her family. You may not normally want to be related to Bishop, but you cannot deny he can fight. And Amelie… wow, sheesh, you cannot get a better fighter than her; she has never lost a fight, I don't believe. Even against Myrnin as play fighting, she has never lost – and he is a spectacular fighter. "Myrnin, you know that you have always been a great friend and even though you stole my phone that time that meant Amelie got really pissed at me, you're brilliant. Remember that," I say quietly as we finish killing Hans.

"Thank you," he says, sounding touched, before returning to his position by the door. I head into the inconspicuous area behind him so that when Bishop comes through the door he can act. Then I can do what I need to and get rid of Bishop, hopefully forever. Michael drags Claire towards the back of the room as he sees Myrnin and me standing together – he knows what's going to happen. Claire cannot see this… or I fear that she will act in a completely detrimental way.

Only seconds later, does the man of the hour make his appearance. He looks slightly mental, as if he has taken rather a while to get back to an approximation of full health… I can tell right now that he isn't there. My stake was laced with something that Oliver put in (so that it would damage him greatly but if it was turned on me it would kill me instantly… it's a defence technique that Amelie instilled in him centuries ago – if you are caught, die before being turned or defeated entirely) that slowed his recovery. Unfortunately, he seems to have waited long enough for it to be nearly gone.

"Well well, if it isn't my dear friend Myrnin!" he exclaims as he sees Myrnin standing still by the door, waiting for him. "How is the traitorous bastard?"

Nobody seems to be paying attention – some people are already turning to look towards them, but nobody is particularly bothered that Bishop has made his debut… yet.

"Doing rather better than you, Bishop," Myrnin answers coldly, reaching into his pocket as arranged. He makes to throw something but simply zooms forwards and begins to fight Bishop in hand-to-hand combat.

"You absolute fool," Bishop says as he begins to fight him. Myrnin is barely fighting back, not doing much on the attacking front and only doing enough to defend himself so that Bishop doesn't grab him yet. We need the rest of the room, sans Michael and Claire, to be watching before Bishop does as we want. But he cannot die, he will not die… I can only hope that I can get in there in time before he dies.

I severely doubt that.

Within only minutes, this is happening. I catch Amelie's eye in the back corner as the other vampires on our side begin to sneak around, lining up to be in prime attacking position so that we can attack them when they are completely distracted with what's going to go on.

Myrnin stumbles forwards, losing his step and rhythm entirely. Shit – he hasn't got a hope in hell of getting out of there… Bishop would have him before he had even moved a step. So his only chance is to attack. He goes for his throat but, unfortunately, Bishop gets there first. He grabs Myrnin's brown curly hair and wrenches his head back, revealing his neck entirely.

"I told you that you would lose," he sneers before revealing his fangs. I feel a sense of fear and shock course through the room from our vampires… I think, no it cannot be Claire… she shouldn't know what's going on. He then lowers his fangs into Myrnin's neck and I see the look of absolute fear and panic on Myrnin's face. He cannot get out of there now… this wasn't the plan. He was supposed to force Bishop to the floor, simply holding him there until I could stake him.

He's going to die.

But we always knew that this was a possibility. I need to follow the plan, if this scenario was to happen. The welfare of the entire town is more important than simply Myrnin. So I wait. I wait until Bishop gulps his blood down more and more, until he cannot have much left.

Then I strike.

I lunge forwards stealthily, a silver stake (the handle is only wood) poised in my hand, ready to strike. I come up behind Bishop and stake him fiercely in the heart. He shudders and drops Myrnin, but it could be too late.

Bishop drops to the floor, unable to move. I stand over him victoriously, noting how the entire room is silent. Even Amelie isn't moving. She is watching me. She is watching this exchange with complete elation… and fear.

"I told _you_ that you would lose," I say with a sneer, looking at his pathetic face. He looks surprised, as if he never expected to be beaten. "You are going to die here, right now. That stake has a strength of silver in it so strong that it is eating away right now. Even if it was removed, you are still going to die. Look at the room, Bishop. Look how your brilliant daughter has defeated you. Finally, you are never in power. You are dying. You are dead," I say before walking away. He is already too weak to speak, although he splutters a few times.

With my movement away, the vampires attack his vampires with utter speed. They begin falling like matchsticks, Amelie tearing down scores within the same second… she is truly using her strength and anger in a positive way.

Claire.

Claire is here.

* * *

_Claire's POV – from when she attacks the vampire with Michael:_

I never thought that I would say this, but fighting ROCKS! I mean, I can tell quite easily which vampires I have absolutely _no_ chance of beating, so I make sure Michael and I stay away from them, but some are quite easy to defeat. We've only defeated one vampire together because every time we get close, another vampire on our side comes in and finishes them off for us – mostly it's Amelie, but sometimes Oliver is on hand to make sure that we don't actually have a chance of getting injured. The only reason we got to finish the other one is because they were both _majorly_ busy in **completely** unfair fighting (like seven on one) but they both walked away unscathed so it's not like it was an issue or anything.

We were getting ready to attack Hans, when Sam and Myrnin rushed in to save us. Sam is alive! It feels so brilliant to be able to see him and my husband fighting Hans – even though we could have beaten him! I have a feeling that the adrenaline is assisting us here because otherwise we would have no chance of beating any of them!

"Careful, Michael," I say as he rashly jumps in front of me – I could have jumped on _him_ – to protect me from an attacking vampire – Piers.

"Sheesh, Claire, be careful yourself!" he says as I turn and set up a block for Amanda, who continually plays cat and mouse in this fight, as she prepared to attack my suspecting back.

We both fight our respective fights against the partners not much older than ourselves – by this, we mean that they weren't born before the Industrial Revolution began – for a few moments. Then I dip down into my little pocket of attacking items – perhaps a lovely silver stake for Amanda – and hurl it into her chest so fast that she doesn't even have time to react. She falls to the ground instantly, a black circle appearing around her chest. She dies instantly; she must have had a particularly strong reaction to silver.

"Well done, Claire!" Michael says as he sends a kick into Piers' stomach so strong that the idiotic vampire doubles over in pain. With this, I push his head down and he staggers onto the floor. I then jump on his chest and he squeals in agony as his ribs break.

"Hurry up and stake him, I can't be bothered with this much longer," I say but Michael takes his time. I continue to jump on Piers' chest, enjoying causing this bastard some pain, but still Michael doesn't produce a stake. Is he trying to keep me holed up in this corner for some sort of reason? I mean, I can tell that there is _something_ going on near the door, but I cannot hear or see anything: why am I so damn weak? "Michael, hurry up! There's something going on!"

He _definitely_ has orders to keep me over here. Normally he would rush to help me so that we could dash over and see what is going on, but he isn't. If anything, he goes even slower.

"Fine, he can stay there then," I say, jumping off the bouncy chest (it's no longer solid, more…concave) and heading towards the ruckus in the corner. Everyone is standing still – how weird! It makes it hard for me to be able to begin to get over there – I have to dodge and weave, and I only make it a few yards before Michael has grabbed me again. He takes my arm in his unbreakable grasp and drags me back slightly, back to the body of Piers.

"Give me two seconds," he decides, obviously breaking some sort of order he had been given but not caring. "You should know what's going on… after all…," he trails off before leaning down and staking Piers in the heart so easily, it's like he's done it all his life. Then again, he _did_ fight in the last battle!

He then keeps ahold of my arm and marches me forwards, passing lots of vampires on the way. I notice how our vampires are skilfully moving so that they are able to attack the other vampires whenever the order is given; just why are they standing still?

Then I hear his voice.

Bishop is here. He… he is fighting Myrnin.

"NO!" I yell, but it comes out as barely a whisper. I fight to get away from Michael but he expects this, instead pulling me closer to him. I end up being able to see everything over Michael's restraining arm – it isn't something I want to see.

Myrnin is fighting Bishop, one on one. The idiot – you don't do that! No, he cannot do this! He needs to come back! I **need** him… he has only just came back to me. He cannot truly be planning on leaving me. He cannot be as stupid to continue to do this… I will not watch him die! Please, please, _please,_ don't let him die!

It looks as if he is going to come out. It looks like he's going to back out of the fight and return to me.

Then he trips.

He stumbles and with the way he is stood, Bishop will kill him instantly if he tries to run. So he takes his only route left to him.

He attacks.

He goes for Bishop's throat. For one long, tense, second, I think he is going to be fine. Then Bishop's hand snaps up. It encloses itself around Myrnin's perfect hair. It pulls his hair back, stretching it right from the roots; his beautiful brown, curly, perfect, amazing, hair is wrenched backwards with his head. I can only see the pain on my Myrnin's face… he knows what's going to happen.

I strain to get away from Michael in these two seconds, but he holds me even tighter. He wraps both arms around me, but I manage to get out. I begin to head over to grab Myrnin away from Bishop, when Oliver is suddenly here. He encloses _his_ arms around me, in a way that it is almost comforting, and I cannot move an inch. His chest presses against my back as he begins to pull me backwards slightly, and the tears begin to drip down my face. They well up in my eyes and begin to fall down and down, covering my clothing in their salty chemical composition.

Myrnin's neck is suddenly violated by Bishop's fangs and I want to cry out in pain, but I cannot. My voice has gone. I can only see the pain on Myrnin's face as I will him to get out of there, to get over to me. I wait desperately for his searching eyes to find me in the crowd, but I cannot see him getting close; Bishop is draining him too quickly.

Oliver tightens his hold as I strain even more to get away, putting every single ounce of effort I can to get away. In a strange sense, I feel as if he cares for me in this moment. And I get the sense that he cares for Myrnin as well. No matter that they argue and they are so petty to one another, but centuries together must have made some sort of bond between them.

"Let me go, please!" I whisper to Oliver as he continues to pull me backwards from the sight of the mutilation of my husband. His eyes are drooping – Sam! He's stood right next to him almost… _why isn't he helping him_? Why is Sam just standing there… with a stake.

This was his plan all along. He was meant to distract Bishop. He wasn't meant to die. He wasn't meant to be having the life drained out of him.

Sam suddenly strikes, stabbing Bishop in the back. I don't see any of this. I only see Myrnin.

His body falls to the floor, crumpled and… dead. He looks so pale, he doesn't have any blood in him. Déjà vu in action… this is what happened last time.

Instantly, our fighters begin to attack the other vampires and Oliver finally releases me. He knows I'm going to Myrnin and he lets me go even though it'll be against Amelie's orders. Perhaps Oliver is a good guy, after all.

I rush across the room as fast as I can, tears blurring my vision entirely. I follow the sharp scent of his blood and drop to my knees as I reach him. I wipe the tears away and lift his heavy torso into my lap, stroking his face with my hand. He is breathing so very lightly, I know it is almost time.

"Hey," I say quietly, pressing my forehead against his. I breathe in his perfect scent and fight something inside of me to make sure that I don't cry. I don't want him to see me cry. "You're here… you're not going anywhere," I say forcefully, taking his hand to hold him close to me.

His eyes cloud over and I can see that they're already going dreamy. He **will** stay here. He will **not** go anywhere. I need him.

"C-Claire… I… I love you," he stutters out and I let out a small burst of laughter, which is more hysterical than anything else.

"I love you more," I counter argue, as we always do. "And you're going to tell me that in an hour's time, and tomorrow, and the day after and every single day for the rest of our lives. Because you're _not_ going to die, Myrnin. You're going to stay here, with me."

He shakes his head slightly and slowly lifts his other hand to stroke my cheek.

"I will never leave you," he struggles to say in one breath, his voice so faint, it's almost non-existent.

"NO!" I scream, tears bursting through the wall that I set up. "NO! YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!" I continue to yell, pulling him closer to me. I lift him up but his hand flops from my face. "NOOOOO!" I scream as his body loses the last of its control and flops from my arms. He isn't in my arms anymore. His eyes are closed and his mouth is half open, as if he is in mid breath. He could be sleeping, but he's not.

He's dead.

Dead.

Dead.

I lean over and half lie on him, my arms on him. I sob my heart out. I cannot survive. I don't have my Myrnin. He's not here anymore.

He's gone… forever.

* * *

**Yes, this was a long chapter! I was half crying when I wrote some parts of it!**

**Now, I have a feeling that I'm going to get some reviews for this rather startling chapter? Well, I think I should – I'd love it if everyone who read reviewed. Now, normally that doesn't happen but if people just said if they liked my writing/liked the chapter etc, it'd be great! So, yes, PLEASE REVIEW! Love it if I got MORE than 8 reviews next one! Yes, MORE! hehee**

**Vicky xx**


	28. Pain

Chapter 28:

**Ok, maybe last chapter procured a FEW unexpected events. Myrnin's dead! Claire's a widow! Thank you SO much for the reviews last chapter; I love you all!**

**I don't own anything... **

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

I have noone. I have no husband, no best friend, no lover... They were the same person. The same person as the one who was slain by the disgusting Bishop.

My Myrnin.

He was murdered, drained of all his blood, by Bishop. The horrific excuse for a man killed the love of my life before being killed by Sam... Why didn't Sam go and attack him as soon as Myrnin was caught? Why now? Because if he had, perhaps Myrnin would still be here now. Perhaps I would have my husband.

"Claire, it's alright," Sam's voice comforts me from the side, he rests his hand on my shoulder as an act of solidarity. "Come on, it'll all be ok," he continues: I note how the room is completely empty, even of bodies. There isn't one single living undead person in here, besides Sam and I. Because Myrnin isn't alive anymore... He truly is dead.

How long have I been here for? It feels like days, yet mere seconds at the same time. The tears stopped a long time ago, leaving me simply sitting here blankly with my Myrnin, holding him close and stroking his face softly.

"I, I'm not leaving him," I mutter, pulling away from Sam's touch. In all technicalities, he's the reason Myrnin is dead. If he had acted before he did, Myrnin would have had blood left. Then, most likely, he wouldn't have died and I wouldn't be alone, like I am now.

"Claire, he won't be alone," Sam presses but I shake my head, continuing to hold Myrnin's body close to me. He looks so peaceful... He could almost be sleeping. "Please, come back to the house with me... Please," he begs but I continue to shake my head, moving it so fast it feels like my jaw is rattling.

"I'm not leaving him," I press, even as I hear someone else enter the room. Amelie. It's Amelie.

"Claire, I will take him," she says very gently and I can hear the pain in her voice. He was her friend, her longest and closest friend, and she has lost him as well. But that is nothing compared to losing the love of your life, the one you joined forever for. "He won't be alone," she continues, her voice trembling so very slightly. She places a hand on my shoulder lightly and I respond to it, moving away as she wishes.

Fluidly, I stand up and spin away from my dead husband but stumble. The tears come back, flowing thick and fast, but I don't fall; Sam is here to catch me. He pulls me close into his arms as I sob, unable to put a lid on them again: why even bother?

"Sssshhh," Sam mutters, comforting me as he quickly moves towards the portal with me in tow and takes me through to his and Amelie's house. "You'll be alright," he continues but I don't feel as if I can agree.

The sobbing continues but then anger comes up as well. HE did this to Myrnin. How can I lay in his arms and cry? The tears and sobbing ceases and I wrench myself away from Sam as quickly as possible. The room is empty, apart from us, and I know that Sam chose this deliberately.

"Claire?" he asks, looking shocked and confused as to why I'm over in the corner, contemplating the furniture and ornaments carefully. Which one would be best to throw; which one would cause the biggest loss to Sam? I doubt any will... They're all Amelie's... Unless I begin with the ornaments then move onto Sam's books.

"You let him die," I say coldly, my voice trembling with anger and fear. "You could have stopped Bishop before... Before he killed Myrnin, he could have been stopped. Who cares that he's dead now? Myrnin is dead too!" I yell the last part before throwing a crystal vase in Sam's direction. He doesn't move until the last second when he comes over in my direction, which is when _I _move.

"Claire, it was part of the plan," he counter argues but I shake my head violently, eyeing up another object to throw.

"It was never meant for Myrnin to die," I spit out, hearing the fact that down the hall Michael and Oliver loiter. Myrnin will never loiter again. He will never be anywhere but wherever he is laid to rest. He is dead because Sam didn't save him. "Sam, why didn't you save him?" I mutter quietly, my voice trembling with the tears that threaten to overcome me.

He comes near me again but I turn away, firing another priceless ornament into the corner. It looks like some sort of jewellry box... Who cares? None of this shit is going to make Myrnin be back here and it's not like Amelie particularly needs it. Yet as I think of Amelie, a common French saying comes into my head. It's as if the link between Amelie's stuff being destroyed has created a section in my mind I have never seen before, but I can _imagine_ her saying, her saying, "c'est la vie." That it is simply life that Myrnin has died, nothing else. This, if possible, makes me feel even worse... I need to find something else to throw - but what?

"He died Claire," Sam says gently, breaking my rerieve about what to throw next. These simple words break down any hatred I have for Sam and I begin punching the wall, sobbing as hard as possible... Even more than earlier. "Ssshhh, it's alright... You're going to be fine, Claire," he says as he pulls me away from the wall with my knuckles already bloody... Trust Amelie to have reinforced walls.

I begin punching his chest to try and vent out some of the anger as well, but it soon peters out. "Why?" I wail as Sam wraps his arms around me and begins to comfort me some more. "Why did he have to die?" I break down into fits of hysteria, losing all control of my body: I cannot survive without Myrnin!

"Sweetie, it's alright," Sam mutters and, for one split second, I believe him. For one second, I feel as if we're all going to be happy, that I can get through this. The feeling fades as quickly as it comes, leaving me more alone and desolate than I was before.

"Sam, w-why though?" I press, leaning my head into him in a position of comfort... He is my friend, I need him. His entire being is comforting to me right now. But I cannot survive this.

"It's all part of the way it works," Sam says and for a second I think he's talking about God and religion. "Some people have to die in order for the rest of the people to be free: look at World War Two. Thousands of soldiers died because they were fighting to ensure the world was a place where they would want their children to grow up in... Perhaps the same principle can be applied here," he suggests and I nod. I never thought of it like that; self sacrificing themselves for the good of the people.

"Sam, I'm sorry," I mumble but he ignores me.

"Stop saying that," he orders me firmly, pulling away slightly to look at me stonily in the face. I feel slightly fearful, as if he is reprimanding me. Yet I see his point... I shouldn't blame myself - I mean, it's not my fault that My-Myrnin died. I _tried _to go and save him but Michael and Oliver stopped me. I fought tooth and nail to get there, but they stopped me getting to me. I need him, but he's dead.

"I can't do this," I whisper into Sam's shoulder as I lose all control again. He simply holds me close and waits as the hysteria begins to fade again. It takes time (about forty minutes) for this to happen, for me to regain control of myself enough to talk. He seems to realise I'm me again and that talking to me is going to actually work.

"Sweetie, come on you need to go to sleep now," Sam says and I nod. Escaping into the world of the unconscious may be beneficial for a couple of hours... It will mean that I don't have to think about Myrnin for a couple of hours; at least I hope that will happen.

It feels nice to have him call me ''sweetie'' as if I'm really his granddaughter; it gives me something to hold onto during this time where I have nothing.

"Ok," I say and remove myself from his arms to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I guess you're right," I continue and slowly stand up. I feel weak, as if I can barely move... I suppose the trauma plus the actual events of the battle has used up all the blood my body had.

"Okay," Sam says, catching me as I sway and nearly fall. I lean into him and he supports me. "Come on, lets get you some blood then you can go to bed," it sounds so matter of fact, so normal, to say blood... It still hasn't fully sunk in that I'm actually a vampire. I'm a vampire. When I had Myrnin, I felt normal and as if I simply was living forever.

Now I'm just a vampire.

Sam opens the door and I hear the scurrying away of Michael - I doubt he could hear anything productive that he could not know already. He helps take me down the corridor, supporting my weight and making sure that I don't fall over as I head down towards the kitchen.

"Steady on," Sam says as I stumble again. He picks me up and carries me at a ridiculous speed to the kitchen. We enter and I see that Michael is already producing a bottle of warmed blood from the microwave: I guess he was listening and headed to warm it up for me so that is more effective than being cold and gunky.

"Here you are, Claire," he says, putting the bottle into my hands and unscrewing the cap. I smile very wanly and place the bottle to my lips, beginning to drink it slowly. The blood pours down my throat but it doesn't feel right... I cannot do this. Myrnin died because he lost all of his blood; I cannot drink this blood.

I spit the blood out all over the floor, spraying everywhere. I spit and spit, clearing every single remnant of the blood that was in my mouth out so that I cannot taste it anymore. I wriggle out of Sam's arms and fall heavily to the ground on my knees and begin gagging and retching. Tears mix with the bits of spit that come out and I retch entirely from my stomach. I press my hands into my stomach and collapse onto my side, unable to breathe. I cannot drink blood.

"Claire?" Michael says my name softly, bending down to pull the hair back from my face. He looks so concerned but I hate it... I don't want concern. I want Myrnin. I want my husband; I cannot drink blood now, knowing how he died, _seeing _how he died.

"I can't do it," I mutter, almost to myself.

"Can't do what?" Michael asks me quietly, taking one of my arms. Sam takes the other and together they lift me up but keep my weight. I wouldn't be able to stand. Almost every single particle of blood in my body is on the floor - i.e not much is left keeping me alive.

"D-drink blood," I mutter and he looks slightly alarmed. However Sam seems to say something - I cannot identify the words... It's too much effort for my body - and this seems to reassure Michael.

"Ok, it's going to be ok, Claire," Michael says, lifting me up. He doesn't seem fazed whatsoever by my weight and simply carries me to my room. I begin to fall unconscious but fight to keep awake - this unconscious isn't the usually welcoming unconscious named sleep. No, it's scary and like jumping off the edge into the unknown. I remember when I was a kid and my Dad took me swimming; I refused to jump in because I didn't know how deep it was - too shallow, I could hit my head and die but too deep and I could drown. It's like that... I don't want to jump off, I want to my feet firmly on the ground.

Michael places me lightly on my bed and tucks in the sheets around me. Sam seems to have disappeared off somewhere but I don't care...

"Ssshhh," Michael says as I begin to talk. "Just go to sleep and when you wake up you'll feel better," he promises but I don't believe him. I don't think I'm ever going to be better again.

I do as I am told and shut my eyes. My weary body instantly shuts down and for a moment I am paralysed until my brain shuts down as well. Ahhh sleep is upon me. Thank God for that.

_Amelie's POV:_

I kneel beside Myrnin's body and carefully arrange his limbs so that they are exactly straight - he doesn't want to look shoddy in death. I cannot believe this... This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen; he was meant to distract Bishop then run out of the way. After all, he has, had, Claire and all of us... There was even a chance... Yet that no longer matters; we will never find out if that is possible. _This _child will have lost a dear uncle and perhaps may not even be born without Myrnin.

Why did he have to die? Why did he have to play the hero, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with my Father then _deliberately _tripping and attacking? He should have known he could never win... So why did he even bother? _He _completed the suicide mission, not Sam. Now Claire is alone and Myrnin is dead, all because he had to be the damned hero and 'save the day'. Oh look, he has just made matters worse. He had to go and try and prove himself, even though we all know how accomplished he is, and then he lost. The worst thing of all... Claire saw everything. Despite the hardest efforts, she saw even him fighting Bishop before actually seeing his death. I have to hand it to Oliver, he restrained her even through his shock and never released her to her certain death, even though he certainly had the ability. Perhaps he is a better person than we originally thought; perhaps Lucy affected him more than he lets on to me.

Myrnin, you fool! You had everything you could have ever wanted and yet you had to go and die! You had to leave Claire, to leave me your best friend, just because you couldn't hang on.

The worst thing is, is that I know how it feels. Sam died and I suffered like Claire, but without the support of many... Myrnin did his best but he never was the emotional man: I vaguely remember him and Claire gunkballing for her to get over Shane and move onto him - rather an unorthodox method. Oliver tried, I suppose, but he never knew what to say and I was always suspicious. I knew that he didn't have any _real_ reason, not truly, for helping me so I never believed him.

Now that he is ready, I suppose I should remove him from this dratted room. If I can, I will never step foot in here again – it holds too many memories for me now. None of these memories are good ones, oh no… the complete opposite of that.

Carefully, slowly, I lift Myrnin's body from the floor and let one of the escalating tears drip from my eye. I stand for a moment, just holding the body of my fallen comrade, and cry out all of the tears I can. Then I wipe the tracks away from my face and return to being 'the ice queen'… after all, Claire is the one who lost him. I only lost a friend. I should count myself lucky that I still have a baby and a husband. Claire has neither…

I take Myrnin through the portal and into the small room behind my office that only two people knew about. One of them is now dead. I am the only one who knows of its existence now. I will not lie… this is one of the most painful experiences I have ever come across in my life and now I don't have my best friend to help me through it.

_Dearly beloved Father in heaven, please have it seen tot that my friend Myrnin is well treated and happy in his afterlife. He was taken from us far too early and he didn't deserve to die. If you do this for me, God, I will do __**everything**__ in my power to make sure that nothing __**ever**__ occurs like this ever again. Your loyal worshipper, Amelie. Amen._

I pray, I pray to God and every single person and thing that could do anything for Myrnin. He needs to come back… yet he cannot…

* * *

**Yeahhh... The happy thing that was going to happen that chapter sort of didn't: Amelie's POV was an addition I wasn't expecting, but it fitter (at least I think it did).**

**Please R&R! Or you know what'll happen! LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW!**

**Vicky xx**


	29. Dreams Aren't Reality

**Chapter 29: **

**So what are you thinking of the story up to here? The dream idea (and way it is written) is thanks to Enchantress Nightshade's story - when life throws you a curveball, deal with it... I named it! :P so, yeah, check it out! :D**

**Before I forget: I'M GOING TO SEE JLS AND OLLY MURS LIVE IN JUNE IN HULL! WHOOP, KC STADIUM HERE I COME! Bet you're all jealous! you SHOULD be!**

**& btw, the dream here is the most graphic I've ever written haha :P YET, it is NOTHING compared to the story, written by my friend, Lover of Myrnin. She reccommended me, so for those of you who are rather... Ahem, liking graphical content between Shane/Claire, read 'Sexy Times In The Shower' lol! **

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

_I sweep through the fields of beautiful grass, the sun beating down upon my back. Yet I do not feel a thing... Perhaps I have immunity? I do not know but... But ahead of me, is Myrnin. Where am I? Is this reality or am I dreaming of my lover, the one who was slain mere hours ago? Please, please, please, tell me that it is the former, that the entire battle was a dream._

_"Myrnin!" I yell and smile as he turns to face me. He runs faster than I ever imagined possible, closing the gap in less than a second. He holds my face between his hands and I stare into his face, rememorising every single inch of his beautiful, vital, alive, face. "I love you!" I whisper before being clinched in a hug. Myrnin's hands wrap into my hair and for a moment I simply stay there._

_"I love you more," Myrnin says and I smile into his chest, pleased to have him in front of me. He's alive, even though it's my dream, and I cannot stay away from him!_

_I pull away slightly and look into his face before his lips are upon mine. The fireworks fly everywhere and I'm pulling him closer to me, trying to feel him against my body. I NEED him... I've gone without him like this for over a month, he needs to be with me NOW!_

_I feel his tongue at my lips and I allow it to invade my mouth, it heading halfway down my throat already. It feels so good to have this again, so delicious to taste his scent on my lips and being able to put my hands all over him... I don't care that we could be walked across on - it's MY dream! If I don't want anyone here, noone will come here!_

_I begin to rip at his shirt, anxious for it to be absent - I want to be able to feel the perfect planes of his chest right now. The kiss breaks apart for a moment as he struggles out of the shirt, absolutely no questions asked, before his lips press to mine once again with a matter of urgency. This pattern continues for a moment until his fingers begin groping at the buttons on my blouse, beginning to reveal the lace bra I'm wearing. His fingers fumble over the buttons, infuriating him, so in the end he just rips it off my back: this was my favourite blouse! Skilfully, this time, he unhooks my bra whilst I jump to put my legs around his waist. I feel something that makes me raise my eyebrows slightly but continue, pressing my body against him with as much force as possible._

_He ends up falling backwards, with me on top of him, and lands amongst the flowers on the ground. I sit upright on his chest whilst his hands get rather busy with me... Ooohhh!_

_I fall back down and begin to help him remove the rather hideous jeans he's wearing - hideous, because they're on him! I kiss his chest as I move down, unbuckling his buckle to his belt before ripping them off - much like his outburst moments ago, I cannot wait the whole extra seconds it would take!_

_I return to kiss his mouth, moaning slightly as he removes my jeans with one fluid movement... I can only hope that this is a dream because otherwise we're either in a place with artificial sunlight or we're going to be walking back home naked! He kisses me again and I cannot react anything but instinctively... (__**Yeah... This is all you're getting... Imagination :P)**_

_OoOoOo_

_"Is this a dream, Myrnin?" I ask him as I lay with my head on his chest. His hands lock in my hair and I smile as I enjoy the proximity between us._

_"Yes, it is, my dear," he says wistfully, kissing my shoulder softly, gently. "But I can tell you now, I will be with you again. You won't have to die for this happen... Yet I cannot say when I will be with you. I can only guarantee I WILL see you again; how I do not know," he continues... No. No. The real life events ARE real... This entire sexual time has just been fantasy - he truly is dead. _

_Tears drop down my cheeks and onto his chest as this processes through my mind._

_"Don't leave me... I can't bear it," I whisper and I can tell he is crying as well._

_"I will never truly leave you," he promises. "But you are strong enough to survive without me. You will be fine until I come back; this I promise you," he continues and I sit upright. He smiles wanly at me and I know, even though it's my dream, it's hard for him. I can only hope what he says is true._

_I bend down and press my lips to his very softly, our salty tears mingling together. I make to pull away but he pulls me in close, gripping me tightly. "This kiss has to last for who knows how long," he murmurs against my lips. "You're staying like this till you wake up... I love you," he says and I push myself as close to my husband as I can._

_Then I wake up._

My eyes slowly open and I feel a sharp stabbing of pain: I don't have my Myrnin anymore. I feel that I'm fully clothed and that someone is holding my hand: but whom?

Slowly, my eyes open and I think for one short second that it is Myrnin sitting here besides me. My heart crushes into a flattened version of itself as I see it is simply my grandmother, Amelie.

"Ahhh, you're awake," she says with a forced smile. She is clasping my hand in both of hers and I can see a worried look on her face.

"Yeah," I say, struggling to sit upright. I feel a stabbing pain, different to the emotional pain, and look down to my leg. There's a drip feeding blood into me - that's why I'm awake again; that's why I'm able to move... They've been injecting me whilst I've been unconscious. "You've had me on a drip?" I confirm and tense slightly. Amelie looks worried and nods tentatively, rubbing my hand in small circles.

"You were... Low," she tactfully says and I nod. "You have been asleep for nearly seven hours," she continues: wow. Was that because of what I was dreaming about or simply the lack of sangia(1) in my body? I cannot say b-l-o-o-d anymore... It hurts too much.

"Well I can certainly feel that," I say, wincing as I struggle upright. I have the stiffness in my body associated with long sleeping - evidently seven hours is a long time for a vampire. "What is everyone doing or been doing?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know," she admits honestly. "Since Samuel told me that you were like this, I came to sit with you. I wanted to be here when you woke up and, honestly, it gave me an excuse to sit down," she jokes very lightly and I appreciate the effort to lighten the mood.

"How is my little aunt or uncle doing?" I ask, reaching out slowly to touch her stomach. She doesn't seem to mind and helps guide my hand to where apparently there appears to be a little action. A small kick greets my hand - that must be pretty painful for Amelie.

"They have been making their presence known every moment of the time I have been here with you," she says with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, so suddenly I'm not sure how it happened, I'm in Amelie's arms and sobbing again. The drip drops to the floor but I cannot smell the blood; I can only smell Amelie's sweet scent, so similar to Myrnin's and yet so different.

"Come on, my darling, it will all be ok," Amelie comforts me, stroking my hair softly and making slight comforting noises. It doesn't seem right coming from someone who appears to be only old enough to be my sister at maximum, yet I appreciate it all the same. If I close my eyes, it may well be an elderly woman with grey hair and wrinkles.

"How can you say that?" I whisper into her shoulder, or wherever my head is.

"I lost my Samuel, didn't I?" she says and I feel guilt. I forgot that last time it was Sam that died. But he came back... Myrnin isn't coming back, no matter what my dreams told me otherwise.

"I forgot," I mumble as I manage to get a lid on the tears again.

"Needless to say you have reason enough," Amelie says quietly, looking at the floor. Her eyes are glistening and I can just tell she's barely holding in the tears for Myrnin herself.

"And you," I say with a small smile. "Please be happy, Amelie... H-he wouldn't be able to stand it if you weren't, if he were here," I say, taking deep breaths throughout it.

"Perhaps you're right," Amelie says and smiles at me. "Before I forget, your phone has beeped rather a few times. I believe the respondent is Ms Rosser," she says, and somewhere inside of me dances with glee. Eve's had her baby! Perhaps I can go and spend an hour basking in someone else's glory to get rid of this self torment just a little.

"Hand it over, please," I say, for once Amelie not reprimanding my speech. Something she hasn't done since before... Before I turned evil. Amelie hands me the phone and I slowly unlock it to receive the information about who has been communicating with me. Or trying to, at least.

_You have nine missed calls from Eve._

_You have two text messages from Eve._

Why is Eve so desperate to speak to me? It's not as if she's gotten wind about this entire mission... Ohh, yeah. I remember now. The baby. My goddaughter or godson. They were due to be born today or something - perhaps that's why she is so desperate to get me to go to her - I mean I want to.

Could this be something that makes me feel slightly normal, even for so short a time? Is it right to?

I say yes.

**Claire! Come down when you can and say hello to your new godchild! Eve xxxx**

The second text is just exactly the same - she's probably wanted me to come down... Given the fact seven of the calls happened in between the texts, that's what I would expect.

"What is it?" Amelie asks me and I can tell the fact that she doesn't know is quite obviously killing her.

"Eve had her baby," I say and she smiles genuinely... Well she couldn't be NOT genuine, given she is pregnant herself!

"Well that is a good piece of news," she says to me. Then almost to herself, she continues, "We could do with a smattering of happiness at the moment."

"I'm going to go down and see her," I say, standing upright as soon as I decide this. I make to head to the door, keen to get to Eve as soon as possible, when Amelie grasps my arm quickly.

"At least get changed first, Claire," she suggests, her nose wrinkling slightly. "It isn't polite to turn up in clothes covered in... Especially with your, ahem, nature and the fact you are going to a hospital. Don't embarrass me," she says and I get the first **real **inkling here that she is my grandmother. Being embarrassed is such a grandmother-ish thing to do!

"Fine," I say, too weak emotionally to be able to argue back. "What do you propose I wear? A flowing ball gown with pink silk and a fake smile so realistic even you would be proud?" I just snap at the end and see a spasm of pain flash across before she gets it under control once again. Under her mask... Still, what I wouldn't give to have one of them right now.

She keeps her temper under check somehow and simply puts her arm around my shoulders softly. "Take a shower and I shall have some clothing set aside in here for you that is... _Appropriate _for the occasion and the identity of your friend. So no, pink ball gowns are not in the running, but a smile is. You cannot bring your problems to such a joyous occasion, do you understand?" she says and I nod. She is right, I suppose. I shouldn't take my depression to such a happy occasion where they know nothing about what's gone on. It's their child's _birth_, it should be filled with joy not my problems. Also, Shane would kill me for 'making Eve unhappy' even though they speak less than I willingly speak to Oliver!

I trudge into the ensuite bathroom and shut the door. I wonder... I wonder if I tried to drown myself if that would work. After all, we need some oxygen to feed the... Liquid inside of us and if we go a long time without oxygen... Maybe we die. It's definitely something to consider for the future.

Dutifully, I step into the shower - who knew Amelie would be so responsive to modern culture and actually have installed _showers _in some rooms! - and begin to wash away the last day. This past day has been the worst day of my life; I cannot wait for it to be over. Yet, in a sense, it never _will _be over - not until I can sleep for more than three hours at a time (doing what I did to get seven isn't exactly pleasant) will I have a chance of it being open. Not until I can sleep for an entire day will it truly be finished. This day will not end for the next forty nine years, three months.

It is true torture.

Yet I must think positively, at least for a time. If I can think positive, Eve will never know the difference. Already, I'm mastering Amelie's mask of hiding her emotions and this is something I am actually thankful for.

I wrap myself in the soft goodness of a white fluffy towel and let my hair down to fan all over my back. There doesn't appear to be anyone in my room, so I suppose it's clear for me to go through into it. Tentatively, I open the door and peek my head out into the room: there isn't anyone in it and the door is shut, although I see my bed has been fully made (who knew Amelie could make a bed!) and there are some of the clothes I took to Sam's flat on the bed. Even, yes, underwear - what a surprise, however, that it is the plainest she could probably find in my drawers!

I pull this on and look at the clothing – black skinny jeans and a loose orange top that ruffles up slightly. It has a pattern of a lock and key on the front – I bought this in New York – and I smile as I recognise how she has selected an entire outfit that she paid for, technically. There is a small note on the bed, written in her unique calligraphy.

_Well, I thought that it would be fitting for you to wear the clothing I selected and also, apparently, paid for. I have to say, however, it was rather difficult deciding which clothes to select – some of the things you own are __**hideous**__! Be well, Claire… I shall see you later. Amelie. _

In the corner is a mirror, so I begin to brush through my hair, desperate for it to be as nice as possible. I leave it loose over my shoulders, to protect more and more of me, and practise hiding all the pain I so evidently see in my own eyes. Within a few moments I have managed to cloak this over, so all I can see is the happiness I have for Eve and Neil. Here's the theory complete; now it's time to put the theory into action.

I pick up my iPhone and dial Eve's mobile number, which is picked up immediately.

"CB!" she exclaims, absolutely ecstatic.

"Eve!" I reply, trying to emulate the same tone that she has. "I'm going to come down now, if that's ok?" I ask, making sure my hair is perfect – it is the only part of me that can be – as I pull on my converse. Yes, Amelie, even though she hates them, has provided me with my purple converse. I pull out a little sheet of paper with another note on it:

_You aren't going to be seen with __**me**__ in public today, so I see no problems with you wearing them… you may wish to look at the bottom of the left shoe in slightly more detail than before. A. _

I do this and see how there is a slight hole in the sole – I can either get it repaired or just buy some more. Hey, my grandmother is the Founder, I'm pretty sure I can afford it.

I haven't forgotten Myrnin, no not at all. Just… just if I think about him then gong to see Eve will be about _me_, and not my new godchild – that is why I am not going to do it.

"Sure thing – its room 2112," Eve says easily and I swallow, trying desperately to bring back the jolly, light hearted tone I had before; that's the issue with thinking about Myrnin. He's just dispelled the hard work of the past few minutes and he isn't even here.

"Ok, I'll be down soon," I say quietly, having managed to get back a little of the happiness I had before. I put down the phone and turn towards the wall, considering. Do I create a portal here or do I go out and have to face Oliver, Michael and Sam… and have to be near remnants of _him_? I think the answer to this is pretty simple – I am going to have to create a portal here.

I close my eyes and conjure up the dark brown wooden door, complete with a delicate doorknob and indentations in the wood where panels ought to be. I then walk towards this door and turn the handle, thinking of the dark foyer of the waiting room. I cannot go out in the sunlight, like I did in my dream. I need to remain in the shade.

As I walk into the hospital, I head into the section where it is all dark – there is a receptionist, but I have never seen her have much work to do.

"Hi," I say with a forced smile – this is the first time I have had a proper chance to test it out! "I'm here to see Eve Rosser, in room 2112?" I ask and she nods, checking something off on her very empty calendar and list of sheets.

"Go ahead, it's the first room on the right," she says. Her heart rate is speeding up dramatically, as is her breathing, and I get the inkling that she is _scared_ of me… then again, I guess if she found out that I was on the wrong side for a while (her Protector appears to be… ahhh, yes, Oliver) she would be scared of someone who could quite easily kill her.

"Thank you!" I express before walking, at a human speed, to the room she pointed out. I take a deep breath before entering a warm room covered in pink – it's a girl! Of course I was _sure _it would be, but there is always the off chance that the ultrasound could be wrong!

"Hey!" Eve whispers, cradling a small baby in her arms. Neil and Shane are standing discussing _football_, of all things, in the corner of the room but Neil looks up and smiles as he sees me. Shane simply stares stonily at the floor around my feet… then again, after what happened at my wedding I wouldn't be surprised if he was angry or embarrassed.

"Eve!" I say, flitting over at top speed to stand besides her. "What is her name?" I ask, bending over to see the bundle of joy. I don't have to pretend to be happy to see her – she is an absolute beauty! Her face is round and her cheeks have little dimples as she smiles up at Eve – this is truly remarkable!

"Jennifer Claire," she says and I feel so completely and utterly touched that she would name her middle name after me… this is truly remarkable.

"Hello, Jennifer," I coo, very carefully placing a finger on her face and tracing the bones. Shane tenses up slightly but I ignore him – if the parents aren't bothered about me being a vampire, he shouldn't! It's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything!

"Would you like to hold her?" Eve asks me and I almost explode with pride and, in a sense, happiness. It's like this one good act is keeping the horrible things in my life at the minute at bay – this is amazing.

"Yes please," I say and make a cradle for little baby Jennifer (who is wearing one of the babygros I bought for her in New York) to go into my arms. She is so light and small and delicate… I want one! She is amazing… I cannot imagine the joy Eve must be feeling right now.

Perhaps my life is suckish at the minute. But there is this new life, this baby Jennifer, who hasn't experienced anything bad. It is my goal, my mission, in life for her **never** to have to go through what I or Eve or any of the others have had to. I will always watch over her, without fail.

She is the future generation of Morganville, after all!

* * *

**(1) blood**

**What did you think? I tried to make it as happy as possible, but if it was **too** happy, it would have been a little gauche after the whole death thing!**

**Still, tell me what you think! Pwiddy pwease, more reviews!**

**If you need anymore Sam/Amelie or basically any pairing (mainly...) please check out my oneshots! I have lots and if you ask, I'll even write you one!**

**Vicky xx**


	30. Stake Through The Heart

**Chapter 30:**

**''Kindly unspoken, you show your emotion, silence speaks louder than words.'' - Kate Voegele, Kindly Unspoken from 'Don't Look Away' album.**

**Also, for you sex-crazed readers, my friend (lover of myrnin) has written a 'm' rated fic called 'a night of passion' about this pair - in the setting of my story - for you all, with my permission/betaing! Please check it out and review please!**

**

* * *

**

_Sam's POV:_

He must come back. He has to... He died the exact same way that I did, and I came back. Just when? I don't know when I began to feel I was trapped: at first I simply knew I was alive, but I drifted in and out. Soon after, it became that I was conscious for many an hour but unable to move before I was continually awake and unable to move... The only thing I could do was breathe very quietly. If Amelie had been younger or been louder when she visited me, perhaps I would still be under the ground, buried alive.

If that had happened, who knows what the world would be like? Amelie would still be depressed over my death and Oliver would be using that to his advantage. Perhaps Claire and Shane would have been together still because Myrnin never realised his feelings, or Michael and Eve stuck it out. Maybe Oliver would have killed Amelie... Or attempted to, or even confessed the love I know he feels for her, at least partially. He seems to have gotten over it now (partially as she's pregnant with my child), but maybe if I hadn't have always been around, he'd have voiced his feelings. This would have been appalling for the state of the town.

Yet Myrnin _**will**_ come back, I can feel it in my bones. I know that, due to the discovery he made about the fact if you drain a vampire they don't die, but I don't know **when**. That's the hard part – Amelie _has_ to have remembered this, but I doubt that Claire will have. She's too wracked with grief to even _consider_ the fact that Myrnin could have a chance of coming back; she's barely managing to make it through an hour or two. I felt so much guilt as she cried in my arms earlier because it _is_ my fault that he is dead – I could have gone in beforehand and saved him but I didn't. I followed my orders and now Myrnin is dead. I killed him and I knew this as I held his widow in my arms, consoling her through the pain.

I should have _realised_ that she wouldn't want to drink blood after seeing what happened to Myrnin. I should have waited for her to go to sleep anyway before setting up a drip of blood for her. Instead, I **stupidly** expected her to be able to drink the blood. All she did was end up bringing up every single ounce of blood in her body, leaving _her_ almost on the brink of death. If I hadn't have set up the iv as soon as she had fell asleep, she would have stayed unconscious – possibly forever. Michael did a brilliant job in fetching the blood and the equipment and I used the methods that Myrnin used for Amelie to inject the blood into Claire. As soon as I did it, Amelie appeared in the room and refused to leave her side, meaning that I could leave. The guilt I felt, I feel still, was so great I could barely look at Claire.

So I spent the entire time – seven hours – that Claire was asleep just staring into space. All I could do was think about how I had destroyed two people's lives by doing what I did… it may not have been _technically_ my fault but I still feel if I had acted differently he would still be here.

"Sam?" Amelie's voice comes from around the living room door, making me jump in alarm. Since when has she been standing there?

"Amelie?" I say, turning to face her but remaining seated on the sofa. She looks so… so fragile. I can barely say that I have seen her more vulnerable looking than now – she looks like she is going to break if you say one harsh word to her. "Come here!" I say and she is suddenly in my arms and tears are spilling out of her eyes. I comfort her, listening to the steady stream of tears coming out and pressing her into me so that the wracking of her body is stemmed slightly. I cannot bear _her _to need me as well – I know that being her husband means that this is my job but… I cannot do it.

"Amelie, it's going to be ok," I say quietly into her long blonde hair that is around her shoulders. "He will be ok."

"Samuel, he is _dead_," she says and I can tell that she has forgotten how I am here. "I doubt that anyone like that could _possibly_ be ok. So don't lie to me Samuel, or I swear I will not be responsible for my actions."

Wow, she _really_ is getting touchy. I wish… I wish that I could have Myrnin and Claire think up some sort of cure for her, but that isn't going to happen. Perhaps Myrnin won't even be back by the time my child is born. I don't know. I can only wish for something.

"Have you forgotten how I am here?" I ask her, slightly sharply. "Amelie, if a vampire is drained _he doesn't die_! Myrnin is alive in his body, he just cannot be found yet. He may _appear_ to be dead right now, but inside he is alive… even he cannot realise it yet but he is in there. He will come back, Amelie," I explain and she pulls away from me to look me in the eye. Her eyes are rimmed with red and she looks so vulnerable, so _young_, I can barely believe that this is my wife. She doesn't appear to be her strong self… she is scared and unhappy about the loss of her friend.

"I forgot about that," Amelie says slowly before she wraps her arms around my neck so tightly if I was human I would be dead from a lack of air. "Samuel, I am so sorry… please forgive me for forgetting."

I tighten my arms around her back, pulling my wife and child into me as close as possible. If I could never let her go, I would choose to stay like this. She is the love of my life and I can **never** loose her.

"Amelie, you have nothing to apologise for," I say to her, kissing her ear softly. "Never apologise to me for something so stupid… I think you need to go to bed," I say to her but she shakes her head.

"Claire…" she begins but stops.

"Claire, as you said before, is at the hospital, trying to be normal," I remind her. "Therefore, she doesn't need you fretting over her here as well. Come to bed with me and sleep. Michael has gone home, as have the other vampires, and Oliver is at Common Grounds. Everything else can wait until tomorrow morning – you need some sleep and I want to be able to kiss _both _my babies goodnight," I say, for the first time referring to Amelie as my 'baby' out loud. I love her so much, to see her hurting like this is truly horrific for me.

"Excuse me," she says, sounding affronted but happy at the same time. "Since when have I been a baby?" she says, but doesn't resist my urging for bed.

"You're not a baby… you're _my_ baby!" I say, swinging her up into my arms with her legs lying across my body, her feet hanging off the end. I move her so that her upper torso is lying on me before I kiss her neck softly, smiling as she smiles, despite herself.

"Oh, Samuel... I love you so much," she says wistfully, pressing her head into my chest, the top of her head under my chin.

"Well I'm pretty fond of you too," I joke and she makes a fake noise of outrage. One of my hands rests on her stomach and I rub it softly. "And you, you're pretty awesome as well!" I say in the way you speak to a baby. I cannot wait to be a father - unlike with Dan, I want to be a proper Dad to this baby.

"Feeling more and more unworthy every second," Amelie grumbles slightly and I laugh. I spin her around (it's pretty weird how with everyone else she reacts so quickly but she basically lets me do what I want with her) and lean her down backwards onto her back before kissing her passionately. I put across every single negative or unhappy thought of recent in the kiss, but having changed the emotions to happiness and entire delight.

"_Still _feeling inadequate, Mrs Glass?" I inquire breathlessly, in a sense. Just looking at Amelie brings about a sense of breathlessness... I cannot breathe when I look at her beauty. Perhaps this is too vain a thing, too superficial, to be thinking about given the circumstances we are in but I don't care.

"I'm thinking that sleep may be a nice avenue to take now," Amelie says as I nuzzle her neck very softly. Now she has said this, I stand up and sweep her into my arms once again before dashing to our room. I lay her down on the bed and join her, not changing. I don't physically have the energy to do this. So instead I simply pull Amelie's head onto my chest, wrap my arms around her and go to sleep with my wife. After all, we can't be sad _all_ the time, can we?

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

"Can I have a word with you, Claire?" Shane says to me quietly, about five minutes after I walked in the room. I look up from little Jennifer and nod, waiting for him to say what he's going to say. "In private?" he continues - what could HE have to say to ME in private? It's not as if we're dating... No, let's not think about that.

I hand Jennifer back to Eve and Neil and follow Shane out of the room; he was moving without even waiting for an answer from me. Optimist or what? He heads down a maze of corridors and we come out in a store room which doesn't appear to have been used in quite a while. So we obviously have no chance of being disturbed, then.

Shane shuts and locks the door behind me before acting in a way I **never **expected: he shoves me into a trolley of disused medical equipment. I'm not expecting it, so I fall to the ground along with the scalpels and tweezers, one burying itself deep in my leg. I've been lucky otherwise.

"ARGH!" I scream but Shane just stands looking vindictive. It's then that I realise he's holding a silver stake. No matter where he stakes me with that, the silver will kill me near instantly. Shit.

But my attention is drawn back to the blood issuing out from my leg. It's pouring out and it's not stopping because the scalpel is still in it; Myrnin. Myrnin. The blood, the blood reminds me of my dead husband. The man who died because all the blood he had came out of him. Shit.

I cannot remove the scalpel from my leg because I'm too preoccupied with the blood and the similarity with Myrnin. I spasm in pain and I see Shane actually looks happy... But then he turns confused slightly.

"Pull the damned scalpel out, Claire... Or are you planning on drinking your own blood, you little psycho?" he asks, sneering. He loses any concern he had for me in his face and I slowly move my hand towards my leg. Tears are spilling out of my eyes and I sob, thinking of Myrnin and the similarity this situation has with his. "Oh for god's sake, quit the crying. Who's gone and died? I'd only say you if you don't shut the hell up!" he hisses and I cry even harder, as I hear the word 'died' - Myrnin!

"You... Don't... Know... Anything," I hiss out, using the little strength, emotional, I have to pull the scalpel. The wound begins to heal quickly and soon the only remnants of it ever being in my leg is the dried blood. I stop the tears and simply dry heave as the scent of my blood hits me: I think everything to do with blood is now disgusting. I will never be able to drink blood again, unless Myrnin actually manages to come back: I am not a strong believer that this will happen. So from now on, I'm simply going to be almost dying then coming back... Unless I just let Shane kill me now.

"Come on, stand up and fight me," Shane sneers at me. I struggle to my feet and kick away the scalpels, falling back against the wall. I know I'm strong enough to fight him and win, or even just to stand up properly, but I can't. I'm emotionally fragile: all my 'fixing up' with Eve has just carved more holes. I'm never going to be normal again. As long as I don't have Myrnin, I won't be. That sounds so medieval - I need a man - doesn't it? But he's the reason I joined forever, so I can't just forget about him.

I swallow and shake my head. "No," I say, defiantly. "I'm not going to fight you."

"So you'd just stand there and let me kill you?" Shane sneers and I nod. "Jeez, Claire, what's he done to you that means you're willing to die?" he asks, softening slightly.

"He. Did. Nothing," I lie through my teeth, in between panting from trying to just actually stand upright.

"So you're a wreck who can't apparently stand the sight of blood even though you're a vampire, as well as being unable to stand up, for absolutely no reason?" Shane asks, disbelieving of me. I have to admit, nothing being up is more than a little suspicious. "Yeah, right. We dated for a pretty long time, Claire, you can't exactly hide that something pretty big is up."

"Fuck you," I snarl, putting as much emotion into it as possible. However, it still comes out weak and sounding like I'm a damsel in distress.

"What did Myrnin do to upset ickle wickle Claire?" Shane mocks, instantly causing my heart to find another place to break. "Did he not let you put the acid in the beaker? Did he not let you have your own way all the time? Did he make you feel jealous?" he says and I snap.

"No," I snarl, with as much meaning as possible. I'm on a knife edge, about to tip from this short surge of power into the depths of pain. "He died. We were fighting... We were fighting Bishop, all of us, and Bishop drained him. I was standing there and he killed him. So he hasn't done anything to upset me... Because I'm not really here anymore," I break down, tears falling out of my eyes.

Shane doesn't even look concerned. Instead... Instead he _laughs_! He laughs that Myrnin has lost his life, meaning that I am so alone and desolate now that he has perished.

"God, that's karma at work there," he says, infuriating me. I find some strength in my inner core and I stand upright, furious. I zoom across the room and grab Shane by the neck, forcing him against the wall with a bang. I feel him press the end of the stake slightly into my chest and I almost collapse. His face doesn't betray any fear or anything other than steely determination to finish me off.

"Do it," I dare him, raising my eyebrows. Once again, the tears have dried and I just feel _empty_, as if there isn't anything inside of me. "You _know_ you want to, after what I did… I moved on and I was happy. Now I'm _wanting_ to die… you know that you could oblige and just help me; please, I'm begging you," I plead with him, tears making an appearance in my eyes. He appears to actually be considering this, something for which I am so grateful. I cannot survive in a world where Myrnin doesn't exist.

He nods slowly and reaffirms his grip on the stake, positioning it exactly perfectly as to get it in my heart…

* * *

**Mwahahahaha, suicidal Claire here! Could she actually be able to die? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter – reviews would be appreciated for speedier updating! Pwiddy pwease... I had like 46 hits on the last chapter in 36 hours (different people) and if more people reviewed, I could update more! But... this COULD be the second to last chapter here... wouldn't it be a shame (and there IS a strong likelihood the next chapter is the last) if you didn't review! LOL! :P**

**Don't forget - Lover of Myrnin!**

**Vicky xx**


	31. Changes Changes Changes

**Chapter 31:**

**Now, could this be the final chapter in the story? Read on to find out…**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

I stand, waiting for Shane to do it, to kill me. This is the one thing that I truly want right now, to be able to be reunited with Myrnin in death: I don't want to be alive without him.

That's when it all goes wrong.

Shane removes the stake from my chest and smiles vindictively at me. "No chance, love. There isn't a chance that you're taking the easy road out of this; oh no, you can stay alive and suffer. Or get someone who doesn't know you to kill you – then again, _everyone_ in this town knows you for turning onto Bishop's side. That was the lowest low point you could **ever** have sunk to, you know, Claire. There isn't a single damn place lower than choosing _Bishop_ over your so called 'friends'," he sneers and I feel a complete let down. I was expecting that this could be my final moment by which I had to suffer without Myrnin.

"Thanks for that," I say, falling down onto the floor and sitting cross legged. It's so fluid it takes him a second to process how I'm no longer standing next to him - then he sneers... Of course he would be opposed to anything I do that identifies me as the vampire I am.

"I'm going now," Shane announces after a moment. "Either you follow and be normal or you leave and break to pieces. Just don't do that in front of Eve. She doesn't deserve to have you dump your problems on her. Understand?"

"What do you think I was doing earlier?" I ask him stonily, processing through the fact that he refused to give me what I want. I'd have thought such a vampire-hater would have leaped at the chance to kill a vampire - especially one that you was once close to 'and broke his heart' even though he seemed to move on pretty damn fast with Lauren.

He shakes his head at me before walking out of the room. For a moment, I simply sit here and think... I think through how I almost had the chance to be with Myrnin; I almost managed to persuade Shane to do something. Then he denied me of this at the last hurdle - he broke my heart in a way that Myrnin didn't manage to do with his death. It's because I expected to be able to die and be with him... But I don't have that anymore.

I stand up and march quickly towards the door, bursting through it and heading to Eve's room. On the way, I wipe away any remnants of the tears and think positively: I want to be happy as I go into Eve's room and see my Goddaughter.

I walk into the room with a confident swagger that I don't really feel.

"Claire, you're back!" Eve exhales with a smile, hugging Jennifer in closer to her. Neil has his arm around her waist and they look like such a proper family - it's truly adorable to see them like this!

"Do you really think I'd miss out on spending some time with my bestest girl in the entire world?" I say, looking at Jennifer with a complete smile. There's no way you COULDN'T look at her without being genuine.

Eve, on the other hand, looks faux hurt. "Jeez, that's what you get for having a baby," she mutters but I can tell she doesn't mean it. "Your best friend replaces you with the sprog! Oi, Shane, you'd best be paying attention when I say the moment you start giving my baby coffee instead of me is the moment you die!" she says, sounding deathly serious.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Shane says, holding his hands up. He sets the coffee cup down on the table - when Eve is talking about coffee, having a mug of the stuff isn't the best idea - and smiles like criminals do with their whole board and number thing. "I will never give her coffee if that makes you happy," he promises.

"Good," Eve says.

"Just make sure the vamp doesn't drain her blood," he mutters under his breath so that only I can hear. He looks at me defiantly and I stare stonily back before diverting my attention to Jennifer; she's the reason I'm in here.

My phone vibrates as I approach Eve again and as I stand next to her, I quickly check what's going on.

_You have thirteen missed calls from Amelie and Sam:_

Shit... Shit, shit, shit! Amelie'll kill me for missing her calls and it's going to be even worse now she's Miss MoodyPants 24/7! Sam'll probably just join in the killing for fun... Ow. Maybe, for the sake of my absentee heart, I should stop talking about death; it only brings more pain to me.

_You have a text message from Michael:_

I wonder what he wants... Ahhh wait, I bet Amelie is so pissed at me she can't type a text message out, so Michael has been given the undying pleasure of texting me. I think... I think, and you have no idea how much it pains me to say it, that I'm going to have to go into the lab myself and start making a calming thing. I also need to start finding out how this child came to be between two vampires and also how and when it's going to be born.

Myrnin being Myrnin won't have written anything down, so whatever point he's managed to get to, I'm going to have to start from scratch.

But, yeah, the text!

**Claire, can you come over immediately? We need your help... It's Amelie.**

Well SHIT! Oh my god, maybe if I'd've answered the phone when she called, instead of sitting on the floor of that storeroom, she wouldn't be in whatever state she's currently in. Oh god, what if I've inadvertently killed her and that Sam was ringing for my help?

"Eve, honey, I've got to go," I say quickly, any resemblance of colour fading from my face.

"But why?" Eve asks, pouting slightly.

"I don't know... I just got told that there's some sort of emergency and they need me," I say quickly - nobody knows Amelie is pregnant and I think she'll want to keep it that way.

"Probably got some feast for her to chow down on, you know since they were victorious over Bishop," Shane insults me.

"Shane!" Eve gasps. "Claire, he didn't mean it!"

I'm already heading towards the door, so I turn slightly and smile wanly at her. I don't have any inner core strength to pretend to be strong - if _Amelie _is in trouble, then what hope do I have of being normal?

"He did, Eve, so don't pacify him," I say weakly, dropping every pretence that I'm fine. "Shane, you may not believe that there's been an emergency but evidently there has, from the amount of missed phone calls. So just shut up about... About you know what. If you knew me whatsoever, and Sam and Michael too, then you'd know that I'd never do anything like that," I say before walking out the door. I hear their murmured discussions but don't pay attention as I walk swiftly towards the reception. Here, I head into the back area of the hospital and summon up a portal, opening it directly into Amelie's study.

I wonder what's up...

I follow the sound of chattering voices, sounding really worried: the tone tells me that this isn't a light thing they're talking about. I'm guessing somebody's life is in question and the fact Michael said Amelie is in danger, I presume it's Amelie.

"Michael, what's going on?" I ask him, loitering outside the door where he, Sam and Oliver are... I smell Amelie but she's not moving or making any noises besides breathing VERY quietly. This worries me more than I care to admit; if I lose my grandmother right now, after losing my husband, I doubt I can cope.

"Amelie's unconscious and she apparently won't wake up," he replies promptly. Sam looks up from his vigil sitting on the bed next to Amelie and drops her hand to zoom over to me.

"There's no _apparently _about it - she won't bloody wake up and I'm going to need your science skills to mix something up," he orders me: evidently when Amelie's not around its Sam in charge, not Oliver. With the fact Oliver is just sitting by, I doubt he actually cares... He's probably realised how stressful running a town is (especially when its Founder is pregnant) and doesn't want to do it more. This is good for Amelie's soundness of mind - she won't have to worry about him taking over when she's with her baby - but it's not helpful right now... She's possibly dying.

"Ok, um... Has this happened before?" I ask him, approaching Amelie's body as if it is contaminated or she's just _dead_… I cannot cope with another dead person in my life, especially someone I'm sort of close too now.

"Yes," comes Sam's simple answer. Does he not recognise I need _more_ than that if I am going to be able to come up with _anything_ off the top of my head that can make the _slightest_ bit of difference to Amelie's condition.

"Um, amount of times, when, situation?" I prompt and he looks slightly exasperated – well I guess he **does** have a point. After all, I guess that he will be more than slightly worried, given that his wife is unconscious and she is pregnant.

"It's… it's happened about four or five times," he says slowly, holding onto Amelie's hand even tighter than before. "Always around this time… we thought that it could be something to do with her losing blood to the baby and that's why she collapses – but it wasn't exactly secure knowledge. All I know is that adding this blood mixture – I don't know what else was in it – made her wake up again," he says and I shake my head. _Damn_ you, Myrnin! If he had at least **told** someone about what he put in the blood, I could have recreated it! I guess I'm going to have to recreate something and hope for the best; I'm going to have to go in the lab Myrnin and I have, alone… I'll realise that there is **no** chance that he will come back. After all, if I come across a place where we have been together (I hope that I will not remember what horrific things I did to him in there) I will realise that he isn't going to be coming back. Ever.

"Ok, um, well let me go and check it out – I'll be back in like a few minutes or something," I say quietly. "Hopefully Myrnin will have left _some_ written records of what he gave her… otherwise…" I say, not wanting to say the things that I know are most likely. Sam seems to not be listening and I rush out of the room, grabbing Michael with me – I may need some assistance with this because, lets face it, keeping me on task when I'm returning to my home that I share with my dead husband for the first time in weeks isn't going to be very nice, is it?

"Help me!" I say to Michael as we rush through the portal and into the house. I almost stop dead, but the momentum I've gained from the speed I was going at and the pressure of Michael's hand keeps me ongoing.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks as we enter the lab. I don't have the time to be emotionally involved – I need to be simply like one of the doctors in the hospital who don't have time to get involved… they need to spend all their time working on the cures for the patients. I guess I can apply the same principle here – even though I don't have Myrnin, I have the possibility of saving Amelie and her baby… I cannot let them (or Sam) down.

"I need you to help me look through these books and see if Myrnin has jotted _anything_ down at all," I say, handing him a stack of papers and books. "Scan it and if you see Amelie's name or a baby or collapsing or _anything_ that could be related, stop and let me see. Ok?" I check, beginning to do what I told him to do myself.

I flip through the papers at a record speed, fifteen pages a second at most times – I don't need to read really detailed; it's not like I need to read about his fluctuations with the machine or whatever other inventions he's been doing recently!

I've read through my entire stack now and nothing – perhaps there may be something in the fridge, maybe another stock already labelled up or something. I've been in here two minutes already and I haven't found one single thing… this is worrying. I rush into the fridge and pull the bags of different things around, looking for blood. I find three packets (all three making me feel sick, but I manage to pull myself together by thinking of Amelie) and two are definitely just blood but the third…

I grab it out of the fridge and dash over to the microscope, keen to see what is inside the blood. I squirt a teensy bit out of the top of the resealable packet – it's one of those IV fluid things… further proof that it is for Amelie – and set the microscope for me to see everything… even things that brilliant (even Myrnin needs a microscope) vampire eyesight cannot see.

"YES!" I cry, seeing platelets and other things that I cannot explain, but I know will help bring her back – they're things that shouldn't be there, that Myrnin has artificially added. I squirt out a little more into a beaker (so I can recreate it) before taking the IV packet (with the line) and following Michael through back to Amelie's/

"Sam, here it is," I say, threading the line through perfectly so that Sam can insert it into Amelie wherever it should go – he is the only one of the four of us here that knows where it was last time… Myrnin isn't here anymore.

"Thank you Claire" he says and I turn away, unable to watch as blood goes into Amelie. Blood, I cannot stand the sight of it anymore. I do not want to smell it, or look at it… or anything. If it didn't keep me alive, I don't think I would _ever_ drink it again. Not since I saw my husband die because of it.

I hear movement behind me and realise that Michael and Oliver are leaving the room – why they are, I don't know… maybe because Amelie is waking up and should be with her 'family' rather than her 'enemy' and her grandson.

"Sam?" Amelie's semi-weak voice comes out of the silence and I hear Sam gripping her hand even tighter. I turn around to see him kissing her forehead very softly and helping her sit upright. I look to see the IV drip in her leg is already almost empty; that blood must have spread through her very quickly.

"I'm right here, my love," he says, pulling her up and resting his other hand on her stomach. It's such a personal moment, I feel like I'm intruding.

"Claire?" Amelie says, looking right over at me. I smile, putting all feelings pertaining to the blood out of my mind, and move over to her other side and take her other hand. She smiles at me and shakes her head, moving the hair from her face.

"Amelie, why did this happen?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I… the plan was… oh it doesn't matter," she says, breaking off her response as I realise she's about to mention Myrnin. My heart constricts but I manage to keep my expression steady and not wavering whatsoever… perhaps I'm getting good at that. I mean, I guess that the only benefit for Shane not killing me is that I can spend time with Amelie, Sam, Michael and this baby and hopefully perfect my poker face so that people think I'm ok when I'm really not.

"Ok, well if you don't mind I would like to take over that responsibility, if you don't mind," I suggest and she nods softly, a small smile on her face.

"That would be great, thank you," she says before turning to Sam. I get the feeling that she doesn't want me to be here, so I begin to walk towards the door. "Claire, I need to speak to you a moment…Sam would you mind leaving for a while – it's important," she asks and he nods. He smiles at me wanly, squeezing my shoulder as he passes, and shuts the door on his way out.

I walk back up to Amelie and she looks just so weak. If it wasn't for the fact I have brilliant eyesight, I would barely be able to see her on the pale pink silk sheets… it's worrying, to see Amelie like this. I **have** to find a cure/ something to help her. If I didn't, then it would be the same as betraying my own parents. I need her, more than I care to admit. Now I don't have my Myrnin, something I will never get over, she is the last thing I can call a relative and… if I lost her, then I don't know what I would do.

"Yes Amelie?" I ask quietly, taking her hand. I sit softly on the side of the bed and she smiles at me. I can tell already that she is so much stronger – she is sitting upright and is moving off the bed. "Amelie, shouldn't you stay in bed?"

She shoots me a dirty look – one Eve would be proud of – and shakes her head. "You know, Claire, you are worse than Samuel in a sense. I am _not_ staying in bed whilst you spend the next seven months finding a cure just for me to then have _had_ the child… still, if you manage that you will have beaten Myrnin's shortest time for finding a cure," she says, almost to herself. My heart rips in two again as she mentions Myrnin so casually – they have been friends for so long, I cannot believe I am saying I don't want her talk about him.

"Ok, then get up, I don't care," I say and she throws me **another** look! Sheesh, she likes these dirty looks, doesn't she? "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I ask, wanting to know _why_ she has called me back here, other than for her to break my heart even more.

"I have something to remind you of, something which will probably shock you," she says with a deep breath, moving, with a grace so amazing I have to stare at her, to stand over me. She places her hands on my shoulders and smiles very slightly. I no longer see unhappiness in her eyes or the pain lingering from Myrnin's death, the pain that I saw yesterday… where has it gone?

But she is reminding me of it… that means that I am already aware of this, it just probably happened when I was a human so I don't have a _perfect_ recollection of it.

"What is it?" I press, wanting to know in this century, rather than the next…

"Take a deep breath and relax," she orders me and I do this, rolling my eyes. Sheesh, JUST TELL ME! "Myrnin is alive, in a sense…"

WHAT THE…!

* * *

**Ok, ok, I'm a weakling! I couldn't kill Myrnin (even though I'm pretty damned sure I had you thinking that he was properly dead!) and I couldn't kill Claire - I mean, the heartbreak for Claire to die as Myrnin comes back would be mean... **

**...Still, please review! I'd love you if you did hehehehe! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (I could go on, but PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**

**Also, please check out my other stories and oneshots, including the new one about how Amelie met Myrnin, if you please :))**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Vicky xx**


	32. Why Would You Wait?

**Chapter 32: **

**Okay, well the ending was just stuff we knew but still lol! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

What. The. Fuck.

Has Amelie _really _just said Myrnin is alive? I mean, I saw him die; I saw Bishop draining him. I held him dying in my arms for an eternity, then the next three eternities after I held his dead body. He's dead. If there's one thing I know, my Myrnin is dead.

"What did you say?" I ask her in a frozen voice, unable to comprehend what she's said. I cannot believe her; if I was to believe her, it would have made every iota of the pain I have suffered through pointless. It would have made me want to have died, to have left this earth, to be with a man _that is still bloody here_!

"Claire, I understand it is a lot to take in," Amelie says in a tempered voice, trying to keep _me _calm - isn't it usually the other way around. "But Myrnin is able to become fully conscious once more - it is complex, but you can see him again," she says but I shake my head. How many times already has my heart been broken by this man? How much more can my heart even fathom coping with?

"No, that's not possible," I say with a slightly manic grin and laugh. "I mean, I held his dead corpse for a _long _time; there was no chance he could pretend to be dead for that long," I continue, shaking slightly. Amelie nods, breathes in slightly, and holds me still in her firm grip.

"Do you remember what happened with Sam?" she asks and my mind instantly casts back. Bishop didn't entirely drain him... He could come back. "Claire, he didn't die. He _appeared _dead, but he was simply in a coma. We didn't know this about Sam. We all truly believed he was dead. But, perhaps, if we react quicker than with Sam, he can come back sooner. Perhaps he won't need a long period of rehabilitation. But we need to act now: Claire, Myrnin is alive!" she says, but I cannot process it. I stumble back from her grip, noting how she releases me, and my face is just a mask of shock. He _can't _be alive, he just can't. That would have wasted all of these hours of hysteria, have had me hating Sam for so long, for nothing.

"I want to see him," I say, so quietly I don't realise I'm saying it.

"Honey, that's perhaps not the best idea," Amelie says, her brow furrowing slightly. I'm in shock, even more so, at her modern language use of _honey_. She's shocked me more than I ever could explain... She told me he was dead. She said she would stay with him, because he was dead.

"I know I did, Claire," she says in response and it's only now do I realise I've said this out loud. Shit, I guess I speak aloud my thoughts more than I thought. Shit; still, who cares? It's only ever... It's only ever thinking thoughts about Myrnin when we're together - could that be why he is so bloody smug... I mean was. He cannot be alive, it's completely unfeasible. "But, you see, I forgot about it myself. It was only when Samuel reminded me that _he_ came back that did I consider that perhaps, just perhaps, Myrnin could do the same," she continues. Shit, she's right. I almost missed him. Because of my extraordinary selfishness, I almost managed to kill myself and then I would have missed the resurrection of my husband.

"How will it work?" I ask her, my voice tight with worry and pain. He's been here the entire time, even though he may have even been sleeping on the inside, and I haven't been with him. I nearly got myself killed, firstly through the lack of blood and then asking Shane to do it, and he is here. I am such an **idiot**!

"We, well you, need to give him blood," she says, plain and simple. Way to go, Amelie, beating about the bush. "This worked for myself and Samuel... I believe that it is if the vampire has a bond with someone, their blood can bring them back from the state of unconsciousness. Of course, we _cannot_ be sure if it will bring him back now, or if we shall have to wait for him to physically begin breathing again, but we should just try now… after all, if it means there is a chance he can return sooner, why would you wait?" she explains then rhetorically asks.

"Can we do it now?" I ask her, standing up. But she pulls me back down on the bed and holds me close. I begin to shake and sob and cry more than ever before – _why_ am I crying? I mean if I am getting Myrnin back, **why** am I more upset than before?

"Sssshhh," Amelie consoles me, holding me close to her. I wonder what gender this baby is because if it's a girl she already has the consoling down pat. She pulls me closer and begins to stroke my hair, not understanding how that just makes me cry even more because _Myrnin_ always played with my hair. "Claire, it will all be ok… I understand why you are upset now, but just take a deep breath and it shall all be ok," she continues.

"You understand why I'm crying?" I ask her (I'm amazed I managed to get the words out) and she nods slowly. "Explain that to me then, please, because I don't know why I seem to be as upset as… as before," I say, a new wave of hysteria passing over me.

"Claire, you are in shock, so please just relax unless you wish for me to get Oliver to knock you unconscious… something he has been wanting to do for many a month, if you want me to tell you that," she threatens but I cannot calm down. The shock, the shock is too great for me to be able to do this. I _can't_ do this! I can't relax and pretend that everything is going to be ok _just because_ Myrnin has a **chance** of coming back. That's the issue: I don't know if he really IS going to come back. There is so much hope, but if I show it all (or even believe it myself) it will just make me even more depressed when it doesn't work.

"Let him," I say but she shakes her head, smiling very slightly.

"Claire, come on and just relax," she tells me and _I _smile, very lightly, as Amelie, uptight queen of the ages, tells **me** to relax. "Come on… I, for one, am sick of this bedroom and you have made me stay in here **far** too long!" she says, standing up and pulling me with her within the space of about 0.009 of a second.

"Well where shall we go, and if you say go see Oliver or anyone, I _will_ react negatively?" I say, unable to draw myself to mention death whatsoever. I don't think that my heart could take it.

"I don't know," Amelie confesses, opening the door. "How about… how about we go to the library and we can compare books?" she suggests on the spur of the moment and I nod. If she isn't going to let me go to see Myrnin yet, even though she said 'if there is a chance he could return sooner, why would you wait?

"Ok… for a little while," I compromise. "_Then_ can I go… can I go and see if your plan will work?" I press. I want to see Myrnin just because I love him… I don't want to see him to see if this stupid idea would work – I don't think it will, to be honest… there is a chance for it to later on, but right now (when he isn't breathing) I doubt it will.

She smiles again and takes my hand, pulling me towards the library. As we pass the room where I know Sam is, Amelie says something and he responds but I keep my ears shut; to hear people who are in love when I am so broken would be devastating. She pulls me faster and faster, making me keep up with her, and has the library door open faster than I thought would be humanely possible.

"Choose a book and select something from it before reading it aloud – do not actively choose the book, however, please make it entirely random," Amelie orders – well pregnant are apparently meant to be really picky and such, so I guess it's not wrong for Amelie to be different. "Oh and make sure that it _isn't_ from before the turn of the twentieth century… writing gets so _passé_ after that time," she continues and I smile – how am I meant to make sure that it's before the twentieth century _if I can't choose the book_? I already feel better, in a weird way, as for just being with Amelie and having something good for us to do together.

I run towards one of the racks of books and select a large book bound in brown leather – yummy! It looks absolutely perfect – and it's a compilation of William Shakespeare's poems so it fits into her time span perfectly. I bet she actually _knew_ the bard… weird!

"Ahhh, William Shakespeare," Amelie says, looking at the spine of the book. Shit, I've just realised… his poems (not plays) are pretty much mainly romance. I'm in a state of having a broken heart – romance isn't exactly what I want right now. "I knew him. He was rather strange, and I always believed him to be homosexual, but he was a true artist with words. Nobody has, or ever will, beat the bard's work," she continues – I _said_ that she probably knew the bard!

I flip open to a random page and spot Sonnet 46 – Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war.

"Here goes," I say, before reciting the poem.

_Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war  
How to divide the conquest of thy sight;  
Mine eye my heart thy picture's sight would bar,  
My heart mine eye the freedom of that right.  
My heart doth plead that thou in him dost lie - -  
A closet never pierced with crystal eyes - -  
But the defendant doth that plea deny  
And says in him thy fair appearance lies.  
to 'cide this title is impanneled  
A quest of thoughts, all tenants to the heart,  
And by their verdict is determined,  
The clear eye's moiety and the dear heart's part:  
As thus: mine eye's due is thy outward part,  
And my heart's right thy inward love of heart._

Wow. That was truly… truly amazing. It breaks my heart to have to hear the words as I recite; its meaning is truly amazing. The heart wants emotional love, but the eyes want the physical appearance of the person. The eyes want to continue to see the physical appearance but the heart doesn't want to – they just want to see the emotional side to the person… but the eyes argue back and say that you need the 'pretty' side to the person as well… it sort of reminds me of Myrnin and me. There was the issue, when I was human, that should I look at his physical appearance (i.e he was a vampire and I was a human… not exactly the best mix going on there!) but my heart just wanted him. I wanted his brilliance… I wanted him. But there was always the (small) part inside of me that thought that because he was a vampire I couldn't really be with him. I **wish** that I haven't just read this poem out… it has only made me feel so much worse. _Why_ did Amelie think that this was a good idea?

"Very good selection, Claire," Amelie says to me, but her voice is strained; she doesn't sound right.

"Well it wasn't really a selection, it was more of a 'you made me choose a random one so I did that' choice," I say back, not caring about sounding rude. This charade has already gone on too long… I cannot bear to stay here and listen to Amelie reading stupid stuff now. I cannot be bothered for _me_ to read the damned poetry or whatever.

"Claire," Amelie says in a warning tone, but I don't heed. I _cannot be bothered _with all this!

"Amelie, I want to go and see him now… if you really want to go and try this bloody plan, let's do it or not… your choice," I snap, launching the book across the room. It lands with a massive bang on the floor and skids across to hit the opposite wall, but I don't care. Amelie, on the other hand, doesn't even flinch – the complete opposite response to what I expected! Instead, she simply stands up slowly, carefully, in defeat almost, and walks at a human speed to stand beside me.

"Very well, Claire, I see that this... Attempt to keep you cheerful wasn't particularly well thought through," Amelie blames herself and although I at least partially agree, I'm not going to say this to her, am I? Come off it; I may sort of hate her right now for making me read a poem that has just pretty much killed me but I wouldn't dare say that... She'd either try and kill me (forgetting that at least _I _am protected from her) or she'd break down into tears. If I'm truly honest, I don't know what would be worse: homicidal Amelie or emotional, normal, Amelie! Oww... It hurts me, to say anything to do with death. Even _if _(and it's a major if) this idea works, that still will not leave me. I know that Myrnin will be alive, but so will my memories. The memories of watching him die so violent a death; the memories of the death, _sorry _mere incapacitation, of my husband will not leave me instantly. They probably will scurry away into a far corner of my mind, waiting to strike when I am the happiest I ever will be.

"Can we go now then?" I press and she smiles in a weary way. I realise I sound so excited and, in a way, I am. I need to see Myrnin again, even though he is in such a predicament. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up... But I cannot help it. If I could hopefully get Myrnin back before I have to wait 6 months, then that would be truly amazing. I know it's unlikely but... If Amelie has given me hope, I should take it!

"Very well," Amelie says, taking my arm and propelling me to the door. "This room, where he lays, is known to only me and him. You are only the third person living to know of its existence. It has been built... I shall explain later," she continues, opening the door. I presume that it's something that the others (by others, I really mean Oliver) cannot hear… yet I do not care! Myrnin is in there… I need him to be here for me, to wake up and be with me… **no**, I cannot lose him!

We walk at top speed (so we're at a fast walk without running) speed to Amelie's office, where I hope to be reconvened with my husband… oh, Myrnin, come back to me!

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Do you think that Myrnin **will** come back now, or will it be alllllll for nothing?**

**Please review! Ok, MAJOR rant here (sorry for you guys who DO review)... please review... I _seriously_ have a tonne of stuff to do, but I continue to write this story for you people who enjoy this story. I'd really appreciate your opinions on the chapter, as I don't seem to get many reviews in proportion to the readers - a chapter that's been up 2 days has had 150 hits. And like 5/6 reviews isn't really a lot, with that many readers. Sorry for sounding egomanical (as I know I do here!) but, please, just your opinion on the chapter/things you want to happen would be great! who knows... those ideas may come to life! *realisation that nobody reads the A/N's anyway* bye! REVIEW!**

**Vicky xx**


	33. And Then I Pounce

**Chapter 33: **

**Teensy change in what goes on in this chappy... We get SOME MYRNIN POV! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV:_

Well this is just great. Claire is depressed, thinking I'm dead, and I'm stuck in this immobile body. I cannot move. I cannot do anything but remember those awful moments...

_Flashback:_

I dance around Bishop carefully, making sure that I don't slip. My death is the lowest contingency plan... It wouldn't be fair on Claire and also Amelie needs me in regards to the child. I know I have a job here but it is NOT to die... I am simply to distract Bishop long enough for Sam to come in and stake him. Nothing too hard for me to do here; the only problem is if I get too close. He could kill me in seconds... I doubt I would _truly _die (after I brought back Sam for Amelie, I know draining isn't a killer... Just would Amelie remember the process?) But I would be dead all the same. Claire needs me; I cannot die.

I feint to the left, smiling slightly as Bishop falls for my trickery. I continue to weave in and out, careful to stay _just _far enough away so that he cannot grab me. As, I have to say, him grabbing me would NOT be beneficial to the 'keep me alive' protest!

That's when it happens.

For the first time ever in a fight, I stumble. I loose my footing and I realise _this _is what he was fighting for; he inconspicuously played me so that I would end up doing just what he wanted. Unfortunately, I stumble inwards. If I try to get away, he'll have me by the neck and kill me faster than you or I could blink. No, there is only one option.

I have to go in for the kill.

I zoom around and attack from the side, fangs out and ready to pounce.

He beats me.

He grabs my by my hair and wrenches my head back, exposing my throat. Shit, he's got me. I cannot move but I know I'm going to die. Yet I know Sam isn't going to come out... It's against orders. It's against the entire layout of the 'plan' to come and rescue me, no matter how much they want to.

I hear voices and movement and know Claire can see. I cannot turn my eyes away from the ceiling at the minute, I cannot see her.

Then his fangs go in.

It's even worse than when Claire bit me. Now, this time, I know I'm going to die. I know I will never be able to hold my sweetheart in my arms again, never kiss her perfect lips once more... I can never have her. As the life in me ebbs away, my eyes swivel randomly through the crowds of vampires, hoping one of them will be Claire. Yet I cannot see her, although I can hear her pulling and writhing to be with me. No... She cannot come.

I never thought I would thank Oliver for anything, but this day has now arrived. He grabs the now loose Claire and holds her in his arms, not letting her go. He doesn't let her come and be here, something for which I am glad. I have mere seconds left and her watching is bad enough... Her being here, that would be dreadful.

Finally, Sam acts and moves skilfully around the back of Bishop and stakes him in the heart. The disgusting vampire drops me, extracting his fangs painfully from my neck as I fall to the floor. I can barely move... I am going to die. I feel the last platelets in my body spreading out; I think they're going to put me into the state of being comatose so deep, I appear dead. According to Samuel, I will _feel _dead.

Claire rushes over and places me into her arms. I look up into her perfect brown eyes and feel sorrow as I realise I am leaving her. I'm going to die... I'm leaving Claire forever.

She says something but I cannot tell what she is saying. I cannot hear her anymore and keeping up with what her mouth is saying is too much for my addled-brain. Everything is going fuzzy... I can't really stay here much longer. Yet I do not want to die - I want to stay here with Claire.

"I l-love you," I say and she pulls me as close as possible. Tears drip down her face and I feel so bad for making her experience this.

Slowly, I lift my hand to her face and trace the contours of her face. This feels so brilliant, to have Claire in my grasp... Then I lose consciousness.

_Claire, I love you... _My last thought before I slip unwillingly off the edge and into the darkness that comes.

_End of flashback_

Yet here I am, in all technicalities, alive. I cannot breathe or move a muscle, but I know I am sane... Enough. I know I can think and I can dream and see my wife. I can imagine her perfect face when she smiles as an experiment in the lab goes her way; I can imagine when she laughs at one of my entirely unfunny jokes, just because she loves me; I can imagine every single part of her... Yet I cannot see her. I can imagine every single inch of her body but it is simply that: imagination, an unlifelike 2 dimensional image that can never fully satisfy the longing I have for her.

I know nothing. I do not know what day it is, what year… I don't even know where I am! I could be lying in the ground, buried as Samuel was, because they have all forgotten the strangeness regarding the situation of how he came back to life. Or I could be in Amelie's house, with Claire waiting desperately beside me for me to come back to life. I do not know. The only thing I know is that Claire is alive, that Claire loves me too much to kill herself or do anything stupid just 'to be with me' because quite obviously I am alive. If she _has_ done anything, or tried to as Amelie did in the past, I would be distraught… knowing that her life has ended because of me would be more devastating than anything else.

Yet I do not know. I don't know if she is currently holding my hand, or standing beside me… or GOD NO! That wouldn't happen… would it?

My brain just decided to think that Claire would go to Oliver for comfort… I just thought, NO YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE, YOU BASTARD! That is scary! She could be at Common Grounds… no I must stop thinking about this! If I continue, the next months will be more hellish than if I _was_ dead and I was trying to escape Hell continually… as all vampires are bound for there; we are creatures of the devil, vessels of him personified in a way to make humans pay throughout their lives. The only vampire I can even **think** of that thinks that way is Oliver. And I've just had a dream that… urgh; it makes me feel like I am dying all over again just _thinking_ about it!

This is strange. No longer am I simply floating in mid air, the blackness around me rather chilly. I can feel something. I can feel a light, soft, touch at my hand, taking it softly. I can tell instantly that it is Claire. Her delicate hand, fingers so perfectly formed, takes mine and she feeds some of her warmth into me. I _feel_ something other than love… I can tell I am cold, very cold. Her touching of my hand is beginning to invoke something in me, but I can tell that it is not going to be enough to complete my return.

But why am I coming back so early? It feels only yesterday that I feel into this stupor; it cannot have been the months that Samuel was… ahhh, _away_, already, can it? Surely not… unless I have lost all sense of time and space in this vacuum, where neither time nor space _do_ exist?

Senses begin to return to me, and I can begin to smell Claire. I can smell her sweet scent on my tongue, taste it in my mouth. It makes me thirsty, it makes me want her on me now… I sound like a randy idiot, don't I? Then again, when you haven't been with your wife for six weeks (plus however long I've been here) you sort of realise that you have **some** urges!

Hearing returns and I can hear her soft breathing, not at all laboured. She is completely relaxed, but I can hear tears dripping down her cheeks as she sits by me. Amelie… Amelie is standing in the doorway, pregnant with her child. That reassures me slightly – as I can hear that she is still completely mobile and is continuing to breathe at the same rate, I cannot believe that she could be more than approximately four months pregnant. That means that I would have been here for a little under a month – not a catastrophic length of time, but certainly enough for Claire to have been hurting. _Why_ have I had to hurt her, to be like this? Did I _have_ to leave her out of the planning, just because Amelie felt that she would have been harmed?

I will admit that my true answer is yes. I _did_ have to leave her out… as if it had been **her** lying like this, I would never have forgiven myself. She would have been there because of me, and I could not have that.

"Claire, perhaps you should consider, ahhh, giving him blood," Amelie says tactlessly – why would Claire want to hear the word blood, if I have just been killed _because_ of blood? Yet I have to agree with what she is saying; she gave her soul mate, Sam, blood when she revived him and that is what brought him around. Perhaps, just perhaps, I will be brought back sooner than he was if I am given this blood earlier; perhaps you don't _have_ to be breathing to be able to accept the blood. Perhaps I shall come back anyway.

"I… one minute," Claire says, the pressure on my hand easing slightly as I can tell she stands up. No, Claire, don't leave me! I have only just realised that you are here, I need you to stay! You cannot leave me! "Wait, Amelie… his skin is warmer than before, I think," she notices, and as she does, I do. I can tell what she means; where before there were only ice cold veins, there is life. Of course, there is no blood pumping through them, but… but I am awakening. Slowly but surely, I am coming back.

I just need the blood to finish the return… I need the blood of my wife. I do not wish to cause her pain or harm or any of the other issues associated with a vampire losing blood. There is a reason why we take the blood from humans; it isn't _natural_ for a vampire to loose blood. That is why we heal so quickly, that is why we survive injuries humans wouldn't. The only reasons are supposed to be so we can create a new vampire, save a vampire who has been staked… or to kill another. I suppose the case of myself fits best into the middle category, but still it isn't perfect.

There is a reason why younger vampires never turn humans. There is a reason why they never save the vampires who have been staked – why only older vampires do the honours. You see, when a vampire is young, they are weak. They are more susceptible to everything: sunlight, silver, a lack of blood. So for them to _deliberately_ loose the blood in their body, and they already have so little as it is burned up continually, it could kill her.

To save me, she could kill herself.

I cannot have that to happen. But when I begin to drink her blood, I will be so hungry I cannot stop myself drinking. Of course that will simply drain her… but I do not believe that the principal of returning to life will happen with her. This is for the simple factor of age – perhaps the reason it took dear Samuel so long to return is because of his tender age. Myself, I am so much older and I presume that it would take Amelie a shorter time to return than me, if something was to happen to her. But Claire… she is less than a year old. There isn't a _chance_ that she could have built up _any_ resistance to being drained – if it works alongside sunlight and silver, or perhaps even sleep, she will be unable to survive something of the sort for another half century, perhaps more. I do not know if I can risk drinking her blood.

Yet what choice do I have? If she released blood into my mouth and left a flowing wound, I would pounce. My mouth would clamp down on her and I know she wouldn't have a chance of escaping, even with me being weakened. More likely, she wouldn't _want_ to escape – she would think I needed more and more blood, not realising how weak she was becoming, and then she would collapse. Amelie wouldn't be able to save her, no matter how much she tried.

"Here goes," Claire says aloud and I feel the removal of her hand from mine. The flash of ice cold air that hits me is a shock, one that nearly jolts me alive anyway. But I hear Claire's wrist going to her mouth, where her fangs are already extending. So rare have I seen her with fangs in such a prominent state – it will be odd, I believe, to see her looking like a vampire. Her other hand moves slowly to my mouth and, with a shaking hand, she gently prises my mouth open. If I didn't want this to happen, I wouldn't have a choice… but if it means that I can be with Claire again. I would do anything. Anything besides kill her… that is the only thing I would not let happen. I would rather be dead than live in a world where she doesn't exist.

She bits slowly into her wrist and I can hear the spraying of blood all over the floor. She quickly lowers the gushing wound into my mouth and I feel the rising level of crimson matter in my mouth. I cannot move, I cannot swallow it, but I can feel the rising control my brain has over my body. It cannot be more than three seconds until I am able to swallow the blood, to be able to save my life.

"Amelie, it's not working," Claire says tearfully and this jerks me into action. To hear Claire unhappy is something I never want to experience again.

"Hush," Amelie says, moving to my other side. "Give it time, child. It is working… it is almost finished," she reassures Claire softly and I feel a rush of pride for Amelie, my longest friend. She is not sure of what is going on, but she still reassures Claire as if she knows all she needs to.

I can tell that I have the necessary control over my body to drink the blood stockpiling in my mouth: I am back! No longer will Claire be alone... I can tell right now that I _can _move my fingers or shake my legs but I don't; I don't have the energy. The burning in my throat is unbearable; the agony has never been this bad for many a year, I cannot bare the pain. It's like someone is clawing at my throat with razor sharp fangs, pouring bleach and hydrochloric acid down afterwards... How Claire copes with this most mornings when she wakes up is beyond me - she must be stronger than I am.

I cannot resist any longer. My throat, of its own accord, widens and allows the blood to ease its way down my throat, muting the raging flames in action.

"Myrnin, are you there?" Claire's suddenly frantic voice murmurs. Her hand, which was at my mouth, moves suddenly to run itself through my hair and calm me down. I begin to jerk violently, trying to resist biting into Claire's unhealing wound, and Amelie moves to place her hands on my shoulders, to prevent me moving off the bench where I lay.

"Relax, Myrnin, please… it will be alright, just drink the blood," she soothes me but I continue to writhe. Please, Claire, get your wrist out now! I want to yell this but the unyielding flow of blood from Claire's wrist continues to cut off my ability to speak. Finally, I swallow the blood and realise just _why_ I was resisting this before… it has made me **want** her… I want her blood.

I stutter and manage to sit upright, wrenching myself free of Amelie's gasp. My eyes are still shut and when I open then, the vision is entirely ruby red. Claire's wrist hangs limply by her side, having been removed from my mouth sometime in the intervening second of my swallowing the blood and where I am now.

I see Claire in my vision… but I don't see her. All I see is the blood…

…and then I pounce…

* * *

**Oohhh, sorry for the cliffhanger, but please tell me what you think!**

**I GOT 11 REVIEW LAST CHAPPY! WHOOP! PLEASE, can I have the same amount (OR MORE!) this chappy please... you'll get an update tomorrow if I get at LEAST 11 reviews!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Vicky xx**


	34. Never Letting Go Again

**Chapter 34: **

**After a divulgence last chapter to have Myrnin's POV (sexy god!), we're back to Claire! **

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV - just as she holds Myrnin's hand..._

I walk towards Myrnin, who lies in this strange room. Amelie told me that it was built so that if there was a mutiny against her, she could hide in a room where not even the vampires could find her. She would have brought in twenty people with her, and she could even last forever, with the fridge of blood so well stockpiled, there'd have to be a three thousand year time span before she'd run out!

But none of that matters anymore. No, because my husband lies mere metres away on the table. He looks... He looks so dead, I can hardly believe that there IS some life in him. His skin is deathly white, so white it is near translucent, and his eyes are entirely shut. No movements, not even a millimetre, happen and I just cannot believe that he can come back from this.

"Amelie, this isn't going to work," I murmur as she moves to place her hands on my shoulders. She smiles and kisses the side of my head softly before retreating to the door - for safety? Or simply to let me awaken my husband without her interference, perhaps?

I touch his hand, wrapping my fingers into his ice cold ones, and feel desolation. Somebody so cold (even to a vampire) cannot have the ability to return! I close my eyes and silently plead anyone who can to just _bring him back_! If he can be brought back, then the horrors of the past day or so can just be wiped clean away off the top of the pile and our happiness can prevail through! I sit down in the chair next to him and begin to rub his hand very softly - I want to be able to comfort him... Tears begin to slide near silently down my cheeks and I furiously wipe them away, begging myself to stop shedding them. I don't want Myrnin to hear me crying, if he can hear! I want laughter to be what he remembers about me, or one of our times together...

"Claire, perhaps you should consider, ahhh, giving him blood," Amelie says and I nod. She's right... I just wish she hadn't used the term 'blood' given how he died.

"I... Uh, one minute," I reply, keeping my eyes closed as I continue to pray to God, Allah, Wakan-Tankan - anyone who could _possibly_ have a hope in bring back Myrnin. "Wait, Amelie… his skin is warmer than before, I think," I notice, sensing a slight increase. It could just be because my warmer skin has warmed him up slightly - but he _is _warmer! I don't know about the rest of him, but his hand has gone up a multitude of degrees!

She shakes her head very slightly but I ignore her. I remove my hand from his hand and raise it to my mouth, my fangs lowering quickly. With my other hand, I open Myrnin's mouth in preparation for the blood, my hand shaking. This could go wrong - I could take too long to heal (hello, my age!) and I could die - but I **have **to try!

I sink my fangs into my wrist and rip, ignoring the pain, and allow blood to spray out. With as much speed as possible, I stick my bleeding wrist into his mouth and allow the speedy trickling blood to pour into his mouth. It feels slightly weird, having the blood trickle _out _of me, even though I should be having it put in... Still, if a little loss of blood brings someone back, why shouldn't I? I put him through this for much less, for simply unnecessary power, and so this is my just rewards.

"Amelie, it's not working!" I say frantically, as the amount of blood in his mouth increases. It's nearly full, my wrist still not healing, but there still isn't a single bit of movement from him.

"Hush," Amelie says, moving to the other side of Myrnin. "Give it time, child. It is working… it is almost finished," she reassures me, smiling very slightly.

Suddenly, I hear something coming from Myrnin... He is beginning to, well not swallow as _such_, allow the blood to trickle down his throat. It's working! There must be something waking up inside of him to allow this to be happening... He must be coming back! He begins to shake slightly, and I can see that his colour is beginning to return to him… he is beginning to look like my Myrnin again!

I hear the noises that I have been waiting for – the noise of Myrnin's throat _swallowing the blood_ consciously! He isn't simply allowing it to slip down his throat – he actually **wants **the blood: he'll be coming back for me so soon!

"Myrnin, are you there?" I ask frantically, desperate for him to come back to me! His body begins to writhe and shake, and I move my hand from his mouth to his hair, stroking it softly to try and get him to calm down. Please Myrnin, be calm… for me! Be calm, relax, steady on! I need you in one piece! Amelie moves over and holds him down, making him stop writhing slightly, although he continues to try… _why_ Myrnin, why?

"Relax, Myrnin, please… just drink the blood!" I beg, noting how he is keeping himself from drinking my blood. He is making sure that the blood stays in his mouth, and refuses to swallow it. _Why_? Is he trying to kill himself or something, by having no blood in him? Does he not want to be with me?

He continues to writhe around until; finally, he swallows the blood. Some instinct tells me to remove my wrist from his mouth because he has all the blood that he needs, and I do this. I let it hang limply by my side, desperate for it to stop bleeding because I think that the blood isn't helping Myrnin. It's only going to make him crazy… I doubt that I can come back from a draining, and I think at the current time that is what I am going for.

He wrenches himself upright from Amelie's grasp and stares in my direction. His eyes… they scare me. They bring up feelings of fear and horror as I can see that he can only see the blood trickling slowly down my arm.

"NO!" I scream, as he pounces in my direction, but I doubt that he can hear that. I cannot move because just _seeing_ Myrnin move brings such a rush of pride and joy that he is back – I _want_ him to come to me. I guess my insides don't recognise the fact that he is going to try and kill me… they just think that he is coming for a hug.

"Claire MOVE!" Amelie yells, the loudest (possibly) that I have ever heard her. She moves with lightning speed, getting inbetween Myrnin and I faster than I ever would have thought possible. She pushes him backwards and he snarls as he falls back onto the table where he has lain for the past 2 days… then he gets back up and tries to attack _Amelie_.

"Amelie!" I shout as she forces him backwards away from her throat; she's pregnant and only just woken up from her time spent unconscious… she cannot be bitten!

"Get the blood, Claire, he needs it!" she says quietly, continuing the fight back against a man who is intent on ripping out her throat. It pains me to see the man I love reduced to such primitive means of survival – it hurts me… I love him so much, it means that I cannot hurt him _ever_…

I rush over to the fridge in the corner and grab out four blood bags for Myrnin – I don't know how many he will need. I throw one ahead of me to him and Amelie ducks as Myrnin grabs the bag. He puts it to his mouth in a frenzy, ripping it open and guzzling it down, letting droplets of blood hang around his face… he looks the scariest I have ever seen him.

After a nod from Amelie, I throw another bag, and then another, before approaching him cautiously. As I do this, he drops the third bag (empty) on the floor and turns to me. I see that the frenzied look in his eye has faded to pure horror. He wipes the back of his mouth, removing the loose blood drops, and looks as if he wants to be sick… why?

"Claire?" he says hesitantly, walking a few slow steps towards me. I realise, with a jolt, that he thinks I am scared of him! I guess a part of me is because of the fierceness of his attack, the way that he would have killed me without even recognising me, but that part is overtook by the 99.9% of me that loves him to death. "Claire, I am _so _sorry!" he says but I ignore him. I rush forwards and press myself to him, hugging every part of him that I can. Tears continue to fall down my face as he wraps his hands into my hair, stroking my head softly. This is the reunion I have been waiting for… I just wish that I didn't have to loose him to have this happen.

"You're alive!" I exclaim pointlessly and he snorts slightly. I ignore this and continue to tighten my arms around him until it is impossible for me to be any closer to him. Amelie clears her throat slightly but I ignore her, keeping my attention firmly on Myrnin.

"Yes, I am," he agrees with a smile in his voice. He presses his face into my hair softly before looking up – at Amelie? "Amelie, please forgive me… I wasn't, _ah_, myself and I truly regret trying to kill you," he says and I can hear his usual sense of amusement and humour in his voice. He truly is back… he isn't the serious man he has been himself since Bishop returned; no he is the one that I love!

"That is quite alright… as long as it doesn't happen again," Amelie says, unable to prevent herself from smiling: I can hear it in her voice! "It is good to see you again, Myrnin, it has been rather mediocre without your tactless sense of humour!" she continues – Amelie _joking_? What has happened to the world?

"Yes, well…" Myrnin says with a sense of pride in his voice. "I shall catch up with you shortly, Amelie, I just need to have a word with Claire first," he says, giving her permission to leave her own house. She doesn't dispute this and leaves without a single word! That is something I wish I had seen… but I would rather stay with my head buried into the chest of the man that I thought I had lost forever.

"I thought you were gone forever," I say wistfully into his chest and his lips press against my hair with a slight force.

"You should have realised by now that it is _very_ hard to get rid of me," he says with a smile, chuckling slightly at the end. Very gently, he lifts my head up from his chest and looks deep into my eyes. His eyes are full of love and adoration, something which I can see mirrored in mine, in the reflection his jewelled eyes give me!

"I should have," I say with a small smile. Then he leans down and presses his lips to mine with a sense of urgency. I smile as I feel the pressure increasing, the fireworks exploding around us as I realise that I am kissing the man that I love again. I bite his lip softly as the passion increases between us and he laughs softly before kissing me again and again. I feel his tongue tracing the contours of my lips and I allow him access into my mouth. This is the best kiss of our lives… he is back with me, in my arms.

And I am **never** letting him go again.

* * *

**ahhhh, they kiss! Haha lol!**

**Please review... I love reviews and we can BEAT the record of 11 on a chapter, I KNOW we can! I **AM **updating, even though I didn't get all the reviews I wanted. So, please PLEASE review... you _know_ you want to!**

**Vicky xx**


	35. Softie In Love

**Chapter 35:**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story, I love you all! 10 reviews was close enough :P**

**Here is another chapter for you to enjoy… perhaps ideas following the same pathway (in a sense) as the dream in chapter 28 will occur this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV_

This is the best moment we have had together. I say this because we are _in_ this moment, and later on I will probably reflect that it wasn't quite as good as I am making it out to be. But, at the minute, it is fricking amazing!

"I love you," I murmur as I semi release Myrnin, so that we can go through and show his return to life to the rest of the 'gang' so to speak.

"Oh, honey, don't you _still_ have the ability to understand that no matter how much you love me, I always love you more?" he says with a grin, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"Oh, I don't know," I say with a huge grin on my face that I just _cannot_ hold back. "I'm pretty sure that it's the other way around and _you_ can't see that way of thinking!" I continue and he stops dead to look me in the eye. Then he bends down and whispers into my ear.

"I'm pretty sure that I can change your mind of that later, if you want," he suggests and I nod, with my breathing increasing in anticipation. It's a shame that my heart rate no longer is affected (hello, no heart beat _to_ affect!) because that was a pretty damn good indicator that things were going well.

"Or I you," I say in retaliation, waggling my eyebrows suggestively. He roars out with laughter before wrapping his other hand in my hair and holding me close to him again.

"Never do anything like that to me again," he murmurs against my hair and I feel a rush of indignation.

"_Hello_," I say as sharp as I can possibly be with my newly resurrected husband. "_You're _the one that went and died on _me_, not the other way around!" I continue, and I feel him nodding.

"You're quite right… but if you hadn't have rushed off to fight Bishop alone – I must remind you to thank Sam for saving your life – then he wouldn't have gone there and there would have been less carnage than there was," he says with a slightly serious tone. "Therefore, you worried me _miles_ before I could even have _considered_ worrying you. And also, the fights that you got into _in_ the battle worried me continually… you are too young to be fighting!" he says and I feel like a child for a moment. Then I decide that if it is a choice between feeling like a child and not having Myrnin, I'll take the first any day!

"Fine, you win _that_ one, but I _definitely_ win the love argument!" I say, conceding defeat. This was probably one of the stupidest things that I could have done… over the past year and a bit with Myrnin, I have learnt one thing – you never admit defeat to the man. He rubs it in your face (though as we are 'in love' it is a _little_ less severe than Oliver's rubbing in face) _continually_ for however long it takes for him to decide that he loves you too much, or he has **another** thing to rub in your face. He rubs it in everywhere: in the lab, when we're eating… once even when we were having sex he rubbed it in my face: let's just say that what we were doing then ended _pretty_ quickly!

"I win – hahahaha, I win!" he crows but I simply shake my head. If it was between him crowing and me loosing him forever, I would choose the crowing (along with the feeling of being a child) over the latter **any **day… even if I will regret that choice in even an hour's time!

"Come on, let's go say hi to your bestest friend in the whole wide world," I say and he lights up. Has he not realised who I am insinuating that his best friend is? Evidently not!

"Have you found Bob – really?" he says, sounding entirely excited as we rush (well my approximation of rushing…it's probably his idea of a nice leisurely stroll in the park) towards the room where Amelie, Sam, Michael and Oliver are standing.

"Fool, she means that you are going to be reunited with dear Oliver around about now," Amelie says, stepping out of the room before we even reach it. Her face is lit up in a smile and Myrnin extends one arm to her (the other is kept tightly wrapped around me) for a quick hug. "You have no idea how tiring this one can be when you are not around to keep her in check," she states, looking at me with a slightly dubious smile. Inside the room, Sam and Michael laugh and I throw them a death stare, even though they cannot see.

"Well you won't be worrying about that any longer!" Myrnin says with pride and a little of a bounce in his voice. We sweep into the room and he pounces on Oliver immediately. "Oliver… couldn't you have dressed any better at my welcome back to the land of the living party? You look like you deserve to be in a Victorian brothel… and a cheap one at that!" he insults with a laugh, Oliver's face getting darker and darker as the syllables pass.

"This _is_ my approximation of dressing up to the horrific return of you," Oliver retorts. "Unfortunately, I didn't see it as much of a celebration, more recognition of the torture I now have to undergo for the rest of my life, having to see your ugly face every day. I deemed it more appropriate to wear morbid funeral attire, rather than anything you could insinuate or take to be that I am _happy _to see you again… something which you cannot dispute that I most certainly am **not**!" he says – sheesh, is it just me or did that go on _forever_? My eyelids feel as if they are drooping… and I cannot go to sleep for like another eighteen hours or so!

"Whatever, Oliver, if your aim was to make us all sleep you achieved that perfectly," Myrnin replies, but with a smile. It's rather disturbing how _happy_ arguing with Oliver makes him! Still, whatever makes him happy, I guess! I pull Myrnin away from Oliver and take him over to Sam, who smiles widely at the sight of Myrnin.

"So… um, I guess we could have a whole conference discussing our experience but that would be _too_ weird, so lets leave it as – good luck not eating the postman!" Sam says, rather awkwardly, laughing at the end. We all, even Oliver, laugh at this and I realise that Myrnin is probably still thirsty. _I _am thirsty, in a sense, from the blood I lost that I gave to Myrnin… but I don't want any blood. I just want to be with Myrnin. That is all that I want… that is all that I _need_!

Unfortunately, Myrnin can read too deeply into my face. He takes one look at me and is already pulling me towards the kitchen, without as much as a word to Amelie or Sam. Michael is on the phone to Lindsay (I may not be able to, as yet, hear the individual words but I can hear the tone and it is _so_ obviously Lindsay!) and doesn't even notice us leaving, whilst Oliver rolls his eyes and begins to text. Yes, Oliver texts… it's rather disturbing to be honest!

Myrnin shuts the kitchen door behind us and drags me to the fridge, pulling two bottles of blood out of it. He hands one to me with a hard look and begins to glug the other down his throat; nice and polite, as always! Can I do this? I mean, now that Myrnin is here (and he drank my blood) I don't know if I'm going to have the same problem with blood as I did before… speaking of, whoever cleaned up the mess on this floor did a _marvellous _job!

"Claire, drink up… otherwise I can't give you your present," he says, instantly sparking my interest. Yes, yes, I know it's a stereotypical girl thing, to be excited when you get a present, but _I don't care_! It's from Myrnin – that automatically means that it's going to be great!

I open the bottle and lift the slowly moving blood to my mouth. As the scent hits my nostrils, my throat clamours for it, begging me to move faster and get the damned blood down my throat! I don't think that I can ever accurately describe the thirst caused by needing blood in a vampire's body: it isn't similar, but it isn't _dissimilar_, to the thirst a human feels when they need water. You feel very weak, as if you cannot move, but also susceptible… as if when a beating heart passes, oozing fresh human scent with pumping blood, you _have _to pounce. I never would, of course, but that is the only analogy I can think of.

My vision clouds over and becomes ruby red, my fangs sinking down automatically. The bottle is tilting upwards of its own accord – another side effect of being thirsty, when you get the blood, you cannot control your own body – and I feel the sticky substance oozing down my throat. It mutes the pain in my throat and I smile slightly – I can get my present now! I retract my sharp fangs (so much sharper and _longer_… they're so pointy now! Anyway, they're so much more like Myrnin's now than they were before… but it shall be rather a while before I get them to his length!) And turn my vision back to normal – I'm normal again!

I throw the bottle in the bin before returning to Myrnin's arms. His hands interlace with one another behind my back as I seal myself into him… Mmm, this is perfection!

"So Myrnin," I begin, in a very blasé tone. "What's my present?" I ask and he chuckles. I look up into his chocolate brown eyes and see only love and affection there. He is truly amazing… I love him with all my heart and if I never had to leave somewhere, it would be his arms.

"Here," he says, bending over to press his lips firmly to mine. The fireworks explode around us as I sneak my arms up to lace in his curly brown hair, the most perfect type of hair that you could have. As my fingers curl into his hair, I pull his head down closer to me so that I don't have to tiptoe to be able to reach him properly. Once again, his tongue is at my lips and I grant him entry to my mouth, gasping slightly as he searches my mouth as if he has never been here before.

"Maybe… maybe we can go home now, and continue the party later on?" I suggest breathlessly as his mouth moves from my mouth down to my neck. He nods and sweeps me into his arms at a speed so fast that I could _never _have seen it coming! He moves over to the bare wall behind us and conjures up a portal leading directly to our bedroom – somewhere that I haven't been in about four weeks. It is just as I remember it… not that I have exactly much time to be looking around!

Myrnin jumps onto the bed with me and rolls as he jumps, landing with me on my back and him on top of me. He doesn't bother shifting his weight – I cannot feel it anyway – and he simply gets straight down to business, kissing my neck seductively. I cannot keep a coherent chain of thought besides:

_Myrnin you are so hot!_

_I LOVE YOU MYRNIN!_

_OOOHHH, naughty!_

_God, you are sexy!_

That's pretty much my thoughts for the next five minutes! His hands search all over my body and I can tell already that this is _so_ much better than the dream sex!

"God you are beautiful," Myrnin mutters as his attention drifts south slightly from my neck. He begins to remove the cardigan that I am wearing and I assist as much as possible, unlinking my hands from his head to allow the sleeves to slip off easily. With my shoulders now exposed, he runs his hands all over them, kissing my collarbone as he does.

I remove my hands from his hair and begin to unbutton the front of his shirt as fast as I can; unfortunately, the buttons are just _too small_! With all the impatience of a woman without sex for about six weeks, I rip his shirt off, tossing the ruined garment of clothing onto the floor with about as much sympathy as a dog has for a budgie – ie, none whatsoever!

"That was my favourite shirt," Myrnin complains from against my skin, his tongue ending up _licking _me as he speaks.

"Would you rather be wearing it, or be here like this?" I ask him, shocked that he would prefer a shirt. He shuts up pretty damn quickly, returning to the kissing of my skin… mmmm, perfection!

His hands rub up and down my shoulder and begin to creep down. They reach the hem of my vest top thing and yank upwards, lifting my entire torso up with it. I toss my head and hair around to remove the ratty thing and I hear a satisfying thud on the floor, telling me that we're one item of clothing less each!

"Your turn again," Myrnin says to me, his hands moving to my back. With a movement so well practised (well, duh, with who else but me?), he removes the hideous (well it's a stage between being naked and being clothed, so of _course_ it's hideous!) item of clothing and throws it down. Now we're both entirely naked above the torso, and I begin to snake my hands down to his belt.

"Help me," I say against his lips as them meet mine again. He does as I ask, lifting his hips to allow me to unbuckle his belt properly and then undo the jeans. With my legs, I shimmy them down for him, pushing them off the end of the bed with my foot.

I bite his lip hard and he smiles against my lips as I smell the blood. I ignore it, however, and focus on the fact that Myrnin has just managed to remove my trousers without me even noticing – now _that _is skill! He continues to rub my bare skin, making circular patterns against it as my hands rake over his back, his chest, his six pack… this is pure bliss….. And we're not even there yet! **(ok, yeah, sort of imagination time now!)**

OoOoOo

I rest my head against Myrnin's chest and breathe in and out deeply.

"Well, um, wow," I manage to say, smiling as I process the last hour or so. Some of it I can't even _think_ about without blushing, so I keep well away from that stuff… but he was amazing!

"What did I say?" he crows but I shake my head.

"I'm pretty sure I managed to make you admit that I was in love with you more during that," I remind him, noting how he blushes very slightly as I remind him of one of the more active moments!

"Fine, have it!" he grumbles and I smile, sitting up slightly to look him in the eye.

"I am going to savour this moment forever," I inform him. "The day Myrnin, my husband, conceded something he apparently could have won!" I say, a sweet smile of victory appearing on my face.

"Oh honey," he says, trying to imitate some film, I just can't remember which one. "You haven't seen _nothing_ yet!" he continues and grabs me. This could make for an interesting catch up! **(imagination – again haha!)**

* * *

**Please review – I'll love you FOREVER if you do… and maybe cookies? Haha, I will have some cookies in the next chapter and update TODAY if I get 10 reviews! We've done it before, let's do it again (and as that is only about 20% of the readers per chapter, we can do it!) WE CAN DO IT! MORE REVIEWS!**

**If you want, whilst you wait for the update, read my other stories; Never Truly Relinquishing Her Hold wants more readers HAHAH (I'm a little high this evening :P... hyper, not high on drugs!)**

**Vicky xx**


	36. Summons From Amelie

**Chapter 35: **

**Enjoy this new chappy... I got 9 reviews (YAY! It's more than before) so here it is! **

**ARGH school photos (for the yearbook) are horrid and please never look at (if you get the chance) the Wolfreton 2011 year book!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

My phone beeps with the recognition that I have a text message. Myrnin groans as I roll away from him and pick up the phone, his hands lacing around my back to try and pull me back.

"Whoa, how long have we been here?" I say, unable to process in my mind how long we have been at this... The phone says the time is 2:34am, but I don't know what time we came in here. I know, for one thing, that it definitely wasn't after 1pm... Just _when _was it before that?

"Erm, I'm not entirely sure," Myrnin admits with a grin, pulling me back onto his chest. I lift my phone up into the air to look at it, but unlock it before this (I don't trust Myrnin with my phone).

_You have a text message from Amelie:_

**Are you ready to return yet, or shall we have to wait even longer?**

"Honestly, she's getting snippy," Myrnin mutters but laughs afterwards. It's alright for him: he's no relative of Amelie and if she decided to shout/snap at him, he could retaliate! I'm too scared of her to do this - it may be slightly better now than before, but I'm still petrified of snappy Amelie!

"Maybe we should go back?" I suggest and he smiles. He nods but doesn't release me and I don't want him to let me go: I want to stay here, in his arms forever! Yet I know it's not exactly practical or anything... We should probably go back now our urges have been satisfied!

"Alright then, in a minute," Myrnin begrudgingly says, pressing his lips to mine. I discard the phone to the side and wrap my hands around the back of his head, pressing my torso against his as I roll slightly.

The phone beeps again and I realise, with a jolt, that we've been distracted rather a long time: the phone says it's now 3:12am - that's more than half an hour!

**Claire, you have five minutes to reply/get here or I send Oliver in!**

"Now she is _definitely _pissed!" I mutter as I read the text. Myrnin looks over my shoulder and looks horrified at the mention of Oliver.

"We're getting up now," he says and, with lightning speed, pulls us both upright. I lean against his chest again (but sitting upright) and begin to text Amelie back with speedy fingers.

**Ok, ok, Amelie! We're coming in a bit!**

I send this before I actually stand up, my feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. I sway very slightly, as I realise I've burnt up all the blood in my body, but I rectify this.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower," I inform him and he nods, standing up himself.

"I shall go and fetch the martyr some blood so that she doesn't collapse on me," he says, zooming around to place a soft kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes as he does this and then he disappears - typical! Then again, the threat of Oliver coming in is sort of disturbing: I don't want him here!

I head into the bathroom and open the shower cubicle, smelling the scent of my shower gel greeting me: I really wish that the producers made the bottles thicker so that vampires don't have to smell everything as soon as they get near it. I mean, if I (the youngest vampire) can smell it, then everyone else can! The water begins to power out and I turn the heat up as high as possible, keen for the warmth to spread over my body and remove the sweat from me. I wash quickly, keen to be able to see Myrnin again - I miss him already, and then jump out of the shower. Wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel, I head out of the bathroom and see my amazing husband standing in the bedroom, waiting for me.

"Hey, sexy," I murmur, wrapping my arms around his back. He turns his head and smiles before disentangling himself from my arms somehow. He hands me a bottle of warmed blood and I can see that he's had some; he looks entirely revitalised and strong and brilliant!

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have to go," he reminds me and I nod, a small smile creeping up onto my lips. He smiles as well before disappearing into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Now my attention is no longer being distracted by Myrnin, I realise that I _have _burnt up most of my blood in my body. My throat aches like a bitch and I cannot control myself (again) as the blood is gulped down, my fangs prominent and vision red. The crimson tint looks pretty weird still, to be honest, but I'm guessing that I'll grow used to it with age. There isn't a chance I could live to be the age Amelie is (so she'd be double my age!) without being able to accept that blood turns my vision a different colour for a few moments!

I dispose of the bottle in the bin at the end of the bed before opening the wardrobe. Most of my _normal_ clothes, well the ones that Amelie deemed appropriate, are at Sam's old flat so I'll need to get them back. However, there are the _really_ tight black skinny jeans in the wardrobe, along with a silver vest top (about knee length if you didn't ruffle it up) with black writing all over it. I pull on some simple underwear and then these clothing items, tying my hair back in a high ponytail to keep it away from my face. I have to clip back some of the front of it because it won't stay back, but finally it does! After dressing, I apply a quick lashing of mascara and lipgloss, not bothering with anymore because Myrnin is already finished in the bathroom and I _know_ he's going to mention how long it has already taken me to get ready, let alone anymore additions to my appearance!

"Aren't you ready yet?" Myrnin, not surprisingly, says in shock as he waltzes through from the bathroom. Droplets of water hang in his hair and drip down his front, distracting me from the eyeliner in my hand – well I think eyeliner goes without saying!

"No, unfortunately we can't _all_ get dressed and be ready to leave in less than about three seconds!" I say and he smiles. He dresses quickly, in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, the ruined shirt from yesterday making it's way into the bin… there is absolutely no chance that it could possibly be fixed – I was a _little_ violent with it last night!

"Has that taken me three seconds?" he asks with a grin, his hands wide out.

"No, it took seven," I say with a grin, moving over and taking one of his outstretched hands.

"Glad to see that even you can see when you have been over exaggerating and acknowledge that _nobody_ could _possibly_ get ready in three seconds," Myrnin says with a sarky grin – what a surprise, he's already back to insulting me.

"Well perhaps that is my mission in the lab: to make a tonic that _makes_ you go that fast!" I say and he laughs. Then my phone beeps _again_. "But first we're going to have to deal with Amelie – I'm guessing that that is her texting to ask why we are not there yet. She needs a tonic to calm her down – like fast!" I say and Myrnin nods, laughing even more. Then he sobers up.

"_Slightly_ more pressing, but not entirely more so, is finding out the specifications for why she is pregnant – given she is a vampire – and also what is going on," Myrnin says. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. "We need to find out _why_ she keeps collapsing and if this has any longevity effects whatsoever on her. I don't know why this is happening, but it needs to be known so that we can help her. Of course, the calming tonic would be helpful – for Pete's sake _she's texting me now_!" he explodes at the end and I snigger at his petty outburst. Typical Myrnin; you think that he is entirely sane again but then he goes and acts in a way that makes you doubt this entirely.

"Come on, calm down," I say, pulling him towards the portal in the corner of the room. "Ignore the text and lets just go and see her – ok?" I continue and he nods, agreeing to this pretty easily. I open the portal door and we reappear in Amelie's office, which is empty. The door is open and I can hear that Amelie, Sam and Michael are sitting in the living room, the television being on. Oliver, I don't believe, is here… this leads me to believe that the threat of Oliver coming over to 'bring us over' was simply that – a threat – and completely had _no_ chance of occurring. Then again, this _is_ Amelie and you never know what she is going to do; you especially don't know what pregnant Amelie is going to do!

"Finally, you made it over here before the end of the century," Amelie exclaims as we walk into the living room. Michael's face makes me want to blush but I manage to prevent myself by simply focusing on Amelie… an Amelie who doesn't exactly to be at top form on her dress sense. It's a weird dress – one from the Victorian era I believe – but I thought that she said to me _ages_ ago that she never wears dresses?

"I was haggling for the end of the millennia, but Claire speeded me up slightly," Myrnin jokes back and he hugs Amelie properly. "Good to see you again, Amelie," he says and she actually responds. She hugs him back before releasing him.

"I would have said that I would enjoy your company, but that would be a lie extending past three minutes," she says and I laugh. She turns to me and her expression seems a _little_ displeased. "You, you never answered your phone!" she exclaims and I shake my head. Honestly, she's already gone onto this. Whew, I don't care what Myrnin says – a calming potion is _definitely_ on the cards for my next job in the lab!

"Ok, calm down!" Sam exclaims and puts his hands on her shoulders. This is one of the only things that surprises me about Amelie – the only person that she allows to manhandle her and tell her what to do is Sam, someone who is bossed around (or at least he used to) by every other vampire in town. Weird! But then again, everyone has someone who they have a weakness for. Myrnin is mine and I guess Eve is still Michael's – Lindsay may be in the picture, but she isn't anywhere near as high up in Michael's heart as Eve still is… no matter what he thinks!

"I am going to return to the lab, with Claire, and we shall begin working on a theory as to what is occurring with the baby and such," Myrnin says and I have the distinct feeling that he is trying to get out of here – well NAH! Honestly, brain, you need to stop stating the _blatantly_ obvious and, you know, _don't state the obvious!_

"Very well, but I would like _some_ progress soon," Amelie sniffs. Sheesh, she's just summoned here for no reason _whatsoever_ and she is letting us leave as soon as we have arrived, practically. "Before I forget, I would stop by at Common Grounds, Myrnin. Oliver has requested to speak to you," she says as we walk out the door. Myrnin nods and shuts the door behind us before looking down at me.

With the look on Myrnin's face, I presume that this _cannot_ be good. Well, SHIT! Yet I think that he won't be going now... with the way that he is grasping my hand, and the speed by which we are rushing home, neither of us will be going _anywhere_ anytime soon!

* * *

**So what did you think? Not much happened, but I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Please review – I'll love you all if you do **

**Vicky xx**


	37. Why Did He Have To Do That?

**Chapter 37: **

**So... What do you think so far? **

**Enjoy lots more chapters by moi, and in all the other stories I have going :P if I don't update for a couple of days but update other stories, I'm just waiting for reviews, I have actually written five chapters ahead of here :)))**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

Well, if this rate of work keeps up, Amelie is screwed. She has absolutely no chance of finding out why she keeps collapsing or even have a chance of a safe birth... Because we've done near as dammit no work in the past six days! The pattern seems to be going: sex, eat, work, sex, sleep, sex, eat, work... It continues on and on! So basically, the 'work' section lasts a maximum of about two and a half hours before urges overtake us again and we abandon the lab for more, ahem, _comfortable_ surroundings! Basically, Amelie hasn't got a hope in hell of finding anything out until _after _she has had this baby!

And we're presenting our findings in an hour.

We're screwed! She's actually going to try and kill us because she's expecting the last six days to have procured some sort of result, even if it's only small when, in fact, we have zilch! Zilch! I swear, she's going to hate us more than anything in the world.

So, when I think this, I ask myself _what _am I doing at the minute? You'd expect me and Myrnin to be in the lab, working desperately to have _something _to tell Amelie, but no! No, we're sort of distracted in the same way that's taken up the majority of our time over the past few days... But I _am _trying to get out of here... I mean, every time I get up, Myrnin pulls me back. Well, then when _he _suggests moving, I pull _him _back! It's a cycle that neither of us want to break... But now we only have an hour to find some work that we could present!

In fact, I have to say, we've got _less _information (and theories) than we had when we began. See, we've disproved Myrnin's first theory (that Amelie was lucky and just got pregnant - not likely whatsoever) and then his second (that Oliver did hocus pocus... The fact Oliver was involved sort of proved that wrong!) before his third, mediocre, theory was disproved... It was the only one that was at all plausible... He thought that the full moon had done something, but then if that was the case, _every _vampire that had sex on a full moon (urgh... Hideous mental pictures) would be pregnant. We know nothing about why she collapses or what's going to happen with the birth: we don't even know how she's got pregnant... Something that we HAVE to know before we can possibly begin to make her better!

"Myrnin, we _really _ought to get ready now," I urge, sitting upright suddenly. Unfortunately, his age brings with it speed, meaning that he pulls me back down onto the bed faster than I'd ever have thought possible!

"Later... We have hours before Amelie wants to see us!" Myrnin says, closing his eyes and pulling me into his chest. I don't WANT to leave this position, but I have a feeling Sam will kill me (as Amelie can't... It's still weird that she's related to me) for not helping Amelie. One way we HAVE improved is on the anger potion - we're mixing camomile and lavender, as well as other calming ingredients, but I'm not sure how good it is - it may work for _us _(Myrnin didn't get angry when I broke one of his microscopes) but pregnant Amelie may not respond as well.

"You mean, we have _one _hour," I contradict him, using my fingertips to trace circles on his perfect chest. "It's only one hour until Amelie wants some answers. And unless answers lie in what we've spent most of the time doing, she's going to be pissed. I mean, majorly pissed... And I'm thinking I'm going to go see Eve and Jennifer later - so unless we go find something now, _you're _going to be hated for the rest of - hey!" I stop as Myrnin yanks me upright before finishing. "Idiot... I wasn't expecting that!"

"You weren't supposed to," he says, frantically pulling clothes on already. Mmmm, he's so sexy... No, I need to focus on work, or we're both dead. Shit, shit, shit! "Honestly, Claire, you should have warned me that it was that time… you shouldn't have kept pulling me back to bed," he continues, blaming _me_ for _his_ actions! God, he _really_ needs to sort out his responsibility complex, doesn't he?

"Excuse me?" I scoff, standing up also and beginning to get dressed as well – I can't be bothered to get a shower, so I'll just get dressed… well, it's not like we've exactly got the time to have the luxury of a shower. Amelie's going to murder us, but the level of murder may decrease _slightly_ if we have _something_ for her to like. "_You're _the one who wouldn't let me up… it's not like I could exactly beat your excessive strength or speed, is it? Don't blame me, Myrnin, for your addiction to me!" I say with a cheeky grin, turning away from him to look through my clothes in the wardrobe. I pick a pair of blue jeans (I rescued all my belongings from Sam's flat earlier in the week) and a pink vest top, pulling them on over my simple underwear.

"You're in trouble for that!" Myrnin says with a mock snarl. I shrug my shoulders slightly, completely not bothered. I never thought I'd say this, but whatever he does to try and get me back into bed, it's not going to work… I think that the murder threats from Amelie would certainly be _slightly_ more worrying than Myrnin's mood!

"Whatever, Myrnin!" I say, rolling my eyes as I finish getting dressed. When I turn back in his direction, I spot a slightly hurt look on his face before he makes sure that I cannot see… however, I cannot be bothered with him and his moods. Normally I find them endearing but now, when we have so much to do, they're just _annoying_!

"Come then, Claire, we have much work to do," Myrnin's morose voice says and I hear him flurrying out of the room whilst I brush my hair. I continue to roll my eyes at his attitude – surely he can understand that there are things that we _have_ to do, as scientists, rather than be at it like rabbits constantly? Surely Amelie is more important, for a little while at least, than something we have the rest of our lives to do? Especially as if we don't find the solution, Sam could be losing his second wife… if we cannot figure out _how_ to deliver this child.

Slowly, I walk down the stairs, entirely aware of the burning sensation in my throat. Shit, I need _more_ blood – one of the things I hate about being a vampire… you have to drink so much blood; it's like how a human needs to eat when they have been doing a lot of exercise, just for a vampire (especially as the age increases) it's a little less frequent. I really wish that I could slow the amount of blood I need, but it seems to simply _increase_ with age, rather than _decrease_! It's really rather annoying!

"Myrnin?" I call with a little confusion in my voice. My hearing isn't strong enough to find him… I don't know where he is. There are noises coming from all rooms where he could possibly be; the television is on in the living room (these are noises that are loud enough for my ears to hear); the microwave is making noises in the kitchen; there is the ominous sound of machines working in the lab; I think I can even hear noises in the library! God, there are four rooms where he could be and I haven't got a clue which one he will have chosen! One thing I know, however, is that he _is_ in the house – we haven't left since Amelie 'let us go' last time (and when I went to get my clothes), to come back here and work on the theory and such. Myrnin was meant to go and see Oliver (I have a _pretty_ good idea what it'll have been about… given just _how_ excited he was to be able to be given control of Common Grounds during Oliver's period of defence advisory and such) but he didn't bother, just so that he could be with me… I think he should go and see him soon, though!

"In here, my love," he says from the kitchen – well, the microwave _had_ to have been turned on! There are _usually_ noises coming out of the lab and I could have simply imagined the noises in the library… products of my overactive imagination.

I walk into the kitchen and he hands me a bottle of warmed blood – god, he is _such a mind reader_! Every ounce of annoyance I had with him dissapitates with the production of the blood and he smiles before walking out of the kitchen. Evidently he is still in a little of a mood, but I don't care. I got the blood I need, and now we're going to go and find _some_ semblance of a theory for Amelie for life protection.

A random thought hits me as I drain the blood: we haven't used the hot tub or Jacuzzi yet. That was part of the reason we chose this house (although I have a feeling that Myrnin decided that the benefits of living so close to Amelie meant that he could annoy her easier) and yet we haven't used them: we have only lived here for about twelve weeks now, and seven of them I haven't even been here, so perhaps that is my excuse.

"We're going in the hot tub later," I proclaim as I enter the lab, heading up to Myrnin who seems to be looking at Amelie's blood in a slightly larger magnification than we have looked at yet.

"Whatever," he says in response. I feel a smarting of pride – he's picked up my language… I am an influence! – but then slightly hurt that he is so obviously pushing me away… I may have been the one to suggest coming in here, but it still hurts in a way. "Come look at this, Claire… I may have found partway the reason _why_ Amelie was able to conceive this child," he says with a smile in his voice. He moves away from the microscope and motions for me to step up to it, him following behind me. "Now, turn the magnification up a touch, my love, your eyes are not quite as strong as my own… there, do you see it?" he says, but the only thing I can feel is his hands on my shoulders and the patterns that they are making.

With more effort than it takes for a mouse to become a lion, I ignore Myrnin and focus entirely on the blood sample. He's right… I need to turn up the magnification; I only hope that this doesn't distort the image too much – there is definitely something in the blood that I don't recognise… but what?

Now the magnification is so much clearer to my eyes, I can see it exactly. It seems to be an extra chromosome attached into Amelie's blood cells. It's not temporary (i.e as in the duration of this pregnancy) and it seems completely worked into the cells… perhaps it was lying dormant for the past 1086 years and has only just came out? But no, that wouldn't be possible?

"Wow," I exclaim and Myrnin chuckles. Very lightly, he lifts me up (no fair, using the extra vampire strength he has over me!) and moves me across the room, so that he can look in the microscope again. "That's _amazing_! What is it?"

"That, my dear Claire," he says with a sort of absent tone which I recognise as his tone he uses when he is engrossed in science. "That is what we are going to find out over the next weeks. However, I do believe that this anger tonic is of utmost importance, especially with the amount of work that we have done. Yet you cannot be near this – I… erm, you may not approve of some of the ingredients I am adding," he says guilty… what could it be?

"So what do I do for the next fifty minutes?" I sigh, and he smiles.

"Go and see Eve and your goddaughter… you said you wanted to see them, and I doubt that, unless this works, you shall have a chance to after – Amelie will have you chained to this lab with me! I can only hope that Oliver isn't with us…" Myrnin suggests before divulging in one of his usual U-turns to the original point of the conversation.

"You sure?" I say and he nods.

"Yes, text me your location and I shall come by and meet you before we go to Amelie," he says. "If you could, make it Common Grounds… Oliver is not working today and I would like a coffee before going to see Amelie… I am not planning on entering the building with Oliver there; however, as he is still harassing me to see him about something… so I need coffee. Yes, if possible, Common Grounds. If not, that is ok," he says: I get the distinct feeling he _really_ wants to get some coffee, so I can text Eve now and see where she is… maybe I'll use some of my amazing persuasive skills and get her to go there with the week old baby – she'll be weaned on coffee! I lean over and kiss Myrnin on the cheek swiftly, before pulling my phone out to text Eve.

**Eve! Wanna meet up in Common Grounds? With my gorgeous goddaughter, of course! CB xxx**

I send this before rushing up the stairs to our room, to grab my bag. I throw in my purse (unused in so long!) my lipgloss (after hastily reapplying it) and various other essentials that I need! I throw the bag over my shoulder and walk down the stairs to the storage where I keep some shoes. I grab the pumps (silver) and slip them on before walking towards the portal.

"BYE!" I yell before stepping through into the backroom of Common Grounds, without even waiting for Eve to reply. Thankfully she does!

**CB! Sure, me and Jen are already here (why would I wait to introduce my baby to coffee?) so come by! Eve xx**

I walk out of the back of Common Grounds and into the hustling and bustling main shop, Eve and her baby obvious to me instantly. Perhaps I'm just used to her random appearance (and the fact that I expected her to be dressing Jennifer weird already!) but she stands out instantly! With black tights, she's wearing a black and purple striped dress with a black overcoat thing and purple lipstick... Normal! Thankfully, Jennifer is simply wearing a purple babygro (one of the ones I chose for her!) - I don't think I could cope with it if Eve began dressing Jennifer quirkily so early in her life!

"Eve!" I exclaim and she stands up with a joyous grin.

"CB!" she expresses and hugs me with one arm. "How are you? How was the emergency or whatever?"

"I'm good... And it's sort of being dealt with, but it's a really long story and going to continue on and on!" I say, not mentioning the pregnancy or anything. Eve knows not to press for any details, as I can't give her any, and instead smiles wanly.

"Yeah... Shane's coming as well: I mean, Jennie's godparents need to be together to see each other and stuff... After all, you're going to have to speak to one another at the christening and stuff," she admits. Say what? Shane's coming here? After I asked him to try and kill me because I thought Myrnin was dead? Now THAT is going to be hard to explain: at first he was dead, then he's not; at first I was unhappy, then I'm really happy now!

"Ok... I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?" I ask her but she shakes her head, instead gazing down adoringly at Jennie. I smile before heading to the counter for a mocha with sprinkles, paying the cashier I've never seen before... Anyway, I take the mocha back over to the table and stroke the little face of my goddaughter, unable to hold myself back from grinning like the sun.

"She adores you," Eve says, as Jennie wraps her little hand around my little finger. She's amazing... I love her so much - she's so going to be Protected (without a contract, I hasten to add!) when she's older!

"Not as much as she loves her Uncle Shane, though," Shane's throaty voice appears from nowhere, making me jump. God, he always has to scare me, doesn't he? "How's my little Jennie Pennie?" he coos, shoving me out of the way: I don't mean to move, but the ease he has at shoving me out of the way surprises me! Perhaps... Perhaps he truly is his Father's son, after all.

"Hello Shane," I say cordially and he looks up, processing my face. Then he smiles an evil smile...

"Didn't realise you'd still be here, after last time," he comments snarkily. "Can you talk the talk, just not walk the walk?"

"I'm getting a muffin," Eve mutters and walks away, leaving me with Shane. Shit.

"So, Claire, explain why you're suddenly so vital and full of life, pardon the pun given you're a stone cold vamp, when you were so keen to die before," Shane says, his hand continuing to rest on Jennie's pram. I pick up my mocha and take a long sip, considering what my words should be.

"I brought him back," I say simply. "Same way as Sam, just a hell of a lot quicker because we knew that Bishop's draining of him wasn't longterm. Simple, really... Anything else?" I ask, taking blasé to the extreme.

"You mean to say you're only happy because he's around and with you?" Shane asks, sort of stupidly. I decide to nod and he laughs a short, hard, bitter laugh. "What if I were to tell your precious Myrnin what you asked for?" he threatens. The colour in my face blanches, leaving me the colour of bone. Shit. No, no, he wouldn't do that... He wouldn't dare tell Myrnin something so personal, something so life threatening.

"No," I say quietly, but then I feel a presence behind me.

"Tell me what?" Myrnin's voice says, sounding pretty pleasant as he places a hand on my shoulder. Yet I can detect the jealous undertone to it... Shit. This is NOT what I need.

"Please," I beg Shane but he shakes his head, smiling vindictively. I turn to look into Myrnin's face, tempering his reaction. Currently, he looks inquisitve and slightly open, not hostile... Much.

"Did you know your precious wife asked me to kill her last week?" Shane asks him in a regular tone, almost as if they were discussing the weather. Eve lingers by the counter, but her face slips out of my focus as I stare at Myrnin.

"What did you say?" he asks, through unmoving lips.

Shane stands up, face to face (even though he's certainly shorter) with Myrnin, and sneers. He's enjoying this, the chance to torment Myrnin, the sick bastard.

"I said," Shane says slowly. "She. Asked. Me. To. Kill. Her. Need it any simpler?"

Myrnin stares icily at him for a moment before diverting his gaze to me. Tears well in my eyes as he stares at me, hurt and shock evident in his eyes. Then he moves his hand to take mine and helps me up, pulling me rapidly towards the back of the shop, Shane and Eve staring after us... Shane's evil, Eve is just confused.

"Myrnin... I didn't mean... I didn't want..." I begin as we walk towards the portal.

Myrnin smiles a cold, tight smile (similar to Amelie) and shakes his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he says coldly, distantly, as if he's her... Why is he being like this? I wipe the tears from my eyes as he continues to speak. "Amelie wants to see us, now. Your idiocy can wait until later," in a voice cold enough to make Antartica look like the Sahara Desert. He pulls me through the portal.

Thanks a bloody lot Shane.

* * *

**schaffer... The 'Shane getting his just rewards' has begun in this chappy, but it will be finished either next time or the one after! **

**The whole 'What have you done Myrnin' thing by Oliver has been pushed back a couple of chapters, if you were wondering!**

**Guys, please review! Love you if you do, espec as life has been a little tough recently!**

**Vicky xx**


	38. Try The Fact I'm Not Dead!

**Chapter 38:**

**Poor Myrnin! Don't you feel sorry for him, with the whole 'Shane telling him about Claire' thing?**

**

* * *

**

Oh god. Why the hell did Shane have to tell Myrnin what I asked him for? Why did he have to ruin the happiness that has taken me days to build up, in a split second? Why did he feel the need to destroy my feelings of _stability_, as finally Myrnin and I were together again, for just a kick?

Now Myrnin may have my hand, but it's not natural. He's stressed and pissed and probably homicidal at both me and Shane... That's not good. We're walking swiftly, but we're getting faster and faster until he's running full pelt. I can't keep up; he's wrenching my arm out of my socket, dragging me along, and it's hurting.

"Myrnin, slow down!" I state through slightly increased breaths. "I can't keep up with you!"

Thankfully, he slows down so that I can keep up but he still doesn't look at me. Shit. He's _really _pissed: and the thing is, he's pissed at me as well as Shane.

_Myrnin's POV:_

WHAT! What did she ask that conniving, disgusting, horrendous waste of a human body (also her ex-boyfriend... A fact I always remember when she's around him) to do to her?

She asked him to kill her.

You have GOT to be kidding me. Claire, my wife, asking for death because I wasn't there with her in life. She, even though she promised _against _reckless behaviour when I was on my deathbed, tried to kill herself because she thought I was dead.

I can barely even look at her. She has horrified me more than I could possible consider to admit. The way that she asked Shane, then didn't even tell me, for such a thing is breaking my heart even more than I could say. She didn't want to live in a world without me, but she had forgotten the fact that draining doesn't kill you. She'd have left me more broken than I could bear if she had followed through. Yet the feeling I got from that bastard suggests that he deigned to decline her request, to give him a feeling of power over my wife.

I want to kill him. There's even a part of me that wants to kill Claire, for nearly putting me through that. I'm _sickened _by what she was willing to do... She was just being selfish.

Yet I manage to refrain myself: I'll calm down, then go 'see' him later. Perhaps a few fists may connect with him, but I shall not kill him. He shall not be given the privilege of having the thing that my wife asked him for. I repeat: my wife. She asked him to kill her... He shall pay for even indulging in conversation about it, much less any actions procured from it!

Now, I need to focus on the development I made for Amelie. Claire and whatever went on between her and Shane (as evidently they had to be pretty close for her to ask him to do such a life changing thing - excuse the pun) can be pushed to a side, for if we lose Amelie we lose Morganville. No matter how 'nice' Oliver appears to currently be, if he could get wind of the chance he could possibly get control of Morganville, he'll turn like THAT! Before... Before _this _crossed into my life, I had managed to identify the extra chromosome that Amelie had was specific to her... I quickly compared it to fifteen randomly selected vampires and none of them had it. I shall, of course, compare to every vampire in Morganville but I believe it could just be Amelie that has it.

I also made progress with the anger tonic for her. She was getting too stroppy and headfirst in her actions - she needed to calm down, if not for her sake but Sam's and ours. I don't think that I could actually cope with another five and a half months of Amelie being this way... She'd probably get worse, as she grows in size - soon, the emotional tears will begin and she'll be in hysterics over a television advertisement... Good luck Sam! The anger tonic _could_ possibly work, I believe. I added many ingredients, including blood, camomile and ecstasy. Yes, I said ecstasy. I put a drug in a pregnant woman's anger tonic. Deal with it: I'm a mad scientist, as she always used to so fondly call me… even though she said _ma scientifique fou_ – it was one of the only things she ever said in French. Ahh well… hopefully the ecstasy will bring some more of this nice Amelie and stuff – ecstasy brings the body down and just makes them relax… that's why I put it in! I knew that Claire wouldn't agree… so that's why I decided not to tell her. Unfortunately, I then found out about this disturbing issue between her and Shane.

I decide to push this out of my mind and simply rush towards Amelie. I pull Claire along with me, moving at top speed so that we can get to Amelie and so I can forget about everything that's going on with Claire for a little while.

"Myrnin slow down!" Claire says, sounding puffed and out of breath. Oh yeah, I forgot that she can't keep up with me because of her age. Therefore, I adjust my speed accordingly but continue not to look at her... I can't. I'll weaken and succumb to her perfect eyes, her innocent face, and have no anger inside of me. I need the anger, to make me feel better.

It also keeps away the guilt.

We rush through Amelie's house and emerge in her living room, ten minutes early. However, Amelie, Sam and Oliver are already here... I knew that we had to be here _before _she said (to be early is to be on time and to be on time is to be late) but I didn't realise it had to be THIS early! Then again, the breakthrough we made (made because we had less theories and such than before Claire joined me in it) was found merely thirty minutes ago... I'll blag as usual and pretend it's a rather older discovery but has taken until today to identify what the addition to her genetic structure is. That's what I'm going to have to do – I doubt that Amelie would rather know that she has been rather second best in comparison to Claire and our… activities.

"Myrnin, Claire, you have certainly taken your time," Amelie says, slightly snarkily. Whoo, Amelie is just _so_ pleasant, today, isn't she?

"My dearest Amelie, you are appearing on top form today," I say with a grin, looking her up and down. My, she is wearing casual clothing once again (for her) of trousers and a t-shirt. Yes, Amelie is wearing a t-shirt. I have a feeling that Sam stepped in there, somehow, because Amelie _choosing_ to wear a t-shirt? Yes, that is _not_ going to happen! I can see from the shape of her stomach that the child has grow exponentially in the weeks since I identified that she was pregnant… she appears to look _normal_ compared to normal! Her hair is loose around her shoulders and she appears to be so much younger than she used to appear – I know her physical age is merely her early twenties but that is not always evident with all the stress in her life.

Amelie's eyes, in this youthful face, narrow as she observes my face. She sniffs the air delicately and remains seated, Sam's arm wrapped around her casually. Oliver is on the other side of the room and snarls in my direction as I enter – I presume he is still angry about the whole 'me deciding to throw all his ordered receipts in the air, repaint the office, spray paint his desk things' and everything else that I did in those weeks when he was in hiding with Amelie and I sat right behind some of Bishop's people and they didn't even notice. God, they were the thickest of the thick!

"Myrnin, have you any news?" she asks and I move closer to her, leaving Claire without a look at the door. I stand in front of her and smile down at her, moving my hand into my pocket to produce the small vial of anger tonic I have procured to test the viability of it.

"We have identified a possible cause of this pregnancy," I say vaguely, not wanting to give too many details on a topic that I haven't actually confirmed yet. "However, we have not yet managed to confirm this, nor understand how this came to be," I continue, blagging being my forte.

Amelie's cool grey eyes search my face and pinpoint something in my expression. Her face hardens very slightly and she shakes her head before a small smile appears on her lips.

"You have only found this out this morning, haven't you?" she guesses aptly, calling my bluff. I sigh and nod, knowing that I cannot lie to Amelie – we have been friends so long that she can identify when I lie and when I tell the truth. I wish I were able to say the same thing about her, but Amelie is _almost_ as much of an entirely closed book, a mystery, as she was when I met her. "I thought so. Normally you would have been bouncing off the walls; yet I can tell you have found this as simply a means of placating me and stop me realising that you haven't done any work in six days. Now, have you _anything_ beneficial to me?" she says with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Other than sleep with Claire," Oliver adds. We all look at him, shocked that he would mention this; I feel my cheeks reddening slightly and see Amelie's doing the same. I won't look at Claire, so I cannot ascertain if she has the same reaction – I presume she will though.

"_Thank _you for that _entirely_ relevant addition of information, Oliver," Amelie says, sounding crabbit once again. "I repeat, have you _any_ more information?"

"I made you a tonic for your temper?" I say with a slightly hesitant smile. "I think that it will work… just don't look for the ingredients," I continue and she looks at me, hard. Sam joins in, trying to tell if he can see anything in the liquid that could be dangerous – well do you _really_ think that I've managed to dye the ecstasy so that it screams out 'ooh, I'm ecstasy! Myrnin is giving your pregnant wife ecstasy – let's all go have a party!' – no, it doesn't!

"Thank you, Myrnin," she says, her lips unmoving. Now that Sam seems to have accepted that it is safe (and it most likely will be) he relaxes, evidently thankful that the Queen of Mean is getting something to put a limit on this. "Now, I recommend that you return to the lab now, otherwise I shall have to take measures that you _will_ not like," she continues and I smile.

"Oi, what about Common Grounds?" Oliver asks, indignated that he can't have a go at me. God, he has _no_ idea what is going on in my life, does he? He just probably thinks that its happiness and sex all the time… it was. Until I heard about this bloody thing with Shane Collins; that ruined the happiness and probably the sex as well, if I am not talking to her I am not going to sleep with her!

"You can discuss any issues pertaining Common Grounds in a very short period of time," she says promptly. I drop the small vial of tonic in her perfectly manicured hand and she wraps her long fingers around it. "Thank you, Myrnin. I presume you shall all be waiting on tenterhooks – I shall allow Sam to inform you shortly of the reaction," she continues and I feel as if this is our cue to leave.

I nod and walk backwards, not looking at Claire. I turn around to face her as we reach the door and I pick up her hand, but it feels awkward. It's simply for the show – I don't feel as if this is what I should be doing. However, if Amelie (hello, Claire's 'grandmother') or Oliver, or even possibly Sam, got wind of something being wrong then I would be bombarded with queries.

"Myrnin, are you going to talk to me?" Claire asks tearfully as we walk swiftly towards the portal. I place a finger to my lips – they can still hear us – and pull her quickly through the portal, mindful of her weakness in comparison to me. We emerge in our living room and I slam the door shut, leaving us in solitude.

"What the hell did you do that for!" I explode at her, noting how she doesn't flinch back. I guess she expected it, to be honest… if I didn't speak to her for over twenty odd minutes, she must have known I was going to blow up. "Claire, you promised me before I died that you wouldn't do anything reckless. You promised that you would be _normal_. And unless my opinion of not reckless is entirely warped, asking for _death_ fits into that category!" I continue, lowering my voice slightly because I cannot face yelling at her. Shit, the anger is leaving slightly.

I turn away and punch the reinforced beam on the side of the room that we put there so that if we felt angry/whatever, we could punch that and not destroy the building. Now I'm not looking at her, the anger levels creep up again – I am going to go find that bastard and punch him up a bit.

"Myrnin… I thought you were dead," she says tearfully, moving over to me to place her hand on my arm. I don't remove it – I like it being there. I love her too much… _that_ is why I am so angry about this! "If it was the other way around, would you _honestly_ say that you wouldn't do the same thing?" she asks and I hate her for this. She knows that I would do anything I could to follow her.

"That's not fair," I say quietly, turning to look at her. "You weren't ever going to be in that situation, there was a reason for that. You know that you would have had no chance of coming back – so Claire, please don't try and turn this the other way around!"

"Why not?" she asks, indignantly. "Why shouldn't I have considered dying to be with you?" she shouts at me, anger levels in her increasing as well.

"Try the fact, oh what about _I'm not dead_!" I shout back, turning to look at her. Anger is evident in her eyes… oh shit. She's like Amelie when she gets angry – scary!

"I thought you were," she replies in a cold, hard voice, quieter than before… something that my ears are thankful for. "I wanted to be with the man that I love forever, so excuse me for doing something that I felt would make me be able to continue that wish."

"Claire… a world without you would be horrendous, even if I wasn't in it," I say in a ridiculously soft tone, my volume barely more than a whisper. "I love you too much… please, promise me that if I ever _do_ die, you will _never_ do anything like that again!" I beg, moving back towards her, closing the gap that our short argument brought between us. I place my hand on her arm and she smiles, falling forwards into me.

"I promise," she says with a small smile. I move my hand from her arm and wrap both my arms around her back, pulling her as close to me as possible. We stand like this for many a moment, just pleased to be together.

I guess you don't always need sex to be happy!

_Half an hour later:_

"Myrnin, where are you going?" Claire asks me with a small whine in her voice, sitting up from the sofa where we were watching the television. Amelie told us to go back to the lab but we need some time to relax and be together other than in our room.

"I just need to go and get some coffee – cappuccinos are calling me!" I lie brightly through my teeth, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I'll be back soon – I promise!"

I move swiftly across to the front door, going in on foot rather than by portal – if I go via portal, I won't be able to find him… I will also have to see Oliver's ugly mug. I wonder if Amelie's tonic is working yet, or if she has even taken it yet… she will probably insist that she is fine without it. Even though she isn't, however!

I rush through the door and run down the long drive, mindful that the sun has only been down mere moments. I don't care, however…I need to find this bastard, and quickly.

I search all over town, wondering just _where _he could be. That's when it hits me. He works for the barbeque place – he'll probably be there. I hope at least. I run in the direction of this shop, steel determination and grimness propelling me forwards.

That's when I spot his scent.

He's just about to walk down the road towards his new home... He's not bothered about the safety aspects. He probably thinks that he's capable of fighting up any vampire that tries to kill him. Just, really, not against a vampire he told that he faced the offer of killing his wife (a vampire - I have to admit I'm surprised that he didn't jump at the chance of killing a vampire) has he?

"Hello Shane," I say quietly, from the alleyway where I currently stand. I step out in front of him and he jumps, recognising that there is someone here… just not me. Then he sees my identity and his mouth twists into a nasty grimace.

"Yo, dude who nearly got his _dearly beloved _wife killed, howzit goin'?" he says, sounding more like a chav than I ever thought he really was.

"I have to say 'it's going' much better than it is for you," I say, my voice sharper than knives. Air quotes are audible in my speech and he looks slightly scared for a moment.

"What is big bad Myrnin going to do?" he mocks. "Has he realised that his 'wife' loves me more than you?"

"Shut up!" I snarl and he looks vindictive.

"What's the matter? Have you realised that she isn't quite as _into _it with you, as she was with me?" he asks; my anger levels continue to increase and increase. "Does she moan with you, Myrnin? Does she scream your name, or is it just a little whisper?" he continues, his eyebrows waving around like a villain's. He is _so_ getting what he deserves.

"Shut the fuck up," I snarl and shove him backwards, smiling as he staggers.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asks me, mocking me. "Or have I simply touched a raw nerve?"

He hasn't hit any nerve; my ego is big enough to know that what Claire is like with me is one hundred times stronger than she was with this twerp.

"Oho, I have _much_ more than that," I say and actually put a little force into the push this time. He staggers to the floor this time and he winces as he stands up again, rubbing his forearm.

"Bastard… so, is it going to be a vampire versus a poor defenceless human?" he asks, trying to invoke the feeling of unfairness here.

I shake my head and smile before whistling the tune I had programmed into the brains of the humans I compelled. "Oh no. there are _many_ humans just about to run around the corner to come and beat you to a pulp. See, I don't particularly want your blood inside of me…it sort of defeats the purpose. You have approximately five seconds. Run."

I turn away and run to the corner, to watch as my party of humans advance on the stockstill Shane. I smile as they circle him, before heading to Common Grounds for coffee as I don't want to smell his blood.

OoOo

"You took your time," Claire grumbles, but doesn't suspect anything as she accepts her mocha from me.

"Long queue," I say with a smile, settling down next to her. I pull her onto my chest and sip my cappuccino, feeling quietly ecstatic about Shane's fate. He's not going to die, but simply learn that _no one _messes with me or my wife.

We sit like this for about twenty minutes, watching England and Denmark play a friendly – not particularly riveting but it's the best thing on television! Then an angry Sam bursts through the portal to stand in front of the tv.

"Myrnin, you absolute raving _psychopath_!" he snarls – well that is NOT very nice… three people snarling at me in one day and one human approximation. "Amelie seems to be… _high_!"

Oh shit. Maybe I put too much ecstasy in!

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry that the football reference in this is a little old – I wrote it when I watched the game!**

**HAHAHAH Amelie is high!**

**Please review! LOve you if you do!**

**If I decide to stop this story where I am planning currently (hehe) is not too far away... but you will get ANOTHER (yes, I am too kind!) sequel! But only if you review! So if you want MORE (yes more than the other story of them I have - Rebound kiss my ass) Myrnin x Claire REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Also, what do you think of a possible song fic (Havent done one in a while) on Sam's Town, by The Killers? Tell me what you think!**

**Vicky xx**


	39. Sexual Predator

**Chapter 39:**

**HAHAHAHA, Amelie was high, remember? Well, in this chapter, lets go back to someone's POV who was with her… Sam!**

**Yeah... you get this chapter today because my sister has gone down to the hospital with probable broken fingers and I was bored... hahaha, so review!**

**

* * *

**

_Sam's POV – when Amelie takes the tonic:_

God, you have _no_ idea how glad I am to know that Myrnin and Claire have found a tonic to cure Amelie's anger swings. God, I love her and everything but she's making life hell at the minute. If you say even one thing wrong, she snaps at you. She continues to shout (I don't know if the shouting or the cold silences are worse) or whatever until you back down and admit that you're wrong and she's right... Even when she's entirely wrong! It's been almost a relief for the couple of times when she's gone the _other _way on the emotional scale and has been sobby and weeping into my shoulder. At least she wasn't shouting at me and seemed to actually need me: she needed me to comfort her.

I just want her to be how a _normal _(i.e. human) pregnant woman would be. I don't want the anger and crying jags entirely eradicated as that wouldn't be a true pregnancy - you have to experience those things! However, she's just too highly strung, so I'm hoping that this tonic will make her be as a pregnant woman should behave! Normality! For once, that's all I want! I just want this to be as it was... As it was with me and Melissa for my son, I just want to be able to feel the baby kicking and be with my wife. I want to be close to her without either grovelling for something I didn't do or having to console her _continually _without getting anything for myself.

I pull Amelie into my arms on the sofa as she toys with the tonic. JUST TAKE IT, WOMAN!

"Should I try it?" she asks me. She's asking my opinion; that's strange. Then again, we're married and having a baby so I'm sort of involved with everything now.

"You should at least try it," I encourage, trying desperately not to sound too ecstatic that there's a tonic and too happy for her to be 'normal' once again.

"Do you think?" she continues, in such a modern way! I have to admit, me Claire and Michael have been bringing so much modern day language to her, she sounds almost as if (if the people didn't know of her status and stuff) she is from this time!

"Sweetie, you've got nothing to loose," I say with a smile. I pull her even more into my lap and stroke her hair as she leans into my chest.

"I'm fed up with being angry _all the time_!" she moans into me, her soft hair tickling my nose. Her breath is warm against my skin and a shiver runs through me as my brain processes this. "I just want us to be normal, Sam. You, me and our little baby. I want us to have normal _human _problems, problems that new parents have. Like if the baby feeds enough or if the little noises it makes are normal... I'm fed up with everything being supernatural and our problems super sized," she continues, tears escaping down her cheeks. Yep, we're in emotional mode two: excessive crying and a lack of ability of controlling _any _emotion of hers, particularly weeping.

"Honey, it's alright," I console her the best that I can do, given the circumstances. "Come on, let's just try the tonic and then we can get back to normality and imagine our little baby, ok?" I suggest and she nods. With one hand, she unstoppers the tonic - which has a slight smell of something I recognise but I don't know where from - and pours it straight back into her mouth in one gulp. She then wraps her arms around me tightly and kisses my neck softly - slight opposites there, but who cares!

"I love you," she whispers, every tear already stopped flowing.

"I love you too," I say with a grin; she seems to be back! "How do you feel?"

"Normal, content, happy to be with the man that I love," she sighs, sounding almost as happy as I have heard her in a _long _time: perhaps since our wedding day.

"Then you won't mind if I do this then," I whisper before kissing her with every ounce of longing that I have felt for the past weeks. Every time she has been close, I have wanted to do this but it has been impossible before now: she'd have either tried to kill me (angry mood) or weep and wail about everything under the sun (emotional) yet now... She kisses me back and I lean her down on the sofa, kissing her with as much passion as possible.

This continues for a short time before Amelie pulls away. She looks at me with an almost manic expression and giggles. Yes, Amelie _giggled_! Never in all the time we have been together has she giggled: ever. It seems almost strange - no more than that, it's not normal.

"Amelie?" I ask quietly, my hand moving from... Yes, anyway, to cradle her face softly. Is she sick? Does she have something wrong with her?

"I see stars," she says, sounding like a little girl. She points at the plain white (at her request) ceiling, making me frown. What the hell is wrong with her? She's acting like the humans who get drunk; she's... _High_! Whatever the fuck Myrnin has put in the bloody tonic, he's made her high!

"Honey, how do you see stars?" I ask her, lifting her upright. I stand up and pull her with me, supporting her sagging body. God, she's _high_! Amelie Glass, oldest vampire in the world, is high... It's so surreal I want to laugh! Yet I have a feeling I need to be killing Myrnin for this.

I carefully move Amelie with me over to the other side of the room, but she doesn't seem to want to.

"Mmm, Sam, you are _the_ single most hot person in the history of the universe," she mumbles into my chest. She _definitely_ isn't herself – _never_ in her life would she have _ever_ said _anything_ like that before.

"You are high on something!" I murmur into her skin, using my left arm to press her into my side even more. She seems to react to this and begins to rub her hands over my body, making me feel slightly sex-crazed. I shake my head to get myself out of this craving and try to remove her feeling hands: this high state of being seems to have brought out a dominatrix in my wife! This is quite disturbing: never before has she been so… forward, so seductive. It would be nice if it wasn't for the fact that I know that it isn't really her – it is whatever Myrnin put in that tonic! "Amelie, _sit down_!" I order and push her away onto the sofa. She continues to giggle and laugh manically, sounding as if she is on drugs… no; he couldn't have done that!

I rush through the portal and into Myrnin and Claire's house, to see them in front of the television. I thought they'd have been working on the cure or something, or even to find out the theory, but no they are watching television!

"Myrnin, you absolute raving _psychopath_!" I snarl at the idiotic man. "Amelie seems to be… _high_!" I continue and I see a look of fear and shock pass over his face. There also seems to be some guilt there, as well… he knows what he has done. Claire, however, begins to laugh and I can tell that she hasn't got a clue what Myrnin has done.

"What the hell have you done to that tonic, Myrnin?" she asks him, turning to look at the man in question, the man who is now shrinking away.

"I may have, for medicinal purposes, added some ecstasy to the tonic to make sure that she relaxed fully," he whispers: WHAT THE FUCK! That absolute idiot has given a Class A drug to a pregnant woman!

"She's _pregnant_ you fool!" I snarl at him, anger the only emotion in my body. "Or has _every_ ounce of common sense left your body? You do _not_ give someone _who is having a baby_ ecstasy!"

Myrnin shrinks away even further as even Claire looks at him in shock.

"Myrnin, you fool!" she hisses, moving to the other side of the sofa, away from him. she looks at me meaningfully and nods slightly, as if she condones whatever I am about to do. I smile slightly before launching myself at the mad man, pinning him down to the sofa before punching him square in the jaw. Claire laughs slightly as I jump away, noting how the blood drops down his face and he winces.

"What are her symptoms?" he asks as he resets his nose.

"She is giggling like a maniac and seems to have more prominent urges than normal," I say stiffly and he nods. Claire looks slightly shocked before her expression returns to normal and she stands up. She moves towards the portal and I go back through with her, Myrnin (the bloody fool) following.

"Honey?" I say as I notice that the sofa is distinctly Amelie-free. "Where are you?"

I follow the sounds of music - Don't Stop The Music, by Rihanna - from the back room to find a sight I have never seen before. It's also a sight I wish I'd never seen and one that, if I could, I would remove from every person in this house's memory (especially the house assistants). Amelie is dancing around like a lunatic, jumping up and down in time to the music.

_Please don't stop the music!_

Amelie seems to have learnt this line of lyrics only and is screaming it... She sounds like those kids who scream the lyrics of the songs blasting out of the speakers at these raves kids in Morganville seem to love. She is dancing around and shaking her head, more like throwing it around. I rush over and pick her up, placing her in my arms. Instantly she stops struggling and singing and settles down... Oh no.

"Amelie, stop it!" I order, using my spare hand to grasp both of hers in mine. I guess that the addition of such a dangerous drug to her system, especially as she's never taken it before, has rendered her weak and unable to fight me off... Even though technically she'd be fighting me off just to mess with me.

"Yes... I see the problem!" Myrnin chuckles inbetween massive bouts of laughter. I shoot him a look which would freeze even Hell over; it was his fault that she ended up like this!

"Fix it then, fool!" I hiss at him but he shakes his head. Claire looks horrified at the sight of Amelie in such a way but I can see how she is barely holding in a smile; if it wasn't for the baby and how worried I am for both of them, _I'd _be laughing as well!

"Can't," Myrnin says with a grin. He plops himself down in one of the chairs and studies his nails. "It'll wear out of her system in a couple of hours, maybe a bit more. Let her do what she wants... You're in charge, Sam. Act like she's a kid and you're the adult... Wait, as long as that doesn't represent paedophilia!" he says with a smirk... He is so dead!

"If you do not do _something_ to help her, god help me you are dead!" I snarl but he shakes his head again.

"I have a feeling that I would rather go and see Oliver and see whatever _he_ wants to shout at me about, rather than listen to this any longer," he calls over his shoulder as he makes his way out of the door. I slam my hand into the side of the sofa and hear the snapping of one of the springs – who cares? I always hated this bloody thing but Amelie loves it.

"Do you want any help, Sam?" Claire asks me, moving closer. Amelie is continuing to try and attack me sexually and some of the things she is whispering to me, I am _glad_ Claire's hearing isn't good enough to hear! I think that I would die of embarrassment, and Amelie would as well, with Claire feeling the same way!

"No, Claire, it's fine," I say quietly with a hint of rue in my voice. "Go see what Myrnin has done to make Oliver so pissed off… I could do with some humour. I'll look after the druggie!" I joke, pulling Amelie closer to me as I realise I have gotten what I wanted, just in a way that I never would have expected.

"See ya later, Sam!" Claire calls as she walks out of the room. As she heads towards the portal, I hear her laugh – who can blame her? Seeing Amelie like this, her grandmother as a druggie, can only be funny!

"Come on honey, it'll be ok," I soothe Amelie as she tries _again_ to remove my shirt. Honestly, she needs to learn some control! "Steady up; relax so that you are normal again and I don't feel like I'm taking advantage… think of our baby," I press, holding her hands in one of mine and her body in the other arm and in my lap.

Myrnin _will_ be dead soon. However, I can't help but thank him in a way that I would _never_ admit to anyone else!

* * *

**Yay, Sam's POV **all** chapter! Whoop… Amelie high! Who knew she would turn to be high **that** way! **

**Please review! You KNOW you want to, especially with the knowledge I am giving here that MAJORLY big twists are coming up - so if you wanna read sooner, REVIEW! I may have to start spouting this out in foreign languages soon, just to get this :P**

**Vicky xx**


	40. Ultimatums and Punishments

**Chapter 40: **

**We had Sam's POV last chapter, so here's a little Amelie!**

**Oh god, 1/2 day of phyiscs (just over, actually) and then the other half of chemistry has blown my head in so I am updating for you to allow my head some resbite from 'update' !**

**

* * *

**

_Amelie's POV:_

I have a strange feeling that something abnormal has happened. I don't know what, but I feel... Different. It's as if time has eloped since I can last remember anything; that in itself is quaint. The last thing I remember is taking the tonic Myrnin made for me, whilst sitting in the living room. Yet now I feel as if I am someplace different, in Sam's arms.

I open my eyes to reveal a strange sight before me. Sam is staring at me, his hands restraining me, but that isn't particularly strange. It is where I am.

I am in Myrnin's lab, with various tubes coming out of my arm - the one on the opposite side to Sam. There is a strange liquid coming down the tubes into my arm, creating a burning sensation where it enters my bloodstream.

"Amelie?" Sam says hesitantly, releasing my hands from his. I realise that his shirt is slightly damaged and I frown; he should make sure, as the husband of the Founder, that his appearance should be perfect - if not for appearances, but to keep me steady.

"Sam, help me up," I ask, well order, him and he lifts me with one hand to be sitting upright on his knee. I wriggle slightly to be leaning as close into him as possible, pressing my torso in. I try to get as close to him as possible, mindful of the painful tube in my arm. However, he instantly moves away and I feel confused: _why is he pulling away from me_? "Sam, what's going on? Why am I here? Why have I got tubes in me?" I ask, the emotional balance I thought I had managed to keep with this anger tonic Myrnin made.

Sam's eyebrows raise slightly as he wraps his arms around me. He presses his cheek against mine and closes his eyes.

"Honey, for seven hours you've not... You've not been yourself," he explains, confusing me further. "It turns out that one of the things Myrnin put in the tonic negatively reacted with you, and it made you... _Different. _I mean, I was coping fine but when it hit five hours without you returning to yourself, I decided to bring in the fool and allow him to treat you... Once I okay'd all chemicals and such!" he continues - I get the feeling he isn't particularly impressed with whatever Myrnin has done.

"What happened?" I ask him, carefully wrapping my arms around his neck. I become aware that I'm rather hungry; however I would rather be aware of _what _I have done, as evidently it is bad.

Sam twists his head slightly and whispers the horrifying truth in my ear.

"WHAT!" I yell, shocked. That _cannot _have happened; I just don't act like that! I am not a sexual predator; I believe that Sam must have made this up! "Samuel, please tell me you are joking. You know I don't act like that - not knowingly anyway," I plead with him, moving to look him in the face. He looks like he's trying not to laugh but his eyes flicker down to his shirt. The semi destroyed shirt. The shirt that looks as if my nails could have done the damage.

"You did: Myrnin and Claire saw," he says, horrifying me. It's bad enough that I acted that way (pregnant) to my _husband_, let alone my longest friend and my _Granddaughter_! I behaved in such a degradatory way and she was watching: I feel so ashamed!

"Oh my Lord," I murmur and he chuckles slightly. He goes to kiss me but I turn my head at the last moment, meaning his luscious lips lock with my cheek. It isn't right, to kiss him, when I have been behaving so atrociously! "So just _why _did I behave in such a vulgar manner?" I ask: surely it must have been some sort of additive that caused such a disgusting thing to occur!

Sam smiles slightly but shakes his head, looking away from me and into the corner. "I shall leave that to the person in question to describe to you," he says, confusing me slightly before I realise he means Myrnin. I suppose I should have known that there would be _something_ wrong with the tonic – I mean, it's Myrnin who made it! Look at the many 'inventions' he's made throughout the years, or the many attempted murders he has made on my life! If it was anyone else, they would have been dead but Myrnin seemed to get away with it somehow... It's as if he had this power over me, right from when we met when he was six years old. **(a/n - story called Friendships Start Somewhere) **He can always get on my good side somehow... I hope that I do not have to implement an argument as severe as the one which separated us, half a world apart, in the early 1800's.

I sit upright and turn away from Sam, to look around for Myrnin. If he's here, then I am going to be having words with him.

"Myrnin?" I call in a cool, dry voice which could make wine turn to vinegar. He rushes through from the living room, Claire right behind him, and he looks both relieved and scared to see me. "Care to explain what happened to make me forget the past few hours?" I continue, staring him 'down' as they say.

"Well... You see, I believed that this would mean that you would be fully relaxed and would help you be normal," he bluffs, giving me unnecessary detail to try and make me forget that he has a point to this.

"Get on with it, Myrnin," I say sharply, my tone sharper than knives.

"Well... I believed that it would have more benefits than drawbacks," he continues to fudge. I roll my eyes and raise my eyebrows sharply before turning to look at a harassed looking Claire.

"Claire, would _you _care to explain what Myrnin has done?" I ask, all patience (and there wasn't much to begin with) eradicated. "I know I can trust you."

"He put ecstasy in your tonic thing," she promptly rats him out, with a vindictive smile at him. He stares at her, agog with horror that she would tell me... Wait, what did she say?

HE PUT ECSTASY IN MY DRINK!

Myrnin has put ecstasy in a pregnant woman's drink. He put a class A drug in my drink, to 'loosen me up'. He risked my (I haven't taken ecstasy before and could have negatively reacted to it) and my baby's life just to test some theory of his. I cannot believe this.

"What was that?" I ask in shock, through gritted teeth. Sam tightens his grip on my waist, as if he expects me to go and attack Myrnin, but I do not care. I could break his grip instantly, if I chose to. "What did you put in my drink, Myrnin?" I continue, wanting to hear from him that he has done such a heinous thing.

"Ecstasy," he says quietly, meekly, looking at the floor. Instantly, my anger levels rise – the exact _opposite_ of what the tonic was _supposed_ to do, rather than making me high – and I consider attacking him. He has risked the life of my baby, the baby that I didn't think could _ever_ be possible; the baby that is my modern day equivalent of Ariana.

"You _fool_!" I cry, unable to actually put across in words the emotions I am feeling. Sam nods in agreement, until I push him away, to stand up and face Myrnin in shock. I pull the tubing out of my arm and stare down the man who could have potentially killed me. "You could have killed me or my baby! Why on _earth _would you want to give me ecstasy?"

"I... I don't know... I thought that it would be a good idea, as it calms people down to make them relax," he mumbles, staring into my face. I refuse to break the staring competition we have - if I break it, I break my resolve. My hand rests on my protruding stomach as I try desperately to feel _something _to see that baby Glass is still ok... If anything is wrong with it, so help me, Myrnin is dead.

I feel that the fact that he believed it to be a good idea is the final straw for me...

... I lunge at him.

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

I cannot exactly say that I disagree with Amelie's actions. She has acted entirely as I would have, if I were pregnant and as hormonal as her. Myrnin _did _give her ecstasy (without even her knowledge) and that was entirely wrong of him, even if he wasn't aware how... _Disturbing _she would be with it in her system.

I even believe that he deserves her to attack him. That's why, as she moves in for the attack, I move calmly to the side to allow her to pass me by without harm. She recognises this somewhere in her expression, the crimson hardness in her eyes (that shows she isn't entirely mad, as her eyes haven't gone silver) fading slightly as she passes me, but then she returns to complete psycho.

"Claire, some help?" Sam asks, worried, as he stands up and begins to head across the room, where a huge smash symbolises Amelie has thrown Myrnin to the floor.

"You expect me to get in between two ancient vampires, one of which is pregnant and hormonal?" I ascertain and he nods. I shake my head and wave my hands in acknowledgement of what I'm saying. "Not a chance, mate. My life means _slightly _more to me than that!"

"Fine, I'll do it myself," he says with a touch of annoyance, before proceeding to rush up to Amelie. "Amelie, you don't want to do this – it's not good for anyone!"

"If you do not _shut up_, Sam, I swear you are next!" she snarls as Myrnin cowers in a ball. She stands up fluidly before kicking out her leg so quickly that it was simply a blur – I doubt a human could even see any movement; they would only hear the noise of absolute agony issuing out of Myrnin's mouth. That's when I begin to relax my stance that Amelie is entirely justified in what she is doing: she can do _anything_ to him (I don't care if she humiliates him in public or even makes him work for Oliver) but physically harm him. If I simply look at what he has been through in the last _fortnight_ alone, that's more than _anyone_ should experience in an entire lifetime.

"Calm down, Amelie," I say warningly, rushing across the room to where Amelie, Sam and Myrnin are. Sam manages to wrench Amelie away and I help Myrnin sit upright against the wall just behind him, dodging the broken microscope which must have been destroyed when Amelie launched herself at Myrnin. "Are you alright?" I ask my poor husband quietly, alarmed at how quiet he is currently being.

"Yes, yes, fine," he says with a small, but pain exuding, smile at me. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him into me, letting his head overhang my shoulder. "Is she alright now?" he whispers to me. I look over at Amelie, who Sam is currently comforting, and I nod, realising that she is sane once again.

"Yep," I reply with a sunny smile, leaving the man in disgrace now I am satisfied that he is ok.

"Claire, where are you going?" he asks in alarm. He almost stands upright before staggering back down, but still tries to reach out for me.

"You are a disgrace," I say to him without emotion. "You spiked her drink without even telling me… her actions are explainable, but yours aren't. Whatever punishment you are given, I shall ordain and perhaps even give one of my own!" I say with a vindictive smile before turning away again, before his puppy dog eyes can weaken my (very) strong resolve.

I dart over to Amelie who looks up with a small smile. Her hand is being held by Sam, but in a way that is _very_ different to how it was earlier… I think I should stop thinking about things like that because I'm only going to end up blushing – I seem to be one of the _only_ vampires that continually blush! It isn't exactly _easy_ for a vampire to blush, but I seem to have it down pat!

"Are you alright?" I ask her quietly and she nods with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you Claire," she says before standing up. "I shall head home now. Myrnin, expect to be summoned shortly," she says sharply to Myrnin in the corner, her eyes harder than ice. She and Sam storm out of the room before I can say a word, leaving me with the man in disgrace.

"Claire…" he begins but I shake my head, keen to berate him now that the portal has been shut.

"No, you listen to me," I say sharply, thinking desperately of a punishment for him. "You did something entirely reckless, something that could have killed the baby: it would have killed it, if it was human. As of now, we don't know if it is ok until we, sorry _I_, run some tests. You deserve a punishment," I continue and he hangs his head in shame.

"What is it?" he asks morosely.

Then it hits me… it may _technically_ be punishing me at the same time, but I don't care because I would be in control of the situation. The perfect punishment for him…

"No sex until I say so," I inform him with a grin on my face. He looks at me in shock and outrage.

"NO SEX!" he repeats and I nod, before turning away to look at one of the slides on the microscope. Oh, it feels _good_ to be in control!

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review! You know you want to! 79 people read last chapter so far and 7 reviews... even if it's just 'I liked it' or if you want to give any suggestions, go ahead! That's the point of a review!**

**Aussi, if you like Shane/Claire (sorta) read my new story... Serrated Blade! Or Myrnin/Claire lovers go for Rebound kiss my ass!**

**Vicky xx**


	41. Blackmail

**Chapter 41:**

**I wrote a new story called Devil's Lair - it's twisted and _completely_ different to my normal writing, I think, so please take a look! Or at Serrated Blade :P**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV:_

What did she say? Did she really say no sex? Please tell me that I have just imagined such a horrific sentence... I don't think I could cope.

"Please," I beg, standing up (I was being pathetic, in a pointless attempt to get Claire to feel sorry for me) and moving quickly to stand right in front of her. "Claire, don't do or say something you may regret!" I plead but she shakes her head. Dammit, why is she so damned strong? Why can she manage to make up these strange rules _and stick to them_? I still remember the week or two before our wedding when she insisted on being traditional... It was pretty awful!

"I won't regret it... But if it means you suffer for a while, it's good!" she says, making to turn away. I grab her before she does and pull her close into my arms, keen for her to realise just how good it is to be close to me!

"I love you," I whisper into her hair but she shakes her head. I smile as I realise she thinks that I'm just saying that to get her to drop her threat, but I'm not. "I'm not just saying that... Even if you hadn't have said that I'd have told you just how much I love you as well... Honestly!" I explain to her hair, breathing in the deliciously perfect scent exhumed from it.

"Well... Ok then," Claire replies, sounding slightly doubtful. I laugh slightly into her hair and sweep her up into my arms. Here, I lean close to her and press my lips to hers softly, exuding as much love and care as possible to in such a simple gesture. I break the kiss after a moment and set her down on the floor before looking deep into her eyes. She captivates me so entirely I continually feel amazed as I stare at her, rememorising the face I memorised many years ago, now. "Come on... Time to work," Claire says doubtfully, breaking the 'staring game' and turning away. I nod, although she can't see me, and spurt over to the other side of the room where the 'Amelie-stuff' is. If she didn't have a point, I'd have been asking Amelie to replace my priceless microscope she broke as she launched herself at me... Then again, I _did _give her ecstasy and let her behave like a... Do I dare, even in my own mind, call Amelie a slut? Could I dare call her a lady of the night, not far from the ones that made my existence much more... _Bearable _during the dark period of my life: lasting from about 1300 - 1750, I had only one thing letting me stay alive... Could Amelie be grouped with that?

"What are you doing?" Claire asks me curiously, as I slide the slide with Amelie's blood on it out of the microscope and closer to eye level. She will not be able to see what I can like this: her eyesight is too poor for this currently; isn't it ironic that a vampire's sight _improves _with age, whilst the things we need to survive (humans) actually have the best eyesight around Claire's age? Now that makes me sound like a paedophile, doesn't it? I mean, it's not _my _fault that I am so much older than her – it makes it sound wrong, that I am nearly one thousand years old (well if you rounded _properly_ it would round down to 900, but 1000 sounds _so_ much more impressive) whilst she is merely nearly twenty. Hmmm… it must be her birthday soon – it _is_ her birthday soon! It's only about three or four weeks away, but I presume that she must have forgotten about it, what with everything that has gone on in the past two or three months. DANG! Our three month wedding anniversary is coming up (tomorrow, in fact) but I can't do anything for it, not really, as the whole issue regarding today is going to be hanging over my head and any action will implement me trying to 'get in her pants' as they say today.

But ahhh, yes, back to Claire's original point, the one that made me have an internal monologue which managed to make itself back to sex. What a surprise with me! "I am trying to see what proportion of the blood has changed, by eye level as it is easier for me to see the three dimensional aspects this way rather than through the use of the microscope," I say quietly, noting how the blob of blood moves with my breath.

"And what are you finding?" she asks me, moving over to do the same as I, just on the opposite side. "Ahhh _man _! Why can I not see anything?" she asks, sounding rather disappointed.

"Because, my love, your eyesight isn't good enough yet," I explain, smiling very slightly... The realm of science is definitely the thing that I am better at. And all senses, because of my age. And killing... And languages: I speak German, French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Welsh and English fluently without an issue... Ever! So, along with everything _else _that I am better at, perhaps we are equal. The only issue is that she didn't give her longest friend (with the power a Founder has) ecstasy in an ill-advised attempt to calm her down.

"I guess you're right," Claire says, sounding rather disenheartened. This voice makes _me _upset, to hear her like that, and a flash of inspiration causes me to dart (with the blood) to the new machine in the corner of the room. "What is that?" she asks me, interested with the new apparatus. "_When _did you get that?"

"It came... When you were indisposed," I tactfully say for when she was evil and Bishop's. "It is a machine that when you put something on the slide, it brings up a three dimensional image in midair, allowing you to closer examine the item in question without having the best eyesight," I explain just what the machine is and why it is so damned good!

"Wow!" she exclaims with a grin, anxious for me to bring up the image so she can see the extra DNA molecule in Amelie's blood.

I turn the machine on, smiling as I get to _use a new machine_, and slip the blood into the designated location. Instantly, an image appears in mid air, showing a much enlarged version of Amelie's blood... It's in such detail that, if I wanted to, I could look and see exactly what made Amelie the way she is. I could see the chromosome that decided that her hair ought to be the extremely light shade of blonde it is... Or I could, if Amelie wasn't currently phoning me! She only left fifteen minutes ago; what could she want with me ALREADY?

"Hello?" I say, slightly hesitantly, realising that I shall most likely be getting punished here.

"Myrnin, ahhh good," Amelie's cool voice echoes down the phone to me – damn, she's not particularly happy! "I would like you to come over now, in order to receive your punishment."

"Very well," I sigh, leaving Claire looking rather puzzled. "I shall be over in a moment or so." I hang up the phone and look at Claire. "My love, Amelie is requesting my presence imminently. I shall see you shortly," I say before beginning to move away.

"Hello!" Claire's outraged voice sounds behind me. "What about my goodbye kiss?" she asks, her hands positioned most flirtatiously on her hips. I zoom back to her and sweep her up into my arms, laying a sweet and delicate kiss on her luscious lips. She smiles slightly as I release her before waving sardonically. "_Now _you can go and see how Amelie's punishment rates according to mine!" she dismisses me, turning her attention back to the machine and the image that has been produced.

My jaw drops open in shock at how she is treating me – she is so detached and cold! Then again, I _am_ pretty damned impressed with how she has managed to keep up with her promise so far; the last time she gave me an ultimatum, she stuck to it for less than ten minutes. It's already been fifteen minutes so she's already more accomplished than before!

"See you later," I say to her with a smile, rushing out of the room and through the portal within a second. I reappear in Amelie's office, where she is waiting for me with a hardened expression on her face. The door is shut but I sense that Sam is standing outside… silly boy. The room is sound-proofed – so that if Amelie had to be… _unpleasant_ with anyone in here, none of her staff would know – and so he isn't going to be able to hear if Amelie kills me even if he had hearing as good as I.

"Myrnin," she greets me coolly, motioning for me to sit. Well, as far as I can remember, those she was going to kill in the past, she never asked to sit down. So I have a feeling my death is not on the cards, even though (I would never admit this aloud) Claire is _more_ than competent enough to get along without me. However, my death would be slightly ironic – that she would bring me back, just to kill me herself for something different! "I have decided on your punishment," she says with an icy aura coming off of her.

"Well you certainly don't hang about – it's only been about fifteen minutes, didn't you want me to sweat it out more?" I ask with a cheeky grin, in the same tone that I always use with her… she used to call me her jester, in the past.

She shoots me an angry look and I realise that joking with her was _not_ the best thing to do under the circumstances. These circumstances are most different to normal ones where she is usually berating me, as this one could have ended with the death of either her or the child… or both.

"You are to work for Oliver," she spits out, making me look up from the floor in horror. WHAT? Has she _really_ just told me that I have to work for Oliver? "You shall be at his beck and call, to do exactly what _he_ wants, for the next week. Between the hours of 3pm and 3am, he is your master. Do you understand?"

"I think I'd rather be locked in a room with a bunch of humans all day that I couldn't touch, even though I was starving," I mutter under my breath. I note how Amelie betrays the slightest of smiles before it has disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

"Nonetheless, you shall do as I command, which is to work for Oliver," she says with as much authority (so a lot) as she can muster. "I believe he is still angry regarding the events which occurred when I put you in charge of Common Grounds the other month. I should tread carefully, Myrnin, for he is capable of whatever he wishes whilst you are under his control," she continues.

I nod, not at _all_ happy with this whatsoever. I have to do as _Oliver_ says; I won't be 'allowed' to insult his fashion sense or call him names or **anything**! This is going to be the worst week of my life!

As I stand up to leave, a thought hits me… what if he wants me to rub his smelly feet? The shock horror of that would be enough to paralyse me for life, the pungent sense would mean that I could never smell anything again besides his horrific body odour!

"Head there now," Amelie orders me, before walking out of the office and into another room… Sam wasn't there. That is, once again, a reminder that my beliefs and what I would do are not existent in other beings.

OoOoOo

"My new worker!" Oliver says with an evil tone to his voice. I stand before him in his office, mutinous that it has come to _this_ that I have to do, that Amelie hates me enough to do this to me. "I have to say, I am rather grieved with you, at the moment. You know, since you threw all of my perfectly ordered receipts around the room, painted this room bright pink and covered everything on my desk in fourteen different types of spray paint. Would you like to explain _why_ you did this?" he asks me, sounding like a head teacher and I a naughty pupil.

"I was bored and I decided that to redecorate this entire room would go _some_ way to making it half decent," I shrug, my tone more blasé than the action of looking at your nails whilst you talk.

His face turns murderous and I begin to wish that I hadn't said what I have just said. Still, it's too late to take it back now… unless I invent a time machine – that can be my task after I have finished with Amelie and whatever other things that comes up in life in accordance to her or Claire!

"I think that, to start with, you can begin by reordering these receipts," Oliver says, motioning to a pile of receipts, the quantity of which _must_ exceed three thousand. "Then you can repaint the walls before scrubbing the paint off every single item on this desk. I shall give you today to do those, and I shall have new tasks for you tomorrow. If you do not complete these tasks, I shall have to inform the world of some rather embarrassing home truths about you," he continues, instantly interesting me. It's not about the tasks I have – they are rather mediocre and I have the stuff to get the spray paint off – but the fact that he thinks he knows things about me that he thinks I wouldn't want to be known to the world.

I decide to call his bluff. "So what exactly are these home truths?" I ask him casually, trying to get him to tell me.

"One new rule," he says, not answering my question. "You cannot hit me or insult me or do _anything_ that could be deemed as disrespectful to me."

"Fine, whatever, if you tell me these home truths!" I agree, not caring that he has just restricted _any_ conversation with him to basically the weather.

He moves closer and whispers something. Something that makes me want to kill him makes me want to rip his throat open. _That's_ why he said that new rule that means that I cannot attack him whatsoever. Shit.

"You wouldn't dare," I snarl but he shrugs his shoulders.

"Why not? It doesn't bother me, and Claire isn't exactly at the top of my Christmas card list, after what she did to me," he says, bringing up the numerous times she has staked him or shot him. I think, in particular, he meant when she was evil… he has _no _right to mention that! However, he could also be referring to when she put him into that rather embarrassing photo and showed it to the entire council… there are a _lot_ of things that he could be referring to! "Therefore, I have no qualms in relaying this information… as for the video, I believe that I can have it distributed to every household in Morganville within the hour, if you do not do as I command," he continues, knowing that I shall do as he asks if only to protect Claire.

"Fine, I shall do what you want," I sigh and he smiles. He slips into his good hippie mode and walks slowly to the door, before turning back.

"Ahhhh, this feels good," he says with a grin. Shock horror, Oliver can grin! Then he wipes his boots (covered in mud) all over the mat and lifts it up, tossing it over to me. "Clean this as well… there may be some excrement there also, from the human child of last week. If it doesn't shine, you can have a lovely punishment, one that I believe you rather enjoyed in 1765, when you lost the poker game," he continues, horrifying me. He wouldn't dare…

Well I have to say, I am going to be the _model_ employee this week. Then I can get my own back!

* * *

**Now, this chapter (and the chromosome-y stuff) took me RIGHT back to units B4 and B5! And as I finished those units Jan 2010, it was quite a while ago!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! 6 reviews last time... more please! Even if it's 'I liked it' or whatever... don't make me beg in a foreign language... not again!**

**Vicky xx**


	42. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 42:**

**5 days without updating... no school trips... what has happened?**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV:_

What am I? Am I simply a vampire, non breathing and hard, unable to be warm... Or am I more than that? Am I someone who _is _loved, is _in _love; someone with so much to live for... Someone who has everything they want?

Wait... I'm also Oliver's puppet!

For the past three days, I have seen Claire for exactly four and a half hours. Every single second of that time has been spent working on _how _(obviously not literally, as that is pretty obvous) Amelie has managed to conceive this child, and what we can do to make sure that she survives the birth.

The rest of the time has been spent either working for Oliver, or sleeping so that I could recouperate the energy lost... It also meant that, for a few hours, I could forget that I was _constantly _at Oliver's beck and call. He can call on me at any second and I HAVE to go to him. It is rather depressing, actually, that this has to occur; not just because I 'work' for Oliver, but because I've spent literally no time with Claire. I haven't even held her hand in three and a half days, in total, and that is a travesty.

"Myrnin, come down to Common Grounds immediately," Oliver's smug voice billows through the phone, without as much as a hello!

"Yes, Oliver," I say, with forced politeness. I fake a smile as I talk, hoping that this will mean that I sound happier, before hanging up the phone.

Here we go again!

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

This isn't exactly the best situation in the world. I mean, Myrnin being punished so severely means that he is either always at Oliver's or is sleeping - besides about four and a half hours. After all, I mean I'm having to do _everything _in terms of research (on what this DNA molecule thing is) myself so I may not be doing something properly! More than just work: I _miss_ him. I haven't been close to him in so long now; I cannot remember (seperation period is missing from my memory) the last time that I haven't had a kiss from him in three days. In fact, I'd have to say it was right at the beginning of our relationship, _before _we even had our first kiss! In seventeen, nearly eighteen, months together, we haven't been apart this long! I have a feeling that Oliver is blackmailing Myrnin for something, otherwise why else would my volatile husband be so meek and understanding towards the entire situation? Yet I cannot contemplate - I don't have the time nor the inclination!

I'm doing all the work on this cure/research/whatever it is we're doing! I don't know _what _I'm doing, or even what I'm supposed to be doing! At the minute, I'm wishing I was the one who decided to drug Amelie with ecstasy because at least then it would be Myrnin doing this work and I'd be being punished... Although I have a feeling if I'd pulled the granddaughter card, I'd be nearly forgiven already.

But there is no point thinking about that because that didn't (and isn't going to) happen and I _need to find something out that I didn't already know_! Myrnin randomly tested fifteen vampires in Morganville incase they had this gene, but they didn't, so why don't I test the rest of them? There isn't anything else I can do (without at least consulting Myrnin... I may be the boss in our marriage but when it comes to work he wins, hands down, on the boss scale) now that I've identified the basic molecular structure of the DNA addition and other simple information such as the lifespan (seemingly infinite) and the size (slightly larger than the other DNA particles, but that could simply be because it is dominant and needing to be used at the minute) of it.

I set the computer to search for all vampire females (I don't know the significance of being male so far - and whether they have anything in their genes to allow them to continue to, ahem... _Reproduce _naturally - but only females would have this, as only females carry the baby, so to narrow my search would be helpful!) and set the DNA molecule as the searching information tool thing. Whilst it does this, I begin writing down different theories of mine.

_1) Amelie is a mutant alien and she is capable of having alien children to try and overtake Earth._

_2) Amelie is special and allowed to have children because someone believes that she ought to?_

_3) Her age?_

_4) Bishop's blood in her body?_

The only TRULY viable one (and I doubt it very much) is number three. She isn't an alien, God (no matter what the religious nuts say) doesn't exist and every vampire (besides me) in town has Bishop's blood in them, so that's not it. I don't have a clue and, to be honest, I can't be bothered! I just want to curl up and sleep - even though I only woke up like two hours ago so can't sleep yet - as _I cannot be bothered working! _

Yet, I know I have to. Amelie needs me and Myrnin, and this computer search is nearly finished, so I'll see if that turns anything up (which I severely doubt) before calling it a day. At 10am. Well, I mean it's not like I'm going to be doing much anyway even _if _the search turned up some useful information.

I walk back over towards the computer and see that the search has concluded _exactly _what I thought it would: nada. There isn't a match to Amelie's anomaly in her blood in ANY of the female vampires in Morganville. Not that I particularly expected that though - it wasn't as if I thought there would be another vampire capable of having a child: Amelie always has to be entirely unique, doesn't she?

I shut down the computer - well put it to sleep - before sliding Amelie's blood into the slot in the fridge. Then I walk through to the living room and turn on the television, feeling a definite draw towards watching the 'troubles' of Lucas, Peyton and Brooke in their love triangle from the third series of One Tree Hill.

I become engrossed in the episode, jumping very much so when Sam suddenly appears in my perphiral vision.

"Jeez, Sam, how long have you been there?" I ask, breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through my body, my hand over my motionless heart as if it expects it to be going about two hundred miles per hour!

"Long enough to hear your little 'go for Peyton' mutterings," he says with a smile. He leans back and places his hands behind his head, stretching his legs out, and I realise that he's even moved my legs to sit down... I really need to be more self aware!

"Oh shut it!" I say, once again blushing. I manage to control the blushing within less than a second, and curl up into a ball (arms wrapped around knees) turning to face Sam. "Any particular reason you called by or just to escape the wrath of Amelie?"

Sam grimaces slightly before leaning over faster than I thought possible to ruffle my hair. This time it's my turn to grimace, but I also pout - he needs to stop messing with my hair. "Sorry, kiddo, I couldn't resist," he says with a grin as I sort my hair out. It's still pretty nice that he calls me 'kiddo' even though I'm a vampire (and physically only about three years younger than him) and he's expecting another kid. It keeps me feeling young; I have a feeling me and Michael are still going to be 'kiddo' to him even three hundred years down the line - as we'd still be over fifty years younger and Michael still his grandson. "And it's more like the second option - but if you tell her that, then you are dead! Speaking of Amelie and her temper, got any further with anything recently or have you spent the entire time watching one of the worst programmes in the history of the universe?" he continues, causing me to gasp in shock.

"Firstly, One Tree Hill is _not _one of the worst shows in the history of the universe," I vigoratively defend my favourite show of all time. "Secondly, since Myrnin is indisposed, the amount of work viable for me to do has been limited. I've done a little recon work on something but I can't think of any way to advance on a problem that, in all circumstances normal, shouldn't exist," I say.

Sam makes a small and sad smile and shakes his head. "Claire, if things were normal, this town wouldn't exist. Amelie and Myrnin would have been dead centuries ago, when they were in their own time. Michael and you would still be growing up, wherever you lived, and I would be an old man. Things aren't normal - we consider our usual lives to be normal but they're not... After all, in normal towns vampires don't exist. They don't have to suffer so much loss and heartbreak when a thousand year old vampire decides to return for his book and wreak havoc - a book full of magic spells, I may add - or a battle for power so strong it took you to cease it in it's tracks. They don't suffer with a pregnancy that shouldn't happen and that, unless something can be done, will kill the woman I love," he finishes suddenly. I stopped the vying for power between Oliver and Amelie? But how?

Yet that isn't the important... What's important is what he said after that.

"Sam... What do you mean about Amelie dying?" I ask, shocked that the strongest woman that could ever be alive could die in such a normal way.

"She's dying, Claire," he confesses to me, moving to put his head in his hands. "I see it every time that the baby causes her pain. To have this baby, she is losing her own vitality, but she would never admit it. I fear... I fear that unless you and Myrnin find something for pain for her, and her anger, and figure out how to deliver the baby properly, she's going to die," he moans. I move and hug him, to comfort him... He's so sad and fearful for Amelie - I am as well. If she died, I don't know what the world would be like. It would be even worse for Sam, though, as it would be his second wife that died in childbirth. If he lost Amelie, I doubt he would stay alive much longer... Amelie needs to be saved.

"I swear I'll find something for her, Sam, or die trying," I swear into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Claire, but not that far," he replies with a small smile. "After all, we still have just over five months to go, it's not majorly desperate yet!" he laughs and I smile. I pull away and turn back to the paused television.

"So, anything else or are you planning on staying here all day for no reason?" I ask Sam and he laughs again.

"Erm, well, I suppose I should go back now… if she's still yelling, though, I'll be back!" he jokes. He stands up and in that moment, I can see in his face that, behind all of the joking and laughing, he is scared. He looks so tired and… _old_ – old beyond his years, even if his looks reflected his actual age. The terror evident in his face is so scary… if Sam is scared, then we're screwed. Rather, if Sam is _showing_ his fear, we should be cowering in terror. He's even better than Amelie at hiding his fear - and that is saying something. Suddenly, the moment which revealed his true feelings are is over and, like Amelie, he has a mask on to hide these inner qualms and fears.

"See ya, Sam," I smile, hiding the fear that suddenly springs up inside of me. As he walks slowly towards the portal, I yell for him to stop. "Oh yeah, I need some of your blood please… just as a match up thing," I say, remembering that I thought about that myself earlier but then forgot. I need his blood because I need to see if there is any anomaly with his as well as Amelie's and if it is this that has meant that he and Amelie were able to have a child.

"Um, sure, but don't you already have it from before when you put it in the system?" he asks, confused. I reach out to the fruit bowl and toss him the steel knife that I leave there so that when I can't be bothered to bite into the apple, I can just cut it. Also, if Myrnin and I got into a domestic/an intruder (vampire of course) burst in, I could stab them and then escape.

"That's old blood Sam," I huff, rolling my eyes. I throw him the little plastic pot (complete with lid) that I want him to fill with his blood and he smiles wanly. "I need some fresh stuff to compare. Also, feel like getting more off Amelie sometime as well, because I think that I need more," I plead and he rolls his eyes.

"The things I do for you, Claire," he laughs, ripping the knife through the skin on his wrist. Instantly the pot begins to fill up, but not fully before his wrist has healed. "That enough?"

"That's fine," I say with a grin, smiling as I realise that the blood hasn't affected me _whatsoever_. "Pretty please, Sam, I can't face her yelling at me… or finding out how little I've done recently – although it has all been relevant!"

He sighs, and moves back over to hand the blood covered knife and the pot of blood – the scent is pretty nice, but I don't particularly want the dark purple blood of another vampire – to me. "Fine, Claire, just because it's you. It'll be a bit later; but if she hates me, I will tell her how little you've done… deal?"

"Deal!" I say with a grin, thankful that I don't have to go up on Amelie's bad side to get the blood of hers that I so desperately need to complete this part of the work. Myrnin can, when he returns, take on the work of finding out how to make sure that Amelie survives the birth, whilst I shall figure out how the baby has been conceived. Yes, that's what we'll do.

"See you later Claire," Sam says quietly. "Everything will be fine, everything will be fine," he continues, in a much quieter voice. It's so quiet, I expect that he didn't expect me to be able to hear it… I presume that it was to himself.

I shut my ears to him until the portal has shut before standing up. One Tree Hill can wait… I need to get some work on with this blood.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter - a major cliffie/twist is coming up, so review and you get the new chapters faster!**

**REVIEW! Lots of readers should = lots of reviews!**

**Vicky xx**


	43. Shocking Truths

**Chapter 43:**

**So, I decided to skip a few days until Myrnin came back, as it means the twist I have in mind for you can happen **_**this**_** chapter! So enjoy it!**

**I don't own anything – haven't said that in a while, so here it is for the last however many chapters & the ones in the future!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"What do you think of that then, Myrnin?" I ask him, showing him the simulation I have managed to make for how I think that this child happened.

"Erm, what is it?" he frowns, confused as to what he is seeing. Then I realise that I haven't actually clicked for the animation to begin, so he is staring at a blank screen. I smile and take his hand before turning on the animation for him to see. It shows the weird thing in Amelie's blood, as well as a discrepancy in Sam's blood, mixing together to form the child. It's only the basics of it (so just a theory that could be disproved at any moment in time) and there is much more to go, but if this is right I am on the right path.

"It's the mixing of these things together which I think is what allowed the gametes to mix so that the baby was conceived," I say in explanation as I notice his brow furrowing halfway through the simulation.

"What speed is this at?" he asks me.

"I realised that it was taking too long, so I sped it up a little," I explain – it's moving faster, much faster, than it should be. "I hazarded a guess that it would take approximately three months for this process to occur enough times for this result to have been procured," I continue, making little reference to the _forty three _hours I spent working furiously on these calculations.

"So this process _began_ in early November, but we cannot be sure what date?" Myrnin quickly calculates and I nod.

"Uhuh, I already set the computer in the corner to search for abnormal events in accordance to the moon, planets and the stars to offer explanations," I say, gesturing to the corner. "I think it's been searching about three hours so far and has came up with zilch, but I _did_ set it to search the furthest star constellations away from Earth first, so that may be why."

"We know something that happened in early to mid November, don't we?" Myrnin says, waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. Instantly I want to balk – I mean that isn't something that I particularly want to think about. "I mean, Amelie isn't the person I would consider to have not waited until marriage… perhaps this is it!" he begins dancing around as if he has managed to figure out that it was simply sex that managed to cause this baby, not just special arrangements of stars or whatever.

"How do you know that though?" I surprise myself by asking. "I mean, have you spoken to Amelie and said to her, oh Amelie, I want to know did you sleep with Sam before you got married?" I ask him, sarcasm littering my tone.

"Well, I am, of course, simply assuming," Myrnin scoffs slightly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I shall leave asking that question to you, as you seem so keen to discuss Amelie's sex life," I continue, smiling slightly as he looks horrified. I move away from his touch, although it has been rather a long time since we have been close (thankfully Myrnin's punishment ended this morning, so no longer does he have to work for Oliver), and continue working on the blood. I begin to observe the mixing of the blood particles under the microscope, but it will take another three months for them to be fully fused. Still, it's a chance for me to prove my _excellent_ mental arithmetic is correct!

"I did that, in the past," Myrnin's voice shocks me by saying suddenly. I turn away from the blood and look at him in shock – I never expected that! Shouldn't he be dead, or something? "I asked her, in the mid Tudor period, about that. She deigned to respond by nearly killing me. Therefore, I shall leave you to continue searching possible star constellations and such because I have no wishes to go up against her once again."

He blushes slightly, before moving over to me and grabbing me again. I don't object as his hands link behind my back and his head lowers down to press it's lips to my own. In fact, I rather assist in this, twisting my fingers into his luscious locks of hair as I kiss him back more and more… until I let him go.

"If we start that up again," I remind him of only the other week. "We won't get any work done at all. So, later… ok?"

With the promise that he will get what he wants (and same for me) later, he smiles and gets to work on how to calm Amelie down without a protest. Always remember that the promise of sex will make them like putty in your hands! Little does he know that I won't be giving him any… his punishment with Amelie may be over, but I set no such limits on my own!

I move over to the storage of blood of every vampire in town and look through the records to make sure that I have every vampire in town. I realise, however, that there are some discrepancies.

"Myrnin, why isn't there any of your blood, mine or Michael's in here?" I ask him and he looks slightly bashful.

"Well, I forgot to replenish my own in the system once the disease relinquished me," he shrugs. "And you and Michael are the newest vampires in town, so I guess I forgot to put yours in, what with all the saga since the turns of you both. Is that a good enough explanation, my beautiful wife?" he continues, trying to flatter me so that I won't be angry with him. I'm saddened to say that it works – I lose any anger I had at him when he speaks these words of entirely bashful flattery.

"Well I shall go and get Michael's and compare his to Sam's… I guess your blood will be fine though, as I can certainly say I observed it enough before," I say, deciding that to analyse Myrnin's blood anymore would be the strongest form of torture that anyone could administer to me. "And I think that my blood won't exactly have anything in it, as I'm only a few months old so it's not like I could have managed to get anything. Still, if you want to compare it later, I won't stop you. But to analyse my own blood would just be _weird_!" I laugh slightly and he does as well.

I walk through the lab to the house and grab a quick can of coke on my way. As I pass the 'supplies' table, I grab one of the plastic pots that we use to put vampire blood in before heading through the portal. In the Glass House, I can hear Michael in the kitchen and Lindsay upstairs – I'm hoping that this will be clean so that I can quickly grab his blood and get back to analyse it before I go out and meet up with Eve this afternoon. I haven't seen Shane for a while and to be honest I am glad. If possible, I never want to see him again after he nearly wrecked mine and Myrnin's relationship _again_, especially after I destroyed it nearly before. I can't wait to see little Jennie again, though. She reminds me of someone, with her blue eyes and fair locks, but I can't think of who this is. Of course I see Eve in there, as her Mother, but there is this other person. Someone who isn't Neil. Still, I'm sure I'm simply reading too far into her face and that these features are Eve's Grandmother's or something!

"Yo, Michael!" I call as I rush into the kitchen. With a well practised aim, I throw my nearly empty coke can at him and smile as he catches it behind his back without even looking.

"Dear Claire, please piss off out of my kitchen unless you are going to surrender all possible items that could harm me, sincerely Michael," his sarcastic response comes and I roll my eyes.

"I need your blood," I say simply and watch as he turns around (half naked, I may add… if I wasn't married…) and raises one blonde eyebrow slightly. He has a slightly mischievous look on his face, one that reminds me of Shane in a way – always saying things that hurt other people. I hope that this isn't the case.

"Really?" he says, not noticing the pot in my hand but simply looking at my face. "I'd have thought Myrnin's would have been enough!"

He did not just say that, did he? God, I may actually kill him right now!

"Touché," I manage to spit out, turning my anger at him, shock and disgust at myself, into a bitter venomous tone.

"Too soon?" he asks, his face softening to concern.

"Too soon," I agree and he shakes his head slightly. He lays down the spatula and moves (at uber fast vampire speed) across to give me a hug.

"Come on and give me it then!" he jokes, showing me his neck in a stupid manner. I shake my head and roll my eyes before showing him the plastic pot that makes him seem slightly disappointed.

"It's only for the system and for me to do some comparison work," I explain myself, knowing that he knows that he is expecting a new aunt or uncle soon. However, Lindsay could be listening (probably is, with her three hundred year old ears) and I don't know if he has told her yet. Probably hasn't as she isn't family and only family have been told that this is happening… with the anxious glance Michael gives the ceiling, I guess that this is the truth.

"How is that getting on?" he asks me quietly and I shrug my shoulders.

"Meh, it's a little dodgy right now," I reply in an even quieter tone. "Got something but not the majority of it and I'm not entirely sure just how much I trust Myrnin after what he did. That's why I ought to get back quickly, so that something that stupid can't be done again! I speak in riddles and I note how he laughs when I mention Myrnin and the ecstasy.

"God that was funny though!" Michael chortles as he grabs one of the knives from the side. I shoot him a glance – _hello,_ he cooks with that – and he seems to understand, instead lowering his fangs. I feel the usual rush of disgust in my stomach as I see the extended fangs about to rip into his own wrist, as I position the pot so that the blood will stream into that and not all over the floor.

"Small cut, Michael, or I'll have too much," I murmur as he begins to bite. With these instructions, he stops mid bite and simply allows the blood to pour into the pot as he removes his fangs. I note how his eyes (and mine) don't turn bright red as he smells the blood – I guess that vampire blood doesn't particularly appeal to our blood thirsty genes! "I didn't heal particularly fast so you won't either… I don't particularly want to explain to Lindsay why your blood is all over the floor when I've just been here!" I joke and he laughs. Upstairs, I hear the shower cutting out and I debate whether or not to stay and talk to Lindsay – I haven't seen her since my wedding – but the worry about Myrnin being left alone in the lab (Which I am _pretty_ sure still has ecstasy in it, given I couldn't find it anywhere but I don't know his hiding places) is a reason enough to never leave the house again!

"See ya later, Claire," Michael says as the wound heals and I screw the lid onto the pot.

"Bye Michael," I call through from the living room. "Bye Lindsay!" I call slightly louder and I hear her reciprocating this message. I rush through the portal and through the house (it's rather messy… I haven't bothered to tidy up, what with the amount of time that Myrnin has spent in it, conscious at least) to the lab. "Myrnin, what are you doing?" I ask him as I spot him crushing tiny white pellets. No, the ecstasy _cannot_ seriously be making a repeat showing in Amelie's anger medication.

"Just crushing some… paracetamol," he tries to bluff but I shake my head. I rush over to him and smell – with it fully concentrated, this is _definitely_ ecstasy.

"Shut up, Myrnin, and tell me why you seem so damned keen for Amelie to kill you," I blow up, placing Michael's blood on the side as I turn to face the drug dealer I call my husband. "You do realise if you try to give her ecstasy _again,_ I won't be able to keep you alive?"

"Well… it _did_ work, just in rather too high a dosage," he tries to explain but I cut him off. I take the bowl in which he is crushing the drug and throw it into the bin, covering it in water so that it is unusable.

"If you _ever_ try and give _anyone_ I know ecstasy, I will behave more recklessly than you could ever possibly imagine and I will lock you out of this house in midday sunlight," I threaten him and he looks meek. "No, don't speak!" I say, pointing my finger menacingly at him as he opens his mouth to talk. "Nod if you understand… now get back to work!" I hiss, as he nods.

I take the pot of blood over to the machine and place a drop of it in the system storage base, typing his name in and details so that I know which blood sample belongs to him. I smile slightly as I take the rest of the blood and put another droplet or two on a slide before putting it under the dual microscope to compare it to Sam's blood.

You cannot imagine my surprise as I realise something. I put it in there just to eliminate any comparison, any similarity. I put it in there so that he could be discounted.

That isn't what I find.

Michael's blood has the same discrepancy as Sam's… the gene that means that he can reproduce. The gene that means that, in three months, he could have managed to have a child.

"Myrnin, come quick!" I say breathlessly, all anger with him disappitated with this discovery. He zooms across and I move out of the way for him to look at the blood. He makes a low whistle as he realises the same thing as me.

"Michael can have children as well," he states the obvious and I nod. That is now three people – Amelie, Sam and Michael. two of them are related – so that now entirely blows out my idea of soul mates…

Then something else hits me. The similarities… I know who Jennie looks like now. I know just who. It is entirely possible – he told me that he thought that they were soul mates; that's why it took him so damned long to get over her. But this… this is something that I never expected.

"Myrnin…" I trail off, not sure how to put this into words. I cannot. I know I can't. So with his frantic and worried eyes on me, I move across the room and pick up my phone. I scroll through the photos on there and zoom back across to him, showing him the photo that I wanted. "Who does this photo remind you of? The first person that you think of," I ask him and he takes a look. Then he gasps and nods his head.

"Michael," he states finally, after a long pause. I nod, breathing heavily as I sit down.

The photo on my phone is of Jennie…

* * *

**Ooohh, so what do you think? I hope it's pretty obvious what has gone on, but if not, review and tell me and I'll explain/make it easier to guess :P**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! More reviews = faster update again! Like 10 reviews last chappy... MORE! hahahaha **

**Vicky xx**


	44. Strands Of Hair

**Chapter 44:**

**Nice bombshell last chapter, don't you think? :P**

**And now you get a chapter because I got like 9 reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

Michael has a daughter. Michael Glass, second youngest VAMPIRE has a month old daughter. It isn't possible, it shouldn't have happened, but it has... It seems the impossible is now becoming the new possible in this town (or at least in our family network), what with _Amelie_ being pregnant and now Michael being the father of a baby that we all thought belonged to Neil.

"She is his daughter," I state the obvious and Myrnin nods. I look up from the photo on my phone of the blonde haired beauty and stare into his eyes, hoping to find wisdom and knowledge. But I don't; I simply see worry and confusion – I thought he knew everything! I thought that he would be able to comfort me, not leaving me in the same position I'm in now!

"I know," Myrnin says finally, not breaking his locked in gaze with my eyes. He sinks down so that he is level with me and I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my head into his chest.

"What do I do?" I wail into his cashmere sweater that I chose for him in New York. "I'm meant to be meeting her shortly! I can't pretend that everything is alright, that it's normal, but I don't want to hurt her. And how do I tell him?" I continue and Myrnin makes soothing noises, his fingers rubbing small patterns along the contours of my back.

"Tell who, what?" Sam's voice makes both me and Myrnin jump as it reverberates around the lab. I look up to see him staring at us, a stony expression on his face, and I realise that my words weren't person specific. He could think that I've made this horrifying discovery about Amelie and the baby.

I exchange a glance with Myrnin, which only proceeds to make Sam angrier… not that he has a right to be angry. Alright, he does – he thinks that we've found something awful, hence my tears. "For god's sake, just tell me!" he explodes and I jump at the sound of his voice. Myrnin's arms around me mean that I don't jump much and they stop the terror seeping into my bones.

Then I manage to smile. I uncurl myself from Myrnin and stand up, in an entirely non-threatening manner, to face Sam. "Congratulations Sam," I say finally, visibly confusing him. "You're a great grandfather."

If possible, the confusion grows ever stronger. He gasps and sinks into the nearest chair, entirely shell shocked by this revelation. "But… but how?" he finally asks, dumbstruck. He looks at me, then Myrnin, with his mouth wide open and eyes popping out of his skull nearly.

Myrnin smiles then shrugs, turning to point at me with a grin. "Nothing to do with me, Sam, I simply confirmed what she thought. After the… _misunderstanding_ with the ecstasy, Claire took on the task of figuring out this remarkable occurrence and has stumbled onto this by mistake," he backs out of the explanation, leaving me to field all the questions and actually explain it. This is going to be hard; after all, I don't even really know what's gone on, only the basics!

"Well, this is the simple version which is probably full of inaccuracies that I haven't confirmed yet," I explain how I'm most probably wrong, but that this is what I suspect so far. "I found something in Michael's blood that is the same as your blood. It was the thing that mixed with the thing in Amelie's blood that meant three months down the line, little baby Glass was conceived. Some timings hit me then and it occurred to me the similarities with Michael that Jennie has. Of course, I need to check her DNA to be sure and see if this thing Amelie has is similar to anything a human – in particular Eve – has, but I am 90% certain that Jennie is Michael's daughter," I give him the basics but he still appears confused.

"So what you're saying is that it is similar to what's happening with me and Amelie, just not the same?" Sam guesses and I nod.

"Exactly that," I confirm and he nods. He makes a noise of recognition before standing up, looking slightly happier.

"I'm a great-Grandad!" he exclaims with a grin. "But… I guess that you're going to have to tell him, and Eve, aren't you?"

"Yep, I am," I say, slightly dejected that I'm going to have to deliver this news. Myrnin won't – 'as it's my discovery' – and so I'll have to deliver the news to Michael, which he won't believe, and the devastating news to Eve. That's just great. "But of course I'm not going to until after I've got Jennie's DNA and matched it to Michael's – I don't want to like rock the boat just to rock it back again. So, yeah, I'm going to see Eve in like an hour so we'll know if it's true or not within the next three to four," I explain – well I'm not going to risk my life (Michael will probably beat me up for suggesting this ludicrous idea) for nothing!

"Good idea," Sam muses, his eyes in a faraway and distant land. "I won't mention it to anyone until you've got confirmation that it's true… I'll see you later," he continues, with a small smile. He walks towards the door – well walk is a relative term for a vampire… it's more like a human's sprinting – before turning back to face me. "Good luck… I have a feeling you're going to need it," he says before disappearing.

"Oh no, Sam, I'm just going to reveal something that's going to break up some people's worlds and everything is going to be doolalley!" I roll my eyes as I give my sarcastic response to noone in particular but I hear Sam's chuckle as he walks through the portal. I have a feeling we ought to start charging for that service – it's used _much_ too often for my liking! "So, what should I do?" I turn and ask Myrnin who ponders this a moment.

"Go and see Eve and Jennie and behave as normally as possible – but make sure you get some of Jennie's hair," he suggests. "Then come back and we can analyse its structure and see whether or not Michael really is her father. Only then shall we worry about whether we should do the moral or the ethical thing."

"Ok, I'll be back soon," I say, my voice weak with the shock still. I cannot believe that this has happened; I thought that everyone had managed to get on track – Michael with Lindsay and Eve with Neil and Jennie… but now it seems that everything is going to be turned on its head. Just bloody great!

"Honey, just relax and everything will be fine," Myrnin soothes me, rushing up behind me to kiss my neck. I relax into him and let him hold me for a minute before I head out of the room to find my bag.

Within thirty seconds I am ready to leave the house, so take the portal to Common Grounds. Oliver looks up with a slightly disturbing smile as I appear in his office and I get the feeling that he wants to gloat about something; probably something to do with the fact that he got to punish Myrnin for Amelie. Little does he know that Myrnin's _real_ punishment is running _much_ longer than this little farce ever did!

"Claire, what a pleasant surprise… well it isn't really a surprise, is it, given that you always come into this office," Oliver says, sounding rather dodgy as he does so.

"Well, incase you forgotten, I'm new at this," I say, with a small smile. "So I don't particularly want Claire flesh on the menu, as pain is something I'd rather live without collecting up more of it than I've already suffered."

"Only because of your age do you get to come through here," Oliver says, actually sounding rather soft, if I'm honest. "I suppose the fact that I know you, for some strange reason that I don't know, can beat me in a fight is playing a role in this decision," he admits and I barely manage to suppress a giggle that he is seriously scared of me. However, given the fact I beat him in that fight and was _perfectly_ capable of killing him, then when I kidnapped him and staked him, I sort of showed him who is boss! Well, I didn't exactly beat Amelie, which shows that she is the true ruler of this town, but as I beat Oliver I believe that that means, if I wanted, I could be her second in command. May as well leave Oliver in that position for the moment, with him having the knowledge I could eject him from it at any given time!

"Good to know," I say with a faux cheery smile, showing my attitude for the moment. "Well, ciao for now, Oliver!" I snort before walking out of the office. I feel his eyes on me and know that he is probably obsessed with me right about now… well, I guess that I am pretty hot, now I'm a vampire! wait, I _never_ want to think that again; I'm not Monica Morrell, someone absolutely obsessed with their looks! If I ever think that again, I need to slap myself!

"Claire, you're here… finally, I mean, I thought we were meeting fifteen minutes ago?" Eve's voice comes from across the café and she races across to meet me. As I look across at her, I see the golden haired angel in her pram and I feel my face turning bone white as I realise what's going on and the severity of the situation. "Earth to Claire? Claire Bear, are you alright? You look like death… no pun intended!" she continues, looking rather worried as she notices my face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I say with an attempt at a smile as I walk up to the counter. "Do you want a latte or something?"

"I've got one already thanks… but a choccie muffin would be great!" Eve says, returning to her baby… the one whose father is different to what she thinks, and what the birth certificate says. Should I do this? I mean, is it right to rock the boat when Neil thinks that the baby is his, and so does Eve? Is it wrong for me to want Michael to know his daughter, when it may turn out that he doesn't want to? Or am I reading too far into this and I should probably have Jennie's hair first before I decide what to do?

Yes, the last one is the best option. I shouldn't think about it until we know for definite that Michael is the baby's father. After all… I should probably stop saying that and actually get on with something!

I order, pay for, and collect my mocha and our chocolate muffins from the counter before walking over to the table in the far corner. I sit in the seat that Eve left, the one entirely in the shade with _no_ chance of the sun creeping over to it, and hand Eve her muffin, which she attacks greedily.

"Whoa, tiger, easy on the chocolate!" I joke, looking at Eve as she gorges on the chocolate muffin.

"Hey, if you had been up all night with this little monster because her father decided that another medical conference was on the cards, _you_ would be tired as well!" she jokes, but her jokes hit me: hard. Neil is away but Michael is here… he'd be willing to sit up with his daughter, but what if he isn't her father?

"Well, if you need sleep I could always sit up with her or go to her when she is crying so that you could get some sleep?" I suggest, knowing that if Michael _is_ her father, it would mean that he could spend some time with her without Eve knowing. I think that that would be easier than explaining to Eve straight away – she may get overprotective and refuse Michael to see her. But if he went with Jennie before Eve found out, then he could get to know her and it would mean that he would have an idea about her before we told Eve. Well, I have a feeling _I _will be telling Eve, as he and Myrnin will chicken out completely!

"Are you serious?" Eve asks me, agog. I nod and she grins before reaching around to hug me with almost enough strength to hurt me! "Thank you so much! That would be absolutely amazing! Thank you! Are you sure you have enough time though, and everything?"

"Well I can't do it tonight because I have something to do, but if you tell me when you want me to, I'll certainly do it in the hours of darkness!" I make a joke about my being a vampire and she grins, not bothered about this fact. She knows that I would _never_ hurt her child as I love her too much – Eve and Jennie!

"That would be great!" she repeats and I grin at her, taking a sip of my coffee. She makes a face before motioning to the bathroom and I nod, showing that I will look after Jennie whilst she goes. She races off and I realise that this is the time for me to get Jennie's hair… so I reach down gently into the pram and stroke her head, pulling a few of the delicate strands of wheat coloured hair from her head.

I look at the precious strands of hair in my hand and take a deep breath as I pocket them, knowing that these could change four people's lives forever.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please review! More updates faster with more reviews! I have like 6 chapters ahead now! IT'S FILLING MY DOC UPLOADER!**

***random point here* - anyone from America, this thought just hit me, in your history lessons, what do you learn about? I mean, as your country only has like 400 years worth of history (70 years of which helped me get full marks in GCSE history paper 1) so do you like do the Tudors and things, that are English? Someone tell me! It's really bugging me now!**

**Vicky xx**


	45. Chromatography

**Chapter 45:**

**I've just realised, it was my 1st year anniversary of being on this site one year and exactly one week ago! Eeeekkk, I can't believe that I forgot! So yeah, have an update from me...**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"Eve, I'm sorry honey but, I've got to go," I exclaim as soon as she has returned. Her happy face falls a few levels and I instantly feel bad; but what I'm going to do is for her, isn't it? My brain _wants _to say yes it is, but my conscience knows it's for Michael and for me to know whether I'm right or wrong.

"What's so important that you've got to rush off?" she asks me, slightly barbed.

"I left a pot on the stove and I told Myrnin to turn it off, but I'm frantic that he hasn't," I lie smoothly, using my husband's scattiness concerning everything besides science as an excuse.

"Ok, then," Eve sighs, accepting this. She heaves a sigh and I place a hand on her shoulder. "Listen... You haven't heard anything about Shane, have you?" she asks me.

My hand freezes in place on her shoulder as I remember the last contact I had with Shane; he was telling Myrnin how I wanted to die. Slowly, with gritted teeth, I shake my head, my face an emotionless mask learnt from Amelie. It doesn't work for most people and most situations (yet) but it seems to be working here.

"Oh," Eve says, sounding slightly disenheartened. "I just thought since you hang out with the biggest vamps in town that you'd know something. He disappeared about last week; Lauren and I haven't heard anything from him."

"I'll try and look into it," I half promise, knowing full well I won't... Unless Oliver is listening (he probably is, slimy git) and he'll make _sure _I at least tell Amelie. Bloody idiot.

"Thanks Claire," Eve says with a small smile. "And thanks again for offering to look after Jennie... God only knows I need more sleep than a half an hour every couple of hours!" she continues and I smile back, the paralysis broken when we moved on from Shane.

"No probs," I state, grabbing my bag and mocha, which is thankfully in a to-go cup. "I'll text you later, see what time you want me to come over tomorrow night," I call over my shoulder as I walk briskly to Oliver's office. The majority of the shop stare at me in awe for going into the office of the big bad vampire; I suppose they've mainly forgotten that I'm a vampire and still consider me to be 'one of them'. I doubt they would, however, if they knew that I had been on Bishop's side only a couple of months ago! It's amazing how everything has changed in this short space of time; people I always loved are higher in my hearts and I appreciate everything I have so much more than before.

"Don't forget to ask Amelie," Oliver's voice drones on, sounding bored. He speaks as I'm about to walk through the portal back home.

"Whatever, Oliver, it's none of your business," I retaliate, spitting the words at him.

"Language and tone, Claire... I certainly know enough vampires that would consider killing you, if I asked them," he says and I raise my eyebrows.

"I take it your week with Myrnin didn't make you best friends," I comment, appearing entirely random. His brow furrows as he makes to understand what I'm talking about; he won't have a clue! "As during his stint of manual labour, he's weakened the walls to your office so that I heard every single thing that you said when I left," I lie fluidly, not even a beat of hesitation to make my lie more plausible.

His eyebrows now go through the roof and his mouth drops open into a snarl, revealing his fangs. GOD, why is he _such _a stereotypical vampire? Here Michael, Sam and I are trying to improve the rep of the vamps but Oliver just ruins our every attempt in a heartbeat - a figurative one, of course, since we don't have hearts!

"I seriously hope you are lying about that, little girl," he hisses, making me swallow and take an involuntary step back. I may be able to beat him but I'm still scared of him, especially with his eyes bright crimson and his expression murderous. It's _always _a bad thing when a vampire is giving you that expression - I've been on the wrong end of it MORE times than I care to admit! "As I still have the DVD I used to ensure he worked his damndest here and I wouldn't hesitate a second to show the entire town the contents of it... I didn't watch what was taped, as I doubt I'd be able to stomach it."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, majorly confused as to what he is rambling on about.

"The DVD I aquired of yourself and Myrnin... Need I become anymore vulgar? Unless you are _extremely _idiotic, I would hope you understand," he says, a vindictive smile creeping up his face. It hits me then _just _what he is talking about... He has filmed Myrnin and I... Together... _Intimately_... Oh god, I think I'm going to KILL this bastard! This is why Myrnin didn't moan (much) or complain (much) about having to work for Oliver; he was protecting me from this exposure.

"Like you would, really," I blag, hoping to call his bluff. He, however, shakes his head and smiles vindictively at me again. "Well... I'm sure the picture of you with the porno mag could surface itself to paper the walls if you _dare _show that DVD," I threaten and watch with glee as his face visibly pales to the same colour as my own.

"Ok," he says finally, breathing heavily. "A stalemate, a truce. Is that a deal: neither of us publish anything?" he asks me, putting out his hand as a peace offering.

I nod and gingerly reach out to take his hand, before he reacts violently. I don't have the time to counter attack - he has surprise and his power... Mine seems to have vanished slightly at the minute - and he pushes me to the floor, jumping onto my back to push me down. I scream out in pain as his knee presses into my back whilst his hands pull my shoulders up, arching my back most painfully. He exposes my bare neck and presses his fangs into the delicate skin there... I'm so young, it's almost the same as a human's skin on my neck. This is where Oliver is going to take my power, isn't he? He's going to remove every possibility of my being a threat and will do so in the most agonising of ways. Great, fucking great.

"Stop," I beg, plead with him, but he simply laughs.

"I've waited too long to do this, Claire," he says before pressing his fangs down into my neck, on little dimples.

**(a/n if I was mean & wrote short chapters, I'd have cut it there... But it'd have been too short, so you get the rest now!)**

Then he pulls back and laughs, letting me loose as he stands up. I pull myself up and face him, a mutinous expresson on my face, as he simply laughs and laughs. "Oh, my, you thought I'd kill you! Oh, Claire, have you forgotten that draining will have... Oh, you're too young. Anyway, Amelie killing me for killing you is _not _high on my to-do list right now, so I don't want to kill you!"

"Then what was the entire point in that?" I ask him, thoroughly confused as to what is going on.

"_That_, little child, was to show you that, whilst you could beat me if that was a power struggle, in normal fighting you are below average," he says, insulting me.

"Below average?" I repeat in horror and he nods.

"Well, perhaps the circumstances by which you have lived mean that you don't instantly pick up the killer instinct," he concedes, when I shoot him my best Amelie-esque look. "As with the last three of you, you seem so much more civilised instantly, rather than you having to struggle for your humanity. Perhaps it's the environment in which you have grown up, but I don't care. Your fighting is truly appalling and you shall have to work on that," he continues, insulting me even more but in a more subtle way so I let it slide.

"Jeez, Sherlock Holmes substitute here," I load my voice with sarcasm and he grimaces.

"Claire, I am not being funny... If you do not learn to fight, if any other battles crop up, you will die," he says, all laughter ceasing as he looks at me seriously. "And, I have to say, with your luck, another battle probably will end up on the cards!" he continues and I shoot him an annoyed look.

"Ok... Well, I have too much work on right now, but I'll schedule in some appointments with you soon, 'kay?" I suggest, mindful of how I hold the ticking time bomb of discovery in my pocket.

"Claire, you work for Myrnin... That's not entirely work, is it?" he chortles and I feel myself blushing slightly. Not much, mind you, because I forgot blood thing morning. Slightly idiotic thing to do, but who minds?

"I have some experiments ongoing at the minute, ones that could change some things in people's lives," I say stiffly, not mentioning any names or anything. Unfortunately, Oliver is too perceptive.

"If it's anything to do with that kid of Eve's, I know what you're thinking and I agree," he says, in an almost riddle.

"What?"

"I don't know how... But Michael Glass is the father," he explains as if I'm a moron. "But that's why you're clenching the brat's hair in your hand... You're off to run your little tests to confirm it. Anyway, your fighting lessons can wait for two months... Then prepare for payback for staking me," he continues, with an evil grin.

I roll my eyes before back handing him (not literally) and stalking out of the office and back home.

OoOo

"Have you got the hair?" Myrnin pounces on me as soon as I enter the lab. I nod and pull out three strands of hair from my coat pocket before hanging up the article of clothing on it's designated peg and tie my hair back in a tight bun.

"This is the moment we find out if we have to destroy someone's life," I whisper as I set the hair on a glass shard. I pull some of the folicle out of the hair strand and put it into the gas chromatogapher **(a/n studied these on 28/2/11 so know LOTS about them... Unfortunately!)** to get the DNA to gasify itself before doing the same to Michael's.

"Here goes," I say before walking round to the printer to pick up the results...

* * *

**Ok, SORTA a cliffie, as it's not definite that what we know is true... Could be genetic mutation & I could have been leading you on a wild goose chase these last chappys... Or now!**

**So if you wanna know, review! And as it's my birthday for the site!**

**Vicky xx**


	46. It's True

**Chapter 46: **

**I got the idea for Devil's Lair from last chapter, so please read it!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

I take a deep breath as I pick up the sheet of paper with shaking hands. I turn it over and scan the markers, seeing that 7 out of the 13 are in common. Michael and Jennie are biologically related, father to daughter.

"It's true," I whisper and Myrnin wraps his arms around me from behind.

"At least now you know," he whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my skin softly.

"How am I going to tell him?" I wonder aloud, not paying any attention to what he said. "How am I going to tell _Eve_? After all, she thinks the father of her child is away at some conference when he's actually just around the corner!" I continue, my voice getting more and more frantic as I go on. My hands curl up into balls instinctively and I feel the piece of paper tear into shreds.

"Honey, you'll be fine," he soothes me but I shake my head.

"I'm rocking their worlds upside down... I suppose you're going to be round the corner with some cake, listening in, aren't you?" I double-check his plan but he shakes his head.

"Got too much work to do."

"Yes, cleaning the house," I say, harshly. I can tell from his sudden, elongated silence that he wasn't expecting either my words or my tone. "I promised Amelie, after the ecstasy fiasco, that I wouldn't leave you in the lab alone for a long time when you're working. So sorry... You're cleaning!"

"Fine... Only because you're going to go and tell Michael that he's got a child and then you have to tell Eve," he concedes, kissing my neck to soothe me. "Come on, let's go to bed," he says, trying to push me towards the door but I hold firm.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Myrnin," I say sharply. "I have something to do and I'm not going to get laid before that happens. Besides, you're still on your punishment from me; Amelie may have forgiven you but I still hold a grudge for you a) _having _ecstasy and b) putting it in an anger tonic I helped make."

His arms suddenly remove themselves from around my waist and I turn to see why such a childish response has been emitted from such an old man!

"Fine," he says, taking sulky to new extremes. "Care to tell me why Oliver's scent is all over you?" he comments, a slight manic edge to his voice. I sigh; he hasn't been this way since before we were together. I should have known the slightly crazy vampire was still in there, that he would resurface at times.

"He managed to beat me in a fight to prove a point," I say, watching as his expression manages to shift back to normality. He looks confused as to why Oliver managed to beat me, when I have more power than he does. "He managed to beat me because he tricked me into thinking he wasn't going to attack, and then he did. After that, he offered me training on how to fight," I explain, watching the confusion and defeat spread across his face.

Silence echoes around the room as if it's a sin, every second seeming more and more tense than the last. Finally, he speaks in a low tone, lowering his eyes to look at the floor. "If you had wanted, I would have taught you how to fight."

"No, no you wouldn't," I say instantly, knowing that he wouldn't, no matter how much he insists he would. "You would be too afraid of hurting me, so don't lie and say you wouldn't."

He lunges at me faster than I thought possible and soon has me pinned to the floor, his legs spread to either side of me. He leans over and grabs my forearms, pressing them down to the floor. As he does, I realise that the glass that was on the side has fallen with me and I landed on the broken glass. It's killing my back, hundreds of little pieces digging into me, and I barely manage to keep a scream in as I feel the blood coming out.

"Myrnin, let me up... You've made your point," I ask, panting as the glass digs itself further and further in as he pushes me down to the ground harder. His grip on my arms tightens and it begins to hurt even more as I lose the feeling in my hands. "Ow... Myrnin, you're hurting me."

"You're meant to be fighting your way up, rather than protesting," he says harshly. If I didn't know he does, I'd have said he didn't have any love for me. "Bishop certainly wouldn't have waited for you to protest and I know I wouldn't; Pennywell or any other psychotic vampire wouldn't either, so please _shut up _and fight!" he continues and I stop fighting at the mention of Bishop.

I push my hips up, trying to loop myself out of him, and they crash into his. However, it doesn't make him move or let me up or anything... It's just a pointless waste of energy! Myrnin's head dips down and hovers near my neck, sending shivers of fear through me.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would already have, Claire, so fight back!" he insists, his lips pressed against my throat. The similarity of this situation to only a few months ago hits me, making me feel sick. In this very room, I seduced him before biting him... Almost in this exact position, besides for the fact that he was in a chair rather than on the floor.

"Myrnin... Let me up," I whisper, any fight in me entirely eradicated with this realisation. "Please... It's not funny anymore, Myrnin, I'm begging you," I plead and for a moment I think he's not going to let me up. However, after a second, he lets go of my wrists and pulls me up with him, dusting off the glass from my back and the associated blood.

"Sweetie, it's ok," his attitude changes from angry to concerned in less than as second as is arms wrap around me. I place my arms around his waist and cry into his shoulder, sobbing wrenching from my gut. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry if I did," he says, sounding as if he is barely holding back the tears himself.

"It's not that," I whisper as the sobs subside. I pull back from his shoulder to look up into his shining eyes... Eyes shining with tears. "It doesn't matter..." I mumble, not wanting to bring up that horrific event ever again.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine," he says, sounding a little hurt but his expression stays the same. I feel my lower lip quivering slightly and I return to crying on his shoulder, crying away the pain of the memories his actions brought back.

OoOo

"Sam, it's true," I say as I stand in front of him in his living room. I can't see Amelie anywhere and for that I am thankful; my hair is a mess and I have huge red rings around my eyes from where I've been crying. If she could see me in her dominating, pregnant state, she'd be ordering me to apply a tonne of makeup, do my hair, and be scolding me for not concealing my emotions instantly... Without even knowing what was wrong.

Sam sinks down onto the sofa and places his hands together before resting his forehead on the tip of his index.

"Dear Lord... Does this mean that all vampires can have children?" he turns and asks me, horrified. I shake my head, making him confused. "Then how come Michael and I can?"

"Every other vampire whose blood I have analysed don't have the gene that you two have, obviously what allows you to have children," I say, explaining the shake of my head. He's about to butt in when I continue. "However, currently I am theorising that it may be something to do with your family. Do you have anything with your son's DNA on it so that I can analyse that and see if it's true?" I ask and he ponders a moment, shutting his eyes.

"I have his baby teeth, from when they fell out," he says finally. "I keep them in the box that my parents kept mine in, until I got rid of them."

"Could I have one please?" I ask and he nods.

"I'll have them to you in a couple of hours: I need to dig through some boxes and things, maybe get his phone number out or something," he says slowly. I nod and he smiles. "God, I'm a Great-Grandad. That's so strange! Do you want me to tell Amelie?"

I nod with a small smile - he knows me so well! Of course, I wouldn't want to speak to Amelie, not right now at least. "Yes please, Sam. You'd be doing me a huge favour: I'm not exactly looking brilliant right now and I don't want her to go off at me for the next three hours," I say with a small smile and he laughs.

"It sounds like she's waking up now, so I would go," he suggests and I stand up. He reaches out to give me a hug and says, "Thank you, Claire. Thank you for everything."

"No probs, Sam," I say with a laugh before _definite _noises of Amelie moving hits me. With this, I withdraw from Sam and dart back through the portal to the house. Michael is in the Glass House, so I'm just picking up the DNA proof results to show him as I doubt he's going to believe me.

"See you soon, Claire, if you survive!" Myrnin's smug voice calls through as he cleans. I shake my head and ignore him... He's happier than before; it's probably because he got quite a few kisses before I went out earlier.

"Shut it, you," I mutter as I pass, clipping him on the back of the head. I take a deep breath as I clench the piece of paper in my hand, my face paling down back to the colour of bone. I open the portal door and step through into the living room of the house where I used to live.

"Claire, what is it?" Michael's frantic voice comes at me, rushing to stand in front of me. He pulls me into the room and sits me down on the sofa. "You look awful... You sounded so frantic on the phone message; what could be so awful that you can't tell Lindsay or whatever?"

"It's not that you can't tell Lindsay... It's just shocking and I don't know you'll react," I counter argue, but my argument is weak.

"Claire, please just tell me otherwise I'll think it's worse than it is," he levels, looking at me seriously. Instantly, I feel a tear sliding down my cheek and he looks horrified before settling on neutral.

"Y-You know Jennie, right?" I begin and his face hardens but he nods infinitesimally. "Well there's something you should know. Um... I guess it's easier to explain it abstractly; there is something in only two vampires blood that means they can, after a period of three months, have a child... I don't know how or why or anythi-" I say but Michael cuts me off.

"I don't know what this has to do with me or J... Eve's daughter," he says, unable to say Jennie's name. I'm stirring up so many old and painful memories for him, ones that I don't want to, but have to.

"What I'm trying to say is that she is your daughter," I blurt out to a frozen vampire. The word daughter entirely freezes him and not one single part of him moves.

For an immeasurable amount of time, we sit in silence. I almost wish that I'd never told him; I thought he would get angry and start to shout... I never considered that he would act like this. I never thought that he would turn immobile and silent...

"You're wrong," he whispers, finally, through unmoving lips. "She can't be. Eve and I had already split up by the time she was... Made," he continues, voicing his thoughts that he would _know _weren't true if he had listened to me only minutes ago.

"This thing in your blood, Michael, it latched onto the human equivalent in Eve and began to join. It meant that a baby was made after three months, as that's how long it took for your genes to latch themselves into Eve's... This is something that only you and Sam have."

"Then how is Amelie pregnant?" he whispers, changing the subject entirely.

"I'm working on that at the minute; I just needed to make the addition of your blood to the library of blood so that I could run the thing in Sam's blood through and see if I got a match," I explain. "Finding this out was a definite curveball to my original intentions."

"You mean destroying an entire family set up?" he clarifies. "See, Claire, I don't believe you. For one thing, I am a vampire and Jennie is human. I'm not doubting that Amelie is pregnant, not at all, but there must be some sort of mistake!"

I shake my head slowly. "No, Michael, there isn't," I hand him the piece of paper but he doesn't take it. "You gave me the blood yourself and I personally took the hair from her head. Unless you're now telling me that there's some mutation that makes you _appear _to be Jennie's father, you are, plain and simple."

"I'm a VAMPIRE, Claire!" he yells, suddenly standing up and towering over me. "I have to drink other people's blood to stay alive; it's easy enough to assume that I drank his blood or something!" he argues back, not understanding _whatsoever _the process that makes him remain himself as a vampire.

"When your gut metabolises that blood, it removes any of the donor's DNA from the nucleus and replaces it with your own; that's part of what makes a vampire a vampire," I say quietly, keen to return to a quiet conversation in comparison to a yelled one. "That means that nearly instantly after you drink the blood, it becomes your own: it has your DNA, information, hell it even changes to the blood type you were as a human!" I continue to explain.

"It's not true Claire," he says, dejected. "That's partially why Eve and I split up; the fact that a vampire cannot have children. So don't you _dare tell _me that I allowed the girl of my dreams to walk away when I actually gave her what she wanted."

"You did," I say simply. "If you want, I can simply keep repeating that Jennie is your daughter until you admit it or you can just accept it. Believe me, my throat will wish that you choose the second option," I continue, once again holding out the paper to him.

This time, he takes it from me and looks over it very casually. His brow furrows but I know that he has no argument; he has to know it is true. Then he looks up at me and I see tears in his eyes, I see tears of pain and confusion but also joy. He has a child; he has managed to make a new life, someone that he can craft into an amazing person. I will never get that chance, but if Michael makes it work, that is good enough for me.

"I can't believe it," he murmurs before moving back over to hug me. "Oh god, Claire, what do I do?"

I have no answers for him. As, unfortunately, this is _way_ out of my realm of expertise. What is he to do? I haven't got a clue.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**Right, ok, I had a week off from updating and it put things in perspective for me. I work my **socks **off for this story, and all the others, and, to be frank, I don't think that the amount of reviews I get for the amount of people who read it is really that adequate. I don't want to sound like I'm threatening you, but I have two ways that this story could go: if I actually get more reviews, I can _easily_ get another sequel from it... if not, then I simply edit something in a future chapter that I've already written and simply cut it short. It's your choice. If you review more, and like every chapter, then you get more from me... if not, then I guess this story could be ending sooner than I thought. It's not like I don't have enough stories to be writing, as well as 16 GCSEs to be studying for... Just saying that I don't sit on my arse all day; I have a LOT of things to do, and I can easily swipe this story from that list.**

**Vicky xx**


	47. The Frickin Spanish Inquisition!

**Chapter 47:**

**5 reviews was, although a little disappointing, better than I have gotten recently, so have an update from me... also, my doc manager is almost full with this story, the addictive storyline happening in the mid-50's chapters, so I need to update!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"_Yes _Eve, I am quite capable of looking after Jennie whilst you go to sleep," I say, slightly exasperated by her asking this for the fourth time.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she confirms AGAIN, fretting frantically. Her hands make a move to come and take Jennie out of my arms at the slightest of hesitations from me.

"For god's sake, Eve, go and get some sleep!" I nearly explode with annoyance that she could continue to not believe me.

"Sheesh, who died and made _you _Queen of the Drama Club?" she mutters and, against my better judgement, I laugh. She smiles before moving over to kiss Jennie on the forehead. "Ok, sweetie, Mummy's going to go and take a little sleep because you love keeping her awake but Auntie Claire is going to be here for you. I love you," she says to her, stroking her head softly before walking out of the room.

Jennie gurgles happily and I continue to rock her backwards and forwards in my arms so she continues to do this. All around me are things incase anything goes wrong: a bottle for if she gets hungry, nappies for if she dumps one, an oxygen mask and peg to cover my nose if a meteor crashes through the window and causes Jennie to bleed so that I don't kill her... Eve has over prepared. There are dozens of toys and things for me to play with Jennie with but she seems content to simply lie in my arms - for now.

Eve's breathing steadies off and I can tell instantly that she is asleep. This is my cue. I slide my iPhone 4 from my pocket and speed dial Michael, who answers on the first ring.

"Claire?" he checks and I stupidly nod before realising that he can't see that.

"She's asleep - come over now," I say simply before hanging up. Before I manage this, however, I hear Lindsay's indignant voice wondering what's going on... Well more _demanding _to know what's going on. I take it that he hasn't told her yet.

Suddenly, there is a portal and Michael is racing through it, a look of expectation on his face. He stops just short of me and Jennie and smiles, dropping to his knees to stare into his daughter's face in awe.

"Hello, baby," he says, slowly lifting a hand to stroke her beautiful golden curls. "Do you know who I am?"

She turns her head to face him and widens her already huge blue eyes to look him full in the face. She smiles widely, her little chubby cheeks having dimples suddenly appearing.

With her smile comes a huge grin from Michael, lighting up his entire face to make him look either like the sun or a golden angel, perfect in every sense of the word.

"She likes you," I whisper, remembering how long it took for me to make Jennie smile at me!

Michael looks up at me and smiles, wrapping an arm around me and whispering, "thank you," in my ear.

"You want to hold her?" I ask him and he nods, instantly removing his arm from me to form a cradle. I carefully place the pretty baby in his arms and watch as the first father-daughter moment occurs - they're both entirely captivated by each other, unable to look away from the other's face.

"Hello beautiful," he murmurs into her face, grinning wider (if possible) as she smiles and laughs at him. "I'm your daddy... Aren't you the most perfect baby in the entire universe?"

I smile at the two of them together and move away, not wanting to leave the room incase anything goes wrong but wanting to give them their own time. Michael looks away for a second to see me moving away and winks before returning to looking at baby Jennie. He moves from the floor to sit in my recently vacated seat, leaning back to lift Jennie in the air, her legs flailing as he does so.

All the time during which he plays with Jennie, I listen out for Eve. If there is even a hint of her waking up, Michael has to go. I explained that to him earlier and he seemed to get it - but will he when it's in practise?

"Sshhh," Michael says as I begin to talk. His voice lowers to being barely hearable. "I think she's dropping off."

I zoom over to stand beside him and see her eyes drifting shut. We both stand and watch as she decides to close the delicate eyes and keep them shut, even as Michael carefully sets her down in her crib.

"Thank you, Claire," Michael says, capturing me up in a huge bear hug.

"You've worn that saying out now, Mike," I say with a grin.

"Seriously... You've introduced me to my daughter, something I never thought I'd have," he says, becoming more serious. We both sit down on the sofa and he smiles at me.

"What have you told Lindsay?" I ask him, making the smile slide off his face.

"I haven't told her anything yet," he confesses, looking rather sheepish. "She asked what was going on but I just told her I'd explain later, when I definitely know what's happening... I just don't know how to tell her that the person I still love turned out to have my child and that's who I want to spend some time with."

"I'd love to say that I know what to do or say, but I can't," I say, not being particularly helpful. "Michael... I don't know but as Lindsay is in your life, I think you're going to have to tell her."

"I was thinking about breaking up with her anyway," Michael confesses, surprising me. "She's so clingy and wants to know what I'm doing all the time. With everything that's gone on and the way that she was stuck in New York, it made me realise that I don't have really strong feelings for her, ones that still strike me down... She's jealous as well; whenever you come over, it's like the Spanish Inquisition!" he moans, but I don't know. They appeared happy but it could have been the 'honeymoon' period of the relationship and now she's showing what she is really like. It's not like splitting up will be an issue - Morganville is big enough, she spends lots of time in New York, and the only _slight _bone could be that neither of them are going to die.

Then a more pressing matter arises.

"Eve's awake: you have to go," I whisper, pushing him up from the sofa with the surprise my advantage. He nods before leaning over to kiss Jennie's forehead and then running out of the portal. He closes it behind him and I move to look as if I've just put Jennie down.

"Hey... How is she?" Eve's voice sounds like she hasn't had any sleep.

"She's just gone to sleep: go back to bed," I urge, using a little of my vampire compulsion powers on her to get her to do what I want.

"Ok, night Claire," she says, slightly dreamily, and walks out of the room.

I look over little Jennie with a smile that fades slightly: I have to tell her mother who her father is...

* * *

**What d'ya think?**

**Remember before, when we hit ELEVEN reviews? Well, since there are SOOOO many of you that read this story, maybe we could at least get 8? Yes, 8... so when I get 8 reviews, I shall update. This time, I mean it!**

**Vicky xx**


	48. Sam's Clothes!

**Chapter 48:**

**Sorry for the divulgence recently, and the chopping and changing of subjects between chapters & stuff. Hope you'll forgive the lack of professionalism there (even though this is just for fun AND RACHEL CAINE OWNS EVERYTHING!)**

**I would also like to offer my condolences to the PSNI officer who was murdered in Omagh, Northern Ireland, today.**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

"Claire, you have to get over here, _now, _and help me make Amelie see sense!" Sam's frantic voice comes down the phone. I yawn very slightly - I've only just woken up, since I can't sleep at night because I'm with Michael and Jennie - as I wonder what could be so desperate that he cannot handle it. If it is anything to do with anger tonics or finding out how she is pregnant, I will KILL Sam!

"What is it?" I ask, pouring both Myrnin and I a cup of tea as I talk... Women can multitask, men can't! It's a well proven fact that Myrnin, Michael and Sam (Oliver as well) confirm on a regular basis!

"I think it'd be easier to show you, rather than explain," Sam says cautiously. I heave a small sigh before handing Myrnin his tea as I take a sip of my own. He nods in thanks, his hand already on my waist and creeping down slightly (he's getting frisky, with my rule still in implementation, over a week since Amelie released him from his punishment - so it's been about twenty days in total) before I bat it away.

"Fine," I relent. "I'll be there in ten minutes. But Sam, if it's anything bad, I'll use something in some status or another I have in this town and come after you. So be prepared!" I threaten.

This brings laughter (so the wrong reaction) in response. "You'll see exactly what it is soon. Good luck!" he says before hanging up, still laughing.

"Darling, what does he want you to do?" Myrnin asks curiously as he gulps his tea down. I turn away from him and pour the entire mug of tea into my mouth in one go.

"Dunno, babe, but you're cleaning again," I say with a grin. I turn to face him and his face has turned more downcast than before... Even when I told him of his punishment!

"Claire, I have cleaned the house _three _times in the past week," he says, exasperated. I begin to fear for the mug held tightly in his hand and pull it out for him before it smashes. "I am _not _a servant for you; I refuse to clean anymore."

"Fine, if you don't want to be a good husband," I say in an airy tone, joking almost. However, his face turns down even further and he displays anger... Uhoh.

"Don't dare try and insinuate-" he begins, angrier than I have seen him in a long time.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I was joking Myrnin!" I say to pacify him, even though I wasn't really. "God, you are so touchy! Just watch TV or something or go see Oliver... But if you've been in the lab without me, then I bin all of your work. Understand?" I clarify, noting how his face only marginally lifts. He nods before turning away to walk out of the door.

"Can't even work in my own lab now," he mutters darkly before I clear my throat.

"Don't I get a kiss for going to spend time with an Amelie who could be majorly psycho?" I ask, indignated. As he turns around, he has a slightly impish grin on his face - it's better than the frown!

"I should probably tell her you said that," he says mischievously. I take a step towards him and smile, slightly shyly.

"But if you did that then I would die and then you would _never _get any sex again, so what do you want?" I remind him, raising my eyebrows. I take another step towards him and he closes the gap, wrapping his arms around my waist to make my hips bump into his. The contact sends electricity running through my veins and reminds me, in the most peculiar of ways, of when I was human and how I felt the same emotion.

"Oh, I definitely choose you," he murmurs into the hollow at my throat, nuzzling my skin most alluringly. Then he lifts his lips to mine and they meet with a fizzle, causing my hands to wrap into his hair without me even realising!

"Good, as if you didn't, there'd have been a problem with that," I whisper when I manage to wrench myself away. My eyes dart up to the clock on the wall and I pull away, straightening the _extremely _askew vest top I am wearing in preparation for Amelie.

"See you later, my love," Myrnin says to me as I head towards the portal. Yay, unlimited time with Amelie: whoop!

"Claire, thank you so much for this: I don't have a clue what to do or say," Sam gabbles, greeting me in Amelie's office. Through the open door, I hear sobbing and Amelie throwing herself onto the floor in anger.

"What's up?"

"Come and see," he says grimly, motioning for me to follow him. I do so and he pushes me into the room before rushing off. He's such a coward!

Amelie looks up as I enter, her eyes rimmed with red. Her hair falls in messy locks over her shoulders, but that is nothing compared to the clothes scattered all over the floor. I can't even see the floor for brown and cream and various other pale coloured clothing that Amelie loves. She is crying silently at the moment, but a sob escapes from her throat and she buries her head in her arms. As I move across to her, I note she is wearing extremely baggy clothes, clothes that I think are Sam's.

"Amelie, what's wrong?" I ask, confused and shocked as to why she is like this. She looks up at me as I place a hand on her shoulder and slide down to sit next to her. She doesn't say anything, but points at herself miserably. "Um, Amelie, I don't see anything... What's up?"

"_None _of my clothes fit!" she wails, looking back at her knees.

"Is that it?" I gasp in shock that she could be so hysterical about something so small.

"Claire, I am the _Founder _of this town; people expect me to dress properly," Amelie snaps at me, amidst her tears.

"But you're not going out until after the baby is born - are you?" I clarify. She looks up and nods through tear-filled eyes. "Well then, you can just get some normal maternity clothes and nobody will even know!"

"You expect me to go shopping for maternity clothing - which, by the way, looks like tents - in Morganville, where nobody knows I am pregnant?" she asks, increduled. She looks at herself again and bursts into fresh tears - I thought we'd just gotten past that! "Oh, Claire, I am _huge _- I'm a disgusting beached whale!"

"Amelie, you're pregnant," I reminder her, slightly exasperated. "You're supposed to get fat... Otherwise your baby would be midget!"

"I never expected it to happen so _quickly_!" she exclaims, seeming quite annoyed that I called her fat. "I thought perhaps at five or six months this would happen, not now!"

"Amelie, you're five months pregnant," I remind her gently. "You should have been this size at like 3 months so you've already had like two extra months of showing off your baby without having the bump. So relax and I'll sort out some clothes that you can wear over... Sam's?" I confirm that she's wearing Sam's clothes when she nods.

"Thank you, Claire," she whispers and I, rather awkwardly, put my arms around her.

"No probs: now come on, let's get up and changed - I'm sure you have _something _to wear now before I find you some clothes," I say with a grin, pulling her up with me. She smiles at me and comes with me towards her rather empty wardrobe, only containing jeans and more modern clothing. I guess she never considered that wearing those clothes would be a good idea: or she didn't want to consider having to wear that. However, the clothes I am getting for her... Ooohh, she's going to love me... I only hope that Eve hasn't destroyed everything yet from her period of being 'fat' (if she has destroyed the clothes I bought her in New York - which I'm now planning on giving to Amelie - she is dead) because Amelie bought them... And I was planning on giving them back to her!

I pull out a pair of jeans in a size bigger than what she normally wears (yes, I know Amelie's dress size... Not at ALL weird!) and find a pink checked shirt for her to wear with them.

"Claire, I am _not _wearing those clothes; I was not born less than two decades ago - gingham checks are not something I feel brings any semblance of classy dressing to the world," Amelie snaps, as I hand her the clothes she is to wear. I roll my eyes and continue to hold them out to her as I tell her exactly why she _is _wearing them.

"Amelie, there isn't a shop crazy enough in the world that makes the disgusting clothes you normally wear in a maternity size because, hey, normally pregnancy isn't an issue for those who wear the clothes," I basically just disregard her clothes and insinuate she is an old-fashioned weirdo... Which she is! "Therefore, you shall be wearing what _I_ dress you in, until you have the baby and can return to wearing hideous clothing that you normally do. Understand?" I confirm, noting how her face hardens. But she cannot argue back, unless she wants to be stuck wearing Sam's clothes (which are nice on him, but _completely _not suitable for such a petite woman) for the next three and a half months!

"That really isn't very nice Claire and you need to work on your manner," she says, sounding rather upset. A tear slides down the side of her face as she takes the clothes from my hand and I sigh; dramatic Amelie has returned.

"Oh, Amelie, _get a grip_!" I exclaim, exasperated. "Please, just stop moaning and put on the clothes so that you can look normal. Unless you are now under the provision that you need to be dressed by others..." I trail off, knowing that her pride is much too high for that to ever happen.

"I shall be back momentarily," she says, stiffly. She runs into the bathroom and whilst she has gone, I use this opportune moment to text Eve.

**Yo, Eve, how's my little goddaughter? Anyways... Yano the clothes you had - maternity clothes - any chance I could have them? DON'T ask why, as I can't say... But please: you'd be doing me a MASSIVE favour. Cb xxx**

I send this on my iPhone 4 (the new Samsung Galaxy S is on order... My phone has certainly seen better days, particularly before Myrnin covered it in acid) before I receive a text from Sam.

**Kiddo, go easy on her... She's not exactly the most stable person right now. But good job in getting her off the floor & actually wearing something! :P Sam x**

I wonder where he is... Probably laughing away in some far corner of this huge house; I should probably go around it again, since the last time I properly did was when I was human and my sense of space has _definitely _changed since then!

**CB, come round and get rid of the dratted things for me soon... I don't have a clue why you need them, but take them. Eve xxx**

Well, that's a relief: if she wasn't going to give me them then I would have had to compulse her into it... Or order everything online! Eve was the same size as me, and I'm the same size as my _wonderfully _happy ancestor, so I'm hoping that the size of baby is relatively similar so the clothes will fit!

"Are you happy now, my wonderful granddaughter?" Amelie asks, slightly sharply... But there's a rush of pride through her voice when she mentions the word 'granddaughter' - something I strangely share.

She steps out of the bathroom and gives me the shock of my life; besides the hair and expression (and the baby bump), she looks about my age. With the loss of the old, classic, style clothes, she has shaved centuries off her age... Now for the hair!

"Let me do your hair and you'll make me extremely happy," I say with a grin. I look at her stomach and can see it slightly straining against her top - but that's what you'd expect from a baby bump! "I've got the clothes sorted... But you are going to have to get used to dressing so modern, as for about fifteen weeks, that's what you're going to be wearing!" I say, making her grimace.

"Very well," she concedes. She slips into the chair beside the dressing table and hands me an antique looking brush before closing her eyes. "Awake me when you have finished. Whatever the modern appliances I _know _you are going to ask for are in the bottom drawer and whatever products you wish to use, you will find in the bathroom. However, if I end up looking like a... How do you say it, a _prostitute_, you will be paying a worse fate than Myrnin got for drugging me. Do you understand?"

"Whose opinion is it that decides if you look like a prostitute?"

"If I am unsatisfied, I shall ask Oliver; he never ceases to tell the truth, in accordance to such blunt things," she says in response. "Now hush, child. I am trying to sleep; I am rather tired."

I roll my eyes as her eyes slide shut. She smiles slightly before I hear her breathing regulate, increasing very slightly in volume as she sleeps.

I pull Amelie's hair very gently out of the lopsided bun and allow her hair to cascade down her back, making her look slightly Texan with the whole long hair, jeans and checked shirt. All she needs is a cowboy hat and she's all away!

Her hair has a few knots in it, so I gently tease them out with her brush, before digging the ghds out of the drawer and plugging them in. I don't bother with heat protection spray (a- she doesn't have any and b- a vampire's hair doesn't particularly need protection; it's strong enough without it!) but simply straighten her hair to remove the soft waving occurring in her hair from it being in the bun.

OoOo

Within only thirty minutes, Amelie looks as if she was born into my generation – and she actually suits it! I mean, her hair falls in luscious curls over her shoulders, as so many people have it today, (I decided to curl it after I straightened it) and the make up I carefully applied to her face looks spectacular!

I decide to go and meet Eve without waking her (so I don't have to see Oliver… I think I'd punch him in the face if I did!) so I sneak out of the room, texting Sam as I do so.

**Leaving now… go see what you think! Claire xx**

I send this as I walk through the portal to meet Eve in her house. She stands ready and waiting with three huge bin bags of clothes, her face displaying a puzzled look.

"I take it I don't want to know what you need these clothes for?" she confirms as she hands me the bags. I nod with a grateful smile that she doesn't feel the need to go into extreme details about why I need the clothes.

"Believe me, you have saved me like a billion hours to find this stuff on the net… or stuff similar!" I say, not elaborating on why I need the clothes!

She smiles before I hear Jennie crying in the distance… the reminder just sets me off, in my head, about how Michael can only spend these couple of hours per night with his daughter (with me) at the minute and soon that could just go… I know I need to tell Eve soon about it, but I don't know how to.

"That's the little madam calling – I'd best be off!" she says with a grin, moving to hug me quickly before disappearing off. I smile before it fades into nothingness as I turn back to the portal to return to Amelie… yay! She gets lovely clothes that she is going to have to wear as she has nothing else!

Oh, it's _good_ being in control… for a change!

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Nice chapter off from the whole finding a cure thing/whatever… bit of humour, me thinks :P**

**Please review! I think that a reasonable amount of reviews would be 7, so if that is achieved, I shall update... y voy en Barcelona en Sabado, como I don't update if I don't get the reviews for like 3 weeks... seriously... so I would review! (if you don't mind)**

**Vicky xx**


	49. Parallaxes

**Chapter 49:**

**So, I got my 7 reviews and I am updating now... but more please!**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

"Claire, I..." Amelie trails off, at a loss for words at the clothes I have laid out painstakingly neatly all over her bed.

"Don't know how to thank me?" I finish with a grin, Sam winking at me from his stance beside Amelie. The pregnant woman is glowing with the flame haired lover beside her, and at this minute she is barely holding in laughter.

"Thank you, Claire, but I hope you understand that this is an entirely temporary measure and I shall be wreaking my revenge as soon as possible," she finishes, actually laughing now.

"I'd be careful kiddo... This one's revenge is pretty severe," Sam says, mock seriously. I laugh and Amelie smiles, but doesn't deny it!

"Ok, well I'd best be off," I say with a smile, heading out of their bedroom when a slightly scary thought hits me about them. They smile and say bye as I rush out the room, heading for the lab. I rush through the portal and emerge in the living room of my amazing home, crashing into the equally amazing husband.

"Sweetie, I could make a joke about you being an uncoordinated vampire, but I shall refrain myself," Myrnin laughs as he helps me up from the floor. Bloody being older meaning that he doesn't fall over when the weaker do... This isn't good. Why do I have to fall over when he doesn't?

"You dare and..." I begin, but he cuts me off, sounding both cheerful and angry at the same time.

"You have already given the biggest threat you can give and punishment is still in action, therefore you have nothing else to give," he smiles vindictively, knowing that he's got me in a corner.

"Ok, well... I'll make a deal," I say alluringly, bumping myself into him deliberately. He looks confused as to my actions as I wrap my arms around his waist and press my lips to his softly before pulling back again. "I shall lift your punishment when either you create an anger tonic for Amelie _that doesn't contain ecstasy _or I find out how she got pregnant, whichever first. Deal?"

His lips press to mine again, his hands snaking down my back to clench my bottom tightly, without giving me chance to move away... I love kissing him... But the whole 'no-sex' thing reminds me of before we got married and the whole short term dry spell one of us (I can't remember which one of us was mad enough... I have a feeling, however, it was me) but this time it is entirely by choice.

"Well?" I whisper into his chest as I fall into it, once he finally releases me.

"Absolutely, my beautiful wife, I shall be rising to the challenge most definitely!" he smiles, laughing slightly.

"Whoever wins gets control of _everything _in life, deal?" I rashly promise, making him grin widely, all teeth showing... Oh my, that smile!

"Deal... Prepare to lose, my wife, prepare to lose," he says, releasing me suddenly.

"Three, two, one, GO!" I yell, darting for the lab. I feel him coming up behind me instantly, so I turn around and push him into the sofa... Unfortunately, he gets back up instantly and speeds past me without me even seeing him.

"Wow, you really take your time," he smiles, from his stance leaning against one of the cupboards in the lab, arms folded.

"Says the man who is like almost a thousand years older than me, so has soooo much more speed," I say waspishly... I always hate losing!

"Shouldn't have challenged me: even for my wife I'm not going to lose," he retaliates, staring at me coolly in the eyes. Sheesh, you can see why he and Amelie have gotten on so well over the years!

"Fine, just get out of my way so that I can work," I say sharply, moving over to the machine that is searching for something that happened on the day the baby was conceived that could be deemed strange and contributing to the baby and stuff. I analyse the events on the screen, running my eyes over the results that have been procured in the hours since someone has been looking at it - anything out of the ordinary could just be something I haven't seen before... but, no. That is _definitely_ strange... I am 99.9% positive that that shouldn't have happened! "Whoop!" I exclaim in ecstasy when I realise that it is the best thing that it could be, causing Myrnin to rush up behind me.

"What is it?" he inquires, sounding rather intrigued but put out at the same time. I suppose _he_ wanted to win, so that he could have the power over me, in a sense. But even if I win, the end result will be the same, so!

"There was a definite something there – the moon and the planets… wait, could there be something to do with the parallax that meant that the moon was closer to us?" I think aloud, but Myrnin nods excitedly. He seems to actually agree with my thesis for a change, rather than trying to edit it to fit his own ideas... that's one of the things that annoys me about being with a scientists - they want you to agree with you all the time. Sometimes, I think we should agree to disagree but, _no,_ that isn't allowed, not by Myrnin anyway!

"That could definitely be one of the possible causes, Claire, I really think that the parallax angle could have affected it somehow – I distinctly remember calculating that something happened on November 11th 2010 that could only happen every thousand years on November 11th 1010," he says, looking far into the distance. Geez, that's great! Couldn't he have mentioned this distinct possibility _before _now, before I set up this stupid machine to run (using probably thousands of dollars of electricity in it's mission) or something?

One thousand years. Something that can only happen every thousand years.

Could this be it? Could Amelie have something in her blood (ie the thing that allowed her to get pregnant) that only works if you find someone else with it when the parallax hits at that angle, every thousand years? Could this be it? Could it really be as simple as the moon and everything, or could it go down into bloodlines and it turns out that they (Amelie and Sam, somehow) are descended from the same bloodline, of original vampires, that means that they are the only vampires in the world (and also Michael, as he is related to Sam) that can have children? There are so many possibilities.

But how would Michael be able to have children? Unless… unless it is different if you have the child with a human; it doesn't matter about the parallax because you aren't trying to have a child with someone who is frozen like you. Eve is a human and her body can change, so I guess the parallax won't be needed to make an effect there - no, it doesn't bother it at all. So, right... a vampire can have a child with a human without needing the parallax (but _does_ need the three months for the cells to bond) whereas the vampires (and only those with the gene, which is all of three right now) need the parallax, which can only happen once every thousand years... I think that that is everything, anyway.

"This is it," I whisper, grinning in glee. "This is the basic idea – I think I need to do some more research and stuff, but I know _how_ it came to be that Amelie is pregnant right now!" I exclaim, turning to face a shocked Myrnin. He still can't seem to process something; whether it is that I have managed to do this, or that he is just working out whether he can pick a fault in it I don't know, but _I did it!_

"I'm half done with the anger potion?" he suggests quietly, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. He really is annoying, always wanting to win, but I love that about him... I love every part of him.

"I win!" I exclaim before kissing him with more passion than in about a month. It's so perfect... it's even better than, what, 5 minutes ago when I propositioned this!

"Does that mean that the punishment is over?" he asks, hope evident extremely so in his voice. I bite my lip, wondering whether or not I should carry on with the work now I am this far in. do I? I mean, I am just on the tip of the iceberg, but also so far in that it is entirely addictive to work more and more…

But Myrnin's hand on the bare skin of my neck changes my mind entirely. I relax against him, unable to resist him already.

"Take me upstairs and you've got a deal," I whisper against his neck, feeling the sudden rush of air.

Well… I lasted _this_ long, didn't I?

* * *

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but after three rewrites, this is the best you are going to get. **

**It's short, but it has the reason why Amelie is pregnant (you can tell that I have just been doing about parallaxes in physics, can't you?... well, when I wrote the chapter!) and Claire and Myrnin back together again lol! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW, MYRNIN/CLAIRE LOVERS?**

**Please review! I say... 8 reviews and you can have an update... and please, can everyone who reads review? Otherwise I get depressed and just press delete to the 9 chapters ahead I have written... and I don't have a copy!**

**AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Vicky xx**


	50. THE AUTHOR IS GOING TO BARCELONA!

**Chapter 50: **

**50 chapters! Half a century of chapters! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

Seduction. That is what Myrnin would win a degree in - how to bring someone slowly around to his way of thinking, through kisses and touching, so that when they acted, he wouldn't be the one who caused the events. He's a sneaky bugger...

... I also absolutely adore him.

"Oh, baby, you're the best," I whisper into his ear as he kisses my neck softly, a break in the passion between us whilst I remove his shirt surreptitiously.

"Well, I do my best," he murmurs back, his hands moving rather close to more private areas... Well, I may as well enjoy myself here!

I pull him over to the bed and hear the satisfying sound of clothes ripping – they're not going to be rewearable, but I don't really care, to be honest… mmmm… it's truly perfect!

OoOoOo

Many hours later, I manage to wrench myself away from the smugly hot vampire who has just been congratulating _himself _on managing to bed me... I mean, that isn't what normally happens – you don't normally say to yourself, oh yeah, well done for getting your _wife_ to go to bed with you, do you? Then again, this is Myrnin; I knew he was at least slightly crazy when I married him and I think that this could simply be the resurfacing of this – well, he _has_ been sane for a long time!

"Come on, time to get back to work!" I say with a grin, knowing that the work _I _have to do is a lot simpler than his – I just have to fine tune some details whilst he has the entire tonic to make…

"Oh, Claire, can't you stay in bed with me?" he asks, pouting in a near irresistible manner. However, I remember back to only a few weeks ago, when we got back together after the separation, and when we got literally no work done so Amelie got really pissed. Then he ended up putting ecstasy in her tonic so that he could speed up the making of it, meaning that this entire thing happened! So I don't think I want to be particularly repeating that cycle!

"No, we have to work and you have a bloody potion to be making," I say with a sickly sweet grin, pulling on one of the looser tops that I can find in my wardrobe - I have a feeling I am going to be doing a _lot_ of experimental work today, and I don't want to be wearing something that could give him an excuse to 'jump my bones'… haha, I mean, it's a little ridiculous, but who cares?

"You are such a spoil sport, my love," he grumbles but gets up anyway and proceeds to get dressed.

"Blood?" I ask him, conversationally, as I tie back my hair again (it got pulled out rather a bit during the past few hours) and I realise just how much I have accepted this lifestyle. It doesn't sicken me to drink the blood I need anymore – I may not _like_ it, but I won't turn it down, and, if I'm honest, it's rather good being a vampire… that sounds wrong, but I don't care.

"Yes, please, dear, you are rather too energetic for an elderly man like me," he mocks me, making me roll my eyes.

"Says the man who was-" I begin before he cuts me off.

"You don't need to go into such specific details; we were both there, were we not?" he says, a blush covering his cheeks slightly. I laugh at him, moving over to squeeze his cheek (coloured deep pink now) and watching as he squirms away. He stands still as I touch him, halting in his dressing, until I smack his cheek with a grin.

"Get ready, mister, as otherwise you won't be in Amelie's good books anymore, as I'll be doing all the work," I say, rushing out of the room and down the stairs before his frozen body can even react. I set myself a bloodbag up in the microwave before draining it after setting his up in it to warm up slowly, and then head back into the lab to carry on working.

Parallaxes… the thing that has apparently made Amelie pregnant. Who knew that such a menial thing, something which contains _trigonometry_ (the worst thing on this earth), could end up meaning that a vampire would be able to have a baby… I never considered that before, but evidently it is what has happened.

_You have a text message from Michael:_

**I dumped Lindsay. Anyway, anything interesting going on down at the lab?**

Oh my god; how can he have such a blasé attitude to dumping someone he thought he was going to live with forever? I mean, I know that he always loved Eve (and never stopped) but I mean _seriously_, he's a bit chilled out, isn't he?

**Michael, are you alright? I mean, dumping someone is usually pretty stressful. And nm, just may have found out how she is pregnant – nothing exciting! Claire x**

I send this before continuing to work… maybe I could like… oh I don't _know!_ I have to say, Myrnin is the one that needs to take this work forwards now – I can't do anymore. After all, he is the one that knew that something was going to happen on this day and he has like an extra millennium on me, so I think he'll have found something in that time that will render it possible for him to think of something to help further this theory.

I sigh deeply, knowing that he is probably going to be all superior and think that he is amazing because I need his help, before calling on him.

He appears in the lab instantly, a smear of blood left on his lips from the blood bottle, and looks at me confused. He cocks an eyebrow, causing an expression that cannot allow me to do anything but smile.

"My lovely Claire, whatever is it?" he asks me, with a tone to his voice that makes me want to laugh at him. However, I simply move closer to him and play on the seduction techniques that he used – as well as the flattery that I know works extremely well with someone with such a big an ego as him.

"Well, you know because you are _so_ amazing at science and you have so many more years experience than me?" I say, playing with the front of his shirt, a movement that makes him grin without particularly wanting to. "Well, I thought that you may want to like take over on the part, so that we can get somewhere faster."

"Translation: you don't have a clue what to do next so you want to rely on your amazing husband to do the hard and sluggish work," he unfortunately guesses my motives, getting himself out of my seductive stance, but spinning me around so he is holding me between his arms, his mouth on my neck. "However, since I _do_ have so much more experience, and I do not particularly wish to continue working on that damned tonic thing, I shall switch with you… only if you let me claim half the credit," he drives a hard bargain, causing my eyebrows to raise… however, the kissing of my neck makes me instantly want to agree.

"Fine, you have a deal," I say under the mirage of the kiss, which he suddenly stops as soon as he has got his way.

"Good then," he says swiftly, moving away from me and over to the machines to begin work. I roll my eyes – he is like a child when he gets to work – but then get cracking on the anger potion… I get nothing done before Michael texts me back.

**I didn't love her and it wasn't working – she knew it wasn't as well. Now, are you serious? You found out why? Omg, Sam is gonna be thrilled. Have you told him yet?**

I set the phone to the side for a minute as I weigh out the ingredients that Myrnin has specified in his latest ingredient list… they all seem pretty safe so far.

**Fine, whatever, I'll talk to you about that later. And I haven't told them yet, no, we're working on it! X**

I begin to add the ingredients in and in to the pot slowly, making sure that they don't produce poisonous gases – Myrnin cannot be entirely trusted, if I am honest! However, by the time that I go to add the final one, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong.

"Claire, what are you doing?" he asks worriedly, as I throw the lavender into the pot, making it sizzle slightly.

"Testing out your latest one," I say with a grin, already feeling more relaxed until…

BOOM!

The pot explodes and the last thing I remember is a piece of pot piercing through my skin… and then nothing…

* * *

**Sorry for the length of this chapter… atm, the chapters seem to be really short, but that will soon be stopping soon – I mean, with what I have planned for these chapters, there isn't a chance that they can probably be short… I hope!**

**So, like, review please! I'm getting on the ferry to Calais to go to BARCELONA shortly, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and _review_ please! You want to make me happy when I return to England and check my emails, don't you? :D**

**Vicky xx**


	51. Results and Consequences

**Chapter 51: **

**So, I am back from Barcelona! Review counts don't matter from last chapter because FF was screwed up :(**

***repost is edits in punctuation and also the A/N at the end***

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

I wake up slowly, painfully, my head absolutely booming. What happened? I can't actually remember anything besides... An explosion... Oh god, what happened?

"Claire, can you hear me?" Myrnin's frantic voice startles me, and I come to realise that I'm lying in his arms. I force my eyes open, struggling wit their weight, and see his face above mine, worry in every square inch of it.

"W-what happened?" I ask through a quaking voice, unable to feel my legs or arms... Oh god - am I paralysed?

"You made a tonic for Amelie and it exploded in your face," he says gently, his fingers touching my face. It hurts as he does so and I feel something wet gliding along with his fingertips.

My blood.

"It hurts," I whimper and he nods, his eyes filling slightly with tears as I confess the pain I'm in. It really, really, hurts, more than I would care to tell him simply because I don't want him to feel the same as I do.

"Come on, sweetie," he whispers into my ear before picking me up. I can't help but let the gasp of pain escape my lips but instantly regret it when his face betrays the mirroring of the pain. "Let's go back to the house and we can get some blood to help you heal, ok?"

I manage to nod my head as we blur through the lab and back into the living room, where he carefully sets me on the sofa. I manage to grit my teeth to stop the curdling scream breaking out into the open, but I know that blood covers my body, cuts and scratches not healing on me because of the weakness I am currently under. I fight to keep awake, listening to Myrnin moving around the kitchen in an absolutely frantic panic, and feel pleased that I managed to do so when I hear him returning.

"I'm going to help you sit up, so that you can drink the blood, if you think you can manage it?" he asks me and I nod slowly. He sets the blood on the side and, as he does, the waft of beautifully tangy blood hits my nostrils. It makes me thirsty, sets my throat on fire; great. _Another_ part of me that is in pain – that is _just_ what I need, isn't it!

He places his hands behind my shoulders, like you support a baby, and he gently pulls me up. I manage to keep a hold upon the screams and whimpers of agony, simply smelling the blood as a means of keeping me going, keeping me from blacking out into nothingness.

"Drink up," he says in a sad tone, tilting the full mug up towards my lips. The crimson liquid hits my tongue and I feel a rush of excitement, delight, as I begin to gulp it down. Swallow after swallow after swallow of the stuff finally begins to make a difference; it may still be painful, but I can feel my limbs now and I don't think I exactly need the support of the man I love. However, I'm not going to push him away – I love him and I need him, especially when I managed to explode something in the lab.

"Thank you," I whisper, once the mug is empty and sat back on the table. I manage to sit up without Myrnin and yank him in the direction of the sofa; he gets my meaning and joins me, pulling me into his chest for a hug… I need him; I don't know how it happened in the lab, but I could have died and then I would have left him alone.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asks me, worried for me. I nod and smile, surreptitiously wiping off some of the drying blood on my face. I need to go and get a shower and get changed… and I'm tired. I haven't slept in almost two days, so I need to unless I want to experience that _lovely_ time when I got to have the nightmare and pain for like six hours. "Well, at least let me carry you upstairs to our room, so that you can get a shower and then go to bed. You need to rest after such an ordeal," he presses, sounding as if he needs to reassure himself or something. I don't know why but it is so sweet that he is taking care of me – I know you're supposed to when you're married but it just never has been needed before… well, not really.

"Ok…" I concede, trying to make it look as if this is a hardship and not a blessing. "Only if you, like, kiss me," I say, raising my eyebrows as I lift my head from his chest.

He sighs and nods his head, lowering his lips to my own within the space of a second. The touching of his lips to mine sends another wave of energy through me, causing my arms to wrap around his neck without me even realising it.

"Now now, you've almost died, I doubt that this is what the doctor would order," Myrnin manages to restrain himself as my hand snakes towards his shirt. I back away, shocked at the rebuff he has given me – since when did he not want sex? Seriously… what's happened to the world, Myrnin not wanting me? Tears begin to form in my eyes and he looks shocked that this reaction has come about.

As he wipes the tears from my eyes, he smiles slightly and shakes his head. "Silly girl… I want you; I just don't think that when you're weak and needing to sleep is the best time to give in to the urges just _being_ with you gives me! Honestly, you need to relax slightly!" he laughs and I join in – I was being silly, wasn't I?

"Fine, later," I raise my eyebrows suggestively and he nods, sweeping me up into his arms. This time, it doesn't hurt but I realise that I really _am_ tired… I'll grab a quick shower to wash this blood off (there is no chance I am covering my pink silk bed set in my _own_ blood!) before crashing… I need the sleep!

He carries me up the stairs and then leaves me to do what I need to, he heading back down the stairs to carry on working…

* * *

_Myrnin's POV:_

I can't believe that she doesn't remember that it was my concoction that ended up having her unconscious. When I saw how much blood she had lost, I worried that I had lost her, that she was gone – there was so much and she wasn't healing… I worried that I would have to call in Amelie and then she would go crazy and probably be unable to do anything because the baby is taking all of her strength. He may not know this, but this would be the opportune moment for Oliver to try and take over Morganville; however, he won't. Simply because of the _entirely_ pointless feelings they once felt for one another (centuries before Sam) he feels that to attack her now, whilst she is weak and vulnerable with a child, would be against the code of fighting ethically.

But now that Claire is out of the lab, I can begin to run some tests on her… I have a feeling that she will have this same gene as Amelie, since they are related. There may be, oh, forty six or so generations between them, but if there is a genetic mutation that sparks up when they are vampires their family line should carry it on… if they are the only two vampires in their family, it should render them as having the gene, should it not?

I rush down the stairs and slide some of the blood I slipped from Claire's shoulder onto one of the slides. Firstly, I add it into the database, realising that she had forgotten to do it herself (she overlooks the most obvious of things!) before actually analysing it.

I turn up the focal zoom on the microscope and almost fall over backwards when I realise what it is showing me. It is showing me the exact same thing as Amelie's blood, just not in use – it is dormant, lying unused at the moment…

She can have a child.

She isn't unable to have one, as she feared when she was turned. She doesn't have to go through her immortal life wishing that she had had a child – she can.

Just with whom?

Surely I shall have to ask her to analyse my blood and such, I can say that it is too weird for me to look at my own blood, so that she can see if there is any possibility of me being able to give her the child that she wants. I would feel absolutely awful if I couldn't but what is the likelihood when there are only two vampires (male) in this town who have the gene? I am the lone vampire who has not checked his blood so I sincerely doubt that it will have in it the gene that means we can conceive a child… it is the natural next step of a relationship – marriage, then kids – but I doubt that this will be able to happen, since I will not have the gene.

"Amelie," I say as soon as she picks up the phone, not even giving her chance to greet me. "Come over, quickly. Claire is sleeping so we shall not be disturbed. But what I am going to tell you must remain between us, at least until she is present and Sam so that it appears to be a surprise."

She agrees to these rather gabbled terms – the shock of knowing that Claire can have a child has thrown me somewhat - and puts down the phone, evidently to walk through the portal and into our home.

I hear her in the living room and she walks through into the lab, causing me almost to laugh – I manage to stifle it at the last minute. I can sincerely say that I never expected to see Amelie in a checked shirt, _ever_. I have seen her forced into jeans before, by Sam, but this? This is more relaxed than I could possibly admit that I thought she had the capability of being.

"Do not say one single word about the way Claire has dressed me," she stops me in my tracks to ensure I do not mutter one single word about her clothes. You can just about see the bump where her child is growing, the child which is actually causing me sleepless nights. She cannot die, but so far there doesn't seem to be a solution – there must be a sacrifice as the child enters the world, but what I do not as yet know. Thankfully I have almost four months to discover what this is, but I cannot allow Claire to know. She knows that Amelie could die, but not the percentage chance. Amelie, however, does and she worries continually that she shall not be able to see her baby growing up… I cannot allow her to live in fear – I need to find a way to ensure she _does_ see this baby when it is older.

"I think you look rather nice," I say with a grin, pushing all negative thoughts to the back of my mind. "Now, do you remember what I said on November 11th 1011?" I ask her, changing the subject.

Her brow wrinkles up slightly as she processes this, before she finally shakes her head. "No, I don't; is it relevant?"

"I, well Claire, has found out the reason why you are pregnant," I say simply and she stares at me in shock.

I proceed to explain this, using rather simplistic language so that a physics novice will be able to understand it without having to resort to anger or violence or annoyance to make me simplify it… if she doesn't understand this, then I cannot explain a single thing to her.

"So, I am pregnant because the angle of the parallax on my wedding night was something that occurs every thousand years and matched to the gene in my body so that it resulted in something changing in there and then making me pregnant?" she confirms, sounding confident that she understands.

"Absolutely!" I say enthusiastically and she smiles.

"Thank you… is there anything else, or…?" she presses and I nod gravely, the smile disappearing from my face entirely.

"Claire also has the same gene as you," I say simply and she gasps, looking rather shocked. Her hand drops to her stomach clandestinely and I almost smile, before I remember that Claire will probably never experience the same thing… even though I want her to.

"But that is a good thing, right?" she asks and I shrug. I sit down on one of the available lab stools and place my head in my hands, breaking down.

"I don't know, Amelie, I really don't know," I say slowly, heavily, unable to process it still. "I doubt I shall have the gene, so I have no means to give her a child. She wants one; you can tell from the way that she talks about Jennie and spends all her time with her. Yet I cannot give her one… was I wrong to take her from her human life, to turn her into a vampire where it turns out she can have a child, just not with me?" I agonise, feeling Amelie's hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I presume you haven't told Claire this?" she asks and I nod. "Good. I do not want her upset or worried whatsoever. All I can say here, Myrnin, is do not underestimate her. Just because you may not be able to give her something like this does not mean that she is going to leave you; she knew what she was signing up for when she began her relationship with you – she knew that children were not on the cards. She may have urges, wants, desires, but they pass with time. Honestly, relax and… why on _earth_ is there a pool of her blood on the floor along with a site that looks like an explosion?" she cuts off, noticing the smell of Claire's blood and the crime scene that I forgot to clean up. Dammit… I should have done that first, but I was so preoccupied with Amelie…

"Yes, she tried to make you a tonic, but it exploded once she added the last ingredient," I shrug, not mentioning I gave her the recipe. Amelie, however, isn't fooled.

"This has you written all over it," she spots my weakness – she has known me too long to not realise it was me. "I remember you did something similar to this in the Great Plague, when you tried to make a cure for the Plague, but simply ended up blowing up the entire street of houses. Do you remember?" she brings up the past, laughing slightly before shaking… that cannot be good.

"I remember," I say grimly. "Are you alright?"

She nods her head, but one hand moves to rest on the worktop and I notice how she is putting her entire weight on it. Therefore, I stand up and move to support her, making sure that she doesn't fall over as she fights to keep the pain contained – typical Amelie… typical family stereotype – Claire tried to hide the pain she was in, but that simply made it more noticeable for me, that she would try and hide it from me to stop me hurting… all it did was make me hurt more.

"I'm… fine…" she insists, but I don't believe her. So I pick up one of the glucose packages I made for her, containing glucose (amazingly) and various other chemicals and liquids, including blood, and hand it to her. She downs it in one, colour returning to her pale cheeks and the lack of need for my support any longer. "Thank you, Myrnin," she says to me, a small smile on her face.

I envelop her in a hug, remembering how _simple_ things were in the past compared to now. We were single, there was no child or problems or discussions about genes or _anything_ – it was easy and I could just live with the physics, science, I loved… and apparently, blowing up entire streets!

"I must go," she says after a long moment. "Thank you, for everything… I know I shall be fine with you and Claire around," she continues, making me blush. I release her and she walks slowly, nearly waddling (although I would _never_ tell her that… I shall leave that lovely privilege to her husband), to the door and ultimately the portal.

Once she has gone, I sit down once again and listen for Claire. I hear her soft breathing, showing her entire lack of trouble about anything… she doesn't know that she can have a child.

Do I tell her or not? If I do, then… then I run the risk that I loose her forever because I cannot give her something someone else so easily could… if I don't and she finds out, she would probably leave me anyway.

What do I do?

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**More development on this in the coming chapters… this feels like (this bit here) one of the 'next week on blah blah blah' lol…**

**Please review! I know some people who demand like loads of reviews... but I don't think that 7 is unreasonable... that's it - 7 reviews, or I _seriously_ don't update! I enjoyed an entire week of no updating, I'm sure that my revision will enjoy the time to be at the forefront of my mind these hols... I mean, it takes less than a minute to review! I _always_ review when I read, so I don't see how hard it is... really...**

**and please look at my new oneshot - whoever can rename it &reviews (it is Diamonds Never Able To Be Given) can have a oneshot dedicated to them.**

**Vicky xx**


	52. What Is He Keeping From Me?

**Chapter 52: **

**So... even though two reviews were from the same person, I shall accept it and update!**

**I READ BITE CLUB AND IT IS AMAZING! Anyone else who has read it, pm me or read my fics on it (or both hehe)**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

I don't know how to tell her... It continues throughout my sleep, this inner agony as to how or even _if _to tell Eve that Jennie is Michael's.

I sit up in bed and moan, wanting to go back to sleep but being unable to... Oh god, why can't I be fifty and be able to sleep like five hours or be about a hundred (I forget the _exact _details) and be able to sleep for as long as I want. Seriously, I know I'll still be dreaming, but who cares? It means that I'll be able to escape reality for as long as I want _whenever _I want... Utter bliss, I think!

I move to stand up and suddenly realise that somebody is standing in the doorway to the room: Myrnin.

"Jeez, Myrnin, you'd have given me a heart attack if my-"

"Heart still beat, yes I know," he says with a smirk, but there is something troubling his eyes. I don't know what it is but it must be serious, to trouble Myrnin; I just hope that it isn't that Amelie is going to die or anything because a) I couldn't cope with a depressed Sam and b) I couldn't cope with Oliver being in charge!

He moves towards me and I rub my eyes, removing the tiny traces of sleep left... My other hand plumps up my hair and my lips part, making me aware that I need blood, which is a pretty seductive pose, I think.

"I love you," I whisper, not able to prevent myself from saying it. However, this doesn't procure the usual reaction from Myrnin: normally, he would move forward further and repeat it or even kiss me, but not today. Today, he moves further backwards and the worried look in his eye becomes more pronounced. "Myrnin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, honey," he says but I don't believe him.

"Don't lie, Myrnin; I don't have the patience for it!" I explode, grabbing one of the stupid ornaments on the side and throwing it against the wall in anger.

"Claire, it's nothing really!" he says quietly, averting his eyes from me. I don't believe a word of what he said! "But that reminds me; Michael called. He said would you mind asking Eve to be able to look after Jennie tonight because he wants to spend time with her?" he deftly changes the subject but it doesn't make me not want to kill him.

"I am going out... _You _are going to tell me why you're being so damned stupid and keeping something from me, but later, 'kay?" I say, turning away from him with an air of annoyance in my tone. I move to the corner where my wardrobe is and remove my nightdress, my bare back facing Myrnin. I hear him turn away from me himself and walks out of the room: what is _wrong _with him? Normally that would be an invitation for him to come over, but not today. Seriously, he's really creeping me out!

I quickly dress in jeans and a t-shirt before checking the time: it's only 2pm, so plenty of time to arrange for Jennie. I didn't look after her last night as I was working on the cause of Amelie's pregnancy (and then spending quality time with Myrnin) but I'm sure Eve'll want me tonight...

"Hey Eve!" I exclaim brightly as soon as she picks up. I can't be moody or take out my frustrations with my damned husband on my bestest friend: she's too awesome for that! Also, I'd feel really bad because I know this horrible thing (well it is for her) about her daughter and I've just been keeping it a secret from her.

"CB!" she says with a hint of excitedness, but failing miserably due to definite sleep deprivation. It makes me feel really bad for not helping her yesterday, as it also meant that Michael couldn't be with his daughter: he looks after her when we go, whilst I read a book or continue an internal debate as to whether or not I should continue with schooling - I know more physics and science than I could ever be taught already but I want a degree... The flip side is that I haven't actually been since before I got married, which was about two or three months ago now! Yes, because Amelie is nearly six months pregnant and we got married about three months after her, so I was right in thinking it was about two or three months ago.

"You sound knackered," I tell her honestly, not beating about the bush. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"Are you sure... I mean, I could manage if you're busy," she says and I snort.

"Honey, I've got nothing to do that can't be done during the day!" I tell her honestly. "So, like 8pm?"

"That's great; I'm just so tired... I'm getting a _seriously _early night!" she gushes before I hear a screaming baby... She is so attention demanding - that's what she gets for being half Michael and half Eve... The two most attention consuming people I know _had _to have a child, didn't they! "Baby patrol. See you at 8? Thanks Claire!" she hangs up before I can even say bye... Gee, glad to know I'm such a valued friend!

**Come to Eve's at like 9pm if you want... I'll text to confirm. **

I send this to Michael, before realising that Lindsay won't be home so I don't need to hide out anymore: I got the feeling before that she hated me since I made her spend so long in New York when I was on the wrong side of the fence, so to speak. In a way it's a good thing they broke up, but if he's now lonely and wanting Eve back more than with Lindsay... That could have some disastrous consequences.

My eyes squeeze shut as I imagine a portal on the wall, a portal door which has a slight scratch on the side from Myrnin's mad days, a slightly dodgy handle but nothing that I cannot fix... I smile as my eyes open to reveal my brilliance of conjuring the door. I walk through the door and reappear in the Glass House, where Michael is just reading a text (most probably from me) on his phone.

"Yo dude," I say, as he begins to turn around.

"I was just about to text you," he replies with a grin.

"Nah... I don't want your ugly name clogging up my inbox!" I joke, making him laugh. He moves towards me so I do the same, meeting in the middle and hugging. "So, what's the answer?"

"Sure thing, honey, I'd love to see my daughter," he says, slightly wistfully. I get the sense that he regrets the short (and scattered) time he has with her; it's going to be stopping as soon as Neil returns... "Look, Claire, I don't know how you'd feel about this but... But I want to tell Eve. I'm fed up of spending like a few hours in the dead of night with Jennie and I want to be a proper Father. Please," he begs, not knowing that I want to do the same thing.

"Michael, that's what I was going to recommend anyway," I say slowly, watching as his face shines in elation. "I don't want to sneak around anymore and Jennie deserves to spend more time with her father. And... Eve deserves to know the truth."

"You sure? I mean it could be pretty awkward and you'd have to explain it because I haven't the foggiest clue how it has happened!"

"You want me to explain the mechanics?" I ask, in a faux-shocked tone. "Jeez, Michael, I'm hoping you'll know how!"

"You _know _what I mean!" he says, punching my shoulder. "Seriously, Claire... You'd be doing me a huge favour. I don't know and she's not going to be particularly responsive to seeing me... But you're her best friend! She's going to listen to you."

"I know... Tell you what, we'll tell her after tonight, so at least you can be with Jennie for a few hours, incase she decides to kick off and stuff... Not that she will... Probably," I say, instantly regretting planting the seed of doubt in his brain as I try to counter act it.

He nods and I nod as well before the sound of a key rattling in an already open door startles us both; who else has a key besides us two to the house?

A blonde head appears and I realise I overlooked the ex-girlfriend of Michael who used to live here.

"Claire," Lindsay greets me coolly, nodding at Michael.

"Hey Lindsay, how are-" I begin before noticing the red marks around her eyes - asking her how she is probably wouldn't be the best idea now, would it?

She ignores me and simply dashes up the stairs, leaving us both stunned. She suddenly reappears with three suitcases and dumps her key on the table with a clatter before rushing out the door faster than I could have imagined.

"Awkward turtles!" I say, jumping in with the hand movement before Michael could: we both laugh and the awkward silence/tension is broken.

"She thought that I was dumping her for you... She thought that you was cheating on Myrnin with me; that's why she wasn't very nice to you," he explains, apparently reading my mind as to why Lindsay hates me. WHAT? She... She thought _I was having an affair with Michael? _God... That's DISGUSTING! I love Myrnin too much and, anyway, Michael is like my brother! Then again to her when she walked in, the arrangement (the close hugging and stuff) may have looked slightly odd but... EW! No!

"God, is she on crack or something?" I joke, laughing to break the stunned silence. "I'd never do that with you, Michael, _ever_!"

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?" he asks, sounding rather hurt.

"Silly boy, I mean you're like my brother; it'd be wrong for that to happen!" I try to appease him, to make him relax... I guess I hurt him with my word choice. "Honestly, Michael, you should have realised! Maybe if you weren't like my brother and I wasn't married, then _maybe_, something could have happened, but no! Seriously, you see my point?"

He shrugs and smiles, pulling me in for a hug. I reciprocate it and he replies into my ear: "I know, I was pulling your leg. See how easy you fell for it? Anyway, if we weren't friends I couldn't insult your hair, could I?"

"What's _wrong _with my hair?" I gasp, my mouth moving open in an 'oh-no-you-didn't' sort of way.

"It's a bit messy... And flat... And _brown_; I mean wouldn't you rather have golden locks like me?" he says; I know he's joking but still!

I shake my head and pull away from him, lifting my arms in preparation for what I'm going to do. "It. Is. On!" I say through gritted teeth before pushing him backwards onto the sofa faster than he could possibly realise. I jump on top of him and begin to beat him with a cushion before he throws me off, causing me to jump after him... Fun! He's my best guy friend - I need him for stuff like this... Anything more _no_! Sorry Lindsay, but you're well off on this one!

OoOoOo

"Thank you so much, Claire; I never realised how much I needed you until last night... Not that I'm saying that you _have _to come, or anything, but it made me realise how awesome you are... Not just in a babysitting way though!" Eve rambles on, trying to stop herself from falling into the hole she dug but simply succeeding in making it deeper.

"Sweetie it's fine," I say soothingly, taking the small baby from her arms to hold in mine. It's a nice hour being just with Jennie before Michael comes - it means that I don't feel guilty for lying to Eve because I _have _spent time with her! "Off to bed you go because I need to talk to you later in the morning, okay?" I tell her that she is need but don't actually say _why _I want to talk to her - telling tired Eve things like that isn't a good idea!

"Sure, see you in morning," she says through a yawn before walking out the room, having already said goodnight to Jennie earlier.

I settle down with the wee Bain (the book I'm reading was evidently written by a Scottish dude in the 16th century, and since that was repeated over _two hundred _times in the book, it's stuck in my head) and rock her to sleep, smiling as she smiles at me. I hold her close to me and smile as she actually gets to sleep in my arms.

As not to disturb her, I carefully set the sleeping baby down in her crib before moving back to the chair and picking up my book. For the next fifty minutes, I read until Michael walks quietly through the portal and stands over the crib. He stares down into his daughter's face and the way one golden face looks into another makes me want to cry - it's so perfect!

"Hey," he says to me, looking up and crinkling his face into a grin. "By the way, I _totally _won earlier... Where did you clear off to, anyway?"

"I went to find Myrnin but, no surprises here, he had cleared off somewhere," I sigh, remembering how I went home to an entirely empty house. I wanted to confront him, to find out why he was being so distant, but he wasn't there to be confronted. "Michael... He's not telling me something. I don't have a clue what it is but is it something bad about Amelie or someone like that, or is it something about _me _that he can't tell me? Why won't he tell me?" I break down into quiet tears and he moves over to console me.

"Maybe he _thinks _something but doesn't want to worry you until he is absolutely positive," Michael suggests - I hadn't thought of that.

"But I'm still going to worry, if I see that he's worried," I argue back and Michael smiles.

"Hey, I'm not trying to defend him or anything, I'm trying to find a way to make you stop beating yourself up over what will probably be nothing," he says and I cannot help but smile. "That's it... Now, do I have to talk to you like you're a baby, or are you capable of having an adult conversation?"

"I'm sure the latter won't be _too _much of a stretch!" I grin, before Jennie wakes up and begins to cry. Michael looks at me, torn between consoling me and going to his child. "Go! I'm sure a big girl like me can handle being alone for a minute," I urge him, flipping him off and in the direction of the baby girl. He grins, musses up my hair, and rushes over to hold the baby in her cot.

I think through what he said, not listening to him and Jennie, and wonder if he could be right; could it be something menial and not at all interesting and he is just wondering whether or not to tell me?

"What have we got here then?" Eve's bitter voice startles both Michael and I: when did _she_ come in? I jump and turn around to see her standing with her hands on her hips, tiredness evident in her features but entirely overshadowed by seeing her ex-boyfriend soothing her baby. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Oh boy… this is going to be one _hell_ of a long night.

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**

**Please review! Pwiddy pwiddy pweasy...**

**I shall run a competition on here, like I am on the other two major stories I write... if I get eight reviews - 8! - I will update quickly and put the names of those who updated in a draw. The winner gets to choose a oneshot for me to write... so if I get eight reviews, that shall happen!**

***nudge for you to move on with the reviews* - I finished writing this story last week and yesterday _wrote the first chapter of the sequel_! Seriously, it is pretty epic and exciting... so review and find out what happens... please...**

**and _finally_ (this has to be THE longest A/N EVER) I have came up with a fantabulous new idea for a Myrnin/Claire fic, based from Bite Club but I will refrain from posting it until the day Bite Club is released... unless you all want me to post earlier? Let me know! :)**

**Vicky xx**


	53. The Ice Queen Is PREGNANT?

**Chapter 53: **

**READ ALCHEMY OF THE HEART! Seriously, if you like my writing (and if you've made it to here in the THIRD story, I'm guessing you must at least think it is ok!) READ IT! It's a co-op with Lady Aiyaka and there are five chapters up so far! You _seriously_ won't be disappointed!**

COMPETITION WINNER: TheFoundersDaughter! Review & leave what you want to happen in a oneshot & I will write it for you in the next couple of days!

* * *

***RANT* **

**Right... Ok, I am going to sound mega bitchy & whatever, but I DON'T CARE! So... there are _many_ alerts and fav's on this story, along with one HELL of a lot of readers. Therefore, you would expect that people would have the capability to review. When earlier in the story I am getting _many_ reviews per chapter and now I am barely scraping 7 at a push, that is pretty bad.**

**I'm not saying that you need to write a masterpiece (most of my reviews - which, btw, I review _every_ new chapter when I read it - are half illegible as I either write them really early or I just can't type on my new phone) or ANYTHING like that... just some support would be nice... **

**As I have a lot of stories... and revision... and I would hate you not to be able to read the end of the story/the sequel, if you don't review.**

***END OF RANT***

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

"Eve, let me explain," I say calmly, standing up and facing her, palms flat. She shrinks away but motions for Michael to get away from her baby, something he does unwillingly. This makes her run over and pick up Jennie, holding her tightly in her arms before turning back to us both.

"Go ahead and fucking explain because I _really _want to know why you'd let a _vampire _look after my child," she says venomously, having evidently forgotten that I'm tarnished with the same brush that Michael is.

"This is what I was going to talk to you about in the morning," I say quietly, trying to calm her down. I could compel her, but I don't want to. "Look, Eve, I need to tell you something big. Something that will destroy everything that you know but it needs to be done - otherwise then Jennie suffers... And Michael."

"If you don't spit it out now, then I'm going to kick you out and never speak to you again - understand?" she says through gritted teeth... She's pissed. But then again, if I were her then I would be as well.

"You and Michael are Jennie's parents," I spit it out as she wanted... Michael tensing up beside me.

She can't believe me. She simply stares at me, shocked into submission, unable to speak as her brain tries to process this information. "No, no, you're wrong," she says slowly, looking into the face of her daughter. "She isn't his... I mean, time... I couldn't be pregnant for that long... He's a _vampire_, for crying out loud!" she cries out and he tenses up even more.

"Do I mention Amelie?" I whisper to Michael, so quietly that Eve has no chance or hearing and so fast that she won't even see my lips moving.

"You'll have to," he whispers back and I nod, trying to gather my thoughts together about what to say.

"Eve, Michael and Sam have... They have this gene that runs through their family that allows them to have children, even as a vampire," I explain simply. "Amelie also has the same gene... That's how she is pregnant."

Her eyes goggle at this news. "Ice Queen is _pregnant_? Ahhhh, _that's _why you needed those clothes! But... But what does this have to do with Jennie?"

"The gene takes three months to bind with the other one, so it only happened three months after you, you know," I blush at the innuendo here and both the ex-lovers do the same. "It's the truth. Eve, why would I lie to you?"

"How do you _definitely _know, though?" she asks, suspicious.

"I took Michael's blood directly from him - and do not try and say that he drank Neil's donated blood because it doesn't make a bloody difference - and I got a hair from Jennie in Common Grounds," I explain and she suddenly looks angry.

"So _that's _why you just rushed off the other week?" she confirms. "You just used me to get a bloody hair from my daughter so you could prove a point? You just rushed straight back off home!"

"Not _straight _home; Oliver saw to that," I say grimly, a matching smile hitting my face.

"What did he do, Claire?" Michael suddenly butts in, looking just as angry as Eve but for a different reason. Even Eve looks interested in knowing the answer.

"He just fought me, beat me, almost killed me and then offered me fighting lessons, which I didn't either accept nor decline," I sigh.

"Now we've had our little divulgence for _poor unfortunate _Claire, feel like telling me about my daughter?" Eve explodes, making Jennie wake up. She gurgles but when Eve tries to comfort her, she stretches her arms out to Michael: she wants her Dad. It isn't exactly something which makes Eve happy. "She seems to want you, so take her," she says begrudgingly, handing the baby out to Michael. He moves forwards at a slow human speed and takes his daughter, rocking her slightly to get her to quieten, which she does instantly.

"Eve, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but you have to believe me that I _was _going to tell you tomorrow... Or I guess it's today now, isn't it?" I narrow my eyes, trying to work out whether or not it is late evening or very early morning, but there isn't a clock in here.

"So you took _his _blood and Jennie's hair and did what?" Eve gets back on track, her forehead crinkling up.

"You know how on CSI, they use the chromatography machine to identify DNA matches?" I remind her of our once shared obsession with the show when we lived together. "Well I have one of those machines in the lab... Before you say anything, _no_, don't try and say that the machine messed up the results. As, unless Myrnin has used it, that would have meant that you had been screwing either Sam or Myrnin, and neither of those seems a good option for you to choose," I say sternly, and Michael even snorts at this... Well it's true! Well, actually, only the Sam part is true but saying Sam or Amelie doesn't have the same ring (as they're the two who have had the machine used on them) as accusing her of potentially screwing my husband, does it?

"Come on, E, admit it that we were together and you may be happy now but we were once happy together," Michael presses, using his abbreviation of her already _ridiculously _short name to... Well I don't know why, but it fits and shows even to me how he still has feelings for her.

She takes a step closer to him and the whole blonde, blonde, black circle of hair looks so sweetly strange but still perfect. "Tell me, how is that blonde bimbo of a vampire you've been sleeping with," she reveals then, probably accidentally, that she really does care about him and probably still loves him.

"Lindsay? She's gone. It wasn't working and... Well, it wasn't what I wanted for a relationship," he confesses something I've known for the past however long since they split up - almost a year?

She takes another step forwards and smiles t him tentatively. She seems to have forgotten both my presence and Neil's existence... Unless him leaving... No, it couldn't be, could it? It couldn't be clemency on behalf of Amelie to allow Michael the chance to be happy, allowing Neil to leave Morganville forever on the condition that Eve and Jenny stay? I don't know, but...

"I'll go then," I mutter but neither seem to hear me, seeming in a trance together which cannot be broken. So I slip towards the portal in the corner and escape back to my house, locking it so that Michael can't actually leave... It'll either end well or with a stake through Michael's heart. Either way, we'll know that Eve loves him - she loves him to leave him be or loves him too much and kills him through the hatred procured.

"So, you survived, that in itself is a victory," Myrnin's stupidly smug voice greets me. I look up to see him sitting on the modern sofa, wearing modern clothes and wearing hideously antique (and unnecessary) reading glasses with a book in his hands. I roll my eyes and ignore him, deciding that until he explains either why he reacted the way he did earlier or tells me what's wrong (pretty much the same thing) I'm not going to indulge in petty and pointless discussions. "Sweetheart, are you ignoring me?"

"Until you divulge the thing that made you tense up when I told you I love you, I'm not going to talk to you, besides now, ok?" I say in a conversational tone, as I make some breakfast... It may be like 1:30am, but that doesn't mean you can't have a bacon sandwich!

He moves over and sighs, trying to wrap his arms around my waist. However, I shrug out of them and continue to make my sandwich, ignoring his request for one. This gets slightly harder as it continues on and on and _on_, until I finally explode.

With an extremely fierce movement, I wrench the (now empty) frying pan from the cooker top and fling it onto the floor, watching it fracture into hundreds of pieces.

This leaves a sudden silence in the room, Myrnin shocked into utter submission.

"I swear, Myrnin, I cannot put up with this anymore," I say, breaking the silence. I sigh heavily and run my hand through my hair before fluidly moving through to the living room to fold up on the sofa. Myrnin follows me and sits on the other end of the sofa, keeping a distance between us. "Seriously, it's like we can't actually go a _day _without something happening! My life is so hectic, so stupidly busy, that I don't actually think I can cope with this as well. However much I hate to say it... Enough is enough. This probably seems like a complete overreaction but I can't take it anymore. You either tell your _wife _what is bothering you, or... Or I leave you," I finish on a bombshell, hoping that this will be enough to make him actually tell me.

_Baby you're a heartbreaker, you're a heartbreaker... _My phone goes off, with a ringtone that doesn't exactly help, and I see it's Michael. I pick up the phone but don't speak, simply wait for the idiot to speak - I don't have the time to deal with his moaning for leaving him there.

"Claire, open the portal _right _now, or..." he tails off, sounding as if he WANTS to be angry, but having the excuse to be with Eve in a situation out of his control sort of counteracts the anger.

"Whatever, Michael, no," I say bluntly. "I'm busy. See ya," and with that, I cut off the call and throw my phone lightly across the room. Then I turn to look at Myrnin.

He's frozen, processing this information, but I notice a tear sliding down his cheek to match the ones on my face. Suddenly, I am in his arms without knowing how, unable to get out... Rather, I don't _want _to get out of his arms, I want to stay here forever. I would never leave him.

"Please... Please don't leave me," he begs, rough emotion in his voice.

"Why won't you tell me what it is!"

"I'm afraid... If you knew the truth, you would leave me anyway," he confesses, pulling my head into his chest.

"You can't say that unless you tell me what it is," I say quietly, wiping the tears from my face. He sighs deeply, pulling my chin around so he can look me in the face.

"You know how you determined that it was a familirial connection that allowed Michael and Sam to have children?" he randomly points out.

"Yeahhh," I say slowly, furrowing my brow. What relevance does this have to what he's not telling me?

"What if I were to say that it happened on the other side as well?" he says... Surely not! If I'm thinking what he's thinking... No, he's wrong, isn't he? "What if I were to say that a vampire descendant of Amelie, namely _you_, could have children... And I can't give you them," he suddenly stops, a sort of breaking noise in his throat preventing him from continuing.

But I can't react. I remain frozen, trying desperately to find a way to process this, to figure out what he has said... But my brain rejects it. It rejects the information.

It rejects that I can have children.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... Yep, well, enjoy?**

**Remember what I said about the reviewing? Yeah?**

**So well, please do it...**

**I'll put all reviews I recieve in the next few days into a draw for the me to write you a oneshot competition xD**

**Vicky xx**

**P.S... what would you guys think of TWO new Claire/Myrnin stories I have planned?**


	54. Go Home To Him

**Chapter 54 (REPOST): **

**SERIOUSLY, with all the revelations and stuff of recent, this story is getting ridiculously addictive to write!**

***Ffion - I wrote this chapter back in MARCH, but I wait until I get reviews and stuff to post - I'm already writing the sequel, which shows how far ahead I am***

**THANK YOU! Seriously, the review count was PHENOMENAL again hehe... I'd love it to be like that again and again...**

**HEBUS BEJEBUS! I forgot to say who won the competition! The winner is... *drumroll***

** Team Angels! **

**Review & say what oneshot you want me to write!**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

I cannot believe this. It is impossible.

"You're wrong," I whisper, unable to move from looking up into his eyes. He's frozen, his eyes clouded over but revealing his pain as to what he has just told me.

"No, I'm not wrong," he says through unmoving kips. "When you were asleep yesterday, I checked your blood because I realised that your blood wasn't in the system. I remembered that you and Amelie are related and decided that it could be like with Michael and Sam... So I tested your blood and found that you definitely have the gene. Claire, I'm sorry... Please don't leave me!" he exclaims suddenly and I feel tears dripping down my cheeks at how he thinks I would react. He thinks I would rather have a baby than the man I love.

I shake my head and move, shifting myself to be sitting on him and push his hair from his face. He looks down from my face but I lift his head up so that his perfect brown eyes are staring into my own.

"Listen to me, Myrnin," I say firmly, my hand lingering on his cheek. "I love _you_. Hell, I became a vampire for you! It is you that I want, not a baby, so please don't think that I'm going to leave you to have a baby! I never want to leave you; you are my life and if I didn't have you, I would be nothing!" I finish with my voice rather high... I entirely believe this! There isn't a piece of me that wants this abstract baby; it wants him and love and happiness right now, and forever.

"Oh, Claire," he breathes before kissing me. I kiss him back, hard, and press myself into him... I try my damndest to forget what he said, to loose myself in the moment, but it lingers. Especially when my phone rings again, informing me that Michael (it says his name) wants to be released.

I wrench myself away from Myrnin and dart to the portal, unlocking it. I pull it open and reveal a sight which I haven't seen for a long time: Michael and Eve kissing passionately. It hits me that the phone had stopped ringing - probably when he grabbed Eve in his arms after Jennie was placed in her crib.

"Hello, incase you've forgotten, there is a child present," I say, clearing my throat. They jump apart, as if scorched, and hastily try to sort out their appearance which is already dishevelled.

"Since I've had the misfortune to have had to listen to what _you've _done with it being much further on, I doubt you can call yourself naive," Michael snorts, his face bright red.

"I didn't mean me, but that is a possibility that I never thought of, since I'm under 21," I muse, laughing slightly. "I meant Jennie."

Michael ignores me, and simply looks closer into my face, looking at something. I hastily wipe away the tears and hide my face, but he moves closer and slams the door shut. I jump at this before moving backwards from him.

"Claire, what's wrong?" he asks me gently. Eve frowns and picks up the not yet asleep baby, cradling her close. It's like she's forgotten about the whole bombshell revelation thing; she's simply bothered about me.

"It's nothing, really," I protest, smiling wanly. However, neither of them look convinced, or even semi-convinced.

"Claire, I can tell when you're lying; tell me, or do I have to go and ask Myrnin?" Michael threatens me, one hand leaning on the door. That cannot happen; if I'm this bad, then how bad is Myrnin to Michael? He was crying (it would instantly destroy his entire rep) and shaken up more than me: I only found out I can have children... He thought I was going to leave him. It isn't comparable, really.

"NO! Don't go there!" I almost yell, jumping forwards to throw my hand against the door to prevent him from going through. "Really, please don't push it Michael. It's not relevant. _Seriously_," I urge and he nods slowly, dropping the matter but not looking at all happy about it.

"Tomorrow," he mouths and I grudgingly move my head downward a fraction of an inch so that Eve doesn't know.

"That reminds me, care to tell me what you were both doing when I came in?" I ask devilishly, wanting to draw them both back to their feelings.

"Care to explain why you look like someone murdered someone in front of you _and _like your precious lab was burnt down?" Eve asks back rhetorically, raising her eyebrows.

"Good point," I admit, grimacing slightly. "Well, if my presence is no longer needed, I guess I can go!"

"I'm coming with you," Michael jumps in and I nod, opening the portal door. "I'll... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, well today," he says to Eve, a big grin on her face. She nods, a hidden smile evident in her eyes as we walk backwards through the portal to the Glass House.

"Do you care if I stay here tonight?" I ask him once he's settled down in a chair, evidently mulling over the events of the past hour, really.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he says, evidently not really listening to me. But I curl up on the sofa, not wanting to go home yet, even though I chose Myrnin... "Claire, what's going on with you?" he (Michael) asks me suddenly, leaning forwards with a worried expression on his face.

"Myrnin told me... He said I can have children, like you," I whisper, and Michael wraps me in a huge hug.

"But surely that's a good thing?" he asks, confused.

"Not if Myrnin doesn't have the gene," I mutter, not wanting to admit it even to myself. "But can we leave it? I mean, I don't know anything yet, so can't we just discuss what happened with you and Eve?" I ask him in a happier tone, but residues of pain left.

"Well, basically, you snuck out - by the way you were very sneaky - and basically we were talking about the most random of things," he begins, a smile automatically spreading across his face. "Then I put Jennie in the crib and Eve smiled at me and something just connected between us... But then before anything happened, she pushed me away and I rang you. Then I tried to get out but I couldn't and I tried to ring you again but then Eve was yelling at me about ruining her life before then, somehow, we ended up kissing," he explains confusingly. I nod, barely able to follow what he said - if I didn't have faster processing of information (hence my completion of school by age 16) I wouldn't have understood.

"Oh... Well, how is that going to pan out then?" I ask him. I mean, I guess Neil is still on the scene and Eve has never been a cheater. I guess she's going to have to choose whether or not she wants Michael more than Neil, or the other way around. Also, Neil _was _sort of a rebound, like Lindsay was; she got with him straight away and, usually, the first relationship you get in after another serious one normally doesn't last.

"She said that she needs to think; that's why I'm going back later on, both to be with Jennie and to see what she has decided," he sighs, before picking up his guitar and begins to play.

I lean back on the sofa and curl up my legs, wrapping my arms around them. I shut my eyes and just loose myself in the moment, relinquishing all thoughts and such to consider the perfect music.

I don't move for a good four hours, just letting the music roll over me in waves. Finally, Michael stops playing and shakes my shoulder, making, me break my retrieve.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Go home, Claire; I'm guessing he'll be worried about you," Michael suggests with feeling in his tone. I know he's only worried for me and Myrnin, that he's not butting in but doesn't want me to be hurting.

"See you later - tell me how it goes with Eve," I say with a wry smile, standing up in order to give him a hug.

"Shall do, laters," he laughs, pushing me towards the portal. I fall through it and stagger to my feet, suddenly in Myrnin's arms.

"Where have you been?" he asks me, his arms pulling me close into him. I breathe in his perfect scent, shutting my eyes as I feel like I'm going to collapse - I need blood. Firstly, I haven't drank in god know's how long (actually, it was about 26 hours ago, not that I'm counting or anything) and, secondly, I think with the big revelations surrounding yesterday/today, I _deserve _to be allowed to feel a little weak.

"Just with Michael and Eve... She found out and then, well, yeah," I feel a little awkward discussing this, since it's about a baby that was conceived by a vampire and now apparently that's something I can do.

"You look exhausted," he comments, not particularly helpfully. I roll my eyes but lean more of my weight against him, unable to properly stand up, something which he recognises. This makes him whisk me over to the sofa and then leave me whilst he prepares a bottle of blood for me. My eyes drift shut but I force them open, knowing that even though I want to sleep it isn't the best idea to sleep now: like for a human sleeping when they're feeling faint, or the equivalent (and you have _no_ idea how weird and hard it is not to count myself in the human group any longer), it shouldn't be done... I doubt the consequences for a vampire are _quite _as severe as for a human (ie, possible death) but they're not going to be pleasant. If it's anything like not sleeping for 48 hours, then it wouldn't be anything less than torture.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Myrnin murmurs, as he hands me the bottle of perfectly warmed blood. My hand shoots out to grab it and instantly has it heading down my throat; there isn't time to sip it and attempt to appear civilised. So the blood is gone within about three seconds and I already feel the revitalisation of my body.

Myrnin goes to speak but I put a finger over his lips and whisper, "ssshhh." Then I wrap that arm around his neck and kiss him gently before resting my head on his chest. My eyes already begin to drift shut and I know that I want to sleep. "Come to sleep with me," I say, not wanting to get his hopes up about sex by saying 'bed'.

He has me in his arms and heading up the stairs faster than I could have possibly imagined. Suddenly, I'm being placed down on the floor, slightly unsteady on my feet (that's strange), and I walk towards the bathroom to get ready for bed as usual. But I can't be bothered today, so I simply remove my top, shoes and jeans before sliding into the cold bed. Myrnin looks amazed at me but does the same, wrapping his arm around me in only his underpants.

I snuggle into him, keen to just have someone close... I love him so much; I can't believe that to have a child I have to be with someone else. I should test Myrnin's blood, but not now.

"Go to sleep, honey," he whispers, stroking my hair in a way to get me to relax. "I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but go to sleep," is the final thing I hear before I go to sleep.

OoOoOo

I don't dream about anything as I sleep, which is good. Yet this time - I can't call it night because it's probably early morning - I feel Myrnin's presence in the bed. Normally, I'm so far under that I can never feel him there, but today I can. Weird... But maybe it's my brain confirming my choice, the choice of my husband over the possibility of a baby... And death. Look at Amelie; she could be going to die (and the baby as well) as we don't know how to stop it. Every time I see her, she seems to be getting weaker. I don't know if we're going to be able to save her - Myrnin doesn't truly know what to do... But, then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he used the fear as a smokescreen to hide the fact he knows what to do just so that, when the time comes, he can look amazing and powerful. Who knows, with the wacky wonder I call my husband?

My eyes slowly open and I look up to see that Myrnin is still deep asleep, although he could probably wake up instantly if he wanted. So I just stay in the exact same position, one arm wrapping me closer into him. I shut my eyes again and just breathe in his perfect smell, not wanting to move or ever be interrupted.

That didn't last long.

I lost track of time, unsure how long had past since I woke up but knew that Myrnin was still asleep, when someone burst through the portal. Startled, I jumped up with the sheets around me and my eyes bore in the direction of the intruder.

"Claire," he says conversationally, but I roll my eyes. Then something else hits me: why hasn't Myrnin woke up? "I thought that slipping him something would mean that I could finally get an answer from you about fighting lessons," Oliver says, picking up one of my vest tops from the unit over the other side of the room and resting it on one finger. I feel a flash burn of anger that he finds it acceptable to touch my stuff in _my_ house into which _he has not been given permission to enter today_!

I roll my eyes, knowing that because vampires live here it is humans (if they ever come) that need to be asked in. so that means that I cannot rescind his invitation, no matter _how_ much I want to. Just fricking great, isn't it?

"So you slipped Myrnin a little something just to talk to me? Wow, I feel honoured!"

"So, what do you say to the fighting lessons? After all, it is pretty apparent that our knocked out friend isn't going to give you any _real_ ones, since he either wouldn't want to hurt his _precious Claire_, or he will get so into it that he'll forget that he is so much stronger than you," his face sneers when he says 'precious Claire' and I roll my eyes up again. I would get up, but I'm not exactly in the best state of dress for him to see me currently.

"And you expect me to believe that _you_ have better control over your memory?" I gasp, agog that he could think that.

"Well, I _am_ a lot younger and better looking along with a variety of other points that you just wouldn't need to nor want to know," he grins and I feel sickened for a moment before pushing any possible innuendos from his speech and smile back.

"Fine, I guess you've got a deal," I say grudgingly. "But any funny business or attempted murder or whatever and the deal is off," I continue and he laughs and nods.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand, little Claire?" he uses Amelie and Myrnin's old nickname, sending a shiver of remembrance down my back.

"Oh Oliver, I know that what I'm wearing wouldn't be suitable for you; it would make you cringe just thinking about it," I simper, watching his face turn a slightly disturbing colour.

"You'll _definitely_ be getting payback for that!" he says finally, heading towards the door.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Oliver," I grin. "Just remember that if this goes too far, I'll tell Amelie," I threaten him, but it doesn't get the desired effect.

"What if I told you that Amelie was the one that ordered me to do this?" he asks rhetorically – no? I don't know, but that sounds mighty weird! "Anyway, Claire, I must be off. You see, rather than sitting on a pot of money that _he_ probably doesn't even remember where he got it – most likely _stole_ it – from, I have to work for a living. Goodbye," he says curtly before walking out of the room and banging the portal shut.

I lean back on the pillows, breathing heavily. I've just agreed to enter into a fighting lesson tournament thing with Oliver – I haven't actually got a clue what it is. Oh.

Well, I suppose that this can take my mind off the other problems? We'll have to wait and see!

* * *

**What did you think? I haven't a clue how, but this chapter seems so much longer than the others rece**

* * *

**ntly, even though I don't think that **_**that**_** much happened…**

**Please review! I'd like the same (if not more :P) And please have a look at my new Claire/Myrnin story, Fragile Web :D **

**Vicky xx**


	55. Lessons

**Chapter 55: **

**I don't normally get inspired to write chapters, but the only thing that got me through writing this **_**really**_** hard chapter to write was:**

**Night Of The Hunter – 30 seconds to mars**

**Devil's Spoke – Laura Marling**

***Ffion* - I _can_ help you out with that Tudors project - sounds hard - but you will have to leave me your email address in a review, as that is the only way I can help you - by emailing. Thanks for the great reviews as well! **YOU NEED TO PUT SPACES IN THE EMAIL ADDRESS BECAUSE OTHERWISE IT DOESN'T SHOW UP****

**COMPETITION WINNER IS:... MEREDYTHFUREY (sorry, I don't remember how to spell it -.-) - review & say what oneshot you want XD**

* * *

I dress quickly, in loose clothes that I don't really like incase Oliver decides to get _way _too violent. This thought makes me then pack some vests and shorts into a bag as I brush my hair - I am the _Queen _of multitasking! Of course I am... who else is going to be?

After about 5 minutes, I'm ready to leave so I head to the portal and walk through into Oliver's office. He smiles as he catches sight of me but I grimace and think of some lovely ammunition... Sort of.

"What's the matter, Oliver, nobody want your coffee?" I gesture to the open door which reveals the empty cafe.

"Well you seem keen enough to drink it normally," he shoots back and I grin, bored of being sullen. This revelation about me has shaken me up and I just want to be happy and carefree. Yet I doubt that Oliver is going to indulge me in carefree (painless) fun... Oh no, it'll be horrible. Yet if there is _ever _another Bishop, or even someone half as bad, I need to be able to defend myself without Amelie telling me that I'm useless - not in as many words, but still.

"You're overflowing with customers pounding at the door to get your amazing coffee," I laugh, sitting down in the chair and throwing my legs over the arm. He looks admonishing at this but doesn't say anything before suddenly he has pulled me up and shoved me on the floor. This spoils my good mood. "Yo, what was that for?" I ask, rubbing my elbow from when it hit the floor none too lightly.

"You're not here to mock me or clutter up my furniture - you are learning to fight and you shall not manage to achieve that by being slovenly," he hisses; I must have touched a nerve in there somewhere, for him to have reacted like this.

"Ok, ok, Oliver, fine, you win," I put my hands in the air in a peaceful movement. He releases me and seems to relax slightly, until I punch him backwards with all my strength, hearing the satisfying noise that he makes when he crashes into the wall. I stand up and smile at him as he gets to his feet, none too pleased. "Well, we _are_ here to fight so I thought that I would take advantage of the situation and prove that I can beat you and that I am stronger than you think."

He lunges at me, but I don't see it so he flings me onto the desk. I wince as the pen gets stuck under my back, and he leans over me, his hand around my throat.

"Little Claire, I could have killed you already – you, as I did before, let your guard down," he informs me. "Whilst I recognise how futile this will end up being, since you have to be as stubborn as that dog to marry him, I agreed to teach you to fight and that is what I shall do. For some strange reason, you can defeat vampires who are trying to kill you or take the strange power you seem to have. However, if they pretend that they are not going to attack or are not going to kill you then, you are almost as weak as a human."

I roll my eyes before grabbing his hand, to get him to remove it – he's choking me and I'd have been dead if I were still human. He tightens his grip a moment before releasing me entirely, pulling me up with him as he does so.

"Gee, thanks Oliver for the near death by pencil," I roll my eyes, showing him the offending pencil. He huffs and manages to look _more_ like a moody teenager than I am – I am still a teenager, just, and he seems to have the better facial expressions than me! That isn't exactly comforting!

"So, do you wish to learn from me, or not?" he asks, and I know he's waiting for me to say that I absolutely want to and then I'll agree to all his rules and let him be a stupid master and agree that he is right and I'm wrong…

"Sure, I guess it's _something _to fill my time, between some other stuff," I say in a blasé tone, knowing that it will probably get his back up but not caring anyway.

He rolls his eyes again but shuts the door to the café and takes me back into the room where we had our therapy sessions. I'm about to say something biting about the subject when I remember that a) he actually helped me and b) he confessed about Lucy and loads of other personal stuff so I don't really want to bring that up.

"So, let us begin," he says coolly, shutting this door as well which makes me feel slightly claustrophobic. He comes at me but I keep backing away, until I'm against the wall. "You're dead already, Claire. You see, since I managed to get you against the wall, you are at my mercy. I could have killed you within a second. Again."

This motion repeats time and time again, each time (besides one) Oliver capturing and killing me within less than ten seconds. I admit defeat and sit down on the floor in a huff, him standing triumphant.

"Ready to admit _truly _that this is one of the many realms in which I am better than you at something?" he asks me, observing his nails in a ridiculously casual manner.

"Fine, you are better at fighting than me, happy now?" I spit out, not exactly wanting to admit it.

He laughs slightly before sobering up. "Pride, Claire, is the downfall of the great; it is a good thing society has evolved from the days when I was a young man," he remarks in a sombre tone, appearing almost wistful. Something about the words he said, the manner in which he said them, makes me think that his proclamations of turning to simply live forever and further his wealth and power are slightly tainted by something called a lie. But he's going to be fighting me, causing me enough pain - do I _really _want to be in his bad books and allow him to hurt me even more?

"I guess you could be right about that; but I am nothing in this town, absolutely nothing – if I have a little pride about my abilities it shouldn't care to anyone else but me," I confess the truth that even though I have done _so _much for this town (mostly not by choice) I haven't exactly been given that much recognition for it.

"You are more important than you think," he says with a grin, helping me up. "Now, we are going to practise your reflexes – I shall reach out to grab you, and you will try and move faster," he orders me – well, I thought we were actually going to be doing hand to hand combat! This is almost a letdown, but then again safer for me! Less pain and less to be dodging from people because although vampires don't get bruises (we don't have enough blood, especially that is oxygenated (ie absolutely none), in our bodies for these to form) it is still pretty obvious when they're in pain.

"Give me your best shot, old man," I say with a sigh, as he says "go. I try to move sideways, but he already has me by the neck and isn't exactly being gentle about it either. "Jeez, be a little gentler Oliver! My throat isn't _that_ strong, you know."

"You're a vampire – it isn't like it is going to get crushed as if I were doing this to a human," he says, tightening his hold on my throat to prove this point. "That was absolutely diabolical! I could move so much faster when I was your age – evidently the cushy world of cars and lack of moving for survival has slowed you down," he insults me, and I _would_ insult him back if it wasn't for the pain of my throat.

He finally releases me and I turn away to massage my throat, before he pulls me back. Oliver motions that he is going to do it again and, this time, I _guarantee_ that I put every single bit of my speed into the moving… I get a little further this time, before he grabs me. And he holds on again, to further his point unnecessarily. Hard.

This is repeated for a good thirty or forty reps, until he has proven that I am _ridiculously_ weak and slow.

"I have homework for you to do until next week – a minimum of five hours per day should **begin** to get you sorted," he says, as I sit down in the chair exhausted. He, on the other hand, stands and doesn't look more than slightly frazzled.

"Go ahead and hit me with it – not literally, I think I've suffered enough," I groan, my head in my hands.

"You are to work out in the gym," he surprises me by saying. "I expect three hours _straight_ on the treadmill, more than level 8, followed instantly by an hour on the cross trainer and then one on weights. I shall see that the equipment is set up in your house by 6pm today. You are to not use a car, unless it is during the day, and cannot use the portal either, besides also in daylight. I expect to see a _definite _improvement by our meeting next week, or my actions will not be particularly savoury and you will regret not following these _simple_ instructions," he continues, making me groan. Are you actually kidding me? Five hours _straight_ of exercise, three hours on the treadmill… I can safely say that, between finding a tonic for Amelie and this, I shall have no free time whatsoever.

A plus side to that, however, is that I don't have to worry about this revelation of Myrnin's about my child bearing status and the various connotations with that. I shall nevertheless have to check his blood just to guarantee it but I doubt that anything will come up.

"Fine, anything else, Mr Slave Driver?" I roll my eyes, standing up. I pull the bag over my weary shoulder but he shakes his head, opening the door for me without a word. As I walk past, I hear his fangs sink down and how he sniffs the air around me, but I ignore it; Oliver's many quaint things are none of my concern, especially when I have so many other things to be dealing with… seriously, I don't think that I'll be able to even think about the whole Eve/Michael/Neil thing, with everything else I have to do.

As it is sunny outside, I am 'permitted' to use the portal, so I do so. I walk through into the bedroom and see the drugged Myrnin in bed – I have no idea what he was given so I cannot even try and help him. It is nice, however, to have the time alone and be able to do my own thing – in a sense. So I take a nice shower, dressing slowly, before taking myself down to the lab and beginning to work on the tonic. I think that this time, I shall work from scratch and not use Myrnin's recipe – although, with everything going on, I wouldn't say anything to him, I think that he was to blame for my amnesia and explosion… yet I cannot prove anything, so why would I bother trying to?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I have an exam on _Monday_ and it's suckish... so if I don't update for a while, it's cause I actually may consider revising!**

**I also have a new CLAIRE/MYRNIN story, called Fragile Web. Take a gander if you get bored XD**

**Vicky xx**


	56. Remember This Person Called AMELIE?

**Chapter 56: **

**Thanks for the reviews :P**

****Ffion, you need to resend your email, but do it in this format: EMAILNAMEHERE () HERE**. You need to put spaces in there as otherwise it doesn't show up

**Congrats to ErinnKarsonava who won the oneshot thing! Review & say what you want the oneshot to be on - can be anything :D  
**

* * *

Three hours later, and I have managed to get at least a _base_ for an anger tonic. I know what I need to add, other than the current ingredients, and I just need to pop to the local shops in order to get these things. It is still daylight, so I guess I am 'allowed' to use the portal system in order to get to the area of town that is entirely vamp friendly – it has a massive tunnel network under Founders Square, where all the main vampire shops (so can be accessed during the day, if a vampire is awake then) are situated in town.

I grab my bag, which already contains my purse and phone, before heading through the portal. I emerge in the tunnel system, which would be dark if I were human (probably pitch black) but perfectly adequately lit for my vampire eyes. I wonder if, to Amelie, this is almost the same as having a fully lit room – her eyesight must be so much stronger than mine, with her age, so what I see as slightly dim must be perfect for her… I really want to know, to be able to compare vision and such. I suppose it is something that I could possibly do in the future, once the entire saga about Amelie and her baby is finito.

"Claire, what can I do for you this fine day?" Fiona, one of the vampires turned not long before Amelie founded Morganville, asks me as I enter her herbal shop. Myrnin and I buy all our herbs and other things that you can buy in here, as it helps the local economy and we get a discount…

"I, erm, need some herbs and calming stuff," I say vaguely, handing over a list including scented candles, lavender (I used the rest of it up in Myrnin's bogus potion thing) and some incense sticks. Some of them aren't for the actual potion but simply to situate in Amelie's rooms so that she is calmed down rather a lot.

"Stressing too much, are we?" she inquires (Fiona) as she moves _ridiculously _quickly around the shop to gather all of the things I want.

"Something like that," I grimace, setting my bag on the counter in order to get my purse out to pay… Fiona is already back with everything and has even managed to pack it away before the purse has even cleared my bag!

"Fourteen forty then please," she says and I hand her fifteen, telling her to keep the minimal change, which she smiles at. "Have a nice day!" she calls after me as I walk through the door – not the outside door to the sunlight, but the one in the back which leads into the tunnels. From here, I decide that it is time to go and annoy Oliver in Common Grounds, in a way that means he cannot have a go… but it could impact on our next training session. However, I cannot pass up a chance to rile Oliver, especially when Myrnin is probably still unconscious due to Oliver's drugging!

I rush through the tunnels, still feeling a little tired from the marathon almost murder this morning. However, I suddenly appear in the back rooms of Common Grounds and head through to the café area, where I can hear Oliver serving. Eve is still on maternity leave (note to self, speak to Eve later) so I guess he is having to pretend to be a hippie much more than he would like to.

"The usual, most wondrous and sentimental vampire of the entire universe," I say to him with a smile, sitting down at one of the stools by the counter so that I can continue to annoy him.

He begins to make my coffee, struggling to keep himself from retaliating, until he whispers, "Do you think it wise to rile me, girl, when you are under my mercy at my disposal?"

"'Girl' is a little stereotypical and gender separating, don't you think?" I skirt over the main issue and find this little thing to smirk over. "If I were male, would it be 'boy'?"

"If you were male, then you would either still be human or, if not, already have a stake through your chest for disrespecting me," he says, anger coming through in his body stance. All around us (and I thought most vampires would enjoy the sleep that they can get!) vampires are turning and staring at this quiet argument. They're waiting for my reaction.

"Well, Oliver, if that is how you would treat a male, I have to say that you are being sexist," I say smoothly. "I doubt that even this town will allow you to treat people differently on gender. And ah-ah, staking is illegal, remember?" I say as I back away slightly, him leaning towards me. I grin as he scowls, before throwing the coffee down in front of me.

"You shall pay," he mouths but I shake my head.

"Remember a little person called Amelie?" I raise my eyebrows, showing I have the upper hand. However, he brings out something that I wouldn't have thought he would be low enough to go to.

"What about her little... Ahh, _problem_?" he calls the baby a 'problem' and I stop mid sip of coffee to stare at him in shock. "I'm sure that she wouldn't want _that_ getting out now, would she? No, so little Claire I recommend the next time you try and blackmail me, you remember all the facts."

I blush slightly, unable to answer, and the elderly vampire smiles as if he's won. Yet I have one more card up my sleeve: the age one. In vampire terms, age may be a good thing but in the normal world (something I still include myself in, since I'm almost the same age physically as my actual age) it is better to be my age.

"At least I'm not a 500 odd year old geriatric still wandering around, pretending to be from this century when I ought to be dust, like you are," I spit out to an appreciative 'ooooohhh' from the rest of the vampire section of the population.

Oliver turns bright red (for a vampire) and turns away without another word. Although a round of applause would normally be given, with the humans in the bar this is impossible so I simply get a lot of appreciative nods and semi-grins... A semi-grin is as far as most of these vampires go - I'm someone who was recently turned, so am pretty much still classed as a human really. This doesn't make me the top of their list; the fact I was 'Bishop's' for a while doesn't assist the matter either.

I finish my drink slowly, savouring my rather weak victory, before Amelie calls me. The shop is almost empty and Oliver has retreated into the back so I answer.

"Hey, Amelie, what's up?" I say in a carefree tone, standing to leave.

"I hear Oliver has drugged Myrnin and you haven't told me," she responds curtly.

"How do you know?" I ask in a shocked tone

"I heard it from the horse's mouth, which is to say Oliver," she says, her voice now tart with disapproval. Uhoh; not good being disapproved of by a pregnant Amelie! "I have to say, Claire, I thought it would have been your first response to alert me to arouse Myrnin."

"Can you?" I ask, wondering within my soul whether or not I want him to awaken yet. It's _nice_, having some time alone where you don't have to worry about your husband or whatever. I think I grew up too fast; married too young, and now I just want a little freedom… even amidst the major crisis' with Amelie and everyone, I just want to be able to have a little time to relax. At the moment, that seems to be the role of Oliver and the fighting.

"Why yes, Claire, I am not _entirely_ powerless," she snaps and I instantly regret asking the question. "However, I acknowledged that if you have not informed me as of yet, I believe that that signals you would like a little time alone."

"Yes… I think I just want an hour or two more to be able to relax, if that wouldn't be a problem," I breathe a sigh of relief at this knowledge that I can be myself by myself for a little longer. It isn't that I don't love him – not at all – but after he revealed such a huge bombshell, I can't currently look at him in the same way. It is weird, but I need to sort through the shock I know I should have already felt but haven't, if that makes sense.

"I shall begin the process now, but he will not awaken for another twenty four hours so you have plenty of time," her tone softens slightly and I am thankful for this. "I cannot pass comment and I deign to not pass judgement as you are your own person, my Claire, but know that you always have others who care for you," she says gently, and it almost makes me want to cry.

"Uhuh, ok, thanks Amelie, I'll see you later," I hang up as soon as I finish talking before the tears start. I keep them quiet so that none of the humans in the café hear them, but it still pains me.

I pick up my shopping and walk into Oliver's office, ignoring him entirely as I pass. To his credit, he doesn't mention the tears or even rile me as I expected he would. No, he simply lets me pass by with nothing more than a nod in my direction.

I reappear in the lab and begin to compile the ingredients into the tonic that I am making for her majesty, Amelie. I smile at the classifying of her as such royalty, realising that she probably was in her life… but I shall not bother with her qualms about her human life – I have enough problems in my life at the minute without adding her past ones to the mix. No, I cannot be bothered to deal with her past – not at the minute, at least.

I finish adding the ingredients and take the tonic off the simmer, leaving it to cool down. In the meanwhile, I put away the other herbs and stuff and simply breathe in the soothing and relaxing fumes the tonic is giving off. All the anger and unhappiness seems to just disappear as it hits me: I have managed to make a proper tonic for Amelie. It works! She can be sane again!

And for the first time in god knows how long, I feel relaxed. Not only because of the potion, but knowing that even something as small and non-necessary as this was possible makes me think that _anything _can be sorted. Truly anything.

I can only hope so.

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**

**Please r&r... I don't think, tbh, I'm getting as many reviews as I ought to be when I have put RATHER a lot of effort into this -.- therefore, I require at least 8 reviews before I update. **

**Vicky xx**


	57. Popcorn Thief Turned Babysitter

**Chapter 57: **

**Ok... let me put this this way... I don't think that the amount of reviews I'm getting is enough, quite frankly, for the amount of effort that I put in every chapter. There are people who reviewed chapters ago but just don't bother anymore. That's annoying and sorry if it's not you, but I think, to be honest, that more reviews are required. As I have too much to do and this _really_ doesn't rank highly. **

* * *

"You, Claire, are a geniune lifesaver," Sam says, his voice filled with gratitude as he hugs me. Amelie is sitting on the sofa and relaxed, not stressing or worrying or shouting over the littlest of things. Once she had finished despelling or whatever (I didn't think I wanted to know) Myrnin, I gave her some and she just returned to being normal. No more superbitch of the last few months, just regular Amelie with her regular temper (which is a _little _shorter than most people's anyway)!

I place my finger to my lips as she looks up to stare in Sam's direction. However, she simply looks away again without another word, her eyes slowly drifting shut. Within seconds, she is sleeping... And _snoring_! Seriously, Amelie is snoring!

"Does she always do that?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Depends on... Not normally, no," he begins to explain before changing his course of explanation. I try not to linger on what he originally said and simply wonder if the tonic affected her snoring. Probably not though - it's probably because she is lying on her back.

She is wearing jeans and one of the plain white t-shirts I brought her, which is pretty damned good to see: at least she is following the orders _I _gave to _her _- not the other way around for a change!

"Ok then, well, I take it Myrnin jumped in with the chance to explain _my _research about how Amelie is pregnant?" I say but Sam shrugs.

"He told Amelie but when she tried to explain to me, she got confused and couldn't tell me," he informs me. "He always explained things in ways that she couldn't understand."

"I always get what he means," I contradict him but he raises an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I see your point. Well, since it was my finding, do you want me to explain?" I ask him and he nods graciously.

So, for twenty minutes and using rather elaborate diagrams to prove my points, I explain to Sam without using a single complex word. His furrowed brow straightens out into half a smile (as he now knows how his wife is carrying his baby) but half a frown, since there's still the issue about Amelie's impending death.

"Claire, please... I cannot lose her; I already lost a person in childbirth and to lose the real love of my life would be disastrous, since I thought I would have her forever," he begs me and I nod without even considering it.

"Sam, I already promised this... I swear, I am working full speed ahead on this but since Myrnin has more experience in this area, so I am doing what he wants," I say slowly, reaching out to give him another hug. "Whilst he's unconscious, I'll work on it. I promise you here, Amelie _will not die_. I swear," I promise him, knowing that this is true. I cannot allow Amelie to die; not only even for Sam and the baby, but because I need her... Not only as a powerful person, but as my substitute Grandmother. I never knew my Grandparents because of Bishop killing them for more control over the next stage in the family. I am descended from Amelie through her daughter, Ariana, and I need just this last family link - she is the only family I have, and now Sam and Michael (and Jennie and Eve) by extension.

"Thank you, Claire... I cannot lose her. I swear, this is the one thing I want in life - Amelie to have the chance to be the brilliant Mother I know she will be," Sam mutters, almost to himself, in a defiant tone. It's like he wants to fight something (fate?) to get Amelie, to keep her with him.

"I'll go back now and start," I say, making to stand up. But he grabs my arm and pulls me back, shaking his head.

"I heard about you and... What can happen," he begins, slightly awkwardly. "Amelie is asleep and I doubt she's going to wake up, since she never normally does, so do you like want to stay and watch a film or something with me?" he sounds a little shy, as if he's not sure whether or not I'd want to hang out with him.

"Sure, Sam, that'd be great," I beam at him and he does the same back. Then I jump over the sofa (past the sleeping Amelie) and to the _h-u-g-e _pile of DVDs that they have managed to acquire, but so very rarely watch. In fact, I think that I have seen Sam use the TV like 20 times and Amelie (optionally) once... "I say that we watch the new Harry Potter film because it seems really _really_ amazing and I need to build up my anticipation for the last one by watching the latest once again," I suggest, really wanting him to go for this option.

He laughs and nods. "Put it in then… I'll go and get popcorn – d'you want coke to drink?" he asks me and I nod this time, already sliding the disc into the DVD player. I'm like a child when it comes to Harry Potter – I've grown up with him and I love the books.

By the time he has returned, the trailers are already finished (for the films 'Chalet Girl' and 'Unknown' to be coming out on DVD 'in the near future') and I'm waiting for him to return to turn on the film… ok, maybe I turned it on _before_ he entered the room, but it's only music and the opening scene so it isn't like he has missed much, is it? He's seen it before as well, like me, so he's fine!

"Thanks," I say through a mouth full of sweet popcorn – the only way to go! Then I take a swig of the coke he brought me and smile as the film starts… this is gonna be good!

OoOoOo

"I really enjoyed that… well not you stealing my popcorn halfway through but the film was great!" Sam exclaims, and I look shamefaced. Less than halfway through, I finished my popcorn and his was just _lying _there, _tempting_ me… so I _had_ to go for it! It was frigging delicious, and I don't regret it whatsoever…

"Well, you weren't eating it so I thought that it would be better to not let it go to waste… so it just stared at me and _wanted_ to be eaten!" I say with a shy smile. He reaches over to muss up my hair but I don't mind, although I react with horror as is expected of girlkind. "Anyway, I had best go and see if my services are required in keeping the peace between your grandson and Eve," I sigh and stand up, heading for the portal. I turn back as I hear Sam sigh and he looks really forlorn.

"I just want him to be happy," he admits quietly, looking over to see if Amelie is still asleep (she is). "He is like a son to me, as we're closer than I was with his Father, and I don't care what he does or _anything_ besides if it makes him happy or not. I just want his life to not have any problems in it, problems that aren't necessary," he sounds anguished and upset, and I can't blame him.

"I want the same; he's like my brother and I just need him to be happy," I say, moving over to give the flame-haired man a hug. He reciprocates this before breaking away and moving over to Amelie. He looks at her for a long moment before hoisting her into his arms.

"She should go to bed," he explains unnecessarily and I nod, walking through the portal at the same time as he walks (with Amelie) through to their room.

I reappear in the Glass House, where Michael jumps up as soon as I walk through the door. He looks disappointed, however, as he learns that I am not his expected company.

"Don't look so disappointed to see me, Michael, I'm a godsend on this earth for you," I smile, making him laugh.

"Eve was going to be bringing Jennie over... For a chat," he explains - she wouldn't want to drive because it's nearing dark, but I always thought she hated using the portals.

"D'you want me to go?" I ask but he shakes his head and grabs my arm to throw me onto the sofa to stop me leaving.

"I was going to come grab you anyway," he says in response. I know he can smell on me who I've visited but doesn't comment, just as I never comment on his scents - I can smell Lindsay and also some other random vampire. Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we have to comment on what our enhanced senses find out.

"What, you want me to be there when you end up informing Eve of your dying love and then taking her upstairs?" I grin, watching as his face turns to betray his mortification. Then, finally, he shrugs and smiles.

"Well, it'd give you a chance to understand how hard it was for me to have to listen to you and Shane," he responds with, making me _majorly_ cringe. I mean _EW_! He could hear us having sex, for crying out loud! I just dread to think about if the portal is ever left open – I mean, we almost heard Amelie, which was pretty disturbing… I just don't want to make it the entire set!

"Fine, point taken, you were a vampire and had lovely people paying you rent," I manage to get around the subject and bring it back to more normal terms. He grimaces at the mention of money and I wonder if it's a sore spot – he may be a famous musician, but Common Grounds doesn't pay a lot and I doubt that his album will have brought back a _tonne_ of money. But it's best not to pry and ask questions of such a pertinent nature… he could, if he disguised the fact he wanted to kill me, kill me and I would be powerless to resist – damn being the youngest!

"Lovely people?" he confirms, grinning. "You were the biggest amount of trouble that the world has ever seen! I doubt that _you_ could be called lovely!" he insults me, making me gasp in shock. How dare he!

So, in retaliation, I shove him as hard as I can and he _does_ move – not much, but he stumbles. I laugh as he almost falls before he suddenly darts around the sofa and has me pressed into the cushion before I can even say "Stop!"

"Don't pick fights with vampires, little Claire, since you can't fight and are the youngest of us all!" he exclaims, making me roll my eyes. I finally manage to get my head up from pretty much _eating_ the sofa cushion and respond.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Oliver is teaching me how to fight," I say stiffly, unhappy about how he was just so _anti-me_! "So I am going to learn and then I'm going to come back and kick your ass!"

"Why are you kicking Michael's ass?" Eve suddenly asks, emerging in the portal. I sit up fluidly, moving too quickly, but she doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes are locked into Michael's already as he stands about 30cm from her, his hands already stroking Jennie's head softly.

"It doesn't matter," Michael says quietly. "Hello, Eve," he continues, still locked into her eyes. All she can manage to do is gurgle something in the back of her throat.

"I, erm, should go," I say awkwardly, not wanting to be around this quite obvious tension between them.

"Could you stay and look after Jennie?" Eve asks slightly awkwardly, her cheeks going bright pink. I can guess what her decision is then!

"I could take her to my house and then bring her back whenever, if you don't mind?" I suggest, because I have some stuff to be doing; I promised Sam that I would work on something whilst Myrnin is unconscious (though I'm going to have to improvise, since he is in charge of this section now) so I should do that.

"Isn't Myrnin there?" she queries – she doesn't want him around Jennie. I guess I can understand that; whenever he was around before, he seemed crazy and not exactly stable.

"He's unconscious, since Oliver drugged him with some old drug or something that they used back in the olden days, and Amelie said he'll wake up in about twenty hours or so," I shrug, but she definitely looks happier hearing this.

"I guess that that Jennie'd love to spend some quality time at her Auntie Claire's house," Eve beams, handing her over to me with a bag full of stuff; it's not heavy for me, but I think that it must have been for her. "The fold up cot is in the bag as well, so she's probably going to sleep in about fifteen or so. She'll be fine as long as someone is around in the room; at least that's what normally happens, right? Ok, well, bye!" she almost pushes me out of the door back to my own house. She has a sort of excitement to her voice, one that tells me that she has chosen her path. I hope that she's either sorted things out with Neil or she is when he returns. He's a nice guy… he just fell for someone who was still in love with someone else.

"Shh, well, Jennie, I hope we'll have a good time," I rock her to sleep in one arm as I set up the cot in the middle of the lab with the other. Her eyelids slowly droop shut so I slide her into the crib before starting work.

For two hours, I gather research for Amelie and keeping her alive. I find a possible link as to why she runs such a high risk of dying and the baby, before contemplating a possible cure for this. Yet she isn't my inspiration. No, the inspiration is for Jennie; I want her (even though I'm not her mother) to be able to have someone to grow up with, someone who is different like her (although the baby will be her great aunt or uncle… not that that makes a difference) from the rest.

She is my inspiration.

* * *

**Reviews, please, or... yeah, I don't know what but...**

**Check out Wampi's forum - the Morganville Vampires Awards or something & vote for your fav fics!**

**Vicky xx**


	58. Language, Myrnin!

**Chapter 58: **

**Chemistry today, was whoop! Sorry, this is a repost... I screwed it up earlier, don't ask me how -.-**

**BUT I GOT MY JOB! Whoop... it's £8 per hour, 4 hours per week or so XD SOOO happy hehe... so sorry for the shortness of the chapter!**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

The amazing inspiration which is called Jennie Rosser/Glass (I'm no longer sure on the surname) hits me suddenly, making me realise something. It doesn't seem particularly important, but I need something to do; Myrnin's blood isn't in the system. I mean, until he has woken up, I can't do anything more than I already have done, so I ought to do something productive.

"I'll be back in less than a second, sweetie," I say to Jennie, touching her nose gently before heading towards the door. I grab the steel knife - silver is a big no-no in a vampire's household -and the tuppaware box which has been sterilised mere days go and not been used since.

With all my possible speed, I dash up the stairs and into our room, losing all sense as I see the man I love. Everything has to be so complicated with us, doesn't it? I wish we could be happy together without all these problems that we always seem to have. In our entire time together, I think that we had about three months of being together without stress: this was before I turned vamp and became depressed, it was when I was human and we were happy together.

I press my lips to his as he lays sleeping off the drug or whatever that Oliver gave him. I ought to probably shout at Oliver for what he did but if I do, that means I'll probably have to go for another fighting session and I haven't used the gym equipment yet!

I dig the knife into Myrnin's wrist and allow the blood to trickle into the pot, noting how much slower it moves than Michael's or Sam's. It's probably because he is so much older and so therefore less like a human than those two.

When the wound has closed, I dart back out of the room and down to the lab, setting the bloody knife and pot of blood on the side to soothe the little Jennie who is just beginning to cry.

"Hush, little one, it's ok," I say, suddenly realising that I sound too much like Myrnin or Amelie, with the 'little one'. I'm not that old: I don't need to be saying stupid aged things such as 'little one'. "Jennie, please calm down," I console her and she stops crying - after about fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, Myrnin staggers through the door and looks at me bleary eyed.

"Honey, what happened to me?" he asks me in confusion.

"Oliver drugged you with something which meant that you were knocked out but you weren't supposed to wake up for a couple more hours so I'm really confused," I reel off in less than a second, quietly as so not to wake the already slumbering Jennie.

He looks at me in a slightly confused manner but moves over to give me a kiss. I set Jennie in her crib and wrap my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me.

"Myrnin, I really love you," I whisper into his chest after one of the best kisses of my life. I love him so much; I want him to know how I love him more than the abstract possibility of having a child - I have him, rather than never having a phantom child. "I can't wait to have all these problems over with so we can have a proper honeymoon - ok?" I suggest and he perks up at the mention of this. I grin as well before he pulls me even closer and presses his lips firmly to my own. I shiver slightly as a rush of excitement spreads through me at his touch and it is all I can do to remember the baby who is under my care, meaning that, although I _really _want to, I can't go to bed with him.

"Why did you want my blood?" he asks softly, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I thought that it'd be better to put your blood in the system, since I didn't want to do anymore research incase you got annoyed for me stealing your thunder," I reply in an equal tone, sighing slightly.

He pulls me by my shoulders flat into him and kisses my forehead softly. "I could never get annoyed with you, my love. You are the best thing in my life and I couldn't live without you. You're right: my blood should be in the system. Would you like the honours of inserting it and then running it?" he says with a laugh by the end, although he started extremely seriously. Something about what he says reminds me of his old self, how he was before he was cured… but what?

"I may as well," I say nonchalantly. "Whilst I do, please text Eve and tell her that I'll bring back Jennie in about an hour?" I ask him as I already begin setting his blood into the machine.

"Why might that be?" he inquires and I _know_ he knows the answer, he just wants to hear me say it, probably to heal his concerns about me leaving him for the chance to have a baby.

"Because I doubt heavy bedroom action would be suitable around her," I say with a wink, feeling a shiver of anticipation. The memory of the fireworks hits me and it's all I can do not to moan or stride over to him and get on with it now.

"All done," he says with a grin, moving over to wrap his arms around my waist. I lean back into him for a moment before pulling away, knowing I have to do this work before pleasure.

"Later," I whisper to him, smiling at the immense pleasure this promise brings to me. Then I push all of these thoughts out of my mind to focus on the task in hand: applying Myrnin's blood to the machine and futilely running it against the others. He won't have the gene: I don't think he can be related to Sam and Michael so he won't have the gene to have a child but it's nothing I didn't already expect.

His blood is set into the system as he picks up my beeping phone and reads the message aloud:

"That's great. Thanks. Winky face. I have so much to tell you. Excessive use of exclamation marks - do your generation not understand the rules of grammar?" he asks, exasperated by this, as he usually is. I grin at the message and just how he described it: emoticons are wasted on Myrnin, no matter how many he used to send himself!

"Honestly, Myrnin!" I exclaim with a grin. "Reply, I can guess, smiley face, and see ya soon," I instruct him, multi-tasking as I set the machine to add Myrnin's information into the database.

He does this before setting the phone down on the side, carefully because I only got it a week or so ago. "I'm going to get a shower, my love," he informs me.

"Why?" I ask, slightly distracted by watching the machine process his blood and such. "I mean, it's not like the effects of it will be particularly noticeable once I join you upstairs, so it is simply wasting valuable water."

"I feel grotty and as if I need to get rid of every bit of that drug Oliver gave me," he groans. "How the hell did he manage to slip me that? Unless... He did it at Common Grounds, when I ordered the cappuccino. That bastard!"

"Language, Myrnin," I say sternly, turning to look at him primly then Jennie pointedly. He seems to understand, blushing slightly as he darts out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom. Sometime later on, I'll have to go do some exercise... But this is _sort _of exercise, right? I mean, it's movement... Just not the type I'd be willing to explain to Oliver. He isn't expecting much, is he? 5 hours straight gym training, 3 hours on level 8 + on the treadmill, an hour on the cross trainer and then an hour doing stupid weights!

I scan the blood into the machine and compare it to the rest... I get the biggest shock of my life.

Oh my god.

He has the gene.

* * *

**So, like the cliffie? This is so WEIRD... the last lesson of biology before study leave, we were doing gene probes! And I wrote this like 6 weeks ago, if not more! (I'm writing chapter 4 of the sequel as you read this!)**

**Review... You should have suspected that I'd do something like this XD**

**Vicky xx**


	59. 40 Generations

**Chapter 59: **

**Really annoyed about the review count; I'm sorry but I'm really not thinking that the appreciation is there for the story when so many people read it.**

**Bu**

* * *

This cannot be happening. I was convinced, _convinced_, that Myrnin wouldn't be able to have children. After all, there are two family trees that I have found, at the moment, that allow their vampire parts to have children and I know for a fact that he isn't part of mine, since Amelie was an only child and every other descendant from her through Ariana, besides me, is dead. That leaves one place for me to look... Unless, maybe, his genes are just screwed up from all the disturbing meds he used to take in order to try and counteract the disease.

Still, I have to try it. So I click Sam's name and then Myrnin's and the 'run DNA profiling' button before waiting. Whilst I do, I pick up Jennie and hug her to me as I fold up the cot. "Honey, we could be soon related through being in-laws in _two _ways," I whisper into her ear, even though she is sleeping. "That'd be awesome, eh?"

The machine is taking forever, as I suspected it would, so it's probably better to take Jennie home now, then bring Myrnin down to explain to him how he has the gene that allows him to have a baby with me... At least that'll stop him fretting over me thinking that I'm going to leave him in order for me to be able to have a baby. I can have that with him, whenever our time is... And whether or not Amelie survives; if she dies, then I'm not leaving Myrnin with a child and depressed over my death. Then again, _Amelie isn't going to die_, because Myrnin and I are going to find a way for her to be staying alive for Sam and the baby.

"Come on then, baby Jennie, let's take you back to your parents," I coo into her ear, hoisting the bag onto the other shoulder. We walk quickly through to the living room, where we then head into Glass House Central (the living room) and find a pair of snogging, well, are they teenagers? Michael is frozen at 18 but Eve is 21... She's close enough to be classed a teenager

"Excuse me," I clear my throat and wish I hadn't caught their attention, since Eve turns around and the shirt of Michael's she is wearing isn't exactly done up... And he isn't wearing much either. "Ok, I think my eyes have burnt out. Here, someone take the baby!" I cover my eyes as Eve moves to take Jennie back, grinning as she does so - I can hear the difference in her facial muscles and such... Vampire senses can be useful at times. "Well, Michael, I need to discuss something with you... Tomorrow. Call me when I can enter this house without losing my eyesight once again," I say stiffly, turning and walking back to the portal without uncovering my eyes.

I rush back through and hear that Myrnin is, thankfully, still in the shower. I walk back through into the lab and see a piece of paper spewing out of the printer. Intrigued as much as I was to confirm that Jennie was Michael's daughter, I turn the paper over to read...

_Sam Glass & Myrnin are distantly related, in a paternal manner. There are 40 generations between them._

Whoa.

"Amelie, could you come over please?" I say through unmoving lips on the phone. As soon as I read the information, I picked up my phone to ring Amelie.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asks in her usual tone; it's good to see that the tonic is working.

"I need to tell you something important... I just need to do it before Myrnin comes down," I babble on, worrying that the sounds of water are petering out.

"Three seconds," she says, but before she has even finished, she is in the room. Wearing the plain blue dress I got from Eve again, her bump is evident as she turns to the side to shut and lock the door. "He cannot hear. Now, will you explain what is so important that you had to behave like Myrnin and over exaggerate something's importance?" she asks, slightly irately. However, that is her usual tone... Her shorter temper really _has _been extended back to normal with the tonic.

I deign not to speak but simply show her the piece of paper. Her brow furrows in confusion and she swishes her hair - _entirely _appropriate in a sterile environment - over her shoulder, which somehow manages to highlight the very small amount of makeup she is wearing: human eyes could never spot the slight intensifying of her red lips, or the thickening of the black lashes framing her eyes, but vampire eyes can.

"So my dear friend is, in all technicalities, my great times thirty eight father in law?" she confirms, her lips pursing slightly.

"You got it in one, Amelie," I say, a slightly manic grin appearing on my face. I can't bring myself to call her Grandmother at the moment: not only is it weird, what with her being like five years _max _older than me physically, but she is very almost six months pregnant. You never expect that you'd see your grandmother pregnant... "How does it feel, to be _older _than your 40 times father in law?" I grin, the expression much more natural and less forced I think.

"Do not push it, Claire," she says coolly, and I get a feeling that she is reverting at least _slightly _to her pre-Sam unhappy days... Which isn't anything good! She used to be so cold and scary; I remember back to when she insisted that I work with Myrnin on the cure, even though I didn't know what it was then. She scared me so much... I never want her to go back to that _ever_! Sam has been so good for her, although it took his death for her to realise what she was missing. Thankfully he came back, or I would be worried that Oliver and Amelie'd end up together: that would spell disaster for Morganville.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask quietly, looking at the floor.

"_I _shall inform Sam of this finding, if you wish?" she asks and I nod - I couldn't face telling Myrnin _and_ Sam. "You can tell Myrnin; I'm sure you'll know how. I shall take this paper to confirm it to Sam," she says, indicating it.

I nod again, a tear in the corner of my eye. She smiles softly and becomes a blur in my vision, suddenly appearing in front of me. Carefully, she strokes my face softly, to wipe the tear away, before enveloping me in a huge hug: one way to see how she has changed is to look at her hugging - she used to hug delicately and it was more of an embrace, but now it is full of true feeling. Perhaps it is because we have a true family connection that she feels she can open up to me properly... I don't know, but I know that I can feel her bump pretty damn much...

"Wow, is that the heartbeat?" I ask, hearing a strange thumping sound in the room that I've only just associated. She smiles wider and nods.

"I'm amazed you can hear it; Michael certainly couldn't," she states matter-of-factly, but rather proud. She's probably proud because I'm her relative and can hear her baby's heartbeat.

"It's probably because it's my whatever relative... But then again, it's his great aunt or uncle," I destroy my own reasoning and logic, but shrug it off. "Anyhow, who cares? See ya later... Gran," I test out the word and she grins widely, Sam style grinning, before touching my face softly.

"Goodbye, Claire," she whispers before turning and disappearing out of the room faster than I could possibly imagine. I stare in the direction of the door, numb, until Myrnin comes through. Jumping with a start, I scream as I process someone moving towards me... Someone wearing only a towel.

"What's wrong?" he asks in concern, sprinting across the room in less than a second to be with me. "Claire, tell me, what's happened?" he presses me, his hand on my forehead and his eyes deadly serious.

"Nothing, I just got startled when I saw you coming in," I say with a slightly forced smile. I wrap my arm around his back, which is still glistening with water drops, and kiss his shoulder softly. "Everything is fine, sweetie, honestly... I just have some pretty big news for you," I say, dropping in the information about him being Sam's ancestor.

He pulls away from me and looks suspicious, using a hand to lift my chin from his chest. "Claire, tell me what is going on! I don't like secrets, especially from you," he says sternly.

I take a deep breath and lead him over to the microscope, which I just finished analysing his blood with. "Look at this," I instruct him and, although looking a little confused, he does as I ask.

"So this is Sam or Michael's blood? Big deal," Myrnin says, barely hiding some unnecessary anger. "I know this is something about me and god help me if you don't tell me!" he explodes, an arm spreading wide and clearing the surfaces of one of the work benches. I jump and flinch backwards, scared of him again like it was back when he was disease stricken and I was his new assistant. But the anger fades out of him as he sinks into the chair nearby, his towel slipping slightly, and he covers his face. "I'm sorry, Claire... I just... I can't have you leaving me," he whispers, tears that are being barely held back evident in his voice.

I stand stunned for a minute, shocked at what he continues to believe I will do, before I copy his actions from before. I wipe my arm across a work bench with lots of test tubes and other paraphernalia we use regularly on it, shuddering internally as the mass of equipment shatters on impact. He looks up, tears actually in his eyes, in shock at what I've done, his brow furrowing.

"You. Listen. To. Me," I say, strong and firm. "You will _stop _believing that I am going to leave you. You have no idea what I was going to tell you... For all you knew, I could be an alien and heading off to return to my spacecraft!" I explode at him, kicking one of the benches. Thankfully it doesn't break because I ensured it was built with reinforced materials (so that either Myrnin wouldn't break them when an experiment goes poof or that we wouldn't break them if things got a little, ahem, _friendly _in here) but it makes the resounding impact I wanted.

"Spaceship," he mutters, correcting me as usual.

"Shut up! You don't have a clue about what I'm talking about!" I shout at him, anger causing my fangs to sink down. It's involuntary, because of my age, but it makes me feel more powerful and more as if I could destroy him... If he went to kill me, then I could beat him easily. But if he pretended until halfway along his journey towards me that he simply wanted to embrace me or something, then he could decimate me in a fight. That's all part of being the youngest vampire in the world, I guess.

I rush across the room and grab his hand, wrenching him upright. It's strange; at this moment, I get a feeling that I should be able to see him dark brown, his skin tanned with his life outdoors, but he is alabaster pale because he is a vampire - like me. But I shove this querying thing to the back of my mind as I yank him along to the machine.

"That blood was _your _blood," I inform him through gritted teeth, watching his face turn even more confused but slightly happy. "We are able, if the stupid parallax ever happens again or whatever, to have a damned child together! So _stop worrying I'm going to leave you_! I love you so, _so _much, but _never_ behave that way again," I hiss the very last phrase at him, before which my voice was full of love and adoration. He leans back at the venom in my tone but nods slowly, inquisitiveness taking over.

"How am I able to...?" he trails off at the end, motioning with one hand. His movement draws my attention to him and it takes all my focus to turn my gaze back to his face and his question.

I don't answer, simply lead him over to the machine which told me that he and Sam were related and show him it. "You're related to Sam and Michael, so also Jennie," I inform his stunned figure. My fingers snake out to lock in with his, to support him through this time of confusion.

"So, with a few generations inbetween, I am Amelie's Father-In-Law?" Myrnin grasps instantly, his voice full of glee. "Oh, when she next insults me, I shall inform her of that! I doubt she'll have considered that, since it would be too embarrassing for her Id... Claire, we need to revise the human psyche soon," he changes the subject.

"A) she already knows, I told her that," I say, watching his vindictive smile dowse as I speak. "B) aren't you supposed to be more bothered about, oh, the _fact you have had a child_?" I say sharply. "I mean, when?"

He shrugs and doesn't elaborate for a minute or two. "I suppose it must be like with Michael: I can conceive with humans easily... So it could have been anyone, anytime," his simply response comes at me, almost as if he couldn't be bothered about how he managed to have a child.

I feel like slapping him, but I manage to resist - for now. Then I ask in a tight voice, "How many?"

"How many?" he queries, not sure on the thing he is meant to be identifying.

"How many women, as far as you can remember, have you slept with?" I hiss at him, knowing it's not my right to be upset because he had this life before he met me and he _has _been monogamous since we have been together.

He thinks for a while, actually _having to think_, before responding: "Remember that I used to be extremely promiscuous because I _had _nobody to be faithful to and there was a long time-" he begins before I cut him off.

"Preferably, I'd like it if you could reply _before _Amelie has her baby," I say sharply, knowing that this means the number is pretty big.

"Erm... 400?" he says finally, quieter than I'd imagined I'd be able to hear. My hand reacts instinctively, reaching out to slap him, but he grabs it and holds it close to him. "However, it cannot be that I have four hundred offspring because of the entire fertility cycle of a female and the fact an intimate relationship has to occur-"

"I _know _the facts Myrnin, probably a damn sight better than you, since I had to live through eight or nine years of sex ed," I snap at him, before taking a deep breath. I shouldn't get mad at him: this all happened a long time ago and I shouldn't react negatively. I said _react _- I can disapprove and be as mad as I like in my head (and probably find it hard to accept to be close to him again like that for a while) but I shouldn't hit him or anything. "Look, Myrnin, I'm sorry... It's just hard to remember that in your life you've been with so many others and you're only my second relationship _ever_... It's just weird to find out that you've had a child and now it turns out the latest male generation is my best friend," I sigh, sinking into a chair. He pulls me up without any effort and sits down himself before pulling me back into his lap. Instantly, I link my arms around his neck and lean into his chest, sighing. His hands begin to stroke my hair inbetween him kissing the same strands.

"You're the one woman I have truly loved," he whispers into my hair as he finishes kissing it. "I may have been a rogue in my youth, but you are the one I married: you are the one I want to spend my entire life with. Please never forget that you are the only thing that matters to me in my life," he sounds on the verge of tears, so I turn around and kiss him passionately. When he gets emotional, it's impossible for any of me to remain mad at him; every part of me is feeling adoration for him. But _by_ jeez is he playing on the tears card at the minutes… every fricking time anything happens, he's using it!

"Amelie is telling Sam at the minute, so I guess that's covered," I inform him softly as I release him from the kiss.

"Upstairs?" he suggests, and I think for a second. I can't accept how many women he has been with but to punish him with no sex after such a long time with that happening and the entire revelation would be horrible.

"Only if you carry me," I grin at him, and I'm already in the air, travelling at full speed ahead up to our room!

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**Once again, written in Spain!**

**If I don't get a significant number of reviews (at least 10... I will accept annonymous ones) I am sorry but I cannot update. I don't see the point, when this story started off by getting tonnes but now doesn't almost any whatsoever. I really don't think that the sequel will be possible if you don't. **

**Vicky xx**


	60. Interruptions and Training

**Chapter 60: **

**Incase there was any confusion last chapter, let me clarify. Myrnin is the ancestor of Sam and Michael. Through Sam's marriage to Amelie, this makes Myrnin Amelie's Father-In-Law.**

**BUT...**

**Because Amelie is Claire's... well, in this story she is calling her her Grandmother... _technically_, Amelie is Myrnin's Grandmother-In-Law. Does that make sense?**

**LOL. No more exams now until November when I shall have my AS speaking exams for the two or three languages I'm taking for sixth form... so maybe more updates?**

**Also... (this is turning into the Longest A/N EVER)... this may seem a strange question, but I got 5 reviews for this story in the space of about 5 mins... are Meredith, Vivian, Stephanie and Vanessa all different people and not just cookievb123? :P loool**

**_SNEAK KNOWLEDGE TO CARNAGE AND BLOODSHED: _**_IN THE CHANGES WE GO THROUGH... THERE WAS A CHARACTER MENTIONED, AN OC, IN LINE WITH OLIVER._

_EXPECT MORE FROM THIS ONE..._

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

He kisses my neck softly, barely disguising the ravenous lust he evidently feels: I know he does because I feel it also. Whilst he kisses me, I run my hands over his chest and moan when his lips press to mine suddenly, betraying his intense lust for me. Oh, this is the best part of being married...!

His hands run down my body, causing a shiver to follow them as my body remembers that it is to associate pleasure and delight at this specific man's touch.

He carefully unbuttons my blouse at the same time as undoing my jeans, allowing me to wriggle out of them as quickly as possible. My lips find his once again as every part of me possible presses to him, making fireworks explode once again. Fireworks with us normally have become a little normal (we're so passionate all the time, we're always having them) but these are something quite extraordinary.

His hands undo the clasp of my bra and I smile slightly before he rolls and presses my back into the bed cover, anticipation making me giggle... **(imagination time guys... You may have the enjoyment of this scene later but not in this story!)**

OoOoOo

The phone rings, alerting me that it is time for the pleasure to stop and some business to begin: it could be anyone, but it will be important news, whatever it is... I think, anyway!

"Stay with me," I hear Myrnin say, as he tightens his arms around me to hold me to his chest.

"Unfortunately, whenever I leave the phone it turns out to be something extremely important," I sigh, pulling at his arm for him to move it. I'm so weak, I may as well be human! He knows this, and refuses to move his arm, simply pressing his lips to my forehead in response. "Myrnin, sweetie, let me up," I say in a tone I would associate with talking to a child.

"I'm neither a child nor under the influence of the disease: you don't need to speak to me like that," he says in a tone which reminds me of his seductive growl... Strange! "Now, punishment is to leave the phone and for me to... _Tickle you_!" he laughs before commencing the punishment. I begin to squirm around as his hands tickle my bare skin, unable to contain the squeals which tickling always produces in me.

"Stop!" I squeak, trying to fight his hands off but failing miserably since he moves so much faster than me. "Eeek, Myrnin, you _know _I'm ticklish! No fair!"

"That, my dear, is an example of tough luck," he says, already nuzzling my nose as soon as his hands finish tickling me. The phone has stopped ringing but I lose all interest in it, already wrapping my arms around Myrnin's neck again.

"This, my dear, is an example of a kiss - you may wish to pay close attention," I whisper into his face before pressing my lips to his. I pull his head closer to mine as his lips force mine open (with no resistance) and his tongue slips inside mine.

"My, my, this is a _riveting _situation," Amelie's cool voice startles me. I'm so startled that I jump, pushing Myrnin off me, and fall out of the bed. Blushing furiously, I grab one of the sheets (Myrnin, the lucky bastard, has the wonderful covering of the quilt) from the floor and wrap it around myself deftly as Amelie carefully holds her gaze in another direction.

"What are you doing here, Amelie?" Myrnin asks in a bored voice. I look over to see he is lying on the bed with his hands folded behind his head, entirely relaxed... Then again, in the past, this has probably happened before. The way I'm standing in the room makes me feel like a prostitute in the room: this doesn't make me feel so damned good after what we were discussing earlier.

"I came over, suspect of the reason already, to find out why you didn't answer my calls," Amelie replies, turning back to face him with a cool gaze. The contrast with her mature (and rather cold) expression and her clothes makes me almost laugh, something which I am barely able to contain. "Oh, the memories this brings back: I believe the very _last _time I walked in on you in such a way, Myrnin, must have been in 1825, when we just formed Morganville?" she says, making my face flatten out into a smooth mask. Hearing about Myrnin's promiscuous past doesn't exactly make me happy - it rather annoys me, to be honest. I know I asked about it earlier but I don't want to hear _Amelie _bringing it up.

"Probably, but you can scratch that off as the last time now," he says as coolly as she spoke. Oh, it's good to remember that he is just as able to be like that as she is; as he is almost her age, he has more sway in Morganville. "And last time I checked, you don't own us. I didn't realise that we had to answer the phone straight away," he continues, in slightly dangerous waters.

I decide to sit down on the bed, drawing Amelie's eye before I look away - I can't stop the embarrassment flooding to my face. Myrnin grabs me and places me on his lap, probably to show that this is our room.

Amelie takes an audible breath before relaxing and smiling, actually naturally. "I shall return home, but I would appreciate it if you come over within the next few minutes," she says, making an order seem like less of one, but an order it still is.

She walks towards the portal slowly, cradling her stomach softly which makes her seem so human. Of course, this is the first time a vampire has been pregnant so it's like strange to see _ever _looking this human.

"Quit coming into our room, Amelie," Myrnin says as she begins to walk through the portal to her office. "Otherwise, I shall have to recalibrate the portal to ensure you cannot use it," he threatens, I watching in a cross between elation and inquisition as she turns back. She looks slightly hurt before masking it with her usual mask - which has been used so much less recently - and turning back to the portal. She slams the door shut and I relax against Myrnin as it does, knowing that the most embarrassing thing of my life so far is over.

His hands stroke my hair softly; his mouth kisses my neck in the same sort of manner. We sit here for a few moments before I sigh and sit upright.

"We'd best be going," I say, standing up and letting the sheet fall. His expression is priceless: ravenous with lust but controlled enough to remember that he needs to keep his urges under wraps.

After my bit of mental torment for Myrnin, I dart through to the bathroom, just to find Myrnin already in there. "How the hell did you do that?" I ask him in shock, climbing in the shower with him. The water shoots on but misses me _simply because Myrnin is standing in front of me and stealing all the water_! URGH! "Move, Myrnin, or I move your ass for you," I say to him, watching as he turns with his brown eyes filled with amusement. Water glistens in his brown curly hair in drops, clinging to every curl: bedbugs to a bed, although it isn't a particularly pleasant analogy.

"My sweet, you aren't even one year old and I am over nine hundred - nine hundred and forty six to be precise, Amelie calculated according to her journals - so I _sincerely _doubt that you would be able to 'move my ass' as you, from the _youngest _generation, so eloquently put it," he reminds me with a grin, knowing he has won this one. That's a shame: we were getting pretty much even on the front (he refused to wipe the slate clean from when I was human and dating Shane, so therefore wouldn't particularly fancy fangs in my neck (again) for arguing with him even if I was right) but he's pulled in front again. Yay!

"Just think about that when you're all alone in bed and I'm working out in the gym," I say lightly, running my fingers over his perfect chest before proceeding to actually get washed.

"Claire, you're a vampire; why are you working out?" he asks in confusion. Evidently he has forgotten how it works to become faster and faster beyond your time... It's probably the 946 years he's had.

"It's part of my training programme," I don't elaborate but then he grabs my arm. It's not in a threatening way or hurts me, but simply because he wants information.

"Who is training you?" he asks in a voice which is deliberately being controlled to be even.

"Um... Oliver," I hesitate before answering, knowing what his response will be. He doesn't disappoint and reacts just how I expected him to.

"What do you mean, Oliver is training you to fight?" he asks, his voice unable to hide his anger and confusion. "Does Amelie know?"

"Amelie is the one who told him to do it," I say slowly to soothe him. I turn back to face him, hoping my calm face will calm his... Well, I wouldn't call it mass murderer face, but it certainly isn't calm or cool. "And it'll help, Myrnin, honestly. It means that I can defend myself and ensure that you don't need to risk your life saving me," I widen my eyes to show innocence, pressing my hands against his chest to make him see how I'm not lying.

He takes a huge breath before bending over and kissing me. "I hate it, but if it's what you want, then I can't stop you: you are a free person so..." he responds finally, revealing his feelings within the first three words.

"Although I don't particularly want to do it with Oliver, it's better this way," I say to him, wrapping an arm around his muscular body as he turns off the shower. We step out together and he wraps me in a towel before I continue my answer. "I'd love to have you teach me but I just don't think it would work, with the way that you love me too much," I speak as we walk through to our room together, hand in hand.

"I do understand, I just want you to be careful," he sounds extremely concerned for my safety so I stop and rewrap an arm around him.

"I will be, but Oliver wouldn't hurt me: he wouldn't be so stupid. He knows you would kill him if he did and the lure of finding out more about the vampire world, pertaining to children and such, is too strong."

"I can only hope you're right about that," he sighs before moving across to his wardrobe. I take underwear from the drawers and slip it on before removing a strappy black vest and some short denim shorts - _hello_, I may be a vampire but summer is still warm - from my wardrobe. "You look divine," he calls across the room before suddenly being at my back and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You dress fast," I comment dryly, noting how quickly he has managed to pull on the knee length shorts and superdry (from New York... Morganville doesn't have such things as Superdry!) t-shirt as well as brush his hair through.

"You dress slowly," he counters, and I see how he raises his eyebrows in his usual jester-y manner.

"Tie my hair up," I request of him, handing him a bobble. I don't expect him to know what I want but he ties it _exactly _how I wanted it. "Honey, how did you know how I wanted it?"

"I am not a typical guy, Claire; I notice everything about you," he smiles his irresistible smile, causing everything in the world to fade into the background. But I draw myself back to reality and pull away, heading to the portal. I grab some red converse - Amelie's _favourite _shoes on me - slipping them on as I walk through the door.

"Claire, thank you for coming... Where is Myrnin?" Amelie says in a friendlier voice than before, and she looks away from me as I enter. I blush, remembering what she saw, but smile and sit down.

"He's..." I begin before I'm cut off:

"I'm here!" he proclaims loudly into the room as if we were in an amphitheatre.

"Yes, yes, we know that Myrnin," Amelie says impatiently as she motions for him to sit down even as she stands.

"Hey guys," Sam says with a slightly forced smile, suddenly coming through the door. He sits on the chair behind the desk - Amelie's chair - before taking her hand and pulling her into his lap. It's so natural, if you hadn't met Amelie beforehand you'd think that she'd never been this Ice Queen Bitch thing that tried to _make Myrnin __**eat **__me! _But it seems a bit awkward between us all, since the whole revelation thing about Sam and Myrnin being related… I wonder what's going to be going on later – I think that there'll be a sort of show down… or I bet Oliver will be hoping that there is!

"Yope, wazzup?" I ask the newcomer with a grin, reaching out to give him a high-five. He grins back and hits my hand with a bang which makes Myrnin look confused (guess I haven't explained the concept of a high-five) and disbelieving of the younger generation_s _(as Sam and I are from different generations) method of greeting, whilst Amelie simply looks disbelieving.

"You are worse than a child," she says to Sam with a look on her face that shows how she doesn't mean the words in a bad way.

He whispers something back which makes her smile but Myrnin fake gag and cover his ears. I don't ask what it was - I doubt I'd want to know - and simply wait for the adults of the room to grow up again _and actually be adults!_

"The reason-" Amelie begins before Sam's phone goes off. He smiles apologetically before shifting his wife off his lap and seating her on the seat before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. "As I tried to begin, the reason we," she shoots a dirty look in the direction of the door, "Asked you to be here was to request of you... Oh _for heaven's sake_, Myrnin, who is on the phone?" she cuts off again, exasperated, as this time Myrnin's phone rings.

"Richard Morrell... It must be interesting, for him to be ringing me," he ponders before standing up and being out of the door faster than I see him leaving! This leaves Amelie (who isn't particularly happy... Thankfully, her anger isn't aimed at me) and I together for her to make a joint announcement to two people herself for one.

"Looks like it is simply us two, Claire," she sighs but nods.

"Yep, well, they're probably simply wanting the excuse to be out of here," I laugh and she smiles slightly, her hand sliding down over her stomach once again.

"I understand that the relationships between us all are rather... _Complicated_, to say the least," she begins. "I know you are already Godmother to Jennifer, but... Sam and I were wondering if you and Myrnin would be this baby's Godparents?" she queries, looking down.

"We'd be delighted," I exclaim instantly, speaking for Myrnin because I know what his answer will be in this case. "That'd be great!"

"Thank you, Claire, that is a load off my mind," she smiles, standing up and moving over to me. She presses her hand onto my shoulder before I reach out and hug her, meaning she does the same back.

"What on _earth _do you have to be worried about?" I ask her, thinking this through. "I mean, you're having a baby, married to someone great, have your own town and everything you need! I don't see how you can be worried!"

"Every day I loose a little more strength, Claire... I don't know whether or not I will survive," she confesses, a tear in the corner of her eye. I motion for her to sit in Myrnin's recently vacated seat and she does so, lowering her voice after turning to look at the door, paranoid Sam is listening. "I truly hope that I will have the strength but sometimes I feel as if I am going to collapse and not wake up. I can't tell Sam because I don't want him to worry... That's why I need him to have you and Myrnin... Just in the unlikely - at least, I hope it is unlikely - case that I should die, I want him to have two people he can trust entirely," a tear rolls down her cheek as she reveals her contingency plans for incase she dies.

I don't know what to say, so I pat her hand softly before changing the subject slightly. "I've decided a problem you should be having," I say sombrely, watching as her head shoots up in panic. "What you shall name the baby!"

She laughs at this and wipes the lingering tears away, appearing as sunny and beautiful as she normally does. "We already have that problem," she smiles, thinking. "He wants to name the baby Maxwell - _Maxwell _- if it is a boy and Rosie if it is a girl. Just imagine it: Maxwell Glass - I personally think it is an awful name and sounds _much _too like Michael - or Rosie Glass, which has more potential but isn't right!" she explains his (admittedly awful) choices just as the door opens and Sam re-enters.

"They were _last _week's choices!" he expresses loudly, touching her shoulder as soon as he enters the room. "This week it is Jonathan or Jessica," he says, and the second name makes me wince, which he notices. "Aww, Claire, don't take her side!" he pleads but I shrug.

"Can't take sides: I don't know Amelie's choices yet, but I can certainly say that Jessica is out of the question - Jess Glass sounds _stupid_!" I say, and he evidently hadn't considered that. "But, Amelie, what are your choices?" I turn to her, realising that she hasn't told me hers yet.

"The most recent-" she begins, before Sam cuts her off.

"She means, the ones which haven't translated in another language to mean something like sheep farmer or have stems from Russian," he butts in, watching as Amelie turns to look at him, hard. Russian? Why not Russian!

She stares at him in silence for a full 10 seconds before turning back to me; however, he then pulls a face and I find it _ridiculously _hard not to laugh! "For a boy, perhaps Nathan but I'm not entirely sure... Robert or Charles seem to be more possibilities..." she ponders this a moment. "For a girl, Elizabeth or Victoria... Isabelle is rather delicate also, or Meline... Or Alice," she continues, thinking up more and more names.

"Her list is at least three sides of A4 paper, three columns on each side," Sam explains with a grin. "At least _mine are down to one different one per week_!" he says sternly to her, making her laugh slightly.

"Say bye to Charles, as Charles Glass is just too Victorian," I recommend and she nods thoughtfully. "Well, I have the _pleasures _of being instructed by Oliver to work out in the gym for five hours - thank you _so _much, Amelie, for getting him to teach me - so I ought to do that," I inform her, standing up to leave.

"You were the one moaning about not being allowed to fight, therefore I felt it only fair you had the chance to," she smiles at me, albeit slightly evilly... She scares me sometimes and this is one of those times. "Enjoy yourself, Claire. I shall see you soon," she says goodbye in her own way as I walk through the portal to the house.

Myrnin isn't home - I wonder where he is - so I get straight on with the gym work, bored after three minutes. But I said I would do it, and I won't go back on my word. Not even to Oliver.

* * *

_Myrnin's POV:_

"You called me all the way down here to simply sign some _papers_?" I ask Richard Morrell incredulously, amazed at his sheer skills in hiding the truth. On the phone he sounded panicked and worried, making me think something was wrong without explicitly stating the issue, and then I come down to find he wants me to sign a document saying that the bloodbank needs three nurses a week.

"Amelie said you're in charge of the bloodbank and need to take on all responsibilities, and I knew that you wouldn't come if I told you what it was, so I simply misconceived you," Richard shrugs, not at all bothered about deceiving me. I smile slightly before the smile fades away: Amelie evidently still believes that she is going to die, so is slowly pawning her jobs off individually to others so that when Claire takes over (which my darling wife would do, if she died) it isn't so hard. She _isn't going to die_, however; she simply is fretting too much!

"So, I simply sign this and then I'm free?" I am suspicious of him now but his nod and aura seems genuine, so I sign and hand him the papers. It is strange to realise that I now, with the prodding of finding relatives, remember that I was given the surname 'Glass' but I have used my previous hometown (Conwy) as my surname for far longer now. I simply sign MYRNIN, though, because I didn't _have _a surname until today. God bless Claire for figuring everything out... She is my world and I couldn't actually live without her.

Just how much she realises this, I don't know...

* * *

**I put in the lovely Myrnin's mission thing because it wasn't interesting really and didn't deserve a cliffie XD**

**hehehe, please review! I seriously think I have enough stories, so if you want this one to continue, review. So like 11 to update again.**

**Once again, the chapter was written entirely cuando estaba en Espana! But posted about six weeks before I go to Spain again, for a nice couple of weeks break from updating.**

**Vicky xx**


	61. Requests

**Chapter 61: **

**I don't own anything.**

**Busy life... I could have updated before, but I didn't get enough reviews, so yano.**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

One, two, one, two. I breathe in and out to this rhythm as I sprint on the treadmill on level eight. This is the third hour I am approaching, two hours thirty eight minutes currently, and it's _bloody torture_! I'm sweating more than I thought a vampire could possibly manage and I'm pretty damned weak right now. I doubt that I'm going to be able to manage to complete another two and a half hours of working out...

* * *

OoOoOo

* * *

"You failed," Oliver states simply as I stagger through the portal and into his office. I'm crawling and barely able to breathe because of the need for blood. It's taking every ounce of my concentration and humanity to not go out into the cafe and drink all the blood out there... The heartbeats... They're delectable.

"Oh, I'm sorry that your _ridiculous_ training programme was _so _ridiculous that I couldn't even complete it," I spit at him, clambering up into the chair. He smiles, shakes his head, and grabs a bottle of blood from the cooler before throwing it at me. I down it in one, fangs destroying the remnants of the bottle, and blink to clear my red vision. I only came here to get blood (I forgot to get more from the bloodbank... That sounds so strange) and most certainly not to be insulted!

"I shall admit that it was a little much, but I just wanted to see the result," Oliver chuckles.

"Are you only _ever _amused when someone is injured or close to death?" I ask bitingly. "I collapsed on the cross-trainer and banged into the treadmill. Urgh, that was _not _fun," I groan, leaning back and shutting my eyes.

"Lower it to an hour on each," he says, sounding almost kind and caring. However, this is Oliver: he can't exactly sound sincerely concerned for me. "However, you are to continue to only use portals and such in daylight hours... I would say ban certain foods but that won't affect you, so it doesn't matter."

"Thanks for the _oodlings _of concern there, Oliver," I say sarcastically, actually making him laugh.

"You stink and look as if you're going to collapse," he tells me bluntly. "I'll get you a mocha. But stay in here... I wouldn't want the customers scared away thinking as if there is a monster that haunts Common Grounds," he says, laughing at his joke which wasn't particularly funny.

"Well I'm amazed you still _have _customers, since you work in this place: your face doesn't exactly bring happiness to the eye of the beholder," I sneer back. He seems to get that whatever he'd say would sound pretty damn cheesy or rubbish, so he simply throws me an evil glare before disappearing. I lean back in the chair further and close my eyes, knowing that I'm probably going to regret that when we return to fighting...

He brings the mocha back within a few minutes, setting it on the desk without a word. "See ya, Ollypop!" I yell after him as he disappears back into the shop part of Common Grounds, evidently unable to stomach anymore amazing time with me! I don't see why he can't, however; I'm fricking awesome!

I down the mocha in a couple of mouthfuls, dumping the cup on the side as I walk back through the portal to return home.

"Claire, are you ok?" Myrnin asks me in a panic, evidently noticing the dried blood on my head.

"Yep fine... Where have you been?" I ask him, suddenly remembering how he left me with Amelie alone, less than half an hour after she walked in on us.

"Just had to sign some papers," he sighs, evidently not happy. "I'm going to go do some work now, for Amelie. What did she want to talk to us about?" his tone turns curious and I realise this is the perfect time to mess with him.

"She said that since you're a crazy retard, she doesn't want you living so close to her when she has a baby so she wants us to move," I sigh, lingering on the bottom step of the stairs.

He scoffs and shakes his head, remaining near to the lab door. "I believe that about as much as I believe you went to Oliver's simply to braid each other's hair... Although his is disgustingly long enough for that to be possible," he laughs, rolling his eyes.

"You don't believe me, fine," I shrug my shoulders without a care in the world. "Go ask Amelie yourself, I'm not a messenger!" I smile wickedly as I climb up the grand staircase to the upper level of the house.

"I'll do that then!" he calls back up to me, childish once again. Why on _earth _I married a man so temperamental, and sometimes childish, I don't know!

The shower is so cool against my _ridiculously _sweaty body that I simply stand under it for a good ten minutes. Then I wash, including my hair with the Paul Mitchell shampoo which is awesome for it, and find a half used bottle of Radox Shower Smoothie underneath the more commonly used Imperial Leather Foamburst. The memories of the Shower Smoothie in our relationship are all rather pleasant: I still remember the way he kept a bottle of it in his small lab bathroom. This brings a pang of sadness for the destruction of the lab (since the remnants were cleared and the hole filled in, there is no evidence it was ever there) before nothing because it was rather rubbish, hideous and it _was a hole in the ground_! The lack of ventilation and such didn't exactly make me hold it high in my heart.

I step out of the shower and redress in another pair of shorts - denim this time - and a ribbed white vest. I blowdry my hair roughly, letting it fall in curls over my shoulders, and then apply serum so that it looks acceptable. It is my opinion that I _have _improved in appearance since I turned into a vampire - I most certainly have - but I'm still nowhere near as pretty as Eve or Amelie or even Myrnin, Sam or Michael if you counted them in as well.

Worries about my appearance pushed to the back of my mind, I head down the stairs and into the lab. What a normal relationship, when both partners go to work, is unknown to me... I know, however, that I should probably restart schooling sometime - maybe next year. After all, I've already received my diploma in physics (and learnt so much more from Myrnin) so I'd only be going to study for other diplomas, such as English Lit with Sam.

"What are you doing?" I ask Myrnin, incredulous at the mess. He seems to have found a travelling stove from somewhere and is stirring _chocolate _or at least something that looks like it.

"This, _ma cherie_, is what could be our dear Amelie's salvation," he says, dipping into French for some strange reason. Of course he knows it - he comes from a time when French was used in England as William the Conqueror had just claimed it - but it's normally Amelie (who, hello, is _French_) who dips into the Latin-based language.

"I think the main word there is 'could'," I say coolly, raising my eyebrows as I walk across to him. "What is in it?" I ask him, wondering what he could have found that could help a pregnant _vampire_, who is currently dying, be saved.

"Blood thickening agents, vitamins, minerals, blood and various other bodily fluids which could be being drained on by the baby," he shrugs. "I have a theory why this is happening. You see, in a human pregnancy, the Mother continues to be alive and produce the chemicals that the baby needs. However, the stocks Amelie has are depleted due to her status as a vampire, and the baby is taking them: Amelie cannot produce them herself, so she is dying, because she _does _need them. Does this make sense?" he confirms with me, and I nod. It's an interesting, and entirely plausible, theory which could hold many truths within it.

"So you think if you begin giving it to her now, to replenish her stocks, she stands a better chance of survival?" I ask him, and he nods vigorously.

"Yes; it is a good thing she is the age she is - isn't there a film about Dalmatians of the number of the age she is - because if she was much younger, she wouldn't have the stocks she has of the vitamins necessary for carrying a child," he sighs, before removing the pan from the heat. It is set on the side, carelessly, before he suddenly is holding me in his arms. "I know how we said that we _can _have a child, but it is unfeasible until you are so much older... I want you to be alive more than having a child to raise without you if you die," he whispers into my ear. I had sort of guessed this anyway - subconsciously - but his confirmation is slightly depressing.

"I'd rather have a thousand odd years simply with you," I say to him, kissing his lips gently as my arms wrap around his back. He kisses me back, harder than I kissed him but pleasantly so, and a guttural growl is audible from his throat. "What are the honest chances that this alone will work?" I ask quietly, motioning to the concoction he has made when he releases me from the kiss.

"Honestly, it's not great," he shrugs. "Then again, we always knew that this would be a lot of work, since it is the first time a vampire has been pregnant. We may need to have many possibilities because we need back-ups incase it fails. After all, if we fall at the last hurdle, Amelie dies. And I, for one, don't want Oliver in control of this town."

"But if it went on age, wouldn't you get control?" I ask, confused. After all, she has already given control of certain aspects of the town to him, as in preparation for her impending death.

"No, sweetheart, I wouldn't," he says with a wry smile... even though he _is_ the second oldest. "In all honesty, I truly don't know her plans: she could act in ways that shock us all. And if they include Oliver ruling, well, she will be leaving the plans and if she believes that he is capable of it, then he shall be boss," he shrugs, and I have to agree. Amelie will act in the best way for us and for Morganville...

"No," I state simply. "She isn't going to die, Myrnin; these contingency plans she is making are not going to be necessary. Whether it be by transfusions to the thousand or something it will take all our energy to make, she will survive."

"I agree with you," Myrnin says softly, kissing my forehead softly. "Come on, my sweet, lets make some more tonics or something... Or we could make a list of possibilities."

"Give me ten minutes," I say, picking up the steel knife and a new box to fill. "I need some of Amelie's blood to check for deficiencies in it. See ya shortly," I grin, kissing him gently before disappearing through the lab door and into the living room. Here, I walk through the portal and into Amelie's office, where she... Isn't sitting.

"Amelie?" I call her name quite loudly through the house, before hearing a sound which I wish I hadn't heard, especially pertaining to Amelie... And Sam.

I don't particularly want to listen to the rest of the porn track, so begin to walk backwards towards her office when she suddenly appears, wrapped tightly in a silk dressing gown that does nothing but emphasise her bump.

"Claire," she says, sounding as surprised as her facial expressions reveal. "I...er...we weren't expecting anyone," she turns pink slightly and I do as well; this reminds me too much of earlier, besides the fact that _I was naked in front of my 'Grandmother'!_

"I... It doesn't matter - I can come back later," I try to protest, shaking my hands before realising I almost stabbed the wall with the knife in the process. Her eyebrows raise delicately but she doesn't say anything - pertaining to the wall, at least.

"It must be something important, unless you wish to kill me with that knife," she contradicts me, walking towards me but shutting her door smoothly first. Her hair falls in waves over her shoulders, mussed up, and she shakes it back at the same time as tightening the belt on her robe.

"Just needed some blood," I explain the purpose of the knife and box in my hand, indicating her arm.

She sighs but proffers her arm forwards. "The amount of blood you two have taken from me could probably feed the entire town for a month," she levels me off with a cool stare, which reminds me once again of the time that she was more of my enemy than my friend/relative/whatever the hell we are now. "What are you doing with it? Eating it?" she snorts at her own joke in an unladylike manner. It reminds me of the time when she wore hoodys and trackies when she was 'on the run' from Bishop - they suited her more than anyone would dare tell her. Of course, the pale hues and tailored suits suit her but she looked so much better (and moderner) in the time before her wedding when Sam locked away all her suits and skirts - it was pretty damned cool to see her looking so normal.

I dig the knife into her wrist and wince as she tenses slightly with the pain but then hear the helpful sound of her blood pattering into the pot. The wound reseals near instantly and I have to redig the knife in to get enough blood for a few runs of analysis.

"We're creating a new breed of zombies to run down the town and destroy everything in it," I snort, and she laughs a tinkling laugh which always brightens the room. She is so young and innocent on the surface, yet underneath she is this wise, ancient woman who is the most powerful (and eldest) of her kind.

"You do make me laugh, little Claire," she says and I frown.

"Less of the 'little', I'm neither young nor a midget," I retort, slightly angered. She sobers up and nods slowly, placing the arm which has streaks of dried blood on it on my arm.

"You _are _young but you are not a... Midget?" she seems unsure of this word and I guess the only place she has maybe seen it before is in Midget Gems as Sam is rather partial to them.

"Midget is a small person," I elaborate and she nods, seeming to understand.

"Well, I have to say, being a member of our family means that, if you are female, you must be of a more petite size," she argues back, but she is smiling. I stopper the box with her blood in before an idea hits me... It's not as much to do with this pregnancy but more to know where this bloodstock runs through (the gene to have kids) and know my very early heritage: Mum managed to trace back to the 1000's in the family, but nothing before that... Amelie's Ariana cannot have been too much before this time, as Amelie was born in 915, I think, so if she had Ariana at about 22 (she is only _maximum _24), there'd be only about three or four generations between Ariana and the first relative my Mum found.

"Amelie, I... I was wondering whether or not you could help," I ask tentatively, knowing that this will be a sensitive subject. She cocks her head to the side in query and waits for me to continue without a word. "I was wondering whether it could be possible for you to compile a family tree as far back as you can get?" I ask, pulling a face.

She turns deathly angry and bares her fangs, her eyes turning pure blazing silver: that's scarier than crimson.

"No," she states simply, in a voice betraying her anger entirely. She takes a step towards me which asserts her authority and scares me to hell. Relative or not, when I'm going against her, she isn't happy. "I refuse to do that. I am no reliving the past along with more recent memories pertaining to certain relatives."

"But-" I begin to protest, but she cuts me off with a glare that most _definitely _would have stopped my heart if I were human.

"Do _not _press this matter, Claire, or I will make you regret every last second you will be alive, which will not be for long," she snarls at me, sending a surge of fear through me. Then she turns back towards her room and stomps down, unable to move whipquick because she is pregnant and makes so much noise for the same reason.

Then a thought hits me: the archives.

"Amelie," I call her name and she stops to turn back, glaring at me.

"Whatever would you want _now _child?" she hisses at me, reverting back to calling me 'child', which she did until her Father came to town years ago now.

"In the archives, is there your history?" I ask her hesitantly.

"No, I decided to obliterate it into ash then remould it into bricks with my bare hands to then commence building this town... Of _course _it is there, Claire!" she snaps at me, doing an amazing job at a comeback.

"Is it alright if I look at it?" I press and she looks at me in an almost proud way, proud that I figured out that I could get the same results this way. Then the pride disappears and is replaced with grimness.

"Yes," she says finally, softly in comparison to her hard tone before. "But what you find will make you realise that my keeping of it quiet was a blessing in disguise. Now be off with you," she continues, weakening her position of anger to mere concern before returning to anger. She walks back confidently to the door to her bedroom, slamming the door loudly, making me wince.

I scarper back to the office and head through into my home and the lab. Myrnin looks up with a smile which fades slightly. "Sweetheart, why do I smell intense fear?" he inquires, taking the box of blood from me and setting it on the side.

"Amelie spooked me," I say with a grim smile. "Look, I need to go to the vamp archives. Could you please analyse the blood and see what the deficiencies are, please?" I request him and he nods with a grin.

"Sure, honey, but why are you going to the archives? I'm sure I could tell you everything about every vampire in this town," he boasts but I press my lips to his softly. I then release him when he is no longer boasting or extremely self-boasting.

"I need to find out about Amelie's history," I explain and his face closes down.

"Claire, don't do that," he tells me gently, but firmly. "There are things in the history which aren't told in the history books. This is the personal records of Amelie and various relatives of hers. You _cannot _go there!"

"She gave me permission," I say, hurt and confused why he doesn't want me going there.

"I don't mean permission is needed to go there," he says grimly. "I cannot stop you going. But please don't... There are horrors within her past which I barely know about, much less the struggles her relatives faced before her."

He knows so much more than he has ever let on, but I don't press him simply because I know it must be painful to reveal the horrific truths.

"I'll be careful," I promise, running a finger over his lips before walking out. "I'll be a few hours, maybe more or less. See you later. Love you."

And with that, I walk out the door to the archives.

* * *

**EWWWWWWW! That chapter was disgusting. I'm sorry I'm such an icky yucky writer who has no talent and is prolonging your pain by writing this story. It's icky and I suck.**

**8 reviews & I'll update.**

**Vicky xx**


	62. Learning

**Chapter 62:**

**So, yes, I **_**am**_** amazing… I have only a few (I think, anyway) chapters to go until the end of the story! But never fear… I HAVE A SEQUEL ALL LINED UP! So don't worry about having a Myrnin/Claire fix… you have **_**way **_**more to come, although it seems slightly unromantic atm… **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

***NOTICE* Right, last chapter we reached FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS! So, as a kind reward to my reviewers of the last chapter, PM/review me with a request & I'll write you ALL a oneshot of your choice. XD**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

This is quite scary, to be honest. It isn't being alone in a huge (and when I say huge, I _mean_ huge) room full of books, because that is just amazing: the chance to read so much is incredible. No, the scary part is that _two_ vampires (one of whom the information is about) told me not to come here, that I will not like what I read. I already know that her family must be _pretty _bad, with Bishop as her father, but how much worse can it get from there?

I grasp the phone tighter in my hand as I walk towards the section at the back of the room that I know belongs to Amelie, because I can see a portrait of her already. This was part of Morganville that Bishop just couldn't find – along with the section where Myrnin took Maxine… but I'm not thinking about that – so all this history remains here. I dread to think what he would do if he found Amelie's history, both in her hand and others of their family, because I sincerely doubt it sheds him in a good light.

Breathing deeply, I approach the huge cupboards, shelves, boxes, all crammed full with diaries, books, paintings – everything that you would expect to find in a woman's history which spans a thousand and eighty six years really! But as I near closer, I become more and more nervous, which is heightened when I hear something moving behind me.

"Argh!" I scream, jumping around the corner and turning back to look at the attacker. I see Oliver's skills are already taking effect – even though I've had one fighting session in which I got my ass kicked – as I don't try and fight or even run, simply identify them.

"Claire, there isn't a need to react like that," Myrnin says, his voice amused at my reaction. He wraps his arms around my waist as he appears around the corner, pulling me close to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, confused as to why he is standing in the archives with me. I left him in the lab, doing some analysis, so I don't see why he is here.

"I set the machine to run and decided that you probably would need someone with you, to either help you understand the language or… for support," he explains quietly, kissing my neck.

"Thank you," I whisper back, leaning backwards into him and pressing a hand to the back of his head, his long curly hair swinging to the side.

"Come on and let's get searching," he says grimly. "Remind me _why_ you want this information, anyway," he queries, and I realise that I never actually told him why I wanted to come here.

"I want to know her family tree, to see if there is any connection between her and you," I shrug and he looks frightened.

"You realise the types of people that are in her family?" he asks me, and I shrug again. "Let me just say, the very _best_ of them, besides Amelie and her mother, include rapists and thieves."

"The worst is Bishop," I finish lazily, knowing the answer… but he shakes his head grimly.

"Unfortunately, that isn't the case; he simply destroyed those worse than him before you could ever have met them," he explains quietly, his tone sombre and dark. "They murdered dozens of people, threw others off their thrones to claim them for their own and pretty much blundered their way through life. By the time that Bishop was in the family, he was seen as a weak Bishop, someone who wasn't as strong as the others in the family… that's why he married Amelie's mother – she was 'acceptable' for someone of his level in the family," he says, moving with me to sit at the table in front of Amelie's archives.

"I take it that this is why he behaved as he did, towards Amelie and everyone else?" I confirm, finally understanding why he was as he was. It isn't an excuse – especially since Amelie managed to be as far away as possible from him – but it sort of… no; there _are_ no buts in this case. "Did he behave to try and 'live up' to those fools before him?" I continue, and he nods. He sits down in the chair by the table and pulls me into his lap, leaning over to grab one of the books from the shelf.

He flips through the book and comes to rest on a page, turning it to show me. It is a family tree, exactly what I wanted Amelie to produce for me, and I gasp when I read the names on it. I _know_ these names, I know them from my studies: they are famous French criminals, some German and Spanish in there as well, as well as English… but the one I notice the most is Charles the Fat – he was one of the kings of France before he was pushed aside for another king – Hugo, I believe he was called.

"Yes, my dear, he most certainly tried to live up to them: by killing them, he managed it," Myrnin sighs heavily, knowing that this isn't particularly happy information. Inside of me is shock that someone could have a family so evil and be, in their own way, so loving. No matter what I have ever thought of Amelie being unable to love, to see what she is descended from, she loves more than anyone in the entire world… perhaps it is because she had a 'normal' mother, someone who wasn't one of these people, I don't know…

"What happened to her Mother?" I ask quietly, knowing the story probably won't be happy… what am I saying? Of _course_ it won't have been happy – Amelie regrets the death of her mother all the time and for her to have died so young shows something must have been wrong.

"I can only go on what Amelie described as her symptoms, which are hazy with a distance between the event and remembering, but it sounds as if cyanide was used on her," Myrnin says grimly, bowing his head in respect to the murdered mother of Amelie.

"That's awful!" I exclaim, in shock that such a thing could happen to someone.

"That's Bishop for you… he didn't feel he 'deserved' to have such a normal and loving wife – he wanted to prove to firstly his parents, and then anyone who was watching, that he didn't deserve to have been struck off the family tree for being weak minded," Myrnin explains, his tone deepening further at the mention of Bishop again. Too late, I realise that Myrnin was drained and nearly _killed_ by this man who was deemed 'weak' in his family; if he was weak, I would have hated to see his family before him.

"How would his family before know that he was weaker than them?" it suddenly strikes me to ask. "I mean, wouldn't they be dead?"

Myrnin's smile returns but it is a bitter approximation of his lovable grin – it scares me almost to see it. "Oh no, they weren't dead, my sweetheart. Look at the family tree – who is the topmost name on the tree?" he gets me to look at it in closer detail.

"Erm… it is Phillipe de Devineau," I pronounce in my most French accent, which sounds appallingly fake when he repeats it, his lilting Welsh accent which still lingers picking up the words and making them sound like music.

"And his death date?"

"Well, he was born in 09 BC and it says his death was… holy guacamole, it says he died in _1014AD_!" I burst out, the maths unable to calculate in my head. "That would mean he was over a thousand years old when he died… oh… was he a vampire?" it clicks into my head, clarity regained, that he must have been a vampire to live that long.

"Very good, Claire," Myrnin smiles at me, and the smile resembles his normal one much more, although there are still remnants of the bitterness in his eyes. "He and his wife, Marion, were vampires and they were the first vampires. _They_ were the ones who could reproduce together – like Amelie and Sam – and they had two children, twins. One was the ancestor of you and Amelie, and the other was my own – John. They watched as their ruthless ways became more and more diluted throughout the generations before deciding, before they had even _seen_ Bishop, that he would be the weakest of them all and should be kicked out. So they, once he was of age, married him off to a beautiful – but normal and an entire pacifist – girl and ensured he had a good title… but he did everything he could to prove that the way he was classified was wrong and that he was more brutal than anyone in their family for a long time."

"So why is Amelie as she is… just Amelie?" I ask, confused. After all, if her father was such a psychopath, surely, as his only child, it would be easy for her to follow in his footsteps and become a raging idiot also?

"She had her mother – she kept her sane and made her realise that she was above the stereotyping of their family from throughout the years; although her mother was never _quite_ sure what family she had married into, she suspected, from the journals Amelie's father kept from past relatives, that they were descended from vampires somehow. She did everything she could to ensure that her daughter did not follow in her father's footsteps, although this meant that she had to make her daughter hate her own father," he explains, and I feel a rush of pride for Amelie's mother. She most likely died simply because she didn't want her daughter to be a savage lune who killed simply to make vampire relatives love her more and accept her back into the clan. "Oh, and the fact that she was a girl meant Bishop didn't particularly wish to teach her the ways… if she was male, there would have been _much_ more chance that she would have turned evil also," Myrnin drops in the age old sexism between males and females and how males would get the 'best' jobs (not in this case) and follow their fathers whilst the females would learn to do what the mothers did best…

"I think she must have preferred to be a girl," I say quietly, leaning my head against Myrnin. This will all give me nightmares, knowing that _I_ am descended from these as well… I wish I had listened to Amelie – this doesn't sound so bad, but it is shaking me to my core to find out what types of people they are… I wish I hadn't have came now. I have my answer, I should go. "So her mother was killed by her father because she ensured that Amelie never followed him. Because she followed her mother instead, is that why Amelie said at the Welcoming Feast for Bishop all those years ago that she had never sworn an oath to him – because her mother ensured she never fell under his spell?" I remember how she said she had never done such a thing and wonder if it fits in well here.

He smiles, and this time it is entirely natural. He presses his lips to my forehead and breathes in deeply as he nods. "Yes, you are right, my little Claire. She never swore to him because her mother told her not to, and as she died Amelie felt that she needed to follow her mother's wishes and never swear to him. To do so would be like desiccating her mother's grave."

I nod slowly, wondering whether or not I can escape from here without him questioning me. I can't face this anymore – I have learnt so much and yet so little at the same time; her life was just so awful… I _want_ to know more, but I daren't because I don't think I could cope living with all that information.

"Come, my sweet, let us leave this awful place and return to our work," Myrnin senses my discomfort here and stands up, leaving me in his arms. He zooms out, leaving the book on the desk, and we return to our home, me breathing heavily.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just want to check something," I say to him, rushing up the stairs and heading to one of the windows on the side facing Amelie's house. We never seem to get the chance to use the hot tub or the swimming pool – we are just always either separated, saving the world or saving Amelie… nothing ever gives, does it?

As I approach the window, I suspect what I will see. I am right; Amelie is staring out of the window coolly, but in pain, in my direction and her eyes connect with mine as I look up to meet her gaze. My eyesight means I can see across the half acre or so land between us as if it is mere metres, and I read the emotions in her eyes perfectly, although I wish I couldn't. Pain is evident there again, and loss…

"You found what you wanted to know then," she mouths to me, a tear trickling down her cheek. I nod slowly, sombrely, and she does the same, squeezing her eyes shut before reopening them. "I trust that you found your answers and will _never_ go looking in my past again. Is that clear?" she confirms, looking back at me in defiance and anger… she just snapped back there – but with this past she has had, I cannot blame her.

"That's clear," I mouth back and she nods, turning away from the window and letting the thick curtain fall back to cover the darkened window.

**I'm so sorry for your past, I didn't know… I wouldn't have gone there if I knew… I'm sorry… **I begin to write this and almost send it to Amelie before hesitating – we have covered everything and for me to give her pity would mean I would have to let it loose from the confinement in my chest. Every time I would see her, my heart would ache for the pain she has felt. I don't want to do that – I want us to simply be a normal (if slightly dysfunctional) happy family and for everything to be sorted.

So I clear the message and head downstairs, all the while hoping to erase the information entirely from my head. But it won't leave… it is etched there… forever…

* * *

**Depressing? Well… just think, only a few (ish) more chapters and THEN THERE IS THE SEQUEL!**

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!**_

**Vicky xx**


	63. Run, Rabbit, Run

**Chapter 63:**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter xD**

**OMG, got my GCSE results yesterday - 8A*s and 7As, along with a level 2 in prep for working life, but my A in Spanish is getting remarked as the ControlledAssessments should have been an A* not what they were lol! So could have another A*!**

* * *

_Claire's POV – about 2 weeks later from the end of last chapter:_

So it is clear to me that we all are connected, from the vampires at the beginning of the family dynasties of me and Amelie, as well as Myrnin, Sam and Michael. Sam still seems dubious about the link between himself and Myrnin, but with Amelie, myself _and_ Myrnin confirming this, he cannot do anything but accept it. I mean, it isn't as if he hates Myrnin or anything, just realising that there is a connection between them all probably shocked him.

I look over the three different possible helpful aids for Amelie giving birth that Myrnin and I have procured: one of them is entirely for helping with her vitamin deficiency, which she can begin to take now. One of them thickens her blood as well as does some other things which are too complicated to explain, whilst the final is a weird combination of many things including my hair and Myrnin's blood – why that was necessary, I don't know, but I doubt it will work. Myrnin is in charge of making another one today, whilst I get the _joys_ of attending another fighting training session with Oliver.

"See you later, honey," I say to Myrnin, wrapping my arms around his back to lean over and kiss his cheek softly. Then, I rush away to the door to get through the house to the portal, just to have my way blocked by a relaxed looking Myrnin, who is leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Jeez, no fair with the excessive speed use thing – it's not my fault that I'm slow! What do you want, anyway?" I say, hand over my immobile heart in fright that he is there.

"Oh, only to do this," he says, pulling me into his arms. I relax into them, forgetting that I need to be in Oliver's office in less than ten minutes and was going to get a mocha first, and let him lift my head up to kiss my lips gently at first, then more passion turning the kiss fiercer and with more strength.

My hands reach down his chest and pull his shirt up from its position tucked into his trousers, to reveal his perfectly muscled chest. His hands reach down to do the same to my top but I manage to bat his hands away and wrench my lips from his, my hair a huge mess.

"I need to go," I remind him, my face matching his crestfallen expression. "I'll be back in a few hours and I have a feeling I am going to need cheering up… help me?" I request, grinning slightly as he lights up again.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," he smirks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He takes my hand and holds it tightly for a moment, refusing to allow me to move further away than an arm span. Then he lets me go and smiles at me as I walk away whilst turned to face him…

"You're late," Oliver says coolly as I enter the office, sorting my hair out as I move. I glance at the clock and realise that the little kissing session with my husband lasted nearly fifteen minutes, meaning that I am just over five minutes late.

"I, erm, lost track of time," I excuse myself, blushing slightly.

"I don't want to know," he responds sharply, standing up and walking towards the room in the back of the office. "Basically, I am willing to allow everything you have said to me in recent days to slide over the top of my head: you are going to be losing enough without me putting in excessive force simply because you insulted me recently," he grins, but I get a strange feeling from his grinning…

"Oliver, why are you actually teaching me how to fight?" I know I have asked him this before, but I need to double check. I don't get why he is being so nice all of a sudden, and I can only hope that he doesn't have some ulterior motive in terms of Morganville and using that Amelie is pregnant to his advantage.

He takes a deep breath and sits down on the corner of his desk, looking at his hands for a moment. Then he looks up and smiles at me slightly before returning to his normal grim self. "Amelie asked me to. As you are most likely aware, she is worried that she is going to die in the course of this pregnancy and she wants to ensure that you know how to fight… I couldn't turn down her request, so I agreed. Is that enough of an explanation for you?" he sighs at the end, and I know that, whilst he doesn't love her (as that would just be _wrong_), he is concerned for Amelie and her life.

"Thanks Oliver… I never thought I would say this, but it isn't so bad, learning to fight from you," I say, instantly regretting it. He smiles vindictively and stands up again, walking through to the other room.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he laughs in a way which reminds me of the way that a super villain laughs in the films. "I will work you harder now than I was going to… prepare for hell!" he says, and I walk past him into the back room. He shuts the door and locks it, scaring me slightly before I remember that it was Amelie who ordered this, so he isn't going to hurt me. Dare I say that Oliver seems to have become a little more of a pussycat recently, and got more bark than bite?

~x~

"Ow!" I exclaim, as the back of my head connects with the concrete floor for the 15th time straight. "Oliver, you're killing me!" I yell, as he continues to straddle me and wraps his hands around my neck tightly.

"You are _supposed_ to be fighting to get up from here, rather than stating the obvious," he hisses at me, his fangs sinking down with the effort he is obviously going to in order to fight me.

"I _really_ don't like you, you know," I say, narrowing my eyes as I focus my attention on where to attack. There is no point attacking his hands – I can't reach them properly and, to be honest, it isn't like I need the air: his choking of me is sort of pointless at the minute. So where left? I suppose I could go for his legs, but no – they're to the side of me and I can't reach them.

I tense my knee slightly before smiling, having realised I have the _perfect_ place to attack. So I jab my knee upwards, grinning as he yells in pain and crumples off to the side, the shock most likely the reason he is in this position rather than actual pain…

"You really actually did that?" he gasps in shock, as I stand up and hand a hand down to him to help him up. He takes it and stands with me, as if he is finally seeing me in a different light. "Good use of logic there, Claire, but that will only work for a few seconds, as in a battle situation the shock wouldn't last long, and only if the attacker was male," he says, and I smile – he gave me a compliment! I should be in shock – he has never done that before!

"Thanks," I say with another grin. "Do you want to, like, go again?" I suggest and his eyebrows rise in shock.

"You realise you need to find yourself another way to get me off you, or to stop me actually getting you in the first place, since I will be suspecting that now?" he says and I nod, smiling still – this should be fun.

"Three, two, one, GO!" I yell, and watch as he comes closer and closer to me, running full speed ahead. Wait, wait, wait… NOW! As soon as I think this, I spin around and under his leaping body, turning around instantly to be alert as he comes to attack again. "Come on, big boy, can you fight me down now?" I taunt him, leaping onto one of the handily placed boxes to escape his searching hands. After many, _many_, failures in fights with him, I seem to finally understand how to harness the power inside of me and turn it, along with the logistics of the fighting, into results which I am happy with.

He follows me up, and I dance along them, trying to distract him as much as possible so that when I act, he will not realise what I am going to do.

"You're getting yourself trapped in the corner, Claire," he says lazily, and as if he is going to come in for the attack slowly, stealthily.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" I yell, whirling around and throwing a punch straight into his jaw, breaking it instantly – it won't bother him for more than about ten seconds, but it gives me chance for throwing him off the boxes. I jump down after him, but he is already up and looking rather angry.

He throws me onto the floor, this time on my front so that I cannot kick him in the balls again, and pulls my arms behind my back. I try to wrench myself up from the floor and fight back, but I cannot manage, and he digs his knee into my back to prove his point.

"Now _that_ was a good attempt, little Claire," he says, sounding pleased with my efforts. He releases me and helps me up as I helped him, smiling at me as he does. That is the scary thing – Oliver is smiling at _me_… that never normally happens. "I think that if you manage to increase your speed at least slightly, you will have the edge. I think that if you keep on with the gym workouts and come to fight with me once a week you will be ready for… anything that could come!" he says, and I grin widely.

"Are you serious?" I say, happy about the fact that I am already a good enough fighter in only a couple of weeks. "That's really great Oliver, thank you! Thanks for teaching me…" I trail off, not knowing what to say to someone who, up until a few months ago, was our enemy.

"That's quite alright, Claire," he says, but this time the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to be getting on with… please go home and take a shower. You stink," he rolls his eyes and the touchy feely, smiley, Oliver has gone and is back to being his sarcastic self.

"See ya, Ollypop!" I raise a hand behind my head in a departing signal as I walk through the portal and back to my house. I slam the door shut but don't enter the lab to greet Myrnin; instead, I follow Oliver's advice and take a shower, realising as I do just _how_ much I stink… ew!

When I am finished in the shower, I head down into the lab but Myrnin doesn't seem to register my arrival – as I do so, he continues to pour an exact amount of some chemical I cannot identify into a pipette tube before heating it over a flame – the amount of safety gear he is wearing to protect himself from the possibility of the flames suggests to me that it is a dangerous experiment and perhaps I ought to leave the lab. He knew what he was going to be doing when he decided to make this, so evidently decided to do it when I was out of the lab in order to protect my weaker body.

So what do I do? I could read, but that is slightly boring. I could see Amelie, but she is still a little sore about me poking into her past and our shared family tree – but she seems to forget that we are related when this crops up… no wonder I forced Myrnin to take the meds for her last night rather than going myself – so I don't fancy going there. Sam is probably asleep because he spent all of last night trying to put together some nursery equipment from the flat pack boxes but just ended up breaking it all… I have a feeling DIY lessons are on the cards for his next birthday!

So who does that leave? Hmmm… it leaves Michael! I haven't seen him in like a week – I think Neil returns soon so I could ask him about what he thinks Eve's plans are… after all, she quite blatantly has never stopped loving Michael and Neil was just a rebound…

I head through the portal, clenching my phone in my hand as tightly as possible without breaking it with my vampire strength and into the Glass House where… _Michael is composing again_! I haven't seen him doing this in so long – he took a massive break after Eve dumped him as she was his muse, before he started again when Lindsay came around. However, I can't remember him writing since around Christmas time – that was the last time I can consider thinking that he has written a song. It isn't as if his fans are waiting – they all think he finished with the last one because he told them all that: he isn't aging so he cannot continually release album after album. So I guess these songs are just for the fun of it, or to play in Common Grounds, as I know he is _certainly_ rolling in the money after the success of his two albums.

"Claire, you're here!" he exclaims, looking up from his guitar to give me a smile that would have stopped my heart if I was human. "Anything in particular or…?" he asks, and I bite my lip. I'd love to hang out with him for a bit but I don't want to interrupt his music making, especially when he has been 'barren' for so long.

"Just looking for Eve – is she here?" I lie smoothly, deciding that hanging out with Eve and Jennie for a little while is a pretty great substitute.

"Nahh, she's at her house," he says, looking back at his guitar with a sense of longing. "I've just had a stroke of inspiration so I don't want to push you out or anything…" he says, slightly awkwardly about pushing me out of a house in which I once resided, but I get the hint.

"I was going anyway," I inform him honestly, giving him my own approximation of the heartstopping smile which is probably like one millionth of the wattage he has managed to procure in his angelic one. "Have fun writing, Michael. I'll see ya later, when you've written the next masterpiece of the world!" I laugh, mussing up his hair on the way back to the portal, something which causes him to make an indignated sound. Well, he shouldn't do it to me if he doesn't want to have it done to him! the same goes to Sam!

I portal into Eve's house, but knock on the archaic wooden door that makes the portal as so she can decide whether or not she wants me in.

"Come on in, Claire," she calls through from the other room. "I need to talk to you!" she continues, and I get a rush of fear. What if she has realised that her two weeks of bliss with Michael _isn't_ where her heart wants to go so she is dumping him again? I couldn't cope with that type of knowledge, not when I know it is my job (and Myrnin's) to ensure that Amelie doesn't die during her pregnancy. Oh yeah and she just happens to be my 'Gran', which makes it all the worse. Not to mention the entire debacle with _me_ being able to have a child with Myrnin, but not yet, and then just the added stress of having to learn to fight for _no_ reason other than Amelie wanting it: with all that going on, I would just blab to Michael instantly.

"What's up, Eve?" I ask her straight before turning to Jennie in her crib. "Heya Jennie! How is the best princess in the world today?" I coo to her, tickling her little chubby cheek softly before sitting on the sofa next to her mother.

"Right, about Michael…" she says hesitantly and I raise my hands in the air at once.

"If you are about to say that you are dumping him, don't tell me!" I throw in instantly. "I have enough problems of my own rather than adding the worry for Michael in on top of that. So if it _is_ that, change the subject," I continue and she smiles slightly before shaking her head.

"I don't want to dump the love of my life," she confirms and I breathe a sigh of relief. "However, I _am_ confused…" she says, which is almost as bad.

"Confused as in you don't know who you want to be with confused, or entirely different confused?" I ask, wondering where this could be going.

"Confused as in I know he is a vampire so cannot age and I worry that he expects me or something to turn into a vampire just to be with him forever," she replies. Wow… that is _so_ not what I expected to hear. Definitely not…

"Honey, he loves you as you are and he isn't going to want you to change," I say, taking her hand in my own gently. I have to be so careful with her – and Jennie – because since everyone I hang out with is a vampire, I don't have to monitor my strength… I am the youngest so even my strongest is nothing compared to them.

"But I'm going to grow old and die and he isn't," her lip quavers and I pull her in close for a hug.

"He knows that and whilst it may scare him, he doesn't want anything from you other than your happiness," I feel confident talking for Michael on this point because I know it is the truth and nothing but the truth. "After all, your baby is human as well. Wouldn't it be worse to take away you from her in that way?" I complicate basically saying that a human mother for a human baby is better because she will be able to experience the usual things such as old age and such with at least one parent…

"I guess you're right," she sniffles and tightens her grip on me. "Now, who is up for some Ben and Jerrys? It was half price in the shop so I bought some Pfish Food!" she changes the subject, perking up as she mentions her own ice cream. But I have one more point to press first.

"Eve, have you told Neil about this?" I ask her, and she freezes. Slowly, very slowly, she shakes her head. "Eve, you _have_ to! Where is he, for god's sake?"

"He is coming back next week," she says simply. "I swear, Claire, I'm going to tell him then. I don't want to lead him on any longer… it's so hard to pretend in the phonecalls and the texts… I love Michael, not him, and I never stopped. We have a baby together and that was pretty much the confirmation of our love," she continues, before I get a _very _bad feeling.

"What?" a male voice comes from behind us, and this confirms my bad feeling. Shit – why didn't I hear him coming in? "Eve, what are you talking about?" Neil says.

Oh… _bollocks!_

* * *

**This happened WHY, I hear you ask? Well… it happened in this chapter – this mess which switched from thing to thing to thing – because I wanted it to fit in but it wasn't big enough to be it's own chapter. Why did Neil walk in? because a) I wanted him to and b) I don't want him clogging up my next story – it's gonna be big enough as it is, let alone with fringe characters…**

**So 10 reviews & I'll update - I'm doing 6 A-levels next year alone, so I've got more than enough to do!**

**Vicky xx**


	64. Departures

**Chapter 64:**

**Sorry for not updating for a while - forgot about it, had other things to do, and didn't exactly get many reviews to motivate me to update this story.**

**I don't own anything**

**/rereads the chapter and goes WHOA because she's forgotten everything that happens here!**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

Eve turns around, her face as pale as, well, mine, and she gulps. "Neil… you're back… I wasn't expecting you," she says quietly, standing up to face him. I twist away as far as possible to give them privacy in this obviously difficult moment, but not wanting to leave incase things get nasty.

"Evidently," he hisses back, and the venom in his voice is evident. What isn't _quite_ as obvious is the pain which is causing the venom to strike out at Eve – he is hurt at what he has obviously just heard. Shit, why couldn't I have been a better vampire and protected her? Why couldn't I have been able to tell when he entered so that she would shut up and not reveal this information until she was in a better set up? I am such a bad friend…

"Claire, could you take Jennie to Common Grounds or something please?" Eve turns to me and asks this of me quietly. I nod, keen to be able to get out of the increasingly tense room, and begin to gather up the equipment the baby needs just as Neil protests.

"No, I think Jennie should stay here," Neil spits out, grabbing my arm to stop me moving. I could rip it out of his arm – and probably his arm out of his socket at the same time – but I don't want to be quite so obviously vampiric and show just how much I am different to him and Eve. That isn't the message that should be across, especially since the baby's father real father _is_ a vampire… that wouldn't be good.

"I think _my_ baby should be out of this situation," Eve contradicts him sharply. "Claire, take her. Please," she continues, turning to look at me with a pleading expression. I nod and pull my arm out of Neil's grasp easily, but carefully, before picking up Jennie.

"Text me when you want her back," I whisper, just so that only she can hear. She nods and watches as I walk towards the portal – even though it is night, so this should be fun to explain to Oliver – and slip through. I wouldn't take a human baby out with me walking through the streets to Common Grounds: she may be protected by the band on her wrist and by a vampire, but I am a new vampire and the others don't always heed attention to the protection issued…

"Claire, I understand that it is nighttime, so why on earth are you using the portal?" Oliver asks in a bored tone, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Neil found out about everything that is going on with Jennie and Eve and Michael and so Eve asked me to bring her here and I didn't think it would be wise to be taking a baby through the streets at night," I explain, dumping the bag in one of the chairs and lifting Jennie into the air with both arms.

"No, you are quite right," he surprisingly agrees with me. "Morganville is not a safe place at night for a child; therefore, I shall allow you this lapse in your training programme," he continues, sighing slightly as he sets his pen down and looks up. I turn to look at him and see a strange expression on his face as he looks at the little monster, shaking his head slightly.

"It's quite loud out there, is it alright if I keep her back here?" I ask him, pulling a face as I test to see whether or not this would be deemed pushing my luck. His face turns calculating as if he cannot decide whether or not I should be able to keep her back here, and I worry for a minute that he will say she can't.

"I need someone to work in the shop," he shrugs. "I cannot, since I worked earlier and the distinctive lack of sleep must worry some of the students who see me regularly. Leave the baby with me and you go and work… I shall pay you of course," he says, smiling. Oh my god… he wants to sit with the kid… what is _wrong_ with this world at the minute?

"Let me get this straight," I say, putting Jennie in one arm and covering my head with the other hand. "_You,_ human hater, want me to leave a defenceless baby with you whilst I go and serve _coffee_? Seriously, you want me to leave a baby with a vampire? Jeez, what is up with the world?" I exclaim, shaking my head.

"Incase you have forgotten, Claire, you are a vampire also and she seems pretty happy to leave her with you," Oliver reminds me, and I grit my teeth to stop myself saying something I could regret in the future. "Also, her father is a vampire. Therefore, I don't see the problem with leaving her here," he continues, and I shake my head again.

"Of course you wouldn't, just like Myrnin wouldn't," I say quietly, knowing that this is the truth. Neither of them understands just how dangerous they are to the human race, that if they were angered they would react as they did before the rules and regulations of Morganville – they would kill. If Jennie wouldn't shut up, he would probably crush her windpipe or something like that.

"Don't compare me to that fool," he snaps, and shows the dangerous side instantly, proving my point.

"Oliver, I think you have forgotten just how dangerous you are," I say, sitting down with a gurgling Jennie in the chair in front of him. "How do I know that you weren't a baby lover in the past… but a baby lover for drinking their blood? I don't, and I doubt Eve would be happy with me taking that risk," I continue, and he smiles in an exasperated manner.

"Do _not_ confuse me with Charles or any other paedophile vampire," he hisses, and I can tell that I have hit a raw nerve. "Claire, I have never and would never hurt a child, no matter how much they riled me…"

"You wanted to kill me, and Eve, and Shane, and Michael as well," I remind him softly, shaking my head. "You tried to kill me a good billion times and I distinctly remember you _licking__the__wound__Jason__caused__…_ I mean, EW! Just cause you're a vampire doesn't mean that you need to do something so disgusting!" I continue, shivering with repulsion at the memory.

"Things were different then, Claire," he reminds me, sounding almost wistful of the change. "There are things happening, things that I cannot even begin to explain. All you need to know is that I am most definitely on your and Amelie's side and to hurt a child would be an abomination against everyone and everything… my God wouldn't allow it. I don't mean to go all religious but it is the truth and that if you can trust me with one thing, it would be this life in front of me," he sounds entirely sincere. It's as if I can only trust him now, not even remember the horrific things he has done in the past. If he has changed so much that he can appear to be so genuine, I supposed I ought to trust him.

"If you do _anything_ that means that she is hurt or Eve finds out I let you take her, then I can _guarantee_ you will not live to see the next day," I hiss at him, before handing Jennie out to him. "I want the door to be kept open so that I can hear her and if there is _anything_ whatsoever, bring me back in here. I also want $25 per hour, deal?" I say boldly, and his eyebrows rise slightly but he nods.

"Deal," he shrugs, and takes the extended bundle of joy from my arms. "Go to work then, Claire… just clear tables and such, as you can't make the coffee – wouldn't want my customers to be poisoned," he smirks, and it is hard for me to remember that he isn't like us – he is an older vampire who has no concerns for anyone. It is hard to remember anything he has done to make us not be friends… I can only hope that he doesn't make me regret this offer of, well, babysitting because if he does, I can guarantee Michael and Eve will make me regret it a million times over.

OoOo

Work isn't as bad as I thought it would be: it isn't strenuous at all (although that is probably because I am a vampire and don't get tired out with mundane things such as waiting tables) and the only problem I have is guaranteeing I keep my speed to a regular human one so the college students don't realise I am not human.

"Claire, she wants her nappy changing," Oliver calls through, quiet enough so that only the vampires will hear but none of them are going to care. I roll my eyes – it is the second time in the two hours we have been here – but head through to the baby and the male vampire who is holding the squirming baby at arm's length.

"Sheesh, Oliver, you can drink blood but not be able to stomach a baby's poop?" I say with a wicked grin, which makes him shoot me a dark look.

"Your sense of smell is not as refined as mine; therefore I see no need for me to suffer through intense stench which would probably require extensive psychotherapy to rid from my mind the scent," he argues back, making me roll my eyes even further.

"Fine, give her to me!" I exclaim, holding her at arm's length as the strength of the scent hits me… ew, it's even stronger than last time. "Seriously, Jennie, what have you been _eating_?" I wrinkle my nose up as I lie her on Oliver's desk, ignoring his looks of contempt as I begin to strip off her babygro and remove the disgusting nappy.

"Here, have another one," he says, and I cannot help but smile as the absurdity of _Oliver_ handing me a nappy hits me.

"Hand me the babywipes first," I order and he does so, barely pinching the wipe with the tips of his fingers, as if he thinks it can pass the poo onto him. "Jeez, Oliver, the wipes are the clean part!"

"Remind me to get a new bin… even bleach won't rid it of that stench," he mutters as I drop the second nappy of the night (along with the soiled wipes and such) into the bin.

"No probs, I bet you can now use that one as your tie-dye clothing bin – I think they need a bit of colour added to them," I grin, picking up the freshly cleaned baby who begins to squirm in my arms.

He is about to respond when my phone buzzes with a text from Eve:

**You can bring her back now, Claire. Thanks… Neil has gone. E xx**

"Ok, well I'm off now, so just give my earnings to Myrnin, 'kay?" I say to Oliver, who looks both relieved and slightly upset for Jennie to be leaving.

"Translation, I will leave your money in your living room so that I don't _have_ to speak to that dog," he replies snootily, but I flip him off.

Here, I walk through the portal and into Eve's living room, where she is standing waiting for Jennie to return. She wipes her red eyes from the streaming tears and makes an effort to smile as I walk through. I place Jennie in her crib and dump the bag on the floor before wrapping Eve up in a huge hug, feeling her break down in my embrace.

"I did it, Claire, I told him, but he didn't take it well," she whispers, and I move her from standing to sitting on the sofa. "He packed his bags and is staying at his parent's house… oh Claire, I don't know what to think or do!" she explains, sighing deeply.

"Honey, you love Michael and you said so yourself earlier – you were going to get out of this as soon as he returned so it isn't as if you just did something you never were going to do," I remind her, pulling back to look her in the eyes. She nods, agreeing with me. "I remember you said that Neil got that offer with the hospital in Chicago, didn't he, but Amelie refused to let him leave? Well, couldn't I see if she will let him leave now that the circumstances have changed? Would that make everything easier?" I realise now that the reason he wasn't allowed to leave was because Amelie knew about Michael and Eve being Jennie's parents and to allow his child to leave town, and he being unable to, would be pure torture.

"You could do that?" she asks, apparently amazed that I could have such sway in the town.

"We're related and she owes me, remember?" I remind her, shaking her shoulder slightly. "I'm sure it will be possible… then you will never have to see Neil again, will you?" I say, smiling at her as she grins slightly.

"Thank you, Claire, for everything," she whispers, before crying again.

I stay with her for another hour or so until she drops off to sleep, so I lean her against the back of the sofa and cover her in a blanket. From here, I head to the front door and slip through it, breathing in the cool evening air that is about at 4am. I sprint through the streets, noting a distinct increase in speed since I began the stupid excessive gym training thing, and head up towards the Glass House but turn down the road before Lot Street. This is the shortcut to Amelie and Sam's house, as well as my own, rather than going right the way around and through town.

I walk up to the house and knock at the front door, waiting for a long time for someone to answer the door. Finally, one of Amelie's servants opens the door and smile at me in a slightly disturbing way: just because I seem to spend half my life here doesn't mean that they know everything about me!

"Do you know where she is?" I ask the servant I _think_ is called Jonny, who nods.

"She is in the office," he replies, in an accent I _think_ is Irish, but I cannot be sure – it could also be Welsh or even Scottish. "Mr Glass is in the living room, if you wanted to know," he continues, and I barely manage to stifle a laugh at hearing Sam being addressed as 'Mr Glass'.

"Thanks," I say with a smile, turning back to dash up the stairs in an awkward manner: I've never normally _spoken_ to the servants before, so how do I say anything? I can't – that's the issue.

I knock on the study door and she bids me to enter, which I do so quietly, shutting the door behind me. She looks up from a pile of paperwork, her harassed expression turning to a small smile as she sees my identity, and she stands up to greet me: people who know Amelie know that only the best people get this privilege.

"I need a favour," I say with a small smile at seeing her baby bump. She is wearing one of the simple dresses that I provided for her, with a pair of flower pumps, and her hair is tied back in a simple plait, and she moves forwards to give me a hug. Something about her bump with the heartbeat confuses me slightly, but I guess it must just be my dodgy hearing – it sounds as if there is an echo, as if the heart isn't strong and fully formed…

"What is it, little one?" she asks me, reverting back, once again, to the 'little one' thing that she and Myrnin used to use.

"First of all, I'm not a little one," I say sharply, and she smiles and nods in agreement. "Secondly, the favour is for Eve… she and Neil have split up and he knows about Jennie – he doesn't know the mechanics of how it has happened; only that he isn't the father. I want you to allow him to leave town for that job which is still open to him in Chicago, if that is alright?" I ask, pulling away from her embrace slightly to judge her reaction.

She seems as if she is contemplating this before she bites her lip. "This will make you, as well as Eve and Michael, happy, no?" she confirms and I nod.

"If you do this, then that would mean that Eve and Michael would be happy which would make me happy," I confirm, and she smiles again.

"Well you are the only one I _truly_ care about being happy, though don't say that to Sam or Michael," she says, and it feels like she really _is_ my Grandmother: the whole playing favourites thing is an age old thing, and Sam _does_ play favourites with Michael because he is his grandson… Amelie and I are pretty much Grandmother and Granddaughter, but there are lots of kinks in the relationship, including the many times she has threatened to kill me before we found out we were related. Rather, before _she_ found out we were related, since she didn't bother to tell me at first…

"So will you let him leave?"

"I will let him leave in three days time – I shall have Oliver inform him of this opportunity to leave," she says with a smile, before wrapping me into another hug. Since she has been pregnant, she has been much more touchy-feely, which is weird to be saying with Amelie but it is true… "But if he doesn't leave, then the offer is no longer valid after two weeks time. Is that fair?" she says and I nod, tightening my hold on her.

"Thank you, Amelie, for this," I whisper and she smiles, laughing slightly.

"Not a problem… if it makes you happy, then that is all that matters," she says, and my heart sinks slightly.

"Amelie, you realise that you _are_ going to make it through this, right?" I confirm as I pull away from her. I look at her harshly but she bites her lip and looks away. "_Listen__to__me_! Honestly, why do you have to be so _pessimistic_? You and I both know that you'll be fine, so let's just drop the poor me act and move on!" I rage, using my hands rather expressively as she simply stands there, looking shocked.

"I assure you, Claire, I did not mean to sound pessimistic," she finally says, after a long while of silence in which I begin to regret having such an outburst. She sighs deeply and walks back over to her desk, picking up a pen and begins to toss it in the air before catching it: it has to be _the_ most human I possibly have ever seen her – playing with stationary isn't something she would usually do.

"Ok then," I say, talking to break the awkward silence. "Well, I should probably get going – I will see you tomorrow or something?" I continue, and she looks up at me with a smile which looks so natural I cannot tell if it _is_fake or not.

"Yes, I suppose you shall," she sighs, before looking me straight in the eyes. There is something in there which haunts my mind instantly, a look of longing, desperation, confusion, lust… but the worst one of all is the _fear_. If Amelie is scared, then we all should be, and this is no exception. "Claire, promise me that you will always do what _you_ want to do, and not what someone else wants you to. Be your own person, free and independent," she sounds as if she is on her death bed, which I know she isn't: she has another month and a half to go before she pops – she is just being Amelie and being 'prepared'.

I smile slightly as I walk towards the door to the rest of the house and nod. "Yes, Amelie, I shall do. That is, as long as you promise to still be here in a thousand years time – deal?" I say with an edge in my voice, as if I am daring her to try and contest me.

"Deal," she says, and I feel some sort of pressure, weight, lift off my mind and body – her admitting she _will_ fight to survive is sort of something which I don't have to worry about as much.

"Goodbye, Amelie," I whisper before walking out of the door. As I glance back to shut the door, I notice that she has frozen with the pen in her hand, not even looking at anything. The clothes make her look young, so very young, and the plait makes her appear even younger but the look on her face is so frighteningly mature and aged, it sends a fresh spurt of fear and anxiety through me.

She cannot die. She cannot: after all, where would Morganville be without her?

* * *

**if you've fav'd/alerted this without reviewing, please review now.**

**10 reviews & I'll update :) - believe me when I say a) other stories and b) actually contemplating doing homework takes up a _lot_ of my time at the minute.**

**And, yk, having a life.**

**Vicky xx**


	65. Change

_Chapter 65:_

_So, enjoy this – you had better do or I send a revitalised (in a mean way) Oliver down to your house to kick you into enjoying it!_

_I also only just managed to find enough space to get in the whole Sam/Myrnin chat thing here…_

_I don't own anything_

* * *

_Two weeks after the end of last chapter:_

_ Sam's POV:_

I sit down in the living room of my home and wait for my… well, I don't actually know what Myrnin is to me, but I do know that it's a bit confusing since he doesn't actually know _which_ of his 'conquests' is my relative. Michael is supposed to be coming as well, since he is a relative of Myrnin as well, but he is probably still in the 'honeymoon' stage of his newly reignited relationship with Eve. I can't be anything but happy for them, as they did belong together, but I hope that the same issues as before don't come up and cause a problem. Especially when they have a child together… and with Michael's plans for the future.

"Hey, Gramps!" Michael exclaims as he comes through the door… smelling of sick. Let me guess, Jennie has been sick on him: it seems so strange to think that I am a Great-Grandad. Then again, at the same time, it seems strange to think that I, in a matter of _weeks_, am getting a second chance at being a Dad, a chance to raise a child with the woman that I love. We are going to be great parents and she is _not_ going to die. I know it.

"Michael, how are you?" I ask him with a smile, standing up to give him a hug as he enters. With the door being left open, I can hear a discussion between Amelie and Claire in Amelie's office, probably something to do with what Amelie's plans are for when she 'dies'. I mean _she __isn't __going __to __die_! That is so annoying, the way that she doesn't have _any_ self belief that she is going to be strong enough to not die…

"I wish that I didn't have a baby that likes to throw up on me before I leave the house," he grimaces, sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Yes, stay away from me!" I laugh, pushing him across the other side of the sofa to make a point.

"Just wait, Gramps, till your kid comes along and you aren't going to be smelling of roses either… not that I would _want_ to smell of roses," he, as usual, decides to contradict himself. This is something I am about to bring up but then our mutual ancestor, who is still alive, comes barrelling through the door and seems slightly awkward at the situation.

"Hello, Samuel, Michael," he says stiffly, dressed in… oh god, he has gone back to his crazy self and wearing the ridiculous clothing that I thought Claire had managed to dispose of. Evidently he kept himself a secret stash somewhere and decided that this would be the optimum time to wear them… of course.

"Myrnin," I reply in the same sort of tone; if there is like Amelie and Claire around, it isn't as awkward as now: I suppose that with those around we didn't have to talk about this. "What do you want?" I ask him, realising that it was him who called this meeting, not Amelie or even Claire… that girl. She draws so much power, so much respect, now, it's as if she _is_ Amelie, the way that she can make us do things. She scares me sometimes, and I am perfectly willing to admit that.

"I… I simply wanted to address the issue of relationships here," Myrnin replies, more than slightly awkwardly. Michael nods and smiles, motioning for him to take a seat, something which amuses me rather since this is my house not his! But I don't care; I simply nod in agreement, waiting for Myrnin to speak. We don't look anything alike but that's probably just because there are dozens of generations between us – or there could only be about five. I really don't know.

"Ok, we're listening," I say slowly, not wanting to let the awkward silence continue between us all because it is really awkward.

"I just want to say that we can just leave everything as they are, if you want, because I don't think that we need to complicate anything else in our lives," he says, thankfully, for I was beginning to get a little scared that he actually wanted to 'get to know us'. I mean, in a family sense. I don't think I could cope with even more complications in my life, especially since I can't remember the relation between him and Amelie. All I remember is that they are descended from the same original vampires, the ones who had the gene to reproduce and that the evil bastard called Bishop was actually the third most normal in Amelie's entire family…

"I agree," Michael says, before I hear a baby crying… "Baby monitor: Eve's asleep. Gotta go, so see ya later, Myrnin," he continues, dashing out of the room mere minutes after he entered. Well, this doesn't give me a lot of choice in what to say now, does it?

"I agree," I say finally, realising that Myrnin is waiting for an answer. That's all he's going to get from me. "Now, whilst you're here, there is a football match on. You want to watch it?" I suggest, trying to do a normal 'guy' thing to get him to come more into the modern world.

He shrugs and moves across to sit on the same sofa as me so we are both facing the ridiculously sized TV in this living room of the house: when Amelie had this built _why_ she felt it was necessary to have three different living rooms is beyond me… not to mention nine bedrooms complete with ensuite bathroom!

"Um, Sam," he says after about five minutes of watching the good old La Liga game.

"Yes, Myrnin?" I respond, not wanting to listen to him going on: I'm trying to watch the game! It's not often that I get chance to watch football, what with all the calamities that occur in Morganville, so his interrupting doesn't improve his standing with me.

"I don't know what is happening?" he says, making me want to hit my head against something or throw myself into the midday sun… he doesn't know what football is! My life is _o-v-e-r_!

Yet I manage to struggle through and try and explain it to him as it progresses, remembering that he's ancient and needs to be taught about the modern world. And I just about manage to stop myself snapping at him as he continually asks what the offside rule is, merely because I know it would cause more problems than it would solve.

And that's the only reason why Myrnin continues to breathe.

* * *

_Eve's POV (about a week after the bit above!):_

"Yes!" I cry, in response to the question Michael has just asked me… you should be able to tell what it is, since he is holding a velvet box in his hand which contains a ring, the type of which is an engagement.

I lean over to press my lips to his, my arms wrapping around his back in order to pull him closer to me as he deepens the kiss. This lasts for a good ten minutes or so, me leaning back further and further onto the sofa and wrinkling my best black dress but not caring because _he __asked __me __to __marry __him_!

Finally, he breaks the kiss with an excited look in his eyes. Then he takes my left hand and slides the ring onto my fourth finger, a sense of pride and happiness evident in the way which he completes this action.

I'm about to talk when I hear Jennie crying from upstairs… we have done this in an unorthodox way, haven't we? I mean, we had the baby together and only _now_ we're getting married – during my entire pregnancy, along with a little after it, we weren't even together!

"I'll get her," my darling angel Michael says with a grin, kissing my hand softly before scooting up the stairs. I waste no time in getting my phone out and speed dialling Claire, who sounds even more harassed as she answers this time than she did last week. Amelie is really making her stressed; I guess the way that she seems adamant she is going to die – I'm not supposed to know but Claire accidentally lets things slip: she wouldn't make a good CIA agent – isn't exactly making finding a cure or whatever to the problem any easier.

"Eve, what's up?" she says, as if she needs to get off the phone. I don't want to trouble her, even with something as big as this, but I rang her so it would look suspicious if I didn't have a reason for ringing her. There is a strange echoing noise as she speaks, as if she is in a room which wasn't designed for phone calls… but that could be _any_ room in that ridiculously huge house of hers!

"Michael asked me to marry him!" I squeal, looking at the ring on my finger in much more detail. It is white gold, encrusted with a huge rock in the middle - diamond, and probably cost a bomb, but it is mine and I _love_ it!

"Congrats Eve – he finally worked up the courage to ask you, did he?" she sounds happy for me and the echoing sound stops as if she has moved out of the room. "He bought the ring two weeks ago, so it's just been a matter of time!" she continues and I smile widely at this: of course he would have told her, she is his best friend…

"I know, it's amazing," I say, and I am about to get into everything and loads of details when she butts in.

"Look, Eve, I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of something and I need to get back to it," she says, sounding apologetic but the harassment is back. "I need to go – sorry… I'll see you tomorrow or something. Give my love to Jennie and Michael please. Ciao!" she cuts the phone off before I even have chance to say 'ok' for passing on my love… well, I guess that this is one of the benefits of me _not_ working with vampires (well not in the sense that I do) to find cures for other ones, who just happen to be pregnant… I have to say, it's a good thing I haven't been around Amelie when she has been a snappy, pregnant woman because I'd have laid right into her… and she wouldn't have liked that!

"Already on the phone to Claire," Michael teases, appearing right next to me silently. He sits on the sofa and I lean into him, kissing the underside of his jaw softly.

"Well yeah," I grin, the smile widening as his arms wrap around my stomach and pull me into him.

"Did you know that you're going to be related to Claire?" he says – does he think I don't pay attention or something?

"Cause you are Sam's Grandson and he is married to Amelie, who is some distant relation of Claire's, yeah, yeah, I know," I recite dully, before squirming at his tickling of me.

"Not just that: it turns out something like my great grandad, times like fourteen generations, is Myrnin," he drops into the conversation, but I sit bolt upright at this news.

"You are descended from _Myrnin_?" I squeal, my brain suddenly going into worry overdrive. "B-but, he is crazy! And _how_?" I continue, worrying that Michael could have the crazy gene – or, oh God, _Jennie_!

"Same way that Jennie was born – he has that stupid thing that gives him kids as well," Michael shrugs and I get that, although Claire has explained it like fifty million times in simply language, he doesn't get everything that is going on either. Well, her opinion of _simple_ language is my definition of complex – she has simplified it from the first time she explained. I looked at her blankly, as if she were some moron, when she spoke because she used so many complex words and such!

"Well I hope that you or Sam or Jennie didn't get the crazy gene like he did," I grumble, but he simply laughs.

"You'll be the first to know," he whispers into my ear before kissing it gently. I squeal and shake away but he grabs my shoulders and kisses my neck softly, before reaching over to my mouth… this will be a long night…

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

"Which annoying person that we know was it on the phone this time, my love?" Myrnin asks me with a grin, his hand lingering on my waist as I try to pass him to cross the lab.

"Eve telling me that Michael proposed," I sigh, tense and harassed with everything that is going on. We have now five different possibilities for Amelie and I have to say that I don't think _any_ of them will work. There is just something we are overlooking!

"That is excellent, but not worthy of your concentration," he says, tracing a pattern along my hip before removing his hand with a pained expression. I smile before getting to continue with one of the experiments I am in the middle of doing – I am currently doing three!

"I agree… I just want all of this to be over," I sigh, gesturing around the room. "I want to be able to live without worrying that someone is going to die. I want to be able to actually _use_ the hot tub outside, or the swimming pool, or be able to sit down and watch tv without feeling guilty that I should be doing something worthwhile… do you know what I mean?" I burst out, allowing some of my many frustrations out.

He chuckles and moves over to me, setting some of the chemicals he is using on the counter to wrap me up in a huge hug.

"Believe me, I agree," he whispers into my ear. "I want to be able to sit with you on that sofa and hold you in my arms without having to think whether or not everything in Morganville is steady today… I want to actually be able to read some of the books in the library simply to read, or show off my supreme swimming skills in the pool with you… still, there is only six weeks left," he brightens up slightly by the end as he kisses me softly.

I kiss him back before releasing him as the machine beeps – if I don't get to it now, I have to repeat a very fiddly experiment. That isn't something I want to do. So I sigh deeply and continue with my work, hoping that this can soon be over… If I were to be thinking logically, I'd know that there's no _way_ that this can be solved to the quality that we need in such a rapid time, yet I'm not thinking logically. All this means is that I'm panicking even more, even _more_ worried for Amelie because I just don't know how she's going to make it.

I've been telling _her _to be confident for the past weeks, ever since she started expressing doubts, yet I'm beginning to regret it now. I've not the strength to continually inform her that she'll be ok, not as I try to save her as well.

"Claire?" Myrnin's voice interrupts my thoughts as I'm methodically moving through the experiment, causing me to look at him. He appears concerned, his hand pressing suddenly into the small of my back in a comforting manner. "Everything will be ok, my love, I guarantee it," he tells me, trying to make me smile. He's wearing the grin that I can't help but smile back to, which gives him a sense of achievement.

Yet as I turn away, the smile disappears as I contemplate just unlikely we are to succeed. Amelie may die...and if she does, I'll blame myself.

* * *

**Whoa, stress in this penultimate chapter or what?**

**12 reviews & I'll update soon :)**

**Vicky xx**


	66. It's The Circle Of Life

**Chapter 66:**

**I'm really rather disappointed, guys. There are thousands of hits on this story every _month_, yet there's barely any reviews. This was so populatr & now it's just faded away.**

**Well, this is the final chapter & if I don't get many reviews, I'm not bothering with the sequel, let me tell you that. After all, if you're not going to give me something back, what's the point?**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Amelie's POV (three weeks later):_

Death is quite possibly one of the most painful things anyone has ever experienced: it is supposed to be, it is the last experience you have on this earth. Yet it is slightly different when you have been experiencing it for nine months… you have nine months in which you feel yourself slowly getting weaker and weaker, as you know you are going to sacrifice your own life in order to bring another into the world. This is all I have ever wanted – a chance to have a child with the man I love (Sam) and to hopefully raise it, although I would rather it have the chance to be fathered by Sam than neither of us.

I pant through the pain in my stomach, the pain I have felt gradually more so throughout forty weeks – it isn't that it is getting stronger, but rather that I am getting weaker and less able to deal with it… I haven't told anyone, not Sam or Claire or Myrnin – I haven't wanted to worry them. That is why I have spent so much more time working at the minute, so that I don't have to hide the agony I go through constantly from my husband.

He worries – that is all he does right now. He is frustrated that he cannot do anything to help me, so simply is in a dark spot, lashing out at anything that comes in his way. It reminds me of when his first wife died, and he would drink and drink into oblivion. This time, he knows that there is a danger and he is angered by my lack of belief in my own strength and being unable to believe I will survive. He doesn't have a clue how I feel: he has no idea how much it pains me to think that I will never see my baby grow up or be able to spend an eternity with him – he simply thinks that I am giving up. But he doesn't know the struggle I go through every day simply to make it through it without killing something… or succumbing to the growing darkness within me.

"Amelie," Sam surprises me and I look up from the paper I was staring at so intently in order to distract myself from the stabbing pain in my stomach, my back – everywhere. Although I am looking upwards, I can still see my gigantic stomach in the bottom of my eyes and I realise that the size of me isn't something I am going to be missing. Whilst it may be a natural part of pregnancy, I hate the way that I cannot even walk properly, much less do anything other than sit… and even that is awkward.

"Yes?" I question him, standing up to face him although I am still so much shorter than him. He moves closer to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders, the other resting lightly on my protruding stomach gently.

"I love you," he randomly says, but I cannot help but smile at this, especially as he leans over to kiss me. I apply pressure to the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down to my more petite height as he lifts me at the same time effortlessly. It's a miracle how he can lift such a heavy person, but he manages it and without even straining himself.

"I love you as well," I reply breathlessly as I finally break away. He grins his own special grin as he sets me back down on the floor, with a slight thud that never normally happened before I was pregnant, and takes my hand.

"Come with me," he drags me along without a chance to protest and takes me through the door to my office and down the hall. We head in the direction of the room which we agreed would be the baby's and he stops outside of it, in order to make an impact. "Now, shut your eyes," he instructs me, and I roll my eyes before nodding and doing as he asks. He puts his hands over my eyes just to ensure that I don't peek, opening the door with his elbow and pushing it with the same thing. "Ok, you can open them now," he informs me as we walk into the middle of the room, and he removes his hands from my eyes to wrap them around me from behind.

I gasp at the sight before me: it is truly amazing. Sam has decorated the nursery in a yellow colouring, so it is neutral for either gender, and has set up the traditional wooden crib , complete with mobile, which we had custom made for us, so that it would fit in with my ideas for what my baby would have. In the corner is a huge wooden box which is filled with toys, behind which a bookcase is already half filled with a variety of books which Sam and I can read our child. The corner is occupied by a rocking chair for one of us to sit in with the baby… it is all so perfect and _exactly_ how I imagined it!

"Hey, why are you crying?" he comments, wiping away one of the tell tale tears dripping down silently from my eyes. I turn to face him and smile as widely as possible, barely able to contain the excitement this present has brought me.

"Oh Sam, it is absolutely perfect!" I exclaim brightly, before more tears escape. "It is absolutely _brilliant_! Why do you have to be so amazing?"

He laughs slightly, turning me around so that I am facing him before pressing his lips to my forehead. "You are the most _perfect_ and truly amazing person that has ever existed! Oh, and by the way, there is a party planned for you for next week… I thought that you ought to know, so that you could prepare your happy at being surprised face," he grins, and I have to agree with his reasoning: I hate surprises so it is a good thing he has told me.

"Thank you for, _argh_!" I begin, before a wave of pain – different to normal – overtakes me. "Sam, ow, this hurts!" I cannot help but reveal this pain as I half collapse, staying upright simply because I grab his arm.

"Amelie, what is wrong?" he asks in alarm, holding me in his arms as the pain doubles and doubles before reaching a point where it stays for a moment before ebbing away…

"I think I'm having the baby," I whisper, as fluid begins to leak to form a pool around my feet.

His face shines brighter than before, and he takes me in his arms tightly before carrying me through to our room. Here, he sets me on the bed, although the pain has stopped now – contractions, I now realise – before speed dialling Claire and getting her and Myrnin to come over here now.

"Argh!" I scream as the pain hits me again like a train hitting someone standing on its tracks. Sam strokes my forehead and takes my hand, murmuring words of comfort which do _absolutely nothing for me_! "Sam, shut up, you are _really_ irritating me!" I pant out at him, not wanting to hear drivel when such pain overtakes my body…

"Sorry, my sweetheart, I love you," he whispers into my ear as I relax again, breathing much heavier than I thought was possible.

At this moment, Claire and Myrnin enter the room, a look of confusion on her face. "Unless I am _really_ bad with dates, you are early," she says, and I roll my eyes at her pointing out the blatantly obvious.

I wince as another wave of pain hits me, hoping that this won't take forever and will be over as soon as possible…

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

She is having the baby. She is having it _and we haven't prepared_! We were all set for it to be in three weeks, so that's why Eve and I planned the baby shower for then, but more importantly we had another couple of ideas (that probably wouldn't have worked anyway, but…) for possible cures that we now don't have time to test out.

When Sam rang, we just gathered every single thing we have made so far into a huge bag and rushed through the portal to Amelie's house. I follow the sounds of screaming and some part of me realises that she probably hasn't made sounds like this (in fact _definitely _not) since she had her first child, Ariana.

"Come quick," I motion to Myrnin, who rolls his eyes and zooms ahead of me into the room, already attending to Amelie. As I walk in, I feel slightly light headed, as if I am beginning to become detached from my body – strange, but I push it underneath as I focus on the sweating woman who is screaming blue murder as she brings a child into this world.

"This may sting just a _little_, Amelie," Myrnin murmurs as he sticks a needle into her arm, containing the pain relief we made so that she wouldn't have to suffer as much as she would without it. She simply growls at him, her fangs sinking down, before her eyes go slightly cloudy and she relaxes. "There, how is that now?"

"Well, it no longer feels as if the train is hitting me… more like a car," she snaps, gripping Sam's hand even tighter: if he were human, his hand would have lost all blood to it a long time ago, and would have probably snapped off. Yet he doesn't seem at all bothered, simply sitting on the bed next to her and smiling as he waits for his child to be born…

"That's a step in the right direction!" Myrnin exclaims cheerily, getting all of his bottles of possible cures out of the bag and lining them up. "Well, let's just let this happen normally, and we can always use these if anything goes heads up!" he continues, shaking his head as Amelie insults him rather graphically.

"That is _not_ what I want to be hearing!" she finishes before launching into another scream, the hand not gripping Sam's ripping a hole in the mattress effortlessly. I take it that she will be buying a new one after this!

For a good three or four hours, it continues in the same fashion, though I can tell from the heartbeat that it is close to being born… we are going from that rather than looking because it would be _rather_ weird to do that, especially to Amelie. But the blood already leaking out is making me thirsty, and it takes all my effort to stay focused rather than releasing my monster and licking the blood up…

Then, suddenly, something happens. After hours of boring continuity, something happens and I don't realise for a good five minutes. Amelie is slowly shutting down, her eyes closing over and although she tries to force them open, they are already half shut and not opening. She isn't breathing anymore, and is becoming entirely still, even through the pain of the contractions which are coming close together.

"Amelie?" Sam shakes her shoulders, to revive her. She stirs and looks at him, pain evident on her face as she tries to smile but fails. "Come on, Amelie! Stay here! You aren't leaving – I won't allow it!" he sounds desperate, and as he speaks Myrnin and I are already gathering the cures. However, I stumble and almost drop the two bottles I am holding, barely keeping them in my hands as I lean against the post of the four-poster bed to steady myself.

"Are you alright?" Myrnin asks me gently, taking the bottles from me and placing them with the other three in his hand, the other supporting me.

"I'll be fine," I promise him, giving him an approximation of a smile before refocusing on Amelie. She is slipping further away and I can tell that she is absolutely fighting 100% to stay here, rather than dying.

We apply one of the cures to her, but it doesn't make a difference, and soon the baby stops moving around, stops coming out. Everything just halts… I cannot hear a heartbeat anymore – nothing. The baby is dying… the baby is dying… and so is the mother…

Amelie struggles to sit upright and begins to shake violently, not even Sam's restraining of her keeping her still. Her eyes roll back into her head and froth begins to appear at the corner of her mouth, before she collapses onto the bed in a pool of blood, entirely still…

I hear voices, people yelling, but it all becomes abstract. I move closer to my Grandmother but stumble, grabbing hold of the post to steady myself but the feeling rises over my head even stronger. It threatens to overcome me, like the sea in the middle of a storm and a little fishing boat, and I cannot do anything to stop it.

I let the pain fade from my head and collapse onto the floor, the pain finally stopping as I lose consciousness and fade into blackness…

* * *

**TADA!**

**THE END! It is entirely finito!**

**If I get at least to 550 reviews - so 11 more - from this chapter - _not_ from people just reading the story from before - I'll post the sequel, which will be called:**

**If not (and I do _not_ accept multiple anonymous reviews from the same person), I won't bother.,**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Vicky xx**


	67. AN

A/N

* * *

So, I've finally had chance to be able to post the oneshot in correlation with this series, called

**only angels can fly.**

The link (though I doubt it will be clickable, for the links never are clickable in stories) is here - .net/s/7825776/1/ - or, alternatively, you can find it on the Morganville Vampires Fanfiction homepage, or on my profile page.

Once a considerable amount of people have read it, I'll be posting the sequel to the series, though it won't be until after I go to the concert tomorrow & also catch up on my homework.

But here, to prevent this being a 'chapter' with no story, have a quick peek at part of the first chapter of Carnage and Bloodshed!

* * *

Well, it seems that I'm dead, since I'm in a weird place to where I've never been before, and I'm wearing something that looks as if it's came out of Amelie's wardrobe from about seven hundred years ago. So, in conclusion, being dead sucks.

* * *

Enjoy! :)

-Vicky xx


	68. AN2

_**Final AN**_

So, we're actually at the end of this story now! No more chapters!

The link to the sequel is here - .net/s/7845591/1/ - or it's called "**Carnage and Bloodshed**"

See you all reviewing there soon!

* * *

She dances through the open woods, her hair loose and wild, cheeks flushed with colour; her arms spin out wide as she propels herself faster and faster, intricately winding her way through the trees.

Until she reaches wire.

Her body tears along invisible seams, a shattering scream rippling through the Morganville woods, reverberating in the echoing spaces.

Little Lucy Mayfield is no more.

But, thanks to the barbed wire, the once metallic-grey coloured defence that circles their hideout, _they_ are safe. Nobody knows they are here. The only witness is dead.

_They're coming._

* * *

Just a short oneshot thing there for you, that may intrigue you abouy C & G further!

Vicky xx


End file.
